


A Purpose Found

by Lexi Banner (jinbaittai)



Series: Gina and the Iron Bull [1]
Category: Danger - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Humor - Fandom, Modern Girl in Thedas - Fandom, Mystery - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Bad Weather, Danger, F/M, Horses, Iron Bull - Freeform, Journey, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Smutty Smuttiness, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 260,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinbaittai/pseuds/Lexi%20Banner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina needed a change of pace.  She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined.  Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked.  That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.</p><p>The Iron Bull is restless.  He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find renewed of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader.  Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary - at least the money was better.  Then a slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down.  He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked, he'd move heaven and earth to stay by her side.</p><p>08/02/17 - I'm so glad that people still read this fic! Look me up on Twitter/Insta (@lexibanner), or FB (@authorlexibanner). I post funny, sexy, dumb, and writery stuff! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gina's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> **This is my first fanfic. I'm pretty pumped to see what everyone thinks of it! It's a big twist on the "Modern Girl in Thedas" theme, which I hope everyone enjoys. Stick around and you'll get some smolder and smut - because what's a Bull story without it?**
> 
> Violence warning in this chapter - PG-13 levels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find renewed purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven and earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is my first fanfic. I'm pretty pumped to see what everyone thinks of it! It's a big twist on the "Modern Girl in Thedas" theme, which I hope everyone enjoys. Stick around and you'll get some smolder and smut - because what's a Bull story without it?**
> 
> Violence warning in this chapter - PG-13 levels.

The skies overhead had been temperamental all day, ruining what should have been the perfect camp site.  Virginia slumped back inside her tent, huffing in disappointment.  She’d been saving her vacation days for three years to take this trip.  She had an epic adventure in mind, and hiding away from high wind and lightning weren’t part of the plan.  

“It’s not safe for a girl to travel by herself,” her mother had said when Virginia announced her plans for the ultimate road trip.  

“How are you going to shower?” asked her best friend before shaking her head and moving on to the drama that was invading her life at the moment.  

“I don’t even need to tell people you’re weird. You just prove my point every time you open your mouth,” teased her brother.

“You’re crazy.  People don’t live in their SUV by choice,” scoffed her now-ex.

What Virginia didn’t tell any of them was that this wasn’t just a vacation.  If things went well, it was going to be her permanent lifestyle.  She’d always been envious of the nomadic lifestyle, and she wanted to see if it was really something she could do.

She pulled out her notebook and flipped through it idly.  The first few days were nearly perfect.  She meandered without any worry about time or destination.  It didn’t matter where she wound up, so long as the journey to get there was stress-free and relaxing.  Eventually she found herself deep in the mountains of Utah, admiring the red stone formations and stopping to gape at the spectacular views.  Taking care as she drove to remember markers and directions, she went off the beaten path in her rugged 4x4.  It was equipped with GPS, as was her cellphone, but Virginia wanted to challenge herself.

To that end, she had enough supplies to survive for two weeks easily, four if she rationed herself.  Not counting any of the hunting and gathering she could do in the surrounding area.  Her gear was safely stowed in the cargo area of the SUV, from a sturdy tent to all-weather clothing.  She was prepared for nearly anything, and had the next two months to see if she had what it took to survive.

Now, as the storm raged on, she was quickly coming to the conclusion that Mother Nature didn’t care that she was on a limited time budget.  As though proving the point, a wild gust of wind battered the tent, making the nylon shudder violently.  When it died back, Virginia could see that a corner of the tent was lifting in the wind.  

She shrugged into her windbreaker and poked her head out of the opening.  The tent lifted and wobbled dangerously.  Another gust could rip the rest of the tent loose.  Moving quickly, she pounded the peg back into the ground.  She looked up to the sky and marvelled at the stark beauty of the storm for a moment.  Clouds of stone blue and grey swirled and swelled above her, laced with intermittent bursts of lightning.  Fat droplets of water spattered on her face, brisk and sharp in the wind.

Virginia squared her shoulders and decided to take up the challenge.  A little rain hadn’t hurt anyone, and if she was careful, the wind and lightning wouldn’t hurt her either.  She reached into the tent for her pack and stuffed her notebook back into its pocket inside the pack.  As an afterthought, she grabbed her phone and her camera.

An hour later, Virginia found the perfect vantage point for the storm.  A cave with an overhanging bank provided shelter from the driving wind and eased her nerves regarding the lightning.  She took a few pictures, but after a while, set the camera aside.  It wouldn’t ever capture the beauty of the mighty storm anyway.  

A sudden flare of green light caught her off-guard.  It shone brightly against the storm clouds, and hung in the air.  Virginia stared at it, wondering if it was a strange storm phenomena she’d never seen.  After a moment, she realized that the light wasn’t fading, it was getting brighter, and the streak larger.  She could see a large stand of trees just outside the reach of its light, and decided to move closer.  

Soon she was forced to shade her eyes from the bright green light, even through the shelter of the trees.  She clutched the straps of her bag tightly, with her free hand and walked more quickly.  As the trees thinned and she stepped into the clearing, curiosity needled her again.  Squinting against the glare, she tried to see if there was a source for the light, but it was soon apparent the light didn’t have one.  To her amazement, rocks and debris were slowly lifting from the earth, floating toward the centre of the beam of light.

Virginia thought to pull out her camera, but decided against it.  Best to get back to safety.  No one would believe her anyway, not in the age of Photoshop and its ilk.  Instead, she stared at it in awe.

The wind began to blow harder, making Virginia more nervous.  A sudden clap of thunder made her jump out of her skin.  “Okay, you win,” she said out loud, and turned to beat a path back to her tent.  Before she could take a step, lightning struck a tree 100 feet away from her.  Virginia screamed and stumbled backward.  Her foot caught on a rock, throwing her off-balance.  She wind milled her arms desperately, but gravity did its job to drag her toward earth.

A strange sensation pressed against her skin as she tumbled, and then a suffocating silence wrapped around her.  Virginia tried to scream, but her voice refused to respond.  As her body finally hit the ground, the sensation snapped and vanished, and new sounds rushed to fill her ears.  Virginia cowered on the ground in terror, looking up at what appeared to be a new sky, filled with black clouds and red lightning.

“I’ve hit my head,” she muttered to herself, quickly testing her various limbs to see if there were any injuries.  Other than a sore back from the impact, she wasn’t hurt.  Slowly she stood, and turned a slow circle, unable to match what she saw to what she felt.  Visually, she was standing normally, but if she closed her eyes and focused on the cues from her body, she’d have sworn she was completely upside down.

Her breath began to quicken, and she throttled down on the panic threatening to take over her mind.  “I’m dreaming, this isn’t real.  This is just something my brain is making up.”  Her words echoed across the landscape.  She reached over and pinched herself sharply.  The instant sting made her gasp and jerk her hand away.  Trembles began to vibrate through her body.

Virginia realized that she’d brought her phone in the pack.  She fumbled and yanked it out of the pocket, clicking the screen to life.  It lit up, and she scanned the screen eagerly.  A moment later, she covered her mouth and smothered a scream.  There was no service, no way to call for help, and worst of all, no GPS to help find her way back to the truck.

Panic was quickly winning the fight.  Virginia spun another circle, searching desperately for a familiar sight.  The more she took in, the less everything made sense.  Her feet squelched with each step, and the stench filling her nostrils made her want to wretch.  A moment ago, everything had been sharp and clean smelling, minus a bit of mud from the downpour.  Now she was in a swampy nightmare.

A flare of green light streaked into the sky far in the distance.  It was, frighteningly, the only familiar thing she could see.  Virginia swallowed hard and took another hopeful glance at her phone screen.  Still nothing.  She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, ignoring the tears that were swimming out of her eyes.  She willed herself to move, to do something.  Standing here wouldn’t solve anything.

Time didn’t seem to matter in this place.  Every moment dragged, and with each step she took, Virginia felt more and more trepidation.  A fine mist hung in the air, making it hard to see more than a few dozen feet in any direction.  The only constant was the swirling green light in the sky.  Occasionally she had to backtrack to avoid deep muck and rock walls.

The occasional sound in the fog made her jump out of her skin every time.  Nothing ever came into sight, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being followed.  The occasional shadow flitted just outside her field of vision.  Virginia began to move more quickly, relieved to see that the source of the green light was getting closer.  She focused on it, trying to pretend she didn’t see how twisted and bizarre the landscape around her had become.  At one point she saw what appeared to be a skeleton, but she forced herself to turn away and push toward her destination.

As she grew closer to the light, sounds in the shadow and mist began to increase.  Virginia froze and listened intently.  It was…scurrying.  She turned slowly, praying to every god she could think of that it wasn’t anything like the things she had in her imagination.  There was a moment of stillness before a dozen spiders crept into sight.  She shrieked and spun away, bolting for the only slice of hope she could see.  The spiders scuttled after her, their fangs clattering ominously.

She reached a stairway, and took the steps two at a time.  One crumbled under her feet, nearly sending her head over heels, but she caught herself and raced upward.  It hurt to breathe, but she didn’t dare stop.  Didn’t dare look back.

She burst into a clearing.  No, a courtyard.  One that had been decaying for decades, maybe centuries.  Broken and twisted pillars lined the pathway ahead, and the green light touched ground two hundred yards ahead.  Virginia poured on another burst of speed, fighting through the pain in her side and legs.  The spiders still followed at her heels, fangs now snapping at her heels.

She fled onto the platform and leapt blindly into the light.  The strange pressure returned, only for a moment.  Then she was tumbling to the floor with a clatter.  She spun and crab walked backward, away from the light.  Her heart pounded in her ears, and nausea bloomed in her stomach as she waited for the spiders to follow.  Instead, the light fizzled and disappeared in silence.

Her pulse thrummed in her ears as she struggled to breathe.  They hadn’t followed her.  Lumbering painfully to her feet, she looked around her new surroundings.  She was in a long hallway lined with pillars.  She moved further into the space, staring at the strangely familiar place.  Her mind began to engage again, and she realized that the place she’d just escaped was one and the same as this place, though in a much worse state.

Virginia impulsively checked her phone, but it still held no answers for her.  She sighed and jammed it back into her bag.

“Who are you?  What the hell are you doing in here?”

The sudden human voice both startled and relieved her.  She turned, only to be shoved against the wall by a slender young woman in armour.  A wicked scar traced the side of the girl’s face, and the way her blond hair was scraped away from her face made the effect more significant.  Virginia struggled for a moment, only to be slammed harder into the stone surface.

“Who are you?” barked the woman.

“Virginia.  Where am I?”

The woman curled her lip.  “In a place you do not belong.  How did you get inside?”

“I don’t know.”

A woman’s shriek sounded from the other end of the hallway, capturing both of their attention.  The woman eyed Virginia suspiciously.  “What’s going on here?”

Virginia shoved the woman away.  “I honestly don’t know.  I was just in-“

Another scream came, taking on a new level of anguish.  The woman grabbed Virginia’s arm, hard.  “You’re coming with me.”

Virginia didn’t want to, but the sight of a sword hanging at the girl’s hip convinced her to cooperate.  “Where am I?  Why are you wearing armour?  Is this a costume party?”

The woman gave her a scornful look as she hustled them down the hall.  “It’s my uniform.”

They reached a heavy door when the woman’s voice sounded again, this time speaking desperately.  “Why are you doing this?  You, of all people!”

A new voice responded, deep and authoritative.  “Keep the sacrifice still.”

“Someone help me!” cried the woman’s voice, laced with agony.

The woman holding Virginia didn’t hesitate.  She lifted her foot and drove her heel through the door.  It burst open and she strode forward, dragging Virginia with her.  “What’s going on in here?”

Virginia froze in horror.  A group of armoured people surrounded two people.  One, an elderly woman, stood bathed in green light, arms outstretched.  The other turned to glower at the intrusion.  Virginia stumbled back a step as she took in his appearance.  He was disfigured, his body twisted and his face seemed to be stretched around a red crystal.  She’d never seen anything like it.

“We have intruders,” he snarled.

The woman cried, “Run while you still can!  Warn them!”

“Kill them both,” commanded the man as he turned to the woman, holding out a round object that glowed the same green as the light surrounding the woman.

In a rush, the woman swung her arm and batted the object away from him.  It flew through the air and struck Virginia on the shoulder as the blond reached a hand out to catch it.  Simultaneously, they both went rigid.  Virginia could feel energy flooding into her body, leaving a burning pain in its wake.  She tried to move, to pull away, but her body was locked in place.

The man roared in fury and advanced on them.  As he got within reach, the orb burst with a final surge of energy and Virginia felt a familiar pressure surrounding her body.  As she thudded to the ground, she saw the now familiar otherworld surrounding her again.  Then everything faded to black.

When she awoke, her teeth were chattering from the cold.  As her eyes fluttered open, snowflakes were filling the air, harsh wind scattering them into drifts.  It took a moment for her head to clear, but when it did, she was no less confused.

What new hell awaited her?  The light was bright and clear, not muddy or dim.  She peered around her, and felt some relief when she saw that she was no longer in that strange place.  Nor was she in the stone building.  All she knew for sure was that she was freezing, sore, and utterly lost.

With effort, she got to her feet, swaying weakly.  She rested against a nearby tree and looked more fully around her.  

Mountains surrounded her, but not the red mountains in Utah.  These were like the Rockies, all grey and imposing.  There was no real way to tell how high she was, but it would certainly explain the biting cold.  She wrapped her arms more tightly around herself.  There was a path to her right, snaking upward and out of sight.  In hopes of finding a good vantage point, she made the climb, slowly and painfully.

The movement began to warm her, but highlighted the many painful spots throughout her body.  Her shoulder burned, and every step made her hip throb.  She certainly hadn’t gotten off to a good start on her adventure, she griped to herself bitterly.

As she reached the clearing, she slowed and listened carefully.  Upon hearing no one else, she stepped over to the edge.  A valley lay directly below her, probably a few miles down the mountainside.  Dotted with trees and split by at least two rivers, there was bound to be some sort of civilization down there.

Her pack still hung from her shoulder.  Virginia pulled out her phone one more time, crossing everything crossable that she’d found a service area.  No such luck.  She gritted her teeth and gripped the phone tightly.  She’d never considered herself dependant on the device, but at the moment she’d have given her right arm to see just one bar of service.

Sighing heavily, she turned to make the arduous journey down the mountainside.

The path twisted and looped as she climbed down.  As she came to another clearing on the side of the steep mountain, she saw the twisted remains of what appeared to be a castle, still smoking.  With growing unease, she saw another shaft of green light.  This was the biggest she’d seen thus far, reaching miles into the sky.  Rocks and ruins twisted and rose lazily in the beam as it twisted and roiled.  

It rippled and Virginia felt a slicing pain rip into her shoulder.  She gasped and dropped to her knees, gripping it tightly.  After a long moment, the pain eased, leaving a lingering burn in its wake.  With trembling fingers, she peeled away her jacket and shirt to inspect the damage.  This time she shrieked and jerked her fingers away.  

The burning didn’t go away, so she ventured another peek, holding her breath as she did.  A four inch gash slashed across her shoulder, but rather than gore at its center, a vivid green light matching the one above her glimmered.  She gulped.  “I would really like to wake up from this nightmare now,” she said to the surrounding trees.

No one answered.  After catching her breath, she staggered to her feet again.  This wasn’t a dream.  She had to start thinking, to figure out a way to survive.  To get back home.  And that meant moving her feet and getting to the nearest civilization.

As she returned to her hike, she took another look at the smoking ruins.  The parallel row of twisted and battered ruins caught her attention.  Was this the stone building she’d been in earlier?  Virginia scowled. She didn’t even know how many hours she’d been living this hell.  

What happened here?  Who were those people?  And that man?  If he could even be called that anymore.  Her thoughts flashed to the old woman.  If she was a betting woman, she’d put money down that she’d been some sort of clergy member.  Why had they been trying to kill her?  And how?

Thoughts twisted and tumbled over themselves as she continued her march.  That green light had started everything.  Where did it come from?  How had it come to mark her shoulder?  She remembered the glowing ball hitting her shoulder, but everything after that was fuzzy or blank.  

The path finally leveled.  Virginia found her way to a road, and then to a sign.  Her face twisted in confusion.  The signs were positively medieval in appearance.  From the markings, to the way the language was written.  The wood was relatively new, and the paint was still fresh.  She didn’t know anywhere in the world that still used this type of signage, not seriously anyway.  Nor had she ever heard of the towns listed.  Haven?  Redcliffe?  Val Royeaux?

Redcliffe was the closest to her, so she took that path, finding a second wind.  When she reached a river, Virginia realized that she was starving and thirsty.  She picked a trail down to the shore and dropped to her knees, cupping her hands and drinking greedily.  A warning popped into her head about waterborne parasites and disease, but she quelled it.  After she’d drunk her fill, she dug into her pack and pulled out a bag of beef jerky.  Glad she’d had the foresight to pre-pack some supplies, she tucked into the meat.  She ate about half of the package, deciding to save the rest for later.  

A new burst of energy launched her steps as she made her way to Redcliffe.  The air in the valley began to thaw her chilled body, making her warm enough to take off the bright blue windbreaker.  The scenery was rather spectacular.  A backdrop of mountains along with verdant green hills and trees made a pretty picture.  The air was crisp and clean, and fresher than anything she could recall.  Wherever she was, they took care of their environment.

As she crested a hill, she saw a small house in the distance.  It was a ramshackle thing, with plain wooden walls and a thatched roof.  Virginia stared at it, wondering if she had somehow managed to get to Europe.  She laughed at herself before realizing that she’d have believed that story before she believed anything about that terrifying other world.  Sobering at the memory, she trudged toward the hut, hoping the residents spoke enough English to understand her.

As she grew nearer to the shack, she could see people moving about.  She tamped down on the urge to call out to them.  Based on her experiences so far, she didn’t know if they would be friendly.  Virginia took care to move stealthily, though she didn’t have a clue what she thought she’d see or divine from so far away.  Eventually she would just have to take the risk of approaching them.

There was a man in what appeared to be a small garden.  He was busily hoeing the soil, intent on his work.  Virginia watched this for several minutes as she worked up the nerve to move closer.  The appearance of two more men made her hunker into deeper cover.  The shrubs were just thin enough that she could still watch the action.

The newcomers were tall and broad and wearing armour.  Their voices carried as they spoke to the man.  “Oy, you there!  We’re ‘ungry.  Give us a bit of your veg, would you?”

The man straightened and stretched his back before turning to face them.  As he did, Virginia noted the sharp point to his ear.  Pointed ears?  No one on earth had genuinely pointed ears.  Only movie stars who spent hours in a make-up chair.  Knots began to tie themselves in her stomach.

The man shook his head slowly as he spoke, his voice soft and articulate.  “We barely have enough to feed ourselves.  I’m sorry, we just can’t spare anything.”

The soldier who’d spoken before elbowed the other soldier and scoffed loudly.  “Such a skinny old sod.  And 'e says 'e can’t spare nuffin’ for us.  Can you believe that?”

The other soldier squared his shoulders.  “Why, it’s downright unpatriotic.  He should be grovelling at our feet for protecting him against the Apostates.”

Apostates?  Virginia grimaced.  She’d heard the term applied to atheists in war-torn countries.  People were normally called that before their head went on the chopping block.  She listened carefully.

The man was shuffling from foot to foot, but held their gaze defiantly.  “I do not have anything to spare.  Please leave my property.”

The soldiers jeered.  “You ‘ear that?   _His_ property.  Har!”

The man stiffened.  “You are not welcome here.”

The first soldier stepped closer and jabbed a meaty finger into the older man’s thin chest.  “We go where we choose.  And if you don’t like it, why don’t you just stop us?”

The man raised his fists defensively.  “Why can’t you just leave us alone?”

The soldier looked down at his hands and flinched away dramatically.  “The man’s got a magic ring,” he cried.

The other soldier cursed and yanked a lethal looking sword out of his scabbard, then rammed it through the man’s chest without a second’s hesitation.  Virginia clamped a hand tightly over her mouth to stop a scream from escaping.  The man gasped, the sound wet and ragged.  As he dropped to his knees a woman came out of the hut.  As she took in the scene, she shrieked and ran to his side.

The man toppled to his back, his front stained red from his blood.  The soldiers stood in silence as the woman wailed and held his head for a moment.  Then she leapt to her feet and swung ineffectually at the men.  They laughed.  Virginia pressed her other hand to her mouth as one of the men backhanded her across the face and spat on her.

“He was using illegal magic.  Watch yourself, or you’ll suffer the same fate.”

“He had no magical ability,” she cried, clutching her face and weeping.

“Then why was ‘e wearin’ this ‘ere ring?” the first soldier said as he bent forward and yanked the ring off the dying man’s hand.

“It’s his wedding band,” she sobbed, reaching for it.

The soldier jerked it out of reach and jeered.  “Sure, and I’m the new Divine.  Be glad I don’t run you through too,” he said.  Then both soldiers began to ransack the garden, shoving her away when she protested against the action.

Virginia didn’t know what to do.  They were huge men, and they clearly weren’t afraid to use their swords.  She had no weapons, unless a Leatherman multi-tool counted.  Every martial arts instructor she’d learned from would be screaming at her to run, and run fast.

She hated herself more with each passing moment she watched the scene without interfering.  Virginia didn’t know what this place was, nor did she know why she was here.  But she knew right from wrong, and this had crossed the line dramatically.  She had to do something.  Anything.  She reached down and scooped up two jagged rocks, concealing them in her hands.

With no real plan in mind, she strode forward, her heart racing.  At the last moment, she yanked her hair free of the ponytail and ruffled it to disguise her ears.  She burst through the last bit of tree cover and shouted, “Mom?  I’m home!”

The woman spun to see who was approaching.  Virginia prayed the woman would play along with her ruse.  A bewildered expression crossed the woman’s face, but just as quickly, she composed her expression.  “Nan, look at what they’ve done to your father!”

The soldiers turned to inspect the newcomer.  Virginia moved quickly, pressing the stones into the woman’s hand as they pretended to embrace.  “Mama, why?” she cried.

“He had an illegal item.  Stand aside, Knife Ear, or you will suffer the same fate,” said the second soldier, stepping forward threateningly.

Her pulse pounded in her ears as she fell to her knees at the man’s side.  She curled over his body, using her hair to conceal her hands.  He had a knife in his belt.  It wasn’t large, but it was sharp.  Virginia heaved a few fake sobs, palming the knife.

A hand gripped her shoulder.  “Leave ‘im die!”  It was the first soldier, leering and stupid looking.

She stood, turning to face him.  Her eyes scanned him quickly, hoping to find an easy opening.  Nothing jumped out at her, making her mouth go dry with fear.  “He was an old man.  Do you feel like big men for taking his life?”

The smug look on the first soldier’s face fell.  “Listen ‘ere, 'e was threatenin’ me with 'is magic ring.  We didn’t know what ‘e was goin’ to do to us if we didn’t stop ‘im.”

Virginia sneered at him.  “Sure, if that will help you sleep tonight.  You can blame a piece of jewelry.”

He stepped forward and pointed a thick finger in her face.  The position of his arm provided the slightest opening, so Virginia took it.  Swinging with all her strength, she drove the point of the blade into the man’s armpit.  As she’d been taught, she twisted the knife hard and jerked it back toward herself.

The soldier fell away from her, shouting hoarsely at the sudden attack.  The other soldier dropped his armload of vegetables and struggled to yank his sword out again, but the old woman reacted faster, heaving one of the rocks at his head.  It glanced off his temple, staggering him.  She followed with the second rock, this one colliding with his face.  Blood burst from his nose, and he howled in agony.  Mercilessly, the old woman yanked up the hoe her husband had abandoned, swinging it at his head.  His cries were cut silent, and he crumpled to the ground with a lifeless gaze.

The first soldier was writhing in pain from Virginia’s attack.  He cursed her and the old woman.  With the same pitiless look on her face, the old woman rained blows on his head until he too was dead.  Virginia felt sick at the gory sight and turned away.

The woman dropped the implement and crossed to where her husband lay.  As she stroked hair from his forehead, she said quietly, “I don’t know who you are, and I don’t know why you helped me.  But thank you.  I owe you a great debt.”

Virginia stared at the scene, both horrified at her own brutality and proud that she’d stepped up to help the innocent woman.  She took in the woman’s attire, then her own.  The woman wore a simple tunic and cloth pants.  Virginia’s jeans and t-shirt were too modern, would make her stand out too much.  She took a breath and said, “I know a very easy way you can repay that debt.”

Less than twenty minutes later, she was back on the road to Redcliffe.  The woman hadn’t questioned her request for clothing, nor had she demanded the knife be returned.  She also hadn’t asked the question burning in her eyes.  Who was this stranger in her midst?

Virginia was starting to wonder if she had any clue herself.

**Several months later…**

Skyhold.  It was a lovely little fortress, really.  Set high in the mountains, it was safe from all but the most tenacious invaders.  It grew rapidly, with new citizens arriving daily.  Refugees, military recruits, merchants, spies.  It was a melting pot of people and nations. 

She was no closer to understanding how or why she’d wound up in this world.  The original Breach, as she’d learned it was called, no longer threatened to overwhelm this world.  A woman, now the Inquisitor, had sealed it.

Of course, that hadn’t been the end to this world’s problems.  And according to the grapevine, it apparently had a lot of problems.  From racial tensions to the disparity between the very rich and the very poor, it was what her world would call a Powder Keg.  Part of it had already exploded.  Ferelden was embroiled in a battle between rogue Templars and Apostates.  Redcliffe had been a stronghold for the rebel Mages, a place they could freely practice their craft without fear of death or punishment.  Now they were aligned with the Inquisition, working to restore balance to the world.

It had taken her weeks to accept that in this world magic was real.  She hid her shock every time someone casually ignited a torch across the room with a wave of their hand, or when she witnessed healers at work.  At night she examined the slash on her shoulder, wondering if it had come to be thanks to magic.  Certainly it wasn't natural, whatever it was.  

As she travelled, she assumed a new name.  Gina.  Simple.  Unmemorable.  She didn’t want to be unique in this world.  The clothing the elderly elven woman provided allowed her to blend with the crowds at refugee camps.  Food wasn’t plentiful, but she hadn’t been left wanting.  She’d even earned some money doing odd jobs at the farms she passed.

Gina adopted a strong-but-silent persona for her travels.  She rarely spoke unless spoken to, and took great care to keep every answer vague.  Mostly she listened.  It was amazing how quickly people opened up and spilled their stories.

Through the simple pastime of gossip, she’d learned a wealth of information.  The day she arrived had been in the middle of a conclave.  One that had been slated as the best chance this region had for peace.  It had been destroyed, the Divine Justinia and countless others killed, and a breach in the sky opened.  The only survivor was a woman, and they had nearly executed her for the crime.  Sure enough, when Gina finally made it to Skyhold, she'd found the same blond woman, this time in a much different position.  The mark on her hand matched the one on Gina's shoulder.

Gina habitually checked to make sure her mark wasn't showing.  She didn’t trust anyone in this world, not after her experiences.  Never mind the bad habit of labeling anything they didn't understand as demon-spawn, then killing the poor sod without any real trial.  She had no intention of surviving this far only to die because someone thought she might be harboring some sort of demon.

Mostly she tried to keep busy.  She spent time in the library everyday, looking for any source of information that might lead to a way home.  When she wasn't immersed in a book, she was working with the horses.  Having been involved with the animals most of her life, it had been easy to get a job as a trainer for Horsemaster Dennet.  The work kept her running off her feet until the sun went down, after which she had a bite to eat and crawled into bed.

So much for finding herself.


	2. Bull's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here we meet the Iron Bull, disillusioned champion of Par Vollen.**

Iron Bull looked around the room and sighed.  It was small.  Everything here was small to him, he conceded.  But this room was _really_ small.  If he spread his arms out, he could easily touch both walls in any direction he turned.  Then there was the matter of the ceiling.  He glanced up.  The gaping hole hadn’t sealed itself by any miracle.  

He turned to the bed and flopped facedown onto it with a groan.  It sagged and creaked under his weight, making his irritation sharpen.  Most days he coped just fine with his tight surroundings and the under-sized furniture that cringed at the sight of him.  Now?  After a long two months of travel and near constant battle, he just wanted to sink into a comfortable bed that his legs didn’t hang off of and go to sleep.  

He was homesick.

He flipped to his back and huffed a breath.  It wouldn’t change anything if he went back.  They’d just refuse to rewire his brain and send him out on another mission.  Plus he’d have to leave behind the Chargers.  Not that they wouldn’t be welcome to Par Vollen.  No, it was the simple fact that they had questions.  The Qun demanded obedience, and made no promises in return.  That wouldn’t be enough for any one of them.

A cold gust of wind swept through the room, snapping his last frayed nerve.  He snapped a curse, and got out of the bed without a backward glance.  The door rattled in its frame as he slammed it in his wake.

Bull walked fast, no real destination in mind.  Skyhold had changed a great deal in his absence.  The crumbling fortress now bustled with life, and the restoration work had made significant strides.  The south wall was already half rebuilt, and Bull knew the great hall was almost liveable.  He wondered how long it would take them to work on his ceiling, but shoved thoughts of the claustrophobic space away.

Before he realized it, he was at the tavern.  “Heart knows what it wants,” he muttered to himself as he opened the door.  

Inside, the room bustled with activity.  Bull scanned the room automatically, seeking out threats and planning his responses if anyone was stupid enough to try acting on any of them.  Tonight the threat level was low, though there was one table filled with a rough group of soldiers.  He’d watch them carefully.  

A waving arm caught his attention.  Krem, hanging out at the back of the bar.  Bull’s favorite spot, no matter what tavern, bar, or pub he wound up in.  He lifted a hand in response and made his way through the room, moving his bulk carefully in the tighter spots.  He still managed to bump into a few people, though none did more than give him dirty looks when they took in the size of him.  

He collapsed into a chair beside Krem with another heavy sigh.  The man smirked.  “Rough night?”

Bull curled his lip in response.  Krem laughed and signalled to the bar maiden.  “Let’s get a few drinks in you, see if we can’t put a smile back on that ugly mug of yours.”

The dig almost brought a smile to Bull’s face, but he was a bit too sour yet.  Probably a few drinks would help, though that still wouldn’t get him a bed big enough or a solid ceiling.  “Why are you so damn cheerful?” he asked Krem.

Krem shrugged.  “No reason.”

Bull grunted.  “Chargers all getting settled?”

“Yeah."

“Any issues?”

The barmaiden arrived with their drinks.  After she left, Krem answered, “There were a couple squabbles over bed choices, and the guys are giving Dalish a hard time.  Nothing too serious.”  

“Why are they bugging her now?”

Krem raised a brow.  “They think she fancies that Solas character.”

Bull snorted and drained his glass.  “And she’s taking their teasing with good humor, I trust?”

The soldier smirked.  “About as well as she tolerates anything.”

Bull leaned back in his chair and scanned the room again.  All was quiet, other than the bard singing off-key in the middle of the room.  “I think the Inquisitor has a couple things she’d like the Chargers to check into.”

Krem nodded.  “How is the Inquisitor, by the way?  She’s hidden away since you lot got back.”

The blond woman popped into Bull’s mind.  He scowled.  “Busy.  The advisors were on her before she even got off her horse.”

“I heard there was some nasty business in the Fallow Mires.”

“Where isn’t there nasty business in this god forsaken place?”

Krem lifted his brows.  “You really are miserable tonight.”

Bull shrugged morosely.  He wasn’t one to divulge his secrets, though if he ever started, Krem would’ve been the one he chose to talk to.  “Just tired.  That’s all.”  He saw the doubtful look pass over Krem’s face, but wisely the man said nothing.  

The heavy doors to the tavern opened.  Bull swung his gaze to check out the newcomers, but saw only one.  A woman.  He sat a little straighter in his chair as he took her in.  Her eyes passed over the room slowly.  He wasn’t sure if she was looking to find someone, or avoid someone.  She lifted a little on her toes to see over the crowd, and swiveled her head in Bull’s direction.  Her eyes passed over him, paused, and darted back.  

He schooled his expression, pretending that he hadn’t noticed her looking his way.  She stared for less than a second before jerking her eyes away from him, her cheeks reddening.  Bull hid a smirk.  It was easy to tell who had never seen a Qunari in person before, let alone one with a big black eye patch.

Then she was moving, her slender body graceful as she ducked and dodged through the crowd.  Bull watched her surreptitiously.  He could see flashes of skin at her wrists that were paler than the exposed skin of her hands and face, both of which were burnished copper from the ever-constant wind.  She was simply stunning.  Bull felt his grip tighten on his mug, and made an effort to loosen his fist.  He tipped his chin in her direction.  “Who is she?” he asked.

Krem frowned briefly before snapping his fingers.  “She’s down at the stables.  Don’t know her name though.”

Damn.  Bull did another check of the room, lingering for a moment on the rowdy soldiers.  They were laughing and drinking, keeping mostly to themselves. Good.  That done, he allowed himself another quick peek at the beautiful stranger taking up residence at a table near the kitchen.  She was smiling at the barmaiden and accepting a plate of food.  The smile took his breath away.  White teeth, perfectly pink lips, and those sparkling green eyes. What he wouldn’t give to have that smile trained on his face.

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, forcing his thoughts to something, anything else.  “Did I tell you that the Inquisitor has a mission for the Chargers?”

Krem smirked.  “Yup.  Before the woman of your dreams walked into the bar.”

Bull scowled.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied.

An easy shrug lifted his lieutenant’s shoulders.  “Suit yourself, Boss.”

He gave the man’s shoulder a light shove before returning to his ale.  

An hour and a couple drinks later, Bull finally felt the dark mood lift from his shoulders.  He stretched, taking care not to hit anyone as he did, and then sagged back into his chair.  The ale here wasn’t strong enough to get him drunk, not really.  But it did make him a little bit muzzy, which was enough for him tonight.  Whenever he dragged himself off to bed, he’d at least be able to fall asleep.

A few more Chargers were seated around him.  Dalish was loudly denying any crush on any man, elf or otherwise.  True to form, the boys simply changed their target, and accused her of liking Vivienne instead.  Bull shook his head, but didn’t interfere.  He suspected that deep down inside that Dalish liked their attention.  

The nameless woman remained in her seat.  At some point she’d pulled out a notebook and was busily writing something.  Bull was tempted to send one of the guys to check it out, but he knew his intentions were as thin as silk and that he’d never ever hear the end of it.  He’d have to remain curious.  For now.

The tavern was getting busier.  Sera and a few of her friends had arrived, raising the levels of energy in the room with their raucous laughter.  Bull thought he saw Cole slip through the room at some point, but couldn’t be sure.  Creepy kid was like the fog warriors in Seheron.  Dorian was at the bar flirting with the bar maidens, which amused Bull greatly.  

The table of soldiers were getting louder and bolder with each round of drinks.  Bull gritted his teeth when one stood to make a grandiose toast to the tavern.  Self-important prick.  A movement near the kitchen immediately caught his attention.  The woman was gathering her things to leave.  He frowned at the little pang of disappointment lighting up in his heart.

As she wound her way past the soldiers, the toaster caught her arm and pulled her to a stop.  He leaned on her, a little wobbly.  Bull stiffened as he watched them speak to each other.   Even with his excellent hearing, he couldn’t make out the words, but he could clearly see the irritation on her face as she tugged her arm free and shook her head.

The soldier wasn’t deterred.  He staggered a little as he stepped closer and slipped an arm around her.  She put both hands on his chest and shoved him back.  This time Bull could hear her loud retort.  “Don’t make me embarrass you in front of all these nice people.  Sit down and drink with your buddies.”

The room went quiet as she turned to walk away.  The soldier snarled and yanked her back to face him.  Before Bull could fully rise to his feet, there was a flurry of movement, and the soldier was airborne.  He landed heavily with a curse, and the woman stood in a defensive position, her face tight with concentration.  The soldier scrambled to his feet and shouted, “You bitch, I’ll make you pay for that!”

Bull was at her side in three easy steps, fury making his heart pound in his chest.  “The lady told you to fuck off.  I suggest you do,” he snarled, barely restraining the urge to rip the man’s arms out and beat him with them.

The soldier sneered at him before a few of his buddies surrounded him and dragged him away.  Krem and the other Chargers were at Bull’s side, fists balled and ready for a fight.  “Everything okay, Boss?”

Bull nodded before turning to the woman. To his great surprise, she was already slipping out of the door without a backwards glance.  He frowned.  Most people would have blustered that they were okay, or at least said thank you.  This was new to him.  Krem nudged him.  “Another drink?”

Bull shook his head. “I’m just going to cause trouble if I stay,” he said.  He waved at the Chargers who all stood warily, looking a little disappointed that they couldn’t unleash some aggression.  “Behave, all of you,” he said as he left.

As he walked to his room, Bull thought about the woman.  He knew next to nothing about her, but he was intrigued nonetheless.  He resolved to go to the barn in the morning and see if he could find her.

His room was still too small, but as he curled up on the bed, his thoughts stuck with the beautiful stranger.

His wake-up call was an ungraceful tumble out of bed.  He yelped at the sharp pain in his elbow and laid on the cold floor for a moment before lumbering to his feet.  Bull wanted, no he _needed_ to hit something.  He thought about going to the Inquisitor and demanding better quarters, but something told him that there weren’t any that didn’t come with strings he didn’t want tying him up.  

Alita had been coming onto him for months.  All he had to do was say the word, and she’d be his for the taking.  Krem hadn’t hidden his surprise that Bull hadn’t taken her up on the offer.  Bull wasn’t so surprised.  In his years as a spy, he’d learned how to read people.  He could tell that she’d be wild in bed, that her restraint in public would disappear the moment the door to the bedroom closed.  

As much fun as he suspected she would be, it didn’t negate her possessive nature.  Bull wasn’t the kind to get tied down to begin with, and rarely fooled around with any person more than once.  He suspected that one time wouldn’t be enough for the Inquisitor.  Not because she wanted _him,_ but because she wanted control over him.  He had no plans to give her that power. 

Plus their relationship was no deeper than a puddle.  She didn’t ask him any questions, and he didn’t volunteer any information.  He couldn’t remember a single time their conversation hadn’t revolved around herself or what he could do for her next.  Never once had she even asked about his Chargers.  He doubted she knew any of their names, except maybe Krem’s. 

His thoughts drifted to another woman.  The stranger held his curiosity, which hadn’t happened in a very long time.  He wondered about her.  She had the air of someone hunted, or maybe someone who wanted to disappear.  Bull rubbed his elbow as he recalled the asshole accosting her, and the swift justice she delivered before anyone could react.  He smirked.  She was quick, he had to give her that.

He wanted to track her down, to learn everything he could about her.  He knew where she worked, it would be as simple as showing up at the barn and saying hello.  Two things gave him pause as he considered it in the light of day.  First of all, her disappearing act suggested that it might not go over as well as he hoped it would.  He itched his horn and rose to his feet.  Secondly, she was a riddle he needed to solve.  It would be cheating to run right to the answer.  Half the fun was in the solving.

Bull made his way down to the main hall, not sure how he was going to fill his day.  It felt odd to be in one place with all the time in the world, or so it felt.  He didn’t know if he liked it.  The sky was still dim, with fantastical colors highlighting the clouds.  The pink was particularly pretty in the morning.  He took a moment to admire it before walking inside the hall.

Varric called out a greeting, so he joined the dwarf.  “Didn’t think I’d see you here, not this early anyway,” said the dwarf.

Bull smirked.  “I could say the same to you.”

Varric laughed.  “You got me there.  I don’t sleep much these days.  Too much to do.”

“Wish that was my problem.  I just have old-fashioned insomnia.”

The dwarf raised a brow.  “Want me to get you a sleeping draught?”

“No,” said Bull, a little sharper than he intended.  “No,” he repeated, a little calmer.  “I don’t take anything that could impair my ability to wake up.”

Varric leaned back and snorted.  “You realize that alcohol is a sleep aid, right?”

Bull rolled his eye.  “Maybe the stuff back home.  This stuff is barely more than water.”

The dwarf laughed and made a notation in his notebook.  Bull glanced at it with interest.  “What are you writing about now?  Is it me?  Am I the hero in your new book?”

Varric shook his head.  “No.”

“Aw,” Bull said, pretending to pout.

A twinkle came into the dwarf’s eyes.  “You can be the sidekick if you really want.”

Bull waved a hand dismissively.  “Nah.  Stardom or nothing,” he said.

He and Varric bickered until the sky grew bright and clear.  Deciding the Chargers probably needed a good work-out to clear their heads after their night out, so he waved a good bye to Varric and went to their quarters.

As he suspected, most of them were still snoring.  Krem was at a small table writing a report, and jumped when Bull closed the door with a bang.  Bull smirked.  “Ever the good student.”

Krem rolled his eyes.  “Need to do it while it’s fresh or I forget the details.”

Bull narrowed his eye.  “Did they do anything worth reporting last night?”

When his lieutenant didn’t meet his eyes, Bull groaned.  “What now?”

Krem shrugged.  “There may have been an instance of nudity.  Or two.”

Bull glared.  “Is that all?”

“Perhaps a moment where a nameless individual slapped his genitals against a certain soldier.”

He didn’t say anything, just let his seething silence fill the room.  Krem cleared his throat nervously.  “This may or may not have led to a brawl.  And we may or may not have been banned from attending the tavern for a month.”

“Up!  All of you!” snapped Bull, slamming a hand against the wooden wall with a crack.

Groans sounded around the room, but heads began to pop out of bed dutifully.  After a moment or two, Dalish muttered, “Krem tattled on us already.”

Bull growled.  “I need to trust you assholes to behave yourselves when I’m not around.  If I can’t, then you are no good to me.  Get dressed and be at the training dummies in ten minutes.”

He waited impatiently, making a few pre-emptive strikes to get his blood flowing.  The ragtag group wandered down less than ten minutes later, looking haggard and exhausted.  He glowered at them.  They’d be in worse shape two hours from now.

Dalish threw up twice before he was finished with them.  Even Krem was a little pale when he collapsed onto a bench.  Bull clapped his hands together.  “Everyone feeling a little less antsy?”

Stitches groaned and followed Dalish’s lead.  Grim, true to form, made a little groaning sound but little else.  They were thoroughly chastened, and likely wouldn’t forget this lesson for a long time.  Bull grinned and dismissed them.  Not one moved a muscle.

His mood significantly improved, he went to the tavern to make amends with the barkeep.  It took a few coins, but finally Cabot grudgingly lifted the ban on his Chargers.  Bull told himself he’d take it out of their next big score, but deep down he knew he’d never actually follow through on it.  If he was being honest, he kind of wished that he'd been there.  That soldier needed a good thrashing. 

Next he went up to the library to see if he could catch Dorian in his favourite haunt.  Sure enough, the handsome mage was already nose deep into a book.  Bull shoved Dorian’s feet off of a fat ottoman and took a seat.  “Hey Bookworm.”

Dorian raised a brow.  “Wouldn’t kill you to get a little culture in your life.”

Bull scoffed.  “I’m cultured enough, thanks.”

“I have a hard time believing that,” came the response.

Bull was about to prove his level of culture with a rude joke when someone came into the alcove.  He glanced up and barely stopped himself from leaping to his feet.  It was her.

She froze in her step.  “Oh, sorry to interrupt.”

“It's fine,” he said, wincing at the overeager tone in his voice.

Dorian gave him an amused look before waving his fingers at the woman.  “This is Gina, horse trainer extraordinaire by day, and research aficionado.  Er, also by day,” he finished lamely.

Bull raised a hand in greeting.  “The Iron Bull.”  He fought to remain casual, to keep an easy smile on his face.  “What are you researching?”

She glanced down at the book clutched to her chest.  “Oh, this and that.  Dorian, I was just wondering if you had that book you mentioned yesterday.  It isn’t on the shelf.”

Dorian picked through the stack at his side and pulled a book out.  “Ah, yes.  Here it is.  Enjoy darling.”

She gave him a small smile and turned to Bull.  “Nice to meet you, the Iron Bull.”  And then she was gone again.

Bull sat in silence, staring at the spot she’d just occupied.  He would’ve sworn on any holy book that she smelled like sunshine and happiness.  After a long moment, he cleared his throat and turned his gaze to Dorian, who was watching him with a shrewd expression.

“She’s quite lovely.  Not the talkative sort though,” he said.  “She doesn’t even flirt with me.  And everyone flirts with me.”

Bull shrugged.  “That’s nice.”

Dorian sniffed disdainfully.  “We’ve been travelling companions for two months straight.  I can tell when you’re lying, Bull.  And that is a big one, right there.”

“It _is_ nice.”

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.  Shall we discuss the finer points of conversation?”

Bull rolled his eyes and rose to his feet.  “Enjoy your book, Vint.”

“Back to name calling, are we?”

Bull ignored him.  He clutched his hands in tight fists.  First Krem, and now Dorian.  He was losing his touch if these two could read his thoughts so easily.  He needed to put a stop to that, and quick.

The rest of his day was lackluster.  A few boring reports, a training session with Cassandra, and another avoided meeting with the Inquisitor.  The sky was growing dim again, and he was back to restless.  He wanted to go to the barn, to see her face again.  He contented himself with a quick meal in the tavern instead.  Krem and the Chargers were seated in their usual places, much subdued.

They all ate in silence.  Bull watched the door, hopeful that Gina would come through the door again.  His wish wasn’t granted, so he finished his drink and left.  He wandered without purpose, allowing himself the rare pleasure of daydreaming.  Bull found himself high on the fortress walls, staring out over the mountains as the sun sank into the horizon.

He was so deep in thought that a voice behind him made him jump out of his skin and spin.  Then he straightened and stared in wonder.

“We keep running into each other in the oddest places, the Iron Bull.”

Gina stood less than three paces away, her long hair spilling around her shoulders in loose waves.  Bull crossed his arms.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were stalking me, Gina.”

She raised a brow.  “I would suggest the opposite, actually.”

He stepped forward with a smirk.  “How so?  I was in the tavern first,” he started, ticking off each point on a finger.  “I was in the alcove with Dorian when you rudely interrupted.  And now you’re here, invading my space yet again.”

She opened her mouth and then shut it before giving a soft laugh.  “Damn, I can’t argue with your logic.”

Bull laughed.  “I’ll log this memory, because I get the feeling you don’t lose arguments very often.”

Gina came to stand at the edge of the wall.  “Quite the view up here.”

He turned and followed her gaze.  The snow-capped mountains spread as far as his eye could see, and the stars were starting to fill the sky in the absence of the sun.  “One of the advantages to this place.  Aside from being nearly invulnerable to attack, that is.”

She nodded and turned to face him.  “I’m sorry I disappeared last night.”

Bull felt his eyebrow shoot straight up.  “Why would you need to apologize for that?”

Gina shrugged.  “I hate being the centre of attention.  But I should have at least thanked you for your help.”

“You’re welcome.  Although I think you handled yourself pretty well.”

She shrugged.  “I never expected to use my training in real life.  Good to see it’s actually useful.”

Bull nodded.  “I remember the first time I went into battle.  I was terrified, but when push came to shove, I just knew what to do.  How to move, when to strike.  It gets easier with time and application.”

Gina sighed and stepped away from the wall.  “Well, good night, The Iron Bull.”

He stepped closer.  “Leaving so soon?”

She hugged herself and nodded.  “I haven’t talked this much in months.  I’m afraid if I stay I’ll talk your ear off.”

“That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” he said softly, fighting the urge to reach out and run a finger through her hair.  He could see the turmoil in her eyes, could see that she wanted to stay.

After a long moment, she sighed and shook her head.  “Another time, maybe.”

He bit back the sigh of disappointment.  “Okay Gina.  I’m sure you’ll find me.”

She nodded and turned on her heel, walking away swiftly as though she would change her mind.  When he could no longer hear her steps, he released a pent-up breath.  Far from being dissuaded, he was even more intrigued by this woman.

No one had ever kept him waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more character interaction, and we meet the Inquisitor!

Gina watched from her lofty perch as life in Skyhold went about its way.  There were new merchants in the courtyard generating excitement.  The woman named Cassandra busily abused training dummies with heavy shouts.  And one of the Iron Bull’s shadows strode confidently to the main hall.  

Her thoughts strayed to the imposing man.  Qunari.  That’s what his race was called.  The concept of dwarves and elves had been hard enough to wrap her head around.  Giants with bronze skin and wicked horns protruding out of their skulls?  That ever-present sensation that she must be in a dream had kicked into overdrive for a night. 

Despite his gruff and war-torn appearance, he seemed to be a decent guy.  He hadn’t hesitated to step in on her behalf when the drunk soldier laid hands on her.  Their encounter high on the walls of the fortress had revealed a dry wit that immediately endeared him to her.  She wanted desperately to talk to him, to see if her instincts were correct, but the thought terrified her.

She didn’t trust anyone.  Couldn’t trust anyone.  It was difficult to isolate herself almost entirely, but the threat of saying just the wrong thing loomed ever-present.  Even now, so many months after landing here, she had to stop herself from saying things that would raise too many questions for her comfort.  Even naming her food was a dangerous proposition.

A new person exited the main hall.  The Inquisitor.  Alita.  Gina focused on the woman, watching as she ran lightly down the steps, across the courtyard, and joined Cassandra.  Gina swallowed and worked on her nerve.  She hadn’t gone face to face with the Inquisitor yet.  Their shared experience had been seen from very different angles, and Gina didn’t know if she would be welcomed, or immediately thrown into a cell.  Or worse.

Today didn’t seem to be the day she would muster the courage to face Alita.  Gina raged at herself, but fear overrode her shame.  She had never thought of herself as weak until she reached this world.  Everything here made her flinch, and if it didn’t, she was still wary of it.  She could barely enjoy her time with the horses, a pastime that had always brought her the most peace.  It was an uncomfortable realization that she wasn’t the strong person she’d always thought herself. 

The mark began to tingle, which still made her eye it nervously.  Her research hadn’t revealed much in regards to her mark.  Turned out that this sort of thing hadn’t happened before, let alone to two people at once.  What she had learned was that the other world was a real place, which didn’t really make her feel any better about it. 

The Fade.  The terrors she’d experienced there haunted her more often than not.  She never really lost the sensation that something was following on her heels, ready to snap her in two if she took one wrong step.  A restful sleep was a thing of the past, and something she had entirely underappreciated in her old life.

Her old life.  After so many months here, she was beginning to wonder if that had been her dreams.  Thoughts of her family were firmly locked away, as they were enough to bring her to tears.  

Gina brought herself back to the present.  The time for memories was a luxury reserved for night.  During the day, she had too much to accomplish to waste time wallowing in her sorrows.  In that spirit, she decided it was time to abandon her goal of meeting the Inquisitor face to face and move onto something more productive.

She found Dorian in his normal alcove, poring over some monster sized tome.  He waved absently at her as she passed.  Gina found a seat near another window, taking advantage of the natural light.  She considered it some kind of miracle that she could understand most of the language spoken in Thedas, and could read most of the texts.  It wasn’t quite English, but it was close enough that she could piece together a meaning easily enough.  

After an hour, she sat back with a heavy sigh.  The sun was already too high in the sky for her to continue her research, especially if she wanted to get all of her horses worked.  Her eyes ached from the strain of deciphering the fading ink anyway.  She put her books back on the shelf and called a good-bye to Dorian as she exited the building. 

That night she returned to the Tavern, exhausted and hungry.  She liked the servers, liked that everyone seemed to mind their own business.  It was still quiet, thankfully.  Gina didn’t want a repeat of the other night.  She found a seat against the far wall and waited for her food to show.  

She was halfway done her meal when the Iron Bull walked through the door, ducking his horns through the low door.  His solo eye quickly skimmed over the room before settling on her.  Butterflies flitted to life in her stomach as he crossed the room. 

He towered beside her table and tilted his head at the empty chair across from her.  “May I?”

Gina swallowed and nodded.  He sank into the seat carefully, wincing when it creaked ominously.  They regarded each other in silence for a moment before Cabot set a mug of ale in front of him.  He thanked him, and then turned back to Gina.  “Fancy meeting you here,” he said drily.

Despite herself, she couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face.  “It’s almost like there isn’t anywhere else to go in this one-horse town,” she said.

He laughed.  “Sure there is.  You just have to break into the kitchens under the main hall.”

Gina chuckled.  “Somehow I’m guessing you’d rather get caught by the law than by the cooks.”

He lifted a hand and waggled his fingers.  “How do you think I lost this finger?”

This time she laughed, a real laugh.  “Remind me not to take you along the next time I sneak into the kitchens.”

He grinned, but it flickered as the door opened behind him.  His hand tightened on the handle of the mug, and didn’t relax.  The handle began to bend, unnoticed by him.  Gina watched him for a moment before picking up her plate and mug and rising.  His brow lifted and his mouth turned down.  “You’re not leaving, are you?”

She shook her head.  “No, I’m trading seats with you.”

He blinked and stared for a moment before rising and stepping out of her way.  As she sat, he pushed her chair in for her, then slid past and took residence in the now empty chair.  

Gina grinned.  “Better?”

His eye scanned the room before he nodded and sighed.  “Thank you.”

She shrugged.  “No problem.  Although, really, would anyone bother to try attacking you in the bar?”

He scoffed.  “All the time.  Tough guys trying to show off.  Assassins thinking they’ll catch me off-guard.  Random assholes because they think I’m more bark than bite.  You name it.”

Gina shook her head.  “Did you say assassins?”

The Iron Bull smirked.  ”Yup.  What, never had an assassin on your tail?  All the cool kids are doing it.”

Cabot returned with a giant bowl of stew and set it in front of him.  He dug into it, making a huge dent in the serving within two bites.  Gina took a mouthful of hers, and they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes.  

Unbelievably fast, he was sitting back and pushing the bowl away. He wiped his mouth and sighed contentedly.  Gina raised a brow.  “Did you even taste it?”

He sneered at her.  “Yes, Tama.”

Gina tilted her head. “Tama?”

A faraway look came into his eye for a moment.  “Tamassran.  That’s the Qunari women that raise the children.”

She started to reply, but then stopped herself.  He watched her for a second before making a gesture.  “Ask.  I promise it’s not going to offend me.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Don’t know.  Never met them.”

“So you’re an orphan?”

He shook his head.  “No.  Well, I mean, maybe I am technically.  But that’s how all kids are raised in Par Vollen.  Two adults are chosen to breed together, the woman has the baby, and then the Tamassrans take the baby and raise him or her.”

Gina fidgeted with her fork.  “When you say breed…”

“Like horses.  Or cattle,” he said with a wry glance at his horns.  “The Tamassrans choose those pairings too.”

Gina’s eyes flickered to the horns.  “Well, you learn something new every day,” she said softly.

“Okay, my turn for a question.”

She jolted and felt the inexplicable urge to run.  Before she could rasp out any answer he raised a placating hand.  “Don’t worry, I’ll keep it vague.”

Gina met his eye, saw the curiosity burning there.  “What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” he said softly, before smiling.  “I’d settle for your favorite color.  For now.”

Her shoulders began to relax slowly.  “Purple.”

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She shook her head and licked her lips.  “You must think I’m crazy.”

He snorted.  “I’ve met crazy.  You aren’t it.”

“What am I then?”

He considered her for a long moment, his expression unreadable.  “Terrified.  Of what, I don’t know.  But I’d like to find out, if you’re ever in the mood to share.”

Gina stared at him in silence, unsure how to respond.  She wanted desperately to retort that she most certainly wasn’t afraid, but she couldn’t lie to him.  Didn’t want to lie to him.

The door behind her opened again.  This time he stiffened visibly.  Curious, Gina turned to see who had entered the tavern, only to stiffen herself.

Alita had come to the tavern.  She looked around the room, ignoring the various greetings and waves turned her way.  When her eyes settled on the Iron Bull, her face broke into a smile and she quickly crossed the room toward them.

Gina faced forward, her heart pounding.  She fought to control her breaths, but felt them getting sharper and faster.  His eye filled with concern.  “Hey, you okay?”

Before she could stand to make a run for it, Alita was at her side.  “Bull, I’ve been chasing you down all day,” said the blond, a chiding tone in her voice.

Gina stared at the table, all the air out of her lungs now.  Any moment now, the woman at her side would see her, would know who she was.  This was it.  A foot gently settled on top of hers, pressing lightly.  She took a deep breath and raised her face to his, wishing she could tell him everything.  The look on his face seemed to express his wish for the same thing.

The woman flicked her eyes in Gina’s direction, but didn’t flare with recognition.  A little curiosity, maybe.  “Who’s your little friend, Bull?”

Gina felt her heart flutter.  He mumbled an introduction, but she didn’t hear it through the rush in her ears.  Alita didn’t recognize her?  How could this be?  She remembered everything about that fateful day.  Well, almost everything.

Alita bumped her shoulder, making her start.  “I said, how did you two meet?”

Gina leapt to her feet.  “I’ve gotta go.”

Bull frowned, and Alita raised a hand. “Sit.”

The innocuous command ruffled her feathers.  “I’m not some dog, here to do tricks for you.”  The other woman turned red, but Gina ignored her.  Turning to Bull, she whispered, “See you around.”

She fairly flew out of the room, ignoring the three eyes pinned on her retreating back.

It wasn’t until she got back to her quarters that she realized that her bag was still sitting on the table.

*******  

Bull watched Gina bolt out of the tavern like Corypheus himself was on her heels.  His teeth ground together, wanting to follow her.  Wondering if he could ever get past that protective shell she had surrounding herself. 

Alita settled into the vacated seat and smirked at him.  “Did I ruin your chances of getting laid tonight?”

He narrowed his eye and leaned against the wall.  “What do you want?”

She tutted.  “Such a chilly reception.”

Bull sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “What do you want?  A parade for joining the peasants in the tavern?”

Alita seemed to deflate ever so slightly.  “Well, no.  I just thought...”  She trailed off, her face going pink.  

He grimaced.  It was hard to reject someone’s advances.  Most didn’t take it well.  They seemed to believe that he, and other Qunari, were just sex-crazed creatures ready to fuck anything that looked their way.  Like they had no control over their urges, or any standards or preferences.  More than once he’d had a drink thrown in his face for daring to say no.  Men, women.  Any race or creed.  Didn’t seem to matter, and he’d never been able to find the right words to let someone down gently.

Alita being the Inquisitor didn’t really complicate anything.  Those in positions of power still had baser needs and desires. That she was his boss?  That complicated it.  That she already had the notion that she could control him?  That made it even worse.  That the more she opened her mouth, the less attractive he found her?  That put the final nail in the coffin.  

But no matter how cold he was, no matter how he avoided her, she persisted in her pursuit.  He didn’t want to straight-up reject the woman.  Who knew how that would affect their working relationship?  He hadn’t gone to all the trouble of tracking her down and joining this rabble to be thrown out on his ear because he hurt her feelings.  

She was toying with the mark on her hand.  He watched, a little nervous of the flickering green gash.  “Doesn't it hurt?” he asked, tipping his chin at it.

Alita shook her head.  “I’m used to it.  Just gets itchy once in a while.”  She paused and raised the hand.  “It’s kind of pretty, don’t you think?”

His lips twisted.  “In an apocalyptic kind of way, I guess.”

Her eyes lifted to his.  “Does it scare you?”  He didn’t answer.  After a moment she shrugged.  “It’s okay if you are.  I can protect you from it.”  What was probably intended as a flirty wink punctuated the sentence.

He suppressed another sigh.  “I’m good, thanks.” 

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.  Bull scanned the room, desperately wishing one of the Chargers would come through the door so he could make an excuse to bolt.  Of course, today would be the day they showed some restraint.

Then he noticed Gina’s leather satchel on the table.  Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed it and stood.  “She’ll be missing this.  See you later, Boss.”  The Inquisitor opened her mouth to respond, but he was already halfway across the room.

The doors swung shut behind him with a bang.  He sighed with relief, and headed into the courtyard, hoping to catch a glimpse of Gina.  As he rounded the corner, someone came charging from the other side and collided into him full force.

The impact barely staggered him, but the other person bounced back and began to fall.  Reacting out of instinct, he whipped an arm out and caught them.  Then he focused, and realized with delight that it was Gina.  She gripped his arm and righted herself fully, breathless.

Bull grinned.  “Going somewhere?”

She shook herself and stared up at him, her face pink.  “Sorry, just forgot something.”

He nodded and lifted her bag.  She focused on it and reached to grab it.  He lifted it out of reach.  “It’s going to cost you.”

She glared at him.  “Oh, is that right?”

He smirked.  “Yup.  I want to know how you threw that guy.  Might be fun to use against someone in battle.  Shake things up.”

She tilted her head.  “That’s it?”

Bull stepped closer.  “Well, I could think of other things I’d take in exchange.”

To his surprise, she didn’t shrink away at his innuendo.  She stepped close enough that he could smell her.  “Well, isn’t it just too bad you already named your price, the Iron Bull.”

He stared at her, fighting the urge to crush her into him and kiss her until they were both breathless. 

A wicked smile slid across her face as she retrieved the bag from his now slack fingers.  “I’ll find you tomorrow,” she said, and then strutted away.

He watched until she was out of sight, trying to remember the last time he had been so utterly bewitched by another person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments - I'd love to know what everyone thinks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Bull in action, and a sinister mystery rears its head.

Bull roared and swung his axe with all his might, connecting solidly with the dragon’s scaly hide.  Shouts and screeching fill the air around him as the others rained blows onto the vicious beast.  A bolt from Varric’s crossbow whistled past his ear and smacked into its neck.  Bull howled his approval as he wound up for another blow. 

Finally, something to do that wasn’t reports or training, or pointless running around the countryside.  Something that actually offered him a challenge!  He was high on adrenaline, his entire being buzzing from the thrill of it. 

The dragon snaked its head around and snapped at him.  He dodged and hammered the axe into its jaw, shouting, “Taarsidath-an halsaam!” 

The hit made the creature recoil and hiss.  Then came that little gurgle, the one that meant the most kick-ass part was coming again.  Fire!  The thing could rain fire from its jaws.  What Bull couldn’t do with a trick like that!

Of course, that left the problem of him still being square in its sights.  He tensed, waiting to see what direction would offer the best escape.  Before the dragon could unleash its fiery hell, a flash of green light surrounded it.  The Inquisitor’s little trick, one Bull appreciated immensely.  The dragon slowed dramatically, allowing him ample time to slide underneath the beast and take an extra few shots as he passed its massive foreleg.

It had to be weakening.  Had to be!  Between Varric’s bolts, his axe, the Inquisitor’s sword, and Dorian’s magic, the thing was taking damage almost continually.  The strength in it filled Bull with awe. 

The green light fizzled and blinked out of existence, bringing the dragon back to full speed.  It lashed out with its foreleg, one wicked claw catching Bull’s shoulder-guard and tossing him like a ragdoll across the plateau. 

He landed heavily, the wind knocked out of him.  Dazed, he tried to get to his feet, but his ankle wouldn’t work.  He looked and groaned in frustration.  The brace intended to support the joint had been bent in the fall, leaving him hobbled.  The dragon advanced on him, and for half a second, Bull felt acutely afraid.

Then Dorian and Varric were there, forming a guard.  An unfamiliar feeling swept through the Qunari.  Not many people would step between a dragon and its prey, yet here were two people willing to do so for him.  He gritted his teeth and got to his feet, balancing on his good leg.  “Let’s kill this motherfucker, boys!”

Varric fired continually while Dorian intoned some spell and fire erupted out of the end of his staff.  Bull took a breath to steady himself and hefted his axe, taking careful aim and throwing it overhand with all his might.

The heavy weapon flipped through the air twice before landing with a satisfying crunch between its eyes.  A roar died on its lips as the light in its eyes dimmed.  It staggered a step, then crumpled to the ground, dead.

Bull supplied his own roar, adding it to the cheers of the group.  Dorian paced back and forth, laughing and shouting colorful curses Bull wasn’t aware the man knew.  Varric lifted an arm overhead and pumped his fist before flopping to the ground wearily.  Alita ran to join them, hugging Dorian enthusiastically. 

Bull hobbled over to a boulder and sat heavily.  The brace was starting to pinch where the metal had deformed.  He finally managed to jerk the fittings loose as Alita stepped in front of him. Without saying anything, she threw her arms around his neck.  He froze for a moment before awkwardly patting her back.  She pulled away, her cheeks flushed with excitement.  Then she grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth. 

He flinched away from her instinctively.  Her smile faltered, but before she could say anything Dorian was kneeling in front of Bull, examining his ankle.  “You know, I have a lovely healing spell that would take care of all the problems you have with this ankle.”

Bull snorted.  “Not a chance.”

The Mage rolled his eyes.  “Such a stubborn oaf.” 

Bull smirked and went to work on the metal brace, bending it back mostly to normal.  It needed a full repair, but it would get him home.  Soldiers arrived to harvest the dragon’s corpse.  Bull watched for a moment, feeling a sense of sorrow for the dragon before recalling its utter lack of control.

All that power was meaningless without control.  It was a lesson he took to heart, thinking of the Qun and feeling gratitude that his life had the control to match the power within him.  Losing that control would be a descent into madness, a fear he never voiced. 

After a last lingering look, he turned to Varric.  “You were cutting it close with a few of those shots.”

The dwarf sneered at him.  “Look, Tiny, if I wanted to hit you, there would be a bolt sticking out of your neck right now.”

Bull laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, making the dwarf stagger a step.  “Thanks for not hitting me.  And for shielding my ass from that thing.”

Varric grinned.  “Well, what would we do without our big meat shield on the battlefield?”

They were still in high spirits as they reached Skyhold.  Bull immediately went to his quarters to retrieve his spare brace, then took the damaged one to Dagna.  She took it with a smile.  “You know, sometimes I forget how big you are.  And then you give me an ankle brace that reaches past my knee.  And I remember.”

Bull grinned.  “What about the fact that you barely stand higher than my belly button?”

“I try not to think about that.”

He laughed and left her to figure out the best fix.  The spare brace was already starting to chafe him, but he was in too good of a mood to let it bother him too much.  A dragon!  In his wildest dreams he never thought he’d ever see a dragon, let alone end its life. 

As he exited the main hall, he scanned the courtyard.  Krem and Cassandra stood near the training dummies, talking animatedly about something.  Bull watched for a moment, and saw a familiar move on Krem’s part.  A casual touch, easily dismissed as meaningless.  But Cassandra’s response wasn’t to ignore the contact.  As she leaned closer, Bull grinned widely.  “Krem, you old dog you,” he said to himself. 

He thought about going over and harassing both of them, but decided against it after a moment.  Love wasn’t always easy to find for his Lieutenant, best not to interfere.  Not yet, anyway.  Instead, Bull headed over to the tavern. 

Along the way, Alita ran to his blindside, grabbing his arm.  He recoiled for a moment before seeing who it was.  She didn’t seem to notice his discomfort.  “So, we killed a dragon!  That’s awesome, right?”

He couldn’t stay irritated.  “It’s the greatest thing ever!”

She laughed.  “Are we going for a drink?”

He shrugged.  “Suppose we could.  I ain’t drinking that pathetic ale tonight though.”

Alita fairly bounced as they walked inside the tavern.  Instead of his usual seat, he went straight to the bar.  “Cabot, bring out the good stuff!”

The surly bartender reached under the counter, dragged forward a small cask, and then lifted it to the bar top.  He cursed as he fumbled to jam a spigot into it, and shook a splash of the liquid off of his hand.  “I don’t know what they put in this stuff, but it stinks to high heaven.”

Bull snorted.  “It smells delicious to me.”

The man sighed and filled two mugs.  “Well, there’s no accounting for good taste.”  He put the mugs in front of them and walked away.

Bull grabbed his eagerly, taking a moment to let the aromas fill his nostrils.  It was a spicy smell, one he hadn’t smelled in too long.  This was going to be good.  A cleared throat on his blind side interrupted his reverie.

Alita was staring at her mug apprehensively.  “What exactly is this stuff?”

“Maraas-lok,” he growled.

She raised a brow.  “What does that mean?”

“It means drink!”  He laughed and lifted his mug to his mouth, taking a long swallow.  It burned his throat for a moment, then the warmth blossomed through his chest.  He coughed and groaned his approval.  He snuck a look at the Inquisitor.

She hadn’t lifted her mug yet.  She sniffed at it delicately and wrinkled her nose.  “You really drink this stuff?”

“Love this stuff,” he said.  “If you don’t want it, I’ll drink it.  You can drink that swill Cabot tries to pass as ale.”  Cabot grunted and gave him a dirty look.  Bull smirked.  “No offense.”

Alita took a breath and ventured a sip.  Immediately, she gasped and spat it back into the mug.  Bull stared in horror.  What a waste of good booze.  She fanned her face and demanded a glass of water.  “I’m sorry,” she croaked.  “That stuff is terrible.”

Bull didn’t reply, just watched sadly as Cabot dumped her mug and refilled it with house ale.  She lifted her mug and held it toward him.  “To dragons!”

He forced a smile to his face.  “To killing a dragon like the legends of old!”  Then he took another swallow, and forgot all about the insult against his favorite drink.  Who cared what she thought anyway.  

She leaned over and touched his forearm.  "I think we could use a song, don't you?"

He raised a brow and glanced at the Bard.  Hooking a thumb over his shoulder, he said, "Sure.  Just go ask her."

Alita shook her head.  "Could you go?  Please?"

Bull pressed his lips together.  "Your legs broken?"

She pouted.  "No, I just don't really want to talk to her."

It wasn't worth the argument.  He stood.  "What song do you want?"

"The Ballad of Nuggins," she said with a bright smile.  "It's my favorite."

He spun on his heel and walked over to Maryden.  The woman gave him a wary look as he approached, but her face twisted with confusion when he made the request.  "Are you sure she wants that song?  There are more glorious songs I could sing in her honor."

Bull shrugged.  "I'm just the messenger."

Maryden nodded.  "Alright."

He slipped her a Royal and made his way back to the bar.  The bard’s voice began to sing, ever so slightly out of tune, but he pushed the sound into the background. 

Alita was just climbing back onto her stool as he returned.  She gave him an odd look, and then took a drink from her mug.  A real buzz began to flow through his veins, one he hadn’t felt in a very long time.  He sighed with relief and relaxed in his chair, muttering, “Taarsidath-an halsaam.”

“You said that while we fought the dragon.  What does it mean?”

He smiled.  “Taarsidath-an halsaam?  Uh, well, the closest translation would be ‘I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking of this with great respect’.  Something like that, anyway.”

She blushed, from the roots of her hair to the base of her neck.  “You said that while swinging an axe at a dragon?”

He scoffed.  “When better?”

Her mouth opened, but she didn’t say anything.  After a second, she returned to her ale. 

Bull drained his glass and coughed through the burn.  “Damn that’s good!”

Alita pulled a face.  “You have weird taste.”

He scoffed.  “I could say the same for you.  Why do you even like this stupid song?”

She tilted her head.  "What?  You're the one who requested it."

Bull stared at her in disbelief.  "Because you wanted her to sing it."

Alita raised a brow.  "I didn't ask for a song.  Especially not this one."

Bull furrowed his brow.  "Yes, you did.  I just requested it for you."

Her retort was lost as the tavern door opened.  Bull automatically turned to check who walked in, and saw Gina walking through the doors.  Every other thought fled his mind as he drank in the sight of her.  She did a quick scan of the room, and when her eyes reached him, he waved.  Her eyes lit up and she crossed the room to him.  Bull made to stand up, but immediately lost his balance.  The booze was already kicking his ass, it seemed.

She reached his side.  “Sitting with your back to the door?  Aren’t you worried about an assassin getting the drop on you?”

Bull laughed, a little louder than he intended.  “I wouldn’t be much use against one right now anyway,” he said, fumbling through some of the words.

An amused look came to her face.  “Are you drunk?”

He snorted.  “No.  Getting there though.”

Alita cleared her throat.  “We never were introduced the other day.”

Bull watched a strange play of emotions pass over Gina’s face.  He wanted to know what that was about, but then again, he wanted to know everything about her.  He gestured to Alita.  “Gina, meet our esteemed Inquisitor, Alita Trevelyan.”

Gina took a breath and held a hand out.  It was an odd gesture, and she seemed to realize it in a second.  Clearing her throat, she pulled the hand back and inclined her head.  “Nice to meet you.”

Alita regarded her, a stiff tilt to her chin.  “I’m sure it is.”

Gina seemed to ignore the testy tone in the Inquisitor’s voice.  “What did you two get up to today?”

Bull grinned widely.  “We killed a _dragon_.” 

She shook herself before tilting her head and leaning closer.  “I’m sorry, did you say dragon?”

He nodded eagerly.  “It was huge.  And bad ass!”

Alita kept a cool look on her face.  “It breathed fire and nearly killed us all.”

Bull swept his arms out, narrowly missing another patron.  “Fire!  Can you believe it?”

Gina shook her head.  “It’s almost hard to believe,” she said.  “So the two of you took it out?”

Alita snorted derisively.  “Not hardly.  Varric and Dorian were along too.”

Bull glared at her.  “It was still a damn good fight.”  He gestured for a refill, which Cabot provided with a disgusted face.

Gina looked at the mug with interest.  “What on earth are you drinking?”

“Good stuff, for once.”

She stepped closer and reached for the mug.  “May I?”

He slid it over to her.  She lifted it and took a smell.  She blinked rapidly for a moment, rubbing her nose vigorously.  Then she handed it back to him and motioned to Cabot.  “Can I get a human-sized version of that?”

Bull laughed in delight, the alcohol wearing off the last vestiges of his inhibitions.  He wrapped an arm around her and dragged her to his side.  “Yes!”

Her mug was delivered, and she took one more sniff before taking a big swallow.  She instantly coughed and sputtered, tears coming into her eyes.  Bull patted her back vigorously until she stopped him with a touch.  He waited on bated breath to see her reaction.  It took a second, but finally she said hoarsely, “Well, that’ll put some hair on your chest.” 

He laughed again, returning his arm to its place around her waist.  Even through the haze of alcohol he could smell the sunny freshness of her. She lifted her mug and gestured to him.  "To murdering dragons."

He knocked his mug against hers and took a drink, barely feeling the burn.  "I wish you could've seen it."

She took another bold swallow, and this time only coughed twice.  He nodded approvingly.  “Yes, the second one is easier.  Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one.”

Gina wiped her mouth and glanced at Alita.  “You aren’t having any?”

The Inquisitor shook her head.  “No.  I prefer to keep the nerves in my throat alive, thanks.”

Gina shrugged.  “More for us, I guess.”

Bull swayed closer to her, finding it harder to keep his bearings.  He tried to say something, but his tongue wouldn’t cooperate.  He resorted to squeezing her into his side more tightly. 

“So much for teaching you how to throw someone,” she said with a laugh.

He tried to smile, but wooziness rushed over him.  He rested his forehead against her shoulder, barely registering her flinch.  The room was starting to tilt under his feet.  “Not right,” he mumbled, fighting to regain his balance.

“Bull?  You okay?”  Gina’s voice found his ears.  Gentle hands lifted his chin, but he was too far gone.  Darkness fell over him.

*******

Gina sat in the rickety chair, fretting as she watched the Qunari sleep fretfully.  He was pale and sweaty, mumbling nonsense, and completely unresponsive to any external stimulation. 

He was lucky that his Chargers had shown up in the tavern when they did.  He keeled over just as they reached him.  Between seven sets of hands, he hadn’t crashed to the floor.  Gina immediately checked his vitals, becoming worried when she heard his heart beating rapidly and his breathing began to go shallow. 

Initially everyone thought he’d just had a few too many, but when Cabot pointed out that he’d barely had half of his second mug, one of the Chargers pushed Gina out of the way and began to do a thorough examination. 

Stitches, it turned out, was the healer in their operation.  He finally declared that he needed to get Bull somewhere quiet.  It had been a miracle of cooperation that they managed to carry his limp form to his room.  Dalish griped about his third story room.  “They didn’t think it through, did they?  'Course they ain't the ones carrying his heavy arse.”

Another examination revealed nothing concrete.  Stitches chewed his lip nervously.  “I think he’s been poisoned.”

Gina hugged herself tightly.  She’d joked about an assassin earlier.  Had there really been one there tonight?  “What kind of poison?”

He shook his head.  “No idea.  Not even sure that’s what it is.”

“So how can you fix him?”

Stitches shrugged and pulled out a flask.  “I’ve got a general healing potion.  We’ll try that and see if it works.”

It took some doing, but they managed to pour the contents down his throat without choking him.  Now all they had to do was wait.  Gina volunteered to sit with him overnight.  Dalish protested, but Krem cut her short.  “The boss is in good hands with this one.  Let’s leave him be for a while.”

Stitches instructed her to come get him if she had any concerns, or if his condition worsened.  Then the Chargers filed out, giving their boss a last worried look.

As she sat and watched him, her thoughts drifted to Alita.  Their second meeting had confirmed Gina’s initial assessment.  The woman had zero clue who she was.  So what else didn’t the woman remember? 

She leaned forward and touched his inner wrist lightly.  The pulse was still quick, but it had slowed a few beats.  Gina allowed her fingers to linger on his surprisingly soft skin for a moment before she sat back and returned to her thoughts.

She remembered everything from that day.  Well, almost everything.  She remembered the people surrounding the old woman and creepy man, and the thing hitting her shoulder.  Falling back into the Fade.  If Alita didn’t remember her, did that mean she had forgotten these details as well?

A worry had been growing in the back of Gina’s mind.  She had assumed that the Inquisitor remembered things as well as she did.  If Alita didn’t, had Gina been withholding vital information?  If she hadn’t let fear devour her, would her memories have helped?  Could she have saved lives?

A new problem raised its hand for her attention.  How the hell could she stand up and reveal herself now?  After so long, who would believe her innocence?  Surely they would assume that she was an agent of Corypheus and lock her away.  And rightfully so.  She wouldn’t blame them for a second.

Her eyes drifted over Bull, relieved to see that he had relaxed somewhat.  The mumbling had been replaced by a soft snoring.  If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his arm around her, could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. 

The mark tingled, reminding her that she couldn’t afford to fall for him.  That he couldn’t afford to be associated with her.  But like a moth drawn to flame, she took hold of his big hand anyway. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bull's night out, and Gina's impulsive nature gets her into trouble again!

Sunlight poured through the window, stabbing him in the eyes.  Bull groaned and draped an arm over his face. 

A moment later, his stomach rebelled and he bolted upright desperately, aiming blindly for the window.  He barely got his head out of the window in time.  He heaved and emptied his guts, the convulsions taking his breath away.  They finally came to an end, leaving him weak and dazed. 

Bull sagged to his knees with a whimper.  He hadn’t made such a noise since he was a child, but he was fairly certain he’d never had a worse headache in his life.  Even the blow that ruined his eye was more tolerable than the arrows of pain currently digging through his brain.  He pressed his forehead to the cold stone wall, fighting another wave of nausea.

The door to his room opened.  The person coming through it could have been a Pride Demon, for all he cared.  Maybe the demon would be kind enough to end his misery. 

“Oh sweetheart,” said the intruder. 

Bull registered blearily that it was Gina’s voice.  What was she doing here?

“Come on, let’s get you back into bed.”

Before she could reach him, he was hauling his face out the window again, retching until his stomach hurt.  He groaned and spat out the acidic bile lingering in his mouth. 

As he slid back to the floor, she pressed a glass into his hand.  “Drink,” she commanded.

He tried to push it away, but she simply brought it to his lips.  “It’s just water.  Trust me, this is going to help.” 

He took a sip, and then turned his head away.  The cool water soothed his throat and cleared the sour taste out of his mouth.  As he waited for his stomach to accept the liquid, Gina returned and began to gently wipe his face with a damp cloth.  He tried to focus on her, but the effort made his head pound even harder. 

“Take another drink,” she said, her voice soft.  “You’re seriously dehydrated.”

The glass was pressed into his hand again and this time he obeyed, draining the glass.  He swallowed and ran a hand over his face.  “What happened?” he asked, his voice raw and gravelly.

“Drink more,” she said, handing him the glass once more.  As he took another long drink, she recounted the events of the night before.  “Stitches thinks you were poisoned.  Do you remember anything?”

He furrowed his brow, but came up frustratingly blank.  “I remember being there, but everything else is just bits and pieces.”

Gina sighed.  “I figured as much.” 

Bull drained the rest of the glass, and started to feel a little bit better.  He ventured opening his eye again.  Gina was crouched in front of him, worry filling her green eyes.  “You don’t have to fuss over me,” he said, giving her a feeble half smile.  “I’m tougher than I look.”

She didn’t return his smile.  “You scared the hell out of me last night.”

He wanted to hold her, but the pain in his head overrode the desire.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

She shook her head.  “It’s a damn good thing the Chargers showed up when they did.  You'd probably have a cracked skull if they weren’t there to help me break your fall.”

Bull tilted his head and glanced around the room.  “Did they carry me up here?”

A tiny smile twitched at the corner of her lips.  “Yes, and I’m sure Dalish will be sending you a bill for her services.”

He laughed softly.  “I guess I don’t need to put them through a training session today then.”

Gina scowled.  “Not a chance.  You’re getting back into bed and resting for the day.  Doctor’s orders.”

The ferocity in her tone made him grin.  “It’s adorable how you think you can boss me around,” he said.

She scoffed.  “Okay, tough guy.  I’ll tie you to the bed if I have to,” she said.

He growled, ignoring the throb of pain behind his eye.  “Now you’re just teasing me, naughty girl.”

She shook her head at him, but couldn’t stop the smile that forced its way across her face.  “You are unbelievable, the Iron Bull.”

“I didn’t bring up bondage,” he said.  “That was all you, darlin’.”

Gina made a disgusted noise and turned toward the bed.  As she bent over and made the bed, he took the opportunity to admire her beautiful ass.  His mouth went dry.  Even in his miserable state, she had his imagination running wild. 

He suddenly realized that she was saying something.  “Sorry, I missed that,” he said.

“I said I should let the Chargers know you’re up and about.”

“Not yet,” he said, rising to his feet and stepping over to her.  She straightened and turned toward him, her brow rising in question.  Before she could speak, he pulled her into a hug.  Her body went rigid for a moment before softening and leaning into him. 

She was just tall enough that her head rested against his heart.  He finally allowed himself to trace a finger through her dark hair, savouring the silky sensation against his skin.  She sighed and pressed closer to him.  He hardly dared to breathe, didn’t want anything to shatter the moment. 

An achingly short moment later, she pulled away from him.  Against every fiber of his being, he released her, hating the hollow feeling in the wake of her absence.  She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the ground.  “I’m no good for you, Bull,” she whispered. 

“Says who?” he asked, fighting to moderate his tone.

She didn’t meet his eye.  “I do,” she said, her voice shaking.  “If you knew-“

“What, your big secret?”

Her entire body flinched and her eyes snapped up to meet his.  “Wait, what?”

He scowled.  “Ben-hassrath.  I read people like you read books.  I know you’re hiding something.  I know it’s probably bad, but it’s probably not half as bad as you’re afraid it is.”

She trembled.  “You have no idea.”

Bull scoffed.  “Why don’t you try me?”

A wild look came into her eye.  “No!”

He crossed his arms and glared at her.  “Do you trust me?”

She swallowed hard.  “It’s not about trust.”

“Then what?” he barked.

She leaned toward him.  “I’m protecting you, that’s what!  If you knew, it would endanger you and everyone you care about.  I can’t let you risk it.”

“Are you working for Corypheus?” 

Her face twisted with revulsion.  “What?  Fuck no!”

“Got a demon living in that pretty little head?”

“No!”

“Then what?  What could possibly be so damn dangerous?”

Her eyes burned with fury.  Then to his great shock, she began to yank the buttons on her leather jacket open. 

*******  

The last button came free, and before she could stop herself, she yanked it off and dragged the collar of her shirt over, exposing the angry green mark.

The room was painfully quiet.  He wasn’t breathing.  Hell, _she_ wasn’t breathing. 

Then he took a great breath and staggered back a step, collapsing onto the bed heavily.  He stared open-mouthed for a long moment. 

Regret began to override every other sense in her body.  She never should’ve shown him the mark.  Should have controlled herself, found a better way to tell him.  And now it was too late.  She just had to make her big stupid point and ruin everything!

She roughly shrugged the shirt back into place and began to struggle into the jacket, fighting an overwhelming urge to cry.  Tears blurred her vision.  She gave up on the jacket and turned to flee the room.

Then his arms were wrapping around her, crushing her to his chest.  “Holy shit, babe,” he said hoarsely.  "No wonder you're so scared."

The unexpected kindness broke her last vestige of control.  She burst into tears and sobbed into his chest.

He just held her and let her cry.  Even though she was soaking his chest, and even though she was barely coherent.  His head was probably still killing him, and yet he remained her rock.  She could hear him humming vaguely, the tune soft and soothing. 

She didn’t know how long they stood like that, but finally the tears relented.  He stroked a big hand over her hair and rubbed her back.  “Got it all out?”

Gina hiccupped and pulled away.  She scrubbed her face with her palms and nodded.  “I think so,” she whispered. 

He nodded.  “Good.  Because now we have to talk.”

She took a deep breath and nodded.  “I know.”

He sat on the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees.  “Let’s start with the obvious.  How?”

Gina sighed heavily.  “Before we get to that, I have something even weirder to tell you.”

An apprehensive look came to his face.  “Is that possible?” 

A bitter laugh escaped her.  “Believe it or not, yes.”

He dragged a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Why don’t you just tell me the whole story?”

Gina took a deep breath.  “My real name is Virginia.  I come from Calgary, Alberta, which is in a country called Canada, on a planet called Earth.”

Bull just stared at her dully.  “I’m sorry, what?”

She waved a hand impatiently.  “I was on a road trip.  It was a big deal, something I planned for years.  I packed up and drove my SUV into the wilderness.  Set up a pup tent, and got hit with a nasty storm.”

He raised a hand.  “What’s an SUV?”

She buried her face in her hands.  This was going to be harder than she thought.

It took the rest of the morning to relay the story.  Bull interrupted every other sentence to ask a question, or get clarification.  Gina wasn’t sure if he actually believed her, or if he was simply amusing her.  Either way, he hadn’t run screaming for the Inquisitor, so she considered that a good start. 

Bull rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  “So you met the Inquisitor, and she doesn’t recognize you now?”

She nodded.  “Not a flicker.  You were there both times we met.  I mean, I don’t think she’s a fan of me, but she didn’t look twice either.”

“Tell me about the Temple again.”

“We were in this long hallway, pillars lining both sides.  We heard a woman screaming for help.  As we went to the door, she said, ‘Why are you doing this?  You of all people.’”

His brow furrowed.  “'You of all people?'  So she knew them?”

She shrugged helplessly.  “I don’t know.  Maybe?  I didn’t really get a good look at them.  I remember that they had on armour, and maybe something blue?  But I was more worried about the guy ordering our murder.”

“Corypheus.”  The name was said in a dark tone.

Gina swallowed.  “There’s something wrong with him.”

Bull snorted.  “No kidding.”

She shook her head.  “No, I mean it.  He’s deformed, all twisted around this red crystal stuff.”

“Red lyrium, probably.  The Red Templars are the same, when we find them.  They use it like a strengthening potion, but it just takes over their body.  Although dear old Cory isn’t nearly as messed up as some of the guys I’ve seen.”  He shuddered.  “You can barely tell they started out as human.”

Gina sat in his rickety chair and pulled her knees to her chest.  “So what now?”

He rolled his head around, groaning in satisfaction when several joints popped.  Then he stood and stretched.  “I say we go hunt down some food.  I can’t think on an empty stomach.”

She stared at him.  “Just like that?”

He held his hand out to her and hauled her to her feet.  “Yes, just like that.” 

She tugged him to a stop.  He raised his eyebrow questioningly.  “This doesn’t bother you?”

Bull shook his head.  “It’s not at all what I expected.  I thought maybe you were running away from an arranged marriage, or you killed a guy or something.  You know, a _normal_ kind of secret," he said, grinning and nudging her lightly.  Then the smile faded.  "Now that I know the truth, I can help you.”

Her heart pounded.  “Why do you want to help me?”

He caressed her cheek gently with his thumb.  “Because I like you,” he said simply.  “Do I need another reason?”

She caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.  “You’re too good to be true,” she whispered.

A soft laugh rumbled in his chest.  “Oh sweetheart, I ain’t good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I'll be away for a few days, so no updates until next week. 
> 
> Happy New Year's Everyone!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues - and the problems keep coming. Can anything just go right??
> 
> **Sorry for the wait, but I wasn't happy with the first version of this chapter. Nothing but the best for my readers!

Bull led the way to the main hall for lunch.  Gina hadn’t ever walked inside the building, always too nervous that she’d run into the Inquisitor.  So cowardly, she chided herself.

The Qunari at her side kept a measured pace. She didn’t know if it was for her benefit, or if it was a lingering after-effect of the poisoning.  She took a peek at him from the corner of her eye, but found his expression utterly placid.

His calm acceptance of her secret caught her utterly flat-footed.  She’d been prepared for him to flip out. To call her a liar.  Maybe even attack her.  But a hug?  Just who was this guy, anyway?

He settled a hand on the back of her neck and caressed her lightly.  “If you think any harder, steam will start pouring out of your ears.”

Gina frowned.  “I’m sorry, I’m just still processing how you reacted.”

He laughed.  “Want me to put on a big act for you?  My Tama always said I had a flair for the dramatic.” 

Despite her discomfort, she felt a smile sneak across her face.  “Maybe that will make me feel a little less silly. I was prepared for you to get angry or something.”

His warm fingers massaged gently into the nape of her neck, the sensation sending tingles down her spine.  Had it really been that long since someone touched her?  She forced herself to focus on the words leaving his mouth.  “Why get angry?  Not like you can change what happened to you.  And you sure as hell didn’t choose this burden.  I have questions.  Lots and lots of questions.  But I’m hungry.  And a big guy like me shouldn’t go hungry.”

Gina allowed her shoulders to relax.  “You’re right, a hungry giant storming around the Keep is probably a bad idea.”

He grinned and pulled her into his side.  “I’m so glad we understand one another.”

They sat at a table near a back wall, Bull facing the room.  Gina looked around the room with interest.  Giant stone mosaics spanned the walls, while fantastic stained glass windows filtered the light filling the space.  At the end of the large hall stood an opulent seat.  She looked up to see a balcony winding around the top of the space.

“Impressive place,” she muttered.

He glanced around.  “It’s coming along.  It was barely habitable a few months ago.  The throne is…new.”  He said the word with distaste.

A serving girl arrived with a platter of food on one arm, and plates in her other hand.  She ignored Gina, but gave Bull a glittering smile.  “Long time no see,” she said, a hopeful tone in her voice.

He smiled briefly.  “I suppose.  What’s for breakfast?”

The girl’s smile faltered.  “The usual,” she said dully before setting her load down with a clatter and walking away.

Gina shook her head.  “You heartbreaker, you.”

He had the decency to look just the tiniest bit ashamed.  “Sorry.  I didn’t remember her name, and didn’t want her to figure it out.”

She sat back and regarded him for a moment.  The she shrugged.  “I can’t say I blame her.  I’d be pretty disappointed if you couldn’t be bothered to remember my name after the fact.”

His brow raised and a sly smile came to his face.  “What, you’re not going to even pretend to be shocked at my whorish ways?”

Gina scoffed.  “Whores make money when they have sex.  No sweetheart, you’re just a good old fashioned slut.”

He blinked and stared for a moment before throwing his head back and howling with laughter.  She laughed along with him, the feeling both foreign and freeing.  They both had tears in their eyes by the time they got their mirth under control.

He shovelled some food onto his plate and began to tuck in.  She watched him for a minute before asking, “You feeling any better?”

He shrugged.  “My head still feels like someone took a hammer to it, but it’s better than it was.”

“Well, you should probably go see Stitches before long.  He was pretty worried about you last night.”

Bull waved a hand dismissively.  “He’s seen me go through worse.”

“Well, I haven’t.  And it was damn scary to see your eyes roll back in your skull as you collapsed.”

He scowled.  “I wish I could remember more.  The last clear thing I can remember is Alita spitting out my ale.”

“Do you remember me having a glass?”

His eye lit up.  “You really had some?”

“Yes.  I’m pretty sure I’ve got hair on my chest now.”  She chuckled and pretended to examine her chest.  At his quick grin, she waved her hand.  “Eh, it’s the second time I made that joke.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes before his toes nudged against hers.  “How are you feeling?”

She swallowed a mouthful and shrugged.  The cat was out of the bag anyway.  No sense in hiding the truth now.  “Terrible.  Guilty.  The worst person in two worlds.  Something along those lines.”

He frowned.  “What do you have to feel guilty about?”

Gina scoffed.  “Well, for starters, you all might have known about Corypheus sooner.  Could’ve been looking for the other people in that room.  Maybe things would be different now.”

He ran a finger over the rim of his glass.  “Things weren’t that organized in Haven.  We were scrambling to get that damned Breach closed.  Nothing else really mattered.”

“But if you’d known…”

“There was still nothing to be done.  He was a ghost coming out of the shadows.  No way would we have found him until he wanted us to do so.  Even now we can’t.”  He leaned forward and set his hand on top of hers.  “Don’t beat yourself up.”

“But what about the other soldiers?  What if you knew about them?”

Bull shrugged.  “Who knows?  You don’t remember the entire uniform, so it’s like another ghost in the shadows.”  He sighed.  “And who knows if anyone would have listened to you anyway.  They weren’t exactly rational when this whole nonsense started.”

She sighed.  His big hand wrapped around hers, making her feel particularly tiny.  “I’m sorry I lost my temper and threw this mess in your face,” she whispered, staring at their joined hands.

His thumb began to make slow circles over her skin, distracting her from her inner turmoil.  “I’m sorry that I pushed you too far.  I never intended to pry.”  He squeezed her hand.  “I just didn’t want you to run away from me again.”

She raised her eyes to meet his.  “Why?  I mean, you hardly know me.”

A smile tipped the corner of his lips up.  “Ben-hassrath.”

She snorted.  “You keep saying that word, and I have no idea what it means.”

His smile widened.  “That’s what I am.  A spy.  Trained for it since I was about twelve or so.”

“Uh huh.  And what does that have to do with anything?”

His thumb returned to the tantalizing circles.  “I can read people.  I can see things they don’t even know they are hiding.”

She gave him a challenging stare.  “And what else do you think I'm hiding?"

He shifted so that his back rested against the wall.  “I’ve watched you play anti-social.  Avoiding eye contact like you’re some shy little thing.  Trying so damn hard to avoid attention.  But then you smile at a bar maiden, and you just…glow.”  His eye scanned the room briefly before returning to her.  “Because you can’t hide how vibrant you are.  How you can hold the attention of an entire room without even trying.  This mask you’re wearing is a poor disguise.”

Gina stared at him mutely, trying to find some semblance of a response.  No one had ever called her vibrant before.  A smug little smirk passed over his face before he continued.  “And let’s not forget the little display with that asshole soldier.  For someone trying so hard to appear meek and mild, you’ve got a spine made of solid iron.” 

At that, she shook her head.  “No, I don’t.  I’m weak, and selfish.  Too afraid for my own skin to think about the other people suffering, to think about the ways I could save them.  Don’t give me credit I don’t deserve.”

His hand tightened.  “And as soon as you realized that Alita didn’t remember everything, it ate away at you.  You were even concerned about damaging my reputation.  Which is cute, by the way.”

Gina frowned.  “But now I’ve endangered you.  If they find out you've been hiding this...”

Bull growled, the sound feral and savage.  “I’d like to see them try to endanger me.”

She was about to argue with him when he dug a finger into her palm and gave a barely perceptible shake of his head.  A moment later Alita’s voice rang through the room.  “Well, isn’t this just the most adorable scene?”

Gina raised her brow and turned to face her.  A twist of fear burrowed into her gut, but she forced herself to smile pleasantly.  “Good morning.”

The blond gave her a scathing look.  “Is it?  No one bothered to let me know what happened to one of my inner circle members.  For all I knew, he was dead.”

Bull cleared his throat.  “Nope.  Not dead.  Wished I was for a while, though.”

A strange look skittered over the woman’s face before she sneered.  “Well, at least the two of you are out having the time of your life.  While I worried and paced the floors.”

Gina glanced at Bull, noting the tension in his shoulders and the tightness in his jaw.  He said stiffly, “You’re right boss.  I should’ve reported to you before going to breakfast.”

She laughed, the sound shrill and unpleasant.  “Breakfast?  It’s past lunch.  Not like it matters to you lately.”

Bull sat straighter.  “Got something to say, boss?”

Her face twisted again.  “Just thought I was getting the best mercenary money could buy.  That's all.”

He stood, his height taking Gina’s breath away for a moment.  His eye was focused on the Inquisitor, filled with loathing.  “If you’re disappointed, why don’t you just tell me what I could be doing better?  Have I not protected you well enough on the field?  Defended your back with my life?  Are my reports not frequent enough?  What would satisfy you, boss?" 

She curled her lip.  “I shouldn’t have to tell you.”

Gina wrapped her arms around herself, wanting desperately to escape the tension in the room.

Bull glared at Alita.  “When you can be rational, we’ll talk.”  Then he stalked toward the door. 

Gina stood to follow, but Alita caught her arm.  “I thought you worked in the barn.”

She pulled her arm free.  “I do.”

“Then maybe you should go hang out with _those_ barn animals instead,” the woman said, her voice icy with disdain.  As though to quell any doubts, she tipped her chin at Bull’s retreating back.

Gina felt her entire body go rigid.  “Just who the fuck do you think you are?” she snapped, ignoring the heat rushing to her face.

Alita gave her a haughty look and stepped closer, raising her right hand.  “The Herald of Andraste.  Who do you think _you_ are to speak to me this way?”

Gina gave the glittering green mark a bored look.  “Is that supposed to leave me shaking in my boots, princess?”

The blond’s face went scarlet.  “I am chosen by the Bride of the Maker herself.  You should be on your knees in gratitude.”

Gina glared coldly at her.  “Chosen by Andraste?  Is that what you think happened?”  She stepped closer, nearly nose to nose with the Inquisitor.  “You want to know what I think?  I think that you were in the wrong place, at the wrong time.  And that this could’ve happened to _anybody._ ”

Alita bared her teeth in a wordless shriek and threw a wild punch.  Reacting automatically, Gina ducked and dodged, then shoved her weight forward and into the woman’s body.  Caught off-balance, the woman tumbled to the ground ungracefully.  Almost instantly, she leapt back to her feet, lunging forward.

*******

Bull stepped between the two women, shoving Alita away roughly and gripping Gina’s marked shoulder tightly.  He glared at her fiercely, but she showed no sign of backing down.  Alita shouted another insult, but he ignored her entirely.  Gina tried to jerk free from him, to go around him, but he tightened his grip and shook her shoulder.  “Back off,” he commanded.

“Maker’s breath.  What is going on here?”  Cullen came running, flanked by two soldiers.

He could feel the moment Gina returned to reality and softened.  One of the soldiers took a step toward her, but cowered away when Bull gave him a warning look.  She cleared her throat.  “Just teaching our dear Inquisitor the danger of challenging a stranger.   You never know what might happen,” she said, her tone more tranquil than the vibrations running through her body would suggest. 

Cullen turned to Alita, who stood panting and wild eyed.  Bull gritted his teeth.  If Alita wanted to lock Gina up and throw away the key, there was nothing stopping her.  Hell, nothing would stop her from putting Gina’s pretty little head on the chopping block.  An excruciating silence stretched as she slowly caught her breath and lost the crazed look in her eye.  Finally she snapped, “Get them both out of my sight.”

Bull didn’t need to be told twice.  He spun Gina and marched her to the door.  Cullen gave him a furious glance as they passed, but Bull ignored him.  They stepped outside and down the big stairs leading the hall.  At the bottom, he guided her into a secluded alcove and pushed her toward the wall.  “Are you trying to get yourself thrown in jail?  Or worse?”

Gina shrugged his hand off and began to pace in the tight nook.  “I can’t believe she said that.  How dare she?”

Bull scoffed.  “I’ve heard worse.  You didn’t need to defend my honor.”

She glared at him.  “Well you better get used to it.  No one talks trash about the people I care about.”

The comment caught him off-guard.  Before he could respond, she made a little sound of exasperation.  “I need to go for a run or something.”

He frowned.  “A run?”

She lifted a hand, which trembled violently.  “I need to burn off some steam, or I’m going to rip my shirt off and show everyone just how Divine the Inquisitor really is.”

A delicious mental picture swept through his mind.  “If you’re determined to get naked, I could think of a distraction or two,” he said suggestively before he could stop himself.

A laugh barked out of her lips, but she didn’t stop pacing.  “As appealing as the offer is, I really just need to go have a childish temper tantrum somewhere private.”  She turned her big green eyes to his.  “It’s not personal.  I would just really rather not have a witness to how terribly I can behave if I want to.”

He didn’t want her to go.  But he could see the tension ramping higher and higher with each passing moment.  “Okay,” he said.  “Just be careful.  You caught the attention of some highly intelligent people today.  Cullen won’t forget your face.”

Gina nodded.  “I know.  I’ll be careful.”  She turned on her heel and jogged away, her steps light and bouncy.  

He watched until she was out of sight.  Every possible danger she faced ran through his mind.  Twice he took a step in the direction she left, but stopped himself.  She’d been on her own and doing just fine a week ago.  She could probably manage now.

Then again, a week ago she hadn’t humiliated the Inquisitor in a room full of people.  The instant spark of her temper hadn’t surprised him, but he had not expected her to leap so boldly to his defense.  Twice in two days, he’d been very surprised by the loyalty shown his way.  

It was a foreign sensation to him, though that hadn’t always been the case.  At home, he hadn’t questioned the loyalty of any one person standing at his side.  Then he’d been sent out on his own to play Tal-Vashoth, and learned just how easy it was to lose trust in everyone and everything.  

Of course, they’d known.  They’d sent him out in hopes that he’d learn the lesson on his own, and come running back, screaming for the comforts of everything familiar.  It was tempting, even to this day.  He was tired of feeling cramped, of having to duck through nearly every door.  He wanted furniture that could tolerate his size.  

He stifled thoughts of home.  They were unproductive at the best of times.  Right now, he needed to go check in with his guys, let them see that he was alive and well. Mostly.  And he needed to think about the incredible surprise Gina sprung on him.  

Walking swiftly, he crossed the courtyard and made his way to the Chargers’ quarters.  As he walked, he ran her story through his mind again.  More importantly, he replayed her body language as she spoke.  It had been instantly clear that she hadn’t planned to tell him anything, let alone such a big secret.  But everything remained clear and consistent. She hadn't wavered once, hadn't given any impression that she was still hiding something from him.

The thought of having that secret burdening her for so long made his heart ache.  No wonder she was so withdrawn and easily spooked.  He could picture her curling in on herself defensively as she told the story, and wanted to scoop her up and hide her from the big scary world.  To protect her.

Nothing he saw in her behaviour rose any red flags.  Though her fear shone through brilliantly, she hadn’t flinched away from telling him the details of her misadventure.  It was hard to get his head around the idea that she was from another world, but she was sincere as she spoke of the other place.  Every instinct he had believed her story.  

But what to do now?  The mark on her shoulder was clear proof that she’d been in the room with Alita during the moments preceding the Breach.  Unfortunately, he was confident that the announcement of another Herald would be met with great skepticism, not to mention a high level of mistrust.  The fight with Alita hadn’t done Gina any favours.  He scowled at the thought of the Inquisitor.  Her nasty comment rolled around his mind.  Comparing him to a farm animal was hardly original, but it stung nonetheless. 

Until today, he’d always respected the woman.  She rubbed him the wrong way in almost every sense of the word, but he believed her heart was in the right place.  She wanted the best for Thedas, even if it meant making tough choices and sacrifices.  Like Gina, she hadn’t chosen the mark.  If she’d had the option, she probably would’ve run as far and fast as her legs could carry her.  That hadn’t been her fate, and she’d risen to the challenge as well as anyone, he supposed. 

But as the Inquisition grew in power, she turned arrogant, became conceited.  She waggled the mark like a trophy and boasted about being the Herald.  Gone was the humble and terrified girl in Haven who could barely manage to keep eye contact with Grim, let alone Bull. In her place was a brazen woman with no shortage of ego or bravado. From her increasingly opulent clothing to the ridiculous throne, she was hardly recognizable.

Yet, on occasion he saw flashes of that meek girl.  In the genuine exuberance after the dragon fell.  In the look in her eyes as she tagged along to the tavern.  The appearances were so rare that he almost doubted himself, but today he’d seen that girl again.  Walking toward him, her eyes bright and joyous until she caught sight of their clasped hands on the table.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  Though the headache was substantially better, it still made his eyes ache and his ears ring.  Yet another problem he needed to solve.  What the hell had he ingested that made him so damn sick?  It had been years since someone had tried to poison him, but this attack was so subtle he couldn’t even begin to guess when or how he ingested the poison.  It might have even been something that absorbed through his skin.  

Krem was sitting by the door repairing his breastplate as Bull approached.  He looked up and smirked.  “Glad to see you didn’t kick the bucket, Chief.”

Bull grunted.  “Not yet, anyway.  Anything to report?”

His lieutenant shook his head.  “Stitches will want to look you over.  All quiet, otherwise.”

He sighed.  “Good.  At least something is going right.”  At the man’s curious look, he waved a hand.  “Long story.”

“Anything to do with a certain brunette?  You’re welcome, by the way.  Could’ve been Dalish sitting beside you this morning.”

Bull felt his lips twitch into a smile.  “I’ll have to return the favour sometime.”

Krem grinned.  “I’ll just add it to your tab.”

An easy laugh escaped him.  “I thought you were still working off _your_ tab,” he said, pointing to his eye patch.  

Krem snorted indignantly.  “I did you a favour.  Gave people something interesting to look at on that ugly mug.”

Bull pressed a hand over his throat.  “Ouch! Straight for the jugular today, Krem de la crème.”

He grinned unrepentantly. “Someone has to put you in your place, Chief.” 

“Glad I can count on you,” Bull said drily.  He clapped a hand on the man’s shoulder and went inside.  

Stitches was practically on top of him before his shoulders squeezed through the door.  “Where have you been?  Worried me sick all night, and then you just disappeared without even a how-d’you-do this morning.”  

Bull sank carefully into a chair and allowed the man to poke and prod him.  “Any idea what I might’ve gotten into?” 

Stitches gave him a grim look.  “No idea, Chief.  I gave you a general healing tonic last night.  How did you feel this morning?”

“Like a demon was tap dancing inside my skull.  Threw up twice.”

The healer’s eyebrows pinched together.  “Well, better out than in, I suppose.  Don’t suppose you remember anything?”

Bull shook his head.  “Nothing useful.”

The rest of the Chargers filtered into the room and perched on various beds and chairs.  He could see them relaxing at the sight of their boss upright and breathing, but there was a note of tension in the background.  Someone had gotten to their boss, and they didn’t like it.  

He sighed heavily and rolled his shoulders.  Stitches discretely checked both of his eyes, using his body to shield the others from seeing Bull’s ruined eye.  It wasn’t strictly necessary, but Bull appreciated the courtesy all the same.  He cleared his throat.  “I know you’re all concerned, and I respect that.  But sitting around and mooning at me isn’t going to change anything.”

Dalish spoke hesitantly, “So what do you want us to do?”

“Nothing.”  He didn’t mention the argument with Alita.  He’d discuss it with Krem later.  Right now his team needed a boost in morale.  “We haven’t had a good bonfire in a while.  Let’s do that tonight. Burn off this negative energy.  Invite some people, have fun.”

The mood shifted instantly.  The group discussed logistics and began to scatter to get things ready.  Bull waited until everyone left and sat in the silent room for a while. 

He lost track of time as he allowed his thoughts to wander aimlessly.  As his mind spun through the altercation in the great hall, a detail leapt out at him.  He closed his eye, and pictured the Inquisitor.  The barest flicker in her cheek.  He might have dismissed it if it hadn’t been followed by such an extreme over-reaction.  As he sat in the dim silence, it began to gnaw at him.

Before he could delve into the memory, a soft knock sounded at the door.  He itched a horn absently and called out for the intruder to enter.  The door swung open and revealed Gina.  A pleasant wave of delight swept through him.  He stood and crossed to her.  “Feeling better?”

She shook her head, and held out a hand.  He looked at it and saw a small cracked vial laying on a clean rag.  He tilted his head at her in confusion.

She grimaced.  “You should probably sit down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the comments - keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some intrigue, some fun, and maybe, just maybe, a little smolder...

Gina carefully placed the little vial on his broad palm and closed the door behind her.  He examined it, bringing it close to his face to take in all the details.  He inhaled and winced.  “What is it?”

She gritted her teeth.  “You sure you’re ready for this?”

He gave her a withering look and returned to his investigation.  Gina leaned on the footboard of one of the beds and crossed her arms.  “It’s a love potion.”

His movement stilled.  “Say that again?”

“Did I stutter?”

He cleared his throat.  “Where did you find it?”

“Well, luckily for you, Cabot is a slob who never bothers to sweep the tavern.  It was laying against the kick plate on the bar.”

“Are you saying someone tried to give me a love potion?”

She shook her head.  “No.  I’m saying someone _did_ give you a love potion.”

Bull scoffed.  “How can you be sure?”

Gina waved a hand as she explained.  “The smell.  I remember smelling it when I took a whiff of your ale.  It didn’t really occur to me until I found the vial, but my ale didn’t smell the same as yours.  It didn’t have such a metallic odor.”

He set it on a small desk and sank into a chair.  “I don’t remember smelling or tasting anything different.”

“Well, you did say that the second cup is easier because the nerves in your throat are dead.  Probably kills the nerves in your mouth and nose too.  Maybe just enough to disguise an additive.” 

He frowned.  “Good point.”

“Anyway, I went to the apothecary.  Adan, I think is the guy's name,” she said.  “I pretended that a friend found it hiding in her husband’s sock drawer.”  She idly tidied the beds as she continued talking.  “He recognized it instantly.  Pulled out a box full of the little vials, all full of this brown liquid.”

“I asked him about it, how it works.  According to him, you dump it into your target’s drink or meal, and the potion does the rest of the work.  Makes them fall head over heels in love with you." She repressed a shiver.  "Close to 100% effective.”

Bull scowled.  “That’s just creepy.”

Gina nodded in agreement.  “The effect is temporary of course, so he makes a killing on selling multiple doses of the stuff.  Says he has a few customers that have been dosing their partner for years.  Should be illegal, if you ask me.”

The Qunari made a disgusted sound.  “So someone put this shit in my drink?  Why didn’t I turn into a love-struck fool?”

“Because it’s not a love potion for Qunari.  For you it’s a deadly poison.  Something to do with the binding agent.  It reacts badly with your blood.”

He glared at the vial.  “And that puny thing held enough to knock me on my ass?”

She nodded.  “As soon as I said something about Qunari, he got a little panicked look on his face.  Said that even a taste can cause problems for you.”  A shiver ran down her spine.  “It’s really lucky he sells such tiny vials, because you could have been killed.”

 “A little humbling to be taken out by something as innocuous as a ‘love potion’,” he grumbled.

She paused for a moment.  “It gets worse.”

He scrubbed his face with both hands.  “It always gets worse.”

She wanted to cross the room and wrap her arms around him, to absorb all the stress and tension radiating from him.  “I asked him who buys it.  He said he could never reveal his clients.  Otherwise he’d never sell another vial.”

He grunted and rolled his eye.  “A real stand-up guy.”

She smirked.  “He wouldn’t budge on it, no matter how much charm I poured on.  So I stole his record book.”

Bull’s eye opened wider.  “You did what?”

Gina shrugged.  “It wasn’t hard.  He had it sitting out on his counter in plain sight.  Someone else came in looking for a tonic to get rid of acne, so I snagged it.”

The corners of his mouth ticked upward.  “You are just full of surprises today, aren’t you?”

She pulled a battered leather volume out from under her jacket and waggled it in the air.  “I found at least two dozen entries for the stuff.”

“Anyone interesting?”

“You’d be surprised.  A couple Chantry sisters.  Lots of soldiers.  Even Dennet bought a bottle,” she said with a shudder.  Opening the book, she flipped to the middle and scanned the page and pointed to an entry.  “Check this one out.”

He squinted and read the name aloud.  “Talia.”  He looked up to her with a confused expression.  “Who’s Talia?”

Gina shook her head.  “I'm pretty sure it’s a fake name,” she said, giving him an expectant look.

He looked at it again and she saw as the answer dawned on him.  He squeezed his eye shut.  “Alita,” he said in a low tone.

She nodded slowly.  “I can't see it being anyone else.”

Bull’s eye opened.  “Have you shown this to anyone else?”

She scoffed.  “Hell no.  I may have been born at night, but it wasn’t last night.”

His head fell forward and his shoulders heaved in a sigh.  “Shit.”

Gina tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder.  “I’m sorry.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  “Why do you do that?”

She leaned into him and gently traced a scar that ran from the top of his shoulder to the top of his bicep.  “Do what?” she murmured.

“Apologize for everything.”

She shrugged.  “Well you can’t deny I’ve done nothing but present you with more and more problems.”

A smirk spread across his face.  “At least you keep it interesting.”

She laughed softly.  “Understatement of the year.”

*******

Bull brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tweaked her earlobe gently.  “Nice work with the vial, pretty lady.”

A wash of pink spread across her cheeks.  “It was nothing.”

He rubbed her back.  “It was _something_.  And I appreciate it.”

Their eyes met, and he found himself at a loss for words at the intensity of her gaze.  As though with a mind of its own, his hand trailed up, dragging lightly across her collarbone. Sliding up the side of her neck, he curled his fingers around the nape of her neck. His thumb brushed lightly where her jaw met her throat, and he felt her pulse jumping beneath the delicate skin there.

She licked her lips, the movement drawing his gaze. He moved trembling fingers to trace the shape of those warm lips.  He felt her hand at the back of his head, running her fingers through the bristly hair at the nape of his neck, sending tingles racing down his back. 

Bull slid his hand to cradle the back of her head, pulling her so close that all he needed to do was shift his weight forward and their lips would meet. He closed his eye and gently rubbed his nose against hers, breathing in her scent.  His other arm tightened around her waist, snugging her against his hips.

The door to the quarters swung open with a bang, flooding the room with bright sunlight.  Bull flinched and snarled.  Dalish and Skinner came plowing through the door, squabbling and towing a large keg between them. 

Suddenly realizing what they were interrupting, Dalish gave a squeak and dropped her side of the keg, which jerked the heavy barrel free from Skinner’s grip.  It crashed to the floor and burst apart, flooding the floor with ale.

Without thought, Bull simultaneously swept Gina off her feet and lifted his own feet off the floor.  Less than a second later, the flimsy chair cracked and collapsed under him, sending them both sprawling onto the now drenched floor.

The room fell utterly silent aside from the blurb and slosh of the spreading puddle of booze.  Bull sat up slowly, clenching his teeth at the rivers of cold ale drizzling down his back and soaking his pants.  Gina was already sitting up and trying to shake off excess ale.  Dalish had both hands pressed to her face in horror.  Skinner was frozen in place, his face twisted in shock.

Gina exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Bull, then burst into laughter, complete with snorts.  A moment later he joined her.  Dalish and Skinner traded nervous looks and scrambled to assist Bull and Gina to their feet.  Gina swayed on her feet, almost doubled over with laughter. 

Krem and Grim came into the room and stopped short, staring at the scene in mute shock.  Their dumbfounded expressions set Bull and Gina off on another gale of laughter.  Bull’s face and sides were starting to ache, but he couldn’t stop laughing.  

Gina leaned into him, practically wheezing.  “Oh god, you should’ve seen your face,” she sniggered.

Eventually Krem shoved them both out of the room.  “Lunatics,” he muttered as he slammed the door shut behind them.

Bull drew Gina to his side and planted a kiss on the side of her head.  "Let's go get cleaned up."

He turned to walk away, but she pulled him to a stop.  "Weren't we in the middle of something?"

His heart skipped a beat.  "We were.  But then ale.  Ale everywhere."

"Too bad.  I was looking forward to it," she said.  She took half a step before he dragged her back around.  Before she could say another word, he took her face in both hands and kissed her, gently at first.  Testing, tasting.  But then she sighed and her lips parted, and he couldn't help himself.  He growled and deepened the kiss, pressing her tightly to his chest.  She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon, making his head spin and his heart pound with desire.  

As they parted, he ran his fingers through her hair.  Foreign emotion swelled in his chest.  How had this woman so utterly captivated him?  "You intoxicating creature," he whispered.

Then he kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to CKRM Radio, All Bull, All the Time...
> 
> **Sorry for the delay. Had to rework some details. Another new chapter tomorrow, I promise!

Bull walked beside Gina, taking care to slow his steps and accommodate her short stride.  He didn’t often make the concession, but would have crawled on his hands and knees to stay at her side.  

He could still taste her on his lips. 

Was he going soft?  Here he was, in the midst of several major predicaments.  Any one of them would require his entire focus, let alone all of them at once.  Yet all he could think about was the look in her eyes when she pulled him back for ‘just one more’.

It took everything he had not to drag her into the next empty alcove and ravish her again.  He hadn’t been so captivated by anyone in his life, and couldn’t have explained it rationally to anyone if he tried.  Sure, he wanted to rip her clothes off and do unspeakably pleasurable things with her.  But he felt a deeper yearning for more.  He wanted to know everything about her, and not so that he could use those things to subtly manipulate her or to find her weaknesses.  Just for the simple joy of figuring out what made her tick. 

Unable to resist, he reached out and caressed her back.  She flashed him a smile, and slid closer to his side.  An idiotic grin stretched across his face and refused to fade.

He was definitely going soft.

They reached his quarters.  Bull ducked through the door, biting back a curse when his horn caught on the door frame.  Gina followed him inside and leaned against the wall.  He dug into his drawers for some clean pants.  The sticky cloth clung to him, leaving him feeling crusty and gross.

He turned to look at her, and found her watching him.  He grinned.  “Like what you see?”

She openly ogled him from head to toe, and then stroked her chin thoughtfully.  “I’m not sure.  Maybe you should do a little spin for me.”

Taking care not to scrape his horns on the ceiling, he did a neat little turn on the spot and then struck a funny pose.  “Better?”

She laughed and nodded.  “Much better.”

He cleared his throat meaningfully and pointed at her before making a little spin gesture with his finger.  “Your turn, pretty lady.”

Gina gave him a wicked smile before lifting on her toes and doing a fancy little step and turn that landed her mere inches from him.  Then she struck her own pose, taking his breath away.  “My, my,” he murmured, sliding a hand through her dark hair.  “Look at what the cat dragged in.”

Humor sparkled in her green eyes.  “You should see me when I clean up.  I’m told I almost look civilized.”

Bull chuckled.  “I’ll believe it when I see it.”  A sharp blast of wind swept through the room and snapped the sodden fabric of his trousers against his legs.  A chill shot through him.  “Speaking of clean, we should go get you a change of clothes too.”

She nodded.  “I suppose we should.”  Then she shot him a suspicious look.  “Is this some sneaky spy trick to find out where I live?”

He snorted.  “Please.  You wouldn’t even know I was asking if I was trying to be sneaky.”

She gave him a doubtful look, but then held out her hand.  “You know everything else, so why not?”

Her instant trust made him feel warm all over.  Bull took her hand, admiring how massive his hand looked in comparison for just a moment.  Then he gestured at the door.  “After you.”

After giving him a peek inside her tiny hut, they made their way to the bathhouse.  As they neared it, she hesitated.  He gave her a curious glance.  “Everything okay?”

She hugged herself.  “I don’t normally use the bathhouse.”  Flicking a glance at her shoulder, she grimaced.  “It’s too risky.  Someone might walk in.”

Bull hadn’t even considered the more practical dilemmas involved with her mark.  “What do you normally do?”

She shrugged.  “I make up some excuse to go to the horse pasture.  There’s a little creek nearby that I wash in, hidden away in the woods.”

The thought of her out in the woods stripped bare flooded him with desire.  He cleared his throat and slid a hand across her back.  “Well, today you get the comfort of a hot bath.  I’ll stand guard for you.”

She flushed a pretty shade of pink.  “That’s very kind of you.”

“Anytime,” he said.

True to his word, he took up post beside the door.  She disappeared behind the door, and he forced himself to think about anything but her naked body slipping into the steaming water.

Thoughts of the love potion put a hamper on any lingering fantasies in his mind.  He didn’t want to believe Alita had done something so reckless.  Why would she?  A woman in her position could have anyone she wanted.  Hell, if she had such a taste for Qunari, he could’ve found her a willing participant months ago.  

Proving that she’d used a fake name was another problem.  He suspected the right amount of coin or violence would get him close to the truth, but did he really want to know?  After all, how exactly would he bring it up?  “Hey, here’s this scout report, and by the way, did you put a love potion in my drink the other night?”  He scowled.  It would come across as arrogant at best.  She would absolutely deny it, and their working relationship would be even more strained.

As much as he was tempted to cut ties and return to his life as a mercenary, it wasn’t possible.  The Qun wanted him embedded in the Inquisition, and he didn’t want to give them any cause to call him back home.  No, if he was returning to Par Vollen, it was going to be his choice.

As he sat deep in thought, the flutter of wings filled the air.  Moments later, a crow landed on his shoulder.  Bull’s fingers moved automatically, detaching the slip of paper attached to the bird’s leg, and then giving its beak an affectionate rub.  It gave his ear a gentle nibble and then flew off to the aviary to await his responding message.

He unfolded the paper and read the report.  Apparently Venatori smugglers were getting bolder along the Storm Coast.  Par Vollen wanted them shut down, and wanted him to request that the Inquisition step in to make that happen.  He frowned and read the scout’s detailed report.

He was still considering the best plan when Gina stepped out of the bathhouse smelling of sunshine and soap.  She sighed contentedly and stretched her arms over her head.  “I haven’t had a hot bath in so long I forgot how amazing it feels.”

Bull tore his eyes away from the alluring way her clothing clung to her body.  “As much as I’d love to have you stand guard for me, I need to go see the Inquisitor.”  He flashed the report.  “Real spy stuff I have to go deal with immediately.”

She instantly nodded.  “Absolutely, go do what you’ve gotta do.”

He sighed and pulled her into a hug.  “The Chargers are having a bonfire tonight.  You should come.”

She leaned into him.  “I suppose that I could do that.”

“You suppose?”

She nodded.  “I’ll have to clear my very busy social calendar, but for you?  Anything.”

He laughed softly before dropping a kiss on the top of her head.  “I’ll hold you to it,” he said.

By the time the Inquisitor was free to see him, his pants were completely dry. He reeked of ale.  In hindsight, probably wouldn’t start him off on the best foot, but it was too late to do anything about it.  He entered the war room to find all four advisors standing and glaring at him.

He dipped his head in acquiescence, smoothly falling into his role as the Qunari ambassador.  “I’ve received a report from Par Vollen.  It needs an immediate decision.” 

Cassandra waved a hand.  “We’ll discuss the report momentarily.  First, let’s talk about your new friend.”  She said the last word with a subtle emphasis.  

Bull shrugged, hiding his concern carefully.  “What about her?”

Cullen scowled.  “Who is she?  How do you know her?”

Bull crossed his arms and regarded the General carefully.  He could see the restrained fury filling the man’s eyes, and the constant sidelong glances at the Inquisitor.  If Bull was a betting man, which he was, he would put all he owned on the fact that Cullen had feelings for Alita.  Feelings he could see weren’t reciprocated in the slightest.  It was too bad.  The two blonds would make a pretty couple, and he’d probably treat her like a precious gem for the rest of their lives.

“Gina is one of the horse trainers.  Brought in by Dennet.”  

“And who is she to you?” asked Cassandra.  

He raised his brow.  “With all due respect, what business is it of yours?”

Cullen stepped forward aggressively.  “Is she a threat to the Herald?”

Bull turned his chest ever-so-slightly toward the man, and squared his shoulders.  He knew the man wouldn’t flinch away at his size, but it would make him think twice before taking any shots.  “If the Herald learned to behave in a manner befitting someone in her position, not likely.”

“Got something to say, Bull?” Alita said in a mocking tone.

He turned slowly to face her.  “You aren’t ready for what I have to say to you.”

Leliana and Josephine exchanged glances, and Cassandra suddenly became very interested in a marker on the map.  Alita flushed and stepped toward him aggressively.  “Watch yourself, Qunari.”

Bull snorted derisively and waved a hand at her.  “See Cullen?  This is the shit I’m talking about.  She is the ‘great hope’ for this world.  It all depends on her, and yet she can’t set aside her ego long enough to realize that she’s threatening someone who could _literally_ rip her puny head off her shoulders.”  He glanced at her and added, “Single-handedly.”  

Silence fell over the room.  He could feel the frustration boiling inside the Inquisitor, but for once she kept her mouth shut.  After a long moment, he pulled the report out and tossed it on the table.  “Can we get down to business now?  Or do I need to point out a few more uncomfortable truths?”

Leliana picked up the report and scanned it quickly.  “How important is this to Par Vollen?”

Bull frowned.  “Very.  This red lyrium shit is nothing to be messed around with.  They don’t want it reaching their borders.”

She nodded and passed the report to Alita who gave it a disinterested glance.  “So what do they want us to do about it?”

Bull gritted his teeth.  “Well, if you had actually read the report, you’d see that they want to send a small crew in to shut this down.  Me, the chargers, and a couple more people.  You, Varric and Dorian, maybe.  They’ll have a small force meet us there.”

“When?”

Cassandra sighed sharply and snatched up the report.  “It says here that the next shipment is likely to arrive in three days.  So we should be packed and moving tomorrow morning.”

Bull nodded.  “Agreed.”

Leliana paced and touched the map along the border of the Storm Coast .  “I believe there is a cave entrance somewhere in this area.  It leads underground for several miles, and opens just down the beach from their landing site.  It would practically guarantee your arrival go unnoticed.”

Cullen shook his head.  “I heard that the cave collapsed during the spring run-off.  We’ll send a scout ahead to find the best path tonight.”

They continued to plan and discuss for almost an hour before finalizing their plan of attack.  Bull wasn’t thrilled at the idea of travelling with the Inquisitor for two days, but it was a small sacrifice if they could take out the smugglers entirely.  She had a sour look on her face, but didn’t contribute to the conversation.  

He sighed and stretched his back.  The war table was big, as far as furniture in this country went, but it still stood too low to be comfortable for him.  Josephine gave him a sympathetic smile and continued to scribble notes for the reports to follow the meeting.  

Alita huffed.  “So we’re actually doing this?”  
  
Cullen raised a brow.  “Is there a reason we shouldn’t?”

She scowled.  “I just don’t hear anyone asking my opinion.”

“I didn’t realize we needed to give you permission to speak,” said Cassandra drily.

Alita gave the Seeker an angry look before pointing to the report.  “I don’t see anything in there that benefits us.  Why should we go stop the Venatori on the Storm Coast when we have Red Templars and marauders over-running the Emerald Graves and Emprise du Lion?”

Bull tapped a spot on the coastline and then dragged his finger along a long river system as he spoke.  “Because the Red Templars are getting support from the Venatori and this is their supply line.  They need the Red Lyrium to continue their antics.  If we cut off this source, it’ll make them a lot easier to take on when we go clean house.”

Leliana agreed.  “This is also likely to strengthen our alliance with the Qun.  Their reports have solid intelligence and allowed us to get a step ahead of our enemies.  This is a small favour in the long run, and offers benefit to our cause as well.”

Bull nodded.  “She’s right.  Give them this, and they will give your mission further assistance.  If you refuse, don’t be surprised if the reports start to dry up.”

“Well then, what good would you be to us?” she said, a snide undertone colouring her words.

Cassandra drew a sharp breath and gave Bull an apologetic look.  “I think I speak for everyone here when I say that the Iron Bull has been a vital asset.  I did not trust him at first, but he has never given less than his all.  I do not think he will lose any value should Par Vollen pull their support.”

“I agree.  Certain conflicts notwithstanding, he has delivered on all of his promises.  Can’t say that for everyone we’ve encountered,” said Cullen, avoiding eye contact with Alita.

Alita shrugged.  “It was supposed to be a joke,” she muttered.

“In poor taste,” chided Josephine in a gentle voice.

Bull barely managed to contain his surprise.  His impression had always been that the advisors merely tolerated his presence because he came with backing from the Qun.  Cullen had even confronted him in Haven, questioning his every motive and movement.  Perhaps he'd read these people all wrong.

The Inquisitor scowled and sat back in her chair, fidgeting with a ruffle decorating the front of her shirt.  “Fine.  So we leave in the morning.  Let’s get this over with.  Some of us have places to be.” 

A few more details were confirmed, and the group parted ways.  Bull and Cassandra walked together, discussing an earlier report regarding the location of some rogue Seekers.  Before they parted, she leaned close to him and murmured, “Not to be rude, but you smell like a tavern today.”

He smirked.  “You can blame a broken chair for that.  Sorry, Seeker.”

She shrugged.  “Just thought you should know.  In case you plan on seeing your new friend later.”

As the stern woman strode away, he stared for a moment.  First Krem, then Dorian, and now Cassandra.  When the hell had he become so transparent?

He decided to follow the not-so-subtle hint and hit the bathhouse before going to the bonfire.  He sank into the hot water and groaned.  He never really thought about how sore he was, but when the heat sank into his muscles, it reminded him that his body was a wreck.  From his useless ankle to the patch over his eye, there was almost literally a map of injuries that spread across his body.  Pain was a constant buzz in the background that he mostly ignored.

He closed his eye and allowed himself to doze for a few minutes before scrubbing the dried ale off his back.  The air was brisk against his wet skin when he finally hauled himself out of the water.  As he dried off, he caught a glimpse of himself in the smudged mirror.  He paused and braved a longer look. 

Standing there, completely naked, he examined himself critically.  He knew he was in decent physical shape.  His abs weren’t as flat as they used to be, but he was still solid, not flabby.  He tried to retain the muscle he’d built over the years in Seheron, though he had to concede that his efforts weren’t entirely successful.  He’d been a workhorse in those days.  Now he had too much time on his hands, and access to entirely too much good food. 

He stepped closer and looked at his face.  Bull liked to think that the scars on his face made him look dangerous.  Some women seemed to like that.  Men too.  He looked at the place where his other eye used to be.  The bone had never quite healed right.  Sunken and surrounded with droopy eyelid, it looked like his face had melted in that one spot.  The eyepatch did a decent job of disguising just how much damage had been done, but the spiderweb of scars stretched outside of its borders.  As unpleasant as it was to look at, he considered it a badge of honour.  Proof that he was capable of doing the right thing when it counted. 

Satisfied that he hadn’t turned into a dough ball, he returned to the work of drying and dressing.

Bull reached the Charger’s quarters just as the sun was dropping behind the mountains.  A large fire crackled in the middle of a large ring of people.  He could see Sera flitting around and creating mischief, while Varric sat surrounded by people listening to him relay some story or another.

Action and cheering on the other side of the fire caught his attention.  As he drew nearer, he could see the familiar form of Krem standing in a ready position.  The lieutenant threw a straight punch, and was suddenly jerked forward and flipped onto his back.

Standing above him, Gina twisted his arm and applied pressure on the wrist.  Krem gasped and tapped the ground.  Instantly, she released the hold and helped him back to his feet.  “See?” she said, “It’s all about leverage and physics.”

Bull felt a grin spread across his face.  Moving quickly, he dragged a crate near the action and sat down to watch.  Gina was showing Dalish the move, which was actually pretty simple now that he saw it in slow motion.  A quick catch of the wrist, a tug in the right direction, and a sweep of the arm.  Dalish performed the move on Krem, who good-naturedly took another tumble to the ground.

Gina turned to say something to Dalish and caught sight of Bull.  A daring smile slid across her face, making him wish they were alone.  She pointed his way and said loudly, “If you get the right angle, you can take even a big guy like this off his feet.”

Krem snorted.  “Just go for the knees.  Works every time.”

Gina laughed.  “Where’s the fun in that?”

Bull rose to his feet and swaggered over to her.  “You think you can knock me down, do you?”

She met his eye boldly.  “Absolutely.  In fact, I’m pretty sure Dalish could too.”

Dalish raised her hands.  “Oh no, I can’t.”

“Sure you can.  Watch him throw a punch.”

Bull smirked and launched a fist, hard.  He was a little impressed when Gina didn’t flinch.  Dalish, on the other hand, practically cowered away, but Gina put a hand on her shoulder.  “Come on now.  What did you see when he threw that punch?”

Dalish looked uncertain, but whispered something Bull couldn’t quite make out.  Gina nodded.  “Exactly right.  Watch him do it again.”  She waved to Bull and he obeyed, repeating the punch.

Gina winked at him and then dragged Dalish a few steps away.  She spoke animatedly to the elf out of his earshot, and then both returned.  She patted Dalish on the shoulder and stepped back.  “You got this.”

Bull faced down his little mage.  She had a tense expression, but he could see the determination there.  If she gave a good effort, he’d let himself take the fall to boost her confidence.  He nodded to her, and then threw another punch.

Before he could blink, she stepped to the side and clamped both hands on his wrist, jerking him forward hard and then yanking back as he overbalanced.  The combined force flipped him neatly to land on the ground in a heap.  He coughed and lay there in stunned silence for a moment.  Gina whooped and slapped Dalish on the back, while other people cheered for the elf.  Then both women were hovering over him and offering a hand up.

He took the help, rising clumsily to his feet.  Dalish had an apprehensive look on her face.  “Sorry Chief,” she stammered.

Bull gave her a wounded look before breaking into a grin.  “Are you kidding?  I didn’t even see it coming.  Can’t wait to see you use it on some asshole in battle.”

Krem swung an arm around Dalish’s shoulders and dragged her away, demanding a celebratory drink.  Bull eased himself back onto the crate, and Gina busily brushed dirt and debris off his back.  “Poor dear, you’ve had the stuffing knocked out of you all day today.”

He pouted dramatically and nodded.  She tutted and gently tilted his chin up.  “Need me to kiss anything better?”

He pulled her tight to his chest and whispered, “I thought you’d never ask.”

She grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “Better?”

He shook his head.  “Not yet.”

She narrowed her eyes.  “Hmm.  What about here?”  Her lips pressed to his temple.

“Getting closer,” he said.

Another kiss, this time on his cheek.  Bull shook his head slightly at her questioning look.  She brushed her lips lightly across his, leaving a pleasant tingle in her wake.  Without meaning to, he made a little purring sound.  She grinned and kissed him a little harder, lingering just long enough to make him want more. 

Krem returned to them and shoved a mug of ale into each of their hands.  “And quit being sappy over here, you’ll make Grim ill,” he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Gina’s face went pink in the firelight.  Bull kissed her cheek and said loudly, “Don’t listen to him.  He’s just mad because he can’t close the deal on his latest conquest.” 

Krem made a rude gesture and blended into the crowd.  Bull smirked.  “He hates it when I get the last word.”

Gina smiled and traced a finger across one of his scars.  “Did you get your spy business sorted out?”

He nodded.  “We leave tomorrow.  Heading for the Storm Coast.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“Few days.  You gonna miss me?”

She nodded solemnly.  “I’ll cry into my pillow every night.”

“Aww, that’s kind of pathetic,” he teased. 

Gina sneered at him.  “What about you?  You think you’ll miss me?”

He tightened his arm around her.  “I’m already dreading it,” he said softly, not bothering to disguise the ache in his heart.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Me too,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for taking the time to read - it's flattering to know that people like my story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're listening to CJME's power hour, all Gina with no commercials!
> 
> *** More build-up...and if I get my butt in gear, maybe another chapter to follow tonight!

Gina watched the party progress from her place in Bull’s arms.  For a guy walking around half-naked, he was surprisingly toasty.  Her back was resting against his chest with his arms wrapped comfortably around her waist.  He was currently resting his chin on her shoulder.

The overwhelming sense of safety and comfort was almost enough to move her to tears.  She’d been in self-imposed solitary for so long that she almost forgot what it was like to have someone on her side, someone she could trust.   

Bull’s voice sounded in her ear, low and soothing.  “You went quiet on me.”

She gripped his hand tightly and shook her head.  “Just having a moment, don’t worry.”  

He kissed the side of her neck and sighed.  “I don’t want to leave tomorrow.”

Gina didn’t want him to go either.  It was disconcerting how quickly she’d come to look forward to just talking with him.  A few days might as well have been a decade.  Before she could turn and respond, a laughing Dalish came dancing over and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Bull’s warmth.  

He released his hold.  As she reluctantly stepped away he gave her ass a little swat.  She gave him a playful scowl before returning her attention to Dalish.  "Where are you taking me?”

The elf laughed.  “You need to meet Sera. She’s teaching us drinking games.”

Gina gave a short laugh, but couldn’t help the worry prickling in her mind.  She still had to take care with what she said.  Earlier she made a slip, telling Dalish to be ‘as quick as a bunny’.  Apparently bunnies didn’t exist in Thedas.  Luckily the elf didn’t question her stumbling explanation that it was slang for nugs ‘up north, like way north’.  She might not be so lucky with her next slip.

They reached a table surrounded by several people.  A tall blonde elf was laughing and making fun of Krem for having to take another drink.  Dalish parked Gina at the edge of the table and announced, “This is the girl I told you about!”

A burly man with a heavy beard lifted his drink in greeting.  “Welcome to the heart of the party,” he slurred.  

“That’s Warden Blackwall,” murmured Dalish.  “Lovely beard, isn’t it?”  

Gina nodded and raised her hand to him.  The blonde elf at the head of the table clapped her hands.  “Oy, can we get on with it?”

“Where is your damn drink?” shouted Krem, clearly a few drinks ahead of everyone else.

Gina was about to point her thumb back in the direction she came, but a big grey hand materialized from behind her and set her drink on the table.  Bull gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.  “Don’t have too much fun without me,” he said in her ear, the rumble in his voice making her entire body tingle.

Krem made a loud gagging noise, which made Bull laugh as he walked away.  Gina already missed the warmth of his skin against hers, but forced herself to focus on the table.  The blond elf was explaining the rules to the game.  “Listen up, I’m only going to explain this one more time.”

As Gina listened, it became clear that it was similar to a drinking game she played in high school.  Each person had to repeat a long string of phrases and add their own portion.  A mistake meant a drink, and not just a tiny sip.  She grinned as Krem made another attempt.  “I’m going to war, so I need to bring my shield, my sword, a couple of arrows, a bottle of wine, a blanket, two pieces of bread, a rusty helmet, and a bloody handkerchief!”  The table roared its approval, and the next person took their turn.

By the time it was Gina’s turn the list was staggering, and she hadn’t even heard of half the stuff.  What on earth was a Halla?  She took a deep breath and began to recite everything, joining the cheers when she managed to get through it on her first round.

A few turns later Dalish was leaning drunkenly against her, and Sera was demanding that someone start a new game.  No one else volunteered, so after a moment, Gina cleared her throat.  “I have one?”

The elf eyed her interestedly.  “Are you asking or telling?”

Gina marshalled her courage and said firmly, “Telling.”

A crooked smile came to her face.  “Well then.  Get on with it.”

“The game is Never-Have-I-Ever.”  Gina took a quick sip of her drink and explained, “I’ll start.  I’m going to say something that I’ve never done.  Everyone at the table who has done that thing has to drink.  If no one drinks, then I have to drink.  Then the next person has their turn.”

Sera frowned.  “What sort of things?”

Gina shrugged.  “Anything, really.  You can be as clean or as dirty as you want.  I’ll get us all started.  Never have I ever been to Val Royeaux!”

Dalish took a big drink and said,  “My turn!  Never have I ever...eaten nug meat!”

Krem made a harassed sound and took a drink.  “It was that or starve,” he said defensively.

Sera cackled with laughter.  “Oh this is fun!  Hmmm...never have I ever slept on satin sheets.”

There was an uncomfortable noise from Blackwall.  His cheeks were bright red as he took a swig from his mug.  “No, I don’t care to explain!” he snapped before anyone could say anything.  Everyone erupted into laughter, and the game continued.

It came time for Gina again, who had been pleasantly surprised to hear things she could drink to honestly.  She cleared her throat.  “Okay, we’ve had a nice clean round.  Time to make it a little more interesting, don’t you think?”  She gave everyone a sly look and said slowly, “Never have I ever….slept with an elf!”

Both elves at the table whooped with laughter and took big swallows of their drink, as did a few other people at the table.  Dalish slapped a hand on the table and shouted, “Never have I ever kissed a Seeker!”

Gina didn’t know what that meant, but Krem turned scarlet before taking a drink.  “I am never telling you anything again,” he hissed at Dalish, who snorted with laughter.

Others began to join the game, soon making the table the centre of the party rather than the bonfire.  Someone shouted, “Never have I ever slept in a barn!” and Gina took the last sip in her mug, enjoying the buzz flowing through her veins.  Turning to find a keg, her foot caught on someone else’s.  Warm hands slipped around her waist before she could topple over entirely, and she looked up to see Bull’s amused face.  “I thought I said not to have too much fun,” he teased.

She laughed and lifted on her toes to kiss his cheek.  He hugged her and indicated the table with his chin.  “Look at you, all social and stuff." 

Gina gave him a pleased smile.  “I’m having a lot of fun.  Thank you for inviting me.”

He brushed his thumb along her cheek and said, “Thank you for coming.”

Krem’s voice piped up behind them.  “Never have I ever kissed a Qunari!”

Gina felt her face go hot.  Bull laughed and pushed his ale into her hand. “I believe you’re supposed to drink, pretty lady.”

She took the heavy drink and drained it before wiping her mouth and giving Krem a mocking salute with the empty mug.  Krem lifted his own mug in return before turning to listen to the next player.  Gina returned her attention to Bull, swaying and catching his arm for balance.

He chuckled and slipped his arm around her again.  “Easy there, darlin’.”

She sighed and nestled into him.  “How are you so warm?  You ain’t got no clothes on.”

His chest vibrated against her ear.  “I suppose I’m just that sexy,” he said.

She nodded gravely.  “Makes sense.”

Another raucous chorus of laughter sounded behind them, along with the sound of a few clanked mugs.  Bull rubbed her back and spoke into her ear quietly, “Wanna get out of here?”

She wanted nothing more in the world.

They wound up along the high wall where Gina had gotten the nerve to actually talk to Bull.  He pointed out a few constellations in the starry sky, explaining that they only came into view certain times in the year.  As he finished another story, she spoke abruptly.  “Did you really kill a dragon?”

He laughed.  “Yes.  Not alone, though.”

“Dragons don’t exist where I come from.  I mean, we have legends of them roaming the world, but none actually roaming.”

“Every legend starts somewhere.”

She nodded.  “True.  What was it like?”

As he spoke, he became animated.  “Big.  No, huge.  Like, gigantic!  This one was all red and yellow, scales bigger than my face.  She could fly, but Varric took out her wings with Bianca.” 

“Bianca?”

He smirked.  “His crossbow.  Named it Bianca.  Don’t ask him about it, because you’ll never shut him up.”

She laughed and leaned into his side.  “I remember you saying something about it breathing fire.”

Bull nodded.  “It made this noise, and then poof.  Everything is on fire!  You know, Qunari hold dragons sacred.”  He snickered.  “Well, as much as we hold anything sacred. ‘The Glorious Ones’.  Ataaaaashiiii,” he said, drawing out the last word. 

“Ataashi,” she repeated.  “Is that your home language?”

“Qunlat,” he said, followed by a string of gutteral words and phrases.  He turned to her and continued speaking the strange language, though the look in his eye was easily translated.  Gina felt her pulse start to gallop as he reached out and buried a hand into her hair.  He whispered one last phrase before catching her lips with his, crushing her tightly to him.

When they parted, they were both breathless.  He lifted a trembling hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear before suddenly wrapping both hands around her waist and lifting her to sit on the wall.  He grinned.  “Much better. Now I don’t have to bend in half to do this,” he said before kissing her again.

The Qunari was addictive.  She couldn’t get enough of him, and he had barely touched her.  She practically quivered with desire, wishing desperately that they were somewhere even more secluded so that he could have free rein with those big warm hands.  

In the meantime, she satisfied herself with exploring his body with her hands.  She dragged her fingers across his collarbone, and was delighted to see his skin pebble in the wake of her touch.

He groaned and trapped her hand, kissing each fingertip before settling it back on his chest.  “Be good.  I’m trying to take my time.”

She kissed along the line of his jaw before whispering, “Maybe I don’t want you to take your time.”

He rasped, “Trust me.  Slow.  Slow is what we need.  Figure each other out.  Find out whether this,” he scraped his teeth gently down the side of her neck, “is what you want.  Or if you prefer this,” he grabbed handful of her hair and dragged her head back before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin on her neck with an impassioned snarl.

Gina gasped in delight.  “More of both, please.”

A rough groan rumbled in his chest.  “Not fair, Gina.”

She caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.  “Sorry.”

He shook his head.  “There you go apologizing again.”

She barely stifled another.  “It’s a Canadian thing.”

He smirked.  “Then Canadians are weird.”

She gave his ear a little tug.  “Hey now.  We’re a bunch of keeners, but we have no problem throwing down our gloves and getting a little rowdy.  So watch yourself before we get ourselves into a kerfuffle, eh buddy?”

He stared at her, clearly baffled.  She laughed and crooked a finger at him.  “I’ll translate later.”

His lips met hers again, all soft and warm and tasting ever-so-slightly of...chocolate?  She broke away and tilted her head.  “Is there _chocolate_ in this place?”

Bull’s face broke into a smile.  “Yes.  I had some hot cocoa earlier tonight while you were busy playing games.”

“And you didn’t share?”  She pressed a hand to her heart dramatically.  “And here I thought we were friends, the Iron Bull.”

He laughed.  “Would you like some now?”

“Uh, yes please,” she demanded petulantly.  

As his hands spanned her waist again, she put a hand on his chest.  “Wait,” she whispered.  At his curious glance, she cleared her throat.  “I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

She toyed with the buckle on his chest harness.  “Everything.”  Lifting her eyes to meet his, she said quietly, “I was going insane on my own.  I didn’t know what to do.”  She swallowed past a lump in her throat and dashed away an errant tear.  “Even if I never figure out my role in this place, at least now I’m not alone.”

He gently stroked another tear away with his thumb and kissed her lips softly.  “You will never be alone again.”

She rested her forehead against his and fought against the tidal wave of emotion surging through her chest.  She released a shaky breath and gave him a rueful smile.  “I’m a hot mess tonight, aren’t I?”

He shook his head.  “You’ve just been carrying a heavy load for too long.  Time to let someone else shoulder the burden.”

Gina squeezed her eyes shut and clasped one of his hands to her heart, unable to put into words how utterly grateful she was to have met him.  He held her close, humming the same soothing tune from his room.  Finally, she mustered control of herself.  “Okay, let’s go.”

He nodded and lifted her lightly, setting her back on her feet.  Before he moved away, she put both hands on his face and pulled him in for another kiss.  “One for the road,” she explained, giving him a wobbly smile.

He gave her two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they just sickeningly cute???


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious, folks. Buckle up!

Bull rode in silence, allowing his horse to trail behind the others.  His mind was on Gina, wishing he was still in Skyhold with her.  A smile touched his lips as he thought about their night together. 

After rustling up some cocoa from the kitchens and they sat together on his bed, drinking and talking.  She had questions about him, and he had more than enough questions about her.  The night ended with them cuddled together and sleeping the last few hours before dawn.

The memory of her curling into his side made him tingle with desire.  If he closed his eye, he could still feel the light heat from her slender form against his ribs.  Could feel the points of her beautifully shaped breasts pressing into his skin.

If he hadn’t had to head out for the Storm Coast, he would have done such wicked things to that sweet little body.  But there was no way he was going to rush through their first time.  She was no one-night stand.  If he could do the night over, he’d take her directly to that rickety bed and spend the night exploring her every curve and finding all the ways that he could make her eyes roll back into her skull with pleasure. 

Since he couldn’t, he had to satisfy himself with the thought that he could make up for it upon his return to the keep.  Oh, how he was going to make up for it.

A hand waved in front of his face, jerking him out of his fantasies.  He scowled at Krem.  “What do you want?”

His lieutenant positively glowed.  “I was telling you that we’re getting close.  Cassie…I mean the Seeker, would like to speak with you.”

Bull lifted a brow.  “Cassie?  Is that the nickname she wants us to use now?”

An amusingly panicked look crossed the man’s face.  “No!  Maker’s balls, no!  Can you please, just one time, not make me look like an idiot?”

“I’ll see what I can do.  Mindless Qunari, you know,” he said, firing Krem a teasing smile.

The man didn’t look encouraged.  Bull urged his horse forward and pulled up alongside Cassandra.  The scout had sent back a report detailing their two ingress options.  Cassandra handed it to him and said, “Seeing as this is at your commander’s request, we feel you should make the decision.”

He glanced at Alita’s back and raised his brow.  “We?”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  “Yes, we.”

He shrugged and returned to the report.  The Inquisitor wouldn’t even look at him, let alone speak to him.  It suited him just fine for the journey, but actually acting on the mission was different.  He would have preferred an open discussion, but he wasn’t about to be the one breaking the cold silence between them.

He and Cassandra debated the merits of each path before concluding that the high road would offer better vantage point.  Once the decision was made, he gave a sharp whistle and scribbled out a note.  As he finished his signature, a crow landed on his shoulder with a rusty caw.  He quickly attached the note and gave the bird a command.  It nipped his ear lightly and lifted to the sky, soaring off to deliver his message to the Qun forces waiting to rendezvous.

The rest of the ride went swiftly.  Bull briefed the Chargers again, making sure they understood their role in the upcoming skirmish.  The Venatori were notoriously brutal.  He needed to know that his crew was up for the challenge. 

Finally satisfied, he rode to join the rest of the Inner Circle.  Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian were talking quietly among themselves while Alita rode in stony silence.  Dorian gave Bull an appraising look.  “About to see some of your compatriots.  Excited?”

Bull shrugged. He wasn't sure how he felt about meeting up with any Ben-hassrath agents.  Mostly curious.  Who would they send?  He tried not to think of how they'd react to seeing him.

Varric smirked.  “Maybe it’ll be the Arishok himself.” 

Cassandra snorted derisively.  “Be sensible, Varric.”

The dwarf rolled his eyes.  “It’s called a joke, Seeker.  Maybe you should grow a sense of humor.”

“Maybe you should learn how to be funny,” she retorted.

“Ugh, would you two shut up?”  Alita turned and gave them both a nasty glare.

Bull scowled.  It was a funny spat, for once.  He leaned toward the pair and stage-whispered, “Speaking of growing a sense of humor…”

If looks could kill, he’d have been dead the second her eyes landed on him.  “We’re out here doing you people a favour,” she snapped.  “The least you could do is show a little respect.”

He regarded her coolly.  “If you want to turn around right now, you’re more than welcome.  No skin off my ass.”

She faced forward with an angry huff.  “We’re less than a mile away.  Don’t be stupid.”

Dorian frowned at the Inquisitor’s back, but didn’t say anything.  Bull breathed slowly through his nose.  “I will not strangle the Inquisitor, I will not strangle the Inquisitor,” he intoned inside his head.

As they reached the final clearing, rain began to fall in a lazy drizzle.  Bull climbed off his horse and gave him a thorough scratching behind the ears.  “Thanks for carrying my heavy ass all this way, Fuzzy.”  The horse leaned into the rubs and sighed contentedly when Bull was done. 

The Chargers filed in behind him as they crossed the clearing to the edge of the cliff.  As they approached, a familiar face came into view.  Bull grinned widely.  “Gatt!  Last I heard, you were still in Seheron!”

Gatt, a short elf with brown hair and a sly look about him, gave Bull a half smile.  “They finally decided I was calm enough to go into the world.” 

Bull indicated Alita with a wave of his hand.  “Inquisitor, meet Gatt.  We worked together in Seheron.”

The elf turned to Alita and bowed his head.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor.  Hissrad reports that you’re doing good work.”

“Hissrad?  Is that his real name?”  There was a note of curiosity to Alita’s voice.

It was.  A name he hadn’t been called in years.  Not to his face, anyway.  Gatt crossed his arms.  “Under the Qun, we use titles not names.”

Bull frowned.  “My title was Hissrad because I was assigned to secret work.  You can translate it to ‘Keeper of Illusions’ or-“

Gatt cut in, “Liar.  It means Liar.”

In that moment, he hated the smug little elf.  “You don’t have to say it like _that_.”

Alita sneered at Bull before turning back to Gatt.  “Well, it’s certainly nice to know that good things are being said in my friend’s secret reports.”

“Ah, but they aren’t really secret, are they?”  Before Bull could say anything, he raised a hand.  “Relax, Hissrad.  Unlike our superiors, I know how it works out here.  We’re in this together.  The Tervintor Imperium is bad enough without the influence of this Venatori cult.”

Dorian scoffed.  “Oh yes.  Filthy, decadent brutes.  The lot of them.  I’m sure life would be much better under the Qun.”

Gatt scowled.  “It was for me.  The Qunari saved me from a life of slavery in Tervintor.  I was eight.  The Qun isn’t perfect, but it gave me a better life.”

“Yes, free from all that pointless free will and independent thought.  Such an improvement.”

Bull turned to face Dorian.  “Look, we both have our problems.  You’ve got that whole slave thing, we’ve got that whole control issue.  This is a little bit bigger than both of us.  We can’t let this red lyrium into Minrathous.  It will spread like wildfire, and we’ll have an even bigger mess on our hands.”

The Mage sighed and nodded.  “Fair point, I suppose.” 

Gatt cleared his throat.  “The Ben-hassrath agree.  That’s why we’re here.”

Bull scowled.  He was used to _them_ being over there.  Not here, not in his face.  He was coming to the uncomfortable realization that he preferred them being far away.  Alita spoke, interrupting his thoughts.  “I have an entire army at my disposal.  Why aren’t we hitting these assholes with everything we’ve got?”

The elf gave her an odd look before glancing at Bull as if to ask, is she for real?  He spoke respectfully, but Bull could practically taste the disdain on the man’s tongue.  “Because if you plow into here with your forces, they’ll see you coming from miles away.  They’ll make a run for it, and choose a new spot for their deliveries.  One our spies may not find in time to stop another shipment.”

Cassandra stepped forward.  “I understand you’ve got a Dreadnought on stand-by.”

He nodded.  “It’s just waiting just out of sight for our signal.  We need to run ahead and rout any lingering Venatori guard.  The scouts report two potential sites that they’ll be guarding.”  He pointed to two separate areas, and said, “Once we’ve cleared any Venatori out, we can bring in the Dreadnought.”

Alita said, “If the mages are so dangerous to the ship close to shore, why aren’t you attacking them on the open sea?”

This time, Gatt sighed audibly.  Bull scowled at the rude display.  It was one thing for him to loathe his leader.  It was quite another for an outsider to be blatantly disrespectful to her.  Especially one that knew better.  Bull said, “Most smugglers have fast ships.  They can outrun any Dreadnought on the open sea.  We need to hit them near the shore to be able to pin them down.”

She scowled.  “Well, let’s just get this over with.”  Without a backward glance, she turned and strode into the clearing behind them. 

Cassandra watched the Inquisitor leave before asking quietly, “Are you okay with this, Bull?”

“Not really.  I hate covering Dreadnought runs.  Too many variables.”  He considered the two locations Gatt recommended and decided to send the Chargers to the lower site.  Near the beach.  He said as much to Cassandra, and heard Gatt snicker.  “Got something to say?” he asked, not bothering to disguise the irritation in his voice.

The elf shook his head.  “Just think it’s interesting that you’re giving your Chargers the easier target.”

“How do you figure?”

“Lower and farther than the smuggler’s ship?  Shouldn’t be too heavily guarded.”

Bull smirked.  “I suppose we’ll have to do the heavy lifting, just like in old times.”

He quickly reconvened with the Chargers.  After explaining their mission, he started to give Krem a few more pointers, but the man cut him off.  “Yes yes, Mother.  We will be fine.  Don’t worry.”

He couldn’t help it.  He considered Mages dangerous at the best of times.  These ones had a lot to lose, and that made even the most reasonable person take risks and fight harder than they normally would.  “Don’t get caught in a ranged battle with their enchanter.  You won’t survive it.”

Krem shrugged.  “We’ve got a Mage of our own.”

Dalish protested, “I’m not a Mage!”

“And I’m not a man,” said Krem sarcastically.

Bull shook his head.  “Just be careful.  When this is over, drinks are on me.”  He raised his hand and extended his index finger and pinkie.  “Horns up!”

“Horns up!” they all cried, and then Krem hustled them down the path.

Dorian came to his side.  “They are a good bunch, aren’t they?”

“The best,” said Bull, trying to quell a sense of foreboding.

They grouped up and headed to the other target.  Bull was jogging easily, his breath coming in light puffs.  Gatt darted ahead and called back, “Be careful.  We’re to expect forces prior to the main encampment.” 

Bull rolled his eyes.  “We’ve all done this a few times, Gatt.”

“You’ve been living outside of the Qun for years now.  Just making sure your reflexes aren’t as soft as the rest of you.”

“Ouch,” Bull said drily. 

Varric smirked at him.  “Want me to hold your hand as you go into battle?”

“It might be comforting,” said Bull, holding his hand out expectantly. 

The dwarf shook his head.  “I’ve never met a more ridiculous Qunari in all my life.”

As they approached the main camp, a Venatori guard caught sight of them.  Before he could sound the alarm, Varric fired a well-aimed bolt into his throat.  He fell to the ground with a gurgle, and they rushed past him without a second glance.

Less than two minutes later, the Mages occupying the main camp lay dead at their feet.  Bull had taken out two in one swing of his axe, which earned him a surprised glance from Gatt.  “Still think I’m soft?” he asked pointedly.

The elf shook his head.  “Are we ready?”

Bull glanced at the Inquisitor, who merely shrugged.  Biting back an angry remark, he nodded at Gatt.  When this was done, he’d have a little chat with the blond.  She needed to learn how to carry herself like an engaged leader or she was going to destroy the reputation of the Inquisition.

A burst of red light streaked into the air far in the distance.  He squinted and saw Krem and the Chargers standing at the edge of the beach.  No one looked hurt, to his relief.  A streak flew into the air beside him, and he heard the familiar sound of the Dreadnought’s battle horn. 

The massive ship slipped into view, firing a volley into the smuggler’s ship below.  Bull laughed.  “That brings back a lot of memories." An explosion lit the cloudy sky.  "Good hit!”

Cassandra gripped his arm and pointed to the beach below them.  He looked and groaned.  “Shit.”  Another small group of Venatori Mages were rushing to the Chargers. 

“Your men need to hold that beach,” said Gatt, a warning tone in his voice.

“If they stay there, they’ll die,” he said flatly. 

Dorian said, “Call them back.  There’s time for them to escape if you signal them now!" 

“Don’t.  You need to do what’s right for this alliance, Hissrad.  For the Qun.”  Gatt spoke urgently, pointing to the smugglers.  “They _must_ be stopped.”

Bull shot a look at the Inquisitor.  She finally seemed to be paying attention.  “If they run, the ship goes down?” she asked.  He nodded.  She met his eye, a calculating look in hers.  “An alliance with the Qun is important, isn’t it?”

His lips twisted.  "That was the entire point of taking this mission.  Before we got shitty intelligence that threatens the life of my people."

Cassandra made a fretful noise, her eyes locked on Bull's lieutenant.  Alita strutted to the edge of the cliff and said, "If you don't make a choice now, you won't have one to make."

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped, the weight of the situation getting the better of his emotions.

Gatt snarled and advanced on Bull.  “Half the Ben-hassrath believe you’ve betrayed the Qun already, but I told them you’d never turn Tal-Vashoth.  I defended you, Hissrath.  Don’t you make me the fucking liar!”

Tal-Vashoth.  The word was like a slap to the face.  Time seemed to stand still for a moment.  He stood to lose some of the best people he’d ever met, or shatter everything he’d worked his entire life to build.  He raised his eye to the Inquisitor.  She was smirking, damn her.  

Cassandra spun to face him, a desperate look in her eye.  "Bull, please," she said, twisting her fingers together.

Bull clenched his eye shut and howled in frustration.  What the fuck was he supposed to do?  The Qun was his life, it was all he knew. They raised him, they were his family. He always planned to return home one day. 

But then his mind flicked through his memories, pulling out images that were forever seared there.  Varric and Dorian standing between him and a dragon.  Gina taking on the most powerful woman in Thedas for insulting him.  The advisors defending his honour without hesitation.  

A final image stood in front of them all.  A swath of ruined skin and a gaping hole where his eye used to be.  He snarled and jerked his horn free of its holder and blew into it with all his might.  

Gatt cried, “No!” and gripped his hair by the roots.  “What have you done, you fool?”

Bull ignored him, watching the Chargers make their narrow escape.  There would be more smugglers, no matter how many times they were wiped off the earth.  More would just take their place. 

He couldn’t replace the Chargers, nor could he replace his self-respect. 

Alita stepped to the edge of the cliff and watched as the Venatori turned their focus to the Dreadnought.  In moments the ship was on fire.  She turned to say something when there was a massive explosion, making everyone duck and cover their ears.  

Bull readied himself for the consequences of his decision.  He knew that his last ties with the Qun had been permanently severed the moment his lips touched the horn, but he didn’t know what the Inquisition would do with him.  Would he be banished?  Worse? 

No matter.  He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

Gatt paced back and forth, ranting at Bull.  “I can’t believe this.  All these years, Hissrad, and you’ve thrown it all away.  Everything you are.  For what?”  He sneered.  “For a bunch of disrespectful misfits?  I certainly hope it was worth it, Hissrad.”

Standing to Bull's side, Dorian sniffed dismissively.  “His name is the Iron Bull, you insufferable twit.” 

The elf whipped out a knife and brandished it at the Mage.  Bull stepped between them and towered over the elf.  “What do you think you’re going to do with that?”

A gleeful chortle came from behind him.  “Oh that’s right, the Big Scary One is on _our_ side.  Did you forget?”

Gatt glowered at Dorian, but he wasn’t stupid.  He returned the knife to its sheath and turned rage-filled eyes to Alita.  “Is this the way you treat your allies?”

She lifted her palms.  “I did not expect him to call the retreat.”  She raked her eyes over Bull with a disgusted glare.  “We can fix this Gatt.”

The elf stiffened.  “No.  There is no fixing what has happened here today.  I can promise you that, Inquisitor.”  The last word was spat venomously.

She put a hand on the man’s arm, but he batted it away.  “Do not touch me.”  He curled his lip at Bull and said scornfully, “Get out of my way, Tal-Vashoth.”

Bull stared him down, refusing to respond to the taunt.  The elf made a disgusted noise and stalked around him, shoving Varric roughly as he left the clearing.  The dwarf lifted his hands and called, “What the hell did I do?”

Bull turned to face Alita.  She was staring after Gatt, her chest heaving.  She spoke slowly through gritted teeth.  “When did I give the order to retreat?”

Fury ignited in his belly, but he schooled his expression.  “Oh, so you _were_ planning to participate?  With all the confusion, I really couldn’t tell.”

She laughed, the sound brittle.  “Silly me, I thought I could trust you to make a decision in the best interest of the Inquisition.  I certainly never expected you to choose your little friends like a selfish schoolgirl.”

The insult washed over him.  “If you wanted them to die trying to hold that beach, then you needed to make the call.  I will not send my men to their deaths on your behalf.  Not now, and not ever.”

The Inquisitor snarled and turned her back on him, addressing Cassandra.  “What can we do to repair our alliance with the Qun?”

The Seeker glanced at Bull and shook her head.  “There is nothing.  Par Vollen will take this as a direct insult, and will likely severe all ties.”  She put a subtle emphasis on the word ‘all’, making Bull wince.  His skin was starting to feel clammy as the reality of his choice began to crash down around him.

“What do you mean?  We can’t just throw some money and intelligence their way?”

Bull barked a laugh.  “Please.  You think they need your pitiful little Inquisition?   _We_ needed them.  They will never even entertain the idea.  In fact, whoever you send to grovel at their feet will be lucky to get out of Par Vollen alive.” 

She jabbed her finger at him.  “And you decided that a few jackass kids were worth more to us than all of the might and power of the Qun?”

He crossed his arms.  “I couldn’t possibly care less what they are worth to the Inquisition.  They matter to _me_ , and that’s all that I care about.”

Her jaw dropped.  “Are you kidding me?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”  He swung his arms wide as he released some of the anger boiling inside him.  “Is this all a game to you?  This entire mission you’ve been a whiny child.  If you can’t be bothered to act like a leader, then let someone else take charge.”

She waved the marked hand mockingly.  “That will _never_ happen.”

“Something is going to change,” he snapped.  “If it doesn’t, this Inquisition is going to be a miserable failure, and I will not go down with you.” 

She swung the marked hand at him, clearly intending to slap him across the face.  He caught it and flicked her away with a guttural growl.  She staggered a step, then sneered.  “Wow, less than five minutes as Tal-Vashoth and you’re already a vicious beast out of control.”

There was a moment in which he was terrified he would actually lose his temper and beat her beyond recognition.  His breath was coming in sharp gusts.  Cassandra put a hand on his arm but he flinched away and spun on his heel, bolting into the forest.

He crashed through the woods and found a private spot along the cliff’s edge.  With no audience, he let the anger explode out of his body.  The sounds tearing out of his throat came from somewhere deep and primal, and he couldn’t stop them.  An unlucky tree fell victim to his fists, and another dozen wound up cloven in two before the head of his axe broke free of the handle.  Several more were torn out of the ground and splintered like matchsticks. 

When the anger finally fizzled away, he dropped to his hands and knees.  Clouds of steam rose from his shoulders in the cold air.  He couldn’t breathe.  His hands were bleeding.  Everything hurt.

The Inquisitor had dug right into the heart of his deepest fear, whether she intended to or not.  He no longer had the Qun to focus on, to give him the control over his strength.  Throughout his entire life it had been hammered into his mind that being Tal-Vashoth was to lose control.  To become a wild animal with no thought.  Crazy.  

Just like he was behaving now.

His heart hammered in his chest.  He dug his hands deep into the muddy soil and tore them free with a roar, ripping out massive chunks of earth.  Another sound escaped his chest, this time less primal, and more desperate.  

The rain continued to drizzle on him as he sat on his knees, caked in mud and debris.  He didn’t know how long he’d been there when he heard tentative steps coming from the woods behind him.  The rage was gone, leaving him hollow and broken.  He could barely raise his head.

“Chief?”  It was Krem.

Bull tried to say something, but all he could manage was a strangled sound.  The man rushed to his side.  Krem set a hand on his back and then flinched away.  “Maker’s balls, you’re burning up.  I’ll get Stitches.”

“No.”  It was barely intelligible.  He hauled his face upward and looked at his lieutenant.

Krem’s worried eyes met his.  “They said you left the Qun.  Chief, what happened?”

Trembles wracked through his body and tears began to pour out of his eye.  “What the fuck have I done, Krem?”  The stoic soldier’s face contorted with shock before he wordlessly wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck.  Bull buried his face in the man’s shoulder and began to sob in terror, clinging to him like a lifeline.

***

Gina sank her weight into her heels and lifted lightly out of the saddle as the horse beneath her bounded over the obstacle.  He landed, and she turned a calculating gaze to the next jump.  Guiding him through a steep turn, she let herself smile.  

Horses brought her joy again. Such a simple thing, but it made everything in the world seem brighter.  

This one was especially wonderful.  The tall bay had heart and talent, and plenty of personality to go with it.  Dennet typically didn’t name the horses, but he made a rare exception after watching a particularly remarkable training session.  The surly Horsemaster raised a brow, but didn’t question her choice of Brego.

Brego took another tight turn and launched onto the high bank, his head up and ears pointed forward eagerly.  Gina laughed and let him loose.  “Fly, Shadowfax!  Show us the meaning of haste,” she quoted in his ear, bending low and holding rhythm with his rapid strides.

The wind whistled in her ears and brought tears to her eyes.  He pounded down the path, the trees blurring in her peripheral vision.  They rounded a corner and raced up the final slope toward the barn.  As they reached the gate, she gathered her reins and cued him to ready for one final leap.  

His muscles bunched and his front legs snapped up, his hind legs rocketing them high over the wooden gate.  It was like being catapulted into the sky.  As he landed, Gina pulled him into a circle, patting his neck enthusiastically.  “What a good man!”

The horse took a couple laps to calm.  He was puffing and snorting from the exertion.  She brought him down to an easy walk to cool down and took a moment to stretch her back out.  A small group of horses being led down the path caught her eye, and her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the massive spotted horse Bull rode.  

Gina watched eagerly for a moment, but felt herself deflate just a little when the Qunari didn’t also pop into view.  They probably had to debrief after their mission.  She sighed and returned her attention to Brego.  “Who was the best pony ever?” she asked, ruffling his dark mane.  He bobbed his head and brought his nose back to her foot. 

A voice near the front gate called, “Gina?”

She glanced up and saw Krem.  With a flick of the reins, Brego spun on his heels and jogged over to face the lieutenant.  “All in one piece, I see,” she said, grinning widely.

Krem didn’t smile.  “I need your help.”

She frowned.  “Is everything okay?”

“It’s the Chief,” he began, and she practically fell out of the saddle in her rush to dismount.  

“What happened?  Is he hurt?”

Krem shook his head.  “Not physically.  I’ll explain as we walk.”

She nodded and waved to one of the stable hands.  The young man came over and she handed him the reins.  “I need you to cool Brego out and put him away.  I’ll return the favour later.”

He shrugged and walked off with the bay who was busily investigating the boy’s pockets for cookies.

She had to jog to keep up with Krem’s brisk pace.  He was speaking in a low tone.  “Things went bad.  We were almost overwhelmed and Bull had to choose us or them.”  He caught her questioning look and explained, “The Qun.”

“Obviously he chose you,” she said, relief filling her heart.

Krem grimaced.  “At a heavy price.  He’s been disavowed.”

Gina frowned.  “What?  Why would they do that?”

The lieutenant sighed.  “It’s a control thing.  In the Qun, you obey without question.  He was ordered to hold the beach and stop the smugglers.  He sacrificed the beach, and the whole mission was lost.  The Dreadnought was sunk.”  

He stopped and turned to face her, gripping her arm urgently.  “I don’t know if he’s ever explained the Qun to you, but it’s been his entire life.  He was raised to be the ultimate soldier.  Until ten years ago, he was their superstar.  Then some shit went down in Seheron, and he was almost re-educated.  They decided he was too important of an asset and sent him out here to play Tal-Vashoth.”

Gina had heard the word before.  “He said that Tal-Vashoth are a wild version of Qunari.  They don’t follow the Qun whatsoever.”

Krem nodded.  “Right.  Well, now he’s one of them in the Qun’s eyes.  Untame and lost forever.  Not one of them will hesitate to kill him if they see him.”  He made a bitter sound.  “They’d consider it a favour.”

She swallowed hard.  They had talked into the wee hours, and while she didn’t understand the entire concept, she knew that the Qun was deeply important to Bull.  “He’s not taking it well, is he?”

“No.  He had it out with the Inquisitor, after which he went and destroyed half an acre of forest.  Bare-handed, mostly.  When I found him, he was barely coherent.  He...he cried.”  Krem shook his head and a haunted look came into his eyes.  “I’ve known the big arse a long time.  He’s not one to hide his moods, but I’ve never seen him cry.  Not even when he lost his eye.”

“Where is he?”

They started walking again.  “In his quarters.  He hasn’t said more than two words since leaving the coast.  Refuses to eat.  Walked all the way home instead of riding.  I don’t know what to do with him.”  

Worry prickled through her.  “And you think I’ll do any better?”

“Look, I’m not expecting any miracles.  But if he’s going to respond to anyone, it’ll be you.”

They reached his door.  Gina took a deep breath and knocked.  “Bull?”

Silence greeted them.  Krem hammered his fist on the door louder.  “Chief, can we come in?” 

Still nothing.  

They exchanged anxious glances and Krem grabbed the door handle.  It turned easily, so he pushed the door open and gestured for Gina to enter first.  

Bull was standing at the foot of his bed, his face drawn and tense.  Gina waited for her eyes to adjust to the dimness and scarcely hid her shock at the sight of him.  Dried mud, various plant matter and other gore she didn’t care to identify coated him from the tips of his horns to the bottom of his boots.  

He was staring at the bed, and a stricken look began to fill his expression.  Gina crossed to him tentatively.  “Bull?”

His face twitched, but he didn’t look at her.  She turned to see if there was something she was missing, but everything looked normal.  She turned back to him and touched his arm lightly.  “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

His eyes darted around the room and he curled into himself.  “I can never go home,” he whispered.

Her heart ached for him.  “I’m so sorry, Bull.”

Bull’s hands clenched and unclenched and he gazed unseeingly around the room.  Gina grimaced and turned to Krem.  “Bring me a bucket of hot water and a few cloths.”  Shooting another look at the massive Qunari she amended, “Make it two.  Big ones.”

The lieutenant dipped his head and exited the room.  Gina dragged the chair to an open area and took a hold of his hand.  Pulling gently, she guided him to the chair.  “Sit,” she said quietly.  

He obeyed.  She took a closer look and began to methodically brush the looser dirt and debris from his skin.  He didn’t react, not even when she unbuckled his chest harness and tossed it to the floor.  

Krem returned with two buckets of steaming water, followed by Dalish and Stitches.  Gina allowed the three to have a few minutes with their boss, but then shooed them away.  “I’ll call if I need help,” she said.  “Just give me some time with him.”

Dalish pulled her into a hug before leaving.  “Take care of him.  He’s a good boss.”  She glanced over and whispered, “The best.”

Gina nodded and closed the door behind her.  Returning to his side, she stroked a finger over his eyebrow, one of the only relatively clean spots on his entire body.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The mud was stubborn, but she was determined.  Taking care to clean every inch took time, but she’d have spent a lifetime if it would make him feel an ounce better.  He didn’t speak, but he meekly tilted and moved as she needed.  At one point he even held his arm over his head so that she could clean a particularly crusty patch of mud out of his armpit hair.  

His pants were stiff with mud, as were his boots and the brace on his ankle.  She had to reef on the release for the brace, but it finally sprang open, the metal squealing in protest.  Setting it carefully to the side, she turned her attention to the boots.  

As with everything else on the man, they were huge, easily standing taller than her knee while merely reaching mid-shin on him.  She fought with the knots on the laces before giving up and looking up at him.  “Is there a trick I’m missing?”  His movements were jerky, automatic, but he easily released the knots for her.  She patted his knee.  “Thank you.”

Working quickly, she pulled the boots off, followed by a pair of tattered woolen socks.  Gina inspected his ankle gently and cringed at the angry scars spread across the joint.  She shook her head.  “You sure have done a number on yourself, haven’t you?”

He didn’t answer, but at least there was life in his gaze as he watched her.  She stood and stretched before tilting his chin up.  The eyepatch over his eye was still filthy, but she didn’t know if he’d welcome her removing it.  Unable to resist, she pressed a kiss to his now-clean forehead.  

A shuddering sigh ran through him, and he leaned into her.  She cradled his head against her shoulder and stroked his back.  His hands trembled where they pressed into her back.  After a long moment of silence, she pulled away and took his face in her hands.  His green eye was wide and glazed over with dread.  It broke her heart.

She spoke softly, holding eye contact as she did.  “I’m not going to pretend that I understand what you’re going through.  All I know is that you’re in pain, and I would do anything within my power to make you feel better, if only for a second.”

He closed his eye and turned his face away for a moment before heaving a long breath.  “Why?  What good am I to anyone?  I’m Tal-Vashoth.  Tal-Va- _fucking_ -shoth.”

Shaking her head, she turned his chin back to face her.  “No.  You are still the Iron Bull.  A Qunari with convictions so strong that he sacrificed everything he holds dear to save the lives of his people.”

“And proved my disloyalty,” he retorted.

She scoffed.  “What loyalty have they shown you?”

He scowled.  “The Qun gave me everything.”

“And then abandoned you when you weren’t the perfect little machine they wanted you to be.  That’s not loyalty.”

His chest heaved and he squeezed his eye shut.  “You don’t get it.”

“Then help me understand,” she said, caressing his cheek.  “Tell me why you are so broken over an organization that chooses to disown you for saving the lives of your men.”

Bull’s face twisted and she could hear his teeth grinding together.  She waited him out, gave him the time to choose his words.  Finally he began to speak, his tone wooden.  “The Qun is more than just a religion or army, or any of that bullshit.  It gives us a means to control ourselves.  Keeps the demons inside at bay, and allows us to be productive members of the world.  Without it,” he broke off and made a tight fist.  “Without it, there is nothing to maintain that control.”

She crossed her arms.  “I don’t buy it." 

His eye met hers, startled.  “Excuse me?”

She shrugged.  “I said I don’t buy it.”

His lip curled.  “Explain.”

Gina could see each muscle tensing as he waited for her to say something.  She met his eye and said, “What tells you that you shouldn’t steal?” 

He blinked.  “What?”

She waved a hand at him.  “Come on.  What says, ‘Hey Bull,  you shouldn’t steal that thing’?  Does the Qun bop you over the head and remind you that stealing is wrong?”

He huffed.  “No.”

“Then what?”

She could see the gears turning in his head.  He frowned.  “Nothing. I just know that it’s wrong.”

“I see.  What about murder?  Rape?  Does the Qun have to remind you not to do those things?”

He shook his head slowly.  “No.”

She gave him a half-smile and tapped a finger over his heart.  “That, my handsome friend, is because you have a perfectly functional moral compass.”

He stared at her for a moment before shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  She pressed the point.  “You may not be an official follower of the Qun now, but that doesn’t mean that they can reach inside your skull and take away everything you know and everything you are.  You are still you.  You’re not going to go mad overnight and start murdering everyone because the Qun has chosen to pretend you no longer exist.  You are not a mindless beast.”

Lifting his hands, he displayed the damages inflicted by his rampage in the woods.  “I couldn’t stop myself doing this.”

She caught them both and pressed a soft kiss to each palm before looking in his eyes and saying, “I’d say that the cause was sufficient.”

He scoffed.  “My Tama would disagree. She’d say that it shows a lack of discipline.”

“No disrespect to your Tama, but somehow I doubt she’s ever been in your shoes.”  She caressed his hands and said, “You chose to save the lives of people who trusted you to lead them, even though it cost you everything.  Anyone with half a heart would understand why you had a meltdown in the aftermath.”

“The Inquisitor doesn’t get it.” 

She snorted.  “I said they had to have at least half a heart.”

The quip dragged a tiny smile out of him before a frown creased his forehead again.  He touched her, his fingers tentative.  “I’m scared,” he whispered.

Gina hugged him tightly.  “It’s okay if you're scared.  I won't tell anyone.”

He wrapped his arms around her.  She could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  “You’re a good man,” she murmured into his neck.

His body quivered.  “How can you be so sure?”

She kissed him softly on the lips.  “Because your Chargers believe in you.  You may have lost the Qun, but you still have the most passionate and faithful people I’ve ever met standing at your back.”  She traced a finger down his cheek.  “And don’t forget, when I unloaded a massive secret out of the blue, your only reaction was to sympathize with my pain.  You can’t fake compassion like that.” 

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.  “I’ll have to take your word for it.” 

She nodded.  "Fair enough."  She kissed his forehead again and said briskly, “In the meantime, get out of these disgusting pants.”  She stepped away from him and prodded his shoulder.  “Move it, mister.”

His brow rose.  “I don’t wear smalls,” he said, the barest hint of the confidence she knew and adored colouring the words.

She tilted her head.  “Since I don’t know what ‘smalls’ are, I won’t miss them.”

He smirked.  “What do you call the shorts you wear under your clothes?”

Her brow furrowed.  “Do you mean underwear?”

His smile broadened.  “Underwear?”  He repeated it, rolling the word through his mouth.  “Underwear.  That’s a great name for it!  Makes more sense too.”

Heat flooded her cheeks as she finally clued in that he was commando.  “So, no underwear, huh?”  She tried to stay casual, but her voice squeaked ever so slightly.

He stood, the sheer size of him taking her breath away.  His eye held hers as he lifted both hands to the side.  “Your move, Kadan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, has Gina bitten off more than she can chew???


	12. (The One With The Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, finally some good old fashioned smut!

Gina stared at him for a moment.  Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears that she was sure the entire Keep could hear it.  A half smile was ticking at the corner of his scarred lips.  Less than ten minutes ago, she’d had her hands all over him, cleansing the filth and grime crusting his skin.  Why the hell did she suddenly feel so shy?

Mustering her courage, she placed her palm against his chest.  His heart pounded beneath her hand, betraying the bold look on his face.  Somehow, knowing that he was nervous took the edge off her anxiety. 

She took a moment to look at him.  In the dimming light, his grey skin took on a burnished bronze tone, with silvery scars crisscrossing his body like spider webs.  She slowly trailed her hand along the line of one of those scars.  Goosebumps rose behind the path of her hand, and the challenging look in his eye was quickly replaced by an intense desire that made her mouth go dry.

Leisurely, she slid her hands lower, hiding a smile when he shivered.  A craving settled in the pit of her stomach, overwhelming any inhibitions.  Unbidden, her other hand found him, tracing the plates of his chest and lingering at one dark nipple long enough to feel it go hard under her touch.

He was simply magnificent, and she had her hands on him.  The fantasies hounding her every waking moment stood ready to come to life.  She licked her lips and stepped closer.  Her hands reached the top of his belt.  He was holding his breath, watching her every move.  A wicked smile crossed her face.  Gripping the heavy leather, she jerked and twisted in a single deft movement.  The belt whipped free, and she held it up like a trophy.  A laugh escaped him.  “Impressive,” he said. 

She winked at him and tossed the belt to the floor.  Then her eyes returned to his pants, and the pulsing bulge that had come to life in the front of them.  She ran an experimental hand over it, purring when she saw his abs flex in response. 

Another intricate knot stood between her and his naked flesh.  His eye glinted with amusement when she gave up fighting it with a huff.  “Need a hand?”

Gina smirked.  “Well, it’s that or we find out just how much you trust me with a knife.”  He made a little choking sound and released the knot swiftly.  She patted him on the stomach.  “Good choice.”

The pants slipped lower, dragging her eyes back to her mission.  All she had to do was give them a helpful push, and they’d be out of her way.  She met his eye and slipped her hand into the waistband, giving a gentle tug.  Gravity and the weight of the fabric did the rest of the work.

His cock sprang free, already hard as a rock.  She caught her breath and stepped back to fully appreciate him.  She licked her lips and whispered, “Wow.”

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he kicked the grimy pants free from his feet.  “Okay.  I’m out of those disgusting pants.  What now?”

She was too transfixed to think of anything witty to say.  He stood there, naked and glorious.  Her heart was racing, making it hard to think.  “I’m open to ideas,” she finally managed.

He stepped closer and tilted her chin up.  “Oh, I’ve got a few of those.  But you have entirely too many clothes on for any of them to work.”

Heat flooded into her belly.  “Well, what are you going to do about it, the Iron Bull?”

A grin slid across his face as his fingers found the clasps on her jacket.  He flicked them open, one after another until the jacket fell open.  As he pushed the jacket off her shoulders and tossed it away, it occurred to her she hadn’t been so bare in front of him since the day she showed him the mark, that no one had seen as much of her body as he was about to in months.

He stepped closer, running his hands up her arms, making her shiver.  “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“For what?”

“For taking care of me.”  He tangled a hand into her hair and tilted her head back, nipping a fiery trail down the column of her neck, making her weak in the knees.  He took his mouth away too quickly, making her whimper.  He growled.  “Now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Gina slid her arms behind his neck and dragged him to her for a kiss, practically climbing him to get closer.  Bull wrapped one arm around her back to secure her, straightening to his full height.  He walked over to the bed and laid her on her back.  He crawled over her and pressed a kiss to her lips before taking his sweet time exploring her. When she tried to rush him, he just smiled and shook his head. "Patience.  I plan to enjoy every second of this." And who could argue with that?

He slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, kissing every inch of skin he uncovered. When he revealed her bra, he was transfixed. "What is this magic?" he asked.

Virginia frowned. "It's a bra. Wait, what do the ladies here normally wear?"

He slid her shirt open more fully, and ran his eyes appreciatively over the scant fabric. "Nothing so pretty as this.”  Bull gently tugged her into a sitting position and pulled the shirt free from her arms.  Gina smiled at the moan rumbling in his chest as he sent the shirt flying to the floor.

His hands slid up her arms as he stared hungrily. "So pretty," he whispered. He lightly ran a finger over the lacy edge of the cup and the swell contained within. Virginia held her breath. He finally brought his eye to hers. "How the hell do I get you out of this thing?"

She laughed and explained the hook and eye before guiding his hands to the right area. He fumbled for less than a second before successfully releasing the catch. Then the bra followed the same path as her shirt, his eye widening as her breasts were finally revealed.

Virginia fought the urge to cover up. "Like what you see?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm worried that this might just be another dream."

She shifted closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing tightly to his body. "It's not a dream," she whispered, kissing a trail up his throat, across his jaw and then his lips. He growled and wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss with a fevered passion.

His hands slid lower, gripping her ass firmly before taking hold behind her knees and neatly flipping her onto her back. Her breath caught as he lowered to her, his mouth nipping at one of her aching nipples. A groan rumbled in his chest, the vibration of it echoing into her body.

Gina’s shyness was washed away by the desire flooding through her. She slid her hands over his back, clutching with her nails when he drew the other nipple into his mouth, worrying it gently with his teeth.

His lips traveled lower on her body, followed by his calloused hands, touching her far more lightly than she'd have expected, leaving tingles and shivers in their wake.

He reached the waistline of her pants and ran a finger over the edge. Her hips lifted in anticipation, making him growl. He pressed a kiss just below her navel and sat back, leaving her craving another touch. 

His chest was heaving. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

It took a moment to comprehend his words. Gina caught one of his hands and kissed the palm before whispering, "I've never wanted anyone this much."

He watched as she drew his middle finger into her mouth and sucked it lightly. "So full of surprises," he murmured.

She smiled and released his finger. "Just wait, it gets better."

He growled and kissed her on the mouth. His hands slid to the buckle of her belt. "Last chance to change your mind," he whispered into her lips.

She shook her head. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily, tough guy."

He smiled fiercely. "Good."

Without any further hesitation, he flicked open her pants and dragged them down her legs. At the sight of her thong, he froze, mesmerized.

Gina grinned. "Don't tell me you've never seen thong underwear?" 

He shook his head slowly. 

She tutted sympathetically and caressed his chin. "Poor dear."

Bull nodded. "I've been deprived." He ran a finger over the lacy edge before hooking his finger and shedding them without a second glance. "Pretty wrappings on the best gift a guy can get," he said with a smile, pressing a kiss on her knee and gazing at her fully naked body.

He gave a little groan. "Kadan, you're already so wet."

Gina felt lightheaded with desire. "Not my fault. There's this guy torturing me."

"So cruel." He ran his hands up her inner thighs slowly, curving them over her hips and making her shiver. He spoke harshly, "You bewitching creature." He brushed his thumb over her pussy, sending sparks straight to her brain.

Then his mouth was on her, making her gasp and cry out. He sucked greedily, groaning as her hips writhed against his mouth. He reached up with one hand to tease and tweak her hardened nipple, while the other hand slid seductively around her heated core.

They moaned in unison as he slowly inserted his finger and she clenched herself around it. She was breathless, on the edge already. He slowed, taking his mouth away from her clit. "We're taking it slow, remember?"

Her chest heaved and she whimpered.  “Do we have to?”

Bull smiled and nipped her inner thigh gently.  “Behave, little one.”  He slipped his finger out of her and licked it clean with a satisfied sound.

Gina could hardly think straight.  "I want your cock. Please."

He grinned. "Such a pretty mouth to say such filthy things."

She licked her lips, slowly, feeling savage delight when his eye followed every move. "You haven't seen anything that this mouth can do yet."

She shoved a hand against his chest and rose on her knees.  His eye widened and then fluttered shut as she took hold of his cock, a harsh breath escaping from his lungs.

She slid her hand along the length of him, delighted at the silky softness of his skin in contrast with how hard he was. She couldn’t resist running her tongue around the head, savouring his salty flavour.  His hand clenched in her hair and he hissed out a phrase in Qunlat. Encouraged, she took him more fully into her mouth. His girth was too significant for her jaw to accommodate though she tried, so she made up for it with her hands. Soon he was trembling and whispering more Qunlat.

As she released him from her mouth, he growled and pushed her back onto the bed, his mouth latched to hers. She could still taste the tang of herself on his tongue, something that might have revolted her with another lover, but not with him. 

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "You are magic. Head to toe."

Gina had never felt so revered. Her breath caught in her throat when she tried to speak, to tell him how awe-inspiring he was, and the words wouldn't come. So she pressed her hand to his heart, praying that he understood.

He covered her small pale hand with his large grey hand and squeezed gently.

She was desperate to have him inside her, to be connected to him. "Not yet," he whispered. "You're not prepared."

With that he returned between her legs, running his thumb over the slick of her, and licking it clean with a satisfied purr. Then he crouched low, and worked his magic until she was trembling and pleading. Ever patient, he slowly entered her with a thick index finger, moving gently, flicking at her clit with both his tongue and free thumb.

When he was satisfied, he slowly added a second finger.  A low growl shuddered through her.  "Good girl," he said. "You're almost ready. I want this to be so good for you." He sank his teeth into the sensitive skin at the crease of her inner thigh, dragging a ragged gasp from her. 

Finally he slid a third finger inside her, latching his mouth to her clit and sucking as he stroked her from inside. She saw instant stars, and arched her back, clawing into the sheets. And then she climaxed, electric shivers quaking through her from head to toe, a keening sound ripping out of her throat.

As the quakes subsided, he rose above her, licking his fingers clean before kissing her fully on the mouth. She clung to his shoulders, pulling him tight to her. He moaned as he shifted his hips to align with hers. She lifted her hips in anticipation, and he clutched behind her knee, drawing it high to his hip.

"Are you ready?" He was trembling all over, clearly fighting to remain in control.

"Yes, oh god yes. I need you inside me," she pleaded.

He moved slowly, pressing at her entrance, waiting for her to relax and allow him inside. Gina’s eyes widened as he slid inside her, her heart pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. He was painstakingly slow, determined not to hurt her.

Finally he was fully buried inside her, and began to move, still taking care to allow her body to adjust. They began to move in unison, kissing deeply. He gained more speed, and she matched his rhythm, crying out in pleasure.

He shifted slightly, and began to drive into her, throaty grunts accompanying the effort. Gina opened as far as she could, allowing as much of him inside as she could. She raked her nails down his chest, reveling in his shuddering growl. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, then dipped his head down and sank his teeth into the side of her neck.

"Do you like it when I do this?" he demanded, thrusting harder when she gasped in the affirmative. His other hand curled around her throat, roughly tilting her chin up and sinking his teeth in at the little dip at the base of her throat.

Gina lost track of everything. There was only Bull, only the pleasurable pain he was inflicting. She found herself repeating his name like a mantra as she crested the waves of pleasure in another climax.

He was losing control, thrusting harder in the pursuit of his own release. As he stiffened and quaked, she was slammed with a third orgasm, this one rolling her eyes back in her skull.

Bull was panting from the effort. Gina gently pulled her hands free from his grip and caressed his face, pulling him closer to rest his forehead against hers. As his breathing slowed, he kissed her gently, and then slid an arm under her shoulders. With a tidy flip, he landed on his back with her on top of him, with himself still inside her.

She giggled. "Nice move."

Bull's chest heaved as he lay on his back, trying to catch his wind. Virginia sat back and admired the view again, starting at his taut stomach and drifting over his broad chest on the way up to his chiseled jaw.

Her eyes cast over his horns, and a sudden curiosity caught her. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

His green eye opened. "Go for it."

She tilted her head. "The horns. How do you manage them?"

He grinned. "You mean how do I keep from accidentally goring everyone?"

She laughed. "No! Well, maybe a little." She reached out and traced a fingertip lightly over the rough texture of one. "I'm more curious about how you sleep comfortably."

Bull looked surprised. "In a perfect world, I have three or four pillows and I sleep on my side. In a not-so-perfect world, I just sleep on my back. I'm pretty much used to it." He brushed his thumb over the mark on her shoulder lightly. "You're the first person to ever ask after my comfort."

Virginia felt a little pang of sorrow for the big man, but felt he probably wouldn't appreciate it. "How odd. That's pretty much the first thing I wondered when I met you."

His eyebrow raised. "What was the first?"

"Do they make his neck ache?"

He shook his head. "Not really. When I'm tired they make my head droop more, but otherwise they just exist." He slid his hand down her side and settled it at her hip. "You always surprise me."

"How so?" Her fingers trailed over a particularly livid scar crossing his ribs.

"Most people have two questions. Well, two they're brave enough to ask to my face." He smirked and lifted one finger. "Have I ever used them to gore people in battle? To which, yes. And no, it won't be a habit. Too messy."

Virginia grinned. "And the second?"

His smile changed, became more mischievous. "Can I get off by rubbing them?" Virginia raised her brow and he laughed. "I'll let you figure that one out on your own."

She laughed, and made a mental note. She sighed and shifted so she could lay forward on his chest. His arms wrapped around her, stroking her back softly. "One more question?" she said.

"As many as you like," he said, his voice soft.

The openness of him made her pause. "The rough play."

His hands stilled. "Too much?" His voice was urgent.

She lifted and looked him in the eye. "No, not at all. The opposite, actually."

He released a breath. "Oh good. I was worried I'd scare you off with the less gentle stuff."

She shook her head and pressed a kiss over his heart, which thumped steadily beneath her touch. "I don't think I've ever been so turned on."

His heart thumped a little faster. "How to make a guy feel like a stud, lesson one."

She grinned and sat up, gazing down at him. His fingers traced over her body, skimming lightly over the side of her breasts. "Fuck these are terrific," he said, cupping both in his calloused palms.

His cock began to harden inside her, much to her delight. "I'm glad you like my body," she said shyly.

"Like it? Darlin’, have you looked in a mirror?"

She shrugged. "Not lately."

His eye softened and he raised on his elbow, drawing her closer and kissing her. "You are beautiful beyond my wildest fantasy." He shifted his hips, grinding into her and making her gasp. "I can't believe you're really here, and that my cock is really buried inside you."

Virginia rocked her hips, drawing a ragged moan from him. "I can’t believe I wasn’t going to let this happen."

He swallowed hard, clearly fighting to focus as she continued to slowly rock her hips. "Why wouldn’t it?"

"Because of this stupid mark." She shuddered as his cock pressed over a particularly electric spot. "I was supposed to be noble and never darken your door again.  To protect you from the consequences of knowing about this thing.”

His breath caught as she rolled her hips again. He gripped her hips and said,  “How’s that whole nobility thing working out for you?”

She began to thrust into him, making his whole body tremble. "You tell me," she gasped before words failed her.  She was already on the cusp of climax, and fell over the edge at his throaty grunts of pleasure.

Before she finished quaking, he bodily lifted her.  "On your knees," he commanded, his voice hoarse.

She fumbled to obey. His hands steadied her, and as he slowly slid himself back inside, she groaned with relief. A sharp slap across her ass made her gasp with delight.

He growled and rutted into her, punctuating each thrust with a stinging slap. The conflicting sensations had her reeling and mindless with pleasure.  Then his voice was at her ear, dark and delicious.  “Fuck being noble,” he growled. 

And then he fucked them both into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You naughty minxes you. Hope you liked it!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more fun with Bull...

Bull lay awake, watching Gina as she slept.  Her brow furrowed as she dreamt, her body tight and flinching in response to some unseen fear.  He smoothed a hand over her forehead, soothing the tension away.  She made a sleepy sound and burrowed tighter to his side before slowly relaxing.

He settled his hand on her hip possessively and tried to fall asleep.  His mind refused to shut off, so he turned to thinking about the beautiful woman curling into him.  

Upon finding him in his room, she didn’t lecture him.  Didn’t ask him what she could do, how she could help.  She had simply taken care of him.  No hesitation, no demands in return.  Just patiently scrubbed the filth and grime from his body, and the terror from his heart.  

It astounded him that someone could be so selfless.  Especially for him.  

The journey home was a blur.  He wasn’t even sure how he managed to get to his quarters.  Maybe Krem had guided his steps.  He cringed as he recalled weeping like a child all over his lieutenant’s armour.  He’d been a very small Qunari the last time he cried, and that had been thanks to having the end of his horn sliced off in a training accident.  It had hurt like crazy, and then grown back crooked.  He figured kid-Bull had earned the right to a few tears back then.  He wasn’t so convinced that he had earned the right to cry on the Storm Coast.

Bull sighed and rubbed his thumb over the curve of Gina’s hip.  Her skin was unbelievably soft and pale compared to his rough and dark hands.  He had to stifle the urge to kiss her awake and have his way with her again.  

He still couldn’t believe that she’d given herself to him so freely.  She saw him at his weakest, and she still wanted him?

Her words popped into his head.  “You’re a good man.”  He frowned.  Was he?  He’d chosen his Chargers, sure.  But in doing so he had condemned a ship full of other good men to death.  He squeezed his eye shut, battling down the anger rising in his chest.  He had relied on the intelligence Gatt provided and the elf had failed miserably.  Yet the Iron Bull was the one taking the fall from grace.    

If he was being honest, he was surprised that he’d been allowed back through the gates to Skyhold.  He figured Alita would’ve had their bags packed and waiting.  Maybe they would still be given the boot.  He scowled.  Probably that would be for the best anyway.

He didn’t know if he could reconcile working for her any longer.  Since the Qun no longer held any demands over his head, he didn’t have to stay.  He could pick up and leave immediately if he wanted.  

Freedom.  It was strange and unsettling.  He hadn’t ever made an active decision for his path in life.  The Qun had guided his every step, and he didn’t know what to do with himself in the absence of its hovering presence.  

He swallowed past a lump in his throat and tightened his arm around Gina.  The logical side of his mind knew that she was right.  His mind was his own, and no one could take it away from him by force or otherwise.  

His eye flicked to his hand resting on her hip, battered and gouged.  The evidence of his loss of control stood out sharply, made him a little sick to his stomach.  How could Gina be so confident that he’d be able to keep those inner demons at bay?

She murmured something in her sleep and nuzzled her nose into his side, pulling him out of his brooding thoughts.  He traced the back of his fingers down the line of her back and took a deep breath.  This amazing woman trusted him.  Maybe in time he could learn to follow her lead.

He shifted and closed his eye, forcing himself to recite an old prayer, one he hadn’t meditated on for many years.  

“Existence is a choice.

There is no chaos in the world, only complexity.

Knowledge of the complex is wisdom.

From wisdom of the world comes wisdom of the self.

Mastery of the self is mastery of the world.

Loss of the self is the source of suffering.

Suffering is a choice, and we can refuse it.

It is in our power to create the world, or destroy it.”

Until sleep finally crept over him, he repeated the mantra in his mind, anchoring himself to it.

The sun was bright in the sky when he woke.  It took a moment to orient himself, but with a sudden alarm, he realized that Gina was gone.  His hand slid across her spot, finding the sheets cold and abandoned.  

His heart hammered.  Had she finally come to the realization that he wasn’t worthy of her?  He swept his eye around the room, lingering on the dried mud stains under his pathetic chair.  

Forcing himself to remain calm, he swung his legs to the side of the bed, which protested under his weight.  Irritation flickered through him.  He’d have to resign himself to shitty furniture and cramped spaces.  Not like he was ever going to see Par Vollen again.  The thought made his hands begin to tremble.

He bowed his head and breathed deep.  As he desperately whispered through his meditation again, the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs reached his ears. 

Curiosity got the better of him.  Rising to his feet, he hobbled to his dresser and dragged out a pair of pants.  It was then he noticed that his gear was all gone.  Boots, brace, belt, everything.  He dug into his drawer before remembering that his other brace was still being repaired.

Huffing in annoyance, he shuffled to his door and yanked it open.  Gina squeaked in surprise and jumped back before disappointment washed over her face.  “Aw, you’re not supposed to be awake yet,” she said with a pout.

Relief swelled through him, nearly making him weak at the knees.  He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest.  After a second, she tapped his arm gently.  “Little hard to breathe, sweetheart,” she said hoarsely.

He loosened his grip, but didn’t release her fully.  She lifted on her toes and pressed a kiss to his jaw.  “You okay?”  Worry filled her green eyes.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips.  “I am now,” he said.

She caressed his face.  “I have a surprise for you.”

A smile came to his lips.  “Another surprise?  Is that your fetish or something?”

She laughed and gave him a playful shove.  “Go sit down.  I’ll be right there.”

He stole a kiss before turning to limp back to the bed.  As he sat, she came into the room, carrying a basket.  As she passed it to him, she frowned and said, “A little birdy told me you didn’t eat for two days.”

He looked inside to find a mountain of food, from cheese and dried meat to fruit and pastries.  Raising a brow, he asked, “Did you go to the kitchen and empty the shelves?” 

She laughed.  “No.  I just told them I had a hungry Qunari to feed.  They would’ve given me more if I was strong enough to carry it.”

As though on cue, his stomach bellowed its approval.  She gave him a wide-eyed look and said, “Wow, let’s get some food in that thing before you have a mutiny on your hands.”

He laughed, the unease plaguing him from the moment he woke finally dissipating. 

***

Gina watched him eating, recalling the hungry way he’d devoured her the night before.  A tingle spread from her scalp to the small of her back.  He caught her watching him and raised his brow.  “Do I have something on my face?”

She shook her head wordlessly, staring at his mouth.  A slow smile spread across his face and he shifted closer, running a hand through her hair.  “I had a hard time letting you sleep last night,” he murmured, kissing the spot just underneath her ear.  “So sweet and soft, and right there.  All I had to do was turn over.”

Her breath quickened.  “Too bad you didn’t,” she whispered.

His mouth covered hers roughly, the force of it stealing her breath away.  And then they were tearing at her clothes and his pants.  The buttons on her shirt tore, scattering to the floor and bed. 

He gripped her around the waist and lifted her easily. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself tightly to his body. He turned and crawled onto the bed, laying her on her back and kissing a scorching trail from her lips to her breasts and then past her navel.

His mouth closed over her clit firmly, making her back arch and her breath hitch. "You are so good at this," she purred, making him groan in approval.

His finger teased the entrance to her, making her whimper with desire. He raised his eye to watch her face as he finally slid it inside her. "You like that, don't you?" She nodded, breathless. He nipped at her hip. "You can't wait for me to fuck the world away, can you?"

"Please," she begged, her voice catching as he dragged the pad of his finger over the sensitive nerves inside her.

He snarled, "Please what?"

As she tried to speak, he slid a second finger inside her, making her shudder and stammer. "Use your words," he commanded, stroking more firmly against all the right spots.

"Please fuck me," she pleaded, her chest heaving as she neared climax.

He added a third finger, and her head fell back, a low moan shivering through her body. "Yes, Kadan, let the Hold know how good I'm giving it to you right now."

Gina was throbbing with need, reaching for him and catching hold of his horn. His mouth returned to her clit and finally sent her over the edge, making her cry out in pure delight.

He swiftly stood at the edge of the bed and raised her hips. "Are you ready for this?"

She stared up at him. "Absolutely."

They gazed into each other's eyes as he slowly pushed inside her. He shifted and thrust into her, making her eyes roll back in her skull. Bull growled and clutched at her hips, tight enough that she knew there would be marks.

"Fuck me like you own me," she rasped.

His eye widened before a fierce glint came to it. He caught her foot and lifted it until it rested against his chest, then began to pound into her in earnest. Cries ripped from her throat with each stroke, her hands twisting into the bedclothes beneath her.

"This is what you need," he said, his voice taut with exertion. "Someone to put you in your place and take control. Make everything else disappear."

She whimpered and nodded, reaching to touch him. He caught her hand and gripped it tightly as he drove into her.  His words shifted to Qunlat as he neared his climax.  Reaching down, he circled his thumb over her clit, the sensation making her entire body stiffen before reducing her to a quivering mass.  With one last guttural phrase, he gasped and jerked, the force of his orgasm making the bed shake.

He fell forward on his forearms, his body twitching with aftershocks.  Gina couldn’t help grinding over him one last time, dragging a ragged cry from his lips.  He kissed her fiercely, pressing her into the bed. 

After catching their breath, they curled up together.  Gina insisted that he take all the pillows so he could lay on his side comfortably.  “I’ll just use your bicep as a pillow,” she said, making him grin. 

She could feel his heart beat against her back as they lay there in comfortable stillness.  “Is it okay if we just hang out here for a while?”

She felt his lips curve into a smile against her neck.  “I wasn’t planning on letting you leave anyway.”

Her stomach fluttered. "You weren’t, eh?"

He tightened his arms and said, "Nope."

She slid a hand over his forearm and shifted closer to him. "Okay, you win."

He kissed her neck and murmured, "Yes, I certainly do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How lucky is our Gina???
> 
> *** Bull's meditation comes from the Wikia - http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Qun if you're curious...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get things moving forward a little bit!

Bull walked down to the Chargers’ quarters.  His boots were spotless, and his brace was working better than it had brand new.  Even his shoulder harness and belt had been scrubbed and oiled to a glossy shine.  Gina had returned late yesterday with everything carefully polished.  Of course, she insisted that hadn’t been any trouble.  She cleaned leather all the time as part of her job at the barn, so a few extra pieces weren’t much of a burden.  He still showed her his gratitude, and planned to do so again later.  The thought made his gut tighten in anticipation.

Completing the look, his pants were carefully fitted and pressed.  Gone were the sloppy pants that gave him a softened look.  He’d even taken the time to buff the metal on his eyepatch to a shine.  He hadn’t been such stickler for his appearance since he left Par Vollen.  After all, why would any Tal-Vashoth care about such things?  They shunned the Qun and the uniformity it demanded.  The lack of care had all been part of that carefully crafted façade.

He may have become Tal-Vashoth, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to look it anymore.

Bull squared his shoulders and moved with purpose.  He had no idea what his next move was going to be, but he would be damned if he’d curl up and hide away forever.  The choice was made, and he was ready to accept the consequences.  He still didn’t feel quite right, but it no longer felt like someone else was living in his skin.

He hadn’t left his quarters in two days.  Gina wouldn’t let him.  Not that she could’ve stopped him if he wanted to go, but with that delicious little body in his bed, why the hell would he ever want to leave?  

Though he was loathe to admit it, Bull was glad to have had the time to get his head on straight again.  He’d spent more time meditating on the Qun in the past two days than he had in years.  His fear of uncontrollable madness still lingered, but it no longer left him nauseous.

She’d attended to everything for him.  Brought him food and drink, cleaned up his quarters, shooed away concerned visitors.  She’d even tackled his ankle with liniment.  It didn’t fix anything, but it made the persistent ache a little less irksome.  She was like his own little Tamassran, and it turned him on beyond belief.

In all their time together, she never once demanded anything of him.  If he wanted to stare at the ceiling in mopey silence, she left him to it.  If he wanted to talk, she listened attentively.  If he wanted to hold her, she practically leapt into his arms.  There didn’t seem to be a selfish bone in her body, unless he counted the surprising amount of space someone so small took up in bed while sleeping.  He hadn’t ever felt so intimate with anyone in his life.

She had him entirely spoiled for any future lovers.  Even as he looked through his past, everyone else paled in comparison.  Never had he sought out a repeat performance with any conquest, but with Gina, he couldn’t get enough.  Sex had never been more than a simple release, something to pop his cork when the tension of everyday was too much to bear.  No longer.  He craved the closeness, the mutual passion.  She made him want to give himself as completely as she gave herself.

Bull didn't know what to do with any of these feelings.  She had him reduced to a puddle of mush, and to his surprise, he enjoyed it.

He pushed thoughts of her to the back of his as he reached the quarters, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.  The door opened and Krem stood there, his eyes going wide.  After a moment of staring at one another, a smirk slipped across the man’s face.  “Here I was just planning to launch a search and rescue for your sorry arse.”

Bull cleared his throat.  “Yeah, uh...I just…”

Krem raised a hand.  “I know, Chief.”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Bull tilted his head in the direction of the training dummies.  “Wanna go hit stuff?”

The lieutenant smirked.  “Do you even have to ask?”

***

Gina found Bull and Krem bickering in the training ring.  “You’ve got two good eyes and you _still_ can’t see that coming?  Come on!”

Krem grunted and heaved to his feet, shaking his arms and readying for another strike.  Gina watched with interest as they circled one another, shields raised.  In a blur, Bull drove forward, low and hard.  The lieutenant missed the block and crashed to the ground with a curse.

“If you want to go around smashing things, we’ve got training dummies, you know.”

Bull scoffed.  “At least the training dummy would see that move coming.”

They began to circle one another again, but this time Krem's shield wasn’t quite so high.  When Bull smashed forward, he twisted and shoved, glancing the blow to the side.  With his other arm, he pretended to drive a sword through Bull’s now exposed ribs.  

Bull grunted and slapped the man on the back.  “Finally!  Go get a drink.”

Krem shuffled past Gina, glaring at her reproachfully.  “Couldn’t have kept him locked away a little longer?”

She smiled and shook her head.  “No, he was starting to drive me crazy.”

“Shocking,” muttered the man as he sank onto a bench.

Turning to look at Bull, a curl of longing twisted in her stomach.  He was as magnificent clothed as he was naked, if not more imposing with all the dark leather strapped across his body.  His bronze skin gleamed in the daylight. 

She met his eye, thrilled to see that he was staring at her with just as much desire.  He gave her a smouldering look and held a hand out.  “I believe you owe me a lesson, pretty lady.”

It took her a second to figure out what he meant, but then she remembered promising to show him some of her throws.  Having now watched him in action, seeing the fluid way he moved and the power behind each strike, she wasn’t sure anything she knew would be helpful to him.  As she stepped closer and took his hand, he made a sudden movement and she found her back pinned to his chest, his other hand at her throat.  His voice vibrated in his chest as he murmured in her ear, “What now, Kadan?”

His skin was hot against her, the sensation making it hard to concentrate for a moment.  “Nothing.  You’ve got me completely at your mercy,” she said huskily.

A little groan rumbled from his throat, and his hands loosened ever so slightly.  Taking advantage, she twisted in his arms and drove a hard punch into his stomach.  As he yelped and folded forward, she caught hold of one of his horns and yanked straight down and toward his knees.  The momentum flipped him onto his back with a thud.  He wheezed and lay there for a moment before groaning, “Good one.”

Gina bent over him anxiously.  “You okay?”

He smirked up at her.  “I’ll live, Kadan.  My pride, on the other hand?  Might take some time to recover.”

She grinned.  “Well, that oughta teach you not to let people distract you so easily.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he growled.

Gina laughed and helped him back to his feet.  “Let me show you how that worked.”

An hour later, he was already making adjustments and improvements to her movements, his grace and technique making her feel a bit clumsy.  It was almost disconcerting how quickly he’d picked up the principles of the style and learned to apply them.  He was already pointing out a flaw in her technique, teaching her to guard more carefully against retaliation.

She took a moment to catch her breath after a particularly hard landing.  Bull’s face creased with concern.  “If I’m being too rough…”

Gina waved a hand dismissively.  “You’re fine.  I just haven’t practiced in a long time.”

He gave her a hand to get to her feet and swiped dirt off her, paying careful attention to her bottom.  She laughed and pulled his face to her for a kiss.  A cleared throat interrupted the moment, making her jump out of her skin.

Cassandra stood next to Krem at the edge of the training circle, watching them.  Bull straightened and cleared his throat.  “Seeker,” he said, bowing his head formally.

She ignored him and strode toward Gina.  “We have not met yet,” she said.  “I am Cassandra Pentaghast.”

The sudden attention caught her flat-footed.  She nodded and stammered, “Gina.  Nice to meet you.”

The woman gave her an appraising stare, and Gina was suddenly very aware that she was covered in dust and grime.  Finally Cassandra raised her brow and smiled.  “If you are ever in the mood to teach someone else, I would be very interested in learning this strange technique.  Where did you learn it?”

Gina’s mouth went dry, and she fought to recall her prepared excuse.  It wouldn’t come to her mind, making her hands sweat.  Bull came to her aid, giving an easy chuckle and sliding a hand across her back.  “You know why they call them Seekers?  Because they have this innate need to stick their noses into other people's business.”

To Gina’s relief, Cassandra narrowed her eyes and directed her attention to the Qunari.  “I was wondering when you’d come out of your room.  How are you feeling, Bull?”

“Never better,” he said, a slight edge to his voice. 

She nodded slowly.  “I was sorry that things went the way they did.  You were put in an unfair position." 

Bull tipped his chin in the direction of the main hall.  “What’s the word from the Boss?”

The Seeker sighed.  “I am afraid I do not know.  We are not currently on speaking terms.”

He scoffed.  “What?  You’re one of the advisors.”

“I told her I did not approve of her behaviour on the Storm Coast.”  She scowled.  “She did not appreciate my honesty.”

Bull frowned.  “Why did you do that?”

“As you say, I am one of her advisors.  I cannot help but to do my job,” she said with a shrug.

He grunted.  “You know I ruined any hope of an alliance with Par Vollen.”

Cassandra glanced back at Krem, then met Bull's eye boldly.  “I would not give up the Chargers for any alliance.”  She touched his arm and said, "You made the right choice.  I know it was difficult, but do not look back upon it with regret."

For once, the Qunari seemed at a loss for words.  Cassandra dipped her head to both of them and turned to leave.  As she left the ring she called, “I meant it when I said I wanted to learn.  Let me know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a big development next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun and games with Gina!

Gina held her breath, steadying her arm as she aimed the bow.  She released the string with a twang, and the arrow struck the target on the outer ring.  Sera clapped.  “You hit it!  ‘Course you’ve only gotten their arm or something, but they’ll be right cranky about that.”

Gina sneered and pulled another arrow out of the quiver on her back, setting it into the string.  “What am I doing wrong, Teacher?”

Sera pulled a face.  “Teacher?  Me?  Not bloody likely.”

“How did you learn?”

“Dunno.  Guess it’s easier to learn how to hit stuff when missing means you don’t eat.  Again.” The elf shrugged lightly.  “It’s kind of a feeling now.”

Gina shook her head.  “Very helpful, Sera.”

Sera grinned.  “Oh come on, I’m your emotional support.  Cheering you on!  That’s helpful innit?”

“It’s amazing that I don’t hit a bullseye every time,” said Gina drily.  Raising the bow again, she focused on the target and took a breath.  As she was about to release the arrow, a new voice spoke up behind her, making her jump and fire the arrow haphazardly into the trees beside the target.

“Whoops, sorry!”

She turned and saw a familiar looking dwarf.  She’d seen him chatting with Bull a few times and hanging out in the Grand Hall with a pen and paper.  He had an apologetic expression on his face as he raised his hands.  “Didn’t mean to spook you.”

Gina caught her breath and shook her head.  “It’s okay.  I should probably pay attention to what’s going on around me.”

He flicked his eyes at the target.  “Want a pointer?”

She nodded.  “Please.  My cheering squad has come up empty.”  

Sera stuck her tongue out playfully.  “You can’t teach something that comes naturally to you.”

He rolled his eyes at the elf and gestured to Gina.  “Lift the bow and fire.  Don’t think so much.  Your arm will start to waver if you wait too long.”

She bit her lip and considered.  “But what if my aim is off?”

He shrugged. “So it’s off.  You’ll get better with practice.  Come on.  Just try it.”

Gina took a breath and gazed at the target.  Then she lifted the bow, pulled the string, and released.  The arrow slapped into the target, three inches closer to the center.  The dwarf lifted his hands to the side and bowed.  “What’d I tell you?”

She grinned.  “Thank you.”

He waved a hand.  “No problem.  I’m Varric, by the way.”

Varric.  The name was awfully familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.  Probably one of Bull’s many stories.  “I’m Gina.”

He pointed at the target.  “You’re not a bad shot, Gina.  Who taught you?”

She couldn’t stop a wistful smile crossing her face.  Here was something she could share honestly, a rare treat as of late.  “My dad.  When we were kids he took us out and taught us.”

“He was a good teacher.  Definitely a target shooter though.  Didn’t use it for practical purposes.”

Her brow raised.  “Good guess.  He just liked to play around with it.”

Varric smirked.  “It wasn’t a guess.  I can see it in your stance.  Very formal and proper.  No time for that when you’re hunting or fighting.”

“You’re pretty observant.”

He scoffed.  “You learn to be after a while.”  Tipping his chin at the target, he said, “Try again, only this time keep your shoulders looser.  Try to think about the bow as an extension of your arm instead of a thing you’re holding.”

Gina grabbed another arrow and knocked it.  Then she rolled her shoulders and tried to relax.  Then she lifted, aimed, and fired.  The shot landed an inch closer to the centre of the target, making Sera applaud.  “You’re definitely closer to killing it!”

The dwarf nodded approvingly.  “Very nice.  Where did you say you were from?”

Gina shot him a look.  “I didn’t, actually.”

He grinned and waggled his brows.  “It’s called a hint.”

She gripped the bow tighter and recited the story she and Bull had been practicing since the encounter with Cassandra.  “Seheron.  Left when I was twelve, been wandering ever since.”  The lie slipped smoothly across her tongue. 

He appraised her for a moment.  “Did you know the Giralden family?”

She shook her head.  “I don’t remember much.  Our village was destroyed during a skirmish with the Qunari, and we never really looked back.”

He nodded.  “I can appreciate that.  Try your shot again.  Don’t think so much, just point and shoot.”

Gina obeyed, slipping an arrow out and firing it before she could overthink anything.  This time the arrow landed on the edge of the bullseye.  Sera did a little dance before gripping Varric by the shoulders and shaking him.  “Why haven’t you shown me any tricks?”

He made an exasperated noise.  “I tried.  You told me to go stroke Bianca some more.”

The elf paused and then chortled.  “Oh yeah.  That was funny.”

He sighed and turned his gaze to Gina.  “Anyway, it was nice to meet you.”

She nodded.  “The pleasure was definitely all mine, Varric.  Thank you for the help.”

He grinned.  “Anyone who can handle Tiny so well deserves a helping hand.”  Then he walked away with a wave.

Tiny?  She gave Sera a questioning glance, to which the elf gave herself finger horns.  A grin spread across Gina’s face.  The nickname was absolutely adorable, though she didn’t plan to ever point it out to either of the men.  

She practiced until it was too dark to see the target.  Sera hung out, occasionally doing trick shots that made Gina’s mouth hang open in disbelief.  They packed up the gear and headed to the main courtyard, where they ran into Dalish and Grim.  Dalish demanded that they come over for a drink, while Grim stood looking...well, grim.  

Sera grabbed Gina’s arm.  “Yes, we are so coming for a drink.”  Gina opened her mouth to protest, but Sera shook her head vigorously.  “Horns can get his own invitation." 

Gina pretended to put up a fuss, but she was delighted to be so wanted.  Bull had opened a whole new world for her, and given her the ability to mostly keep her secret safe.  They had rehearsed a backstory crafted to be both vague and believable.  She just had to be careful to stick with the local vernacular, which became easier every day.  She wasn’t entirely happy with how easily she had taken to lying outright, but the alternative had driven her stir-crazy.

A fire was already crackling in front of the quarters.  Sera did a mad little dash around it and threw in more wood and debris.  Gina laughed.  The elf was completely unhinged most of the time, but had a good heart.  She was glad to have gained her as a friend.  

Dalish came over with a mug of ale for both of them, and lifted her own in a toast.  “Horns up!”  The rest of the Chargers roared “Horns up!” and drank.  Dalish bumped her mug against Gina’s and said more quietly, “To the girl who brought the Chief back.”

Gina felt heat flush over her face.  “Oh, I don’t know about that." 

The elf wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.  “We do.  You’ll always have us on your side.”

She had to pretend to notice a particularly bright star to battle back the tears that swarmed into her eyes.  

More people arrived, drawn by the laughter and flames.  The Chargers never failed to throw a good party.  Gina found herself pulled into the center of the party, greeted like an old friend.  The only thing that could’ve made her night better would be the presence of a certain Qunari, but he hadn’t made an appearance yet.

A hearty round of singing filled the air, making Gina wish she could join in on the fun.  She missed music.  She desperately missed slipping into her own world with headphones and dancing around her apartment, or driving down the road with music loud enough to deafen.  By the last verse, she managed to sing along to the more obvious lines, but it wasn’t quite the same.

Sera suddenly appeared in front of her.  “Do you know any songs?”

Gina shook her head.  “Not really.”

The elf rolled her eyes.  “That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.”  She stood on her toes and shouted, “Hey everyone!  Gina knows a few songs!”

Gina’s eyes went wide.  “Sera, what are you doing?”

Sera winked and sat down, resting her chin on her hands impishly.  “Get on with it, would you?”

The party had gone quiet.  Everyone stared at her, making her heart race.  She raced through a selection of tunes she knew well enough to sing, and that didn’t involve anything modern.  The list was short, populated mostly by Elvis and a couple country singers.  The only one she could trust on such short notice was “Unchained Melody.”

She cleared her throat and shot Sera a murderous look before starting to sing, “Oh, my love, my darling…”

As the last note faded into the night, everyone sat in silence before Sera started clapping and cheering like a lunatic.  Others joined the applause, some demanding another song.  Gina shook her head.  “Oh no, I’ve tormented your ears enough for one night.” 

A warm hand slid across her back before settling possessively onto her hip.  Bull’s voice whispered in her ear, low and charming.  “The sweetest torment I’ve ever heard.”

She gave him a wry smile.  “You’re biased, sweetheart.” 

He grinned and kissed her forehead before shouting, “Who wants another?”

Gina drilled her elbow into his side, but he just laughed and gestured to the crowd, all watching her eagerly.  “You’re an ass,” she hissed at him before turning a strained smile to the crowd.

She sang a couple more songs, sticking to older songs.  On the last note, her voice nearly failed, so she was finally let off the hook.  She planted herself on a bench and wrapped her arms around her knees.  Bull earned himself a dirty look when he sat beside her, smiling ear to ear.  He wrapped his arm around her and chuckled.  “Admit it.  You enjoyed that.”

Gina glowered at him.  “I don’t know very many songs that are _appropriate_ for here,” she whispered harshly.

Understanding dawned on his face.  “Damn, didn’t think of that.  I’m sorry, Kadan.”

She huffed and turned her back to him.  He shifted further down the bench, close enough that she could feel the heat coming off his skin.  “Kadan,” he wheedled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 

She pointedly turned her face away from him, struggling to keep a stern look on her face.  In an abrupt movement, she found herself suddenly on his lap, his lips latched onto hers.  Her fight to remain cold ended instantly.  He smirked and kissed the end of her nose.  “See?  I’m too adorable to stay mad at.”

Gina shook her head.  “You are such a brat,” she said, unable to hide the fondness in her voice.

They sat together, cozy and warm in front of the fire.  Gina felt her eyes drooping and settled her ear against his chest.  It wasn’t until her eyes drifted shut that she startled upright with a muffled curse.  Bull’s arms jolted in surprise.  She patted his chest.  “Sorry, just remembered that I promised to check the horses tonight." 

“Want to go now?” 

She nodded.  He made to rise, but she put a hand on his chest.  “Oh no, you can stay.  Hang out, be social.  I won’t be very long.”

A frown ticked at the corner of his lips, but he didn’t protest.  She kissed his cheek and turned to leave.  He held her hand until she was out of reach. 

Gina walked briskly toward the barn.  Away from the warmth of her own personal heat source, the chill settled into her bones quickly.  She broke into a light jog, determined to get the horses checked in record time so she could get back to Bull’s arms.

As expected, the horses were all perfectly content.  She refilled a few water buckets and handed out a round of treats and pats, then carefully extinguished the lanterns.  As she turned to leave, an odd sound in the pens caught her attention.

Concerned about a lurking predator, she slipped to one of the half doors and peeked outside.  The sight of the Inquisitor, lit by moonlight, caught her completely off-guard.  The woman was pacing and talking to herself.  

Gina held her breath and strained her ears, but the ambient noise of the barn interfered too much.  She scowled and exited the barn, slipping as quickly as she dared through the shadows of night.  She came to the fence, hidden in thick shrubbery, and finally made out the Inquisitor’s voice clearly.

“I won’t let you do this,” came her voice, weak and reedy. 

Another voice responded, throaty and bold.  “You can do nothing to stop me, weak one.”

Gina frowned.  Had she missed seeing a second person?  She crept closer to the fence and looked carefully.  Alita stood alone, a strange hitch to her movement.

“I will never stop fighting,” she whispered, shoulders slumping.

An eerie twitch shuddered over her body, and the slumping shoulders squared.  The second voice returned, mocking.  “Fight all you want.  I have already prevailed.”

The second voice was coming from the same lips.  Gina stared in horror and leaned closer.  A twig snapped under her foot, startlingly loud in the silence.  The Inquisitor’s breath caught sharply.  Gina didn’t think twice, just spun on her heel and bolted for the courtyard. 

She barely made it fifty feet before the Inquisitor leapt in front of her.  Gina skidded to a stop and tried to double back, but the woman scooted around too quickly for her to get anywhere.  It was inhuman how swiftly the woman moved.

Taking a shaky step backward, Gina held eye contact with the woman.  “What’s going on, Alita?”

Another creepy head tilt.  “You interfere too much.  It ends today.”

The Inquisitor darted forward.  Gina spun to the side and narrowly avoided the woman’s tackle.  She jerked a knife free from her belt, holding it defensively.  The blond eyed it, and laughed.  “What is that toy supposed to do?”

As the woman moved forward, there was a bizarre ripple of light, and then Gina was seeing double.  Her mind came to a screaming halt as she witnessed a _thing_ come separate from the woman’s body.  The Inquisitor crumpled to the ground with a whimper.

The thing undulated and shimmered into a vaguely human form before turning and hissing viciously at the fallen woman.  “Do you think this will change anything?”

The blond raised her eyes to meet Gina’s.  “Run,” she cried.

The thing laughed.  “Yes, please run.  It will be such fun sport.”

Gina’s eyes snapped from one form to the other, frozen in shock and fear.  “What’s happening?”

“No time!  Just go!  I’ll try and stop it!” 

Gina hesitated, and the thing whooshed forward at alarming speed.  She reacted on pure instinct, swinging the knife and connecting with it.  It jerked away with a snarl, ripping the knife out of her hand. Without a second glance, Gina scrambled to the Inquisitor’s side. 

The woman pushed at her weakly, but Gina quickly lifted her to her feet.  She was shocked at how light the woman was, but as she wrapped an arm around her, she realized that the woman’s body was desiccated under the stiff fabric of her clothing. 

The thing advanced on them, mouth opening wide with an ominous laugh.  “This is the one who stole him from you,” it said.

“Ignore it,” the woman rasped. Gina realized that they were talking about Bull, the thought making her skin crawl.

“Of all the beautiful creatures in this hold, she chose the beast.  Pity,” the thing simpered.

“Watch yourself,” Gina snarled, the insult against her lover injecting steel into her spine.  

The thing giggled girlishly, “She was so in love with him, and now he is yours.  The rage makes her easier to control.” 

Gina backed them both away, but quickly found her back against the wall of the Keep.  She cast her eyes frantically around, hunting for an escape, but found nothing.  “I’m sorry,” Alita whispered.

The woman’s legs sagged.  Gina struggled to keep them both upright.  “What are you?” 

The thing shimmered again, taking on a new form.  “Whatever I choose to be, mortal.” 

“Demon,” whispered Alita, her voice almost too quiet to hear.

Gina’s heart thundered with fear.  “Please tell me this is a dream,” she grated.

The demon floated above the ground.  “He holds her spirit in this body.  I thought to kill him.  Almost succeeded, if it weren’t for your interference.”

Gina narrowed her eyes as the gears clicked into place.  “The love potion?”

It swirled closer, hovering above the ground.  “It was perfect.  The swine drank it so easily.  But then you!”  An appendage appeared from its side, pointing at Gina.  “Distracting him, making him forget to finish his drink.” 

Her teeth ground together.  “And if someone caught you dosing his drink, you could pretend not to know it was poisonous to Qunari.”

It appeared to smile.  “You are a clever one, aren’t you?”  A thread of red flickered through it.  “Too clever,” it said with a snarl.

Before Gina could react, it shot forward, throwing her into the wall.  Her skull collided with the rock, and everything went fuzzy.  As her knees wilted out from under her, she heard Alita shriek in agony. 

Dazed, Gina reached her hands and knees, but a solid boot connected with her gut and sprawled her on the ground, heaving and fighting for wind.  She rolled on her back, and heard the sudden rush of approaching boots on the ground.

The relief washing through her was quickly replaced by panic.  Hands jolted to her feet, roughly pinning her arms behind her back.  She tried to pull away, mumbling unintelligibly, but all she accomplished was getting herself a slap across the face.  The stunning blow made her ears ring. 

As they jerked her vertical again, she got a look at the Inquisitor.  The body of Alita stood upright and proud, a triumphant look on her face.  “She attacked me with a knife,” the woman was saying to the group of soldiers now surrounding them, displaying the little knife Gina had taken from the elven man when she arrived in Thedas. 

“No,” Gina protested.  “No!”

“Luckily I overpowered her.”  The Inquisitor stepped closer, eyes boring into Gina’s.  Whatever lurked behind them was not human.  A smile slid across its face.  “Put her in a cell.” 

Gina tried to lunge at the woman, to break free, but the soldiers simply tightened their hold, making her gasp from the pain.  She spoke desperately, “It’s not her!  She’s possessed!”

That girlish giggle bubbled out of the woman’s lips before her voice went sharp.  “How adorable.  Get her out of my sight.”

Gina fought all the way to the cells, but no one listened.  Unceremoniously, they dumped her into a dank cell and closed it with a clang.  Her arms were still bound behind her back.  “It’s using her body to deceive the Inquisition!  You have to listen to me,” she screamed, trying to get to her feet.

They extinguished the lone lantern in the room and slammed the door, leaving her alone in the dark.  A helpless sob escaped her as she lay on the damp floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE let me know what you think!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One!!!

"And ever since, I can’t stomach even the thought of Butterbile,” Varric said, resulting in laughter from the people crowding around him.

Bull was only half listening to the stories being exchanged around him.  Gina had been gone far longer than he expected.  At first he decided that her definition of ‘not long’ and his were just different.  Then he thought she might have run into company.  Then he worried that she had gotten into trouble of some sort.

He glanced at the path to the barns and debated the idea of going there to check on her.  If she was okay, he’d come across as impatient or obsessive. He didn’t like the idea of that, didn’t want her to think he didn’t trust her implicitly.  Maybe she just wanted to spend some time alone.  Maybe she was still irritated with his thoughtlessness and needed to be away from him. 

“Chief,” came Krem’s voice, followed by an urgent jab to his bicep.

Startled he jerked his eye to the lieutenant.  The man flicked a glance at the mug in Bull’s hand.  Bull glanced down and saw that he’d unknowingly crushed the heavy metal mug in a tight fist.  He frowned and tossed it to the cobblestones with a clatter.   

“Everything okay?” asked Varric, giving him a wary look from across the fire.  

Bull didn’t answer.  He stared at the path, willing her to come stepping out of the darkness.  

A moment later, footsteps hit his ears.  He straightened, holding his breath.  They picked up speed as they drew nearer.  Ten seconds later, he released a frustrated breath as a scout’s face came into view.

The scout’s eyes flicked over the crowd before landing on the Seeker.  He shoved through the crowd and gripped her arm, drawing her away from her conversation with Dagna.  Bull watched, a sense of dread winding its way around his heart.  Her eyes widened and he heard her exclaim, “She did what?” before her eyes snapped to him.

He tried to breathe evenly, but as she crossed to him, he could feel his tenuous control slipping. 

Cassandra visibly swallowed and shook her head before saying, “We need to talk, Bull.”

He slowly rose to his feet and walked stiffly to the door of the quarters.  He jerked it open and barked, “Everyone out.  Now.”

The room emptied in less than a minute, leaving him alone with the Seeker.  He ground his teeth and crossed his arms.  “Just say it,” he said harshly.

The woman didn’t hesitate.  “The Inquisitor has arrested Gina for treason.”

Air rushed out of his lungs, leaving him bowed forward and light headed.  He struggled to comprehend what could have possibly happened.  “Why?” he said in a strangled voice.

Cassandra stared at the floor.  “She tried to attack the Inquisitor with a knife.”

It wasn’t possible.  Gina was temperamental, but she wasn’t dangerous.  He would’ve believed that she embarrassed the Inquisitor, but never this.  “No way,” he growled.

The Seeker gripped his arm.  “Are you sure?”

For a moment he saw red.  “Are you questioning my judgement?” he snapped.

She gazed at him for a moment before shaking her head.  “Just confirming my instincts,” she said.

Bull lifted a trembling hand to scrub his face.  “Where is she?”

"In a cell, I imagine."  Cassandra paused and narrowed her eyes.  “You cannot go to her.”

His temper flared.  “The fuck I can’t!”

She didn’t shrink away from his anger.  “Use your head, Bull.  You walk into that jail, Alita will accuse you of being the mastermind.  We both know she has something against you.”

Unable to restrain himself, he snatched up a clay pot and whipped it at the wall with all his strength.  It exploded into shards, and moments later the door burst open. 

Krem stormed inside.  “What the hell is going on in here?”  He checked Cassandra and then stepped in front of her protectively, glaring up at Bull. 

Bull’s chest heaved as he fought to regain control of his temper.  Cassandra was right, he had to use his head.  If he went in there half-cocked, he could be condemning his Kadan to death.  He met Krem’s furious gaze, chastened.  “My apologies, Krem,” he said.

His lieutenant didn’t soften.  “Never again,” he snarled.

Cassandra cleared her throat.  “Thank you for your concern, but it’s not necessary.”

“No, he’s right,” said Bull.  “I should have kept better control.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Yes, how dare you get upset that your lover is in jail on false charges.”

Krem sucked a breath.  “What?  Gina’s in jail?”

“For treason,” said Cassandra softly, making Bull wince.

“That sweet little thing?” asked Varric, standing in the doorway.

Cassandra spun and glared at the dwarf.  “Who invited you?”

Dalish and Sera appeared behind him.  Sera had a fierce scowl on her face.  “Who decided you were in charge?”

Cassandra scowled.  “So much for keeping a low profile.”

Varric pushed the elves inside and closed the door.  “What happened?”

Cassandra scowled.  “The scout tells me that the Inquisitor claims Gina attacked her with a knife.”  She paused and glanced at Bull.  “When they were dragging Gina to jail, she kept saying that the Inquisitor is possessed.”

Krem frowned.  “Possessed?  Like, with a demon?”

Bull gasped.  The realization was like a brick to the face.  “Of course,” he said, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins.  The strange mood swings, the odd gestures and muscle twitches.  “Of course!  It explains _everything_.”

The group stared at him blankly.  Bull scoffed.  “You can’t tell me that you think her behaviour is normal?”

Varric sighed.  “No.  Hasn’t been the same since we left Haven.”

Cassandra shuffled from foot to foot.  “I did not want to admit it out loud.”

Bull’s teeth came together with a click.  “Of course you didn’t.  Whatever it is, it used our pride against us.  Kept us isolated from each other because it was too hard to be the one admitting that something was wrong.”

Sera shrugged.  “I just thought she was a bitch.”

Varric paced back and forth.  “How would we even begin to prove it?”

“And what can we do to stop this thing without killing the Inquisitor?” asked Krem.  “Demonic possessions aren’t exactly easy to remedy.  Tends to be a lethal condition, in my experience." 

Cassandra frowned.  “Krem makes an excellent point.  We cannot harm the Inquisitor.”

Bull scowled.  “Is that even possible?  Could she be separated safely?” 

“We need a Mage,” said Varric.  “Who do we trust not to run straight to the Inquisitor?”

“Dorian,” said Bull. 

“The Sparkler?  You sure about that?”

Bull nodded.  His gut twisted with fear for Gina, but looking at the room full of faces eager to jump to her aid gave him hope.  “Let’s go,” he said.

***

Gina choked back a whimper as she writhed against the bonds on her arms.  The stiff rope refused to yield, leaving her shoulders burning from the strain.  All she managed to do was chafe her wrists. 

She had no idea how much time had passed.  The cold darkness pressed against her, leaving her breathless with panic.  She sank to her knees and forced herself to take a deep breath. 

Her head throbbed mercilessly where it had collided with the stone wall, while it felt as though someone had taken a cheese grater to her inner cheek.  To top it off, she could barely straighten thanks to the hard kick.  Probably she had some internal bruising, a thought that added to the already shrieking alarm bells ringing in her ears. 

Bull had to be looking for her.  She clung to the thought of seeing his face again, of that half smile he gave her when he was thinking about getting her alone.  Slowly her heart settled into its normal rhythm.

Gina turned her thoughts to the Inquisitor.  The sensation of the woman’s gaunt body haunted her thoughts.  How long had the woman been wasting away like that?  How on earth hadn’t it been noticed?  She sneered.  Probably the same way no one had noticed the fucking demon lurking in the woman’s eyes.   

She combed through her memory.  Her first topic of research had been magic, which had led her to the topic of demon possession.  Her memory was hazy at best, but she was confident that Mages had to go through some sort of test where they proved their ability to resist demonic possession.  Did anyone else?  She drew a frustrating blank.

The door to the cells swung open, letting in a flood of light.  It sliced into her eyes, making the pain in her head triple in intensity.  She squeezed her eyes shut and flinched away with a hiss.  

Calm, measured steps crossed toward her then stopped.  Gina squinted, tried to make out their face, but even the dim lantern light was too intense for her sensitized eyes.  A low chuckle sounded, making the hair on the back of her neck rise.  

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Gina gritted her teeth.  “Let’s play a game. It’s called ‘fuck off’.  You go first.”

The demon laughed, not bothering to disguise its voice within Alita’s.  “Now now, is that any way to speak to your hostess?  Manners, Gina.”

Gina didn’t answer.  After a moment, the demon stepped closer to the cell door.  “I do so wish I had been able to take control of you instead.  You have such spirit.  It would have been a delightful challenge.”

"One you would have lost,” said Gina flatly.  

“They all say that,” murmured the demon.  “By the end, they all beg me to end their miserable existence.”

Gina forced herself to stare down the demon, ignoring the ache in her eyes.  “Is that what happened with Alita?”

“She was dying.  Freezing in a hole in the mountain while her comrades ran to safety.  In her hour of need, I alone came to her aid.” 

Gina sneered.  “Yeah, you’re real noble.”

The demon shrugged.  “Like it or not, she welcomed me.”

“And I’m sure you told her the whole truth.”  Gina shook her head.  “If she really knew what you were going to do, she would never have accepted your offer.”

The demon twisted Alita’s face into a smirk.  “Do not underestimate what one is capable of accepting when the alternative is death.”

“I’d take death, thanks.”

“You may get your wish,” snarled the demon.

Gina curled her lip.  “Then what are you waiting for?  You’ve got me where you want me.  No one believes the truth, leaving me helpless against any charges you lay at my feet.  So what’s the hold up?”

The Inquisitor’s teeth bared in a gruesome smirk.  “I plan to enjoy extinguishing your life.  Such things are to be savoured, and then to be remembered fondly in the future.  Perhaps I will leave your body to be discovered by the beast.” 

Gina’s body went stiff with fury.  “I won’t make it easy on you.”

An unnatural smile stretched over Alita’s face.  “I am counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part Two tonight!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two!

Bull sank up to his hip in a drift and wondered, not for the first time, exactly which deity he had pissed off.  It was bad enough that Gina was in jail.  It was even worse that he was on the trail of an elusive demon kid.  Did he really have to freeze his ass off too?   


Dorian hadn’t been difficult to convince.  Sometimes Bull forgot that the man was his sworn enemy.  Well, used to be.  Bull was allowed to choose his own enemies now.  What a privilige, he thought bitterly.

Krem and Dalish each grabbed a hand and helped him flounder back to the shallower snow on the path.  “Would you mind watching where you’re going?” asked Krem.

He sneered at the lieutenant and swatted at the snow sticking to his pants.  “Where the hell is that cave?” he growled. 

Varric called from further ahead.  “I think I found something!”

Bull broke into a lumbering jog, the cold making him feel clumsy and slow.  Krem jogged lightly beside him, hardly out of breath.  He tossed a smirk to Bull.  “You know, if you’re cold, they do make shirts in your size now.” 

“I thought I saw some nice big sweaters in the market yesterday,” added Dalish with a grin.

He scowled and concentrated on moving one foot in front of the other. 

Dorian had explained that the only way to prove someone was possessed was via a Fade Shift.  Unfortunately, the very nature of the check made it difficult to persuade anyone outside of the Fade what had been seen there.  A thoughtful frown had creased the handsome Mage’s face.  “Do you remember that boy?  Cole, I think his name was.  I haven’t seen him lately, but he might be able to see something we can’t.”

It was then that the Seeker had cleared her throat awkwardly.  Apparently the boy had been banished from Skyhold.  Alita refused to do it herself, and had sent Cassandra to do the deed.  Dorian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  “Well, there’s further proof.  The demon saw a threat and eliminated it.  And we didn’t even know.”

Cassandra sighed heavily.  “I know exactly where the boy is.”

Bull lifted a brow.  “Disobeying your boss?  Seeker, I didn’t know you were so rebellious.”

She scowled at him and said, “As I told the ‘boss’, I would rather know where he is and what he is doing.  I made sure to tell the boy to leave in front of Solas.  And Solas has been frequenting a cave a few miles up the mountainside.”

Said cave loomed into view.  Varric and Sera were standing to the side of the entrance, waiting.  Sera gave a dramatic shiver.  “Are you sure we want to involve him?”

“I’d suck Corypheus’ dick to save Gina,” he said.  And he mostly meant it.

She pulled a face.  “Don’t think that’d be any fun.”

He smirked.  “Then you haven’t sucked the right dicks.”

“Ugh, okay can we get a move on?” snapped Varric.

Bull sighed and braced himself.  “He might think we’re a threat.  No one draws a weapon, no matter what.  Got it?”  He got a few half hearted nods, and added his own.  “After me,” he muttered and stepped into the darkness of the cave.

***

Gina hit the floor with a crash.  The demon scoffed.  “I thought you’d be better sport than this!”

“You’re a real big talker when your opponent’s hands are tied behind their back,” she retorted, fighting a wave of dizziness.  Her shoulders were on fire from their restricted position.

She found herself roughly jerked to her feet and pinned to the wall.  “You would live a lot longer if you kept your mouth shut,” the demon said with sneer.

Gina lashed out with a knee, catching the Inquisitor on the inner thigh and making her grunt in pain.  A breath later, Alita’s hand whipped around, backhanding her hard enough to hit the floor again, tasting blood in her mouth.

She was terrified out of her wits, but refused to give the demon the satisfaction of seeing her cower.  If she was to die, she was not going to go out without a fight.  The demon snarled and strode to where she lay.  She swept her legs around, sending the woman to the floor with a crash.

The door to the cells slammed open, the sound of protesting shouts echoing into the room.  Gina whipped her head around in time to see Cassandra slam the door shut behind her.  Her heart leapt into her throat.  

All hope in her heart extinguished as the Seeker quickly raced to the Inquisitor and helped her rise to her feet.  “Herald, are you alright?”

Gina sagged to the floor with a sob.  She was never getting out alive.

***

The narrow passage had an odd blue glow thanks to Dalish and her “focusing” bow.  Bull made a mental note to arrange a meeting between her and Dorian later.  It was time she embraced who she truly was.

They reached a fork in the path.  Bull crouched low and examined the floor.  “Damn,” he muttered.  Tracks led down both sides.  He turned carefully, unable to avoid scraping a horn on the ceiling.  “We need to split up.  Sera with me, you three together.”  

Varric nodded and waved to Krem and Dalish.  “Let’s move.”

Bull and Sera moved down their passage, both silent.  Bull’s throat was in his throat.  He wasn’t particularly claustrophobic, but his shoulders had begun to brush both walls consistently, forcing him to move at an awkward angle.  If anything came out of the darkness ahead of him, he was helpless to do anything.  

Sera kept close to his back, reaching out and gripping his belt in the darkness.  Her hands were shaking violently.  He reached out carefully and caught hold of her hand, squeezing gently.  “You’re okay,” he said.

She scoffed, the sound bolder than the tremble in her fingers would indicate.  “Of course I am.  The monsters won’t be able to get past your dead body.”

He grinned.  “I’ll try really hard to fall on top of them.”

She laughed and the trembling in her hands eased slightly.

A dim glow began to brighten the darkness ahead of them.  “I think we’re coming to a cavern,” he murmured.

Bull stepped forward cautiously, straining for any noise.  They came into a small clearing where a lantern hung on the wall, the glow almost cheerful in the dank cave.  He straightened and looked around. 

A simple bedroll lay on the ground near a small firepit.  He stepped closer and waved a hand over the seemingly dead fire.  “Still hot,” he said to Sera.  “Someone kicked dirt over it in a hurry.  Probably heard us coming.”

She poked suspiciously at the bedroll, but found nothing.  “Why didn’t he put out the lantern?”

“Didn’t have time, I imagine,” said Bull, plucking it free of its hook on the wall.  A passage opened at the back of the cave.  “Let’s see where this goes.”

Sera sighed.  “Just remember your promise.  Fall on top of the nasties.”

***

Gina was on her tip toes, the Seeker’s hand around her throat.  “How dare you!”

She gasped and struggled to keep her balance.  “It’s not her,” she pleaded with a whimper.

Cassandra dragged her close, their noses nearly touching.  “You lie,” she sneered.

From behind Cassandra’s shoulder, the demon made a demented face and then mimed laughing uproariously.  Gina fought the panic building in her stomach.  “I’m not lying!”

The Seeker sneered and shoved Gina away.  She stumbled and toppled to the floor for a third time, the pain igniting in her shoulders again.  A sob escaped her lips.  “What do I have to gain from lying?”

“I do not know.  Perhaps you serve Corypheus.  Perhaps you thought to overthrow the Inquisitor and clear a path for him to destroy the world.”

Gina clenched her teeth.  That was the _demon’s_ plan!  Why couldn’t anyone see it?  How couldn’t Cassandra see the emaciated appearance of the Inquisitor?  

Cassandra turned to Alita and said, “We must make an example of her.  Put her on public trial and then execute her.  Do not hide her punishment like this.  It will only serve to encourage more rebellion in the future.”

A slow smile crawled across the borrowed face, making Gina sick to her stomach.  It flicked a glance down and said, “A public trial sounds like a good idea.  Everyone can attend, and witness the strength of their Inquisitor.”

The Seeker nodded.  “It can be arranged within the hour.  You will have your audience, and she will meet her fate.  An example for all who dare to follow.”

Gina moaned.  “You’re just giving it what it wants, Cassandra.”

The woman rounded on her.  “Do not speak my name again, villian!”

Gina flinched at the fury in the woman’s expression, a knot of dread filling her stomach.  

The demon coughed delicately.  “Shall we get started?  Hate to keep our prisoner waiting.”

Cassandra nodded roughly.  “I will put her back in the cell, Herald.  Please go on ahead.”

Alita nodded and turned to walk away.  “It’s nice to see that you’re truly on my side, Cassandra.  I did have my doubts,” she said over her shoulder.  

The Seeker bowed her head low as the Inquisitor walked out of the room.  Then she dropped to her knees and caught Gina by the shoulders, whispering urgently.  “I have but a moment.  You must argue your case.  She cannot stop the trial without causing great upset.  She needs to maintain her illusion so she won’t dare raise the ire of the court.”

Gina’s head spun as she stared at Cassandra.  “What?”

Cassandra sighed sharply and lifted her to her feet.  “Fight.  He is coming to save you, but he needs time.  I can only do so much to delay her.”

Hope blossomed in her chest, bringing tears to her eyes.  “Bull’s coming?”

“I said shut up!” snapped Cassandra harshly, before firing a quick wink and pushing her gently into the cell.  Gina caught sight of Alita at the entrance, arms crossed.  “The Maker will give you your just rewards,” said Cassandra in a disgusted tone.  Then she turned and followed behind the Inquistor, leaving Gina standing alone, tears of relief streaming down her face.

***

Bull led with his right shoulder, tilting and turning his head carefully to avoid getting his horns hung up on the low ceiling.

“You must really like her,” muttered Sera.

His heart pounded at the thought of Gina.  “I think it’s more than that,” he said.

Sera made a gagging sound and giggled.  “I thought Qunari didn’t fall in love.”

He smirked.  “They don’t.  But I’m Tal-Vashoth now, so fuck what any of those assholes think.”  It was startling how easily the word passed his lips now.

“How do you think Cassandra is doing?”

Bull frowned.  It killed him to leave the Keep knowing that Gina was in the hands of a demon-possessed woman who seemed bent on making enemies at every turn.  Their plan to rescue her and expose the demon was crazy, full of risk.  But they really had no alternative.  

“I’m sure the Seeker is doing just fine,” he said.  I hope, he added in his head.  He wouldn’t have trusted anyone else in her role, so he forced himself to think about the conversation with Cole.  If they ever found him.

“How much further is this passage going to go?” Sera complained.  

“Do you ever stop talking?” he teased.

She snorted.  “You love the sound of my voice.”

He smirked, but any response was cut off by the sound of running steps ahead of them.  They both froze in place for a moment before rushing forward as quickly as the path allowed.

Half running, they passed two bends and then the passage opened into a wide cavern.  The sound of rushing water filled the air.  Bull halted and caught Sera by the wrist before she could blunder ahead of him.  Swinging the lantern around and stepping forward, he saw that the ground dropped away ahead of them.  

She caught her breath.  “Damn, look out for that first step,” she muttered.

“It’s the sudden stop at the bottom I’d worry about,” he retorted.  

A blue glow appeared in the wall above them.  Looking up, Bull watched as their compatriots appeared at the end of a tunnel.  He waved the lantern back and forth, and one of them waved an arm in return.  It was too far away to tell who.

He sighed in frustration.  Where the hell was the kid?  Abruptly, Sera called out, “Oy, Cole.  We need your help!”

He glared at her.  “Like he’s going to believe that,” he hissed.

Her face was unrepentant in the lantern light.  “What other choice do we have?  He’s practically invisible in broad daylight, let alone down here.  And we are in a bit of a rush, aren't we?”

Bull gritted his teeth and brought the lantern in front of him again.  Then he jolted and nearly dropped it.

Cole stood inches away from him, his head tilted curiously.  “I like to help.”

***

Gina paced back and forth in the cell.  The chill in the air had long seeped into her bones, leaving her shivering and her fingers numb.  Cassandra hadn’t returned, nor had any other soldiers. 

She hadn’t realized that any court proccess existed in this world.  As far as she’d ever seen, they seemed to parade a prisoner through the crowd before ending their life.  Usually in a brutal fashion.  She swallowed hard.  

Cassandra said Bull was coming.  The thought anchored her, kept her on her feet.  Despite the pain, despite the freezing cold, she stayed upright.  He was coming.

He was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please forgive any lame magic explantations...didn't want to spend a lot of time on that stuff!)
> 
> And also, Part Three to come soon! Maybe even tonight if I get my butt in gear!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three!

The group stood in a tight circle at Cole’s campsite.  Bull had himself turned to the side, but they were still crowded together.  The kid looked simply delighted to have so much company.  “So many thoughts,” Cole said.  His expression went serious.  “She is in trouble.”

A moment later, the boy's shoulders twitched. “Both of them.  So much pain,” the boy whispered.

Sera glared.  “Oh good, you still do that thing where you snoop in people's heads.”

Varric stepped forward.  “Kid, we need your help.  Can you see a demon, even when it tries to hide?”

“They cannot hide what they are.  Cannot fit properly in our world.”

Bull frowned.  “What do you think of the Inquisitor, Cole?”

“Bound, gagged.  So frightened, alone.  Cold.  It comes to me, help me.  Save me!”

Bull and Varric exchanged a glance.  “Why hasn’t she asked anyone to help her?” asked Bull.

Cole shook his head.  “Hurts too much.  He cannot love her, and he cannot save her.”

Bull made a tight fist, struggling to remain patient.  “Who, Cole?”

“Hissrad,” murmured the boy.

His stomach flipped.  “That’s not my name.”

“Not anymore,” said the boy, nodding solemnly. "Devotion suits you."

Varric sighed.  “I dunno, Tiny.  Do you think he’s going to help our cause or make us look even crazier?”

“I am not crazy,” said the boy, his back going straight.

Sera snorted.  “Oh come on.  You’re a nutter.”

Bull gave her a nudge.  “Not now, Sera.”  He turned his attention to the kid.  “Will you help the Inquisitor?  Will you help us save her?”

“She is not the one you want,” said Cole, his face screwing up in concentration.  “The one you want calls to you, holds you in her heart.  Lost, afraid, found.  He’s coming.”

Bull swallowed hard.  “I’m just going to assume that’s a yes,” he said.

Cole gave him an odd look.  “What else could it mean?”

***

The doors to the cells swung open, and a pair of soldiers strode toward her.  Gina fought to focus on them, to remain on her feet.  They opened her cell and she stepped out.  One put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away.  “Just lead the way,” she said, unable to hide the irritation in her tone.

They marched up more stairs than she could count.  Her stomach ached, and it was hard to take a full breath.  The chill didn’t ease, making it hard to concentrate.  The floor leveled, and they guided her through a few hallways before ascending one last flight of stairs into the Grand Hall. 

She was wheezing from the effort, but kept her back ramrod straight.  All eyes were on her.  Gina wondered how disheveled she appeared.  Hopefully not as poorly as she felt, though judging from a few visible winces, she probably looked like hell. 

The demon was lounging in the tacky throne, giving a dark haired woman a cool smile.  The woman bowed and turned to address the court.  “Presenting for judgement this day, one…”  She consulted her notes and gave Cassandra a questioning glance.  The Seeker nodded and the woman turned back to the court.  “One Gina.  Her crime is treason, after a failed assassination attempt on our beloved Herald.” 

The Inquisitor leaned forward and smirked.  “What say you, prisoner?”

“I say you’re a fraud,” said Gina, louder and braver than she felt.  Murmurs swept through the hall.  Gina ignored them.  “You have put your own intentions above the good of the people who trust you.  You serve yourself and no one else.”

The demon lifted the marked hand of the Inquisitor and said, “I saved this world.  Closed the Rift.  The Maker’s own Bride chose me.  Who are you to say I am selfish?”

Gina stepped forward, wishing desperately that her arms were free so she could accentuate her words.  “Your choices reflect who you really are.  A selfish brat who cannot see anyone but herself.”

Gasps and exclamations echoed behind her, and the demon flicked Alita’s eyes to the crowd.  “I make the hard choices so no one else has to.  It all falls upon my shoulders.  Anyone who believes they could do better, please step forward.  I’d gladly give it all up.”

Gina’s head throbbed mercilessly as she desperately tried to think of anything to say that would prolong the proceedings.  As she drew a frightening blank, a smooth voice piped up behind her.  “I would like to say something, if it please Your Grace.”

Dorian came to her side, his handsome face serene.  The Inquisitor’s eyes narrowed.  “By all means,” she said, a hesitant note in her voice.

What was he doing?  Gina tried to catch his eye, but he stepped ahead of her, his hands clasped behind his back.  “You are looking lovely today, did I mention that?”  Alita smirked and tipped her head at him.  He began to pace as he spoke.  “I believe we have a problem on our hands.  One that is only evident now because of our prisoner’s dangerous actions.”

A frown knitted the Inquisitor’s brow.  “What is that, Dorian?”

“I fear that you have made yourself too approachable.  It is too easy to believe that you are a friend, and not the leader of our world.”

The Inquisitor stared for a moment and then shook her head.  “What does this have to do with the proceedings today, Dorian?”

Gina glanced at Cassandra, who was staring desperately at the Mage.  She turned her gaze to him as well.  So he was part of the plan, somehow.  Ignoring the throbbing in her skull, she jeered at the Inquisitor.  “He’s saying you made it too easy to get close enough to kill you.  Should he have used smaller words?”

The demon twisted Alita’s face into a scowl.  “Be silent.”

Dorian glanced at her, the barest flicker of a wink in his eye.  He turned back to the Inquisitor and said, “I do have a relevant point, Your Grace.”

“Then say it,” snapped the Inquisitor.

***

They raced down the mountainside, Bull leading the pack.  The cold bit at him, but he ignored it, charging ahead with purpose.  He prayed they weren’t too late.

As they came to the gate, Dalish caught Bull’s arm and dragged him to a stop.  “I have something that might be useful,” she said.

He puffed, trying to catch his wind.  “Get on with it,” he ground.

She pulled out a dagger.  It was ornate, covered in delicate carvings.  The blade was the delightful pink of Dawnstone, while the handle appeared to be made of Halla horn.  “My mother gave this to me,” she explained.  As she tilted the knife, Bull saw a strange glimmer.  “It’s got a rune.  That’s what those carvings are.”

“What does the rune do?”

“It’s a demon slaying rune,” she said.  “I want you to have it.  You’ll have more use for it right now than I ever will.”

The knife was pressed into his palm.  He hefted it, spinning and flicking it experimentally.  “It’s a good blade,” he said.  “Well balanced.  But you should keep it.”

She shook her head.  “You’re better with a knife.”

“I’ll be drawing most of the guard, if everything goes to plan.  You may have the best chance to use it, Dalish.”  He gripped her shoulder and put the blade back into her hand.  “Have faith in yourself.”

She took a breath and nodded.  He ruffled her hair and tilted his head at the Hold.  “Let’s get moving.”

Everything was quiet as they rushed through the courtyard.  Even the ever-present merchants weren’t at their stalls.  Bull’s heart was pounding in his ears as he bolted up the stairs, taking them four at a time.  He slammed his shoulder into the doors.

“…the point of which, of course, is…” Dorian's plummy voice stuttered to a halt and spun as Bull’s group spilled into the hall. 

Bull strode forward, shoving a pair of soldiers out of his path.  His eye hunted through the crowd, and spotted Gina.  Rage poured through his veins as he took in her appearance.  She had a swollen lip, a blackened eye, and her stance was all wrong.  Dried blood stained her face and clothes. Ropes laced around her arms, the skin raw where she had struggled to free herself.

Forcing his eye ahead, he marched toward the throne.  He could hear the breath of steps that could only be Cole’s racing at his side.  Alita stood, her face twisting into an ugly sneer.  “About time you showed your face here, beast,” she snapped.

Bull came to Dorian’s side.  “We’re here to stop these proceedings,” he said stiffly. 

“On what grounds?” she said with a short laugh.

Cole’s breath caught, and he pointed.  “Desire demon!”

Cullen stormed forward.  “What is that boy doing here?  Get him out of this hall at once!”

Bull blocked the path to the boy.  “No, he stays.”

The General’s face went livid.  “What the hell are you doing, Qunari?”

Bull ignored him.  “I love her, Inquisitor.  More than anything on this world.  I would die for her, here and now.  I will never feel that for anyone else,” he said, driving home the point he hoped would bring out the worst in Alita.

There was an odd shiver to the woman’s form.  It was so brief he almost doubted himself, but Cole cried, “It shows itself.  Can you not see?”

The Inquisitor lurched forward a step.  “Be silent, creature!”

Cole marched forward.  “You will leave this one.  Get out!  Return to the Fade!”

Alita’s face writhed for a moment before a dark laugh escaped her lips.  “Guards, arrest them all.”

Cassandra raised a hand.  “Do not move,” she commanded. 

The guards tripped over their feet as they took in the contradicting commands.  The Inquisitor turned and advanced on the Seeker.  “Treacherous bitch,” she hissed.

Cole shouted, “Demon, face me!”

With an enraged shriek, Alita rounded on him, rushing forward.  Bull jerked his axe free of its holder and stepped between them, blocking her. 

Cullen roared and yanked out his sword.  “You will die for that!”

Screams of terror began to fill the air as an impromptu battle erupted to life.  Bull stepped lightly, parrying and dodging Cullen’s furious advances.  “She is possessed, Templar!  Can you not see it?”

Cullen snarled and whipped the sword around, narrowly missing Bull’s chest.  “I knew you were a traitor the moment you stepped foot in Haven,” he snapped.

***

Gina was rooted in place, watching in horror as the burly blond attacked Bull.  Guards were advancing on the slim boy.  He pulled out a pair of knives and said, “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Alita’s body turned and stepped toward Gina, jerky and uncoordinated.  There was a convulsion, and then the steps became more fluid, a vicious smile sliding across her face.  As she drew closer, she dragged a long sword out of the scabbard hanging at her side. 

Gina stepped backward, her heart in her throat.  The sword flashed as Alita’s arms raised it.  As it came sweeping down, she squeezed her eyes shut.

***

Bull saw Dalish collide into Gina’s side, tackling her out of the path of the sword.  Alita snarled and went to swing again, but arrows snapped into the ground at her feet.  Sera shouted from the balcony, “Dance, bitch!”  More arrows bounced at the Inquisitor’s feet, making her duck away.

Pandemonium was surrounding them.  Guards were pouring into the hall as Cullen hacked ineffectually with his sword.  Bull snapped, “If you’re going to attack, at least have the decency to mean it.”

Cullen’s fist collided with his jaw, staggering him a step.  “I will not let you harm her!”

***

Gina hit the ground and saw stars.  Dazed, it took her a moment to realize that someone was on top of her. Whoever it was had gone limp.  She struggled for a moment, but finally got out from under the weight of them. 

Blood was pouring from a gash on Dalish’s neck, and the woman’s lips were opening and closing wordlessly.  She twitched and ceased moving.  Gina shrieked and fought the ropes on her arms.  With an almighty heave, she  finally tore free of the ropes and gripped the gaping wound, trying to staunch the flow.

The blood pumped past her fingers, making her heart race in terror.  “Dalish!  No!” she yelled.  Whipping her head from side to side, she saw nothing she could use to help stop the flow.  Without further hesitation, she ripped her shirt over her head.  It was filthy, but it was better than nothing. 

She clamped the cloth over the wound, pressing hard enough to make her fingers hurt.  A stunned cry came from her left, and she suddenly realized what she had done.

***

Bull shoved the General back several paces and snapped his head toward the place Gina and Dalish had fallen.  With dismay, he saw that Gina’s shirt was missing.  Her mark was in full view. 

Dorian was staring in open-mouthed shock, his staff hanging limply at his side.  Cassandra swept a guard off his feet and then spun to see what was distracting the Mage.  Bull saw the moment she comprehended what she was seeing.  Her eyes met his from across the hall, but they weren't full of rage.  They were filled with hurt.  The realization was like a sucker punch to his gut.

Shouts from overhead caught his attention.  Sera and Varric were surrounded on both sides.  They had all been explicitly instructed not to kill or maim any of the guards.  He ground his teeth.  The archers were out.

Krem and Cole stood back to back at the back of the hall, weapons raised.  Guards were surrounding them on all sides as well.

Alita laughed, the sound deranged and dangerous. "What now?" she cried, triumph ringing clearly in her voice.

***

Gina’s eyes met the stunned ones of Dorian.  “Don’t just stand there, help her,” she cried.

He blinked and jerked forward, falling to his knees and pressing a hand to Dalish’s forehead.  A strange phrase rolled out of his lips, and then an odd blue glow passed over the elf’s body.  A moment later, she jerked and her eyes popped open.  She began to cough and wretch.  

Gina fell back, trembling from the effort of stopping the bleeding.  Dalish sat up, looking confused.  “What happened?”  Then her eyes fell on Gina’s shoulder, and she cursed, flinching away from Gina. Dorian put a steadying hand on the elf's shoulder.

Gina wearily hauled herself to her feet.  “Yeah, it was a shock to me too.”

A strangled noise came from beside her.  She spun to see the demon staring at her mark.  “It cannot be,” it hissed.

She squared her shoulders.  “It can, and it is.”

The Inquisitor screeched and whipped the sword overhead and down.  Gina fell back, but the sword suddenly lost momentum.  It clanged against the stone floor and the demon’s form stumbled clear of Alita’s body. 

***

Bull spun the General violently to the side and bolted toward Gina.  He was too late, there was no way he could stop the thing before it tore Gina apart.

Alita’s hand lifted weakly.  A familiar green haze flashed to life around the demon, and time seemed to freeze. 

*** 

Gina brought her fists up as the demon launched at her.  She was not going down without a fight.

There was a strange sizzle, and green light swathed the shimmering demon.  She stared in astonishment as it moved forward in slow motion.  Then Dalish stepped between them and jammed a knife into it.

Time returned to normal as tendrils of light wrapped around the form, making it scream and thrash.  Then the demon made a howling noise and simply ceased to exist.  Dalish staggered away, staring at the knife gripped in her hand.

Alita took one step forward, and collapsed.  Gina rushed forward and barely caught the woman in time, gasping at the pain in her shoulders.  She cradled the blond as she dropped to her knees, brushing hair out of her face.  “It’s gone, you’re free,” she said.

Ragged breaths jerked from the woman’s body.  She pressed her marked hand weakly against Gina’s mark, and whispered, “Save us.  Save us all.”  Then her hand went limp, and the Inquisitor’s face went slack.  As her hand flopped to the stone floor, the vivid green mark on her hand went dark.

“Oh no you don’t!”  She shook the woman and then set her on the ground and began CPR.  The woman’s eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling as Gina pumped on her bony chest.  “No, no, no,” she cried, tears flooding down her face.

Warm arms wrapped around her and tugged her away, gently at first, then insistently. 

“No, we saved her!  No!”

Wails of dismay joined her hysterical sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion...of this part of the story anyway. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Much more story to come, don't worry!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

Bull sat in tense silence, trying to clear his mind of the sight of the Inquisitor.  Dead.  He couldn’t believe it.  They were so close to succeeding on all fronts, and then…

He clenched his eye shut and curled his arms around Gina.  She lay against his chest, sleeping restlessly.  He had to bodily drag her kicking and screaming from Alita’s side so that Dorian could attempt to save the woman’s life.  When he hadn’t been able to, she had wept to the point of passing out.  Great, heaving sobs that shouldn’t have come from such a small body.

The memory of it made his throat tighten.

Even now she was a mess.  A wicked bruise was blooming across her stomach, while her arms were raw and bleeding from the ropes.  Continuous shivers wracked through her thin frame.  She was covered in blood, some hers, most from Dalish.  They hadn’t allowed him to clean her, just deposited him and his co-conspirators in a room near the war room.  She was still shirtless, though Dorian had covered her with his cloak after a cursory check. She hadn’t received any further medical attention.  It made Bull’s stomach twist with worry.

The others in the room sat in a hush, alternately glaring at her and then giving him wounded looks.  He gritted his teeth.  No way would anyone listen to an explanation.  None would be acceptable.  Not now.  Bull didn’t know how to fix it, how to help them understand. 

The only person that didn’t look sour or otherwise gutted was Cole.  He was looking from face to face eagerly, like a puppy desperate for a pat on the head.  Bull could tell that the kid was bursting with 101 thoughts, of which only a handful would be comprehensible to anyone but Cole.

A door slammed beyond the door to their room.  Rushing steps followed, along with an urgent male voice.  “I must see for myself,” it demanded. 

“Open it,” came a female voice.  Leliana, if Bull’s ears didn’t deceive him.

The door swung open and Solas stormed through, his eyes darting over each face before settling on Gina.  He swept across the room, hand outstretched.  Bull tightened his arms defensively and lifted the corner of his lip.  “Easy, Solas.”

The elf’s eyes snapped to his and he withdrew his hand.  “Is it true?” he asked.

Gina stirred.  Bull laid a hand on her hair and stroked gently, soothing her back to her fitful rest.  “It’s true.”

“He loves her.  He said so.  Out loud.”  Cole was at Solas’ side, beaming.  

Solas tilted his head.  “Cole?  What are you doing here?”

“They asked me to help.”  His shoulders curled inward slightly.  “It’s good. I did good, right?”

Bull grunted.  “Yeah, kid.  You were great.”  Cole’s face practically glowed from the compliment.

Solas heaved a breath.  “Vivienne and I were gone for a week.  A week!  Fenedhis lasa!  What else have we missed?”

“Bull’s Tal-Vashoth,” said Dorian.

“Krem’s kissing the Seeker,” added Sera.

“The Seeker knew you were visiting Cole,” said Varric.

Bull swallowed a bitter laugh at the poleaxed expression on the elf’s face.  “What’s the matter, Solas?  Did you think the world would stop turning without your presence?”

Solas shot him a dirty look.  Cassandra made an irritated noise.  “Let’s not forget that our Inquisitor is dead.  In case anyone forgets.”

The small glimmer of relief vanished.  Not that Bull could blame the woman.  “Yeah.  Yeah, there’s that too,” he said, his voice hoarser than he liked.

Cassandra pointedly turned away from him. 

“She truly was possessed?” asked Solas.

Sera snuffled.  “Yeah, yeah she really was.  Saw it with my own eyes.  Why didn’t you see it sooner?”

Solas shook his head.  “If it truly was a desire demon, then there was little hope of seeing it until it wanted you to.”

“I saw it,” said Cole eagerly.

“Well, you have unique abilities,” said Solas, placing a thin hand on Cole’s shoulder.

“I saw it,” said Bull.  He turned his eye to Solas.  “I don’t have special abilities.”

Solas frowned.  “I do not know everything about demonic possession.  Perhaps Alita was struggling to free herself, and you were a witness to those acts.”

Guilt rose like bile in his throat.  Maybe he could have helped sooner if he had just paid attention to her a little bit more.

Solas cleared his throat.  “How did you all figure it out?”

“We didn’t,” said Cassandra, woodenly.  She tilted her head in Gina’s direction.  “She did.  I do not know how.”

An impressed expression came to the elf’s face.  “And she is the Marked One?”

Bull nodded.  Solas tilted his head.  “I wonder how that came to be.”

“And what her intentions are,” said Cassandra, acid filling her voice.

Bull frowned.  “She has no intentions.  Just wants to survive.”

"Well then why didn't she step forward if her intentions were so honest?” snapped the Seeker. 

***

She’d been having a terrible dream.  No matter how fast she ran, the spiders at her heels gained.  Thousands were hunting her down, and there was nowhere to turn. 

Bull’s voice rumbled through her ear, and the spiders scattered.  Gina latched onto his voice, tracing the line of it back to safety.

"Well then why didn't she step forward if her intentions were so honest?" Cassandra's voice cut through the fog in Virginia's brain.

"Because 'she' was terrified that you maniacs would lop her head off for being a demon spawn." Her voice was coarse, and her chest felt like an elephant had been using it as a pillow.

Bull’s hand skimmed over her hair, his voice soft but urgent.  “Sleep, Kadan.”

She patted his chest.  “I’m okay, for now.”

He frowned, but didn’t argue with her.  She turned to Cassandra, the ache in her head returning with a vengeance.  “I didn’t make the decision to go into hiding for the thrill of it, or because I thought I could get something out of it.  As much as I know you’d like it to be that simple, it’s not.”

The Seeker’s lips went tight and she looked away.  A new face was in the room, staring at her like she was a science experiment.  Belatedly she remembered ripping her shirt off.  The cloak wrapped around her shoulders had slipped enough to expose the mark. She jerked it higher, wincing at the stinging skin at her wrists. “Who are you?” she said to him, not bothering to mask the pain in her voice.

He had the good graces to colour.  “My apologies.  I am Solas.”

Gina couldn’t repress the shivers still coursing through her body.  Bull made a concerned sound and wrapped his arms around her.  His heat surrounded her, soothing the various aches and pains screaming for attention.  She took a deep breath and nodded to the elf.  “Gina.  You’ll forgive me if I don’t rise to greet you.”

He nodded.  “Understandable.”

The tension in the room was palpable.  She glanced around the room, finding nothing but stony glares returning her way.  She curled a hand over Bull’s and gripped tightly.  “I’m guessing you’re all pissed at me right now.”  No one answered.  “I don’t blame you.  I’m pretty angry with myself.”

Dorian was the first to break the responding silence.  “Why did you stay quiet, Gina?”

 “Because I was afraid.”  She sighed.  “Terrified, actually.”

“Terrified of what?” snapped Cassandra.

She met the Seeker’s furious gaze.  “There is so much more to this story.  You can’t even begin to imagine what my life has been like for the past year.  So maybe until you’ve learned something about it, save the judgement.”

Cassandra sneered at her.  “You lied.  Why should we trust another word from your lips?”

Gina felt her shoulders sag.  “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

The Seeker scowled, but didn’t respond.  Varric took the moment to ask, “You're not from Seheron, are you?”

She shook her head.  “No.  I’m not.”

He sighed.  “I figured.”

Bull scoffed lightly.  “What tipped you off?”

Varric smirked.  “She didn’t know the Giralden family.  _Everyone_ in Seheron knows the Giralden family.”

Bull shook his head.  “Only you, Varric.”

Gina struggled to her feet, tilting through a moment of light-headedness.  Bull’s hands gripped her, holding her upright.  She breathed deep and gained her bearings.  “My name isn’t Gina.  Well.  It never used to be Gina.  My real name is Virginia.”

Bull’s fingers stayed at her hips, his thumbs making slow circles.  She was never more grateful for his steady presence as she began to tell her story.  “If I’m going to explain the mark, I’m going to have to tell you something first.  It’s not going to be easy to hear, and you won’t want to believe it.  But it’s the truth, for whatever that’s worth to anyone right now.”

No one replied.  She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, talking quickly, as though forcing the words out before they could stick in her throat.  “I come from another planet.  A whole different world.  I tripped and fell into a Rift there, and landed in the Fade.”

“The Fade?  You were physically in the Fade?”  Solas spoke sharply.

She nodded.  “I had to cross through it for hours to reach another Rift.  When I stepped through that one, I was here.  Just in time for Corypheus to make his big move to destroy the world.”

Opening her eyes, she found she now had everyone’s utmost attention.  “That’s where I first met Alita.  She kicked her way into a room where we found that creep and his band of soldiers torturing an old woman.”

“The Divine,” whispered Cassandra.

“I guess so,” said Gina.  She leaned into Bull’s hands, the strain of standing already getting to her.

Solas and Cassandra exchanged a look, before Solas turned to her and said, “You were there, at the Temple of the Ashes?”

“Why didn’t we find you there?” added Cassandra.

“Yes, and I have no idea.  We fell into another Rift and I woke up in a snow bank on the other side of the mountain.  No idea how long afterward.  Your guess is as good as mine as to what happened.”

Solas stepped closer.  “How did the mark come to be?”

The memory flashed through her mind, making her sick to her stomach.  “He had this…this thing.  Looked like a ball, but it was pottery of some sort.  It glowed, green like the Rift.  When we barged in, the woman took advantage and hit it out of his hands." She flinched.  "It smacked into my shoulder and Alita tried to catch it.  It felt like a really bad electrical shock.  I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.  He came running, and then we vanished into the Fade.”

Her heart was thrumming in her ears.  Bull guided her backward, wrapping an arm around her waist.  She clung to him for a moment, willing the fear to abate.

Solas paced back and forth.  “And you recall nothing else?”

“Just the soldiers.  But not clearly.  Not enough to reliably identify anyone.”

Cassandra turned her gaze to Bull.  “And you knew all of this?”  He nodded.  She sneered at him.  “And you didn’t tell anyone?”

Gina snapped, “It wasn’t his secret to tell.  If you want to be angry at anyone, be angry at me.  I’m the one who was too selfish to come forward sooner.”

The Seeker ignored her.  “Does Par Vollen know?”

“Do I look fucking stupid?” he asked harshly.

The question seemed to give the Seeker pause.  “Why, Bull?  Why would you protect her over the interests of the Inquisition?”

His arms tightened around her.  “Every good reason I had to come forward was cancelled out by the fear that Alita would imprison her.  Or worse.  I’m not sure you remember, but the Inquisitor wasn't exactly stable in the last few months of her life.”

Varric said quietly, “He has a good point, Seeker.”

“But I still don’t understand what made you so frightened to come forward,” said Dorian.  “Surely you heard that there was another person out there with the same mark.”

Gina swallowed hard.  “Do you know the first thing I saw after waking on the side of a mountain?”

Dorian shook his head slowly.  “I’m afraid mind reading is Cole’s specialty.”

The boy spoke quickly, “They hurt him.  They didn’t need to, they enjoyed it.  Wanted to feel powerful.”

She gritted her teeth.  “I came to a small farm just in time to see two Templar soldiers run an elf through with a sword because they thought he had on a magic ring.”  A bitter scoff escaped her.  “It was his wedding ring.  Plain silver.”  She cast a slow gaze around the room as she spoke, meeting everyone’s eyes for a moment.  “This was not the only act of unbridled brutality that I witnessed.  The only logical thing to do was go undercover, and keep my mouth shut." 

Varric asked, “Why didn’t you come to Haven?”

“I was on my way.  It took a long time to figure out where to go.  I spent my first month hovering around Redcliffe, trying to overhear any bits of gossip or read any flyers.  When I learned that Haven was where the new Inquisition had set up shop, I left immediately.  I was three days away when word came through that Corypheus had laid the town to waste.”

Solas tilted his head.  “Did your mark react when the Breach was closed?”

She nodded.  “I didn’t know what it was, of course.  But yes.  I could barely breathe from the pain of it, and then nothing.  Only an occasional tingle ever since.”

“So you came to Skyhold, and then what?  You just hid out in the barns?”  Cassandra’s voice had gone icy.

Gina sighed heavily.  “Yes.  Well, that and the library.”  She slid her hand across Bull’s forearm, worrying her fingers into one of the many scars grooving across his skin.  “I barely talked for months.  Enough to secure a job in the barns, and pretty much nothing else.  I couldn’t.  My terminology was all wrong.  So I kept my mouth shut.  Everyday I watched her, trying to convince myself to just say hi.  I really did.  But when push came to shove, I couldn’t go through with it.”

“And then they did meet.  In the Tavern.”  Bull’s voice was soft.  “No recognition.  I was there.  Not even a flinch.”

“I didn’t know she couldn’t remember anything.  I thought she had as much information as I did.  You have to know that I would have come forward immediately had I known.”  She bit back a fresh wave of tears.  "I was so stupid."

"It's not stupid, it's self-preservation.  Something we _all_ know a thing or two about," said Varric. 

“I can't believe you opened up to a Qunari.  Of all the people,”  Krem scoffed.  “That oughta feed his bloody ego for years to come.”

Bull grumbled under his breath.  Gina squeezed his arm.  “Well.  That wasn’t exactly planned.  I pretty much threw it all in his face.  Once I started talking I couldn't stop.  I would have cracked sooner or later.”

Another awkward silence descended on the room.  Finally Varric heaved a sigh.  “What now?”

“Now we wait for the advisors to decide how they want to proceed.  Likely we will be put to trial,” said the Seeker. 

"Delightful," muttered Dorian.

Gina frowned.  “Cassandra, what did Alita tell you happened?  At the beginning, I mean.”

Cassandra scowled.  “She didn’t recall anything.  We saw the remains of a memory, heard her voice and hers alone.  And she was found as she fell through a Rift.”  The woman made a tight fist.  “There was someone behind her.  Was that you?”

Gina shrugged.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t know.  I wish I had more answers.”

“I can’t believe she died,” said Dalish softly.

Tears pricked at the back of Gina’s eyes again.  “She had wasted away so badly.  I don’t know how she could have ever recovered.”  Bull sighed and kissed her shoulder.  Exhaustion overwhelmed her.  She just wanted to curl up and cry herself to sleep again, to pretend that the past two days hadn’t happened.

“Not even magic can heal every hurt," said Solas.  "Despite our best efforts."

The door to the room swung open and three more people entered.  The dark haired woman eyed Gina curiously as the blond man stood stiffly at her shoulder.  The third, a red-haired woman spoke quietly.  "We have come to the conclusion that none of you were responsible for the death of the Inquisitor."

The blond man's face was scarlet as he glared daggers in Gina's direction.  "You are all to be set free," he said through gritted teeth.

"Just like that?" asked Varric, a skeptical look on his face.

The blond spun on his heel and stalked out of the room without answering.  The redhead shot a concerned glance at his retreating back before saying, "We have many questions.  But for now, let us all recover.  We have a lot of work to do in the coming days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all my readers - this whole project has been so much fun. If you're having even half as much fun reading as I am writing, then I consider this a massive success!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some little scenes in the aftermath.

Gina curled into Bull’s chest as he carried her.  She had no idea where they were going, but didn’t have the energy to care.  As long as he was there, it didn’t matter anyway.

She let her eyes drift shut.  When she opened them again, they were at the bathhouse.  He’d even managed to grab a basket of supplies along the way.  He settled her gently into a small chair and busily set out soaps and towels.  She watched him in silence, wishing she could think of something to say that would take the worried crease out from between his eyes.

He crouched in front of her and traced a finger over the side of her face.  “Let’s get you cleaned up, Kadan,” he murmured.

She nodded, and he gently peeled Dorian’s cloak from her shoulders, followed by the bra.  She frowned as she noticed a tear along the edge of the cup.  “It’s ruined,” she whispered.

He folded it and set it lightly on the table.  “I know a seamstress in Val Royeaux that could make more.  I’ll send her an order.”  

Gina nodded dully.  His hands made quick work of her belt and she gave him an assist getting the pants off.  He caught his breath and examined her closely.  “Kadan,” he said, worry filling his voice.    

She took a peek, but quickly averted her eyes.  Dark purple bruises mottled from the bottom of her breast and down over the curve of her hip.  No wonder she was hurting so badly.  

He stood and shucked his own pants, followed by his heavy leather shoulder harness.  Gina couldn’t help staring at his magnificence as he turned toward her.  A smile ticked at the corner of his lips.  “I’m supposed to be taking care of you, Kadan. It’s hard enough to keep my hands to myself without you looking at me like that.”

She shook her head.  “Sorry, I’ll try to look revolted.”

A real smile came to his face.  “Well, let’s not go crazy.”

He scooped her up and stepped into the hot bath, sinking up to his shoulders and cradling her against his chest.  She let out a shuddering sigh as the heat overwhelmed her senses for a moment.  He ran a hand gently over her hair.  “You scared the everloving shit out of me, Kadan,” he said.

Her fingers found a scar and stroked across it.  “You keep calling me that, and I keep meaning to ask what it means.”

“My heart,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Emotions overcome her.  “Oh,” she said tremulously, as fat tears began cascading out of her eyes.  

He tightened his arms.  “Let it out, Kadan.  All of it.”

So she did.  She cried for the loss of a stupid bra.  She cried for her family, and her old life.  She cried over the hurt, the exhaustion.  She cried for the Inquisitor and everyone who was hurting over her death.  She cried for herself.  And when she was done, he was still there, holding her, humming an odd little tune.  

And she cried over his kindness.

***

Bull watched her sleep in his rickety bed.  She was cleaner, but the wounds decorating her body stood in sharp relief against her pale skin.  Fury crackled through his veins at the thought of that _thing_ laying its hands on her.  If Dalish hadn’t ended it, he would have strangled it to death.

She shuddered in her sleep, haunted by something he couldn’t see, that he couldn’t protect her from.  It made his chest ache.  

A soft knock sounded from his door.  He tensed and crossed swiftly, opening it before they knocked louder and woke her.  He stared in surprise at Krem and Cassandra.  He pushed them back a step and swung the door closed enough that he could still hear her, but they wouldn’t disturb her.

“How’s she doing?” asked Krem quietly.

Bull shrugged.  “Not great.  I’ll get Stitches to check her over in the morning.  She needs to rest for now.”

The lieutenant nodded.  “I’m surprised she was still standing.”

“She’s tough,” Bull said, a little thread of pride straightening his spine.  

Cassandra stood awkwardly at Krem’s side.  He gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow, and she gave an exasperated sigh.  “Cassie,” he murmured, an unspoken command in his tone.

She frowned and met Bull’s eyes.  “I am _angry_ at you, Bull.”

Bull sighed and nodded.  “I deserve your anger.”

“We could have helped you,” she said.  “And we could have used her help.”

He rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’m sorry, Seeker.  I didn’t know who I could really trust.”

Krem scowled.  “I thought you trusted me.”

He sighed heavily.  “I do, Krem.  But this...it’s not like I was hiding a spy or something.  She was terrified.  She thought I was going to attack her when she told me. She expected it.”

Cassandra shook her head.  “Does she think we are all savages?”

“You heard her.  She saw two people die within her first few hours here.  In her world that’s unheard of.  You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t have hesitated to step forward in her shoes.”

Cassandra sighed.  “I suppose you have a point.”

Bull crossed his arms.  “Has there been any discussion about what happens next?”

She shook her head.  “Perhaps Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen have spoken, but they have not spoken a word to me outside of that room.  I betrayed their trust.”

Krem set a hand on her shoulder.  “What choice did we have?”

She frowned.  “I should have gone to them.  They might have helped as well.”

Bull pressed his lips together.  Just as on the Storm Coast, there hadn’t been a winning hand.  In time, everyone would understand.  “Has anyone checked on Cullen?”

“I don’t think he wants company,” muttered Cassandra.

Too bad, thought Bull.  He made a mental note to stop in on the General while Stitches examined Gina.  Probably his was the last face the man wanted to see, but if he needed to get out some anger, Bull would be happy to oblige.

Krem cleared his throat.  “Well, you giant arse, better get back to her.”

Bull nodded slowly.  “Thank you for coming to check on her.”  He met Cassandra’s eyes. “I really am sorry, Seeker.”

She frowned.  “Then do better next time.  And take care of her,” she said, tipping her head at the door.

He glanced at the door and sighed.  “That’s one thing you’ll never have to doubt.”

***

Gina woke to the protest of the mattress as Bull slid into the bed beside her.  He scowled.  “Damn thing.”  

She tried to turn over, but the pain in her side took her breath away.  He caressed her back, careful to avoid any tender spots.  Gina closed her eyes and savoured the contact. 

He sighed and shifted until he was curled around her.  “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” she said.  “I’m pretty sure everyone here hates me.”

“I don’t hate you,” he retorted.

She sighed.  “You don’t count.”

“Well that’s not very nice,” he growled, nipping her shoulder.

“It’s true,” she said with a laugh.  “I could punch you right in the nose and you’d still be nice to me.”

“I’m sure I’d have earned it.” 

Gina shook her head.  “See?”

He rested his hand on her hip.  “Okay, so I’m a puddle of mush for you.  But I doubt anyone here really hates you.  They're hurt.  Give them some time.”

Her lip trembled.  “I hate that I did that to them.”

Bull kissed her shoulder.  “I remember some pretty little thing telling me that the cause was sufficient.”

She reached back and caught his hand, pulling it to her heart.  “Why are you so good to me?”

She felt him shrug.  “You’ve got a pretty cute ass.  That helps.”

Gina snorted and kicked his shin.

***

  
Bull crossed the courtyard, ignoring the glares of a few guards.  He knew the gossip would filter through the troops soon enough, and they’d return to avoiding him. 

He ran up the stairs to Cullen’s office, and knocked on the heavy door.  A muffled curse and broken glass came from behind the door, then a heavy thud.  Bull frowned and shoved through the door.  “Cullen?  Everything okay?” 

He couldn’t hide his surprise at the sight of the General toppled to the floor.  “Get out!” snapped the man.

Bull ignored the command and crossed to help him to his feet.  As he drew closer, he saw the little vials of lyrium scattered on the floor.  “I thought you weren’t taking that shit anymore,” he said, his voice harsher than he intended.

“It was what she wanted,” Cullen said, his voice cracking. 

Bull felt his stomach drop.  How blind had he been?  How many others had been affected by the demon’s machinations?  He turned to the General.  “I’m sorry, Cullen.”

The man sneered at him.  “Like you really care.”

“I do care,” retorted Bull. 

“What?  Are you worried I can’t control the troops properly?”  Cullen gritted his teeth.  “Worried that I might make a bad decision?  Send the troops to their deaths?”

Bull shook his head.  “No.  I’m worried that you’re falling apart and I was too wrapped up in my own bullshit to notice.”  He bent down and grabbed the man under his arm, hoisting him to his feet.

Cullen shoved away from him.  “Get away from me, Qunari.”

“No,” said Bull, stepping closer.

The blond lashed out, throwing a wild punch.  Bull blocked it, and kept moving closer, backing the man into a corner.  Fury filled the man’s eyes and he drove forward, trying to shove Bull out of the way.  “Leave, damn you!” he shouted.

Bull planted his feet and let the man shove fruitlessly.  “Make me,” he snarled.

Cullen howled with rage and threw another punch, this one landing in Bull’s gut.  He clenched his teeth and absorbed the blow.  “That all you got, Templar?  Come on!”

With another shout, the man drilled another hard blow into his gut, then another, and another.  Bull was barely managing to stay upright from the force of the blows when the man finally sagged and made the helpless sound he was waiting for.  Without a word he wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him tight.  The man stiffened for a moment before wilting into tears.

Bull didn’t know how long they stood there, didn’t care.  Gina was in good hands.  He had nothing better to do than help a man in need. 

When the General finally fell silent, he guided the man into a chair and sat him down.  Dragging another chair over, he sat facing him.  “When?”

Cullen curled a lip.  “A month after Haven.”

Bull growled.  “That bitch.”

Cullen shot him a dirty look, and Bull raised a palm.  “The demon.”

The General sighed and sat back.  “Why do I even care?  She never had eyes for me.”

Bull shifted uncomfortably.  “For what it’s worth, I thought you’d have made a good match.”

Cullen frowned and didn’t say anything. 

They sat in silence until Cassandra came to the door.  “Oh,” she said.  “Am I interrupting?”

Bull flicked a glance at the General.  “No.  I was just leaving.”

Cullen held his eye for moment before giving a little nod.  It was all the thanks Bull needed.  He patted the man on the shoulder and left the room, ignoring Cassandra’s curious glance.

***

Stitches worked quietly, using a combination of poultices and potions to aid his efforts in fixing all the damages done to her.  Gina wanted to say something, but couldn't think of a single thing that wouldn't come across as painfully awkward.  So she sat quietly.

Dalish knocked at the door hesitantly.  "Can I come in?"

Gina nodded.  "Please."

The elf stood a few feet away, twisting her fingers together.  "I just wanted to say thank you."  She pointed to her neck, where a thin scar marred the skin.

Gina shook her head.  "I should be thanking you.  That sword was aiming at me, and you jumped in its path.  That's like, superhero level action."

Dalish flushed.  "Just wanted to help, that's all."

"And then you stabbed that demon. Right in its face!  You were bad ass, Dalish.  You know that, right?"

"That was pretty awesome," said Dalish, a smile coming to her face.  

Gina winced as Stitches applied ointment to her wrists and began to bind them with bandages.  He frowned.  "Sorry, trying to be gentle."

She shook her head.  "I'm just being a big baby, don't worry about it."

He smirked.  "You're fine.  Should see the Chief when he's getting fixed up."

"What about the Chief?" Bull's voice rumbled from the doorway.

Stitches jumped.  "Nothing Chief."

"Uh huh.  How's she doing?"

Stitches finished wrapping the bandage and straightened.  "Cracked rib, multiple contusions, likely a minor case of pneumonia.  Plus a knot on the back of her head the size of an egg.  She needs a week of rest."

Gina groaned.  "That long?  I'll go crazy."

"It won't be a long trip," quipped Dalish.

Gina gave her a dirty look before breaking into a smile.  Stitches packed up his gear and shoved Dalish toward the door.  "One week.  Rest," he commanded as he walked out the door.

Bull walked to the bed and sat down with a groan.  She eyed him carefully.  "Why are you holding your side like that?"

He shook his head.  "Paid a little penance today."

She frowned.  "Do I want to know what that means?"

Bull shook his head.  "It needed to be done.  That's all."

Gina sighed and crept across the room and onto the bed beside him.  "What a pair," she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to get back into the thick of things next chapter, how about you?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting somewhat back to normal...well, as normal as this group tends to be.

Gina sat in the cold room, staring at Alita as she lay in repose.  A million thoughts flitted through her head, but one kept coming to the front of her mind.  It could just as easily have been her laying there, could have been her with the weight of the world on her shoulders.  She talked a big game to the demon, but would she have really done any better than the woman lying there?

She didn’t know the answer. 

Footsteps echoed down the stairs leading to the tomb, making her start.  Before she could struggle to her feet, the person was halfway across the room.  She turned and saw the blond man.  He froze in his step and stared at her for a moment.  Then he cleared his throat and made to turn around.  “I’ll come back,” he said.

She put a hand up.  “No.  You stay.  I was just going to go.”

He gave her a wary look, but finally nodded.  She shuffled toward the stairs.  As she reached them she turned back.  “Cullen, right?”

His voice was sharp.  “Yes.”

She nodded.  “I wanted to thank you.”

His back stiffened and he spun to face her.  “For what?”

Gina swallowed and indicated Alita with her eyes.  “For being so loyal.  That thing stole so much from her.  It’s good to know that she had at least one person who kept the faith.”

Immense sadness came into his eyes and he turned away without a response. 

Gina hugged herself and crept up the stairs, leaving him to his private thoughts.  Her recovery was coming along much slower than she liked.  Anything faster than a slow walk left her coughing and breathless, which in turn made her rib ache sharply.  At least the swelling on her lip was pretty well gone.  A small win.

She reached the main courtyard and slowly wandered the perimeter, avoiding the curious stares directed her way.  No one dared to say a word to her, whether they were afraid of her mark or of the Qunari who tended to show up wherever she went wasn’t clear.  Whatever the reason, she was grateful to be left to her somber thoughts.

Bull was off in discussions with the advisors, and had been most of the day.  Every decision that had been made since Haven now required fresh scrutiny.  As angry as they were at him, his expertise was second-to-none.  Beggars certainly couldn’t be choosy.

Gina wondered if they’d let her help, but quickly quashed the thought.  What good would she be?  She barely understood the initial conflict between Mages and Templars, let alone the intricate political history between the different nations.  Bull had given her some history lessons, but it was a drop in the bucket.

She found herself approaching the barns and hesitated, memories of the demon revealing itself flashing into her mind.  She willed herself to keep moving, to give a mental middle finger to the thing that thought it could destroy her.  

As she walked inside the wooden structure, Dennon turned and stared.  After a moment he said, “Well, is it true?”

Gina nodded.  “Sure is.”

He scowled.  “Huh.  Well, when are you coming back to work?”

She couldn’t hide her surprise.  “You want me to keep working for you?”

His lips twisted.  “I hate to say it, but the horses you train are leagues ahead of the others.”  He dumped a bucket of feed into a stall and turned sharply toward her.  “Don’t think you’ll be getting any raises though.”

A smile crept over her face.  “Working for you is reward enough, Dennon.” 

He snorted.  “Just hurry up and get better.”

She nodded.  “Is Brego in the pasture?”

“Yes.  Fool horse was driving me crazy.  Needs to be working,” he said meaningfully.

“Right.  Recover.  Got it,” she said.  “I’m going to go visit him.”

The man waved dismissively and returned to his chores.  Gina crossed the pens, her step a little lighter than it had been. 

***

Bull rubbed his eye wearily as Leliana droned on about another potential misstep.  One of dozens.

Varric gave a loud sigh and muttered, “I’m surprised we’re not hunting down that stupid goat in the Hinterlands and asking it if the demon corrupted it too.”

Leliana glared at him.  “Do you have something to say?”

The dwarf gave her a baleful look.  “We’re wasting time combing over all these little paltry missions.  Who cares if the Hessarians aren’t pure of soul?  We already knew they were thieves.  Didn’t seem to bother us then, so why does it now?”

Bull grunted.  “I agree.  We should have a narrower focus.”

Josephine sniffed delicately.  “And I suppose you think _you’re_ the one to make that choice?”

He scowled.  The subtle, and not-so-subtle, digs had been thrown his way all day, and his patience was beyond worn thin.  “Do what you want.  Waste days on this petty shit.   Meanwhile, Corypheus is already moving to his next plan of attack, and we’re going to be back in the same position we were in Haven.  Scrambling to play catch-up.”

Josephine’s cheeks went pink and she gave him an apologetic look.  “I…you make a good point.”

Cassandra scowled.  “How do we decide which reports to ignore, and which to re-examine?”

Josephine cleared her throat and tapped the map of Orlais.  “We’ve ignored a few reports coming from Crestwood.  We should re-examine those.”  She hunted through a stack of papers and pulled several sheets clear.

“It’s a start,” said Leliana. 

“Is anyone else dying of starvation?” asked Varric.

Bull’s stomach answered for him.  Cassandra sighed.  “Let’s divvy up the reports and reconvene tomorrow morning.”

His reports in hand, he quickly made his way to his quarters.  As he approached, Krem came down the stairs.  “Hey Chief.  She’s not up there.”

Bull frowned.  “Where is she?”

The lieutenant smirked.  “I had Grim shadow her.  Last he reported, they were headed to the pastures.”

Horses.  Of course, he thought.  “Thanks, Krem.”

The man nodded and went on his way.  Bull hesitated for a moment, and then decided he’d surprise Gina for once.  The thought putting a little hustle in his step, he dumped the reports in his drawer and headed to the kitchens.

Soon he was loaded down with a picnic lunch and heading to the pastures.  The path wound through the trees, and finally opened onto a verdant little patch of green.  Several horses dotted the field in the distance, surrounded on three sides by a high stone wall.  The far end of the pasture dropped sharply down the side of the mountain.  

As he passed a last stand of trees, Grim popped into view.  Bull grinned at the kid.  “Babysitting duty, eh?”

Grim shrugged and looked over his shoulder.  Then he gave Bull a grunt that could have meant he liked the girl, or it could have meant he had to pee.  Hard to say.  Bull tossed him an apple and tilted his head toward the Keep.  “I’ll take it from here.”

***

Gina couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the horses playing.  A few new babies had been born in her absence, all leg and fuzz.  They eyed her with curiosity and then did a funny little run when she tried to reach a hand their way. 

The geldings were at the far end of the pasture, but seemed to realize that there might be some attention to be had.  They thundered over to join the mares, snuffling her over before returning to their own playtime.  She handed out several dozen pats before Brego came strutting over to say hi.

The tall bay nickered eagerly and poked his nose at her pockets.  “No cookies,” she said.  “Sorry buddy.”

He tossed his head and sniffed.  She lifted her arms to the side.  “I know, right?  I’m just a big jerk who couldn’t be bothered to bring you a little snack.”

He eyed her for a moment before sighing and rubbing his forehead on her arm.  She gave him a good scratching and then turned to go sit on a nearby boulder.  As she walked, he followed on her heels, occasionally bunting his head into her.  “Don’t,” she said, pushing the goofy horse away.  He snorted and bumped her again.  “You're being rude!” she lectured.

Brego gave a little squeal and cantered a circle around her, flipping his head and giving her a funny look.  She laughed and shook her head.  “You’re not that cute,” she called.

Her side burned as she slowly eased herself onto the boulder.  He came striding over and stuck his nose in her lap with a sigh.  Gina wrapped an arm around his neck and rested her cheek against his.  “Brego, what do I do next?”

He blinked his big brown eye at her, but otherwise gave no advice.  She sighed and shook her head at him.  “You’re no help.”

He bobbed his head and turned his attention to the grass beside the boulder.  She gave him a fond pat on the shoulder and turned her gaze back to the rest of the horses.  How she wished her life was as simple as theirs.

***

Bull watched her interact with the big horse, fascinated at her ease around the animal.  As he crossed the pasture, the bay lifted his head and came jogging over to investigate him.  Bull dug through the basket and found another apple.  “Friends?” he asked, offering the fruit. 

The horse nudged his nose at the apple suspiciously, but finally seemed to decide that it was safe.  He took a chomp out of it, leaving a sticky mess all over Bull’s hand.  Bull wrinkled his nose and wiped the goo on the horse’s neck.  “You can keep the slobber, buddy.”

He turned his eye to Gina.  She was still on the boulder, watching him with a smile on her face.  He felt his chest swell with delight.  He walked over, the horse on his heels.  “I appear to have grown a four-legged shadow,” he said with a laugh.

She grinned.  “You gave him food.  That makes you Brego’s Friend Number One for Life.”

Bull scratched the horse’s forehead.  “Easiest friend I’ve ever made.”

Gina gave a curious glance at the basket.  “Bet you could make another friend,” she said.

He grinned and stepped closer to her.  “Is that right?”

She nodded.  “I’m always open to bribes of the food variety.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, pretty lady.” 

Pink washed through her cheeks.  “How was the meeting?”

He scowled.  “Painful.”

She grimaced.  “I bet.  Wish there was something I could do to help.”

He kissed her forehead.  “You can help by getting healthy.  Speaking of, aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

She scowled at him.  “I am resting.  See?”  She indicated herself.  “Not moving.”

He smirked.  “I suppose you’re technically correct.”

“The best kind of correct,” she said with a solemn nod.

Bull held a hand out to her.  “Want to go rip this basket apart?”

She nodded and took his hand.  “I know a great little spot.”

***

Gina wished she could walk faster.  Though he was trying to hide it, she could tell that it was immensely cumbersome for him to move so slowly.  Even so, they made it to the pretty little brook that puttered along the side of the pasture. 

Bull sighed.  “Nice place.”

Gina squeezed his hand.  “I think it’s my favorite little hiding spot.”

He set the basket down and pulled out a blanket.  Before sitting down, he crossed to the stream and scrubbed at his hands.  An irresistible impulse swept through her as she took in his precarious position.  Before she could stop herself, she stepped behind him and gave an almighty shove with her foot.

With a shouted curse he tumbled into the water headfirst with a massive splash.  She laughed delightedly, even though it made her rib throb.  A moment later the water settled, and he didn’t surface.  A pang of worry shot through her.  What if he couldn’t swim?  

Panic leapt into her throat as she rushed to the edge of the creek and looked into the water.  She barely had time to squeal when he launched straight at her and fell back into the water, her wrapped tightly in his arms.  They both came to the surface, him howling with laughter and her gasping at the shock of the cold water.

As she sputtered and caught her breath, she raised a finger in the air.  “Okay, okay.  Score one point for the Iron Bull.”  

He snorted, which set him to laughing again, which set her to laughter.  They laughed until their sides hurt, and floated to the edge of the little pool.  She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.  He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the lips.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him back for another deep kiss. 

It wasn’t until the chill of the water made her shiver that they pulled apart and climbed out of the water.  Bull wrapped her in the blanket and quickly gathered together a small pile of firewood.  Soon there was a merry little fire crackling.  He dragged over the basket and set it beside her before taking off his boots and dumping small puddles of water onto the ground. 

Gina snickered.  “I should be saying I’m sorry, but it’s a little too funny.”

He grinned.  “I see how it is now.  We’ll see who wins this little war.”

She shuddered impishly and waggled her fingers at him.  “Oo, did I just unleash the beast?”

He bared his teeth and snapped playfully.  “You have no idea, Kadan.”

Poking through the basket, she found a plum.  She pulled it out and took a bite, relishing the soft sweetness of the fruit.  He made a little growling noise and slid closer to her.  “You have no idea how much you turn me on,” he whispered, tipping her chin up and kissing her fiercely. 

***

Bull leaned on his elbow, riveted as she told him things about her other life.  He was happy to see her a little less fragile looking, though she still had a long road to full recovery. 

They fell silent, gazing at each other in the dimming evening light.  A half smile came to her face and she said, “You are just spectacular, you know that?”

He snorted.  “Hey, come on.  It’s not nice to tease a guy like that.”

She shook her head and cupped his cheek gently.  “I’m not teasing.  You really are.  You’re like a carving from granite, all rough around the edges, with these wicked horns and this intimidating aura.  But underneath all of it is this generous heart and warm smile, and the sharpest mind I’ve ever encountered.  All right there if someone takes the time to get to know you.”

His heart hammered as he stared at her.  “You sure you aren’t thinking of someone else?” he asked, feeling the quip missing the mark.

Her lips brushed over the line of his jaw.  “Come on now.  There’s only one Iron Bull.”

“Probably for the best,” he murmured.

She laughed softly.  “I’m not sure the world could handle another.”

He kissed her fingers and said, “You know I’m not usually like this, right?”

“Like what?”

He laughed helplessly.  “Mushy.”  His eye met hers.  “Krem used to call me the One-Night-Stand King.  I don’t think I've ever slept with anyone more than once.  And then you come along, with that smile and those eyes, and I just can’t get enough.”

She shrugged.  “I’m nothing special.”

He scowled.  “Hey, nobody talks about my girl that way.”

Gina kissed him lightly.  “But I’m not.  Maybe you were just ready for something different.”

“Maybe,” he said doubtfully.  “Although there is a good chance you’ve put some sort of spell on me.”

She narrowed her eyes and poked his ribs.  He flinched away with a laugh, which made her gasp in delight.  “Don’t tell me you’re ticklish?”

He glowered fiercely.  “Qunari are _not_ ticklish.  We’re just sensitive to physical stimulation.”

She snorted.  “Whatever you want to call it, I plan to use it to my advantage.”

He pinned her to the ground and kissed any thoughts of tickling out of both their minds.

***

Gina sighed and nestled her cheek against his chest as he carried her up to his quarters.  "I feel like such a helpless princess," she said.

He shook his head.  "You're the furthest thing from helpless there could be.  I just wanted to get back to the Keep before the sun came up."

She sneered at him.  "So funny."

He grinned.  "Glad we agree on that."

Gina rolled her eyes.  

After depositing her on the bed, he rolled his shoulders and sat down beside her with a heavy sigh.  "I still need to read these damn reports."

She frowned.  "What are you looking for in the reports?"

He scowled.  "Anything that the demon might have tried to hide or corrupt to benefit Corypheus."

"Would I be any help?  Or would that just piss them off even more?"

He shook his head.  "You don't need to do that."

"I know I don't," she said.  "I want to be useful.  I hate sitting here waiting for something to happen."

Bull pressed his lips together for a moment, before lifting his shoulders in a shrug.  "I don't see how it could hurt anything.  But if your head starts to hurt, you have to promise to stop."

She lifted two fingers.  "Scout's honor."

He pulled open his drawer and dug inside.  Pulling out a sheaf of papers, he passed them to her and then poked around for another moment and pulled out a flint.  Lighting a lantern, he divided the pile in half.  "Let's get this over with."

She read carefully through each report, leaning against his shoulder.  They read interesting snippets and discussed idly as they continued through the stack.  

The last report was written in a hurried hand.  As she deciphered the tangle of ink, her curiosity grew.  "Who are the Wardens?"

Bull raised his brow.  "A specialized force.  Highly trained soldiers who fight against the Blight."  He gazed over her shoulder and then reached for the paper.  She handed it over.  

She frowned.  "According to this they've gone into hiding."  Memories of the soldiers surrounding the old woman prickled in her brain.  "What does their uniform look like?"

He lifted his eye to meet hers.  "A griffon on a blue background."  He frowned.  "Didn't you say you thought the soldiers at the temple were wearing blue?"

Gina's heart leapt into her mouth.  "Any chance we can find a picture?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit son...did they just stumble on a big clue??


	22. (More smut!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some story-line and some good old-fashioned smut!

Gina and Bull were digging through book after book.  “Nothing,” she snapped, tossing another book to the side.  She dragged a hand through her hair.  “What I wouldn’t give to be able to Google this shit right now.”

He gave her an odd glance, but she waved him off.  “I couldn’t do it justice.  Just know that we’d already have this done and be cozy in bed together.”

He gave her a half smile and pulled a book from the shelf.  “History of the Blights,” he said, waving the volume.  “Might have something interesting in here.”

  
She came to peek at the book as he flipped through the pages.  Near the end of it they finally found an illustration.  “There,” she said, pointing.   

Bull grabbed the lantern and brought it near the page while she examined the uniform.  “Is it accurate?” she asked.

He squinted.  “I think so.  It’s been a long time since I saw one in full dress.  Blackwall isn’t exactly one to get into the pageantry.”

She closed her eyes and walked herself through the memory.  Ignoring the freak with the ball, and trying to focus on the men and women behind him.  After a long moment she blew out a breath.  “I think this is it.  I remember that symbol more than anything.”

Bull flipped the top corner of the page over and snapped the book shut.  Handing it to her, he said, “Go find Varric.  He’ll be in the main hall.  Usually is most nights.  I’ll go round everyone else up.  Meet us in the war room.” As he turned to leave he paused.  “And uh, you better let him read that report before anyone else gets there.”

Gina frowned.  “Any particular reason?”

Bull shook his head.  “I might be wrong, but I think the report is talking about a friend of his.”

She nodded and began her journey across the Keep.

***

Bull jogged from Leliana’s perch over the Aviary to Josphine’s little room, and then up to Cullen’s office.  His next stop was to find Cassandra in her place near the armoury.  No one answered his first knock so he hammered on the door one more time.  A whisper of curses reached his ears, and he suddenly realized that he was being very rude.  

He hated to do it, but if Gina was right, they all needed to get their asses in gear.  He knocked even louder.  “Hate to interrupt, but there’s something I need to show you, Seeker.”

Moments later the door snapped open and her furious face peeked around it. “What?” she hissed.

Bull sighed.  “War room.  You’ll see everything.”

She scowled.  “This better be damn good.”

“Hey Krem, probably need you to join us too,” he called.

“Sure thing Chief,” came Krem’s voice, lazy with satisfaction.

Cassandra’s face went scarlet and she slammed the door in his face.  Bull smothered a laugh with his hand and turned to hunt down a few more people.  

He made it to the war room just as Dorian was walking through the door.  The Mage stiffened.  “Bull,” he said tersely.

“Dorian,” Bull said.  “Sorry to drag you out of bed.”

The Mage scowled.  “It was such a lovely dream too.  I was in Minrathous.”

Bull winced.  “Well hopefully you’ll find your way there again.”

Dorian scowled and collapsed into a chair.

Varric was standing next to Gina, reading the report.  His ruddy face had gone slightly pale.  Bull crossed the room.  “Was I right?”

The dwarf glanced at him.  “I told the Inquisitor about Hawke just after Haven.  I thought she forgot or didn’t think it was important.  I didn’t realize that she wrote the guy, or that he was expecting to meet us.  I haven’t spoken to him in over a month.”

Bull sighed.  “Great.  So what do you think?”

Varric scanned the report again.  “This report is two months old.  He was waiting for us then.  I doubt he’s still there.”

Cassandra and Krem came through the door, and Varric tensed.  “She’s going to be livid.”

Gina frowned.  “Who is this guy?”

Varric shook his head.  “A very good friend.  The Seeker wanted to meet with him.”  He gave them both a defiant look.  “I may have pretended I didn’t know where he was.”

She nodded slowly.  “Fair enough.  Is he a Warden?”

Varric scoffed.  “No.  He’s much...more than that.”

Cassandra reached their side.  “Okay, we are all here.  What is so damned important that it couldn’t wait until morning?”

Bull tugged the report out of a reluctant Varric’s hands.  “You need to read this.”

The Seeker sighed sharply and began to read.  After a moment her brows snapped together.  “Maker’s breath…” she whispered.  

Bull practically felt the moment she realized Varric’s lie.  Her face went purple with fury.  She launched at the dwarf, shouting, “You knew where Hawke was, all along!”

Bull stepped between them, but she hammered a fist into his already battered ribs, leaving him winded.  Varric jolted out of reach and barked, “You’re damned right I did!”

“You conniving little shit!”  She swung a fist, but he ducked and shoved her.  

“You kidnapped me!” he yelled.  “You interrogated me!  What did you expect?”

Gina stepped between them, saying, “Hey, enough!”

“Who asked you?” Cassandra was practically frothing at the mouth.  

Bull gripped the Seeker’s shoulder and hauled her back a step.  “Get a grip,” he snarled.

“You’re taking _his_ side?”  Her face twisted into an ugly sneer.  “I guess you just love a liar, don’t you?”

Bull felt the insult as surely as she’d slapped him across the face.  “Not everything is black and white, Seeker,” he snapped.  “You should know that.”

“Oh how convenient,” drawled Dorian.  “Because things aren’t always simple, it’s okay to tell a lie?”

***

The room started to fill with sharp words and insults.  Krem was pushing Cassandra away from Varric, while the dwarf continued to defend himself.  Sera and Dorian were shouting at Bull who was so tense his entire body vibrated.

Gina said loudly, “Stop it!”  No one listened.  She growled and shoved two fingers in her mouth, whistling shrilly.

It was as though a bomb had gone off.  Everyone fell silent and stared at her in shock.  She could feel herself shaking.  “I will be damned if I let you all turn on each other and make Alita’s sacrifice pointless!”

“He’s a snake in the grass,” said Cassandra, pointing a trembling finger in Varric’s direction.  He sneered at her. 

“So am I,” said Gina sharply.  “Not one person in this room is entirely blameless.  We’ve all got burdens and secrets.”

“All he thought about was his own pathetic skin,” Cassandra said, pacing back and forth.

Varric crossed his arms.  “I was protecting my friend.”

Gina lifted a hand.  “Enough.  The past is over.  We can’t change it.”

Cassandra gave a little sob.  “So I must accept…what?  That the Maker wanted all this to happen?  That he…that he…”  She broke off and turned away.

Gina walked over and touched her shoulder.  “You need to accept that Corypheus is the only one responsible for setting this chain of events in motion.  Alita and I are just collateral damage he never intended.” 

She turned to the room.  “I wish things were different.  But they aren’t.  All we can do now is pick up the pieces and move forward.”

Leliana stepped forward, a skeptical look on her face.  “Which brings us to tonight.  Why did you call us here?”

Gina snatched up the fallen report.  “The Grey Wardens were at the Temple of Ashes.”

Blackwall scoffed loudly.  “You must be joking.”

Gina shook her head.  “I wouldn’t make this accusation lightly.  I was there.  I remember them.”

Leliana tilted her head.  “How can you be sure?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t prove anything.  But does anyone else have a remotely close uniform?”

“No,” murmured Cullen.  

Gina pressed her lips together and took a deep breath through her nose.  “I may not have any military prowess, but I’ve seen this movie.”  She ignored the curious glances sent her way and opened the book to the illustrated page.  “These people are up to their neck in it, and we need to figure out why.  What will they gain from joining forces with Corypheus?”

“Nothing,” said Blackwall flatly.  “They would not align with him.  _We_ would not align with him,” he said, a fierce glare in his eyes.

“They may not have intended to,” said Bull quietly.  He frowned.  “Alita certainly didn’t intend to let a demon take over her life.  Perhaps they’re in the same boat.”

Cullen crossed his arms.  “Makes about as much sense as anything.  Why else would the demon have buried that report?  Maybe it intended to allow Corypheus more time to corrupt the Wardens.”

“So what do we do next?” asked Dorian.

Varric sighed.  “I haven’t heard anything from Hawke, so we’ll need to hunt him down.”

“You should have told us where he was long ago,” said Cassandra bitterly.

Varric glared at her.  “I told the Inquisitor.  Fat lot of good its done us.”

Her cheeks reddened.  “We needed Hawke at the Conclave.  If _anyone_ could have saved Most Holy…”

“If he had been there, he’d have been dead like the rest of them,” said Gina quietly.  

Silence fell over the room.  Finally Varric said, “I’ll send word to my contacts.  See if there’s been any word from Hawke.”

Bull nodded.  “I’ve got ears in Orlais. I’ll see if I can locate the Wardens.”

Cullen frowned.  “I’ll arrange some scouts in Crestwood as well.”

Gina felt herself wilting and crept over to a chair.  As she sat, Dorian crouched in front of her.  “Where are you still hurting?”

She smirked.  “The list is shorter if I tell you what doesn’t hurt.”

“Vishante kaffas,” he muttered.  “Let me have a look.”

***

  
Bull wrapped his arm around Gina’s shoulders as they crossed to his quarters.  They were both exhausted, but he sensed that she needed to move under her own steam.  So he crawled along at her snail’s pace. 

He couldn’t help a smile sliding across his face.  Watching her come out of her shell was the silver lining in all the bullshit.  The nervous edge was wearing away quickly, leaving behind the brilliant core he knew sparkled within her.

“What’s that smug little look about?” she asked, leaning into his side.

He squeezed her shoulders.  “I was right.”

She scoffed.  “About what?”

“Spine of solid iron,” he said. 

Gina gave him an odd look and sighed.  “I’m glad you think so.  I think it’s too little too late, myself.”

Bull shrugged lightly.  “Better late than never.”

“A day late and a dollar short,” she retorted.

He smirked.  “Where there’s a will there’s a way.”

They traded pithy expressions the rest of the way to his quarters, quickly going off topic and laughing.  Bull began to use Qunlat idioms, while she used modern phrases that may as well have been gibberish for as well as he understood them. 

They tumbled to the bed.  He was still laughing at her last quip.  “Have I mentioned how damn cute you are lately?”

She sat up and glared at him.  “I am not cute.”

He gazed at her. She was right. "My apologies, Kadan."  He sat up and dipped his head toward her, cupping a hand over the nape of her neck. "I meant to say that you are the most exquisite creature to ever give me the time of day."

The pupils in her eyes dilated, staring at his mouth. He could feel her holding her breath. Their faces were close enough to touch. Finally he closed the gap, sliding his lips over hers.

She melted into him, her hands sliding up his chest. A soft sigh escaped her when he drew away.

"I could sit here and taste you all night," he murmured.

She raised trembling fingers to touch his scarred cheek. "I don't know what you're waiting for."

Bull growled and kissed her again, hard. Her fingers clawed into his shoulders, clinging tightly to him and returning every ounce of passion. He couldn't get enough of that soft mouth pressing into his.

They were both short of breath when she pulled away. Bull moved his attention to the base of her throat, licking the salt of her skin there before worrying the sensitive skin there between his teeth. Her head dropped back with a low whimper.

She tasted like summer felt, all warm and sweet. Her hands wrapped around his horns, tilting his face back to hers. He bit back a groan when she twisted her grip firmly, clearly not shy about touching them like most humans.

Their lips meet again, more urgently. She shifted and turned so that she was straddling his lap, all without breaking contact. The repressed groan broke free from his lips as she rocked her hips over his.

"Not fair," he muttered.

Gina laughed softly. "I'm sure you're just heartbroken over it."

"I've certainly been in worse positions," he said.

He leaned back, gazing up at her. She held his gaze boldly. "Still like what you see?"

He nodded slowly, sliding his hands up her sides, skimming the sides of her breasts with his thumbs. "The only problem is all these clothes." The dark leather jacket hugged her curves, but left everything else to imagination, as did the slim leather pants.

His fingers moved to the clasps on the jacket and began to release them. As the jacket fell open, he was rewarded with acres of exposed skin. His breath caught. "No underthings today?"

She shook her head. "The jacket locks everything in place enough if I’m not actually working."

Bull pushed the jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, tossing it thoughtlessly to the floor. She was simply stunning.  The bruising had begun to lighten, though they hadn’t taken away from any of her beauty.  He caressed her gently, apprehensive about making her aches and pain worse.

She covered his hands with her tiny ones, and pressed him more tightly to herself. "I'm not made of glass," she whispered, sliding her hands down his forearms.

He ran his thumbs over her tight nipples, gratified when she sucked in a breath and arched forward. A growl rumbled in his chest as he pulled her closer and drew one pink tip into his mouth, latching firmly.  She gasped and gripped his horns again. Bull left the throbbing nipple and dragged his teeth over her shoulder before gripping her hips and flipping so that she was beneath him.

He reared back and paused, worrying.  She saw his hesitation, and raised onto her elbows. "Use your words."

He traced a finger longingly over the line of her hip before swallowing hard. "I just don’t want to hurt you."

Gina’s hand caught his. "I’ll be fine.  Dorian did some voodoo, so I’m feeling pretty close to normal anyway.”  Her fingers drifted down his chest and slid along the waist band of his pants. "I think we both could use a reminder that there’s life beyond the problems outside that door."  She unbuckled his belt, and dragged the laces behind it undone.

He watched her, his heart pounding in anticipation.  She pressed a kiss over his heart and pushed his pants down.  His rock hard cock sprang free. Without breaking eye contact, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. The sensation of her warm lips wrapped around him made him moan, low and ragged.

He gripped the base of her braid, slowing the motions of her head. His brain went numb, the only coherent thought about how fucking good her mouth felt.

His knees began to tremble as she extended the grip of her mouth with her hand. She began to increase the pace, trying to drive him over the edge. He fought to last, but then she caressed his balls, and he was done.

His hand clutched at her hair and shoulder as his entire body arched and quaked. His seed pumped into her eager mouth, the rhythmic pulsing enhanced by her continued stroking of his testicles. He vaguely heard himself groaning in Qunlat, and her delighted coo and whimper.

As the shivers subsided, he sank to his knees beside the bed, winded. He heard her cross the room and return, but the daze of his climax kept him preoccupied.

A familiar scent filled the room, and her hands began to massage his horns, applying horn balm if his nose didn't deceive him. The methodical motions were performed with a practiced hand.

Bull knelt, stunned by the simple kindness. No one had ever just...taken care of him the way she did. Not unless it was their job, or they were trying to get a thrill for themselves. But this, this was all for him.

She gave each horn one last rub and  kissed the top of his head. Then the touch was gone, and she was across the room putting the balm away.

Bull rose to his feet and kicked out of the pants trapped at his ankles. Then he crossed the room behind her, spinning her around to face him. She gasped and gripped his biceps as he hoisted her to his waist.

He pinned her to the stone wall and ravaged her mouth with his own. He could taste the saltiness of his seed along with the warm sweet taste of her. She groaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A sudden dampness caught his attention. He drew back, and realized with horror that she was crying. Tears slid freely down her cheeks. "Whoa, whoa, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Her face turned crimson. "No! Oh god, please just pretend you don't see this happening."

He lifted her away from the wall and over to the bed, gently checking her back for gouges and abrasions. "Hard to do that, pretty lady. Talk to me."

She shrugged. "It's nothing."

He scowled. "Use your words."

She laughed, a soft sound. "Touché." Her hands slid down his chest to rest over his heart. "It's just been a shitty few days, so I'm not as in control of my emotions as I'd like to be."

Bull kissed her, relieved that he hadn't hurt her. "It's okay to let go. Never hide from me."

Virginia pulled him back to her. "Well, if you don't continue having your way with me, I will actually cry. Full on, sobs and everything."

He grinned. "See? Isn't it better to just have it out in the open?"

Her lip curled into a sneer. "Shut up and kiss me."

Her obliged, pulling her tight against his chest. His hands splayed over her bared back, curving toward her sides and down to the front of her leather pants. The fasteners provided no resistance to his fingers.

She leaned back on her elbows and lifted her hips invitingly. Bull swept the pants off on a single move and froze in place for a long moment, admiring the tiny scrap of lace she wore instead of smalls.

She nudged him with her foot. "You just gonna stare?"

He shook his head. "Just admiring the pretty wrappings." His finger slipped under the band and whisked the frilly things away without a second glance.

The sight of her, fully bare and lying there, waiting for him to make his next move? It was enough to pop his cork again. He took a deep, steadying breath as he traced lightly over her hips. It would not do to finish a second time before she'd even gotten a taste.

He deliberately massaged just above the lovely valley between her legs. Long, smooth strokes that slowly moved lower.  By the time his thumb brushed over her pussy, she was slick and wet. He groaned as he took in the sight of her. "You are so wet. Can't be over me." He slid his thumb firmly over the most sensitive parts of her.

Gina’s breath came in little gasps. "Yes, yes it is, it's all you." 

He leaned over and pressed a kiss at the jut of her hip bone. "Then I better not waste any of it," he whispered before dipping down and taking his first taste.

If her skin tasted good, then her juices were like nectar of the gods. Bull growled and lapped at her more greedily. This, her. All his. His heart slammed in his chest, his feral roots screeching to be let loose upon this divine creature.

He struggled to maintain control, but with every whimper and cry of pleasure she made, the harder it got. He lifted her hips to his mouth, and she hooked a knee over his horns, trapping him in the most pleasurable way.

He reached up and found a taut nipple, rolling it firmly as he continued his torture down below. Her entire body was stretched tight, trembling from his ministrations. Leaving her to hold herself in place with his horn, he slowly inserted a finger inside her.

The tightness and slickness there nearly undid all of his control. A low groan escaped his chest, sending the vibration through her entire body. Her sharp breaths punctuated with a responding groan.

He thrust his finger slowly, sinking deep within her and keeping her on the edge of climax with his mouth. She pulsed around his finger, quivering on the brink. He took his mouth away, grinning fiercely at her protesting cry. "I want you to come for me, Kadan."

He barely returned his mouth to work when she came, bearing down hard on him with the force of the contractions. A low trembling cry filled his ears. Another great sound to think of in low moments.

She laid, trying to catch her breath, aftershocks still twitching through her. Bull gently freed his horn from her knee, and reared back, taking a moment to luck his fingers clean. "Delicious," he whispered, staring down at her naked body.

His own need for release began shouting in his brain earnestly. He scooped her up and crawled onto the bed with her, laying her gently in the center of it. She kissed his shoulder and nipped at the side of his neck.

Bull moved over her, pressing her into the mattress as he kissed her mouth. His cock pressed against her, tantalizingly close. All he had to do was push forward.

She lifted her hips, thrusting along the length of him. His back arched, the tingles skittering through his body. He snarled and bit down on her neck, gripping at her hair and dragging her head back to get better access.

She moaned, and squirmed against him. "Fuck me," she said, her voice high and desperate.

Bull nipped at her ear. "Not until you beg me properly."

"Please," she whispered.

It took every ounce of willpower he had to shake his head. "Not good enough."

"Bull, please, fuck me." Her voice was getting hoarse.

He gritted his teeth. "That's not my name."

Her eyes stared into his. "Please fuck me, _the_  Iron Bull."

"Finally," he rasped. His hips slid against hers and his cock pushed inside her. He shook with the effort of slowly penetrating her, and she made it even harder when she dropped her head back and groaned his full name again.

Her heated core pulsed around him, gripping him tightly. He moved, drawing himself out and thrusting back in. The movement sent shivers up his spine. He could feel his teeth baring, the wildness within finally winning part of the battle.

He didn't care. All he could think about was how good she felt, how lucky he was, and how badly he didn't want this to all be a cruel dream. He began to thrust, grinding his hips into her. She cried out with each thrust, meeting him with thrusts of her own.

Bull grunted with the effort, and began to lose the fight against his climax. She felt too good, and when she gripped his arms tightly with her nails and drew blood, he saw stars. He reared back and began to thrust harder and faster, only getting more turned on as her breasts bounced from the effort.

He began to speak, mindlessly, unable to stop the low gravelly words from bursting forth. She began trembling, pleading with him to not stop. Don't stop, don't stop. He snarled and slammed into her, gripping the soft flesh at her hip tightly. As he felt the telltale shivers of his climax, she loosed a hard cry, quaking from head to toe.

Bull thrust one last time and tumbled over the edge with her, his entire body tingling and clenching tightly. He ground his teeth together, riding the wave of trembles.

He fell forward, catching himself before crushing her underneath him. He cradled her to his chest and flipped to his back. She lay against him, limp aside from the occasional twitch. They were both winded, both hearts racing in unison.

After they caught their breath, she slowly sat up, carefully positioning herself so that he remained buried inside her. Her eyes were wide. “Wow,” she whispered.

He laughed softly.  “Wow, yourself.”   

“You know I never did thank you properly,” she said.

A smirk twitched at his lips.  “For what?”

“For saving my sorry ass from that thing.”

He tried to sit up, but she planted a hand just below his throat and pressed him back to the bed.  “Uh uh, tough guy.  You had your fun, it’s my turn.”

He felt a spark of desire in his gut. He curled a hand over her hip. "Are you telling me you want more?"

She leaned in closer, the points of those glorious tits skimming over his skin. "Are you telling me you don't?"

The spark burst into flames. "I'm not sure I could ever get enough." He could feel himself getting hard, and with it the increase in her pulse rate.

She slowly rolled her hips over him, making a contented noise as she did. "It is so good to have you inside me," she whispered.

Bull growled as she ground against him again. "Happy to be here," he grated.

She began to ride him faster, her hips rocking smoothly as she did. Bull found himself shockingly close to climax, his breath hard to catch. He tried to grip her hips, to slow her, but somehow his hands just clung on for the ride, pressing her more tightly to him.

She cried out and stiffened before her entire body began to spasm. Bull bit down on his lip and fought against the drag of his own orgasm. She began to fall limp in the aftermath. Bull caressed her breasts, tweaking each nipple firmly, which made her jolt into attention.

"You aren't even close to being finished," he snarled.

Virginia flushed, but didn't say a word. Bull felt a twinge of pride. She was always on just the right side of submissive. This could be dangerously fun. "On your knees," he commanded.

She lifted away from him, sighing as her pussy finally released his cock. Bull bit back a groan. She slowly crawled over the bed, swaying each hip far more than necessary. Bull stared, the sight of her slick with their combined juices making his cock throb in earnest.

She brought her chest closer to the bed, leaving that tight little ass tilted upward, inviting him over. He accepted that unspoken invitation, and slid closer to her.

He couldn't resist having a quick taste, but once his mouth made contact, her delighted noises and sweet taste made him linger. His hand slid over the curve of her ass, enjoying the firm flesh under his palm before giving an experimental swat.

She caught her breath, but didn't recoil. He took that as permission to continue. The second swat made a satisfying crack, which made her moan again. Bull took one last lick  before rising above her, preparing to thrust himself into her inviting little body.

They groaned in unison as he smoothly slid deep inside. Bull smacked her ass again, making her yelp and push against his hips. He began to pump, driving in and out of her pussy, making her cry out with each movement.

Bull could feel her gripping him from inside. It was enough to bring him to the brink. They were both reduced to grunting savages, their sounds punctuated by the slap of their bodies connecting. She was practically screaming, her hands gripping tightly to bedding.

Bull grabbed her hips and began to fuck her harder and faster. Her hand suddenly wrapped around his balls as he thrust, caressing them firmly. Bull felt the low shudders instantly, and threw his head back with a shout. He slammed home one last time, and felt her trembling along with him.

It was like the moments after the rush of battle.  Exhilarating and exhausting, and utterly satisfying.  He slowly pulled out of her, carefully turning her onto her side. She was in the same boat as he was, apparently. She patted his hip wordlessly, dragging great lungfuls of air.

Bull fell onto his side, boneless for a moment. The buzz under his skin was fading, leaving in its wake nothing but weariness. He reached out blindly and dragged her against his chest, kissing the top of her head.

They lay like that for a while, breathing together and occasionally stroking or kissing available skin. Finally Bull dragged himself out of the stupor and sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

She gave him a lazy smile. "Like I got properly fucked."

He laughed. "So ladylike."

She lifted a hand and extended her middle finger. Bull raised his brow. "What's that supposed to be?"

She sighed and let her arm fall back to the bed. "A rude gesture."

"Ah." He grinned and stood up.  

She rolled to her back and stretched languidly. Bull admired her taut muscles briefly before digging through a couple chests for a towel.

She'd sat up in his absence, her knees tucked to her chest.  He paused. "Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Just wanted to ogle you, that's all."

A shy smile came to his face. "Nothing special to see here. Just a big goon with more scars than skin."

“If only you could see yourself the way I see you.”

He shook his head as he gently wiped her inner thighs clean. She returned the favor, taking a little longer than was strictly necessary.  

Bull watched her, mulling over her words. He wasn't a work of art, and he knew it. People didn't want to sleep with him because he was handsome, they did it because of curiosity. Because he could charm them out of their pants if he wanted. But if everything was equal, he'd probably never get laid.

But this woman had seen him in his weakest moment, and still thought he was something to be proud of, to be cherished.  He never would have dreamed it.

They sat together in warm silence for a while, then Bull drew her to lay spooned into him. The mattress creaked and groaned and his feet hung over the edge, but her steady heartbeat against his chest soon had his eyes drifting shut.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I wasn't happy with my first, second, or THIRD draft. But I think this next bit is a lot of fun!

Bull woke slowly, enjoying the way her little body fit into his side.  He smoothed a hand down her back and settled it into the curve of her waist.  She made a muzzy little noise and yawned before stretching up to press a kiss to his cheek.  “Hello handsome,” she whispered.

He kissed her forehead.  “Good morning.”  His eye skated over her, taking in the marks he’d deposited all over her body.  The sight made his gut tighten with desire.  He rolled over her, tracing a trail across her collar bone and up her neck.

Her eyes immediately went dark and goosebumps followed the path of his fingers.  “You wanton little thing,” he whispered, covering her mouth with his.

Loud knocking on the door shattered the moment.  She swore under her breath and said loudly, “Not a good time!”

“We’ve already got three crows back,” said Krem from the other side of the door.

Bull groaned and rested his forehead against hers.  “Just give us a minute,” he answered reluctantly.  His breath caught as Gina’s hand found his already hardening cock and gave it a firm stroke.  “Better make that five,” he amended with a growl.

“Oh sure, take all the time you need.  It’s only the fate of the free world we’re working on here,” said Krem drily.

***

Gina straightened and stretched her lower back.  They had finally reached the Village of Crestwood, and a real stable.  She was assisting the horse wranglers, making sure all the animals were in good health and doing the grooming that was more difficult at small encampments.

As she’d explained to Bull, she didn’t have anything to offer in the strategic department.  She had a general idea of what might not get people killed, but that work was better left to Bull and Cullen, and the like.  Her political knowledge was sketchy at best.  And she could hardly offer anything useful to their combined combative skills. 

She could, however, make sure that their horses were kept in excellent care and well-trained.

She came to Fuzzy’s stall.  The spotted monster investigated her as much as she investigated him.  As she’d expected, he was already in great shape.  Bull wasn’t an equestrian by any stretch of the imagination, but he took care of his horse.  She couldn’t say the same for everyone in the group.  It bothered her to the core, but she forced herself to recall that horses weren't a luxury here.  They were a tool to be used.  It didn't really make her feel any better, but it helped her rein in her temper.

Gina gave Fuzzy a treat and rubbed his ears before moving to her final charge.  Brego nickered and shoved his nose into her chest.  She laughed and itched his forehead before quickly brushing the muck out of his leg feathers and picking heavy mud out of his feet.

She’d never seen so much rain.  Solas explained that it wasn’t normally such a rainy region, but based on the reports, something was going on outside of natural weather.

Gina really didn’t know what to think of the elf.  He seemed pleasant enough, but she had a sense that he was hiding secrets that made hers pale in comparison.  Nothing she could ever put a finger on, but nonetheless something she could feel. 

At any rate, she had learned a lot from him in their two weeks of riding time.  He had even ‘treated’ her to a visit to the Fade.  It hadn’t been the realm of terrors she expected, but it unnerved her regardless.  Bull refused to talk about it, and glared daggers at Solas for two solid days before Gina convinced him that it had been an educational visit she never intended to repeat.

Worry had begun to haunt her every waking thought.  Much talk about ‘closing’ Rifts had been flying around, but she had no idea how to do any such thing.  Solas told her it would come naturally, as it had for Alita.  She didn’t know.  What if she couldn’t?  What if her failure lead to the death of the people she had come to care for?  Hell, she couldn’t even train for it – it was all going to be a live-action test.  “Sink or swim,” joked Dorian. 

She hadn’t laughed.  Neither had Bull.

Her Qunari listened to her concerns, and in his eerily astute manner assured her that it was perfectly fine to worry.  He didn’t minimize her concerns.  It felt better to know someone understood her reticence.

She finished cleaning Brego and gave him the last of her treats before checking in with the rest of the stablehands.  Ensuring no one else needed her help, she finally allowed herself to go check out the rest of the Village.

A two-storey building stood on a small ridge above the town.  That was where their group of thirty would be spending their evening.  Soldiers milled around in its small courtyard, most ignoring her as she slipped through their numbers.  A few smiled and greeted her, but none seemed interested in a real conversation.

She stepped inside the building and found Cullen and Solas engaged in a game of chess.  Solas had a calculating expression, while Cullen looked fierce.  Gina watched them for a moment before a familiar hand slid across her lower back.  Bull kneaded his fingers into the tense muscles there and drew all of her attention.  “You always know just what I need,” she said, smiling up at him.

A devilish smile came to his face.  “Always,” he said suggestively. 

Heat rose to her cheeks.  Before she could make a smart remark, Varric walked over to them.  “I think they used leftover firewood to build my room.  Yours any better?”

Bull smirked.  “No worse than my quarters at home.”

The dwarf lifted a brow.  “What’s wrong with your quarters?”

“Giant hole in the roof,” said Gina.

“Smaller than the horse’s stalls,” added Bull.

“Colder than a Sister's pajamas,” Gina said with a laugh.

“Well, I mean, that just means you cuddle into me more, so…” Bull trailed off, the tiniest hint of red coming into his cheeks.

Varric smirked.  “Truly the most bizarre Qunari I’ve ever met.  Ever.”

Bull sneered at him.  “Everyone else getting settled?”

Varric nodded.  “Heard your kids fighting over who got to sleep under the leaky spot.  I think Krem wound up taking it to shut them up.”

Gina bit back a sigh.  The lieutenant and Seeker hadn’t exactly been getting along.  Poor Krem was going to get soaked every night.  It was too bad.

Bull laughed softly.  “The elf lost.”

Varric and Gina turned to see Solas staring in consternation at the board, while Cullen sat back with a smug smile on his face.  “You know, it’s almost like I’ve played this game once or twice.”

Solas lifted a brow.  “Yes, well, if I’m to lose at least it’s to a man that should be my better.”

The door to the building opened.  Cassandra, Sera, and Blackwall came inside, shaking water from their gear.  “This place is about to float away,” Blackwall complained.

Cassandra scowled.  “They are barely managing to survive.  We were just at the Mayor’s home.  Undead have been rising from the swamps here, just as in the Fallow Mire.”

Gina shivered and pressed into Bull.  Her mind hadn’t allowed her to accept the reality of the undead, though it truly was a reality here.  Horror movie visions swarmed through her mind, fear rushing through her veins.  Cole was suddenly at her side, watching her with a strange expression on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “What now?”

He tilted his head.  “So much pain and fear, but they are not real.  They do not really exist.”

A bitter laugh escaped her.  “I know.  But these things _are_ real.  And that’s terrifying.”

He shook his head.  “They are not scary.  They are sad.  They know they don’t belong.”

Bull muttered something under his breath about creepy demon kids, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  “If they know that, then why do they insist on attacking us?”

“Strings on their hands,” whispered Cole. 

Gina frowned.  “Who’s the puppet master?”

“Its a demon.  Bloody thing is probably making all this shite up,” said Sera.

Gina shot her a look.  “That's not fair, Sera.  Why would he make that up?”

The elf gave her a nasty look.  “ _It_.  Is.  A.  Demon.  Pretend all you want, but it doesn’t change the truth.”  Then with a snide look, she added, “But I suppose you’d rather pretend, wouldn’t you?”

Gina lifted her chin, determined to keep a neutral expression.  Sera had taken her betrayal personally, and refused to be civil about it.  “I’d rather look for the best in everyone.  Until they prove otherwise.”

The elf rolled her eyes and turned her back on Gina.  Bull sighed and tightened his arm around her.  Gina leaned into him, thankful that he hadn’t spoken his mind.  She could feel it hovering at the back of his mouth, but he respected her wishes and didn’t interfere.

Cassandra cleared her throat.  “If we’re done being petty, I’ve promised that we would provide assistance around town.  Repairs and what-not.  It’s the least we can do,” she said.

Gina’s mind filled in the unsaid, ‘Seeing as we ignored their pleading for help for months.’

***

Bull held the board in place while Gina pounded a couple nails through the wood.  The barns were a ramshackle, at best.  They had spent the better part of the day just filling in the gaps between boards, and could probably spend several more hours on it. 

Cassandra came into the barn.  “Oh good, you’re here.  We’ve been asked to go to the orphanage and repair their roof.”

His stomach sank.  An orphanage was the last place he wanted to go, but he didn’t want to let anyone down.  Gina gave him an odd look.  He forced himself to smile and nod.  “We’ll head over after this board, Seeker.”

Cassandra nodded briskly and exited the barn.  As soon as her steps faded, Gina said softly, “Want to talk about it?”

Bull frowned.  “Not particularly.”

She nodded and drove another nail into the board.  Then she stepped back.  “I think it’s good.”

He cautiously released the board and it stayed.  He shook his wrists out to get the blood flowing to his fingers again.  Gina added one more nail to a sagging area and then dropped to the floor.  “Well, it’s not perfect, but at least one wall is patched.”

Bull nodded.  “Let’s get this orphanage over with.”

She nodded and gathered their tools, dumping them into a bucket.  He watched her, enjoying her matter-of-fact approach and efficient movement.  She stood and stretched, wincing at the top of the stretch.  Bull frowned.  “That rib still bothering you?”

She shrugged.  “I just need to use it more.”

He reached down for the bucket and held his other hand out to her.  She took hold and stepped into stride with him.  Bull didn’t mean to drag his feet, but as they got closer to the depressing looking place, he suddenly realized that she was outpacing him. 

Memories he had repressed for years swirled to the forefront of his mind.  He battled them back, but it didn’t help.  His gut roiled and he had to take a deep breath to avoid throwing up.  A small hand rested against his chest, halting him.  “I know you don’t _want_ to talk about it, but I think you _need_ to talk about it.”

Rain soaked them as he stood, trying to find the right words to say.  She didn’t complain or push him, for which he was grateful.  Finally he gritted his teeth and said, “Ten years ago, maybe more, I was in Seheron.  It was a hellhole at the best of times, but there were some days worse than others.  I get that its a war.  Soldiers fight, people die.  It happens.  That doesn’t bother me.”

He squeezed his eye shut.  “But the rebels took it too far.  They dragged innocents into our fight, and I’m not okay with that.  I know our side didn’t have a clean record either, but my crew never put a toe out of line if I could help it.”

Gina wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him.  He rubbed her back and said, “I tolerated it until they burned down an orphanage with kids in it.  I lost count of the people I butchered that day.”  Her breath caught, but she didn’t interrupt him.  He whispered, “Then I packed up and went home, demanding that they re-educate me.  They sent me here instead.” 

She shook her head and stepped back.  “Do you want to skip this?  No one will blame you.”

Bull swallowed hard and stared at the house.  “No.  I should do this.  It’ll be good.”

She lifted on her toes and kissed his cheek.  “Only if you’re sure.  If it hurts too much…”

He sighed and wiped rain from his face.  “I’ll just try not to think about it, if I can help it.”

They began to walk slowly together, and as they passed through a rickety gate, she took hold of his hand.  He wondered if there would ever come a time that one of his secrets would repulse her, make her finally see what kind of monster lurked beneath his skin.  The thought made him feel sick. 

As though reading his mind, she pulled him to a halt.  “You know I adore you, right?”

He nodded.  “Can’t see why.”

Gina reached up and touched his cheek.  “Because you care so damn much about those that can't do anything for you in return.  ”

He smirked.  “Yeah.  Enough to slaughter anyone I deem guilty.  My hands aren’t exactly clean.”

She shrugged.  “I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same.”

Bull shook his head.  “How can you just accept the ugly parts of me?”

Gina gave him a half smile.  “Well, I can’t say I’m happy about some of them.  But you don’t get scars like that from picking daisies.”

He glanced at the marks on his arm, but she shook her head and touched the spot above his heart.  “These ones, sweetheart.  The ones that created the man I love.”

***

Gina and Cassandra struggled to drag another heavy board up the stairs.  Cassandra was displaying an impressive talent in creative cursing.  “Seeker, I had no idea such filth hid behind those lips,” said Dorian from above them.

Cassandra’s face twisted into a sneer.  “I also have violent tendencies, particularly toward smug mages too pretty to lend a helping hand.”

He laughed.  “Touché darling!”  With a quick word, the board jolted out of their hands and flipped tidily into the room.

Gina puffed and stared at the board for a moment before turning her eyes to him.  “Are you kidding me?  We have been hand-carrying boards all day, and you just needed to say a fancy phrase?”

Dorian smirked.  “Just wanted you girls to feel useful.”

Cassandra had to hold Gina back for a moment.  Blackwall’s voice filtered down from the rafter.  “When you’re done murdering the mage, could you be a dear and bring more nails?”

Gina scowled and went slack.  “You will regret being such a jackass,” she said, pointing a finger at Dorian. 

He laughed and pretended to shiver.  She snarled and stormed down the stairs.  As she rounded the corner, a pretty blond woman poked her head out of the main hall.  “Did I hear someone asking for more nails?”

Gina plastered a smile to her face.  “Yes, please.  If you have them.”

The woman disappeared and then returned a few minutes later with a bowl full of nails.  They were mostly straight, but it was easy to see that they were recycled.  She gave a sheepish smile.  “Sorry, I know they aren’t the best, but it’s all we have.”

Gina accepted the bowl and shook her head.  “We’ll make use of them.  Is there anything else you’d like us to look at while we’re here?”

The woman laughed.  “Well, unless you can entertain children, I think we’ll be fine.”

She couldn’t help the tingle of excitement washing through her.  Entertain kids?  She was practically born to entertain kids!  “How many are here?”

A thoughtful look crossed the blond’s face.  “I think we’ve got a baker’s dozen now.  Little Kaya just joined us last week.  Poor little thing,” whispered the woman.

Gina didn’t ask for details.  “If it would add some joy, we’d be happy to do some stories for the kids tonight.”

The woman’s face brightened.  “That would be a lovely break!”

The two women made plans and Gina returned to the upper level.  Handing the bowl to Blackwall, she called to Bull as he stood holding a massive beam in place.  “Can I borrow Krem?”

He grunted.  “If he’s not busy, sure.”  She was already halfway down the stairs before he called, “Am I going to regret that offer?”

She didn’t answer.

Krem, it turned out, was thrilled to lend a helping hand.  Gina ferreted out the materials, and he turned them into passable sock puppets.  Bull had lost a pair of socks, as had Varric and Cullen.  By the end of the afternoon, they had a dragon, a prince, two princesses, an old wise man, and a witch. 

Gina laid them on the table and admired the craftsmanship.  “You’re good,” she said, nudging Krem with her elbow.

He smirked.  “I better be.  My governess made me practice for hours when I was a child.”

“My poor mother tried teaching me, but I was all thumbs.  I can hem my pants if I need to, but that’s about the extent of my abilities.”

The lieutenant picked up one of the princesses and fussed with some of the stitching.  “What kind of stories are you going to tell?”

“I have a few in mind.  Will you come watch?”

Krem laughed and nodded.  “Love a good story.  We’ll probably all come watch.”

Gina clapped her hands.  “Yay!  This is going to be so much fun!”

Cassandra came into the hall and paused as her eyes met Krem’s.  Then she flushed and stormed up the stairs without a word.  Krem sighed and tossed the puppet back to the table.  Gina bit her lip, conflicted about her place in saying something.  Finally she decided to risk it.  “Is everything okay, Krem?”

“Sure.  Why wouldn’t it be?”  Krem’s voice was flat.

Gina frowned.  “Feel free to tell me to stick my nose elsewhere, but you two were happy two weeks ago.  What happened?”

The lieutenant picked up the dragon and adjusted one of its wings.  “She can’t let herself relax.  She’s all wound up, worried about how we’ll make up the ground lost to that thing.  I’m just another distraction that kept her from seeing the truth, and she won’t allow it again.” 

Gina touched his arm.  “I’m sure she’ll come around.”

He gave a short laugh.  “Sure.  And nugs will sprout wings and fly.”

Gina watched the play of emotions run over his face.  “She will.  Have faith.”

“Sorry, Gina.  Faith is in short supply right now,” muttered Krem.  He stood and walked away.

As Gina examined the puppets, an idea wormed its way into her mind.  Before she could overthink it, she rushed to the requisition officer.  The man eyed her warily.  “What do you want this time?"

“Just let me paw through the leather scraps again.”

She had just selected a soft, thin scrap of halla leather and was in the middle of digging through random beads when Bull’s voice reached her ears, swelling with curiosity.  “What are you up to?”

Finally finding the right piece, she took it and turned to Bull.  “Performing a miracle.  If everything works as planned.”

He blinked, but she was already halfway to their quarters, calling back, “Are you gonna help or not?”

***

Bull kept his hands still, holding the leather in place as she braided three thin strips at the top.  She slipped a pretty purple bead down the centre strand and continued to braid for another inch before knotting it off.  Her excitement was palpable, making a much-needed grin spread across his face.  “I don’t suppose there’s any chance I could talk you out of this?”

A fierce expression came to her face, making him raise both palms and laugh.  “Just asking, Kadan.  They might not want you to interfere.”

Gina frowned and returned to her project.  “Who said I was going to announce my involvement?”

Bull smirked.  “Krem’s pretty smart.  He’ll figure it out.”

She shrugged.  “Then he figures it out.  I’ll never confirm or deny.”

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her face as she traced a small heart on the strip of leather.  It had already been shaped into a rectangle.  Her brow furrowed.  “What’s going to work best to cut this out?”

Bull pulled a knife off his belt and handed it over.  “Just sharpened it.  Should go through like butter.”

She nodded and bent close to the table, carefully slicing out the little heart.  And then she straightened.  “What do you think?”

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands.  “It’s pretty.  Why a bookmark?”

Gina lifted a finger and took a sheet of paper off the desk.  “Read this.”

He took it and read aloud, “Until things are under control, let this hold my place in your heart.”  His heart throbbed.  “Damn, that’s not even for me and it brings a tear to my eye.”

A frown knitted her brows together.  “Do you think she’ll like it?”

Bull set them both on the table and pulled her into his arms.  “She tries to hide it, but there’s always some smutty romance novel in her pack.  I think it’s perfect.”

Gina nodded.  “I saw that too.”  She traced a finger over his eyebrow.  “Am I interfering?”

He laughed and kissed her.  “Absolutely.  But what’s the worst that could happen?  You might even get Krem laid, which will make him so much easier to live with.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a lingering kiss.  Then she pulled back and said, “Okay, Ben-hassrath.  Your turn.”

And that was how he wound up hiding in the Seeker’s closet.  She’d come in unexpectedly while he was depositing the little package on her pillow, leaving him no other option.  His horns were touching both walls, and he was hunched in on himself, but he fit.  It wasn’t the worst hiding place he’d ever been forced into, but Gina definitely owed him.  Big time.

The Seeker had frozen in place, making him think she’d seen him, but then her steps crossed to the bed.  She sat heavily and wrapped the bookmark.  A little sound of delight escaped her lips, making Bull grin like an idiot.  The sound of unfolding paper reached his ears next, followed by a long silence and then a shaky sigh. 

He thought he heard a little sniffle, but she cleared her throat instantly and crossed to the closet.  He held his breath and prayed to every god that ever existed that she wouldn’t see him.  Her hand reached inside and pulled out a long tunic and the door to the closet closed.

She exited the room, and he waited until the entire floor went quiet before he dared to slip out of the closet.  Everything was tense and sore from his tight spot, but the little bookmark and letter were both received and gone. 

Now they had to wait and see if Gina’s miracle worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come tomorrow!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun stuff!

So many had shown up for Gina’s stories that it was standing room only.  Bull scanned the room, stunned that so many people actually fit in the space.  Sera was seated near the front of the room.  When no one was looking, she had on a scowl, but the moment one of the kids looked her way, she was all smiles.  He wished the stubborn elf would give Gina a chance.  At least try to understand.  But Gina had asked him to stay out of it, so he kept his mouth shut.  

A small curtain covered the stage at about waist height.  Gina stepped out in front of it to a smattering of applause and began to tell her stories.

Bull was spellbound as she wove her tale, punctuated by the appearance of sock puppets that acted out her actions.  He was so engrossed he didn’t notice the small person staring up at him until she tugged at his pants. 

His breath caught.  It was a little girl, human.  Tinier than anything he’d seen in his life.  And she was raising her hands to him.  His eye darted around the room, desperately searching for someone to rescue him, but then a fierce whisper reached his ear.  “Pick her up,” said the Seeker.

He swallowed hard and reached down.  Picking her up was beyond effortless.  She blinked her little dark eyes at him and smiled.  Bull’s heart was in his throat.  Most kids didn’t approach him.  He was actually surprised that none of the other kids had cried upon seeing his face.

She patted his cheek with her chubby little hand and curled into the crook of his neck.  Bull stood stock still, not wanting anything to break the spell that kept her calm and quiet.  Her tiny pulse fluttered against his chest.

Laughter filled the room at something Gina said, but Bull had completely lost the plot of the story.  Something about a princess with an ancestral dragon who looked too small to be helpful.  The dragon puppet made an indignant movement and a moment later a little lick of flames shot up from behind the half curtain.  The princess conceded he might have some use.  A slow smile spread across Bull’s face as he realized just who was playing puppeteer. 

The little girl laughed and pointed, then touched his chin and gave him a questioning look.  He nodded.  “Yeah kid, funny stuff.”

She gave him another toothy grin and returned to watching.  The tension slowly drained out of his shoulders.

By the end of the second story, the little girl was fast asleep.  She had a grip on the leather strap of his harness with one hand, and the other thumb tucked inside her mouth.  Bull couldn’t help smiling as she gave an immense snore for someone so small.  He took a moment to look out over the room again.  Gina was now on her third and final tale.  Most of the kids looked sleepy as well, and one had fallen asleep where he sat.  Sera was staring at the stage in rapt attention, and Varric was busily scribbling notes.

Gina finished her third story with a flourish and said, “And they all lived happily ever after!”

The room erupted into cheers, making Bull’s little passenger jerk awake with a whimper.  He held his breath and rested his hand on her back.  “Easy kid, back to sleep,” he murmured.

She circled a tiny arm around his neck and held tight for a long moment before falling limp with sleep.  He wondered exactly what he was supposed to do next.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d held a small child.  Kids weren’t exactly part of his daily routine, even when he was a kid himself.  Always he’d spent time with the older children and adults, his skills growing faster than his body.

The room was slowly starting to empty.  Bull’s eye caught motion on the stage, and he smothered a laugh.  Dorian rose to his feet, giving Gina a stiff bow.  She laughed and said something, to which the mage’s face broke into a smile.  They hugged and Dorian made his way away from the stage.  Her eyes flicked over the crowd and froze when she caught sight of him and his stowaway.

Her eyes met his, and she pressed a hand to her heart.  He felt himself blushing.  Him!  Blushing!  He sighed and gave a little glare at the tiny girl.  “You are ruining my image,” he muttered softly.

Cassandra returned to the room, sweeping her eyes from one side to the other.  When her eyes landed on Krem, she crossed briskly, only to hesitate when she was within arm’s reach.  Krem turned to her and blinked in surprise.  A second later the Seeker had her arms wrapped around him.  It took the lieutenant less than a second to return the embrace, but the confusion filling his eyes only grew more intense.

Bull averted his eye to give them some semblance of privacy and found that Gina had almost reached his side.  He moved carefully to face her and drop a kiss on top of her head.  “Great stories,” he whispered.  “Love the dragon.”

She kissed his hand and tipped her chin at the little girl.  “She chose the best spot in the house.”

He shook his head.  “Kids don’t usually like me.”

Gina smiled.  “They just haven’t gotten to know you.”

Bull rolled his eye, but couldn’t stop the little pleased smile crossing his face.  He gave a subtle point to the Seeker and his lieutenant.  “It appears you’re officially a miracle worker.”

Her face lit up.  “Oh, you got it to her!  I wondered if you’d be able to pull it off.”

He snorted.  “Please.  I once stole the crown off a prince’s head while he made a speech to the public.  This was child’s play.”

Gina laughed.  “I’ll try to challenge you next time.”

A blond woman came to Bull’s side and touched the sleeping child lightly.  “I’m impressed that you got her to fall asleep,” the woman murmured.

“This is Tulta,” said Gina.  “Tulta, this is The Iron Bull.”

“Charmed, I’m sure,” the woman said.

Bull nodded a greeting and asked, “What’s her story?”

“Oh, Kaya’s story is too sad for a night like this,” Tulta said.  “Would you like me to rescue you?”

The relief he expected to fill his body didn’t come.  Instead he felt a little defensive and a lot attached.  Hiding a frown, he shifted to transfer the little one to her waiting hands.  Instant tears came to Kaya’s eyes, and she reached for him with a little cry.  Bull swallowed a lump in his throat and crouched low, holding one of her little hands.  “Hey now, time to be a tough kid.  Go sleep in your bed.  I’ll visit tomorrow.”

Her lip trembled, but she finally allowed Tulta to carry her away.  She kept her dark eyes on his until they were beyond his line of sight.  He let a heavy sigh rush out of his chest.  Gina wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed.  “Little heartbreaker, that one.”

He nodded and ran a hand down Gina’s hair.  “Yeah.”  He didn’t trust himself to say more.

Varric waved her over.  Gina stretched up and kissed his cheek.  “I’ll be right back.  By the way?  You with a kid in your arms?”  She fanned her face dramatically.

He felt his chest puff up a bit.  “Yeah?  Well, just wait until you see me holding kittens and puppies.”

She feigned a swoon and then crossed to Varric.  Bull grinned and turned to see Cassandra eyeing him.  He cleared his throat.  “Seeker.”

She tilted her head in Gina’s direction.  “I’m starting to understand.”

He raised a brow.  “Understand what?”

“Why you are so devoted to her.  Tell her I said thank you for the bookmark.”  Her eyes softened.  “And the reminder.”

Bull didn’t quite manage to hide his surprise.  Cassandra raised her brow and stepped closer, lowering her voice and saying in his ear, “If I ever catch you in my room again…”  She made a slicing gesture across her throat.

Bull made a little choking sound as she walked away.  Krem was waiting at the door, and lifted his hand in a mocking salute to Bull as Cassandra reached his side. They left, and soon Gina was back to his side.  Bull wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her close for a kiss.  Wordlessly, they turned and began the walk back their temporary quarters.

As they left the orphanage, Bull couldn’t stop himself from turning to look back.  Gone were the horrifying screams and pain of the past.  Now all his mind’s eye could see was a toothy little smile.

***

A small cluster of people sat in the lobby, laughing and talking at the hearth of the fireplace.  Dalish waved them over, so Gina obliged, towing Bull behind her.  The elf’s eyes were sparkling. “Who knew you had so many great stories?”

“Everything about her is a story,” came Sera’s acid tone.  

Gina turned and snapped, “You know what, I get it.  Everyone gets it!  You hate my guts, and wish I never existed.  You don’t need to keep playing the broken record.”

Sera curled her lip.  “Just don’t want anyone forgetting what _really_ happened.”

Gina stepped closer to the elf, her hands trembling.  “What _really_ happened?  Do you mean when I lost my family and everything I’ve ever cared about?  Or do you mean when a madman tried to murder me?  Oh wait, maybe you mean all that time I spent trying to survive and find my way back home?”

She couldn’t stop the sneer spreading across her face.  “But let’s all remember that ickle Sera had her little feelings hurt.  Because that’s just as bad, isn’t it?”

Sera flinched as though she’d been slapped across the face and the rest of the room was silent.  Gina turned on her heel and bolted out of the building and into the rain, running for the barn as fast and hard as she could.  Her rib ached from the effort, but she poured on more speed, letting the tears fighting for escape flood down her face.  

A chorus of nickers greeted her as she burst through the door.  She slowed and paced a circle, fighting for her wind and heaving with sobs.  Her thoughts were firmly on her family, and whether they were still desperately searching for her.  Had time kept moving?  Was her mom okay?  The thoughts overwhelmed her, dropping her to her knees.

She didn’t hear him come in, but then his warmth was surrounding her.  He didn’t say a word, just let her weep it out.  She sagged against him weakly and his arms supported her.  “I never wanted any of this,” she whispered.

He squeezed gently.  “I wish I could take this burden from your shoulders.”

“Am I a bad person?”

Bull scoffed and turned her chin to face him.  “Fuck no.  I’d like to see anyone do better with the hand you’ve been dealt.”

Her fingers found a scar and slid along its ridges.  “Did you say anything to her?”

He smirked.  “No.  She got the message loud and clear.”

Gina sighed and wiped her cheeks.  “Well, this  _was_ a good day.”

He kissed her forehead and nose, whispering, “Any day I get to hold you is a _great_ day.”

***

Bull pulled Fuzzy to a stop and squinted through the downpour.  “Is it just me or is that lake glowing?”

Cullen and Dorian came to either side.  “It isn’t just you,” said Dorian grimly.  

Solas rode forward, calling back, “It’s a Rift under the surface.”

Bull scowled.  How the hell was there a Rift under the water?  The things just didn’t behave naturally, and that made him nervous.  Gina and Brego rode past him, her eyes locked on the roiling waves.  She stood tall in the stirrups, and Brego moved out confidently.  Bull couldn’t help admiring the practiced ease that she rode with.  He was barely comfortable in the saddle, and she made it look like a second home.  

She glanced back at him, and he saw the raw fear filling her eyes.  Just as quickly, her jaw tightened and she turned to face the water again.  “What next?”

Solas turned and shouted, “I see the dam structure.  We need to drain the lake so we can get to the Rift.”

Bull urged Fuzzy forward.  “Let’s get this shit over with.”

Getting inside the dam took a little finesse from Varric and a lockpick set.  Then they were all piling down the hall.  Bull found himself stooping, which only served to irritate him further.  “Can’t you people build things at a reasonable height?” he grumbled.

Varric elbowed him lightly.  “Come on, you love a snug fit.  Admit it.”

He smirked.  “Everything is a snug fit for me.”

Gina cleared her throat meaningfully as she passed between them.  “Shall we get a move on?”

Bull grinned wolfishly and swatted her rear.  She gave him a stern look that didn’t hold, and turned back to the end of the hall.  They came to a larger room that boasted it had once been a tavern.  Cries of surprise reached Bull’s ears, and he hauled Gina behind him, positioning himself defensively.  

Varric lifted a hand.  “It’s a pair of kids necking.”

Cullen cleared his throat.  “Not exactly the safest place to be,” he said to the pair.

“We just wanted some privacy,” stammered the boy, holding tightly to the hand of the girl standing him.

Cullen glanced sideways at Gina.  “Well, what do you think?”

She raised her brows.  “Don’t ask me.  This place is downright cozy compared to some of the places teenaged me hung around in with boys of ill-repute.”

Bull appraised her with an admiring gaze.  They had idly chatted about their pasts, but never gone into detail.  It was intriguing to hear that she maybe wasn’t as innocent as he assumed.  He tilted his chin at the teenagers.  “Send ‘em home.”

Cullen nodded.  “You heard them.  And don’t come back.”  

The pair scattered without hesitation.  Bull caressed Gina’s back and whispered, “We need to have story night again.” 

She flushed and gave him a sheepish smile.  “I promise it’s not as sexy as you think.”

He smirked.  “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Uh huh,” she said drily, patting him on the hip.  “Where are these dam controls?”

Bull laughed at the pun and they quickly split up the group.  They explored the structure until Dorian called out his discovery.  Joining him, they found a row of wheels.  “Turn the crank and the drains open, I suppose.”

Bull stepped forward and gave one of them an experimental twist.  It squealed in protest, but when he put some weight into it, the mechanism began to turn.  The sound of rushing water began to fill the room.  Gina went to the windows and called, “It’s starting to go down.” 

Bull repeated his actions on the second wheel while Cullen tackled a third.  The rush turned into a roar, and the floor began to vibrate beneath their feet.  Solas joined Gina at the window and called, “We’ll need to wait for the water to drain,” he said, raising his voice to be heard over the howl of the water.

They returned to the tavern and found some seating.  Bull settled carefully on a large crate and Gina leaned against his legs.  Blackwall slid to the floor with a heavy sigh.  “Wake me when this is over,” he muttered.

Bull rested his chin on top of Gina’s head and massaged her shoulders.  He could feel a tension that wouldn’t release.  “You okay?” he murmured. 

She shrugged lightly.  “Just thinking about that Rift.”

Solas smiled her way.  “You’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say,” she retorted.  “You’ve seen this happen.  All I’ve ever done with these things is jump through.”

“Don’t forget about all the demons that tend to hang out around them,” said Sera waspishly.

Gina turned an icy glare the elf’s way.  “Thanks for that.”

The elf turned her face away.  Dorian cleared his throat and said, “We’ll worry about those old beans.  You just concentrate on closing the Rift.”

The tension in her shoulders increased, despite Bull’s best efforts.  She fidgeted with the seam on his pants and began shift her weight back and forth.  “Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” she muttered.

Cullen stood and paced back and forth slowly.  “I’m trying to recall.  Wasn’t there a town along the shores of the lake?”

Bull frowned.  “Yes.  Old Crestwood.  When they built the dam, it flooded.”

“That was during the Blight,” said Blackwall.

Cole crouched near the window.  “They are still there.”

Gina glanced at him.  “What do you mean?”

“Hovering, waiting.  Sad and lost.”

She sighed.  “That’s not really an answer, Cole.”

He frowned but didn’t say anything else.  Cullen crossed his arms and turned to Solas. “Why would there be a Rift under the lake?”

Solas shrugged.  “I do not know, General.”

The blond shook his head and frowned.  Varric said, “What’s got you all bothered, Curly?”

Cullen rubbed his chin and said, “None of the reports mentioned the Rift.  It’s pretty obvious, so I can’t imagine they missed seeing it.  Why weren’t we alerted about it?”

Bull frowned.  “We probably wouldn’t have come anyway.”

Cassandra waved a hand.  “No, Cullen is right.  It is unusual that they requested our help with the undead and this unnatural rain, and didn’t mention the Rift.  Why hide it?”

The room fell into musing silence.  Solas shook his head.  “We won’t get any answers until the lake is drained.”

Varric went to the window and peered out.  “I can see the top of some of the buildings already.  I’m guessing it’ll be low enough by the time we get down to the shores.”

They made their way to the horses and mounted up.  Brego was restless, dancing in place.  Gina patted him on the neck.  “Me too, buddy.”  

Bull reached out and caught hold of her hand.  “You’ll be okay.  I’ll be right there, protecting you every step of the way.”

She met his eye and said, “And what if I can’t do my part?  What if you get hurt because I’ve got a defective mark?”

He shook his head.  “We’ll cross that bridge when it comes.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line and she turned her eyes to the lake.  A tremor rippled through her hand.

***

Gina could feel her negativity affecting her horse.  Brego gave a little crow hop and danced sideways when she corrected him.  She puffed a frustrated breath.  “Come on, buddy, I’m trying here.”  He snorted and tossed his head.

They were at the final hill that lead to the old town site.  With every step closer, her anxiety levels rose.  Bull was just at Brego’s hip, Fuzzy plodding faithfully.  She could see the utterly placid look on the Qunari’s face, and wondered how many battles he’d run headlong into before he was able to marshal such control over his reaction.  

The buildings came into view.  She swallowed a lump in her throat and asked Brego to move forward.  He planted his feet and refused.  Biting back a curse, she gave him a sharp kick with her heels.  His ears flattened and he began to back away.  “Brego, knock it off!” she snapped.  

He lifted high on his back legs before turning and bolting in the opposite direction.  Bull cursed as Fuzzy barely managed to dodge a collision.  Gina’s fear turned to anger and she hauled back on one rein, dragging the stubborn horse’s head back around, and forcing him into an awkwardly tight circle.  

He finally gave up on his escape attempt and sighed heavily, his neck foaming with sweat.  Gina released the rein and took a deep breath.  Stroking a hand down his neck, she said softly, “Okay.  I get it, Brego.  I’m fucking you up.”

His eye rolled at her, and she forced herself to close her eyes and focus beyond her fears.  It couldn’t get worse than the Fade.  It couldn’t get worse than the demon kicking her ass in the jail cell.  Slowly the fear began to fade, followed by a determination to get through this. To do her part and get this region back under control.  

Her eyes opened as Bull pulled alongside her.  “You got this, Kadan?” he asked, holding her eye with a steady confidence.

She took a breath and nodded.  “Yes.”

A half smile ticked at his lips.  “Good.  I’m tired of getting wet, so let’s get moving.”

She gave him a little sneer and asked Brego to turn back to the town site.  This time the horse went willingly.

***

The ground was soft and mucky in places, but for the most part they could stay clean if they stuck to the packed sand.  Gina danced lightly across a spot mottled with puddles.  Bull stomped straight through the muck, snickering when he saw a glop of the goo splatter onto Dorian’s robes.  The Mage scowled at him.  “Do you mind?”

"Not particularly,” he said, taking another squelching step.  Dorian cursed under his breath and hastened out of range.  

Cole and Gina stood shoulder to shoulder, staring into the village.  Her hand was clenched tightly to the boy’s thin arm, and he was talking, low and fast into her ear.  Bull frowned and approached them.  Then he saw what had her so out of sorts.

A spirit floated down an old abandoned street.  Bull tightened his jaw and scanned across the area carefully with his eye.  Another pair of spirits drifted further into the town, and one of the houses had a spirit pacing around its interior.  

Bull cleared his throat and said, “What’s their story, kid?”

“They are lost.  They don’t know where to go.”  The boy turned his strange blue eyes to Bull and said, “We need to help.”

Solas joined them.  “How can we help them Cole?”

Cole pulled his arm from Gina’s clawed grip and moved into the town.  “We need to find their bodies.”

Gina sputtered and made a convulsive fist.  “Find their bodies?”

“How will we know we’ve got the right ones?” asked Blackwall.

Solas shrugged.  “I imagine the spirits will let us know.”

Bull and Gina’s eyes met.  She was struggling not to shriek her head off and run away.  He could feel it as clearly as he could feel his own pulse racing.  Dorian stepped between them and shoved forward.  “Come along, children.”

They combed through the town carefully.  Sera was the first to find skeletal remains.  They were trapped under a fallen wall.  Bull’s face twisted as he imagined the panic in the being’s final moments.  Cole whispered some nonsense and nodded solemnly.  “We’ve found one of them.”

Solas gestured at Bull and Blackwall.  “Help me move the remains.”

Blackwall scowled, but did as told.  Bull sighed and followed suit.  They carefully gathered everything and deposited the bones onto a large wooden table in the middle of what used to be a town square.  

Varric and Dorian came over with a second set of remains, and Cullen joined them with the remains of what appeared to be a small child.  Bull swallowed the bile rising in his throat and searched for Gina.  She appeared alongside Cassandra, her face drawn and tight.  They carried their own bundle of remains.  

The bones were added to the pile, and Cole said some more nonsense.  A cold sensation brushed past Bull’s elbow, making him jump.  One of the spirits had come to investigate.  Bull slowly reached for the handle of his axe, but Solas put a hand on his arm.  “Watch,” he whispered.

The table suddenly burst into flames, quickly destroying the remains.  Spirits made little sighing sounds and vanished in the breeze.  As the embers slowly died down, Gina took a deep shuddering breath and whispered,

“For everything there is a season,

And a time for every matter under heaven.

A time to be born, and a time to die;

A time to plant, and a time to reap;

A time to kill, a time to heal;

A time to break down, and a time to build up;

A time to cry, a time to laugh;

A time to mourn, a time to dance;

A time to seek, a time to lose;

A time to love, a time to hate;

A time for war, and a time for peace.” 

She then made an odd little gesture of crossing herself.  Bull wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed.  “That was pretty.”

A sad smile came to her face.  “I don’t know who they were, but they deserved a kind word, here at the end of all things.”

A melancholy tone fell over the group for a long moment.  Varric made an uncomfortable cough and pointed to the remaining lake water.  “I hate to bring us back to the present, but that Rift is still further under the water.”

Cullen scowled. “What now?”

Cole’s face screwed up.  “They are still down there.”

Gina shook her head.  “Who?”

He didn’t answer, just began to walk toward the other end of the town.  Bull sighed and followed behind him, holding Gina’s hand.  

They found a cave entrance.  Cullen and Blackwall stepped into the darkness first, and then returned.  “It’s a tunnel.  Heads straight down.”

Gina tilted her head.  “Under the lake?”

Cullen nodded.  “Well, this should be fun,” Varric said with a wry smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess which Disney story I borrowed? 
> 
> And also I know that Gina's verse isn't complete. Didn't feel it was necessary to have all the lines for the story.
> 
> And also, more to come tonight!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some action!

Gina walked in the middle of the pack, protected on all sides by other members of the group.  Holding the rear was Bull, his steady presence soothing her nerves. 

Her hand strayed to her hip where a small knife from Dalish sat, ready for her use.  The elf had insisted she take the Demon Slayer on their journey.  “I expect it back at the end of the day,” she said firmly before joining the rest of the Chargers.  They were off on another mission, trying to track down a group of violent Venatori. 

Gina hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, just clutched it like a talisman for a moment.  Even if she didn’t use it, the idea that someone other than Bull cared about her survival made her feel better.

Sera strode just behind her right shoulder, bow at the ready.  Gina wanted desperately to talk to her, to try and clear the air.  But the elf stubbornly refused any of her efforts.  Their fight from the night before was eating at Gina, and she regretted the harsh words she’d flung into Sera’s face.  It seemed she wasn’t ever going to win the woman’s forgiveness.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a heaving gag from the front of the group.  A moment later a foul smell reached her nostrils too, leaving her stomach in mutiny.  “What is that?” Sera gasped, covering her mouth and nose. 

They came into a clearing and stared out in horror.  Bodies littered the cavern floor, all in various stages of decay.  Gina couldn’t hold back, and wretched the contents of her stomach onto the floor of the cave.  Bull’s hands supported her gently and he made a worried clucking sound.  She dragged in a lungful of air and gagged again, but managed to quell another fit of vomiting.  She wiped her mouth and spit out the lingering bile.  “Who are they?” she croaked. 

Cole trembled.  “They lived there.”

Gina stepped slowly into the clearing, and then retreated in horror when one of the decaying bodies began to rise to its feet.  “Undead!” shouted Cullen.

The next few minutes were a blur, full of shouts, gore, and violence.  Gina shrank back and tried to stay out of the way of everyone as they moved in practiced harmony.  Cassandra and Bull moved like they were one, back to back with sweeping blows that mowed down undead after undead.  Cole was a shadow, flashing into view only long enough to leave another fallen body in his wake.  Gina bit back a scream when one of the creatures caught hold of Cullen, but the General shouted a curse and drove his sword up to its hilt in the thing’s skull.

The last one collapsed to the ground with a pair of arrows in its eye sockets.  Sera gave a little smirk and relaxed her arms.  She opened her mouth to say something when an unnoticed undead suddenly latched onto her from behind.  Her eyes widened in terror and she screamed.

Without thinking, Gina jerked the little pink knife from her belt and tackled the creature, jamming the knife into it repeatedly.  It fell limp and she kept stabbing, mindless with terror. 

Bull dragged her away from the body, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  “I think you got it, Kadan.”

Her chest heaved sharply and she clenched a hand over her mouth.  Her eyes sought out the elf, who was being helped to her feet and brushed off by Varric and Cassandra.  Sera met her eyes and looked away.  Gina gripped Bull’s forearm and anchored herself to him.  

Solas crossed the room and picked up a discarded book.  He flipped through a few pages and his face twisted in disgust.  “They were herded into the caves before they flooded the village.”

Varric growled.  “Why?”

Flipping through a few more pages, anger began to fill his eyes.  “They were ill from the Blight.”

Gina shook her head.  “They were being quarantined.”

Bull sighed heavily.  “Sounds like it.  What a terrible way to go.”

Cassandra pointed further down the tunnel.  “It goes further.  Let’s not waste any more time down here.”

They moved with purpose.  Gina had to force herself to look away from the bodies where they lay.  Men, women, and children lay throughout the caverns, and more than once a quick skirmish arose when a few undead staggered to their feet.

As they descended, Gina began to notice that the surrounding walls had windows and doors decorating their surfaces.  She pointed at a pair and asked, “Was this place occupied by someone at some point?”

Varric nodded.  “Probably by dwarves.  Looks like this place was abandoned decades ago though.”

Solas pointed at an opening toward the end of the tunnel.  “See there!  The Rift is in that room.”

Gina’s stomach lurched.  Bull jerked her around to face him and kissed her, long and hard.  When he drew back, he gripped her chin and said fiercely, “No matter what, I’ve got your back.  Just focus on the Rift.”

She trembled and leaned into him for a moment.  He squeezed her tightly and then gently set her back a step.  He dragged the massive axe off of his back and turned his attention to the doorway, a determined glint coming into his green eye.

Gina pulled out her little knife and gripped it tightly.  “Let’s end this,” she said, braver than she felt.

They moved forward as a group.  Varric took a sweeping corner and fired a few bolts into the room beyond.  Inhuman shrieks of pain reached her ears, and all hell broke loose.

***

Bull swung the axe into the Fire demon’s face, shouting wordlessly.  He spun and buried the head of the axe into another, and ripped it free with a roar.  His eye caught the movement of his Kadan, and with a rush of pride, saw that she had found her inner strength again.

She was like a dancer, ducking and dodging the swiping arms of a spindle demon.  She dropped to her knees and skidded, lashing out with Dalish’s little demon killer.  She ripped out a knee tendon and the thing shrieked in agony.  As it came tumbling to the floor, she rolled out of the way.  It cracked its head on the floor and she leapt high and drove the point of the knife through its ear. 

It twitched and vanished into the Rift. 

Bull bellowed his approval, and she gave him a wild-eyed look.  A demon hooked an arm around his neck, but before he could react, she let the knife fly.  It landed in the thing’s throat, leaving it gurgling.  Bull spun and punched the knife deeper.  The demon faded into nothingness and the knife plinked to the floor.  She was already moving, fast, diving to snatch the knife off the floor and turn her gaze to the next unfortunate victim. 

He couldn’t help a delighted laugh.  He’d been so worried, and here she was kicking more demonic ass than he was! 

Cassandra drove her heel into the chest of a Fire demon, sending it flying his way.  He whipped the axe around, barely feel the resistance of the things body as he tore it in half.  A cry came from Sera.  “More coming through!”

Another wave of the shitheads winked into existence.  Bull growled and went to work, hacking and ending their brief lives.

***

Gina could barely breathe.  She was moving on blind luck and instinct, wondering exactly when this so-called natural talent of Rift closing would start.  Solas reached her side, firing a shaft of ice into a demon and then grabbing her arm.  “It’s time,” he shouted.

Terror filled her.  She didn’t know what to do!  An explosion rocked the room, and the clash of battle filled her ears.  She huffed a panicked breath and turned to look at the green shaft of light.  Her shoulder began to buzz and then burn.  She gritted her teeth and planted her feet.

The burn began to change, turning cold and winding through her chest.  Then it was like the world stopped, and all the air was ripped from her lungs.  Then her vision went black, and her knees buckled.

***

Gina dragged a ragged breath and her eyes rolled back in her skull.  Bull cried out in alarm as she crumpled to the floor.  The Rift blinked out of reality, but he didn’t care.  He dove and barely caught her before her head struck the stone floor. 

She twitched once and fell limp.  Her eyes were still half open, only the whites visible.  He pressed a hand to her chest, but couldn’t feel anything.  No pulse, no breath.  “Kadan!” he cried, fighting the panic sweeping through his body.

It was probably a few seconds, but it felt like hours before she jerked and coughed.  He forced himself not to crush her into his chest, to give her space to catch her breath again.  Solas knelt on her other side and examined her carefully.

Her eyes opened and she groaned.  “Did anyone get the license plate off of that truck?" 

A hysterical laugh tore out of his chest.  “No trucks here, Kadan.”

She whimpered and clutched at her shoulder.  “Oh that sucked.  I do not like that.”

Solas clicked his tongue.  “The anchor did not seem to bother Alita so badly.”

Bull glared at him.  “It was on her hand, not five inches from her heart.”

The elf nodded gravely.  “Good point.”

She rolled and tried to get to her feet.  Bull gave her a hand, fighting the tremors racing through his body.  She wretched and moaned again.  He lifted her easily, cradling her to his chest.  “Just breathe, Kadan,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

The group congregated around him.  “She okay?” asked Varric, a note of worry in his voice.

She waved a hand weakly.  “I’m fine.”

Bull’s heart was still galloping.  “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

***

Gina stared ahead dully as Brego followed the other horses.  He seemed to sense that she wasn’t capable of much more than sitting upright, and moved with uncharacteristic slowness.

Bull was on Fuzzy, right next to her.  He wasn’t touching her at the moment, but she could sense that he was on the edge, ready to snap into action if she so much as blinked strangely.  She slid a hand over her shoulder and winced at the stinging sensation. 

Dorian came along her other side, a cheerful look on his face.  “Did either of you notice?”

She blinked and shrugged.  Bull grunted.  The mage sighed.  “It’s _sunny_.  No more blasted rain!”

Gina belatedly realized that he was right.  She squinted into the sky.  “Why?”

Dorian lifted a palm.  “Solas believes the weather was related to that Rift.”

She shook her head.  It was still too hard to follow some of the logic in this place.  Undead, Rifts, demons.  Why not a weather curse? 

They reached the new Village of Crestwood.  Bull was instantly off his horse and at her side, helping her find her way safely to the ground.  She swayed into him, but managed to keep her balance.  Every moment brought more clarity to her mind.  The stablehands came and gathered the horses, and Bull guided her up the hill to their quarters.

He gently stripped her clothes off, wrinkling his nose as some demon ichor clung to his fingers.  Gina sighed and rested her forehead against his chest.  She could feel the residual tremors rippling through him.  “I’m sorry if I scared you,” she whispered.

Bull sighed and traced his hands over her back.  “It’s not your fault, Kadan.”

She shook her head.  “I bet there are moments you wish you never met me.”

A growl shuddered through his body.  “Never,” he whispered fiercely, pulling her chin up to face him.  “I will never regret the moment I saw your face in that Tavern.”

And he spent the next two hours proving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, closing Rifts is going to suck, isn't it?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole lotta character building, not a whole lotta action.

Bull walked slowly toward the orphanage, reluctant to leave Gina in the hands of Solas.  He didn’t trust the elf.  Even in a simple game of chess the elf was too quick to sacrifice pieces to achieve the win.  He suspected that it would be the same with people’s lives, if push ever came to shove.  Bull didn’t intend to let Gina become one of those discarded pieces.

Both mages, Cole, and Gina were in discussions about the mark on her shoulder.  Her reaction to its use scared the hell out of him.  He hoped that there was a solution that he hadn’t already thought of, because every option sounded terrible to him. 

While she pretended to be stoic, he felt her unease at its continued presence.  Bull wished he could take the mark.  It wasn’t fair that someone so full of light and beauty was tied to such a heavy burden. 

As he closed the final gate behind him, a squeal of delight came from inside the house.  Bull couldn’t quell the little wash of excitement rushing over him.  He got to the front steps just as Kaya barrelled out of the house and launched herself at him.  He caught her with a laugh and spun a tight circle.  She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

Tulta came to the door, wiping her hands on her apron.  “She’s been at that window all day, waiting for you.”  

Bull shook his head at Kaya.  “You’re crazy, kid.”

Kaya grinned and put a hand on each of his cheeks.  Tulta leaned on the doorframe and smiled.  “She hasn’t warmed up to anyone since we took her in.  It’s lovely to see her smiling.”

Bull raised a brow.  “How long has she been here?”

“A month or two, I think.”  She waved at him and said, “Come in.  We’re all about to have supper.”

Bull moved carefully through the cramped house and found himself seated at a table full of kids staring at him.  He cleared his throat and lifted a hand.  “Hey guys, I’m the Iron Bull.”

“That’s not really your name, is it?” asked one of the boys, a note of doubt in his voice.

He laughed.  “It is.  I chose it myself.”

“Why?”

He shrugged.  “I figured it made me sound dangerous.”

“Neat,” whispered another boy.

Bull grinned.  “I thought so too.”

Kaya refused to leave his lap for her high chair.  He suspected he was spoiling her terribly, but he couldn’t bring himself to deposit her in the thing.  So she sat on his knee and stuffed her face, getting crumbs and muck all over his pants.  He couldn’t have possibly cared less.

***

Gina finally disentangled herself from the discussion with Dorian, Cole, and Solas.  They came to the conclusion that she had to travel with a mage at all times, and that he was tasked with providing a boost of outside energy.  “We had to offer similar support to Alita when we closed the initial Breach,” explained Dorian.  “It still sapped a lot of her own energy.”

She shook her head.  “Why was she so much stronger than I am?”

Solas frowned.  “We cannot be sure, but it could be as simple as her having had larger contact with the orb.  Or, the Iron Bull could be right.  Maybe the location is working against you.”

As she rounded the final corner in the path, the shouts and laughter of playing children filled the air, followed by a ferocious bellow.  Her steps hastened and she reached the gate just in time to see Bull surrounded by kids and yelling, “The mighty warrior will not be taken down so easily!”

Little bodies began to mob him, and he pretended to struggle under their weight.  “The mighty warrior is falling!  No!”

He fell dramatically to his knees and then to his back, his eye closed and his tongue hanging out.  The pack of kids hovered hesitantly, and slowly crept closer.  As soon as they were all grouped around him, he returned to life with a roar.  The kids shrieked and giggled, trying to escape.  

His long arms snatched up a few, tickling and lifting them high into the air before chasing after the rest of them.

Gina crept to the porch, her heart fit to burst from the utterly adorable scene.  Tulta joined her and murmured, “I don’t care who you are.  That’s sexy right there.”  Then she flushed and said, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk about your Qunari like that.”

Gina laughed.  “Have you seen him?  I’d be more annoyed if you didn’t openly admire him.”

Bull’s gaze suddenly fell on her.  He pointed, shouting, “It’s the warrior princess!  Get her!”

The kids swept toward her and she made a mad dash for it, leading them on a merry chase around the house.  Reaching the front again, she found Bull kneeling on the ground trying to catch his wind.  Kaya came running from the house, and he pretended to keel over from the force of her jumping at him, holding her to his chest as he hit the ground with a thud.

Gina convinced the kids to go play chase on their own and went to his side.  She laughed.  “The mighty warrior looks beat.”

“The mighty warrior had no idea kids had this much energy.”  He grinned up at her and said, “I should make the Chargers chase after these guys every day.  They’d be fighting fit in a week!”

Kaya clapped her hands on his chest and giggled.  He pulled a fierce face and pretended to eat one of her hands, leaving her squealing in glee.  He heaved a sigh and sat up, hugging her close.  

Gina crouched down and waggled her fingers at the girl.  Kaya instantly played strange and hid her face in the crook of Bull’s neck.  He laughed softly and tickled her ribs.  “You’re not shy,” he teased.  She giggled and squirmed away from his fingers.  Bull pointed to Gina and said, “That’s my Kadan, did you know that?”

Kaya’s dark eyes examined Gina, but remained suspicious.  Gina shifted to sit cross-legged and said, “Boy, I sure wonder why my thumb feels so strange.”  She lifted and flexed her fingers a few times, and then pretended to take her thumb off and on.

A gasp came from the little one, and Bull played along.  “How’d she do that?”  She stared at him with huge eyes before returning her gaze to Gina. 

Gina repeated the trick and Kaya snatched at her fingers, the curiosity overcoming her shyness.  She made an awed sound and patted Bull’s arm.  He grinned and nodded.  “I know.  She’s pretty great, isn’t she?” 

***

Bull and Gina lounged in the small sitting room, chatting idly with Tulta.  Kaya had long since fallen asleep, this time in Gina’s arms.  He had to tear his eye away from the scene more than once.  

Tulta returned with a small mug of hot chocolate for each of them, and apologized for the meager portion.  “I can’t imagine that’s more than a taste for you,” she said to Bull.

Bull accepted the tiny cup, cradling it carefully in his palm.  He smiled at the woman and said, “Nah.  You learn to savour the good stuff when you’re this big.”

A pleased smile came to her face.  She watched Kaya sleep for a moment.  “I haven’t told you her story yet, have I?”

Bull frowned.  “No.”

She gave a weary sigh.  “Her family lived on a farm west of town.  The place was leveled by a high dragon.”  A grimace came to her face.  “We thought the whole family perished, but the neighbors found this little one curled up under her father’s body.  We haven’t been able to find any other relations, and she hasn’t spoken a word since arriving here.”

Gina made a sad little sound and brushed hair from the girl’s face.  Bull scowled.  “What happened to the dragon?”

Tulta shook her head.  “It’s still in the area.  A few have tried to stop it, but none have survived yet.”

If he had his way, the thing would die by his hands tonight.  “We’ll take care of it before we leave,” he promised.

“We’d certainly be grateful,” she said with a nod.  “It gets closer to town every week.”

Footsteps came down the hall, and Cullen poked his head around the corner.  “Pardon the intrusion,” he said quietly.

Tulta straightened and fussed at her clothes.  “Not at all General.  How can I help?”

He cleared his throat.  “We haven’t been able to locate the Mayor.  Does he normally leave town?”

She tilted her head.  “No.  He hasn’t left town for months, not even to go fetch supplies.  How odd.”

Cullen cast a meaningful glance at Bull and said, “Yes.  Very odd.  Would you excuse us for a moment?”

Bull rose, taking care not to jostle either of the girls.  He couldn’t resist tracing a finger over Gina’s face before he followed Cullen out into the yard.  “So the bastard’s run off, has he?”

The blond nodded, exhaustion clear in his face.  “We’ll find him though.  Bring him to justice.”

“Have we found more evidence?”

“Yes,” said Cullen.  “The mayor had a list of names.  They were all listed as missing after the Blight.  A few bodies had personal items that confirmed their identities.  The man is beyond guilty.”

Bull scowled.  “I can’t imagine making a decision like that.”

Cullen sighed.  “Unfortunately, this story isn’t as uncommon as you think.  This just happened on a much larger scale than most quarantines.”

Bull crossed his arms and stared at the horizon.  Thinking about the dead was creeping him out, so he changed the subject.  “Has Hawke contacted Varric yet?” 

“Not that I’ve been told.  We’re expecting word any moment now.”  He turned to face Bull and said, “I need to apologize to you.”

Bull lifted a brow.  “For what?”

The general scoffed.  “Bull, please.  You know why.”

Bull shook his head.  “No, I don’t.  Because there’s nothing to apologize for.”

“I’ve stopped taking the lyrium again.”

“Good,” said Bull.  “That shit isn’t anything but trouble.”

Cullen scowled.  “It’s not easy.”

“I don’t imagine it is.  Anytime you need to blow off some steam, track me down.  I can always use a good workout.”

The General laughed.  “You may regret that offer.”  His eyes flicked to the orphanage.  “She isn’t what I expected,” he said softly. 

Bull felt a smile creeping across his face.  “She surprises me every day.”

He saw pain skitter over the man’s face before he repressed the emotion again.  Cullen cleared his throat and brushed dust from his pants.  “I better go check on the troops.”

Bull nodded and watched until he was out of sight, wondering if he’d even be upright if he was in the man’s shoes.  The thought unsettled him to the core.

***

Gina carefully laid Kaya in the crib.  A sleepy mumble came from the tiny lips, and then she rolled over and resumed snoring.  Bull leaned against the wall, his eye scanning the room filled with sleeping children.  Gina slipped over to him and pressed a kiss over his heart.  He caressed her back and they made their way back to the small sitting room to say their good nights.

As they strolled up the path, Gina stared up at the stars.  It still disconcerted her that the Big Dipper and Northern Star weren’t decorating the sky.  Bull followed her gaze and pointed at a constellation.  “That’s Draconis,” he said. 

She frowned.  “I can’t believe a dragon attacked a farm like that.”

He sighed and kissed the top of her ear.  "All that power and no control.  The one we killed in the Hinterlands was insatiable.  Killed everything it came across.  But it died, and so will this one."

She shook her head. "I can't imagine it was an easy fight."

"It was the fiercest battle I've ever been in. No demon could hope to match a fully grown high dragon."

Gina leaned back into his chest.  “Why do Qunari hold dragons sacred?”

He shrugged.  “The old ones claim that we have dragon blood in our veins. That at one point we mated with dragons."

Virginia shot him a look over her shoulder. "Is there any truth to the legend?"

He shrugged. "I doubt it. But wouldn't that be awesome?"

She smirked. "I don't know. You might be even more temperamental."

He growled in her ear. "It's lucky I think you're cute."

A tingle swept from the top of her head to the bottoms of her toes.  "Tell me more," she demanded.

His arm tightened and he heaved a soft sigh. "Qunari don’t, as a rule, have sex for love.”  He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “But when there is someone special, an old tradition is to take a dragon claw and split it in half.  Then you each wear a piece.  No matter how far apart you are, you’re always together.”

“What a beautiful thought,” she whispered.

He shrugged.  “We aren’t _entirely_ heartless.”

Gina turned in his arms and lifted on her toes to kiss him.  “So, no sex for love, eh?”

Bull gave her that little half smile she adored and kissed her forehead.  “Yeah.  But I’m Tal-Vashoth, so the rules have changed.”

She pressed closer to him and took a bold feel of his ass.  “Well…it doesn’t always have to be about love, does it?”

He growled and copped a feel of his own.  “No, but when you’re so perfectly naughty, how can it not be about love?”

***

The crow delivering Hawke’s message came as they ate breakfast.  It landed on Varric’s head, dropped the note in his cereal, and then pooped on his shoulder before flying away with his toast.  Cassandra laughed once before clapping a hand over her mouth.  Bull didn’t bother hiding his amusement.

Varric gave them all a dirty look before fishing the note out of the milk and shaking it off.  “I hope it’s illegible,” he grumbled.

It wasn’t.  They were to meet the mysterious character in a cave near the border.  Gina frowned.  “Is all this cloak and dagger stuff necessary?”

Cullen nodded.  “When it comes to Corypheus, its best if he doesn’t know anything about Hawke’s presence in Ferelden.”

Bull swallowed his toast and said, “I can imagine the prick is going to want to get revenge if he ever finds Hawke.”

Varric sneered.  “Good luck with that.  Hawke kicked his ass once, and he’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Out of habit, Gina’s fingers sought out one of Bull’s scars, tracing and worrying into the crevices.  Bull patted her knee.  “Let’s get moving.  We’ve still got a dragon to hunt down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, I know it's supposed to be a dragon TOOTH...but trust me. Dragon claw is better!!!)


	27. Here be dragons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter to make up for the delay!
> 
> And also dragon. Yay!

The cave was dank, but well lit.  Gina looked around with interest.  “So this is a smuggler’s cave, is it?”

Varric smirked.  “They aren’t always this homey.”

A scraping sound followed by a muttered curse reached her ears.  She glanced back and saw Bull ducking more carefully through a low passage.  He had a foul look on his face, a scuff on his horn, and dirt all over his shoulder.  She waited for him and brushed him off.  “Someday I’ll take you somewhere you actually fit,” she said.

He smirked.  “Good luck with that, Kadan.”

They reached a small wooden door.  Gina examined a strange painted face on the boards and asked, “Do we just go in?  Or is there a secret knock?”

Varric scoffed.  “What kind of crazy idea is that?”

She scowled at him.  “It’s a great idea.  You’re just mad you didn’t think of it.”

He pulled the door open and bowed to her.  “Ladies first,” he said.  

Gina grinned and lifted a palm.  “Oh no, age before beauty.”

It took a moment for the insult to click, but when it did, he put a hand over his heart.  “I’m not old!”

“Sure thing, Gramps,” muttered Bull as he walked into the room beyond the door.

Gina pulled a face at Varric and walked through the door.  He sputtered wordlessly in their wake.

She looked around the room with interest.  Various crates lined the wall, and a table stood in the center of the space.  She looked at the map laid out on it, and found their location.  Dragging a finger across to Skyhold, she scoffed.  They had ridden for two weeks, and were barely a day’s drive away from Skyhold by car.  How on earth had the pioneers been able to tolerate such small distance gains?

She turned to see a bookshelf tucked into a back corner.  It was almost groaning under its load of books.  She crossed to check it out, only to freeze in her step as a man with a very large sword advanced on her from the shadows.  Her breath caught and she quickly raised her hands.  “Whoa buddy,” she said, backing a step.

He glared at her wordlessly, the sword’s point aimed at her throat.  Bull snarled, but before anyone could retaliate, a new voice filled the room.  “I believe they’re here for me, Alistair.”

“Hawke, there you are!” Varric said, his voice filled with relief.

Alistair lifted his chin and slowly lowered the tip of the sword.  Gina let out the breath she was holding and turned to see what the mysterious Hawke looked like.  He stood a few feet from her, about her height, broad shouldered, dark haired.  A strange splash of red decorated his face.  He was grinning down at Varric.

“I thought you got lost,” he said.

Varric laughed.  “Dwarves have an innate sense of direction.”

Hawke winked at Cassandra.  “Don’t let him fool you.  If you need to head underground, he’s the last one that should lead the group.  He always finds the trouble first.”

Cassandra cleared her throat.  “It is good to finally meet the hero of Kirkwall.”

He dipped his head.  “They don’t call me that name much anymore.”

Her face went tight.  “No, I don’t suppose they do.”

He frowned.  “Varric tells me that the Inquisitor has fallen.  Is it true, or is he pulling my leg?”

Solas shook his head.  “She was victim of a demonic possession.”

Hawke scowled and crossed his arms.  “Damn.  I had hoped to meet with her.”

“Perhaps if you had been to the Conclave…” muttered Cassandra.

He ignored her.  “Am I to also understand that there is a second person with a mark?”  Before anyone could answer, he lifted a hand.  “Let me see if I can guess.”

He stepped in a slow circle, examining them all.  His eye skated over Cassandra and he shook his head.  “Not you.  Too obvious.”  He smirked at Varric.  “Definitely not you.”

Then he swivelled his head to Gina.  After a moment, he smiled.  “You.”

She raised her brow.  “Why me?”

“Because everyone went white knuckled on their weapons when I looked your way,” he said with a grin.  “ _Especially_ the Qunari.”

Gina smirked.  “Am I supposed to be impressed by your powers of perception?”

Hawke laughed and stepped closer.  “Maybe.”

Alistair slapped a hand on Hawke’s back.  “You can hit on the pretty girl later, Hawke.”  He turned to the group and tilted his head.  “You have a Warden with you?”

Blackwall nodded.  “Warden Blackwall.”

Alistair blinked.  “Blackwall?  My mentor spoke highly of you.  Duncan.”

“Warden Duncan?”  Blackwall coughed.  “Ah yes, good man.”

Alistair nodded, a faraway look in his blue eyes.  Then he seemed to shake himself to the present.  “I’m Alistair.  Pleasure to meet all of you.  Sorry it isn’t in a lovely tavern somewhere.”

Cullen sucked a breath.  “ _The_ Alistair?”

A wry smile came to his face.  “Yes.  The very one.  Lucky me.”

Gina eyed the man carefully, comparing the images in her mind to his uniform.  She frowned.  “So, you’re a Warden.  Care to tell us where the rest of you are?”

He sighed heavily.  “Gathering in the Western Approach, last I heard.”

“Why?"

“Because every one of us in Orlais is hearing the Calling,” he said.

Gina lifted her brow.  “You’ll have to explain that one.”

“Every Warden will one day hear the Calling.  It signifies that the corruption inside us will kill him.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “So you can imagine how panicked they all are to be hearing it at once.”

Hawke scowled.  “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

The man smirked.  “It was a secret.  A very dangerous one.  I do try to uphold my vows to the Wardens, you know.”

Gina pinched the bridge of her nose and paced.  It was just her luck to land in a world with the most bizarre afflictions.  “So, Alistair, explain to me why I would’ve seen Wardens at the Conclave.  Helping that freak Corypheus murder an old woman.”

Alistair flushed deep red.  “You couldn’t have.”

She scowled at him.  “They were wearing the same uniform.  If it looks like a duck, and sounds like a duck, it’s a pretty sure thing that it’s a duck.”

“She couldn’t have.  She wouldn’t have,” he whispered.

“Who?” demanded Cassandra.

“Commander Clarel,” he said, his voice strangled.  “She was asking us to join her in the Western Approach to make a last ditch effort to destroy any further chances of another Blight.”

“How?” asked Hawke.

“Blood magic,” said Alistair.

Gina groaned.  “Blood magic?  Really?”

He frowned.  “When I heard that, I protested.  Loudly.  And suddenly I was pronounced a traitor, and wound up on the run.”  He waved his hand to indicate the room.  “Hence the secrecy.”

Bull shook his head.  “This Calling.  Are you affected by it?”

Alistair nodded grimly.  “I can ignore it if I’m talking or I’m fighting.  But in the silence…”  He trailed off and got that faraway look in his eye again.  “Let’s just say it’s not the most pleasant sound in the world.”

Hawke asked, “But is it real?  Or is this just another one of Corypheus’ party tricks?”

“I don’t know.  Hell, I barely knew he existed before you killed him.”

Gina threw up both hands.  “Wait, _killed_ him?”

Both men gave her an odd look.  Varric cleared his throat.  “She’s new around here.”

Gina rounded on the group.  “No one told me he was back from the dead!  ‘Kicked his ass’ is a far cry from killing him.  How the hell did he come back?”

“I’d love the same answer,” growled Hawke.

“He’s an arch-demon,” said Alistair.  “They don’t operate by the same rules as the rest of us.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Nothing around here operates by rules.”

Blackwall scowled.  “I still say that not one of us would align with the likes of Corypheus.”

Alistair gave him a hard look.  “Then you haven’t spent any time in his presence.  He’s like a drug, one you can’t resist.  He was supposed to have been sealed away in the Vinmark prisons.  And yet here we are.”

Cullen crossed to the table and examined the map.  “Where are they meeting in the Western Approach?”

Alistair tapped a spot and said, “Here.  It’s an old Tervinter ritual tower.”

Cassandra joined them.  “Then that’s where we need to go next,” she said.

Cullen nodded.  “But not all of us.  There is much work to be done here and at home.  I say we send half the soldiers, and a few of the inner circle.  Plus these two,” he said, pointing to Hawke and Alistair.

Varric lifted a hand.  “I’ll go.  Been too long since I got to narrate Hawke’s every move.”

Hawke pulled a face at the dwarf.  Cassandra scowled, but didn’t argue.  She turned to Gina.  “I’ll go as well.  And I think you should be there, Gina.”

Gina glanced at Bull who sighed and nodded.  “Get ready for sand in _every_ nook and cranny,” he muttered.

***

Bull watched as Gina wandered on the plains with Brego.  She hadn’t asked him to stay back, but he got the distinct impression that she was getting overwhelmed by all the talk of blood magic and arch-demons.  Some alone time would do her some good. 

It was strange to him that her world didn’t have any magic.  ‘Just physics’ she said.  Nice normal physics.  He liked the idea that they didn’t need magic to do crazy things like fly or provide lighting, but the best idea he’d ever heard of was indoor plumbing.  That sounded like the best kind of magic ever, and all you needed was pipe, water, and gravity.  Hell, he was tempted to run an experiment when they got back to Skyhold.

Dorian came to his side.  “I’ve volunteered to come along.”

Bull nodded.  “Good.”

“Solas is coming too.”

He bit back a sigh.  “Oh goodie.”

Dorian inspected his nails.  “What do you think of this Alistair character?”

Bull shrugged.  “He’s not hiding anything that I can see.  I don’t like that Calling nonsense, but maybe it’s not real.”

“He was at the side of the Hero of Ferelden,” said Dorian.  “He sounded delighted to tell the story to Cullen.”

The General’s case of hero-worship amused Bull.  “Hard to believe that was ten years ago.”

“You were still in Seheron, weren’t you?”

Bull nodded.  “Damned place was like herding cats.”

Gina and Brego began to play a game of tag, the big horse squealing and kicking up his heels.  Gina’s laugh floated on the breeze to Bull’s ear, dragging a smile across his face.  Dorian shook his head.  “Hard to believe that’s the same mousey little thing from the library sometimes.”

Bull nodded.  “She’s come a long way.”

“She’s not the only one,” murmured the mage.  He patted Bull’s elbow and walked away.  Bull watched as Brego dropped onto a knee and Gina swung aboard.  She rode the horse back to the group without a stitch of tack on him, looking like a wild thing as the wind whipped her hair.

She reached his side and dropped a kiss on top of his head.  “So we’re heading west?”

He nodded.  “We’ll probably leave in the morning.”  He rubbed Brego’s ears as he said, “I think I’ll have the Chargers hang out here.  Help out the town.”

Gina leaned over and inspected his horn.  “You’ve got a gouge on the end of it,” she murmured, giving it an experimental rub.  Then she shook her head.  “I’ll hit it with some horn balm tonight.”

He sighed and rested his chin on her thigh.  “My own little Tamassran,” he said.

She laughed softly and massaged the base of his horns.  “Well _someone_ has to take care of you.  Otherwise you’ll just fall apart at the seams.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them.  He turned to see Hawke.  “I heard word of a dragon hunt.  Mind if I tag along?  I’ve always wanted to see a High Dragon.”

***

Gina rode alongside Hawke, learning more about his roles in Kirkwall and the Mage Rebellion.  It was fascinating, to say the least.  The man had a terrific sense of humor, considering everything he’d been through.

Most interesting was his story regarding Corypheus.  It did not sound like the same being, though it was pretty clear they were one and the same.  “How did he manage to come back to life?” she mused again.

Hawke shrugged.  “Hopefully we’ll learn more when we reach the Western Approach.”

They approached a small farm.  Gina looked around with interest.  It was almost like stepping back to the time of the settlers, only the buildings were shaped differently.  As they rounded the big barn, she gasped.

The house was half torn, half burned down.  She rode forward, staring at the damage in horror.  The ground was torn in great furrows that no tool had created.  Her heart began to beat a little faster, and Brego’s ears turned forward sharply, the bay on high alert.

“And you think we’re just going to kill this thing?” said Hawke from her side.  

Bull passed them and nodded firmly.  “Won’t be the first one.”

Hawke shook his head.  “Are you always this confident?”

Bull frowned.  “Aren’t you?”

Gina admired the bold line of his back as he continued forward.  Hawke cleared his throat.  “Well.  Enough about me.  What’s your story?”

“Me?  I’m just a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time a few times too many,” she said, guiding Brego around a particularly nasty rut.  

Hawke smirked.  “Don’t I know that feeling.  Do you truly remember seeing the Wardens at the Temple of Ashes?”

She nodded grimly.  “Unfortunately.”

He scowled.  “Perhaps I should have gone to the Conclave.”

Gina shrugged.  “Maybe.  And maybe you’d be just as dead as everyone else.”

“Or I could be in your shoes,” he said.

She raised her brow and shot him a look.  “I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy.”

His eyes softened and he nodded.  “Another feeling I am all too familiar with.”

They rode in silence for a while.  Bull was focused on the job at hand, and Cullen was right at his shoulder.  They found another destroyed home and several mangled animal corpses.  Varric scowled.  “It doesn’t even feed.”

“It’s killing for the sport of it,” Bull said with a growl.  

Cassandra shook her head.  “What a waste of life.”

Bull stepped to the ground and examined one of the bodies.  “It’s a few hours dead, at most.  We should be getting close.” 

They began to move out again, and Hawke asked, “So, have they chosen a new Inquisitor yet?”

Gina shook her head.  “It’s all run by the advisors.”

He frowned.  “I would have thought…” He trailed off and waved a hand vaguely in her direction.

She sneered as she finished his sentence.  “That the mark made me next in line?  This isn’t some royal bloodline.  No, I am the last person that should have anything to do with leading anything.”

Sera snorted loudly and muttered, “Got that bloody right.”

Gina narrowed her eyes but ignored the dig.  “I think it’s better this way, anyhow.  Too much power in one person’s hands always leads to trouble.”

This time the elf scoffed and turned to face her.  “What would you even know about it?”

“Hey,” growled Bull.

“It’s okay,” said Gina, raising a hand.  “What would I know?  Where I come from has another 500 years or more of history to learn from.  And throughout all of it, the worst assholes were the ones that ran unchecked.”

“Yeah, because your shite world is _so_ much better, isn’t it?” 

Gina shook her head.  “Look, if you want to have a conversation, that’s fine.  But if you just want to be argumentative for the sake of it, then I’m not interested.”

Sera sneered.  “I’m just bloody tired of everyone acting like you’ve got any clue about anything.”

Irritation crackled over her.  “Okay, you and I are going to go have this out.  Right here and now.”

The elf rolled her eyes.  “Yeah, whatever.”

Gina shot a look at Bull, and he nodded grimly, pulling Fuzzy to a stop.  “We’ll hang back, Kadan.”

Sera glared at him, but finally kicked her horse forward.  Gina followed and when they were a hundred feet ahead of the group, she pulled aside.  “Okay, just let it all out.  All of it.”

If she’d expected Sera to clam up under direct confrontation, she was sorely mistaken.  The elf unleashed a diatribe of curses and accusations, her face going scarlet with the force of her anger.  Gina didn’t interrupt, not even when she found herself compared to the business end of a Druffalo.  Whatever that was.

Sera finally dragged a breath, and stopped talking.  Gina lifted a brow.  “Do you feel any better?  Can we actually talk about this now?”

The elf dropped her reins and clutched her hair, letting out a strangled yell of frustration.  In a horrifying chain of events, a flock of birds burst out of the brush, and Sera’s horse spooked, bolting headlong into the field ahead of them.  Sera shrieked and barely managed to stay aboard, but her reins were flapping uselessly in the wind as the horse thundered away at full speed.

Gina cursed and urged Brego after her.  The bay reached full speed with ease, and caught up just as they reached a grove of trees.  Sera’s horse continued down the narrow path, and Gina kept Brego at his heels.  “Sera!  Try and get hold of the reins!”

The elf simply screamed and clung to the saddle.  The path widened, so Gina shot up beside them.  She stretched her hand out, but the other horse shied out of reach.  Gina shouted another curse, steering Brego to catch up.

The other horse poured on more speed.  Gina looked forward, and saw in horror that the path suddenly dropped away.  She hauled back on the reins, setting Brego into a sliding stop.  Sera’s horse slammed on the brakes and spun away at the last moment, sending the elf flying through the air and out of sight.  

Gina was off and running before Brego came to a full stop.  She searched frantically, and found Sera’s form on a ledge twenty five feet down, crumpled on her side and unmoving.  “Oh god, Sera!”

They’d come across a deep cleft in the ground.  The bottom was about forty feet down, the bowl shaped like a long pinto bean.  Gina half slid, half ran down the steep walls, having more than one near heart attack when the soft sandstone crumbled out from under her feet.  Her heart was in her mouth as she rushed to the elf’s side.  As she fell to her knees, Sera groaned and fluttered her eyes open.  “Sera!  Are you okay?”

Sera sobbed.  “I think my arm is broken.”

Gina carefully helped her roll to her back, wincing when the elf screeched with pain.  The arm in question was bent at two unnatural angles.  Gina swallowed hard.  “Yeah, I’m pretty sure its broken, sweetheart." 

Before Sera could reply, an ominous growl echoed through the coulee walls.  All of Gina’s hair stood on end, and both women froze.  Sera whimpered, “What the fuck was that?”

Gina pressed a finger to her lips and cautiously crept to the edge of the ledge.  She barely repressed a scream when her eyes found a very large, very red, and very curious looking dragon.  It was scenting the air at the bottom of the bowl.  Panicked breaths slammed through her chest as she dropped to the ground.  She combat crawled back to Sera.  “Dragon,” she gasped.  

Fear filled Sera’s eyes.  “Oh shite!”  She tried to sit up, but yelped in pain.

Gina covered the elf’s mouth.  “Stay here,” she hissed.  

Gina crawled back to the edge and saw that the dragon was definitely headed their way.  Their noisy arrival must have stoked its curiosity.  She glanced back at Sera and swallowed hard.  The wounded elf was a sitting duck.  Her only hope was if someone distracted the beast.  

Gina squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.  The others would be along quickly enough.  Hopefully.  All she needed to do was play keep-away.  She could do that.  Couldn’t she?

Before the doubt and fear could freeze her in place, she snatched up a large rock and hurtled it as far as she could behind the dragon.  It landed with clunk against the far wall, echoing sharply.  The dragon snarled and launched in its direction faster than she thought possible.  

Wasting no time, she raced around the perimeter of the bowl, sliding in behind another large boulder.  The dragon slammed a meaty paw on the ground and scraped a wicked groove in the ground.  Finding nothing, it returned to its path toward Sera, its nostrils flaring as it picked out her scent.

Gina squeezed her eyes shut for a second and took a steadying breath.  Then she ran out from behind the boulder, waving her arms and shrieking like a Banshee to draw its attention.  

It was close enough to see Sera, but her sudden appearance made it recoil.  It leapt sideways away from her.  Then its eyes narrowed and it roared in return to her loud introduction.  Gina bolted the opposite direction of Sera’s hiding place.  Wings held high, it advanced on her aggressively.  

It crashed down on her hiding place as she made a mighty leap.  She hit the sandy floor of the bowl and rolled.  It bellowed again, and launched behind her.  She barely dove out of the way in time, scrambling to get back to her feet.

It made a strange burble and memories of Bull’s story sparked in her brain.  Fire!  Gina didn’t think, she just ran, bolting as fast as she could in a sweeping circle, praying she could just stay in front of its attack.  

The heat of its flames sucked the air out of the low area, making her lungs burn, but she kept running.  Finally it seemed to run out of juice, falling silent.  Gina risked a look behind her and saw with renewed terror that it was gone.  

Gone?!

Her eyes shot skyward just in time to see it diving toward her.  Without time to think, she ran straight toward it, somersaulting under it at the last possible moment.  It landed at her heels with enough force that the ground shook.  Gina reached her feet and ran again, praying to every god that ever existed that its shrieks and bellows had caught the attention of Bull.

It spun around and screamed in fury.  She tripped and fell, turning over to face the dragon as it stalked forward.  She crabwalked backward desperately, but soon found herself pinned against the cliff wall.  The dragon huffed and curled its lip as it came within snapping distance.  Gina shouted a curse at it and lashed out with her heel, connecting solidly with its tapered snout.

It grunted and flinched away, then roared in her face.   Gina squeezed her eyes shut.  

Then an answering roar filled her ears, and the dragon spun away from her.  She opened her eyes just in time to see Bull land with a roll, ripping his axe free as he ran forward.  The dragon howled and rushed him, whipping out a clawed arm.  The Qunari dodged easily and brought the axe down with vengeance.  The blow hacked off one of the beast’s toes, sending it flying across the floor of the bowl.

It curled the foot into its body, howling with pain and spraying hot blood across the ground.  Bull strode forward, adjusting his grip on the axe.

Then a hail of bolts rained down on the beast from above.  Many bounced harmlessly off the scales, but several penetrated the hide, making it dodge and wince.

Another form landed beside her.  She gasped and lurched away until she realized that it was Hawke.  He was grinning fiercely.  “Looks like you found the dragon!”

She rolled her eyes.  “Lucky me,” she snapped.  She jerked to her feet and pulled her knife off of her belt.  It was the little knife she’d taken from the elf on her first day in Thedas.  She took a deep breath and gripped the handle tightly.  Then she turned her gaze to the asshole with wings and ran forward to help Bull.

The battle raged, long and draining.  The dragon gave as good as it got, and had landed more than enough blows.  Bull misjudged a step and wound up with a wicked gash across his back.  Blackwall was down with a dislocated knee, and Varric was starting to run low on bolts.  Everyone looked exhausted.

Gina hadn’t done much more than distract the beast from the real fighters.  It allowed them more freedom to attack, but it wasn’t quite enough.  The monster was still too quick, still too cagey.  Gina whipped a rock at it, making it shriek with rage and round on her again.  She held her ground until it was within snapping distance and feinted right. 

As it lunged right, she darted left and dug her tiny blade into the back of its arm.  The thin blade slipped in behind one of the massive scales, and she dragged it viciously until the blade snapped off.  The dragon jolted away, but this time it was limping ever so slightly.  Bull laughed maniacally and advanced on the creature, his axe biting deep into the flesh of it.

Now weaponless, Gina’s eyes scanned the area, hoping to find something she could use.  Nothing.  She gritted her teeth, and turned to see the thing backhand Bull.  He crashed to the ground with a curse.  The dragon snarled and lurched toward him, but Hawke and Cullen ran forward, shouting wordlessly.  As they hacked at it, Gina noticed a path winding up the wall of the canyon. 

Bull was almost on his feet when she reached him and yanked a knife off his belt.  He grunted in confusion, but she didn’t look back.  Running, she climbed the path.  As she crested the top, she sprinted hard and flung herself through the air, aiming for the scaly back below her.

The dragon twisted under her as she drove the knife point first through its scales.  It shuddered and wailed before launching itself into the sky.  Gina shouted and clung to the handle of the buried knife, gripping tightly with her knees as it flapped its wings and rolled through the air.

Her fingers slipped off the handle, but as she fell, her fingers found one of the spines thrusting through the meat of its back.  She gripped desperately until the flight began to level.  Wind rushed past her, making tears stream out of her eyes. 

It swept low to the ground, dodging from side to side, trying to unseat her.  Her years of riding worked in her favour, giving her the strength to cling to it.  A fierce grin came to her face at its sheer might.  “Too bad you’re such a psycho hose-beast!” she called to it.

It bellowed and shot straight up.  Gina shook her head and wrapped her leg around the massive spine.  Using it as an anchor, she reached forward and got hold of the knife again.  Lifting it high, she drilled it into the thing’s back, stabbing with all her might.  Chunks of flesh ripped through the air, but she wasn’t getting anywhere near hurting it.

She shouted a curse and buried the knife up its hilt.  The dragon twitched, and the back end suddenly went limp.  Gina turned to stare for a moment, before realizing that she’d struck a nerve.  Turning back, she pounded the knife deeper, then jerked it back and forth, shredding whatever it was attached to.

The dead weight dragged them back to earth.  The ground was coming fast, too fast.  It urgently pumped its wings, but the back legs caught the edge of the canyon and sent it head over heels.

Gina screamed as she was flung free of the tumbling dragon.  She slammed into the canyon wall, and snatched blindly for a hand hold before bouncing down the wall.  Her shoulder hit the ground on a ledge, crunching under the force of her fall.  White hot pain lanced through her body, but she dragged herself to the edge to stare at the scene below. 

The dragon was dead, Bull’s axe between its eyes.  The mighty wings twitched and shuddered in the aftershock of death.  Gina sagged to the ground, clutching her shoulder.

***

Bull ignored the triumphant shouts of his companions.  Gina had gone flying.  Where the hell had she landed?  Was she okay?  His heart hammered with fear.

A shout from Dorian caught his attention.  The mage was on a high ledge, Sera at his side.  Dorian pointed across the gap, and Bull saw Gina’s small form.  She was curled in on herself, laying on her side.  He raced forward, searching for a path up to her. 

They wound up having to recover her from above.  Bull lowered Dorian down, and waited impatiently for them to give him the signal to pull them up.  An agonizing ten minutes later, the rope was given a sharp tug.  Bull began to haul the rope, hand over hand. 

Her pretty brown hair came into sight, and Bull gave one last pull.  Hawke and Cullen caught her under the arms and lifted her onto solid ground.  She sank to her knees.  Varric jerked the rope away from him.  “We’ll get Sparkler,” he said.

Bull didn’t argue.  He fell to his knees at Gina’s side, afraid to touch her in case she was injured.  She gave him a weak smile.  “Fancy meeting you here.”

He laughed and traced a finger over her face.  “I know it’s a lot to ask, but if you could stop finding yourself in life-or-death situations, I’d really super appreciate it.”

She struggled to rise on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Sorry tough guy, I can’t make any promises.”  Then she kissed him on the mouth, hard and passionate.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.  After a moment, they parted and rested forehead to forehead.  A soft cough to their left caught their attention. 

Sera stood awkwardly, her arm in a sling.  Gina gripped Bull’s shoulder harness and hauled herself to her feet.  He heaved a breath and followed suit. 

Turning, he saw as Sera’s face crumpled into tears and she threw her arm around Gina.  He let out a long breath.  Anyone who tried to say that Qunari were stubborn needed to meet a little elf named Sera.  She made them all seem eager to please in comparison.

Cullen and Hawke went off to hunt down the wayward horses while the rest of the group went down to examine their handiwork with the dragon.  Gina laid a hand on its muzzle and shook her head.  “What a waste,” she muttered.

Bull agreed.  The sight of the unrestrained power in the dragon’s being made a knot of fear build in his stomach.  He could never allow himself to lose control that way.  Gina returned to his side and leaned into him.  He combed a lock of hair away from her face.  “Did you really ride a dragon?”

She blinked and nodded.  “I did.”  A laugh bubbled from her lips.  “I rode a fucking dragon!”

He grinned.  “How the hell am I going to top that one?”

Varric wandered past them.  “I’d love to play the odds on that contest,” he said with a smirk.

“Like there’s a chance anyone could do anything that cool ever again,” said Sera, her eyes sparkling.

Bull glared at them both.  “Real nice, team.” 

As they walked out of the bowl, Bull tripped and nearly sprawled to his face.  With a curse, he glared back, only to find the severed toe from his first blow.  He picked it up, admiring the wicked curve to the black claw.  Without second thought, he dumped it into his pack and caught up to the group.

***

Gina wearily undid the last buckle on Brego’s saddle.  Bull materialized from behind her and lifted the heavy equipment away easily.

"My hero," she sighed, "again."

He grinned and gave Brego a quick ear rub before wrapping a big arm around her shoulders. "Come. The boys can handle the rest of the work."

She didn't protest. All she could think about was a hot shower and bed. She'd settle for a damp cloth and the ground at the moment.

They reached a small shack and Bull guided her inside. Instead of a room, they faced a rough hewn staircase that burrowed into the ground.  She glanced at him curiously, but he simply nudged her forward.  She climbed down the stairs and into a dark tunnel.  Just as her claustrophobia began to protest, the narrow channel opened to a wide cavern, lit by torches embedded in the stone walls. In the middle of the room was a massive steaming pool.

Bull helped her with the strings and straps on her clothes when her fingers fumbled, and she helped ease his boots off, tutting when she saw how swollen his bad ankle had gotten from the day’s effort.

Then they slid into the water, the heat of it almost overwhelming at first. Gina sighed contentedly and allowed herself to float, enjoying the weightless sensation.

Bull was at the edge of the pool resting his horns on the lip and soaking up to his chin. He reached out and caught her ankle, pulling her towards him. She maneuvered so that her back was spooned comfortably against his chest.

After relaxing in silence for a good hour, Bull kissed her ear and whispered, "You scared the shit out of me today."

She frowned. "I scared the shit out of myself."

He rested his forehead on the back of her head. "Pretty bold move, challenging it head on like that."

A shudder ran through her. "It certainly wasn't bravery. I was absolutely terrified."

He squeezed her tightly. "But you still fought back.  That’s pretty much the definition of bravery, Kadan.”

She gave a rueful smile. "All I had to do was save Sera from a dragon to get her to give me a chance."

They floated in silence for a moment. Then Bull said, "Did you actually kick the dragon on the nose?  Or is that my imagination?"

Gina laughed, though the memory was still terrifying. "Yes, yes you did. Luckily someone showed up in time to save my stupid ass."

"Really? This someone…how awesome is he, on a scale of one to ten?"

"Oh, easily a twelve. He has such grace and power, plus he's just so damn gorgeous."

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

A wicked smile spread across her face. "Yeah, you know, that Varric can sure handle a crossbow."

He froze before growling and tickling her ribs. Gina squeaked and squirmed but he was too strong. "I give I give," she gasped with a giggle.

His hands stilled instantly, and she could feel him still vibrating with laughter. She twisted to face him, and gave him a mocking glare. "Tickling is cheating."

He kissed her forehead. "I never said I played fair."

Gina smiled, but it suddenly felt hollow. She swallowed a lump in her throat,and said huskily, "Thank you for saving me today."

His eye softened. "I was terrified I wouldn't make it down in time. If I could've jumped from the top, I would've."

She ran her hands over his broad chest. "You were magnificent in battle."

He grinned and repeated, "Magnificent. Hmm, I like it."

She pressed a kiss on his collarbone, and gently scraped her teeth along the base of his throat. He tipped his chin up as she nipped her way up the side of his neck, and met her lips with his own. The kiss was hard, desperate.

He curled his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her head back. As his lips trailed over the hollow at the base of her throat, he whispered, "I don't know what I would have done if I were never able to taste this honey skin again." His other hand slid down her back to cup her rear.

Then, without warning, he stood up, depositing her on the poolside. She gasped as the cool air hit her heated skin. He swiftly stepped out of the pool and pulled two towels out of his pack. He wrapped one around her shoulders, the large cloth enough to drape her from head to toe and then some.

"What I want to do to you requires a bed. Or a wall," he explained, drawing her in for a kiss.

Gina used the corner of her towel to wipe at the rivulets of water making their way down his body. "Desk? Chair?" she suggested.

He growled and nipped at her lips. "Don't care as long as I can breathe.”

It was nearly dawn before they curled up together to sleep. Bull was out in a blink. Probably had himself trained to get whatever sleep he could whenever he could.

Gina did not drop off immediately. Vague worries and concerns kept circling in her brain. Exhaustion finally took over.

She woke with a horrified gasp, barely stopping the scream that threatened. Bull was awake instantly, ready to fight if needed. She turned and buried her face in his chest, breathing heavily.

The horror of her dream abated, but she was left disturbed and shaken. Bull stroked her back, humming his strange yet soothing tune. As the tremors subsided, she pulled away, suddenly ashamed.

He gently tipped her chin up. "The usual dream?"

She puffed out a long, shaky breath and shook her head. "No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Gina swallowed hard, hating the images invading her mind. She scooted closer to him, resting her ear against his broad shoulder. "It's silly."

He wrapped his arm around her. "You were less afraid to kick a dragon in the chops.  Somehow I doubt it’s just a silly dream.”

She traced the line of a scar on his side, furrowed her brow. "It’s always the same. Spiders, me running. As they surround me, I wake up.”  She scowled and shook her head.  “This time Corypheus showed up.  He started holding up people I love. My mom, my brother." She paused, fighting the tremor in her voice. "Dorian. Varric."

She took a big breath. "I was trying to get back, trying to stop him, but one by one he ripped their throats out. Then he brought out you." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He wasn't content to just kill you. And I couldn't get there. I ran and I ran, but you just got further and further away..." her voice broke, and she had to fight back a wave of tears. 

Bull waited for her to regain her composure, and then gently wiped a few escaped tears with his thumbs. She laughed bitterly. "Stupid, right?"

He shook his head. "Creepy as fuck, actually.”  He looked her in the eye and said, “You know I’d never call anything you fear irrational or stupid.  Right?”  
  
“Not even my spider phobia?”

He smirked.  “Depends on the size.  If it’s one of those big fuckers, I’m right there with you.”

She kissed him. "How did I get so lucky to land a guy like you?"

He snorted. "I don’t know if I’d call it luck, Kadan."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long-ish one. Sorry for the delays - tough to get the story right during this part of the plot.

Gina willed herself to stay upright.  “Close, dammit!” A familiar burn began to writhe through her shoulder, followed by the icy tendrils in her chest.  She clenched her fists and glared fiercely at the hovering Rift.  Then, just like every other time, the wind rushed out of her lungs, and her knees buckled. 

When she blinked to a moment later, Bull had a firm grip on the back of her jacket and had her weight totally in his hands.  He slowly released her, waiting for her balance to kick in.  Wooziness rushed over her, and she bent over with a dry heave.

Bull supported her with one steady hand.  She could feel tension buzzing under his skin.  He hated seeing her like this, but refused to leave her side while they tried to find ways for her to cope with the duty attached to the mark on her shoulder.

The Rift had blinked out of existence.  Solas was nodding encouragingly.  “You very nearly stayed conscious this time.”

Bull scoffed.  “It’s the same every time.  Whether one or both of you help, and whether she has time to focus or not.”

The elf sighed.  “I was trying to be encouraging.”

“She doesn’t need courage.  She needs you to make this better,” he snapped.

Gina set a hand lightly on his forearm.  “It’s going to get better,” she said.

He glared at her.  “When?  How?  This is the sixth Rift we’ve encountered, and the only thing that’s changed is how quickly you recover.  That isn’t going to help if there is a swarm of armed people coming to kill you.”

“I don’t know,” she said, squeezing gently.  “But it’s all I have to work with.”

He glowered at Solas for a moment before pulling his arm free and stalking away.  Gina crossed her arms and watched as he pounded a fist into a nearby tree, then retreated from view.  Hawke came to her side.  “Well he’s a cheerful fellow today, isn’t he?”

She frowned.  “He’s right.  No matter how much I try, I am not getting any better.  Right now, with this many people surrounding me, it’s okay.  I’m practically guaranteed to come out alive.”  A lump formed in her throat, making it hard to swallow.  “But if we’re in a real battle, I don’t have that luxury.  What then?  Do we sacrifice a warrior to stand guard while I puke?  What if they fall while I’m still conked out?”

Solas shook his head.  “I just wish I understood what makes it so much more uncontrollable for you.”

“Oh good, we’re going to play this game again.”

He scowled at her.  “I am trying to help.”

Gina snorted.  “We’ve talked about this.  At length.  It never goes anywhere.”

Dorian sighed.  “She’s got a point.  Talking isn’t helping.  None of our ideas have worked.  Maybe controlling the reaction will never happen.  We need to come up with a plan to protect her.”

Gina irritably wiped sweat from her face.  “It’s too hot to sit here and debate.  We need to have a break.”

No one argued with her.  She turned on her heel and headed up the path in Bull’s wake. The path twisted and dropped down, leading to a small creek.  Her quarry sat alongside it, his knees to his chest and his chin planted on them morosely. 

He didn’t look up as she approached.  She took a seat beside him and admired the tiny little greenspace.  These spots were few and far between the further they travelled west.  Setting the package on the ground, she unbuttoned her jacket and peeled it off, sighing in relief as a slight breeze whispered across her heated skin.  The light shirt she had on left hardly anything to the imagination, but in this damned heat, she didn’t care.

They sat in silence for a long while.  Gina didn’t push him, didn’t talk.  Just let him mull through the worries plaguing his mind.  There wasn’t any rush.

Finally he heaved a long sigh and said, “Sorry.  I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

Gina gave him a sad smile.  “I’m sorry that you have to watch me keel over like a princess every time we see one of those Rifts.  That can’t be easy for you.”

His brow furrowed.  “It’s not the keeling.  It’s the in-between.  Your whole body stops.  No heartbeat, no breath.  I’m terrified that one of these times, you won’t come back to me.”  He glanced at her, the distress clear in his green eye.  “I don’t know what I would do.”

She took hold of one of his big grey hands and kissed the knuckles. “I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better.”

He pulled her closer, squeezing her tight to his side.  “I wish I could protect you from everything.  But I can’t.  There will come a time that I can’t do anything to help you.  And that scares me.”

She found a scar and ran her fingers over it.  Looking out over the water, memories washed over her.  “Remember that time I dumped you into the water?”

A soft laugh escaped him.  “Remember when I dragged you in with me?”

Her heart throbbed.  “That was a great day.”

He nodded.  “Yeah.  It was.”

She set a hand against his heart.  “This path we’re on is only going to get rougher and more difficult.  But we have such bright memories.  We need to hold onto them, and focus on them when things get hard.  Use them as fuel for the courage to move forward.”

He put his hand over hers and pressed.  “And here you thought you couldn’t make me feel better.”

She reached up and kissed him.  Then she tilted her head at the water.  “Care to join me?”

***

Bull watched as Gina bent over the requisition table, pointing to a few items they’d found on their journey.  She had finally ditched her leather jacket two days ago, declaring defeat against the heat of the Western Plains.  It was strange to see her in nothing but a light shirt, one that showed every curve of her body.  He certainly wasn't complaining.

He admired a swath of freckles on her arms that hadn’t been there a few days ago.  Sun-freckles.  He’d never seen anything like it.  She wore a large hat constantly, explaining that if she didn’t, she’d be redder than a tomato in a matter of hours.

Bull had no such issues.  Whether it was a natural hardiness or just weathered acceptance, he couldn’t recall.  At any rate, he was mostly comfortable.  Unless you counted the sand.

She straightened and laughed at something the requisition officer said.  He liked watching her interact with everyone, from the new recruits to himself.  She was always friendly, always interested.  Hell, she knew more about some of his Chargers than he did.  How she had managed to keep her brilliant warmth to herself for so long was a mystery to him.

Hawke sank into one of the chairs beside Bull with a heavy sigh.  “You could fry an egg on my forehead right now.”

Bull smirked.  “Want to try it out?”

Hawke laughed and shook his head.  “Varric is right.  You are unlike any Qunari I’ve ever met.”

Bull shrugged easily.  “How so?”

“You have a personality.”

Bull snickered.  “We all do.  You just haven’t interested any other Qunari enough for them to bother letting you get to know them.”

“Really?  See, I thought that you were all supposed to have the same mind.  Isn’t that the whole point of the Qun?”

Bull shook his head.  “Nah.  There’s a common goal and understanding.  But some will always be funnier.  Some will be smarter.  Some will have magical ability.  So the Tamassrans find a job that fits that individual.”

Hawke stared for a moment.  “Do they know you talk so freely about it all?”

Bull laughed.  “I’m sure they do, and I’m sure it pisses them off.  But that’s not my problem anymore.”

The man eyed him curiously.  “I had heard you were Tal-Vashoth.  Aren’t they supposed to be these wild creatures with no self-control?”

A nervous frisson shot through his stomach, but he schooled himself quickly.  “I was always taught that.”

Hawke smiled.  “And you decided to prove them all wrong?”

Bull shook his head.  “Someone pointed out that they can’t exactly confiscate the contents of my head.  Now _I_ get to choose how I live my life.  And I choose to remain devout.  Mostly.”

“And to be the meat shield of the Inquisition?”

He laughed.  “For now.  I have other plans if things ever settle down.”  The thought changed the nerves of dread to excitement.  He had plans.  His own, and no one could stop him.  It was an utterly alien sensation.

Gina turned to speak with another soldier, one of the men handling the horses.  Bull saw Hawke watching her from the corner of his eye.  There was a certain longing in his gaze, though Bull suspected it wasn’t for Gina herself.  The man had lost many of his friends along the way.  Perhaps Gina reminded him of someone. 

She turned her gaze to Bull and smiled at him, her green eyes dancing.  It took his breath away for the hundredth time.  He peeked at Hawke again, and decided that maybe the man  _ was _ admiring his girl.  After all, who wouldn’t?

She finished her conversation and crossed over to the two men.  “I see you two have the right idea,” she said, indicating their shady seating area.

Bull grinned.  “No sense hanging out in the sun if you don’t have to.”

Her lips twisted in a frown.  “I can’t wait to get out of this sandbox.  Has there been any word on the Wardens?”

Hawke shook his head.  “No. And I’m getting worried about Alistair.  I caught him standing at the edge of a cliff yesterday, mumbling to himself.  Took a few minutes to get him to realize I was talking to him.”

Bull rubbed his chin.  “Blackwall isn’t himself lately either.  He’s usually good for at least one good joke a day, but hasn’t had one for days.”

“To be fair, it’s hard to have a sense of humor when there’s sand in your underwear,” muttered Gina. 

He laughed softly.  “Can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She smirked and perched in a chair.  Bull caressed her shoulder quickly, careful not to linger and add to the heat already stressing her body.  She pursed her lips in thought.  “We know where the tower is, right?”

Hawke nodded.  “It’s actually not far from here.”

“What’s stopping us from just popping over and saying hello?”

Bull lifted a brow.  “Just popping over?”

She nodded.  “Do you think they’d attack on sight?”

Hawke shrugged.  “Don’t know.  And I don’t know if it’s worth the risk.”

Bull mused for a moment.  It was certainly a bold move.  Gina always proclaimed herself as impulsive, and it showed in most of her decision making.  But this idea wasn’t as crazy as some of her schemes.  “Maybe we should,” he said.  “Not all of us.  Just a few.  Less threatening.”

Hawke narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.  “We’d need to get Alistair to agree first.”

“So talk to him,” said Gina.  “We’re only going to turn into clay pots if we keep baking in this sun.”

***

Gina forced herself to keep a neutral expression as they trudged across the last mile of desert sands.  Between the heat, the chafing sand, and the lack of sleep, she was miserable.  Complaining would only make it worse, so she focused on the tower ahead.

Alistair had no such reservations about complaining.  He bitched about their lack of shade, the sweat rolling down his back, and the horses being left to rest in the searing heat.  “They are beasts of burden.  And I am a burden!”

Bull sighed sharply.  “It's not even fun when you make it that easy,” he muttered.

The Warden gave him a look that might have wilted a lesser man.  Bull just smirked coolly.  They crested another dune and found a ruined road that lead to their destination.  Gina wondered what they were about to find.  Solas, Blackwall, and Hawke marched along in silence, neither bothering to waste the energy to whine. 

A flare of green caught her attention, making her breath hitch.  She pointed.  “See that?  Was that a Rift?”

Solas nodded grimly.  “We must hurry.”

Gina clenched her fists, fighting the tremor of fear.  Her control over the mark was non-existent.  With such a small party, would she be able to manage?  Her eye caught Bull’s, and she could see that he was thinking the same terrible thoughts. 

Pressing her lips together, she forced herself to face forward.  In the end, she could only do her best.  If that wasn’t good enough, they'd have to fall back. 

As they reached the stairs, another small Rift flared into existence.  They all crouched low and peered over the low walls.  Three Wardens stood to the side, a grotesque partner at their side.  Solas caught his breath.  “Demons…bound!” he whispered harshly.

The fear intensified.  The cry of a man met her ears.  “This isn’t right!”  He was burly, the weight and height of Blackwall.

A man standing at the far end of the parapet glared coldly.  “Do remember your vows.  In war, victory.  In peace, vigilance.  In death…sacrifice.”

A slender man came to the first’s side.  He muttered something Gina couldn’t hear, and then drove a short sword through his neck.  Gina barely swallowed her scream.  As the first man lay dying, the slender man lifted a hand and said a soft phrase.  A Rift flared, and another demon swept onto the parapet, shrieking with fury.

“Well done.  Now, bind it as I have shown you.”

Another strange phrase rolled off his tongue, and the demon cowed, coming meekly to his side.  As his phrase ended, the man at the far end raised his hand and muttered something.  The Warden twitched and went ramrod straight.  A flick of the man’s hand sent him over to join the other pairs.

Alistair cursed.  “Blood magic.  Nothing but trouble.”

Solas frowned.  “It is just magic.  The intent matters more.”

“Is this really the time for a philosophical debate?” snapped Gina, standing and storming toward the stairs.  Bull hissed and tried to grab her, but she jerked out of reach.  The man at the far end had a lot of questions to answer, and she wasn't about to watch him murder another innocent man.

To his credit, he didn’t seem all that surprised to see her waltzing up the stone floor.  A pleasant smile came to his face.  “Ah, this must be the Inquisition.  I wondered when you might show up here.  Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.”  He bowed low.

Gina sneered at him.  “At my service?  That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.”

His face twisted in a scowl.  “I had heard you were down one Inquisitor.  How exactly do you think you’re going to continue fighting against Corypheus?”

“None of your business, that’s how,” she said. 

Alistair stepped beside her.  “You’re no Warden.  What the hell are you doing here?”

“Ah, but you are,” Livius said.  His brow furrowed.  “The one Clarel let get away.”  A simpering smile came to his face.  “So you’ve run to the Inquisition, and now you think you’re going to stop me.  Isn’t that just delightful.”

Gina gave the demon pairs a bored look and mimed a yawn.  “When does this get interesting?”

Her dig finally cracked through his composure.  “Do you know what you’re dealing with here?”

“Just another baddie, mad at the world because someone pissed in his cereal,” she said.  “But I wonder, who’s really pulling the strings here?”

A smirk came to his face.  Lifting a hand, he barked.  “Wardens, hands up.”  All three immediately raised their hands.  “Hands down.”  The hands dropped limply. 

Gina swallowed hard.  Alistair growled.  “Corypheus did this to them.”

Livius shook his head and strolled forward.  “They did this to themselves.  They were  _ happy  _ to do it.  How does that make you feel?”

“Bullshit!” snapped Blackwall.

An eerie chuckle rolled across his lips.  “Oh, it’s the truth.  The Calling turned them into blithering idiots.  They looked everywhere for answers, and finally came to the Imperium.”

“And you were only too happy to offer a solution, is that it?” asked Gina.  Alistair moved to draw his sword, but she caught his arm and gave him a ferocious look.  The guy was playing a convincing James Bond Villain, spilling his guts about all their dirty little plans.  Why interrupt?

Livius chuckled.  “I came to Clarel.  Offered my deepest sympathy, and my assistance.”

“How generous,” she muttered.

“Well, the Venatori were uniquely prepared for this situation.  You see, my Master put that Calling into their little heads.”

So they were possessed, in a way.  Gina frowned.  “So Corypheus did influence them, forcing them to complete this ritual.”

The man laughed.  “No!  That’s the beauty of it.  They were only too glad to do it.  Fear is a powerful motivator, and they were very afraid.”

“That’s a lie!  The Grey Wardens are heroes.  They would never willingly do this!” cried Blackwall.

“They only care about one thing, and that is stopping the Blight.  They will do  _ anything  _ to accomplish that.”

Judging by the uncomfortable silence from her two Wardens, the man was right.  Gina shook her head.  “So what now?  What do the Wardens think is going to happen next?”

He snorted.  “Isn’t it obvious?  We’re raising a demon army.  And if the Wardens have their way, they will march into the Deep Roads and kill all of the Old Gods.  They all think they’re dying anyway, and this sacrifice will stop any future Blights.”

She didn’t understand how that worked, but it wasn’t important.  “Ah yes, a demon army.  How foolish of me,” she said drily.

He smirked.  “What they didn’t know is that the binding ritual required to control their demon pets has a little side effect.”  Grinning snidely, he said, “They are now my Master’s slaves.  This was a test, and it worked perfectly.  Once the rest of the Warden Mages complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

“You think it will be that easy?” she asked.

“I know it will be.  Demons require no food, no healing.  Once bound, they will never question orders.  They are the perfect army to march through the Deep Roads.”  He paused and gave her a sly smile.  “Or across Orlais.  Now that they are bound to my Master.”

She suddenly understood.  “So you're double-crossing Clarel.”

He shook his head.  “It was only too easy.  Although she did agonize over the decision.”  He made a condescending tsk.  “Burdens of command, I suppose.”

Gina flicked a glance over the group of Warden Mages, their eyes dull.  “What’s in it for you?”

“Power, of course.”

She glowered at him.  “At what cost?  Would you really see the world destroyed?”

He shrugged.  “When the Elder One is on the throne at the Golden City, we will live like Gods in this world.”

Gina shook her head.  “What a pity.  I thought you were a smart guy, but I guess not.”

Livius twitched and curled his lip at her.  “Whatever do you mean, little girl?”

A slow smile curved over her lips.  This was like a movie!  She couldn’t have scripted it better.  “You think that the Wardens are the only ones facing unintended consequences?  If he’s going to fool them, what makes you think you’re such a precious snowflake?  What’s stopping him from doing it to you too?”

He rushed forward a few steps, all of his bravado gone.  “We are his chosen.  He would never betray us!”

Gina stepped toward him, raising her brow condescendingly.  “Like I’ve never heard that line before.”

His lips opened and closed wordlessly, fury radiating from him.  Then his eye lingered on her shoulder, and he paled.  “It cannot be,” he whispered.

The mark.  Shit!  In her bid to escape some of the heat, she had stripped her leather jacket of its sleeves.  In all the motion, the leather had slid over, revealing the faintest edge of the anchor.

He whipped his hand up and the mark flared to life, brilliant and painful beyond anything she ever imagined.  It dropped her to her knees, dragging the wind out of her lungs.  He laughed viciously.  “Corypheus taught me how to deal with your Inquisitor should the need arise.  I thought I’d never get the chance to try it out.”

She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.  She was going to black out, they were all dead.  No.  No!  A goddam  _ dragon _ couldn’t keep her down.  Some punk ass Venatori wasn’t going to do any better. 

Her focus shifted, and she realized that the energy dragging out of her body was…physical.  She’d never had the time to dwell on it before.  It was like a rope, being dragged away from her.  It went against everything she ever believed possible, but she reached out in her mind and caught hold of it.  Giving an experimental tug, she felt the power returning to her. 

Then, like cracking a whip, she flicked low and hard into the energy.  The power rippled away from her, and whatever control he held exploded in his face.  He shrieked and fell back, clutching his arm.  Gina launched to her feet and withdrew the power, feeling it surge into her body.  “How’d that work out?” she asked.

He bolted away from her, shouting, “Kill them!” over his shoulder.

The mages and their demons surged toward her, but in a blink Bull and her other companions were there, battling them back.  Before she could even draw her weapon, the demons and their captors were dead. 

Gina stood, staring over the scene.  Bull jerked his axe free of the fallen Warden and raced to her.  “Kadan!  Are you okay?”  He skimmed his hands over her, turning her and examining her.

She blinked and nodded.  “I controlled it.”

Solas joined them.  “How?  What changed?”

Her hands started to shake.  “I don’t know.  I’ve never had the time to think about it before.  The Rift just sucks the power away so quickly.”

A satisfied expression came to the elf’s face.  “See?  I knew you could do it.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Let’s not count our chickens before they hatch,” she muttered.

Alistair and Hawke were arguing.  “I don’t care if they think it’s real.  They took a nasty gamble, and people are dying as a result!”

Alistair crossed his arms.  “They acted out of necessity.”

“Well, whatever helps them sleep at night,” sneered Hawke.  “I mean really, who looks at human sacrifice and decides it’s worth the cost?”

Alistair glared at him.  “Those who are too afraid to think straight.”

“There’s always an excuse!” shouted Hawke.  “Why can’t anyone think beyond themselves?”

Gina gazed at the man they had sacrificed, sadness welling in her heart.  “It’s always the same story.  This world, that world.  Same plot, different characters.  All we can do is pick up the pieces and move forward.”

Hawke made a strangled sound and turned away.  

*** 

The walk back was awkward and silent.  Bull was seething at Gina, something he hadn’t ever expected to feel toward her.  Running into that confrontation could have gotten them all killed, let alone her.  It was sheer luck that the guy in charge wanted to show off his nefarious deeds.  All those mages and demons at his beck and call were formidable.  

Hawke and Alistair had devolved into a screaming match, very nearly joined by Blackwall.  Bull had to forcibly drag Hawke away from the Wardens, and wound up with a deep gouge on his arm for his troubles.  It stung like hell and made his mood even darker.

Gina was quiet.  No doubt she was processing her success against Livius.  He had to give it to her, the timing was impeccable.

The only problem was that Corypheus wasn’t supposed to know she existed.  She was supposed to be a folklore, a legend to make him wonder, but ultimately dismiss.  Livius was already long gone when they chased after him.  It was a sure thing that they no longer had that advantage.

They reached the camp, greeted by Dorian, Cassandra, and Varric.  They demanded an update.  Solas and Gina explained everything, and Bull wandered away, needing time to decompress.  He sat heavily on their shared bed and sighed.  

He pushed himself to recite a mantra.  He repeated it, centering himself.  The anger boiling in his veins began to fade, and he realized that it was actually disappointment that he felt.  He was hurt that she had so easily dismissed him in favour of her own actions.  

It wasn’t like he was arrogant.  His experience and expertise had been hard won, and he felt that should count for something.  Particularly to a woman that had next to no experience in the field.  A few lucky hits and a killer dragon ride didn’t make her an expert.

He examined himself, wondering if he was being petty.  She certainly hadn’t deliberately set out to upset him.  She just charged in headlong in that way he’d come to expect.  It always seemed to work out for her, whether by sheer luck or a last-minute save when it ran dry.  That luck was going to run out again, and he might not be there to save her when it did.

It made him queasy to think of the potential consequences of her impulsive decisions.

Her footsteps wandered toward the tent, and then she was inside.  She crossed to him and kissed his temple before collapsing into a chair.  After a moment, she gave him a curious look.  “Are you okay?”

A knot settled itself in his stomach.  He hated the idea of upsetting her, of making her angry with him.  But he hated the idea of her dying far more.  Taking a deep breath, he gazed into her eye.  “We need to talk.”

Concern swept over her face and she sat very straight, holding her breath.  He reached out and took hold of one of her hands.  “You made me very angry today.”

Her forehead creased.  “What?  How?”

His lips twisted.  “You charged into that battle with no strategy.  And when I tried to stop you, you acted like I was interfering.”

Her eyes dropped.  “Oh.  That.”

“Yes.  That.”  He sighed and squeezed her hand.  “You can’t do that.”

Gina squirmed in her seat and pulled her hand free.  “Well, it worked out.”

“By luck, and luck alone,” he said firmly. 

A petulant frown came to her face.  “Fine.  Sorry.”

Bull bit back an irritated sigh.  “Do you understand why you can’t do that?”

She rolled her eyes.  “I’m not a child.  Something could have gone wrong.  And that scares you.”

“No,” he barked, making her jump.  “It’s not about  _ me, _ and it’s not about  _ you. _  If you ran out there and they all attacked at once, you or one of the people that were at your back could have been hurt or killed.  And if you get  _ killed _ , this whole world is absolutely fucked.”

Her cheeks went scarlet and she muttered, “Why the hell do I even bother?”

It was too much.  He launched to his feet and pointed a finger in her face.  “Like it or not, we are relying on you.  All of us!  This is bigger than you, and you need to come to terms with it instead of avoiding it.”

She jumped to her feet and drilled her finger into his chest.  “You think I don’t know that?  You sleep like a rock every fucking night while I lay there and freak out about the weight on my shoulders.  I am working blind half the time, with bits and pieces of information.  I'm doing things I couldn't have dreamed in my other life.  And then you criticize me for not acting appropriately in the face of witnessing a human sacrifice!  How the hell do I win?”

He clenched his fists at his sides.  “You have people with you that do know how to act.  Maybe you should turn to them instead of running off like a lunatic!”

Her eyes narrowed.  “I got him to reveal their entire plan, and we won the fight.  What more do you want?”   


“And what if he blasted you with a firebolt?  You had no protection.  Not even Solas can build a protection charm that fast.  What if you hadn’t been able to gain control of the mark?”  He scrubbed a hand down his face and waved his hand at the mark.  “And now, because you got cocky, Corypheus is going to know that there really is another mark out there.  And he’s going to return his focus to us.”

She blinked and the bravado holding her up shrank.  He scowled.  “Didn’t think of that, did you?”

Her shoulders curled inward.  Bull’s heart panged, and he wanted to hold her, to make her feel better.  “Kadan, I don’t want to hurt you or upset you.  But this is serious shit.  If we’re going to succeed, you’re going to have to learn to strategize, or rely on those who can.”

Her lip trembled and she turned away.  “I wish I had never gone on that stupid road trip.  That I never came here,” she whispered hoarsely.

It was a punch to the gut.  It almost literally winded him to hear her voice that regret.  “Well, you did.  And you are,” he said flatly.  Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the tent and out into the desert.  It wasn’t until he was deep in a coulee that he dropped to his knees, curling into a bone-deep ache that made him want to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

Gina curled into the chair and had herself a good old fashioned cry.  Exhaustion had her worn too thin to cope with life for the moment.  She hadn’t had a decent sleep in weeks, even though Bull held her safe and secure in his arms.  In her dreams, not even he could protect her. 

She knew in her heart of hearts that he was right to confront her.  She’d risked everyone, and hadn’t even thought twice.  How arrogant.

His abrupt departure from their tent had taken her by surprise.  She figured he just needed head space, so let him be.  It wasn’t until the air began to cool with the setting sun that she began to worry.

She didn’t bother trying to clean herself up.  Everyone looked like hell thanks to the blasting heat anyway.  Stumbling, she made her way over to the meal area.  Varric and Hawke were sitting at the table, eating in silence.  She glanced around, but Bull was nowhere to be seen.  Turning to Varric, she asked, “Have you seen Bull?”

The dwarf raised a brow.  “Not for a while.  Heard you two getting into it.  Everything okay?”

She frowned.  Privacy was non-existent in these encampments, and it grated on her nerves.  “I was less than gracious when he rightfully pointed out a mistake I made.”

The two men exchanged glances.  Hawke shifted in his seat.  “He doesn’t seem the type to run away from an argument.  What did you two say?”

Gina sat with a huff.  “The last thing I remember saying was that I wish I never stepped into that stupid Rift.”

Varric cleared his throat.  “Come again?”

She raised a brow.  “What?  What’s wrong?”

He sighed heavily.  “You know Qunari are known for being very literal, right?  They don’t say things they don’t mean one hundred percent.  Even Tiny.”

“What’s your point?”

He rolled his eyes.  “Do I have to spell this out for you?”

Her skin began to crawl.  Bull didn’t think she meant that regretting her tumble into the Rift meant she regretted him too, did he?  He couldn’t.  He knew her better.  She raised her eyes to the pair, and the look on their faces made her heart sink.  “Where did you last see him?”  Varric pointed, and she took off without another word.

Her feet slipped in the heavy sand, but she just scrambled forward.  Her eyes swept across the darkening landscape, seeking his form.  She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.  A stand of trees caught her eye, and she aimed toward them.

As she drew closer, she finally saw him, nearly bursting into tears of relief.  He was walking her way, slowly, his eye downcast.  Breaking into a run, she cried, “Bull!”

His head lifted, and he stiffened.  “What are you doing out here?”

Her steps stuttered.  “Looking for you,” she said, gasping for air.

“Why?”

An icy sensation swept over her spine.  “To say I’m sorry.  Really sorry.  I was being a selfish brat, and you were right.”

The muscle in his cheek jumped and he looked away.  “Thanks.”

She wanted to touch him, but his chilly demeanor made her hesitate.  He’d never been angry with her before, and she didn’t know if he would want space or for her to crawl over him, begging forgiveness.  She’d crawl on her knees over razor blades if he asked her to.  “Bull, there’s no excuse for the way I lashed out at you.  No one deserves that, least of all the one person who is always on my side.”

His face twisted into a frown.  “Did you mean it?”

“That I regret falling into the Rift?”  He nodded.  She gulped.  “Mostly.”

His teeth ground.  “Mostly?”

Gina lifted her hands to the side helplessly.  “Come on, be fair.  It’s not like this has been a walk in the park for me.  I can’t help but wonder what might have been different if I had gotten to Utah a week later.”  She hesitantly touched his arm, gazing into his eye.  “But that doesn’t mean I regret _you_.  You’re the best part of my entire life.  Here or there.  I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

He didn’t soften.  “Would you go back?”

“Back?  You mean to my world?”

He nodded.  “Someone opens a door and all you have to do is walk through.  Do you take it?”

“I...I don’t know.  I haven’t thought about it in months.” she said.  

Bull stiffened and nodded sharply.  “Good to know.”  

“Bull…” she said, reaching for him again.  He stepped just out of reach and she pulled her hand back.  “What?  Do you want me to lie?  To say it would be an easy choice to stay?”

His eye narrowed and he looked away.  “No,” he said.  “I’d prefer if it actually _was_ easy for you to make that decision.”

Gina wrapped her arms around herself.  “I didn’t get the luxury of choice when I lost my family and everything that mattered to me.  It’s not easy to just let it go, even for someone as wonderful as you.”

“Luxury of choice?” he repeated, his voice taking a hard edge.  “You think that’s what I had?”

Gina ran her hands through her hair.  “That is _not_ what I meant, Bull.”

“What else could you mean?” he snapped.

“It’s an entirely unrelated statement,” she said through gritted teeth.  “Why are you being like this?”

His nostrils flared.  “Being what?  Hurt?  Confused?”

Gina shook her head.  “Sensitive.  Argumentative.  I know I was out of line, but you’re not being reasonable right now.”

“What’s unreasonable about wanting the love of your life to choose you?”

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.  “Bull, a few months ago I wouldn’t have hesitated for a second before taking the doorway home.  But now that I’ve got you?  I could never actually go through the door.  That doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t be tempted.  Just like you would be tempted to go back to Par Vollen if you got the chance.”  

She hugged herself tightly.  “Choosing you would mean I’ve accepted permanently leaving behind everything.  And I don’t know if I’m ready to make that leap yet.”  Her voice shook, but she refused to cry.  “I don’t know if I’m ready to accept knowing that my mom will never know what happened to me." 

He clenched and unclenched his fist.  “If going to Par Vollen meant leaving you behind, I wouldn’t even consider it.  And that’s why I’m so confused, because I thought you felt the same." 

Gina felt a sizzle of anger.  “Well, let’s just conveniently forget the fact that you’ve had _ten years_ to get used to being away from your friends and family.”  She jabbed at his chest.  “Maybe I’m coming from a different place right now.  And maybe, just maybe, you could cut me a little fucking slack!”

Then, without another word, she spun on her heel and walked away.  Her heart kicked and screamed, but she refused to bend to it.  

***

Bull watched her go, fighting every muscle in his body.   He wanted to run after her, to throw himself around her.  He wanted to feel every heartbeat, to hold her until the world ended.

But he didn’t.  It killed him to watch her disappear over the horizon.

She was right.  He was being unfair.  He couldn’t help it.  She was his life.  Without her, he’d have been back to Val Royeaux and working as a mercenary again months ago, fucking his way across Orlais as he went.  The idea of that life now made him feel hollow.  

And she couldn’t say she felt the same.  He knew, logically, that there was a lot more to it than that.  But logic had no sway over the hurt slicing into his heart.

He took a long meandering trail back to the camp, and hesitated at the door of their tent.  Their.  The word twisted in his gut.  Were they still a ‘their’?  Tentatively he lifted the flap, but she wasn’t inside.  A small slip of paper fluttered on his pillow.  He crossed over and picked it up.

_“I need to cool off.  Cassandra doesn’t mind me crashing in her tent.”_

A little heart stood in the place of her signature.  His eye blurred with tears.  He roughly scrubbed them away, and sat with a huff.  How the hell did people do this love bullshit?  It hurt worse than anything he’d ever experienced on a battlefield.  At least you could stitch a gaping sword wound back together.

No wonder the Qun forbade romantic relationships.

He turned and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.  His mantra whispered through his mind, and he clung to it.  It didn’t make the empty spot at his side any easier to bear.

***

“Gina!” said Cassandra sharply.

Gina jolted awake and wrenched herself upright.  Brego eyed her balefully.  “Sorry buddy,” she muttered.

The Seeker shook her head.  “We should stop and rest.”

Gina frowned.  “No.  We need to keep moving.  I’ll be fine.”

Bull pressed his lips in a tight line and turned his eye back forward.  Gina hugged herself.  It had been more than a week since their fight.  He hadn’t said more than three words to her.  No more than a dozen to anyone else.  She warred with herself every night, fighting the urge to crawl into his bed and make up with him.  Nothing would have made her feel better than touching him, waking in his arms just one more time.

Not that she was sleeping much lately.  The dreams were getting worse.  A niggling worry began to poke at her.  Maybe they weren’t dreams.  They were so realistic, so vivid.  Maybe they were a premonition.  With all the other mumbo jumbo and hullabaloo going on, was it really so far-fetched to be able to see the future?

She didn’t dare ask Solas or Dorian.  Everyone was already looking at her like she was going to fall to pieces.  She didn’t intend to fan the flames any further.

They were en route to a place called Adamant.  Alistair had surmised the location based on some old maps.  “It’s another old Tervinter stronghold.  Incredible power within its walls, I imagine.  Seems the most likely place to dig up a demon army.”  Scout reports had confirmed his suspicion, and plans were rapidly put in place to launch an assault with the full strength of the Inquisition's army.

At that moment, Gina didn’t care.  She watched Bull riding ahead, his back taut and his shoulders rigid.  Her fingers itched to work the tension out of his body.  He looked nearly as exhausted as she felt.  She fought back the tears edging their way to the corner of her eyes.  Crying wasn’t going to help anything.

When they finally did break for the night, Gina moved to her new ritual.  Finding a quiet spot, she practiced manipulating the mark.  The lightbulb moment in the Western Approach had turned the annoyance to a useful tool.   

Where Alita had been able to cast a blanket effect, Gina’s rope-like energy was more like a bull whip.  A long tendril, vicious and deadly if she wielded it correctly.  She began loosening the coils of energy, feeling the familiar burn wrap its way down her arm.  Then she lifted and lashed her arm out, like cracking a whip.

Her aim was improving with each practice run.  She’d downed the occasional tree, and shattered countless bottles and pots.  It had occurred to her that having someone throw the targets like clay pigeons would be beneficial, but she didn’t want anyone to watch her.  It was bad enough to feel like a fumbling idiot.  She didn’t need anyone doubting her abilities based on a shitty practice round.

Her current goal was to use the energy without the dramatic arm movements.  Nothing like telegraphing your intentions to the enemy.  It was a frustrating process, and had resulted in more than one fainting spell when the energy rushed away too quickly.

Today’s target was a training dummy.  It leaned against a tree, ready for her to strike at will.  She stood at an angle and imagined herself snapping the energy around the dummy, jerking it closer to her waiting knife.  The energy whipped against the dummy, knocking it over.  Gina scowled and righted it.  Then she took the same posture and tried it with the arm movements.  The energy wrapped tightly around the dummy this time, pulling tight and rigid before spinning the dummy her way a few feet.

“You don’t follow through enough,” came a soft voice behind her.  She jumped and whirled around.  Hawke stood at the edge of her training ring, leaned against a tree.  He pointed to the dummy.  “Also, when you throw it out, you don’t let it coil enough before you pull back.”

She released a slow breath and eyed the dummy.  Then she repeated her movement, waiting before drawing the energy back to her.  This time the dummy flew her way, nearly smacking into her.  Hawke clapped mockingly and said, “Now, try it without the movement again.”

Her eyes narrowed.  “Just how long were you spying on me?”

He shrugged.  “I’ve been watching your progress.  I’m not the only one.  I’m just the only one brave enough to say something.”  The last phrase was said in a louder voice.

She felt heat rise to her face.  “I didn’t realize I was so entertaining,” she said through gritted teeth.

He smirked.  “You’re _always_ entertaining.”

Gina rolled her eyes and dragged the dummy back to his tree stand.  Returning to her spot, she squared her shoulders.  Hawke stepped closer and whispered, “Focus.  No distractions.  No handsome men standing close enough to touch,” he said.  She turned to glare at him, but he poked her and wagged a finger.  “See?  Distractions.  Ignore them.  No matter what, your focus is on that dummy.”

She scowled and turned her gaze.  Drawing a deep breath, she went through the motions mentally.  The energy snapped out of control and she felt her knees wilting.  Hawke caught her under the arms and righted her.  “Stop thinking about him,” he growled.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him.  His face was fierce.  “I’m not thinking about him,” she snapped.

Hawke sneered.  “Lie to yourself all you want, but don’t lie to me.  All you can think about is that Qunari.  And that will get you killed.”

She jerked away from him.  “How about you fuck off?”

He followed her.  “Why?  Does the truth hurt?”

She snarled.  “Who the hell do you think you are?” 

“A man who’s been in your shoes and had to make the most difficult choices a person ever has to make.  I know where your head's at, and I know you don’t want to hear it from anyone.”

“You’re damn right I don’t!”

He gripped her shoulder tightly.  “Too bad,” he snapped.  “Someone has to say it.  Might as well be me.”

She shoved a hand into his chest, staggering him a step.  “I don’t need your advice.”

Hawke snorted.  “Why?  Because you’ve been doing so marvelously on your own?”

She hated herself for it, but tears sprang to her eyes, washing down her cheeks before she could stop them.  “Until a week ago I was never on my own.”

“Yes, you were.  And you always will be,” he grated.

Gina stared at him.  “What the hell happened to you that you’ve become such a cynic?”

He sneered.  “I’m not a cynic.  I’m a realist.  People in your position are always alone.  Even when they are surrounded by the most loyal friends and lovers imaginable.”  He jabbed a finger at the mark.  “Because that burden is ever-present, holding you down.  They can never understand it.”

She shook her head.  “You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” he said.

She growled.  “Yes, you are.”  A flicker swept through her, and she lashed out at the training dummy.  The energy snapped into it and hauled it to her feet.  Her eyes didn’t leave Hawke’s.

A slow smile crossed his face.  “Well.  Maybe I am.”  He chucked her under the chin and walked away.

As he reached the edge of the clearing, she called, “Do the words ‘arrogant prick’ mean anything to you?”

“Sticks and stones, love,” he called back.

She shook her head and turned her eyes to the training dummy.  It lay at her feet, battered and war torn.  Lifting it, she carried it back to its spot.  Then she glanced around the clearing, wondering if there was anyone else in the audience.

***

It took all of his self-control not to crash their little party.  The final smart ass remark from Hawke had him on edge.  ‘Love’?  She was not _his_ to call love.  

Gina scanned the trees surrounding her training area.  Bull knew she would never be able to see him, but he still shifted into deeper cover.  After a long moment, she shook her head and returned to her practice.

The mark had begun to bend to her will, finally.  It was both impressive and terrifying.  The green energy laced around her arm like little ribbons of lightning.  If he didn’t know how much of a punch it packed, he’d think it was just a pretty decoration.  Then she moved and it thrashed out, violent and brutal.  This time the training dummy broke it half upon impact.  

Gina cursed, a loud and comical expletive.  He didn’t know who this Jesus Christ character was, but apparently he liked to tap dance.  

The moment of humour quickly vanished.  Bull watched her with concern.  She hadn’t said more than a few words to him in a week.  The sparkle in her eyes was dulled, and he could tell she wasn’t eating or getting enough sleep.  Today’s sleep-riding incident wasn’t the first.  He wanted to hold her, to chase away her demons, if only for a night.

But he didn’t know what to say.  As his initial hurt and anger abated, a deep sense of shame had enveloped him.  She had lost everything in a freak accident.  Who the hell was he to demand she give up any hope of finding that part of herself again?  

He thought of her stories.  How she and her brother played in giant holes of mud and then hid their filthy clothes so Mom wouldn’t get mad.  The time she broke into a church with her cousin.  How her Mom taught her to cook and knit.  Her cat named Ronaldo Pussfoot III.

In his hurt, he hadn’t considered her point of view.  It was reprehensible.  No wonder she was avoiding him like the plague.   

She snatched up the two halves of dummy and stalked out of the clearing.  Bull let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and bonked his forehead on the tree hiding him.  “You fucking idiot,” he muttered to himself.

“You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.”

The unexpected voice made him jump out of his skin.  He jerked around and saw Cassandra standing a few yards away, her arms crossed and her eyebrow lifted.  He frowned at her.  “You trying to give me a heart attack, Seeker?”

She smirked and came closer.  “Perhaps if you paid attention to your surroundings you would have heard me approaching.”

He grimaced.  “What are you doing here?”

Cassandra shook her head.  “I was curious.  But she refuses any audience, so I thought I’d come watch her in secret.  Turns out I’m not the only one with that idea.”

He sighed and fussed with his shoulder harness.  “Well, I guess I’ll head back to camp.”

“You are both idiots.  You know that, right?”

Bull glared at her.  “You are on thin ice, Seeker.”

She flicked a hand at him.  “Please.  I’ve sparred with you.  You don’t scare me.”

His chest heaved.  “Leave it alone.  Please.”

Her eyes softened.  “Talk to her.”

He shook his head and swallowed a lump in his throat.  “No.  She doesn’t want me to, and I won’t disrespect her wishes.”

Catching him off-guard, Cassandra put a hand on his chest.  “You need each other.  Don’t let angry words ruin a wonderful thing.  You’ll regret it.”  She patted him once and then walked away.

Bull looked skyward and sighed.  His life had been simpler at some point, hadn’t it?

***

Gina gave the requisition officer an apologetic look as she handed in the mutilated training dummy.  A flicker of unease crossed the soldier’s face as she surveyed the damages, but thankfully her expression quickly turned sour.  “Could you please stop destroying everything we own?”

"I’ll do my best,” she said.  The soldier gave her a doubtful glare before turning and depositing the remains on the pile of other dummies.  Gina walked away, glad that the officer hadn’t regarded her with fear.  That was her biggest worry regarding the power this mark wielded.  She didn’t want people avoiding her because they were afraid.  She was still Gina, after all.

She sat in one of the chairs surrounding the fire and sagged wearily.  The lack of sleep was really getting to her.  The tension between her and Bull made it all that much harder to bear, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to face him yet.  Or if he would even welcome her if she was.

She rubbed her eyes and stared into the flickering flames, letting her mind go blank.  

Someone pressed a cold mug against her hand, making her start.  She glanced up and saw Dorian’s face, glowing in the dim light.  She accepted the mug and he pulled his chair next to hers.  Taking a long swallow of the ale, she felt the cool sensation sweep through her belly.  

“Are you ever going to talk to him again?” asked Dorian.

Irritation snapped through her.  “You people have a real problem with personal boundaries, don’t you?”

He smiled lazily.  “If you think this is bad, you should see Orlesian high society.  They don’t even share a tent site and they know _everything_ that happens within two hundred miles.”

“Remind me to never join Orlesian high society then,” she muttered darkly.

“Don’t even get me started on the Imperium.”  Dorian took a swallow of ale and said, “Back to the point.  Are you?”

She gave him an exasperated glare.  “It’s just a fight.  Why does everyone feel the need to interfere so much?”

“Does he know that?”

The question hit her from left field.  “Of course he does.  I left him a note.  ‘I need to cool off.’  Signed it with a heart.”

Dorian frowned.  “You do realize that this whole romantic relationship thing is new to him, right?”

Gina sat straighter and glared at him.  “What’s your point?”

"How many relationships have you been in?”

She fidgeted with her mug.  “Half a dozen, unless you count middle school.  Which I don’t.”

“Then it’s safe to say that you understand the nuances of a romance better than he does.  You know that you can be angry with someone and the relationship isn’t necessarily over.  He has none of this context.  Hell, he barely even knows how to be a friend.”

Gina swallowed hard and sat back in her chair.  The Mage covered her hand with his.  “I’m not suggesting that you just let go of whatever is bothering you.  Clearly he crossed a line.  I’m just requesting that you show him a little mercy.  This cold shoulder act would leave even me wondering where the hell we stand.”

With that, he tipped his mug at her and rose to his feet, going to sit next to Solas.  Gina felt her stomach wind itself into knots.

***

Bull wandered past the horses, stopping to give Brego and Fuzzy both ear scratches.  Then he continued toward the camp, lost in his thoughts.  

He stopped at the dining table and loaded up a plate.  Even though he didn’t feel like eating, it had been drilled into his head since birth that you took advantage of any food offered so that your body had the fuel it needed to act.  So he shoveled in food, ignoring that it might as well have been ashes in his mouth.

Varric wandered over, his nose in his notebook.  He sat beside Bull and stole a chunk of meat from the side of his plate.  Bull lifted a brow.  “That’s a dangerous move, friend.”

The dwarf grunted.  “Yeah yeah.  Can I ask you something?”

Bull frowned.  “Does it have anything to do with Gina?  Because I am not in the mood.”

Varric blinked and looked at him.  “What?  No.  I’ve been having trouble getting this fight sequence sounding realistic.  Could you read it and tell me what you think is missing?”

“Oh.  Well, yeah.  I can try.”  Bull wiped his hands on his pants and took the small book, scanning the tangle of ink.  “For a guy that writes this much, you’d think your penmanship would be better,” he remarked drily.

Varric rolled his eyes and reached for a glass, filling it with wine.  “I asked you to critique the fight, not criticize the author.”

“Uh huh,” muttered Bull.  He read the scene.  Two men, swords in hand, fighting across the ruins of a castle.  Varric had self-importantly named it the most epic sword fight of all time.  One of the men was masked, while the other asked about a six-fingered man before they began duelling.  

Bull smirked as one character revealed that he’d been fighting left-handed, followed soon after by the masked man revealing the same.  Varric was staring at him intensely.  Bull shot him a look.  “Didn’t anyone teach you that it’s rude to stare?”

“What do you think?  What’s missing?”

“Patience,” he said, turning back to the writing and ignoring the scowl crossing the dwarf’s face.  The fight raged across the rocky soil until the masked man disarmed the other, who then conceded his defeat.  The masked man bowed and ran away.  Bull frowned and tapped the page.  “You’d never leave a guy like that at your back.  It’d be too easy for him to attack from behind.”

Varric rubbed his chin.  “Well, what would you do?”

“Me?  I’d end his life.”

Varric sighed and shook his head.  “No, the guy needs to live.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s important,” said Varric.  

Bull shrugged.  “He could knock him out or something.  But it has to actually count.”

They talked about the finer points of the scene, and Varric took the book back, making further scribbles on the already filled pages.  Bull stared and shook his head.  “Aren’t you worried that the people printing your books are going to make mistakes?”

Varric waved a hand.  “Nah.  I re-write a clean copy before I send it away to my editor.”

“Seems like a pain in the ass.”

The dwarf nodded.  “Wish there was an easy way to just erase the ink and rearrange everything.  Someday maybe.”

Bull finished the last of his food, now stone cold.  It didn’t taste any better, but he forced himself to finish.  As he gathered his dirty plate to take to the washing station, Varric cleared his throat.  “If I was writing a romance, and my two characters were fighting, I’d make one of them give the other a big gesture.”

Bull bit back a snarl and gripped the plate tightly.  “Stay out of it,” he said.

Varric smirked.  “Just saying.  I know you Qunari aren’t very good at this whole romance thing.”

He turned and marched away from the table before he wound up strangling the dwarf.

Getting to his tent and avoid any further confrontation or unwanted advice required his most stealthy moves.  It always amused him when people said Qunari couldn’t sneak anywhere.  Of course, he never bothered to correct them.  Why would he?  No one needed to know just how easily he could hide in plain sight.

He melted into the trees as Alistair and Blackwall wandered past, both listless and mopey.  He worried about their state of mind for a moment before dodging to the next stand of cover.  This time he was treated to a view of Dorian patting Gina’s hand before leaving her alone to glower at the fire.  Bull wanted to go scoop her up and make her forget all of her worries, but he stiffened his resolve and moved on.

He ducked into his tent from the wrong side and let out a long breath.  Home.  He glanced around the meager tent and sank onto the bed.  It was painfully empty without his Kadan.

The sun sank out of sight and Bull struggled with the restlessness in his mind.  He’d already exhausted all of his report duties, and now he was trying to get the final bit of sand out of his ankle brace.  The damn thing squeaked all day, driving him up the wall.  His big fingers made the work difficult, but it was certainly helping distract him from his desire to see Gina.

He almost missed the soft footsteps approaching the tent.  Until they tripped on something and he heard another colourful curse.  His breath caught.  She was right there.  All he had to do was take three steps and she’d be in his arms. 

***

Gina stood at the entrance to the tent.  Twisting her fingers together, she wondered if he’d even look at her.  She certainly didn’t deserve it.  But going back in time wasn’t possible, so now she had to try and pick up the pieces.  She cleared her throat and said tentatively, “Bull?” 

“Yes.”  His voice was gruff and strained. 

She ignored the flutter of nerves in her stomach and said, “May I come in?”

“Yes,” came his hoarse response. 

Pushing through the flaps, she found him seated on the bed, ankle brace in hand.  He rose to his feet, slightly off-balance from the tender ankle.  “Oh sit, please,” she said. 

He nodded and sank back down.  She moved to the chair facing him and sat down.  His fingers had stilled on the brace, and he was watching her with uncertainty.  She pointed.  “Is it giving you grief?”

He nodded and bent the joint.  A nasty squeak assaulted her ears.  “Damn sand,” he muttered.

Gina dug into her pack and found her small set of tools.  “Give it,” she said.  He paused for a second, but handed it over obediently.  Slowly adjusting the angle of the joint, she felt the mechanism catch.  She selected a small file and began methodically picking out the grains of sand. 

After a moment, she sighed and said, “I need to ask your forgiveness.”

He shook his head and started to say something, but she lifted a finger.  His lips clamped together.  She smiled sadly.  “We are so good together that, more often than not, I forget that this is all brand new to you.  I have been really unfair this week, and I’m sorry for that.  I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive my cruelty.”

There was a moment of silence before he said, “I was out of line to make such demands.”  It was her turn to shake her head and be silenced.  He continued.  “You’ve had to deal with more in a few months than I have in a lifetime, and done it with such good graces that _I_ forgot just how hard things really have been for you.  It’s unforgiveable.”

Gina felt her heart shudder.  “No, it’s not.”

“Yes it is.  Here you are, miserable in the heat, exhausted, dealing with Venatori assholes and seeing the worst that this world has to offer.  And there I go, making unreasonable demands and acting like a child.”  He clenched his fist tightly.

Gina gave a short laugh.  “Because you were fresh as a daisy, right?”  He frowned, but she reached out and gripped his hand.  “I was a bitch, and you were an asshole.  Considering everything, I think we were both allowed to have a bad day.” 

He turned his hand and took gentle hold of hers.  “I don’t like who I was that day.”

Gina shrugged.  “You were human.  Well…”  She waved a hand and laughed.  “You know what I mean.”  He gave her a real smile, making her pulse speed just a little.  “I should have taken more time to reassure you.  And I _never_ should have left you twisting in the wind for a week.  I feel terrible.”

“Why?  I deserve it.” 

She shook her head.  “No, you don’t.  You’re the person I trust and value above all else, and you deserve me at my kindest.”  Returning her attention to the brace, she pulled out a brush and flicked out the last bit of debris and then dabbed in a touch of oil.  Giving an experimental bend, it moved in silence.  A smile touched her lips.  “It still needs a little Dagna love, but it’s much better.”

He nodded, but his brow was still creased with worry.  Gina stood and crossed to him, taking his face in her hands gently, smoothing the crinkles away and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  “It’s okay to be mad at each other,” she said.  “It doesn’t mean that we love each other any less.” 

He nodded slowly.  She tilted his chin up and kissed his lips lightly.  “Forgive me for being such a cow?”

His fingers traced down her cheek.  “Only if you forgive me for being such an ass.”

Gina bit back a little sob of relief and nodded, throwing her arms around his neck.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. 

She lost track of time as they stood like that, breathing each other in.  Finally she straightened and tweaked his ear gently.  “If you’re interested, I have another new thing to teach you about relationships.”

He lifted his brow.  “Oh?”

She nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss.  Then she pulled back and whispered, “Make-up sex.”

The words barely left her mouth before his lips were back on hers, crushing her to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to my 100k word goal!! Maybe I'll get the next bit done in time...


	30. More hot sex here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know you little vixens love seeing Bull take charge...

Bull couldn’t sleep.  Gina laid against his side, and he couldn’t stop touching her.  Whatever god had chosen to show him mercy had his eternal gratitude. 

A shiver ran through her body and she began to tense.  Bull cupped a hand over her forehead, stroking and murmuring, “Sleep Kadan.  I’ve got you.”

He managed to coax her into another hour of sleep before she quaked and then bolted upright with a strangled cry.  She clutched her head and curled into a tight ball.  Bull wrapped himself around her and hummed an old Qunlat tune his Tama used to sing when he had nightmares.  Her small body shook and clenched tighter.  “I can’t get it out of my head,” she croaked.

Bull frowned and slid a hand over her back.  “They weren’t this bad before.”

She rocked, tears washing down her cheeks.  “They get worse every night.”

He glanced at the tent entrance.  He patted her shoulder and said, “Up.  Get dressed.”

She glared at him, but he was already getting up and following his own orders.  Moving slowly, she mimicked him, clearly still fuzzy from the dream.  He snapped his ankle brace in place and waited for her to finish lacing her boots.  She stood and he held his hand out to her.  She took it after a cautious glance at him. 

He led her through the camp and past her little training clearing.  They pushed deep into the woods, lit only by the low hanging full moon.  He hadn’t said anything, and she hadn’t complained or questioned him once.  The occasional glance he sent her found her walking in a daze.

They reached another clearing, well out of earshot from the camp.  He released her hand turned to face her.  Her beauty made him pause for a moment before he shook himself and concentrated on his personal mission.  Selecting a straight branch that was about as thick as her wrists, maybe a little thicker, he broke it free from the tree.  He pulled a knife from his belt and quickly trimmed it free of any knots or twigs, smoothing anything that would cut or otherwise mar her lovely skin.

As he did, he began to explain.  “See, there’s this thing we do in training.  It’s a method of controlling your fear.  Accepting it, turning it into a weapon against your enemy.”

She'd been watching his hands, but turned her gaze to his.  “What kind of ‘thing’?” she asked warily.

Bull sighed.  This was the hard part to sell.  Krem had absolutely refused to participate.  Well, his lieutenant had no problem hitting _him_.  But taking a hit?  No way.  Bull wasn’t sure if it was the way he explained it, or if it really was just a crazy idea.  But these dreams were draining the life out of his Kadan.  It was worth offering as a potential solution.

“Two people in the ring.  One with a stick,” he waggled the now ready branch, “and one unarmed.  The armed person hits the unarmed.”

“You want to hit me?”  Her voice was incredulous.

He gave her a sheepish smile.  “Yes?” 

Gina blinked and barked a little laugh.  “That’s the most innocent offer of abuse I’ve ever witnessed.”

He scowled.  “It’s not abuse.  I would never hit you without your permission.  And it would stop the second you said the safe word.”

“Safe word?”

His mind scrambled, and he said, “Katoh.  Qunlat for stop.  You say that, and everything stops.  No matter what else is going on.”  It was the lamest safe word he’d ever come up with, but she accepted it without a second guess.

She paced a slow semi-circle.  “So you’re going to hit me, and that’s going to help me how, exactly?”

He was impressed that she hadn’t just run screaming for the camp.  “It clears your mind.  I can’t _really_ explain it without going into a lot of Qunlat.  Old Qunlat.  But it helps.  It’s helped me in the past.”

She lifted a brow and asked, “When?”

He flipped the stick casually as he spoke.  “We went to this nobleman’s house.  He wanted to hunt himself a giant troll.  Claimed he had some rune or spell or something to make it go tame.  Thought he could put it into a cage and show it off to all his little noble buddies.”  Bull sneered and balanced the stick on the end of his finger.  “We found one, all right.  Back of this spider-infested cave.  Problem with these things is that they move _fast_.  We were running through all this spider web shit, and it was right on our heels the entire time.”

Her face paled slightly at the mention of spiders, but she didn’t interrupt.  He shook his head.  “We come running out of the cave and dive out of this idiot’s way.  He uses his spell.  Two seconds later, he’s troll lunch.”

Gina’s jaw dropped.  “So what happened next?”

He shrugged and flicked the stick back to ready position.  “We’d been paid upfront, because I’m smart like that.  So we carried on with our lives.  Had nightmares for weeks though.  Had Krem take a training sword to me for an afternoon.  Had to call him a weak willed woman to finally get him to hit hard enough, but he did.  And bam.  No more nightmares.”

She scowled.  “You just stopped having nightmares?”

Realizing that he’d misspoke, he shook his head.  “No.  They didn’t stop happening.  They just stopped bothering me.”

Gina eyed the stick dubiously.  “Well, what’s the worst that could happen?”

He nodded briskly.  “What’s the safe word?”

“Katoh.”

He nodded and handed the stick to her.  “You go first.”

She accepted it and frowned.  “What, I have to hit you too?”

“Yes.  I can always use a good smack, and you’ll get to see how it works.”

She set the stick on the ground for a moment and quickly whipped her hair into a braid.  “You know you’re barking mad, right?” she asked.

He smirked.  “Just hit me already.”

Gina picked up the stick and gave it an experimental swing.  She stood at an angle to him, the stick raised against her back shoulder.  Her stance was strange to his eye, but this wasn’t about proper form.  It was about smacking the shit out of him.  He readied himself and nodded.  She swung, stepping through as she did. 

The tip of the stick cracked against his ribs, a lot harder than he’d expected.  He grunted and curled into the pain, focusing tightly.  After a moment, the pain faded, but his mind hadn’t quite cleared.  He caught his breath and faced her again.  “Again.  Like you actually mean it this time,” he said.

Her eyes narrowed and she took up her stance again.  Bull growled and nodded.  This time he shouted as she swung, cursing that asshole Venatori in the Western Approach.  The smack made him see stars for a moment.  “Again!” he barked.  She whipped the stick around, and he burst forth with a series of Qunlat curses. 

“Do I look like I’m made out of glass?” he snarled.  Gina bared her teeth and slammed the stick across the first spot, which was already bruising.  White hot pain finally wrapped over him, leaving nothing in its wake but clarity.  He dragged a few breaths, wincing at the damage done to his rib. 

He had definitely misjudged how hard she could hit.

She dropped the stick and came to him, touching him gingerly.  “Shit, did I really hurt you?”

He plastered a fake smile on his face.  “No, Kadan.  I’m tougher than I look, remember?”

She jabbed a finger toward his rib and he flinched instinctively.  “Have I ever told you that you suck at lying?” she asked.

He gave her a foul look and grabbed the stick from the ground, hiding the discomfort as much as he could.  “My turn,” he said.

Her shoulders curled inward.  “Your turn,” she whispered.

“You scared?  I hit pretty hard,” he said.

“So you keep _saying_ ,” she said pointedly.

Bull flipped the stick and swung at barely a quarter of his strength, landing the blow on her upper arm.  She yelped and cringed away from him.  After a minute of rubbing that spot and hard breathing, she glared at him.  “That all you got, tough guy?”

A fierce smile came to his face.  This time he whipped the stick around and thudded it into her ribs.  Hard enough to hurt like a bitch, but not enough to break anything.  She did a funny little cringe and dance, shouting, “Mother bitch!”

“Such a dirty little mouth, Kadan.”

She snarled at him.  “I’m a delicate fucking flower, thank you very much.” 

He smirked.  “You ready for this?”

“Just hit me, you giant ass.”

He swung high and hard, and drove the point over the mark on her shoulder.  The mark sizzled and the stick snapped out of his hand, leaving his hand tingling.  She was bent at the waist, dragging in heavy breaths as wreathes of green tendrils snaked over her arm. 

His heart hammered in his chest as he watched the understanding slowly dawn in her beautiful green eyes.  She slowly straightened and let a last breath shudder free.  “You’re right,” she whispered.  “There isn’t a way to explain it.” 

Bull grinned and reached to touch her shoulder.  She flinched away and he jerked his hand back, stung.  She grimaced and sidled up to him.  “I didn’t say you couldn’t touch me.  Just mind the shoulder.  Some asshole just whacked it with a stick.”

He laughed and pulled her into a hug.  “How rude.”

“And totally unprovoked.  Can you believe it?”

His heart swelled with emotion he didn’t quite understand.  He didn’t bother trying to find the words. 

***

Gina woke at dawn, still tired.  This time it wasn’t a terrible dream to blame, but an insatiable Qunari.  Her toes curled at the memory of him pinning her down and pushing her nearly to the point of using their new safe word. 

She gazed at his square jaw, admiring the way his stubble highlighted the chiseled lines of his face.  He was still out like a light, his snores like a cat purring, of all things.  He shifted and tightened his arm around her.  “You know it’s impolite to stare, right?”  His voice was husky with sleep.

Gina felt her cheeks go hot.  “I thought you were still sleeping.”

A chuckle vibrated through his chest.  “Well now you’re just a creeper.”

She poked him in the rib and he flinched away with a gasp.  Gina’s hands flew to her face.  “I forgot, I’m sorry,” she said.

He shook his head.  “It’s fine, Kadan.  I told you, tougher than I look.”

“Uh huh.  I want Dorian to waggle his fingers at you before we hit the road,” she said.

He gave her a dirty look.  “No.  It feels weird.”

Gina sat up and stretched.  “You’d rather be miserable than to feel ‘weird’ for a few seconds?”

He sighed heavily and winced again.  “Fine.  But I won’t be happy about it.”

“How can someone so big be such a baby?” she teased.

He caught hold of her braid and dragged her face to his.  “Careful, Kadan.”  His lips covered hers, taking her breath away.  “I’ve still got a lot of tricks up my sleeve to get you to use that safe word.”

“Promises, promises,” she cooed.

He grinned and rolled her under him, lifting her arms above her head.  Gripping both wrists with one big hand, he used the other hand to trace slowly down her side, dragging his thumb over her nipple.  She bit her lip, relishing the tingles shivering over her skin.

His sheer size still left her breathless at times.  Her hands were effectively trapped above her head, and he could still easily reach down and touch her toes with his free hand.  His mouth found the same nipple as his thumb, dragging a low moan from her lips.  His teeth nipped sharply and he shot her a look.  “Silence.”

Gina stared at him, her breath already coming sharper in the anticipation of what he was going to do to her.  His lips lowered to her again, gentle and teasing.  The same things would normally have her keening his name, dragging her nails across his broad shoulders.  Being unable to do either left her strung tight. 

He took his time, licking and nipping a trail across her chest and over to the other straining peak.  He drew it into his mouth, fluttering his tongue and sending sparks straight north and south.  A sharp gasp ripped from her lips, and his eye snapped to hers.  “I said _silence._ Or do I need to shut that pretty mouth for you?”

Gina bared her teeth.  “You could try,” she said.

She wasn’t sure what she expected, but being bodily hauled upright onto her knees while he launched to his feet in front of her wasn’t it.  He still had both hands trapped, and had now added her braid to the same hand.  Her breath caught as she realized she was almost at perfect eye level with his beautiful throbbing hard-on.   

He roughly jerked her head back, gazing down with a ferocious glimmer to his eye.  “You remember your safe word?  Because you might need it,” he snarled.  “Mouth open.”

Gina thought about disobeying, offering him sass in return.  But the fire in his eye made the flames in her belly intensify, and the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him.  Her jaw opened submissively.

He traced his finger across her lips and then slipped it inside her mouth.  She made to suck on it, but he shook his head.  “Leave it,” he commanded.

As he traced slowly over the contours of her tongue, she savoured the flavour of him.  He withdrew the finger, and slowly guided her head to his waiting cock.  Gina couldn’t help tensing, knowing her jaw simply couldn’t open enough to accommodate him.  Sensing her hesitation, he paused, giving her the chance to say the word.  She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.  Not yet.

He slowly pushed himself into her mouth, a groan rumbling in his throat.  She tightened her lips and he hissed a breath.  “Don’t.”  She relaxed her lips.  “ _I’m_ going to fuck this pretty little mouth.  And maybe you’ll learn to shut it the first time you’re told,” he growled.

Gina felt a little shiver chase up her spine.  She was entirely at his mercy.   “Eyes on mine, Kadan,” he whispered. 

She lifted her eyes to his.  He began to slowly thrust into her mouth, biting his lip as he did.  There was a moment where she thought her jaw would snap from the utter girth of him, but just as she hit that limit, he pulled out, leaving her wanting more.  He continued, his eye fluttering closed as another groan slipped from his lips.

Gina wanted desperately to help him along, to wrap her hands down the length of him and fondle his balls, but he kept a tight hold of both hands.  He picked up speed, and began to push her mouth onto him as he thrusted, a low string of Qunlat filling her ears. 

Then, just as abruptly, he pulled out of her mouth and rasped, “Turn around.”

She fumbled to obey with her hands still imprisoned in his, but then he was at her back, his teeth sinking into the curve where her neck met her shoulder.  His free hand strayed south, testing her and coming away coated in her juices.  He lifted them to his lips and cleaned one off with his tongue before presenting the other to her. 

She eagerly took his finger into her mouth, savouring her own flavours mingled with his saltiness.  “So sweet,” he whispered, pulling his finger free from her lips.

He shifted and aligned his hips with hers, sliding the length of himself along her.  She repressed the whimper of desire bubbling up from her throat, desperate to have him inside her.  He hadn’t rescinded the order of silence, and she didn’t want him to stop.  Oh god, please don’t stop.

Then he was easing himself inside her, waiting for her to accommodate every inch before moving again.  She could feel him trembling with the effort.  When he was fully seated, he reached around with his free hand and strummed lightly over her clit.

The sensation arched her back, and she barely stopped the cry of longing ripping free.  He growled and thrust into her, timing his movements to take advantage of her reactions to his fingers doing their magic.  Her chest was heaving from the overload of pleasure assaulting her body, but there was no escape from it.  He had her trapped, and he knew it.

“You want to scream my name, don’t you?”  He grated in her ear.  “Announce to this entire camp how good I’m giving it to you.  Don’t you?”

She nodded, barely managing to stay silent.  He laughed, the sound like dark chocolate to her ears.  “I should deny you this climax, Kadan.  Teach you the consequences of being lippy.”  He shuddered as he drove himself inside her again.  “Nothing stopping me,” he whispered, nipping her earlobe. 

Then his thumb made a firm circle and she launched over the edge, like her entire body was one taut string snapped free.  As the shudders swept through her, he growled, “Who fucking owns you?”

“The Iron Bull,” she said, the words fumbling past her lips.

“Louder,” he snapped, driving into her again. 

Gina met him thrust for thrust as best she could, and growled, “The Iron _fucking_ Bull.”

His head fell back and he began to heave with his own climax, his hands gripping almost painfully on her wrists.  His chest was thrumming from the force of his heartbeat.  Gina pressed into him, wishing she could bury herself into him.

After a few minutes, he slowly released her wrists.  “Easy,” he whispered, massaging at each shoulder as she lowered her arms.  They tingled sharply, but with his brisk rubbing, they quickly went back to normal.  She sighed and let her head loll back against his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss against her neck.  “Still no safe word, eh?”

She smirked at the Canadian-ism she’d implanted into his vernacular.  “Not even close,” she said.

Bull sighed.  “Well, there’s always next time.”

A tingle of anticipation washed through her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...man he's yummy...


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few scenes before the big battle...

Gina swung off of Brego, utterly wiped out.  She stripped his gear off, then rubbed the itchy spots from his bridle and ruffled his forelock.  “I’m sure glad I’ve got you, Brego.”

Bull’s hand slid over her back.  “What about me?”

Her heart swelled.  “Happy beyond reason,” she said, turning to wrap her arms around him.  

His heart thumped steadily under her ear as they stood together for a moment.  Then Brego shoved his nose into her back, demanding attention.  Bull laughed and gave him a playful shove.  “Hey now, wait your turn!”

Gina lifted on her toes and kissed his cheek before turning and giving Brego the cookie hiding in her pocket.  He took it eagerly, then sighed and turned to his hay.  Bull gave her braid a gentle tug.  “I suppose we should go meet with the others.”

She nodded and tucked herself into his side as they walked to the main campsite.  The Inquisition forces spread across the broad valley, taking Gina’s breath away at the sheer number of them.  “This is surreal,” she murmured.  

Bull nodded.  “I think it’s the biggest show of force I’ve seen.”

“Do you think we have enough people?”

He pressed his lips together.  “Against a demon army?  I really don’t know, Kadan.  You heard the guy.  They don’t get tired, they don’t need to be healed.  It is actually the perfect army, if you can maintain control of it.”

She shivered and pressed tighter to his side, grateful that he chosen to forgive her.  Their weeklong separation had been unbearable.  Lesson learned.  She would never shut him out again.

His thumb traced lightly over her shoulder.  “You okay?”

She took a deep breath, and shook her head.  “I don’t know.  There are a lot of people relying on me, and I don’t know if I’m up to that challenge.”

He turned to face her and gripped both shoulders.  “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.  And I’ve met the world’s strongest Qunari.  Nice guy, by the way.”  His finger traced down the side of her face.  “You need to have faith in yourself.  You’ve been training hard.  Now it’s time to go to work and let it pay off.”

Gina rested her forehead against his chest.  “I wish I had one ounce of your confidence.”

“Take as much as you like,” he whispered, holding her tight.

***

Bull’s eye ached from straining over maps and building layouts in the dim light.  They’d been in the little stone room all day, drawing plans and devising the best strategy against the old fortress.  Trebuchets were already on the way to their final position. 

The General pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  “This isn’t going to be easy, but we will get you through the gate.  From there, it’s on you.  We need to get to Clarel, try to reason with her.”

Gina frowned.  “No pressure, right?”

Cullen gave her a tired smile.  “It’s only the fate of Thedas on your shoulders.  What’s the big deal?”

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Was that sarcasm?  General, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

He grinned briefly before turning to look out the window.  His shoulders stiffened, and he said, “We’ll send the attack command at sundown.  Go rest.”

Bull nodded and wrapped an arm around Gina, following Dorian and Varric as they exited the room.  Cullen called, “Oh, Gina.  I forgot…”  He rummaged in a small chest and dug out a small package.  Crossing the room, he passed it to her.  “Dalish thought you needed a good luck charm.”

Gina accepted it and fumbled with the wrappings.  Her eyes lit with delight.  “It’s the Demon Slayer,” she breathed.  Cullen flinched at the term, but kept the pleasant expression on his face.  Bull was happy to see the man recovering his equilibrium.  Gina gripped his arm and said, “Thank you, Cullen.”

He shrugged and turned almost as pink as the little blade in her hand.  “It was all Dalish.”

She shook her head.  “You were the delivery boy.  And I think that counts.”

An amused look came to his face.  “Yes, well, I try to do my part.”

Gina smiled and lifted a hand.  Returning to Bull’s side, she flicked the knife experimentally.  “Have I mentioned what _great_ people your Chargers are?” she asked him.

Bull grinned.  “I have great taste,” he said.

She gave him one of her signature smiles, making his heart skip a beat.  As they walked through the encampment, she fitted the blade and its holster to her belt.  Having it there seemed to harden her resolve. 

They reached their little neighborhood and Gina was latched onto by Sera.  “Heard you’ve become even more badass.  Is that possible?”

Before Gina could reply, the elf dragged her away.  Bull watched her go, his gut tightening as the reality of their situation began to sink in.  Tonight was the biggest test she’d ever face.  As much faith as he had in her abilities, he couldn’t help the twist of fear burrowing into his gut.  There was no way he’d be able to stay at her side in the upcoming chaos. 

Cassandra jostled him lightly.  “You look like you need a good sparring session.”

A slow smile came to his face.  “Seeker, it’s almost like you're a mind reader.”

She smirked.  “It can be difficult to see through the cobwebs at times.”

He laughed.  “Okay.  You are going to regret that one.”

***

Dorian shook his head and pressed his hand against Bull’s side.  “Vishante kaffas.  In three hours we’re going to battle, and you get yourself a broken rib.”

Gina lifted a brow.  “And you’re saying you tripped and fell into a fence post?”

Bull wouldn’t meet her eye.  “Yup.”

Cassandra snorted loudly, earning a murderous glare from the Qunari.  Gina sighed.  “Will he be in fighting shape, Doc?”

Dorian scowled.  “Of course he will.  _If_ he stays still.”

She smirked, knowing that Bull was fighting against revealing his ticklish spot.  “Maybe you should wiggle your fingers more,” she goaded, earning her own dirty look.

Finally Dorian was satisfied and rose to his feet.  “Now stay away from violent fence posts,” he admonished.

Bull sneered and stretched his side gingerly.  Gina crossed to him and began to fuss with his gear, making sure everything was fitted correctly and in perfect working order.  He watched her for a moment before catching her hands and kissing them.  “You don’t need to do that, Kadan.”

She swallowed hard and nodded.  “Yes I do.  I need to keep busy or I’m going to start thinking.”

“Well, have I got the job for you,” he whispered, drawing her into his arms and kissing the tip of her nose.

***

She was shaking from head to toe at his side, staring up at the fortress.  Bull felt the rush of adrenaline pouring into his veins and gritted his teeth tightly.  “You got this, Kadan.”

Gina turned wide eyes to his.  “I’ve never cooked for you.”

He blinked, caught off-guard.  “No, you haven’t.”

“I used to love cooking,” she said.  “I want to cook for you.”

He swallowed hard.  “You will.  After all this demon bullshit.  And it’s going to be awesome.  I assume.”

She nodded firmly.  “After.”

“I hate fish.”  He cleared his throat.  “I mean, I’d eat it if you made it.  But I really hope you don’t.  Because fish is yucky.”

A small smile trembled at the corner of her lips.  “No fish.  Got it.”

They both turned to face the fortress again.  She took hold of his offered hand. 

And they shook together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned. Three parts to come over the next week!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One

Gina marched behind the massive battering ram.  If she closed her eyes, she’d swear she was in a theater watching Lord of the Rings.  The only thing missing was the ominous chant of “Grond!  Grond!  Grond!”  

Cullen had ordered her protected at all costs.  She didn’t know how she felt about that, but it was nice to know she’d at least reach the front doors.  

Bull was just behind her right shoulder, while Hawke filed along at her left.  A row of soldiers with tall shields guided them forward.  Arrows bounced sharply against their metal fronts, making her flinch more than once.  

She was armed with a wicked dagger, curved and deadly.  Dalish’s Demon Killer sat at her hip.  She clutched at the little blade for a moment, seeking the strength of it.  The adrenaline shakes had begun to subside as they moved, but the further they moved, the more terrified she felt.  

From behind her, Sera shouted a stream of curses at the archers lining the walls above them, and took the occasional pot shot as she flitted through the group.  Bull laughed and roared, “Good one!” when one of her arrows took out two of the archers.

Gina stole a glance backward.  Dorian and Solas held their flanks, while Varric came straight up the center, Bianca fully at the ready.  Blackwall walked steadily at the rear, his sword held in a loose fist at his side.  Alistair, Cassandra, and Cullen were ahead of the battering ram, leading the charge toward the massive front doors.  

The forward movement stopped abruptly, and Gina watched as the soldiers began hauling back on the ropes, making the monster-sized door crasher slowly swing back and forth.  Cullen had called it and the trebuchets “modern siege equipment”, which she found somewhat amusing.  What would he think of _actual_ modern siege equipment?  Tiny charges that could blast through walls three feet thick like butter.  Missiles that would laugh at the stone walls ahead of them, reduce them to rubble in seconds. 

Probably he’d wet himself in delight.  Bull too.

The first contact with the door shook the bridge beneath their feet.  Gina eyed the narrow platform nervously, hoping it was stronger than it felt.  The air filled with the sound of arrows hammering into shields.  Several soldiers cried out as their shields began to fail in the face of so many projectiles, a few of them falling dead.  Bull cursed darkly.  “Come on Red, back us up!” 

Gina looked back again, and saw a sea of flames flickering in the flat plains behind them.  A moment later Leliana must have given the order to fire.  They arced into the sky like a display of fireworks, high and terribly beautiful.  The burning arrows pelted behind the walls ahead, halting the assault on the bridge, and sending bodies tumbling to the ground below.  

The ram hammered into the doors again, the force of it making Gina stagger.  Bull steadied her, his touch more than welcome.  Towering ladders began lifting toward the walls, and Gina had another moment of déjà vu.  Only there weren’t any green screens, and these weren’t stuntmen.  These were real soldiers, hauling ass and sacrificing everything they had to stop the evil behind these walls.

A chorus of inhuman shrieks found her ears as the ladders landed hard on the walls above.  Men and women screamed as they were flung from the wall.  Gina involuntarily cringed into Bull’s side at the brute display of force.

“Steady Kadan,” he said, low and calming in her ear.  She nodded and squared her shoulders.  A moment later, the battering ram completed its job, rending the door off its hinges and shattering the wood in an ear-splitting crash.  The soldiers shouted with triumph and rushed forward.

Gina surged ahead with them, running hard to keep up.  They leapt over the twisted remains of the door and straight into a scene from hell.  One of the soldiers in front of her had his legs viciously swept out from under him.  As his head cracked to the pavement, Gina unleashed the lash of the mark into the offending demon’s face.  It shrieked and fell away.  An arrow struck its face, and then Bull slammed the business end of his axe over its head.  It simply faded into nothingness.  Sera crowed in victory.

In short order, the entry hall was clear of any immediate threat.  Cullen and Cassandra rushed over.  “Is everyone okay?” Cassandra called.

Varric said, “I think I’ve got a blister on my big toe.”

She glared at him, but didn’t respond.  Cullen grabbed Bull’s arm.  “We cannot get a foothold on the walls above.  The demons repel our soldiers faster than they can climb the ladders.”

Bull growled.  “Time for Plan B then.”

The General nodded.  “If you can reduce their numbers, we can put more muscle into our frontal assault.”

Hawke shook his head.  “We cannot delay.  If we don’t get to the inner courtyard before Clarel binds herself to a demon, there won’t be any reasoning with her.”  

“We may already be too late,” muttered Alistair.

Hawke pointed to the hallway leading to the inner court.  “We can take a small force that way, along with a few soldiers.  The rest of you can clear the walls above.”

Bull hefted his axe.  “I’ll go up.  We need brute force against these bastards.”  
  
Cassandra nodded.  “I’ll go with you.  Blackwall, Varric and Dorian too.” 

A frisson of fear skated down Gina’s spine.  Hawke nodded briskly.  “I’ll lead Gina, Sera, and Solas.”

Alistair stepped forward.  “I’ll come with you.”

Cullen agreed.  “We need to convince Clarel.  Her own Warden along with that mark might be the ticket.”

Gina swallowed hard.  “What are the chances any of the Wardens will stand down?”

Alistair shook his head.  “I hope they listen to reason.  I don’t see any one of them directly confronting Clarel, but we may convince them to stop fighting us.”

Gina nodded and turned to Bull.  “If any of them surrender…”

He nodded.  “We ain’t here to kill Wardens.  Only if they get in the way of stopping that crazy bitch.”

She nodded.  “I’ll see what I can do on my end to stop her too.”

Bull’s face went tight with worry, but he nodded stiffly.  Hawke clapped him on the arm.  “I’ll take care of her, I promise.”

Gina felt her heart racing out of control.  She hadn't expected to be separated from the Qunari.  Bull wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck and gripped firmly.  “Be _safe_ , Kadan.” 

“You too, tough guy,” she said, pulling his face to hers for a kiss.  “One for the road,” she whispered against his lips, wishing with all her might that they were back on the wall at Skyhold.

This time he gave her three.

***

Bull shouted and whipped the axe back around, bashing the Rage Demon across the face.  It tumbled to the ground with a howl.  Before it could get back up, Cassandra jammed her sword through its throat.  It gurgled and faded into nothingness.

He was coated in demon filth, the reek of it making him nauseous.  He’d been up to his armpits in blood and gore before, but it had never turned his stomach the way this shit did.  

Another demon swept in his direction, finding nothing but pain and misery for its trouble.  As it too faded away, he heard Dorian curse, his voice tight with fear.  Bull spun and saw what had his friend so concerned.  

A Pride Demon.  Easily twice as tall as Bull, its body crackling with unnatural energy.  It swept a thick arm viciously and mowed down a row of soldiers like they weren’t even standing there.

Bull tightened his grip.  About damn time they had a real challenge.

***

Gina ducked under a burst of flame and dove forward, slashing at the Mage’s knee.  Her knife severed the tendon there, sending him wailing to the ground.  His cries were silenced a moment later as a soldier plunged his knife into the man’s throat.  

The way forward was gruelling.  Every step was hard fought, it felt like the Warden forces were never ending.  Sera and Solas were a blur of missiles, magic and physical, downing demon and man alike, but it wasn’t enough.  Already more than half a dozen of their soldiers had fallen, and Hawke had the proof of a near-miss on his forehead.  

Another wave of Mages and demons rushed them, and Gina shouted in frustration, whipping out hard and low with the mark.  The attack downed three demons and a Mage.  The sight set the rest back a wary step.  Sera cackled and yelled, “Yeah that’s right!  You better stay back aresholes!”

Gina trembled from the release of energy.  Solas gripped her arm tightly.  “Conserve yourself,” he said.  “Let us do the heavy lifting.  For now.”

She nodded and gripped her dagger tightly.  Hawke and Alistair surged forward in tandem, working like a brutal machine of death.  The soldiers with them cried out and joined the mayhem.

***

The demon landed a hard punch against his jaw and Bull skidded across the stone, stunned at the brute power the demon held.  It almost made him jealous, until he remembered that the thing was bound to a measly Mage.  That wasn’t _real_ strength.  He lunged back to his feet with a growl and shouted, “That’s it?  This is the best Corypheus can do?”

The Pride Demon bellowed at him and swung its arm high for a crushing blow.  Too bad the move left those big meaty ribs exposed.  Bull crunched the blade of his axe into them with as much force as he could muster.  

The beast wailed and jerked away, ripping the axe out of his hands.  It staggered a few paces and then Cassandra took a chunk out of its hamstring.  As it toppled to the ground, Bull ripped a knife off his belt and raced forward, burying it to the hilt in the thing’s eye socket.  At the same time, Varric fired a bolt in between the eyes of its Mage Master, dropping him like a rag doll.  

With a last roar of rage, it melted away, leaving Bull’s axe laying on the ground.  He picked it up and wrinkled his nose as his hand slipped on the blackened demon ichor coating the handle.  “Oh come on.  That was albino wyvern hide.”

Varric shook his head.  “Just wipe it off.  I’ll get you a new grip later.”

“Will it be albino wyvern hide?”  Bull scowled and answered his own question.  “ _No_ , because they aren’t exactly common.”

The dwarf smirked.  “I promise you’ll like it just as much.”  

Bull grumbled and got as much gunk off as he could, mourning the perfectly broken in leather grip. 

***

They raced around another corner.  Gina was already exhausted, and they were barely halfway to their goal.  “Damn demons,” gasped Hawke at her side. 

A group of Warden Warriors clustered in the center of the next room, battling against a swarm of Warden Mages.  “Please, this is madness,” one cried.  The Mages turned a deaf ear, sending volley after volley of magical energy their way.

Gina’s crew made short work of the demons and Mages, and then turned to the warriors.  “Stay back,” said a red haired woman threateningly.

Gina lifted a hand.  “We’re not here to kill Wardens.  Where is Clarel?”

The woman eyed her suspiciously, but then noticed Alistair at her side.  “Brother, can we trust the Inquisition?”

He nodded firmly.  “They don’t believe Clarel is right either.”

Her face hardened.  “She is on the upper level of the courtyard.  We’ll lower our swords.  Deal with her as you must.  End this foolishness.”

Hawke said, “Spread the word, would you?  Our friends are currently trying to eliminate the demons above.  Hate to see them take out more of your warrior force.”

The woman nodded and barked an order.  The Wardens with her scattered in pairs in all directions.  She pointed to a hallway that looked half ruined.  “This leads to the upper courtyard.  They seem to have missed seeing it.”

Gina raised her brow and turned to Hawke and Alistair.  “What do you think?”

Alistair furrowed his brow.  “We should split up.”

Hawke shook his head vigorously.  “No.  Our numbers are thin enough as it is.”

“Our numbers are fine.”

Gina frowned.  “We don’t need a large force to go up from the sounds of things.  Alistair and I could go up while the rest of you push forward.”

Sera paced nervously.  “Come on, we’re sitting ducks,” she said.  

The redhead cleared her throat.  “I’ll go with them.”

Gina shot her an appreciative glance.  “You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do.  She’s responsible for butchering us wholesale.  I’ll do what I can to avenge my fallen brethren.”

Hawke scowled.  “Fine.  But no risks.  Move silent, and if there’s even a hint that they’ve got that hall covered, you get your cute behind back to us.  And if Bull asks, this is all _his_ idea,” he said, pointing at Alistair, who sneered.

She nodded.  “Got it.  Let’s move.”

***

As Bull and his group hacked and blasted their way through, he noticed more and more Warden Warriors either leaving their swords sheathed or actively fighting their Mage comrades.  Gina must have convinced them that the Inquisition was on their side.  Not that he was surprised.  She could charm the birds out of the trees. 

They hit the last demon strongpoint and went to work.  Blackwall was singing a song as he cheerfully cut down demon after demon, while Bull pretended not to notice that the man didn’t turn his blade against a single Warden. 

It didn’t matter.  The ones he avoided were quickly taken down by someone else.  Bull himself took out three Mages in a single swooping spin.  His hand didn’t feel right on the grip anymore, which only served to heighten his irritation with this whole bullshit. 

Honestly.  Who slaughtered their own men like cattle because some damn Vint told them to?  It was ridiculous.  However this battle ended, that woman was going to pay for her stupidity.  He would personally see to that.

As the last Rage Demon slipped from existence under his axe blade, they turned toward the centre of the fortress.  An eerie green streak lit the sky there, making Bull nervous.  He pointed.  “We need to get down there.  Cullen can take care of the ramparts.”

They hustled down the stairs, Varric and Dorian picking off any stragglers they encountered.  Bull was fighting to keep his wind.  He’d been working his ass off, but no amount of training would have made the heavy work easier.  No one else looked any better than he felt, although Cassandra was still almost immaculately clean.  If you didn’t count the streak of demon gore on her cheek that Bull suspected she didn’t know was there.

As they pushed further toward the courtyard, the forces confronting them thinned to almost nothing.  From the corpse count, Gina’s group hadn’t had it any easier.  He worried, hoping she wasn’t taking any risks. 

***

Gina moved silently between the two Wardens.  So far they’d only run across one Mage-Demon pair, which Alistair took down efficiently.  As they passed the bodies, the redhead whispered a short prayer for the Mage. 

The hall went narrow as it twisted back on itself and then ended in a spiral staircase.  Like the old castles in Europe she’d explored, these steps were much taller than modern stairs.  By the time they reached the top, her legs were on fire and her lungs were heaving from the effort.

She turned to the redhead and whispered, “What’s your name, Warden?”

“Warden Vissa, ma’am,” she whispered back.

Gina gave her a half smile.  “Nice to meet you, Warden Vissa.”

The woman didn’t smile in return.  “I wish it weren’t necessary for your forces to be here,” she muttered.

“You and me both,” said Gina.

Alistair pushed his palm toward the ground, lowering he did.  Both women followed suit, winding up in a combat crawl of sorts as they approached the edge of the tall balcony.  Gina’s heart jolted at the sight below them.

A ring of stones lay in the middle of the courtyard.  Mages and demons stood in a larger circle around it, facing outward defensively.  A very large Rift hung in the centre of it all, twisting and roiling slowly.  Her shoulder stung, but she pushed the energy back.  It wasn’t time yet.

A woman with close cropped hair stood on a parapet directly below their position.  Alistair mouthed, “Clarel.”

Gina scowled when Clarel was joined by Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, though her mood brightened when she noticed he was still cradling his arm.  Good.  Prick.

A young girl came to the top of the stairs and faced the woman, trembling.  Gina had to strain her ears to hear their words.  “Are you ready for this, child?”

Livius sneered.  “The Inquisition is closing in.  There is no time for sentimentality.”

Clarel faced him and said harshly, “It may not mean anything in Tervinter, but this woman is giving her life.  It is a sacred duty, and one that we must acknowledge.”

Giving her life?  Gina tensed and began to rise.  Alistair put a hand on her shoulder and, heeding the harsh words of her love echoing in her head, she sank back to her belly.  Now was not the time to fly by the seat of her pants.

It took everything in her willpower to leave the woman to her gruesome ceremony.  As she whipped the blade across the girl’s throat, the doors to the courtyard crashed open.  Hawke’s group spilled through it, lifting their weapons.  Hawke’s voice rang across the cobbled stones.  “Clarel, stop!”

Livius cut the air with his hand.  “Eliminate them!  We must complete the ritual!”

“You’re playing right into his hand,” cried Hawke.  “Can’t you see it?”

“Yes, how dare I aid our Wardens in their battle to control the Blight and eliminate the Darkspawn,” sneered Livius.  “So it requires blood magic.  Hate me for that all you want, but the Wardens are simply doing their duty!”

Clarel was nodding as Livius spoke, and when he fell silent, she cried, “We make the sacrifices no one else will.  Our Warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them!”

“And then your Tervinter ally binds them to Corypheus,” snapped Solas.  “Can’t you see it?”

Clarel staggered a step at the name.  “Corypheus?  But...”

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel,” said Livius, gripping her arm firmly.  “Do not let them get under your skin.”

The woman wiped a weary hand over her brow.  Gina shot a look at Alistair, and he nodded.  She didn’t hesitate any further, launching to her feet and dropping to the ledge below, the two Wardens at her heels.  Livius squawked and spun around, while Clarel turned and leveled her staff at Gina’s face. 

Gina lifted her hands to the side, showing that her weapon was holstered.  “Sorry to interrupt, Livius.  How’s the arm, by the way?”

A strangled sound rattled in his throat and he raised his staff menacingly.  Gina wagged a finger at him.  “Bad form, Livius.”

He glowered at her, but the sight of two seething Wardens at her back apparently made him too nervous to continue the threat.  Clarel frowned and lifted her brow.  “Who are you?”

Flicking the clasps of her leather jacket open, Gina dragged it aside, revealing the mark.  “No one important, really.”

Clarel stared in shock.  “So it’s true?”

Gina shrugged and closed her jacket, strolling forward.  “Yeah.  Want to know something else interesting?  Wardens were there too.  Along with Corypheus.”

The woman’s face went scarlet.  “That is not possible!”

“Until a second ago  _I_ wasn't possible.”  Gina snapped.  "Yet here I stand.  How much further proof do you need that something stinks?" 

“But he’s dead!”

Gina sneered.  “Is that what the Magister told you?”

She shook her head.  “He was killed in Kirkwall.  His body sealed in the Vinmark prison.”

“Is there no end to the lies you will tell to get your way?” said Livius, the words dripping with sarcasm.

Clarel frowned and turned away.  Gina snarled.  “Are you that blind, Clarel?  Can’t you see he’s manipulating you?  Twisting your fear against you?”

“Be silent,” snapped the woman.

“What does he have to gain?”  Gina grabbed her arm and pulled her around.  “Ask him.  What does he get out of this?”

“I offered aid when no one else would listen,” said Livius, his voice silken.  “I had nothing to gain then, and I have nothing to gain now.”

Clarel nodded stiffly.  Gina sighed heavily.  “You’re not a stupid woman.  Why are you letting him do this?”

Clarel shoved Gina back a step.  “I am doing what must be done for the good of everyone in this world.  If you cannot see that, then we have nothing further to discuss.”  Then woman barked, “Let it through!”

To Gina’s horror, the Mages turned and raised their palms toward the Rift.  It swelled and expanded, and ominous growls filled the air.  “Yes,” breathed Livius.  “Be ready, Clarel.  This one is truly worthy of your great strength.”

“Clarel, don’t do this,” cried Alistair.  “The only reason we’re standing against you is because you are being misused!”

“They showed us mercy,” said Vissa.  “They didn’t have to do that.”

Gina crossed her arms.  “I guess it’s up to you to do the right thing, Clarel.  But either way, this ritual is not going to happen.  By choice or by force.”

The woman turned slowly, eyeing Gina again.  “They were truly there?” she whispered.

Gina nodded sharply.  “As was Corypheus.”

Clarel shot a glance at Livius.  “We need to investigate this further.  If Corypheus is involved…”

He sneered and said, “Or perhaps I need to bring in an ally with the strength you lack.”  With that, he slammed the end of his staff on the stone floor.  A breath later, a howling shriek filled the air.

***

The Rift flared brighter, hastening their steps as they raced down the final hallway.  As they poured into the courtyard, Bull heard the asshole from the Western Approach shout, “My Master knew you would fail me, Clarel.  He sends you this gift in return!”

A massive black dragon swept into view, shrieking and blasting the courtyard with a massive ball of energy.  Bull dove out of the way, scrambling back to his feet and searching desperately for Gina.  He couldn’t see her, couldn’t find her.  Then he heard her voice, urgent.  “Do you finally see the truth?  Clarel, you're his pawn!”

With dismay, he realized that she was up on the same platform as the Venatori controlling the dragon.  The Warden Commander was staring up at the dragon, her face slack with shock.  Livius turned to level his staff at Gina, but Clarel lashed him across the face with a flare from her staff.  He hit the ground, wailing in agony.

The dragon howled in fury and blasted the courtyard again, this time aiming for the high platform.  Gina was suddenly shoved aside by a redhead Bull hadn’t ever seen before.  The miss was narrow, but now Clarel’s eyes were locked tightly on the dragon, her lips twisting with determination.

The dragon and Clarel began trading blows, fast and hard.  Rock and debris rained down on the courtyard, forcing everyone to take cover.  Bull watched the scene unfolding intently, praying Gina would get the hell out of there. 

Then Livius was on his feet, shrieking “Kill them all!” 

The Warden Mages in their midst stiffened, and the demons snarled.  Bull tightened his grip on the axe, readying for another brutal assault. 

***

Gina shook her head, dazed.  Her fingers came away from the back of her head bloody.  Vissa lay over her legs, limp.  She quickly checked the woman, but felt her heart drop.  No pulse.  The woman had sacrificed herself to save Gina.  Tears sprang into her eyes. 

Livius screamed his fool head off and took off through a doorway.  Clarel sent one last blow in the direction of the dragon and took off at his heels.  The hideous dragon launched into the air, following the pair’s escape. 

Alistair was suddenly grabbing at Gina, hauling her to her feet.  She tilted for a moment, fighting for her bearings. 

Howls and the clash of weapons below dragged her attention away from the hallway.  Mages, demons, and her people were fighting.  More Warden Mages poured into the courtyard, overwhelming the Inquisition’s meager numbers.  Alistair shouted, “The blood magic.  Livius still holds sway over the Mages!”

Gina heard a familiar shout of rage and spotted Bull.  He spun and scythed the axe faster than a man that big should be able to move, but it wasn’t enough.  With growing terror, she saw a pair of demons tackle him to the ground. 

She raced to the edge of the balcony and saw a long chain.  Scanning its length, she saw it hooked high above the courtyard.  Without another thought, she bolted forward, lashing the mark’s power into the base of the chain as she landed against it, clinging tightly. 

The chain broke free, and she swung fast.  Air whistled in her ears as she desperately aimed for the melee below, timing her release carefully.  Demons and Mages converged on the downed Qunari. 

Perfect. 

She let go and aimed feet first into the first demon, sending it sprawling into the others, toppling half a dozen like dominoes.  She rolled to her feet and sent another three back into the Fade with a vicious strike from the mark.  Bull roared and surged to his feet, hammering his axe through the skull of a massive Sloth Demon. 

Gina launched forward and rammed her knee into the gut of a Mage, pounding both fists over the back of his head and dropping him like a sack of hammers. 

Bull shouted, “Down!”  She dropped to her belly and felt the wind from his weapon as he whipped it hard and low, slicing the legs of another demon out from under it.  Then his hand was on the back of her jacket, hauling her upright.

“Kadan,” he said, worry and relief colouring his voice as he quickly ran his hands over her.

Her head throbbed, but otherwise she was fine.  “We need to go after Clarel.  The soldiers are going to have to hold the fortress.” 

He nodded briskly and shouted to the others.  “Move out!”

*** 

There was no time to worry, or to think about the wild risk she’d taken by going onto the same balcony as that crazy Magister.  Bull was going to have words with Hawke.  If this was how he fulfilled promises…

Their path was blocked by another group of Mages and Demons.  Gina snarled and the mark flared to life again.  The few who didn’t fall under the attack were picked off by Sera and Dorian. 

A long set of stairs rose ahead of them.  Gina’s step faltered.  “Really?” she groaned. 

Bull couldn’t help grinning.  “Want me to carry you?”

She shot him a nasty look before returning his smile.  “I’d challenge you to a race, but I don’t want to embarrass you in front of our friends.”

He laughed.  “Big talk for such a small lady.”

They moved forward in unison, climbing in silence.  As they neared the top, the shriek of the dragon filled their ears.  Gina froze for a moment, staring ahead in trepidation.  Then, without warning, she spun and planted her lips against his, desperate and crushing.  Bull returned the embrace, feeling her heart pounding with fear. 

Then she pulled away, her eyes taking on a hard glint.  No longer was she just his Kadan.  She was a vicious creature, ready to defend her people to the end.  Without a word, she turned and ran onto the high parapet.

Bull sprinted behind her, but before they got far, the dragon unleashed another volley of energy their way.  He cursed as he lost his footing and landed with a crunch on the stone floor.  His hip flared with pain, making him gasp and wheeze. 

Dorian was at his side in a blink.  “Don’t move!” he commanded.  Gina was helping Sera back to her feet on the other side of the parapet.  Heat swept over his hip as Dorian muttered a low phrase.  The damage began to knit itself, a feeling that creeped him out no matter how often he reminded himself that it was a good thing to get healed.

Ahead, he saw Clarel advancing on the Magister, her body wrapped with brilliant blue bands of energy.  She was shouting something, but they were too far away for him to hear.  Gina patted Sera on the arm and shot Bull a glance before turning to join Clarel.

The Warden Commander flicked her hand and the Venatori slammed into the ground, limp.  The sight made Bull grin fiercely.  Gina reached the woman’s side and touched her arm.  As the woman turned to look at her, the dragon suddenly appeared behind Clarel, snatching her in its deadly maw and flying away. 

Gina shouted and unleashed the mark.  A long line flashed away from her and curled around the dragon.  Hampered, it landed on the walls above with a crash.  Clarel’s body fell to the ground.

Gina raced toward her, but the dragon sprang down and landed with a long growl, trapping her against the open wall of the parapet.  Bull shouted and launched to his feet, running desperately to her aid.

As he reached the Warden, he saw her hand lift and glow red.  Then she dropped it and the floor exploded.

***

Gina stared down the dragon, disconcerted by the all-too-human look in its eye.  The thing hissed, revealing teeth the length of her forearm.  Along with the deadly looking spines coating its body, the Crestwood dragon looked like a gecko in comparison.

As it tensed, she heard Clarel's voice, weak and strained.  "In war, victory.  In peace, vigilance.  In death.."  The dragon charged as Clarel shouted, "Sacrifice!"

The world rocked, throwing Gina to the floor.  The ground beneath the dragon crumbled, and it fell with an enraged shriek.  Bull's voice reached her ears, high and desperate.  "Kadan!   _Run!_ "

Then she felt an ominous tilt.  Scrambling to her feet, she realized that the Warden Commander had saved her from the dragon, but in the effort, had ripped the end of the rampart free from its moorings.  

She began to run, staggering as chunks of the floor heaved and dropped away.  It was like climbing the wrong way up an escalator that kept getting faster.  Her breaths ripped from her chest, staccato with panic as she began to run on all fours. 

Her eyes locked on Bull as he raced forward along the side of the crumbling floor.  Aiming his way, she leapt and climbed the tumbling rocks, moving on pure luck and instinct.  He reached the furthest point he could and stretched her way.  "Jump!"

With every last ounce of her strength and determination, she threw herself through the air, reaching desperately.

Their fingers brushed as her toe caught on the edge of a rock and dragged her off course.  The last thing she heard as she tumbled through the air was his heartbreaking howl.  "Kadan!   _No!_ "

Then her world went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please!! Speculation welcome as well!
> 
> Stay tuned for Part Two!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two!

Bull strained forward, shrieking at the top of his lungs, fighting to get back to the edge.  She couldn’t be dead.  She couldn’t!  It was all a cruel trick.

Another body piled on him, forcing him away from the crumbling stone.  His shrieks turned into convulsive sobs, the force of them making it hard to breathe.  “Kadan…” he whimpered, collapsing onto his knees.

The bodies struggling against him fell away, but he didn’t bother moving.  Couldn’t muster the effort to raise his head. 

Gone.  She was just…gone.

The widening of her eyes the moment she realized that he couldn’t save her played over and over in his mind.  He had failed her, watched her fall into a cloud of dust and debris with no chance of survival.  The drop was over one hundred feet.  They would never even find her body.   

Someone else was crying, pressing against his side, pulling his arm around themselves.  Another pair of arms wrapped around his neck, murmuring something he couldn’t hear over the roaring in his ears. 

His Kadan was no more.

***

Gina felt an ominously familiar sensation clinging to her skin before sound rushed to fill her ears again.  The ground flew at her face and she screamed, flinging her arms out to catch herself.

Green wrapped around her and time suddenly slowed.  She was still falling, but in slow motion.  She bumped into the ground lightly, and struggled to her feet. 

Panic seized her as she recognized the now-familiar landscape of the Fade.  How had she gotten here?  Her shoulder burned.  Had the mark had reacted to her panic and saved her?

It didn’t explain the soft landing, although she had a distinct sensation of now being upside down, even though everything looked normal.  Well, as normal as this hell-hole would probably ever appear. 

She took a moment to scan her surroundings.  Nothing had improved since the last time she’d been there.  In fact, it looked even more chaotic.  More sounds reached her ears, setting her teeth on edge.  There was a lot of activity in this area, and she needed to get a move on.

Bull’s anguished cries echoed in her mind.  Did he know?  Did he see the flash of light through the choking cloud of debris?

***

What had been low murmurs began to sharpen.  “There is no time.  We’ve got to find this guy and break his hold on the Wardens.  Otherwise we  _ all _ die here today, and Orlais will fall in less than a week.”

Bull didn’t care.  The sobs had receded, leaving him hollow and broken.  Sera was curled into his side, trembling with grief of her own.  Dorian had his arms around Bull’s neck.  The Mage straightened and hissed, “We can spare a moment, for pity’s sake.”

“I know this is difficult, but we’re not just talking about ourselves.”  It was Hawke, his voice strained and raw.  “Everything depends on our success here.”

Tears slipped silently down Bull’s face, dripping onto his chest.  His throat felt like it had been shredded from the inside out.  There was no primal need to rage, as there had been on the Storm Coast.  Here and now the whole world could collapse on itself, and he’d welcome it. 

Without her, there was no reason to carry on.

***

Gina cautiously moved over a bridge, not risking a peek over the edge at the river below.  She had the Demon Slayer in a tight fist.  Her curved dagger must have tumbled to the mountains below her. 

She glanced high along the horizon, fixating on the Rift hanging there.  It seemed impossibly far away, but it was the only way forward that she could see.  A vague sense of worry began to fill her.  What if it didn’t lead back to Thedas?

Quickly burying that thought, she forced herself to keep moving.  There was nothing else to do but try.

“Please let me see him one last time,” she whispered, unsure who exactly was supposed to be listening.

Gina approached a clearing.  Her ears strained through the eerie stillness.  The occasional chatter and moan lifted her hair on end, hustled her steps along. 

Then she saw a person standing in the center of the clearing.  Catching her breath, she quickly stepped behind cover.  When she peeked out cautiously, they were gone. 

Then, a dreadful sense that someone was watching her made her skin tingle all over.  Turning sharply, she barely swallowed the scream in her throat. 

***

Someone pulled Sera from his side.  He let his arm fall limp.  “Bull, we must move,” murmured Cassandra, her hands gentle on his shoulder.

He didn’t react.  He couldn’t.  There was nothing left inside him, nothing left to give.  An explosion made the ground shudder beneath them.  Maybe the ground would swallow him whole, end his misery. 

Then a hand cracked across his face, rocking his head back and leaving him with the taste of blood in his mouth.  Bull snarled and snapped his eye forward.  Hawke stood there, his face fierce as he shrugged Cassandra off.  “Get on your feet,” he barked.  “She gave us everything she had.  Don’t you dare curl up and die without fighting to make her sacrifice worthwhile.”

Bull curled his lip and turned his face away.  The next hit sprawled him to his side, and he barely managed to catch his fall.  "You selfish prick," yelled Hawke.  "You were never worthy of her!"

Fury ignited, low and hot in his gut.  When Hawke’s foot swung at his belly, he caught it and ripped the man’s legs out from under him.  He planted his hand on Hawke’s throat, breathing hard and mindless with rage.

Cassandra shoved at him, shouting wordlessly.  After a long moment, he relented, rising to his feet.  Hawke coughed and gagged before struggling to his feet.  “About time you came back to your senses.  Can we get a move on now?” the man rasped. 

The simmering rage began to surge through his body.  Bull looked out over the nothingness beyond the man.  The world that had swallowed his love whole needed _his_ help.  The one she had fought to preserve, though she owed it nothing.

He would not die for their sake, but he would die for her.  And he’d make the bastards pay for her loss every step of the way.

***

Alita stood two paces away, her head tilted curiously.  “It is Gina, right?”

Gina stumbled away, lifting the knife threateningly.  “Stay back!”

The woman lifted both hands, with a strange flicker of distortion.  “Please.  I’m here to help.”

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England,” snarled Gina.

Another strange flicker.  “We’ve been here together before,” she said.  “Do you remember?”

Gina blinked.  “No.  I don’t.”

“I forgot too,” said Alita.  She turned and Gina realized that the woman was floating, not walking. 

“Are you a ghost?” she asked, unsure if she wanted the answer.

A little tinkle of laughter came from the form.  “If that makes this easier for you to accept, sure!”

Gina narrowed her eyes, but there wasn’t time to sit and debate anything.  “Where exactly are we?”

A shimmer swept over the form.  “The realm of the Nightmare.”

Gina scowled.  “It’s always something tragic or moody with this place.  Nightmare.  Blood magic.  Corruption.  Blight.  Do you people have something against puppies, rainbows, and unicorns?”

Alita didn’t answer.  Sweeping forward, she lifted an arm, pointing to a few glowing balls of light, hovering in the air.  “When we were here, the demon stole from us.  These are your memories, Gina.”

Curiosity prickled at her.  “ _ My _ memories?”  She stepped forward cautiously.  One of the lights drifted closer, and the mark on her shoulder fizzled, drawing the light into itself.  With a surge of clarity, the events at the Temple of Ashes sharpened.  The hulking form of Corypheus lunging her way, the searing pain of the orb where it was attached to her shoulder. 

Another light floated toward her, drawn by the energy of her mark.  It wound around her before sighing and slipping through the mark.  Pain clapped through her head as new memories burst into life. 

_ Pain lanced through her shoulder.  Gina could hardly breathe from the agony of it.  _

_ The blond woman jerked Gina to her feet.  “What have you done?” she shrieked. _

_ Gina yanked her arm free and staggered away a step, clutching her shoulder.  “Me?  Who the hell were those people?  Who the hell are you?” _

_ They glared at each other, breathing heavily.  The blond lifted her hand and put it in Gina’s face.  “What is happening to me?” _

_ A brilliant green gash crossed the woman’s palm.  Gina stared at it in horror.  “How the hell should I know?”  The pain in her shoulder burrowed deeper, making her cry out.  Tentatively, she peeled back her windbreaker and swore loudly.  A matching mark was spreading across her shoulder, high on the point of it and angling down.  “What the fuck?” _

_ The woman suddenly gasped.  “Maker…what are you wearing?” _

_ “Is that really important right now?” _

_ The woman stepped closer and touched the blue windbreaker tentatively.  “I’ve never seen anything like it,” she breathed.  “It’s slippery.” _

_ “Nylon tends to be,” muttered Gina.  She took the opportunity to look at the woman more carefully.  The armour was dull and dented, and the clothing underneath drab.  From what little she knew about armour, it seemed to be poorly fitted, making it seem like the woman was playing dress-up.  “Where exactly am I?” _

_ “You’re in Thedas,” said the woman.  “Where else would you be?” _

_ Thedas?  Gina swallowed hard.  “No, seriously.  Where on earth are we?” _

_ “Earth?” _

_ A tremor raced through Gina.  “Yes, Earth.  The planet on which we live.  What continent is this?  Are we still in North America?” _

_ The woman’s face twisted in confusion.  “We’re in the kingdom of Ferelden, near Haven.” _

_ Great.  Not only was the woman monumentally unhelpful, she also wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer.  “You’re not answering my question.  Are we in Canada?  The United States?  Where exactly is Furholden, or whatever you call it?” _

_ A howl shook the ground around them, making them both jump and look around nervously.  “We should get moving,” said the blond woman.  _

Gina sucked wind, fighting a wave of nausea as the memory etched itself into her mind.  She turned to stare at the thing posing as Alita.  Before she could say anything another memory latched onto her, driving into her skull.

_ Alita.  The woman’s name was Alita.  She was of noble birth, a native of the Free Marches. _

_ Gina battled the pain in her shoulder as they moved forward, trying to make sense of her circumstances.  “What was going on back there?” _

_ “That was Divine Justinia,” she said.  “We were about to start a Conclave, to try and find a peaceful solution for the Mage uprising.” _

_ “Mage uprising?”  Gina shook her head.  “You don’t mean magic, do you?” _

_ The woman stopped and gave her an exasperated look.  “What are you, simple?  Of course I mean magic.” _

_ Gina froze in her step.  “Magic isn’t real.” _

_ Alita rounded on her.  “Of course it is!  Didn’t you just see what that guy was doing?  What else could that have been?” _

_ Her breath started coming harder and faster.  “This isn’t real.  This has to be a dream.” _

_ A rumbling chuckle filled the air.  “This isn’t a dream,” said a dark voice, making them both cower under cover.  _

_ Alita gripped her arm hard enough to hurt.  “That was a demon,” she whispered, plainly terrified. _

_ Gina started to laugh maniacally, jerking free of the woman’s grasp.  “Demons?  Magic?  Okay, enough of this bullshit.  I’m ready to wake up!  Come on!  Obviously I’m in a coma or something, so just give me the right drugs!”  She lifted her arms to the side and stared up at the sky.  "Hello?  Doctor?  I'm ready to be woken up!" _

_ “What are you talking about?” hissed Alita, reaching for her again.  _

_ “Don't touch me,” Gina snapped, backing away. _

_ A monster sized spider dropped between them, and Gina screamed, falling back and landing hard on the ground.  It skittered toward her, only to shriek and shudder into silence as Alita drove her sword into its head.  With a little hiss and sigh, the spider faded into nothing. _

_ Their eyes met.  “We need to work together or we’ll never get out of here,” said Alita, her voice earnest.  “We can figure out what’s going on with you later.  I know lots of people that can help.  But first we need to escape.” _

Gina wilted to her knees and caught her breath.  Alita floated in front of her, examining the rocks surrounding them with interest.  Gina rubbed her eyes and said, “I really wish I’d had these memories a long time ago.”

Alita turned.  “Maybe things would have been different,” she whispered, her eyes going sad.

***

Bull howled with rage and cut a demon in half.  Everything was a blur.  Their soldiers were fighting hard, but against an army with no need for food or rest, they just weren’t enough.  Bull didn’t know if any reinforcements were even available, or how many Warden Forces remained.

His whole world was kill.  Hack.  Slice.  Avenge.

Varric yelped as a demon landed its burning paw on his arm.  Bull bellowed and threw his axe, hard.  It landed in the thing’s face and it shrieked out of existence.  The axe hit the ground with a sickening crack.  Cursing, Bull snatched it up.  The head had broken away from the handle.  He threw it down with disgust and grabbed a fallen Warden’s sword.  It was small in his fist, but it was better than the nothing else he had.

A cackling laugh caught his ear, and his eye found the Venatori.  High on the battlements, he swept an arm, and Bull saw another wave of Demons and Mages flood into the courtyard.

_ That _ asshole needed to die.  And he was in the perfect mood to make that happen.

***

Gina stumbled through the Fade, Alita at her side.  The woman, in death, was a chatterbox.  She had nothing important to say, but seemed to need to talk.  Gina figured the months of being locked in a shell of a body had driven the woman a touch mad. 

Not that she blamed her.  Her own extended silence had been self-imposed, and once the dam cracked with Bull, she hadn’t been able to stop the flow.  Had he not entered her life when he did, she probably would’ve wound up in the same boat.

The Qunari filled her mind.  Was he okay?  Had the Warden Commander’s attack on Livius incapacitated the demon army? 

The Rift still seemed to be miles away.  Alita guided her around some tricky places, but more than once she’d wound up hip deep in Fade slime.  Her clothes were beyond saving, and she doubted they made water hot enough to make her ever feel clean again.

She clung to the short sword pilfered from a skeleton.  It gave her the heebie-jeebies to go near it, but having another weapon made her feel a little more secure.  They climbed another small hill, and Gina stared out across the landscape.

Red and green light filtered through the dimness.  She took a moment to rest her hip against a boulder, fatigue settling itself behind her eyes.  Alita flitted back and forth a few times before suddenly growing brighter.  “He knows you’re here!”

Gina lurched to her feet. “Who?”

A silken laugh filled the air.  The voice from her new memory said, “Ah, it’s nice to see my little pet coming for a visit.”

Despite the thrum of fear in her belly, Gina sneered.  “Sorry to drop in unannounced.  Won’t be sticking around long.”

It laughed again.  “Stay as long as you like, child.”

She was too tired for this bullshit.  “Bite me,” she muttered.

“Careful what you wish for,” the voice said softly.

An alarming amount of chittering filled the air and spiders the size of large dogs came rushing up the hill on all sides.  Alita swept to her side.  Gina held the sword out defensively, but there were too many.  The mark began its slow burn down her arm.  As the first spider came within snapping range, she unleashed the wave, a circular attack that washed down the hill and wiped them all screaming out of existence.

Black spots swam in her vision, but she didn’t slump unconscious.  The next time she might not be so lucky.  Alita fluttered her hands helplessly, but didn’t touch her.  Thankfully.  Being next to her was weird enough.

“We should go,” whispered the spirit.

Gina sighed wearily.  “Lead on, slave driver.”

***

The third Warden sword made it through three whole demons before snapping in two.  Bull ground his teeth in frustration.  No wonder the Warden Warriors hadn’t fought back.  Their gear was too shitty to be effective.

Varric shouted his name and pointed at the ground.  Bull rushed over and found a sword on a fallen Inquisition soldier.  Finally, something that might hold an edge!  He hefted it and gave an experimental swing.  It was still a bit small, but he could feel the solidity in the blade.  He quickly whispered his thanks to the fallen man and closed the blank eyes.

Then he turned his eye to the Venatori.  “Cover my ass,” he said to Varric.

***

Gina took on two more small waves of spiders, this time fending the creatures off with her sword.  Alita explained, “They aren’t really demons.  Not yet.  Just little scavengers, feeding on the residual fear in this place.”

The disembodied voice occasionally checked in, successfully keeping her nerves stretched tighter than piano wires.  His latest dig had her on the verge of tears.  “Do you think anyone even bothered to check on you?  They don’t even know you’re missing.  Or is it that they simply don’t care?”

Alita swooped high and pointed.  “There!  We must reach that clearing.”

“What’s there?” asked Gina, her voice dull with exhaustion.

“The last of your missing memory.  Without it, you can’t leave.”

Alita seemed to have run out of things to say, so they moved forward in silence.  The unnerving whispers and sighs in the shadows ate at Gina.  Though she and Alita hadn’t exactly faced each other as friends in the real world, she was grateful for the steady presence at her side.  It was difficult to reconcile the malicious creature in Skyhold with the friendly spirit at her side, or the determined young woman in her new memories.

“Did the Nightmare steal your memories too?”

“Yes,” sighed the woman.  “I lost everything from the Temple of Ashes to waking in Haven.”

“When did you get those memories back?”

The spirit flickered.  “When I died.”

“Oh,” muttered Gina.  Probably should have been obvious.  Silence lapsed over them again. 

***

Bull rushed ahead, brutally ending the life of any creature or humanoid that got in his way.  There were stairs leading directly to the platform above, guarded heavily by a battalion of demons.  Trying to fight through them would probably mean certain death.

Thinking fast, he took a leaf out of Gina's page, and skidded, changing direction hard.  Launching himself up the angled side of a small collapsed wall, he raced to the end of the wall and leapt with everything he had.  The chain Gina had ridden to his rescue dangled in perfect alignment with Livius.  He only hoped whatever held the chain above could support his weight.

As it turned out, he made one hell of a pendulum.  Swinging as far as possible, he let go of the chain and soared through the air with a howl of rage and vengeance.  As he landed and rolled, a blast from the Magister’s rod barely missed him.  Bull whipped his sword out and advanced fast, letting all the hurt and pain of losing his love propel his steps. 

A bolt clipped the man’s hand, and he yelped, nearly dropping his staff.  He bared his teeth at Bull.  “Two holders of the mark down,” he sneered.  “What will you do next?”

Bull shook his head.  “Not a fucking clue.  But ending your miserable existence is a damn good place to start.”

***

They reached another clearing.  The voice made a return, a nasty note to its tone.  “I removed the burden of these memories from your shoulders.  If you think you’re going to be stronger for knowing them, you are mistaken.”

“I’ll take my chances,” she snapped, feeling a little foolish to be addressing thin air.

“I am the only one who draws strength from your fear,” it growled.

Alita pressed close to her.  “See there, another memory.”  A little green orb glided their way and wended a path from her ankle to her shoulder.  It sank home and her eyes rolled into her skull.

_ They moved in unison, spiders pouring down the walls and chasing them.  A mocking laugh filled the air.  “Run, run, little ones.  Oh how delightful your fear tastes!” _

_ They were coming to a steep hill.  The stairs were so battered they almost didn’t exist, but there weren’t exactly any other options.  Gina snatched up a lit torch, wondering only briefly who had bothered with such a thing in a place like this, and swung it in a circle behind them.  The first wave of spiders cringed away from the roaring flames.   _

_ Keeping the torch levelled at them, she began to climb the stairs backward.  Alita raced ahead and called back, “I see another Rift!” _

_ The spiders began to lose their fear of the flames.  Gina whipped the torch one last time before flinging it into the face of the biggest spider.  It shrieked and the others descended on him.  She didn’t stick around to watch. _

_ Everything hurt.  Her lungs were on fire as they ran, trying to reach the Rift before the spiders caught up.  Alita was struggling to keep pace thanks to the weight of her armour.  Gina took a frantic glance backward.  The spiders were on the move again.   _

_ She put a hand under Alita’s arm and helped her along.  They staggered across the final plain between them and the Rift.  “Quickly, we must jump through,” said Alita, her voice ragged from lack of air. _

_ A low growl reverberated around them, making Gina pause and look back.  Smoke began pouring across the ground, swirling around her legs.  Alita shrieked and backed away.  “Run!” _

_ Gina spun and started to run. As Alita reached the Rift a ball of red energy smacked into her head.  The blond staggered and slumped forward, disappearing in the roiling green light.  A second later the Rift blinked out of existence. _

_ The smoke rose and began to form itself, taking a vaguely humanoid shape.  It laughed darkly.  “Your friend has abandoned you, my pet.” _

Gina staggered and returned to reality.  Alita hovered anxiously, her fingers twisting together.  “I did not intend to leave you there,” she whispered.

“Of course you didn’t,” Gina murmured, trying to process everything.  

Alita’s form flickered.  “You are missing one last memory.”

Gina turned to see the last little green bundle of light hovering at eye level.  It swirled around her and she returned once more to the past.

_ Gina fell away from the creature, her mind going numb with terror.  It drifted closer, the smoke going a dull maroon.  “Whatever shall you do now?” _

_ She turned, and saw the horde of spiders scuttling her way.  There was nowhere to go, no way to escape.  Her shoulder began to burn in earnest.   _

_ A new voice entered the conversation.  “You will leave this one, Demon!” _

_ Both she and the creature spun.  The old woman stood, her body stooped and heaving from the effort of her own escape.  The steam creature cackled in delight.  “Most Holy!  What a treat!” _

_ Gina stared as the woman rose to her full height.  “I will not let you harm her, creature.” _

_ “And just how do you intend to stop me?” _

_ White hot pain wrapped down her arm.  A flare of green lit the sky, and a Rift crackled to life.  The woman shrieked, “Go!” _

_ She hesitated.  The woman leapt at the Smoke Creature and yelled, “They need you!  Go child!” _

_ Gina turned and launched toward the hovering Rift.  As the now-familiar sensation began to cling to her skin, the creature shouted.  A glancing blow slammed into her shoulder, and everything went black. _

She sucked a hard breath and fell to her knees.  “She sacrificed herself for me,” she whispered.

Alita nodded.  “The Divine had a generous heart.”

Gina rose to her feet.  “Then its time I repay that generosity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see Alita's return coming??
> 
> Stay tuned for Part Three!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three - the Finale of the Battle at Adamant!

Alita zoomed ahead of her and then returned.  “It isn’t far.” 

Gina nodded and kept slogging forward.  She was knee deep in Fade swamp again, the thick ooze clinging and dragging at her legs with every step.  Alita hovered just above the surface and tutted impatiently.  Gina scowled.  “You could always offer a helping hand.”

“I cannot touch you.”  The spririt bobbed and shook her head.  “It’s too dangerous.”

“Then you can wait patiently while I get through this shit.”

Alita flipped her legs back and floated horizontally at Gina's eye level.  “Can I ask about them?”

“Them?”

“Cassandra.  Cullen.  Varric.  Everyone.”

She shrugged.  “What do you want to know?”

“Do they hate me?”

Gina frowned and met the spirit’s eyes.  “No.  They all wish they had realized what was happening and helped you.”

The blond slowly shook her head.  “They couldn’t have helped.  It was too late.”

Gina smirked.  “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about those people, it’s that they would have gone to the end of the world to find that one dude who could’ve helped you.”

Alita hugged herself.  “You don’t know what it was like.”

If it hadn’t been for the warning earlier, Gina would’ve reached out and hugged the spirit.  “Alita, why did you make the deal?”

The spirit’s glow dimmed slightly.  “I didn’t think I had a choice.”

“There’s always a choice.”

Alita shook her head.  “I believed I was the only one with the ability to stop Corypheus.  What would they have done if I froze to death in those caves?”

Guilt stabbed into Gina’s belly.  If only she hadn’t been such a coward.  She said as much, but the spirit just waved a hand and dismissed her. 

“It was so sincere,” Alita whispered.  “I can help you.  All you need to do is let me take control, and we’ll make your dreams come true.”  She laughed bitterly.  “It neglected to tell me that _it_ would choose which dreams.” 

“What do you mean?”

Gina wasn’t sure if a spirit could actually blush, but she would’ve sworn there was a flush of red creeping over the woman’s face.  “It chose one of my less pure dreams.”

Now it was her turn to blush.  “You mean…”

“I did wonder what it would be like.  He’s so…big.”

Gina gritted her teeth and finally trudged free of the swamp.  “I really don’t need the details,” she muttered as she tried to scrape the thick mud from the bottom of her soles.

Alita drifted a meandering path, crossing her arms.  “This bothers you.”

“You think?” snapped Gina.

“I didn’t love him.  The demon lied about that, you know.”

“That doesn’t help, Alita.”  Gina shook her head and gave up on trying to clean her shoes.  “Moving on.  When did you figure out that it wasn’t actually helping the Inquisition?”

“I began to black out.  I’d find things out of place.  Entire reports would go missing entirely.”  She rubbed her face.  “I thought I was just working too much.  But then I started to lose entire days and people started looking at me strangely.”

Gina frowned.  “So there were times that you were in full control of yourself?”

“Only at first.  And because it was trying to fulfill my ‘dream’, I had no power to fight back when it took control.”  Alita spun and faced Gina, forcing her to stop short.  “It wasn’t until we fought that dragon that I realized how much my demeanor had changed.  I kissed him, and he jerked away from me.  He wouldn’t even look at me the entire ride home.  That was the day I saw how terrible the demon was causing me to behave.  How arrogantly.  My dream of having him ended, and the demon hated him for giving me fuel to fight against its hold on me.”

“Which is why it decided to try killing him."

It drifted closer, holding eye contact.  “You need to know that I didn’t want any harm to come to him.  That was when I started trying to fight back.”

The memory of Bull toppling over unconscious brought a flicker of anger to life.  “How exactly did you fight back?”

“Do you think the demon was stupid enough to leave that potion vial on the floor?”  Alita smirked at Gina’s dropped jaw.  “It wasn’t much, but it was enough.  Wasn’t it?”

“Explain the Storm Coast.”

The smirk slipped away.  “I can’t.  I read the reports when we returned to Skyhold.  It breaks my heart that he was put into that position.”

Gina scowled.  “It almost broke him.  He’s still not completely recovered from that loss.  I'm not sure he ever truly will.”

“Par Vollen offered me a handsome price to send his head to them,” whispered Alita.  “Afterward.”

White hot fury swept through her core.  “What?”

“That’s what we were fighting about the night you found me by the stables.” 

Gina was struggling to comprehend the magnitude of this revelation.  “I thought Par Vollen severed all ties with the Inquisition.”

“That was their price to continue with the alliance.”

Her head was spinning.  The weight of an entire alliance rested on the life or death of her Qunari.  She couldn’t imagine that the assassination request hadn’t been extended to anyone else.  “Can you prove any of this?”

Alita turned and wandered further down the path.  “I do not know.  The demon hid things I never found.”

Gina frowned.  They needed to go over the Inquisitor’s room with a fine-toothed comb, if that hadn’t been done already.  Alita suddenly brightened.  “The end is near.  Just one more hill, Gina!”

They were at the foot of a small mountain.  Gina stared up at the Rift and took a steadying breath.  She needed to get back to Thedas.  The stakes were higher than ever.

***

Bull ducked and lunged forward, barely avoiding a burst of flame aimed at his face.  By some stroke of luck the Magister was able to leap clear of his swinging sword.  

Livius snapped some gibberish, and the floor at Bull’s feet crackled with energy.  The jolt of it threw him head over heels, landing with a thud.  Another phrase brought a pair of demons swooping in his direction.

Bull bared his teeth and tackled the creatures, driving his sword through the face of one.  The other clawed at him, raking its nails down his back.  He hissed and wrenched the blade across its throat.  Both melted away, and he returned his eye to the Venatori.  “Your turn.”

The man whipped his staff high and spun it before cracking the end on the stone.  Bull snarled and whipped his sword around.  It hacked the staff into two pieces, one of which flipped end over end into the battle below.  

Livius dodged back a step and barked a short laugh.  “Too little, too late, Beast!”  

Bull glanced back and cursed.  The demons he’d avoided on the stairs were now hustling his way.  He quickly stepped around, keeping the Mage in his peripheral vision as best as he could.  This was one of the few times he actively regretted the loss of his eye.  Livius laughed his creepy little laugh. 

With a chorus of unearthly shrieks, the demons surrounded him.

***

Gina struggled to catch her breath, leaning forward with her hands on her knees.  They’d encountered another pack of spiders halfway up the mountain.  And now the summit was less than a mile away.  She began to put one foot in front of the other. 

“Do you really believe leaving will be so simple?” said the voice, oily and patronizing.

Gina curled her lip.  “You and I have a much different idea of what’s simple.”

It laughed softly.  “You will make such a worthy vessel for my arrival to Thedas.”

“You won’t enjoy the ride,” snarled Gina. 

“Then perhaps I will mount the Qunari,” whispered the voice.

Gina laughed sharply.  “Oh sweetheart, you _definitely_ couldn’t handle that ride.”

The sky darkened and the voice turned sinister.  “Do you realize with whom you speak, child?” 

“An asshole with a God-complex?” she snapped, refusing to be cowed by its threatening display.

“I am the veiled hand of Corypheus himself!  That demon army you faced?  I command it.  They are bound through me.”

Gina’s brow furrowed.  Bound through him?  A little laugh escaped her lips.  “So what you’re saying is that if I destroy you, I stop that army in its tracks?  Thanks for the tip, jackass!”

Oppressive silence stretched a long moment before the ground started to shake.  Alita cried out.  “He is coming!”

***

Bull lashed out with the sword and downed one demon, but there were too many.  One swooped behind him while another launched his face.  Bull dove to the ground in desperation, but one caught him halfway through the roll and slammed him into the wall.  His head rang from the impact, and he could feel the creature’s claws digging into the flesh on his chest. 

He shouted and drove his forehead into the thing’s face.  It shuddered and fell away.  Bull angled the sword and ran the point through its skull from the chin up.  As it faded, he got to his knees.  Another was already on him, screeching in wrath.

His quick jab missed its mark, and the demon slapped the sword out of his hands.  It grabbed his throat and lifted him until his feet dangled.  Bull struggled, panic surging though his chest.  It laughed mockingly and pulled him closer to its face.

A blade whipped around, lopping its head off.  Bull tumbled to the ground and looked up to see Hawke whirling and slicing at the horde.  “Mind getting off your ass and helping?” the man asked, panting from the effort.

Bull hunted the ground and found his fallen sword.  He caught it up and rejoined the fight.   

***

The ground burst open and a creature launched from the ground.  Gina staggered and fell away.  It rose high into the ground and towered over her. 

This time the creature had the appearance of a twisted spider-scorpion hybrid.  The humanoid form was accented by eight spiny legs sprouting out of its back, and a long tail of sorts, tipped with a deadly looking stinger. 

It came toward her, slow and menacing.  “In the face of all this, how can you believe you’d ever defeat us?” it asked, smiling to reveal pointed teeth.

She swallowed hard.  “You should’ve stuck with the smoke.  I’ve seen better CGI in a B-rated horror movie.”

It continued forward.  She lifted the sword, not sure how the hell she hoped to get past this thing. 

“Why do you continue to fight?”  The creature leaned close and whispered, “You could just accept the inevitable.  It would be easier.”

Gina shook her head.  “I thought you were a mind reader.  I never take the easy route.”

It blinked and swirled in behind her shoulder, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.  She flinched away, but it simply gripped and held her fast.  “I could send you home,” it said in her ear.

Home.  She stiffened, the idea dragging all thought processes to a halt.  It seemed to sense her hesitation.  “You could bring peace to your mother.  End the living nightmare she faces every morning.”

Tears welled into her eyes.  “Shut up,” she whispered thickly.

“Don’t they deserve to have your presence again?”

Her fingers twitched and the sword fell to the ground with a clatter.  “You can go home and forget any of this ever happened.  No one will ever know, and no one will ever blame you.”  It caressed her shoulder, and dragged a finger through the air, rending a new Rift, less than a step away.

She could go home.  Tears fell down her face.  Alita fluttered into her peripheral vision and shook her head vigorously.  “No!  They need you!”

With a flick of its hand, the little spirit was tossed high through the air.  “Come, child,” it whispered to Gina.  “Let me send you home.”

Home.

Her fingers fumbled and she shook her head.  “There’s only one problem with your offer,” she said.

Then she drilled her elbow into its gut with as much strength as she could muster.  As it shrieked and doubled forward, she spun and buried the Demon Slayer through the roof of its gaping maw.  She locked eyes with it and said, “Home is where the heart is, asshole.  And my heart belongs in Thedas.”  Then she twisted the blade sharply and yanked it free.

It began to collapse on itself, howling in rage and agony.  Gina didn’t stick around to see its fate. 

***

He and Hawke were surrounded on all sides, and from what Bull could see, no one else was in any better shape.  There were just too many, and more kept coming.  Livius was crouched smugly on the battlement above them.  “Well, no one can say your efforts weren’t valiant.  Entirely futile, but valiant,” he called down, laughing as he did.

Hawke cursed.  “We cannot fail,” he said through gritted teeth.

Bull tightened his grip.  “Not sure we have a choice,” he said.  “It was good to fight at your side.  Even if you are a dirty sucker puncher.”

Hawke shook his head.  “I am so sorry, friend.”

“You did what you felt was needed.  I respect that.”  Bull jabbed at a demon, and shouted, “Come!  Let us go down in glory!”

The demons cried out in unison and surged forward.  Hawke and Bull spun and their swords blurred with their swinging attacks.  One slammed a hard punch and knocked Hawke off his feet.  The man hit the ground with a crack and fell limp.  Bull swept his arm out and hammered the advancing pack back a step.  Standing over the downed man, he bellowed wordlessly at the demons. 

Then, without any hesitation, he turned and flung his sword at the Magister.  It landed point-first in the man’s shoulder and bit deep into the wall behind him, pinning the man there.  Bull grinned fiercely.  If nothing else, the man would be in agony as Bull met his death.  His death would’ve been better, but beggars couldn’t be choosy.

He turned, ready to face his fate.  His Kadan had been avenged.  Perhaps the gods would be kind and join them in some kind of afterlife.  Or not.  He had loved her, and she him.  Maybe that was enough.

His eye drifted closed, but after a long moment, nothing happened.  He opened his eye and stared.  The demons were inches from his face, but standing stock still.  His forehead wrinkled in confusion.  “What the…”

He turned slowly, and the picture was the same everywhere he looked.  His companions were also gazing at the now-still army, trepidation on their faces.  Bull gave an experimental shove to one of the lesser demons, and it barely reacted to the contact. 

Livius was panting.  “Come on!  _Come on_!  Destroy them you fools!”

Bull turned to look at him.  The man was frantically waving his free arm around, shouting incantations.  But nothing happened.  If anything, the demons were beginning to look…doleful? 

***

Gina rounded the corner, and Alita flew to her side.  “You didn’t go!”

“Of course I didn’t,” she rasped.

The Rift rippled and twisted ahead of them.  Gina turned to Alita.  “You could come with me,” she said.

Alita shook her head.  “I would be little more than a shade in that world.”

“Come on, maybe Solas or Cole can help you.”

The spirit hesitated, but finally shook her head again.  “No.  My time is done.”  Then she turned to face Gina and said, “Could you pass on a message for me?”

“Of course,” said Gina.  “Anything!”

“Tell them I’m sorry.”  Then she flickered red.  “And tell Cullen that I know he let me win at chess.  And that I wish things could have been different for us.”

Gina nodded, fighting another wave of tears.  “Are you sure you won’t come?”

Before the woman could answer, a massive spider launched through the air and landed between them and the Rift.  Its cry made Gina’s entire body hurt.  Alita shrieked back, and burst into brilliant yellow light.  “Save them,” she said to Gina, and then flew at the creature’s face, a barrage of sparks and light, keeping its head occupied.

Gina raced forward, struggling to find a clear path.  The beast had more than the standard amount of legs, and they were scrambling in all directions.  Going under was a daunting prospect.  It twisted and shrieked, and her eye caught sight of the spines along its back.  Summoning all of her remaining energy, she focused on them.  Then, playing her very best Indiana Jones, she lashed the whip-like energy toward a spine, waiting for it to wrap. 

The creature jerked away at the sizzling contact, and she clung tight as it dragged her through the air.  Landing hard, she lurched and struggled to gain her footing on its slippery exoskeleton.  Alita’s battle cries echoed through the air as she raced toward the Rift.  As she leapt clear of the beast, it snapped a leg up, catching her in the ribs, flipping her hard. 

The pressing sensation captured her again.

***

Bull dragged Hawke to his feet.  The man moaned and staggered weakly.  “Let’s get Dorian to do some voodoo on you,” he said.

“Voodoo?”

Pain lanced through his heart.  “Just something…that's what she called it.”

Hawke squeezed his arm, but left him to his thoughts.  Bull assisted him down the stairs, careful to avoid any contact with the demons standing and staring at them.  Warden Mages were on their knees, alternately weeping for their sins or stunned into silence.  They reached Dorian and Cassandra, and all four moved toward the hovering Rift.

Solas was staring at the green light.  “We must close this Rift.  Perhaps our new prisoner can assist us.”

Bull snorted.  “If you know mind control, maybe.  The asshole keeps going on about how his Master will overcome.”

Dorian examined Hawke with a wince and muttered some strange phrases before saying, “We still have Alexius in the cells at Skyhold.  Perhaps we can ask his assistance.  The last time I spoke with him, he was remorseful for his actions in Redcliffe.”

Cassandra scowled.  “It is less than ideal, but if he knows how to close these things, it is something we must consider.”

The buzz of adrenaline was fading out of Bull’s veins, and reality was starting to crush against him again.  He had gone into battle fully expecting not to survive.  But he had.  What now?

Sera sniffled and pressed into his side.  “I miss her,” she whispered.

“Me too,” he said, squeezing the elf tightly, fighting the tears prickling at his eye again.

Dorian finished his repairs on Hawke, who then began to pace.  “Why did they stop?  Why haven’t they started again?”  Hawke turned to Solas.  “Have you ever heard of anything like it?”

The elf frowned.  “No.  The Venatori was correct.  They are unstoppable and will follow orders until the order is removed or they are dead.”

Hawke shook his head and turned to glare at the Rift.  “It’s very strange.  I don’t trust it.”

The Rift twisted and swelled, and a sudden howling echoed from its depths.  Bull jerked his sword out defensively, setting Sera away from him.  “They were just about to bring another demon through, weren’t they?”

Hawke nodded and pulled out his sword.  “We may be in for a nasty surprise,” he muttered.

Before anyone else could move, a small form flashed into existence, spinning through the air and crashing headlong into Hawke.  Both tumbled across the stone floor and skidded to a stop.  The new form leapt to its feet and staggered toward the Rift, lifting her hand.  A familiar wreathe of green cascaded over her arm and the Rift fizzled out of existence.

Bull couldn’t move.  He couldn’t think.  Couldn’t breathe.  His sword slipped from nerveless fingers as he staggered forward.  Gina stood there, breathing hard and clutching at her ribs.  He began to run and reached her just as her knees buckled.

From the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, she was coated in muck and grime.  He began to shake as he felt her in his arms.  Real, and alive!  She was…

Her hand pressed against his heart weakly.  “You didn’t think you were getting rid of me that easily tough guy, did you?”  Her voice cracked and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

He laughed once, and broke into tears as he sagged to the ground, holding onto her for everything he was worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the ride! 
> 
> Stay tuned for aftermath and fluff!! Then we move to more missions!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Adamant

The Warden Mages were lined up, their pet demon at their side.  There were far more of the latter, which made Gina feel a little sick.  The Warriors were also filed, all awaiting their fate.  One of their members had already given their unconditional surrender.

Hawke and Alistair were arguing passionately.  “They are responsible for the death of the Divine!”

“While under the influence of an Arch Demon,” defended Alistair.

“And just how did he manage to get control of them yet again?”  Hawke cut the air with his hand.  “It’s too much.  They are too easily corrupted.”

Cassandra nodded grimly.  “I agree.  We need to rid ourselves of them before they cause more damage.”

Blackwall scoffed.  “Are you saying you want to banish the Wardens?  What if there is another Blight?”

“Then we will have to find another solution,” snapped Cassandra.

Gina cleared her throat softly.  “For what it’s worth, I don’t think banishing anyone is the right answer.”

Cassandra turned to her.  “How can you say that?”

The memory of Warden Vissa selflessly shoving herself into the path of danger flashed through her mind.  “Because then you’re punishing the good with the bad.  And there are a lot of good people in these ranks.”  

The Seeker frowned.  Hawke came to her side and crossed his arms.  “The good stood aside and allowed the bad to wreak havoc in the world.”

Gina struggled to her feet, gripping Bull’s shoulder for balance.  “And what did we do?”  She let her gaze fall upon everyone in the group.  “An entire force disappeared, and not one of us thought to look into it?”

Cassandra flushed.  “You know what we were dealing with.”

“So we have an excuse, and they don’t?”  Gina shook her head.  “We’re no better than they are.  The only difference is that we got free of our corrupting force in time to change our path.”

Bull nodded.  “If we condemn them for their corruption, we must condemn our fallen Inquisitor.”

Gina squeezed his shoulder.  “Exactly.”

Hawke scowled deeply.  “So what now?”

“Changes need to be made.  If the Wardens cannot be trusted to stand firm against the influences of demons, then they no longer guard them.  Among other changes I’m sure more qualified people can suggest and implement.”

One stepped forward and bowed his head.  “Ser, we have no member of significant rank left among us.”

Gina turned to Alistair and appraised him.  “Are you up to the challenge of leading these men and women?”

The man nodded slowly.  “I believe I am.”

“Any objections?”

Hawke shook his head slowly.  “He was the only one who dissented.  Of anyone, he is most qualifed.”

Cassandra nodded.  “I agree.”

Bull slid a hand over her back.  “So long as they have a short leash.”

“Painfully short,” agreed Hawke.

Gina nodded and leaned wearily into Bull’s side.  Cullen swept into the courtyard, a small squadron on his heels dragging Livius.  The General appraised her with a lifted brow and then tipped his head.  “Nice to have you back in the land of the living.”

Gina gave him a half smile.  “Thanks General.  Good to see you too.”

He stepped aside and Livius came into full view.  His tunic, formerly pale grey and purple was soaked dull red from a gash on one shoulder.  The soldiers on that side weren’t being particularly gentle, and he whimpered from pain.  

Gina narrowed her eyes.  “What is our plan for this traitor?”

Varric muttered, “I can think of a few things.”

Sera whispered loudly, “Target practice.”

Gina ignored them.  “Got anything to say for yourself?”

Livius sneered.  “You have only delayed the inevitable.  My Master will bring his glorious plan into action, and you will all fall.”

She was unimpressed.  “The last guy who said that to me wound up with a nasty case of dagger in face syndrome.”

Bull’s hand twitched against her back.  She took a moment to caress his cheek before stepping away, confronting the Magister toe to toe.  “You really would have seen this world razed for the chance at a little bit of power?”

His lips twisted.  “I have nothing further to say.”

She laughed.  “Little late for you to plead the fifth, dumb ass.”  

He spat at her face.  Bull roared with fury and launched to his feet.  “Katoh!” she snapped before he ripped the man’s arms out of his sockets.  The Qunari froze in his steps, breathing heavily and visibly seething with rage.  Gina wiped the spittle from her cheek, and sighed.  “It’s almost an improvement over that Fade scum.”

Livius yelped as the soldiers drove him to his knees.  Cullen said, “If I may make a suggestion?”

Gina turned.  “Your opinion is always welcome, General.”

He blinked and nodded.  “I believe it is only appropriate to allow the Wardens to deal with this villain as they see fit.”

Hawke nodded briskly.  “I agree.  He is responsible for the decimation of their ranks.”

Apprehension twisted in her guts.  Giving him to the Wardens almost certainly meant death.  She turned to Bull.  His gaze was locked on the kneeling Venatori.  She touched his arm lightly, drawing his attention.  “What do you think?”

His lips twisted.  “He deserves nothing less than death.  Whether by our hand or not.”

Livius laughed darkly.  “Release me from this mortal life if you will.  My glory awaits in the afterlife.”

“There is another option,” said Solas, his voice tentative.  

Gina raised her brow.  “What is it?”

Solas shot an apologetic look at Dorian.  “He could be made Tranquil.”

Livius sputtered.  “What?  No, you cannot!”

Her brow furrowed.  “What do you mean, Tranquil?”

Cassandra shook her head.  “It is the harshest penalty one can impose upon a Mage.  To take away their connection to the Fade, and therefore strip them of their power.”

The idea of being forced Tranquil seemed to ignite the Magister’s struggles.  The soldiers took a harsher grip on him, making him bleat in protest.  “You pissants!  You have no authority to do this!”

Gina nearly put her thumbnail in her mouth before remembering all the gunk built up under the nail.  Instead, she twisted the end of her braid.  Her eyes met Bull’s, and she shrugged wearily.  “I don’t know.”

His eye softened and he nodded, turning to Cullen.  “I think we can pass judgement in Skyhold.  Perhaps when emotions aren’t running so high.”

Cullen nodded briskly.  “Agreed.  In the meantime, Josephine can reach out to our allies and get their take on the situation as well.”

Alistair glowered at the Venatori.  “We very much would like to participate in this judgement, when the time comes.”

Alistair, Hawke, and Cassandra were having a low discussion and finally turned to the group.  Hawke waved a hand at the Wardens.  “Someone needs to go to Weisshaupt, and alert them to what’s been going on out here.  I suspect they are as ignorant as we were.”

Cassandra nodded.  “Hawke has agreed to be our intermediary.” 

“I’ll leave in a few days,” he said.

Gina nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose.  Exhaustion was quickly winning over her senses.  Bull’s arm circled her, pulling her into his side.  She closed her eyes and pressed into him.  “There will be plenty of time to talk later,” he said to the group.  “Let’s get some rest.”

***

Bull hardly dared close his eye, terrified that he was going to wake up from this dream where his Kadan still lived.  Gina lay against his chest, snoring softly.  The sound had caught him off-guard initially.  Then he realized that she was actually limp against him.  Even in her most exhausted state, her body had never fully relaxed in sleep.  There was always some dream or another making her tense and fret.

The Nightmare’s destruction seemed to have freed her mind, finally allowing her to truly rest.  Bull stroked a hand lightly over her back, shifting and settling so that his chin was resting lightly against the crown of her head.  And then he finally gave himself permission to join her in sleep.

They didn’t wake until late the next morning.  Her pained groan roused him.  She slowly sat up, gasping as all the injuries and aches made themselves known.  Bull wasn’t in much better shape.  His head still ached from being whacked into the wall, and the claw marks on his back and chest were on fire. 

She stretched gingerly.  Bull stared at her.  The only cleaning they’d managed the night before was stripping their soiled gear and a basic wipe down with a wet rag.  Patches of grime still decorated her naked body, and her hair was crusted with muck. 

She caught him staring at her, and flushed.  “I know, I’m a disaster.”

Bull sat up, ignoring the pain demanding his attention.  He skimmed a hand over her and whispered, “I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight in my life.”

Her hands caressed his chest, avoiding the tender spots.  “You are a terrible liar,” she said, leaning close and pressing a kiss to his lips.

He returned the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.  “We should probably go get cleaned up,” he said. 

Gina nodded, but neither of them moved.  In the light of the morning, it was hard to ignore the less visible hurts.   Bull could feel his nerves stringing themselves tight.

She curled into his chest and gave a little shaky sigh. He felt the dampness of her tears against his chest.  “I was so scared I’d never see you again,” she whispered.

“Me too,” he said, tightening his arms around her. 

They didn’t move or talk until a faint bell announced lunchtime.  Bull helped her get into a robe and dragged on some loose pants.  They crept into the dazzling daylight and made their way to the dining area.  Greetings were flung their way, along with plenty of admiring glances at Gina.  She returned the greetings, but he could see that her heart wasn’t in it.  The warmth she normally exuded was tempered.

He didn't blame her. One night of decent sleep didn't make up for the extreme stress of the battle. If he was exhausted, he could only imagine how wiped out she felt. The thought of her picking her way through that hellscape made his gut tighten.

They ate in silence, him cleaning the half of her plate that she couldn’t muster the appetite to finish.  He pressed a kiss to her temple and said, “There are a lot of thoughts boiling in that brain, but not a lot of words coming out of those pretty lips.”

She leaned into him and sighed, fussing with one of the scars on his arm.  “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“Just say it then.  Words only mean so much anyway.”

Her brow furrowed.  “Alita was there.”

He nodded.  “You told us last night.”

“She told me something.  I don’t know if it’s true, and I don’t know if I’d ever be able to prove it either way.”

“About?”

She twisted in her seat and faced him.  “Apparently Par Vollen offered to continue the alliance.”

His brow lifted.  The powers back home rarely went back on any of their decisions.  “On what condition?”

Her eyes dropped.  “Your head, in a box.”

“Ah.”  It didn’t really surprise him, but he could see that it was eating away at her.  “Kadan, I’m not upset.” 

She frowned.  “Why?”

He shrugged.  “It’s pretty standard practice.  I’m more surprised that they considered changing their mind.”

“It’s standard practice to kill someone who leaves the Qun?” she asked.

He nodded.  “I’ve been watching my back since the Storm Coast.”

Her eyes widened.  “Bull, why didn’t you tell me?”

A small smile twitched at his lips.  “It didn’t occur to me that you wouldn’t have considered the possibility.”

She shook her head.  “So then my assumption is correct?”

“What assumption?”

“That the assassination request was extended elsewhere.”

He laughed.  “Oh yeah.  Most definitely.”

“And that really doesn’t bother you?” 

He picked a particularly big chunk of gunk out of her hair and shrugged lightly.  “It bothers me, but I’m not losing any sleep over it.  I always watch my back anyway.  You knew that.”

She nodded and fidgeted with her fork.  “The demon was hiding reports,” she said.

Bull frowned.  “What kind of reports?”

“Don’t know.  I’m sure they’ve gone over that room already, but I think it’s worth going through again.”

He nodded.  “Is that all that's bothering you?”

She shook her head.  “It’s just all I’m ready to talk about right now.”  Her eyes met his.  “It’s not personal, I just…”

Bull pressed his lips to hers, silencing the explanation.  “When you’re ready, you’ll tell me.” 

She clung to him, nodding.  “It’s just raw right now.”

He knew a thing or two about needing time to work through raw feelings.  She had all the time in the world to talk about it.  “How about we go and get the rest of this filth cleaned off?”

Her eyes lit up just a bit.  “Yes please,” she said.

***

There weren’t any delightful hot baths here.  Gina shivered in the icy river, hating herself but diving under again anyway.  She broke the surface with a curse and scrubbed, trying to get the residue of the scum from the Fade off her skin.  

Bull was right at her side, although the demon ichor hadn’t clung so stubbornly to him.  His hands, delightfully warm, rubbed briskly against her back, getting all the spots she couldn’t reach.  With one last plunge into the frigid water, she gasped, “Good enough!”

They climbed out and wrapped in two large blankets.  A fire crackled merrily, prepared beforehand by Bull.  Good thing one of them still had some brain power.  

Her teeth chattered violently.  Bull tutted and re-wrapped them so that they were sitting skin to skin.  Gina sighed and clung to him like a child.  “Have I mentioned how much I miss indoor plumbing?” 

He laughed softly.  “Once or twice, Kadan.”

She turned in his arms and kissed the hollow of his throat.  Her eyes caught sight of the angry gashes on his chest, the edges an angry red, even against his bronze skin.  She frowned.  “We need to get those cleaned properly.”

His eye flickered down and he nodded.  “Probably a good idea.”

Warmth began to seep to her bones.  She rested her cheek against his chest.  “Do I want to know what I missed?”

His heart picked up speed ever so slightly.  “No, Kadan.  Just a lot of pain and misery.”

She nodded.  Though he tried to keep up the appearance of being placid, she could see that his smile didn’t quite reach his eye.  “I hate that you didn’t see the Rift open.”

He didn’t say anything, just rested his chin on her head.  Gina let the silence wash over them.  The wounds he was nursing would take time to heal, and no amount of potion or magic would help.  She picked up one of his hands and kissed each fingertip before pressing it to her heart. 

The fire slowly died away.  As the sun dipped behind the distant mountains, they finally roused.  Gina led them directly to the healers and waited while they bustled around, cleaning Bull’s wounds and lecturing him for waiting so long to come see them.  The sight of the sweet young Mages taking the gruff Qunari to task almost made her laugh, but then they turned on her. 

He wasn’t so reticent about laughing at her discomfit.

Wounds properly attended to, they strolled back to their tent.  Varric and Sera were sitting in front of a cheerful fire, bickering about the merits of crossbows versus a traditional bow and arrow, but leapt to their feet in greeting.  Sera threw herself around Gina, nearly knocking her over.  Luckily for both, Bull caught them and kept them on their feet.

“You scared the shite out of me,” Sera said. 

“Out of all of us,” added Varric.

Gina felt her face flame.  “I’m sorry,” she said.

“And so you should be,” said Hawke, joining the group.  He and Bull exchanged a look that she didn’t really understand, but then Hawke’s eyes were back on hers.  “At least you had the decency to come back to us,” he said.

Everyone found seats and began to chat idly.  Eventually Cassandra and Dorian joined them, followed by Solas and Cullen. 

Gina could see that the elf was dying to interrogate her about the Fade, but Bull’s stern expression kept the questions at bay.  She sat up straighter and looked around.  “Is Blackwall at the fortress?”

Cullen nodded.  “He wanted to spend some time with the Wardens.  While he can.”  

“Do you really think we can control the Wardens this time around?” asked Varric.

The General sighed and shrugged.  “It’s possible.  We’re certainly more aware of their weakness now.”

Hawke scowled and shifted in his seat.  Gina watched the storm of expressions flicker across his face.  “You don’t think we can,” she said softly.

His eye caught hers and he coloured slightly.  “I’ve just seen them go bad one time too many.  One can always hope, but I will never trust them again.”

“They’ll certainly have opportunity to prove their worth,” said Dorian.  “Demons are still roaming Orlais and Ferelden.”

“What will be done about the Demon army?” asked Gina.

Solas shook his head.  “We will send them all back to the Fade.  Their power is too tempting, even for the most determined and loyal Mage.  These Mages have proven that they cannot handle the responsibility of controlling such creatures.”

Bull frowned.  “Too bad we couldn’t guarantee control.  Having them in our back pocket would be great if this bullshit ever comes to a head with Corypheus.”

“We’ve dealt him a significant blow.  It may take time for him to regroup.”  Cullen sighed and tossed another log on the fire.  “While we wait for that, there is plenty of work to do.”

Gina glanced at everyone sitting around the fire, struck by the determination and hope in each of their faces.  Her heart swelled, and tears swam in her eyes.  She brushed at them impatiently.  Bull slid an arm around her and squeezed gently. 

 If she had died in her pursuit to save them, it would've been worth the sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to adventure next time!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun in Skyhold!

Gina stared at the imposing sight of Skyhold as they approached it.  They’d been gone for almost four months.  She didn’t feel like the same person that had left those gates.

Their travel home had been uneventful.  Days were monotonous scenery and the occasional skirmish with bandits, bears, or Red Templars.  Nights were filled with friendship and laughter around the fire, then passion in the privacy of their tent.

In the wake of Adamant, much had changed.  Gina was no longer a spectator to the decisions being made.  Her choice was made, and now she intended to defend her stake in the matter.  Bull patiently answered her questions, and when he couldn’t answer sufficiently, Solas and Cassandra were more than happy to fill in the blanks.

Bull was still recovering from the shock of her near-death experience.  More than once he’d woken from a feverish dream, gripping her too tightly in his panic.  She’d offered to take him into the woods and smack him around, but he refused.  He said he wanted to dwell on the pain a little longer, to find a way to make peace for himself.

He sighed as they rounded the last corner and started across the bridge.  “Home,” he said softly.

Gina thought about his cramped quarters.  Even the tents seemed more spacious at times.  She pressed her leg into Brego’s side, shifting his steps sideways until they lightly bumped into Fuzzy.  The horses nosed at each other curiously as she stretched tall in the stirrups and pressed a kiss against Bull’s stubble coated jaw.

He turned and captured her lips with his as they crossed the threshold of the Keep.  The horses came to a halt, and they looked forward to see Josephine beaming up at the group.  “Welcome home, everyone.”

As everyone dropped to the ground, Josephine flitted around, delivering reports and letters.  “Most of these are quite new,” she explained.  When she reached Bull, she dug into her pack and pulled out a thick envelope, stuffed to bursting.  He stared at it in surprise.

Gina tried not to feel disappointed when she only received a handful of reports.  Of course she wouldn’t get any letters.  As Bull opened the fat envelope, he reached out and caught her shoulder.  “It’s for both of us, Kadan.”

She turned.  “Who sent it?”

His face was glowing with delight.  “The kids!”

Gina’s breath caught.  “What did they send?”

He caught her hand and dragged her to a nearby table.  They sat, and he quickly skimmed a letter before handing it to her.  It was a note from Tulta expressing her gratitude for the Chargers’ help, along with an invitation for them to visit any time.

Bull passed her another sheet.  This one was filled with colorful scribbles, and had a name written on the bottom.  Kaya had drawn them a picture.  Gina pressed a hand to her heart.  “This is so lovely,” she whispered.

He passed her another slip of paper.  This one had a large horned stick figure surrounded by kids.  He had a monstrous expression on his face, but all of the children had giant smiles.

The next drawing was more detailed, showing a red dragon and people with swords attacking it.  Another depicted her story of Mulan, with a tiny dragon puffing fire at a dark-haired princess.  Each drawing melted Gina’s heart further and further, leaving her near tears.

Bull touched her chin lightly.  “You’re not going to cry, are you?”

She shook her head and barked, “No!”  But one tear escaped, making her a liar.  His eye widened, and she waved him off.  “It’s a happy tear.”

He shook his head and wiped it away with a gentle thumb.  “I didn’t expect anything like this,” he said, indicating the drawings.

Gina scrubbed at her eye.  “Me either.”

They gathered up the little drawings, and Bull carefully tucked them into his pack.  He pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  “Let’s go see if they’ve fixed my ceiling yet.”

***

They hadn’t.  He tried to hide his irritation, but judging from the look on Gina’s face, he hadn’t quite succeeded.

A knock came to the door.  Bull jerked it open.  Josephine stood there, her face shining earnestly. “My apologies, but we require Gina to accompany us to a meeting with Lord Chancer.”

Bull bit back a curse.  “We just got back.  You can’t leave her alone for an hour?”

The pretty Ambassador looked apologetic, but shook her head.  “I am so sorry, but it is not possible to delay.”

“Why her?”

“His Lordship requested to meet with the woman who crossed the Fade on her own,” said Josephine.  “As his support has been invaluable, we decided it was a request we should honour.”

Bull scowled, but he couldn’t think of any good reason they should deny the man.  Gina sighed heavily and crossed to the door, depositing a kiss on his bicep as she passed.  “I’ll go get it over with.  Then I’m yours for the night.”

He frowned and pulled her back for a kiss, ignoring the flush rushing to Josephine’s cheeks.  Then he patted her rear and sat on his bed, wincing at the squawk of the springs.  

Gina disappeared with the Ambassador and he tried very hard not to slip into a foul mood.  But really.  Four months.  Wasn’t that long enough to fix a damn ceiling?  He was tempted to go pilfer the materials and fix it himself, but Gathis had yelled at him the last time he tried.

So he reviewed the reports, and then pored over the drawings the kids had sent him.  They helped lift his mood, but without Gina at his side, he couldn’t quite pull out of his funk entirely.  Stupid nobles and their stupid demands.  

He gave up on relaxing and decided to head down to the training ring.  He could smack around a dummy or two.  It wasn’t the same as beating on his Lieutenant, but Krem would be home soon enough.  As he drew near the ring, a crow cawed and landed on one of the fence posts.  “What now?” he growled, plucking the note clear and rubbing the bird’s beak gently.  It nibbled at his fingers for a moment before shaking itself and flying away.

He opened the note, and found another drawing.  This was of a stone wall, facing over the mountains.  No signature accompanied the note, but a tiny heart decorated the corner of it.  He frowned.  That was Gina’s little mark.  What…

It took a second to dawn on him, but even before the thought could fully sweep through his head, his feet were moving.  It took less than five minutes at a decent clip to reach the high wall where he’d first truly spoken to her.  His heart dipped when he saw that she wasn’t waiting for him, but then a fluttering piece of paper caught his attention.

Snatching it up, he found a drawing of a horse shoe.  A grin stretched across his face, and he took off for the stables.

Ducking into the wooden structure, he gazed around, hunting for her.  She wasn’t there.  He furrowed his brow in thought.  Brego caught sight of him and demanded attention.  Bull absently scratched behind his ears, and then noticed a red ribbon braided through his mane.  Tracing its path, he found another note.  

He stretched over and tugged it free.  Brego gave the note a careful sniff, likely suspicious that cookies were being withheld.  Finding nothing of interest, he snorted and returned to his hay.  Bull shook his head at the impertinent horse and opened his new clue.

A wine bottle.  And a damn good drawing of one too.  He made his way across the courtyard, throwing a distracted wave to Cullen as they passed each other.  Entering the wine cellar, he didn’t bother looking for her.  It took less than a minute to find a bottle of wine with a note attached reading, “Take Me with You”.  He checked the label, and sure enough it was his favorite Antivan wine.  It was no Maraas-lok, but it was damn tasty.  Three more bottles lined the shelf above.  He grabbed them too.

Then he realized that he didn’t know where to go next.  He scanned the room carefully, but found no other notes.  The scent wafting from the kitchens caught his attention, making his stomach growl.  Then a soft laugh escaped him.  Of course.

The sight greeting him from the kitchen entrance made his heart pound.  She was in a dark blue dress made of light cotton, her hair in a loose bun, and chopping vegetables like a seasoned pro.  He watched her for a minute, trying to find something witty to say.

Gina lifted her eyes and spotted him at the door.  A smile spread across her face.  “Well don’t just stand there.  Sit your handsome ass down and open us some wine.”

***

Gina laughed at the dubious look on his face.  “It’s a Caesar salad.  Trust me, this thing has more calories than a loaded cheeseburger.  It’s not just rabbit food.”

He lifted his brow, but dutifully loaded his fork and popped it into his mouth.  She clasped her hands together and watched his reaction eagerly.  A few chews in, he smirked and nodded.  After swallowing he said, “Okay.  It’s really tasty.  Like, why aren’t all salads tasty like that?”

She laughed and pumped her fist.  “Score one for the Italians.”

He grinned and continued to demolish the salad.  She moved her attention to the next course, an egg noodle of sorts.  Cooking in Thedas offered some unique challenges, from the strange tasting ingredients to the primitive tools.  Dagna’s forge magic solved the tool problems, giving her a reasonable facsimile of a French knife.  The rest had been trial and error.

Bull watched as she tossed salt into boiling water and dropped the noodles into it.  “What’s going on there?”

She checked the sauce, mourning the lack of Parmesan cheese.  “I’m making Fettuccine Alfredo,” she said.  “Well.  A version of it, anyway.”  Digging through the hard cheeses, she tasted a few slivers, but nothing had that same nutty flavour.

“Fettuccine Alfredo,” he said, rolling the words over his tongue.  “It even tastes good to say.”

Gina grinned.  “It should.  The Italian language is based on the beauty of rhythm and sound.  The sounds came first, the meaning second.”

“My kind of people,” said Bull, dragging his finger across his nearly spotless plate and licking it clean.  

“Everyone’s kind of people,” she said with a laugh.  The noodles were almost perfect, so she drained them and tossed the little ribbons into the sauce to finish.  While she waited, she dragged the slab of steak out.  His eyes fell on it, and she could practically feel him drooling in anticipation.

“I can’t believe you got Josephine to lie for you,” he said, mild reproach in his tone.  

Gina seasoned the meat and shot him a grin.  “I had to surprise you somehow.  It just doesn’t have the same impact if I’m always the one catching you off-guard.”

He laughed and shook his head.  “I don’t think I’ll ever know what to expect from you.”

She pulled the sauce and noodles off the heat and crossed to his side, kissing his cheek.  “You can always expect that I utterly adore you.”

“Even when I’m a cranky asshole?” he asked, sliding hand over her lower back.

“Especially when you’re a cranky asshole,” she said.  “You get this cute little crease between your eyebrows.”

His cheeks darkened.  “Nothing about this ugly mug is cute,” he muttered.

Gina turned his face to hers and kissed his lips, lingering for a moment before whispering, “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.  And this beholder can’t stop looking at you.”  He dragged her in for another kiss before she pulled free and returned to her cooking duties.

She draped some noodles into a bowl and passed it over to him.  He took a deep smell and growled.  “Smells amazing, Kadan.”

His bowl was almost empty before she could take a forkful herself.  He sighed and wiped his mouth.  “You know, I thought I was in love before.  But now?”  He clapped a hand to his heart dramatically.  “My heart cannot contain itself.”

Gina couldn’t stop the silly smile stretching across her face.  “I’m just glad you like it,” she said.  “I was worried that it would all taste funny because the ingredients are all a little different from what I’m used to using.”

A spatter from the stove top caught her attention.  She turned to check the hot pan waiting for the steak.  Onions and butter sizzled away, giving off an aroma that reminded her of being in her mother’s kitchen.  She forced herself to think about something else, anything else.

But, ever astute, he caught her subtle shift in mood and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her.  “Need to talk about it, or forget about it?”

She leaned into him and blew out a sharp breath.  “Forget. For now.”

“Can do,” he murmured, dipping his head low and covering her mouth with his and dragging her every thought to the other talented things those lips could do.  

The onions burnt, forcing her to start over.  Neither of them cared.

***

Bull sat back and groaned.  “Kadan, if you put more food in front of me, I’m going to explode.”

Gina grinned mischievously.  “Not even room for a little bit of dessert?”

His gut was already beyond full, but the traitor growled at the thought of something sweet anyway.  She winked at him.  “Exactly what I thought.”

He sighed and leaned his elbow on the counter.  “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

Her face stilled, but she took a deep breath and pushed through the discomfort.  “My mom taught me a lot while I was growing up.  She taught me the basics.  It took years to learn how to have fun cooking though.  Lots of books, lots of cooking shows.”

His brow furrowed.  “But you didn’t work as a chef, did you?”

“No.  I was an administrative assistant.”

“But why didn’t you choose to work as a chef?  You’re clearly talented enough.”

She laughed.  “Not a chance.  I’d rather keep enjoying it, thanks.”

Bull thought about it, but found it too hard to comprehend.  “Did you have that much free time?”

A smile slipped over her face.  “Yes and no.  Don’t forget, the world there doesn’t come to a halt at sundown.  We have electricity and bright lights.  Some rooms are brighter from those lights than from sun, actually.”

The idea of having bright light on demand at any moment made him feel odd.  “And no magic?”

She laughed and shook her head.  “None. It might as well be magic, for as well as I understand how most of it works.  But it’s really just science.  Harnessing the natural world for our own benefit.”

She grabbed a long handled wooden paddle and stuck it into the oven.  As she dragged it out, the warm scent of chocolate hit his nostrils.  She set the hot pan on the counter, and touched the top gingerly.  “I hope they’ve turned out,” she muttered.

“What are they?” he asked.

“Brownies,” she said.  “The only thing missing is ice cream.”

He stared at her.  “Ice cream?”  

Her green eyes went wide.  “Oh my poor baby.  You’ve never had ice cream?”

He laughed and shook his head.  “And now I feel incomplete, knowing such a thing exists and I haven’t had any.”

She tutted and patted his hand.  “I’ll make it my personal mission to make sure you taste some before we leave Skyhold.”

While they waited for the brownies to cool, she put him to work whipping some heavy cream.  It quickly thickened.  Gina added a little sugar and flavouring and took a quick taste.  She licked her lips and nodded.  “Perfect.  Well done, sous chef.”

He grinned and swiped a gob of the stuff with his finger.  It was creamy and smooth, with just a hint of sweetness.  She took the bowl over to the counter and portioned out some of the brown cake-like stuff onto little plates, dolloping the whipped cream on top.

He dragged in a long breath, letting the scent tickle his senses before taking his first mouthful.  He could feel her watching, waiting to see how he reacted to his first taste of her little creation.  It took everything within him to stay bland and shrug mildly.  “It’s okay,” he said.  “I guess.  If you’re into stuff like this.”

Gina narrowed her eyes at him, and he couldn’t hold his act any longer.  His face practically split with the force of his smile. “It’s probably one of the best things I’ve ever eaten, Kadan.”

She flicked a drop of whipped cream at him, splattering it on his cheek.  His eye widened. “You didn’t just do that,” he growled.

Slowly, casually, she crossed to his side and caught hold of his horn, pulling his head closer to her.  “My apologies, tough guy.  I guess I should clean you up,” she said huskily.

She took a long, leisurely lick over the jut of his cheek before trailing down and sliding her lips across his.  Bull turned and tugged her in between his knees, deepening the kiss and taking a bold grip of her beautiful bottom. 

“I gotta say, Kadan,” he murmured, nibbling gently at her earlobe.  “I like you in a dress.”  His lips found hers again and he ran his hands over the curve of her waist and hip. 

Anything else they might have said or done was rudely interrupted by the return of the cooks.  “You’ve had your two hours.  Now go find somewhere else to behave like teenagers,” snapped the head chef.

Gina’s face was scarlet from her chest to the roots of her hair.  “We didn’t clean up yet.”

The chef gave her a leering look.  “It looks like you’re about to get dirty, lass.  We’ll take care of things here.”

Bull snorted with laughter, earning himself an elbow to the ribs.  He snagged up the remaining two bottles of wine and gave the cooks a salute.  “You’re men of honor and distinction.  Don’t let anyone tell you different,” he called, herding Gina out the door.

***

Gina wrapped her arms around Bull’s neck and hooked her legs around his hips as he ascended the last few steps to his quarters.  One of his hands had a hold on the wine bottles, and the other was dangerously high up her thigh.  Bull had his lips attached to hers, whispering Qunlat phrases in between kisses.

His hand left her to hunt blindly for the door knob.  The sound of paper fluttering caught Gina’s attention.  She turned to look, and saw a slip of paper nailed to his door.  She frowned.  “What’s this?”

He muttered a curse and snatched the paper off the door, glancing at it.  His brow creased.  Gina lifted her eyebrow.  “Bad news?”

“It’s a map,” he said, clearly baffled.

“A map?”

He nodded.  Gina dropped lightly to the ground and took the note from him.  Sure enough, it was a map.  She squinted in the dim light, and made out a path marked in red ink.  “Where does it go?”

He took it and turned slowly as he navigated the path in his mind.  Then his eyes shot across the courtyard and up.  “In that tower,” he said.

Gina stared at the tall structure.  “What’s there?”

He shrugged.  “I thought it was barricaded.  It was the last time I went up there, anyway.”

“Who would give you this?”

Bringing the paper close to his eye, he scanned it slowly.  Then he lifted his shoulders again.  “No idea, Kadan.”

Curiosity burned in her brain.  “What now?”

A smirk slid across his face.  “We go climb the tower.  Otherwise I won’t have even half of your attention.”

Gina pulled a face at him, but bounced on her toes eagerly.  He laughed and dragged her in for a kiss.  Then he spun on his heel and began jogging down the steps.  “Race you,” he called.

She knew he was totally pulling himself up, but it was still a little exhilarating to beat him across the courtyard.  He took the steps to the main hall four at a time, quickly leaving her in his dust.  Gina pounded up the steps as quickly as she could, but he was already waiting at the door when she reached the top. 

They walked as quickly as they dared through the hall, nodding the occasional greeting here and there.  Then they were rushing up a set of stairs that had clearly been repaired recently.  Gina admired the stonework as they rose higher, and gazed up at the massive iron chandelier.  It held one large bowl in its center, the small fire contained in it casting a cheery glow against the dark rock.

The top of the stairs came, and Bull hesitated, examining the map.  “It’s at the end of this landing,” he said.

They strode forward, and found a tall wooden door with another note pinned to it.  ‘The Iron Bull’ was written on it in beautiful script.  He shot a look at her.  “Do you know anything about this?”

Gina shook her head, utterly mystified.  “No, I don’t.”

Bull took the note off the door and opened it.  After a moment he frowned and stared at the door.  Wordlessly, he passed her the slip of paper.  She quickly scanned it:

 _“To the Iron Bull:_  

_Upon review of your current quarters, it has been decided that they do not meet the standard we require for our honoured companions.  Please let us know if this is suited to your tastes._

_Josephine”_

The script was scrolling and elegant.  Gina looked up in time to see Bull reach out and twist the doorknob. 

He stepped through, and she followed on his heels.  Her breath caught.  “Oh, Bull,” she whispered.

It wasn’t fancy or luxurious by any stretch of the imagination, but it could have easily fit three or four of his current rooms inside of it.  A fire roared in the fireplace, and a large window faced out over the mountains.

But he wasn’t looking at any of this.  His gaze was locked on the massive bed and armchair occupying one side of the room.

***

Bull slowly walked around the chair, and then dropped heavily into it.  It didn’t creak, or protest, or otherwise react.  He dragged his hands over the fabric of the chair and allowed himself to fully relax for a moment.  A grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

Gina was examining the perimeter of the room.  Bull turned his gaze to the bed.  The Qunari sized bed.  Clearly either custom-made or imported from somewhere far north.  His fingers twitched in anticipation.

He surged to his feet and launched himself high in the air, flipping neatly to land on his back.  Other than the cushion of the mattress giving to his weight, the bed remained solid and silent.  He spread himself as far as he could, and couldn’t reach either side of the bed. 

The delight began to sink in, and he started to laugh, a full, rolling belly laugh.  “Oh, fuck, this is good,” he said, fighting to catch his breath.  “Real furniture!”

Gina came to stand at the side of the bed, watching him with a sparkle in her eye.  “Someone left you another note,” she said, holding it out to him. 

He rolled to his side and took it.  He immediately recognized Varric’s messy scrawl:

_“You better like this furniture.  It was damn hard to find.”_

Bull tossed the note aside and caught Gina by the wrist.  With a tug and twist, she was on the bed and under him.  “Are you sure you knew nothing about this?”

A shy smile came to her face.  “Well, I had mentioned to Cullen and Cassandra that your quarters were little better than a hole in the ground.  I just hoped they’d fix your roof.  I didn’t at all expect that they’d do anything like this.”

Bull dropped a kiss on her forehead.  “You should have known they’d go way overboard.”

She laughed.  “You’re right.”

He lifted and scanned the room one more time, stunned that they had given him such a great room.  He’d have been just fine in his little room with a closed ceiling.  But now, here, he was thrilled to have a place he was excited to call home.

Gina traced her hands over his shoulders, sliding them slowly down his chest and lower.  He returned all of his attention to her.  “The things I could do to you on a bed like this,” he growled, dragging a hand possessively down her slender form.

She shifted her hips and ground against him.  “A little less talk, and a lot more action,” she said, a wicked smile crossing her beautiful lips.

Bull groaned and slipped a hand under the hem of her dress, caressing the silken skin of her thighs.  As he slipped his hands higher, he realized that there were no smalls, nor any of her pretty lacy underwear barring his way.  His eye met hers.  “You naughty little thing,” he grated.

Her breath was already coming in little gasps.  “I’ve been just waiting for you to figure it out,” she said.

He sank his teeth into the side of her neck, drawing a delighted purr from her.  “Always a surprise with you,” he said, licking and nipping his way across her throat and dragging the blue fabric off one of her breasts.  He drew the pretty pink peak into his mouth, hardly able to contain his desire when she groaned his full name.

Her fingers began to fumble with his leather harness, finally conquering the stubborn buckle and sending it to the floor.  He could feel her reaching for his belt, but he kept it out of reach.  “Patience, Kadan.  You only get to christen a new bed once,” he whispered, catching one of her searching hands and pressing a kiss to the palm.

“I’m not known for my patience,” she whispered huskily.

He smirked.  “I hadn’t noticed,” he said drily. 

She curled her lip at him and caught hold of his horn, pulling him toward her.  He acquiesced, pressing her into the softness of the bed as he ravaged her mouth with his. 

They continued their slow exploration of each other, taking advantage of all the space and comfort they now had available.  Bull traced every inch of her body, taking note of every flicker and reaction to his touch.  As lovers, they hadn’t hidden anything from each other, but he always tried to find a new sweet spot that even she didn’t know existed. 

The little blue dress clung provocatively where it wasn’t already pushed out of the way.  He reared back and gazed down at her, feeling his gut tighten and his cock harden.  She lay boldly, accepting his appraisal, and slowly sliding a hand over her own body.  He watched, allowing a little growl to escape his lips.  “Show me what you like,” he commanded, his voice throaty.

Her eyes went dark, and she tweaked the little exposed nipple before her hand wandered south, skimming over her flat belly and over the curve of her hip.  With a sexy little hitch, she pulled the hem of her dress up, fully exposing herself to his eye.

Bull felt the air rush out of his lungs as her roving fingers glided across her pretty little pussy, caressing gently at first.  He had to bite his lip to stop himself from interfering.  She made a sweet little loop around the part he knew must be throbbing with need, teasing herself. 

Her fingers dipped into her little crevice, coming away slick and using it to slide her fingers home over her clit.  The reaction was instant, a tensing of her abdomen and inner thighs.  Bull growled and kissed her knee, his eye never leaving the practiced movements of her fingers driving her body to ecstasy.

Bull lifted his hips and shoved his pants off and kicked them clear of his legs, impatient.  He wrapped his hand around his cock, and gave himself some release from the insistent pressure.  A grunt forced itself out of his chest as he began to stroke himself. 

Her chest heaved, and her beautiful green eyes met his, drunk with desire.  His heart was pounding as her pace increased, a quick little flick of her wrist making her cry out in pleasure.  He catalogued the movement, feeling his lip starting to curl with the drag of his orgasm.  He squeezed the head of his cock, forcing himself to calm, to wait for her. 

She threw her head back with a low moan and began to tremble, waiting at the edge.  Bull caressed her inner thigh.  “Come, Kadan,” he growled.

Her fingers jerked and twitched, and then he saw the ripple of muscles he knew and loved so much.  She moaned and sagged to the bed, residual tremors flickering through her body.

Bull rose above her, gripping her hip and kissing her until neither of them were breathing properly.  She lifted her hips to his, and met his eye.  “I need you inside me,” she begged.

He shook his head.  “You’re not ready for that yet,” he whispered.

“Please,” she said, a desperate little sob in her throat. 

“No,” he said, firmly.  His mouth left hers, kissing a trail down her sweet little body and finding its way to her little pussy, glossy with her own juices.  He took a little taste and groaned.  “Always so perfectly sweet,” he growled, returning for more.  Soon he had her writhing against his face, her breath coming in sharp little puffs. 

He added his thumb to her clit, mimicking the little flick she’d shown him earlier.  Her entire body arched off the bed, her fingers twisting into the heavy quilt.  Bull growled in approval before slowly pushing his finger inside her.  She tensed around him, whimpering his full name over and over. 

He barely kept control over himself.  His body thrummed, screaming for release.  He battled it back, focusing on the sensation of her body gripping his finger and flicking his tongue against her clit to make that tension ease.  He’d never, ever, put her in a position where he could hurt her.  She was too precious, and you couldn’t take back damage like that.

He finally felt that release, the way her muscles accepted his finger.  Bull snarled and slid in a second finger, ratcheting up the pressure with his tongue.  Soon she was one tight string, pleading his name and begging for him to put her over the edge.  He waited until he felt a little quake in her thigh and curled his fingers.  She swept over the edge, pulsing around his fingers. 

Now.  Now she was ready.  He rose to his knees and lifted her hips to his, dragging a pillow under her shoulders.  She growled in anticipation.  “Want you to come,” she said, nodding fiercely.

His chest shuddered as their bodies slid together.  Her heat surrounded him, making every nerve in his body stand at attention.  He pushed himself deep into her body, forcing himself to wait until she relaxed for him.  It was an agonizing ten seconds, but then he was thrusting, driving himself into her. 

Qunlat began pouring through his lips, and he couldn’t stop it.  She snarled and thrust her hips into his.  “Yes,” she grated.  “Fuck me into this bed.”

His mind switched off, and he was primal, rutting into her like an animal.  She was right there with him, moaning wordlessly, each thrust bringing a sharp cry of pleasure.  His back arched, and then he was pumping her full of his seed, the force of his orgasm making him quake. 

***

They lay together, hearts slowly returning to normal.  Bull caressed her gently, curling his big body around her. 

Gina glanced around the room again, lit only by the glow of the fireplace.  “I think they moved all of your stuff up here,” she said.

He nodded.  “Those books were in my chest.”

She smiled.  “That sneak.  She totally took advantage of my trickery to pull a fast one.”

Bull’s lips curled into a smile at the back of her neck.  “That oughta teach you a valuable lesson.  Never bet against the Antivan.  Especially at Wicked Grace.”

“Wicked Grace?”

He sucked a breath.  “Oh, you don’t know how to play?”  A little chuckled rumbled in his chest.  “That’s going to be all kinds of fun.”

She laughed and twisted to face him, brushing the back of her knuckles down his cheek.  “Am I welcome to spend the night in your new bed with you?”

His brow furrowed.  “Wait, was that ever in question?”

She smiled and shifted closer.  “It’s your place.  You get to make the rules.  I don’t want to intrude on what might be a special bonding night between you and your room.”

He shook his head and slipped a hand over her waist.  “You know I’m not good at this stuff, but I’d really rather not think of this as _my_ place.  I’d rather think of it as _ours._ ”  His face went brick red, and he cleared his throat.  “Unless that’s not the right thing to say.  Or you don’t want to.  Whatever.”

Gina felt her heart halt and start again.  “Bull, are you asking me to move in with you?”

His eye met hers, uncertainty lurking in the background.  “I’m asking you…to wait here for one second,” he said, scrambling out of the bed.

She sat up and watched him dig through a chest and then a couple drawers.  Then he straightened and returned to the bed, holding a small pouch.  He climbed onto the bed and pressed it into her hands.  “Open it,” he whispered.

She furrowed her brow and loosened the strings.  Tipping it over, she shook lightly, and two curved black things tumbled into her waiting hand.  It took her a moment to realize what she was looking at.  Turning her eyes to his, she put her hand over her mouth, battling the tears rushing into her eyes.

“It’s not done yet,” he said.  “I need Dagna to help me with the setting, but once it’s done, I’d like you to wear it.”

Gina slid trembling fingers over the surfaces.  The dragon claw had been carefully split in two, lengthwise, and the core hollowed out.  She had no idea when he’d worked on it, but the craftsmanship was impeccable.

She squeezed both halves tightly in her fingers and took a shaky breath.  “The Iron Bull, I would be honoured to share this dragon claw with you.”

“You crazy, beautiful, wonderful lady,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.  “How did I ever get so damn lucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your thoughts and comments - always welcome! 
> 
> Hope everyone is having fun reading - I'm having a hell of a good time writing!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one - had a catastrophic computer failure and lost a bunch of progress.

Gina sat at the end of the big bed, staring at the chest tucked beside Bull’s big desk. Even in the darkness of night, it mocked her. He’d dragged it upstairs the day after he received the new room, and she hadn’t had the guts to open it.

Guilt swelled through her stomach, making her feel sick. She was loathe to admit it to anyone, even her Qunari, but the events in the Nightmare realm had gotten under her skin. Most nights sleep didn’t find her until the wee hours. Thankfully her dreams had returned to mostly normal, but that didn’t help anything if she couldn’t shut her mind off long enough to fall asleep.

Bull twitched and growled something unintelligible. Gina tensed, waiting for the inevitable explosion of his nightmare. His leg jerked and his chest began to heave. Then, with a strangled curse, he shot upright, reaching violently for something unseen. His eye searched the room blindly for a moment before settling on her. She held her breath, watching for the signs that he'd truly woken up.

After a long moment, a pained noise forced itself past his lips and his shoulders sagged. Gina immediately crawled to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him wrap his arms around her as tightly as he dared. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. She wished she knew the proper words to his favorite lullaby, but even humming the tune seemed to help calm him. Slowly the tremors wracking his body began to ease.

She pulled back and caressed his cheek. “That was a bad one, sweetheart,” she said.

He nodded, his green eye still wide with fear. She pulled him into another hug and said, “I wish I could just take them all away from you.”

“Me too,” he whispered hoarsely.

Gina kissed him lightly on the lips and shuffled to the head of the bed, arranging herself comfortably against the headboard. Then she held her arms out and said, “Okay tough guy, you know the drill.”

Bull laughed softly, but did as he was told. He shifted so that he was between her knees, then carefully lowered himself back, taking care not to drag a horn against her skin. The weight of his skull against her chest was enough to pin her hopelessly in place, but she didn’t complain.

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and put her fingers to work. She massaged the stubbly hair on his scalp, digging into the tension and drawing it out. As she began to rub the sensitive skin around the base of his horns, he gave a long, shuddering sigh, and finally allowed himself to relax against her completely.

After a few minutes, he ran his hand down her leg and took hold of her foot. “Story please,” he mumbled sleepily.

Gina smiled. It had become their ritual of sorts. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she said, “Which story was I telling you?”

“Robin Hood. He just met Little John,” he said, his thumb tracing circles on the top of her toes.

She continued to knead her fingers into his scalp and continued the adventures of the Merry Men, vilifying the Sherriff of Nottingham further. True to form, Bull was back to sleep within ten minutes. Gina let her voice trail off slowly, and lay there, cradling his head and stroking the silky skin behind his ears.

Sleep didn’t come to her until the sun had begun to brighten the edges of the horizon.

***

Bull watched as the Chargers dismounted and unloaded their horses. He tried to hide his eagerness, but it had been almost three months since they’d seen each other. Krem lifted a weary hand and deposited his gear in their quarters before crossing to Bull.

His lieutenant looked exhausted. Bull made sure to tell him so, in great detail. Krem smirked. “Well, we don’t all get to sleep in beds made of feathers and fairy dust you know.”

Bull laughed. “You spying on me, Krem de la crème?”

Krem scoffed and dropped into a chair. “No. Cassie wrote about the surprise she and the advisors cooked up for you.”

“Well, at least now I know who I shouldn’t trust with any secrets.”

His lieutenant rolled his eyes. The rest of the Chargers wandered out, coming to say their hellos. Dalish looked around eagerly. “Is Gina around?”

Bull shook his head. “She wanted to be, but they’ve got her locked up while she learns all about the nobles of the Imperial Court and how to behave appropriately around them.”

Dalish’s face twisted with a sneer. Bull agreed. Someone was after the Empress again. Shocker.

It always irritated him when some noble made a joke about the lack of civilized behaviour in Par Vollen. At least there you saw the knives being thrown your way. Orlesian nobles had a bad habit of jamming a dagger in between your shoulder blades while smiling cheerfully to your face.

Despite his decades of training and his time in the courts, he couldn’t begin to understand how the place hadn’t fallen down around their ears years ago.

And now they were all headed to one of their balls. Bull didn’t like it. Not only were their parties painfully boring, they typically wound up ending in tears or bloodshed. Most of the attendees would consider the party a failure without one or both. He wanted no part of it.

But Gina was going, so he was going. And apparently he was wearing some sort of suit. Another thing to dread.

Krem’s eyes slowly scanned the courtyard, and his face brightened. Bull glanced over his shoulder and saw Cassandra standing beside the stairs to the main hall. He grinned and waggled his fingers at the Seeker. Even from this far away, he saw the red suffusing her cheeks.

Krem kicked his shin, but he just laughed and waved a hand at the lieutenant. “Just go. I fully expect to see you walking funny tomorrow,” he said.

The man turned almost as red as Cassandra. “Still a giant pain in the arse, I see.”

Bull snickered. “I just know how cranky you get when you haven’t been laid, Cremisius.”

With a strangled noise, the lieutenant stalked away. Bull turned his attention to the rest of the crew, checking in and making sure everything had gone well with their journey. Once satisfied, he sent them to rest up. “Tomorrow we get back to training. I hope you haven’t been letting yourselves get soft, because you’re going to regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get back into the normal swing of things tomorrow!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to it!

Gina stepped into their new room and took a moment to enjoy the sensation of coming home.  Her eyes landed on the chest again, dragging her mood back down.  She scowled and snatched up a small blanket from the bed, throwing it over the chest defiantly.

She tossed some wood onto the fire and flopped onto the bed, sighing heavily.  Her head was still spinning from all the information being jammed into it from Josephine, Leliana, and Vivienne.  Names, places, events.  Remembering these nobles was a far bigger challenge than she was letting on to anyone.  Gina could remember the face of the clerk who’d given her a coffee one time five years ago, but couldn’t recall the name of the coffee shop itself to save her life.  

And now remembering names might actually be life or death. What a ridiculous concept.

The silence of the room was only broken by the sound of the fire eating through the wood.  Intrusive thoughts wormed themselves into her mind.  She fidgeted and fussed, but ultimately gave up on relaxing.  Sitting up, she glared out the window, wishing she could throw in some headphones and drown out her own brain.

Bull’s step on the other side of the door caught her off guard.  For a big guy, he was surprisingly light footed when he chose to be.  He entered the room and unknowingly mimicked her moment of satisfaction.  Gina felt her breath hitch at the sight of him.

He crossed to her and planted a kiss on her lips before dropping heavily into his armchair.  Gina immediately joined him, curling into his chest.  They sat in silence for a long while, both lost in their thoughts.  Finally he caressed her hip and said, “Dalish was hoping to see you today.”

She frowned.  “I wanted to see her today too.  Maybe we can go down and have supper with them tomorrow night?”

He nodded and kissed her temple.  “What’s with the blanket?”

Her brow furrowed.  The man missed nothing.  “It was staring me down again,” she muttered.

He nodded, and didn’t prod further.  She admired his restraint, knowing that the curiosity must be eating away at him.  While he knew she harboured a few treasures from her other world, she had never actually shown him any.  At first because she was too afraid to be walked in on while revealing them, and now because the thought of opening the chest and seeing those items made her want to throw up.

She sighed and traced one of his scars.  “You must think I’m crazy sometimes.”

He scoffed lightly.  “Sometimes?”

“Har har,” she snarled, poking him in the rib.

He flinched away with a laugh.  “Easy Kadan.  That’s a war you can’t win.”

She grinned and twisted to press a kiss to his jaw.

***

Bull watched the Chargers sparring, barking out corrections and demonstrating movements when he needed to.  All in all, they were still in fine form.  He clapped Krem on the shoulder.  “You did good work with them while I was out of the picture.”

Krem’s face split with a pleased smile.  “Thanks Chief.”

“Yet you still suck at the shield bash.  How is that even possible?”

The man sneered and returned to his sparring match with Grim.  Bull grinned and returned to his rounds.  Catching sight of Cullen, he waved.  The man wandered over.  He dipped his head in greeting.  “Any thoughts, General?”

The blond shrugged.  “They all look fine.  I’d start working on endurance.  I suspect we’ll be running into a lot more demons in the months to come.  They’ll need to be able to hold their form longer.”

Bull scowled.  “Good point.”  He barked a correction at Grim and turned back to the General.  He wasn’t quite as pale as usual, which was good to see.  “How’s things?”

Cullen frowned.  “Getting easier.  Most days I’m too busy to think about anything outside of work.”

“And the days you aren’t busy?”

“I try not to have those days,” he muttered.

Bull sighed and nodded.  “The offer still stands.  You need to beat the stuffing out of someone, I’m your guy.”

A grin crept over the man’s face.  “You may regret the offer.”

Bull snorted dismissively.  Before he could say anything, Gina came into view, headed their way with a handful of paperwork.  She squeezed Cullen’s elbow as she passed him.  “Nice to see you out in the sun for once, General,” she said.

He chuckled.  “Cassandra kicks me out of the office for fifteen minutes a day.  But I had better get back to it.  We need to be ready for Halamshiral.”

He waved a goodbye and strode away.  Gina set her papers on a table and stretched up to kiss Bull’s cheek.  He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.  “Aren’t you supposed to be up in the war room today?”

She rolled her eyes.  “Yes.  I got my freedom because I promised, on pain of death, that I would go through these reports and memorise the people involved.”

Bull shook his head.  “How many of these assholes do they expect to be there?”

She shrugged and took a seat.  “Dunno.  We have a fitting later today, by the way.”

He scowled.  “They already took my measurements.”

Gina patted his leg.  “I’m just the messenger, _darling_.”

Bull smirked at the snide tone.  His Kadan hadn’t taken well to the imposing Madame de Fer.  Not that he would have expected her to.  The woman had a way of making you feel as though you should lick her boots for the privilege of being her presence.  Gina was as fair-minded as they came, and that attitude was bound to rub her the wrong way.

Gina waved to Dalish.  The elf grinned and waved back, barely dodging the next blow Rocky sent her way.  Bull growled.  “Ignore distractions!  Even the pretty ones,” he called.  Then he kissed Gina’s temple and amended, “ _Especially_ the pretty ones.”

She flushed a pretty shade of pink.  “Speaking of ignoring distractions,” she said pointedly.  

He grinned and turned back to the Chargers.  “Cullen just made a good point.  We aren’t just fighting men anymore.  The assholes on the other team are pulling demons, and we need to be ready.  So let’s get running.”  The group groaned in unison, to which he threw his hands out and shouted, “Do I look like your tama?  Get your asses in gear!”

Bull went to steal another kiss, but found Gina plunking a heavy stone over her papers and hustling to whip her hair into a braid.  She winked at him.  “I can read later tonight, right?”

He laughed and shook his head.  “Vivienne will slap your fingers.”

Gina sneered.  “You gonna make smart ass remarks or you gonna run, tough guy?”  She did a little bouncing spin to face forward and took off at a light jog.  Bull took a good long look at her in action, admiring her lithe form.  He had to force his thoughts elsewhere.  Breaking into a run, he caught up to the group, and began pushing their pace.

Their little pack made quick time through the Keep, so Gina tilted her head suggestively at the pastures.  Bull nodded and guided them onto the twisting paths.  It wasn’t until Dalish, Stitches, and Grim all began to struggle that Bull showed any of them mercy.  

The group collapsed at the side of Gina’s little hiding place, none in any shape to admire the pretty scenery.  Bull shot Gina a warning look before crouching to take a drink from the little creek.  She grinned and lifted both hands to the side.  Nonetheless, he made it quick.

Dalish flopped to her back and groaned.  “Mages shouldn’t have to run.  We light things on fire.  With our heads.”

“I thought you weren’t a Mage,” Krem said.

She gave him a shy smile.  “Someone finally convinced me that it was okay to admit it out loud.”

Bull felt a little tingle of pride.  Dorian hadn’t had much time to work with the elf, but from his reports, she was a quick learner.  They were set to resume lessons immediately.  

When everyone had taken a drink and caught their breath, they returned to the Keep.  Gina pulled Dalish aside as they reached the quarters.  Bull saw her pull the Demon Slayer off of her belt and hand it to the elf before giving her a tight hug.  

The thought of her using the little blade against the Nightmare demon made bile rise in his throat.  They hadn’t discussed any of their respective experiences other than the broadest strokes.  Nor did either of them acknowledge her lack of sleep or his night terrors.  Bull knew at some point they’d have to stop pretending that everything was normal and fine.  He just wasn’t sure either of them were ready for that conversation yet.

Gina came to his side.  “Okay, we better go get this fitting nonsense over with.”

He grumbled.  “Do I have to wear a suit?”

She shrugged.  “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  Lifting on her toes, she stage whispered to his ear.  “Just keep in mind, I’ve always enjoyed seeing a man in a suit.”

He narrowed his eye.  “Really?”

She nodded.  “And I like stripping men out of them even more.”

Desire curled in his gut.  “That’s cheating.  Now I _have_ to wear a suit,” he complained.

She laughed and caught his hand.  “Come on, tough guy.”

***

“Yes, yes.  Step, turn, shuffle, step.  I’ve done this once or twice, ma’am.”

Vivienne eyed Bull critically.  “Demonstrate,” she commanded.

“Why?  Is he a show pony?” asked Gina, her voice sharper than she intended.

The Mage turned her imperious eyes to Gina.  “Darling, we have an image to maintain.  If he cannot meet that standard…”

She couldn’t stop the irritated scoff escaping her.  “What?  You’ll banish him to the outer gates?”

Vivienne frowned.  “Of course not.”

“Then get off his case.”

Bull cleared his throat and looked for all the world that he wished he could sink through the floor.  Gina walked over to the window, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to rein in her temper.  After a long moment, Vivienne sighed.  “My dear, you don’t need to pout.”

Irritation sizzled through her veins.  “I’m not a fucking child, Vivienne.”

“Perhaps you should stop behaving like one,” said the Mage.

“And perhaps you could lay off the condescension.  I know what’s at stake here.  And so does the Iron Bull.”  

Vivienne gave her a doubtful look.  “I’m not sure you do, darling.”

Her brows shot to her hairline and she lost the battle against her temper.  “Really?  Did you just really say that to my face?”

The woman looked a little taken aback at her harsh tone.  “Darling…”

“Stop calling me that!”  Gina could hear herself screaming, but couldn’t stop.  “Do you have any idea what either of us have gone through?  What we’ve given up, and what we’re willing to sacrifice in the name of this Inquisition?”

“My dear, I’ve never suggested that you didn’t give anything up,” said Vivienne mildly.

Gina sneered.  “No in so many words.”

She frowned.  “I am just offering my assistance so that we can achieve success.”

“Oh really?  And just who are you to be offering such assistance?”

Judging by the ruddy tone the woman’s cheeks took and the hard look her eyes took on, Gina had struck a nerve.  “I am the First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.  I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire.  I know all members of the Imperial Court personally.  I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal.”  She paused and lifted a brow.  “And I am a Mage of no small talent.  Do I bring enough to the table, darling?”

“We sure could’ve used your ‘talent’ at Adamant,” said Gina, her tone dripping with disdain.  “Where were you, exactly, when the good men and women of the Inquisition were surrounded by demons and dying in droves?”

She heard the sharp intake of breaths filling the room.  Vivienne curled her lip and stepped closer.  “I was working with our Ambassador to secure an invitation to this ball.”

Gina didn’t back down.  “Well, whatever helps you sleep at night, _darling._ ”

“I sleep just fine,” said Vivienne.  “Perhaps you should look in a mirror and see what the lack of sleep is doing to your complexion.”

Bull snarled and stepped forward.  “Do not go there, ma’am.”

Gina could feel the energy in her mark start to burn in earnest.  Turning on her heel, she stalked out of the room.  Bull caught her arm just as she reached the stairs, but she tugged free and dragged her fingers through her hair.  “It’s not you.  I just…I need to…”  She hugged herself tightly, unable to keep the shake out of her voice.

He sighed and nodded.  “Go, Kadan.”

She didn’t think twice.  Racing down the stairs, she bolted for the barn as fast as her legs would carry her.  Throwing Brego’s stall open, she didn’t even put a halter on him.  Vaulting on his back less than gracefully, she gave him a breathless command and they were barrelling for the back gate.

He nearly unseated her with the force of his leap, but then they were flying down the path.  She let him pick the pace and the journey.  She didn’t care, she just needed her brain to stop shrieking in her ears, to stop the continual barrage.  Wind whipped her hair and dragged tears from her eyes.  She let them fall and hung on for the ride.

The sun was nearly set by the time they returned to the barnyard.  This time there was no mighty leap.  She swung to the ground and opened the gate, letting Brego walk back to his stall.  Dennet gave her a hard look as she brushed the sweaty horse down.  “Mind walking through the yard next time?  Had a colt get unruly thanks to your little stunt.”

Gina nodded stiffly.  “Sorry, Horsemaster,” she said.

He waved a hand dismissively and walked out of the barn.  She finished cleaning Brego and topped up his hay and water before giving him a final scratch behind the ears.  “Thank you,” she said, resting her forehead against his.  He sighed and bunted his head into her chest before turning to eat his supper.

As she slowly climbed the stairs to their room, humiliation began to creep over her.  She’d totally blown a gasket over nothing.  What gave her that right?  For all her bluster, who was _she_ to speak to anyone so disrespectfully?

It felt even worse when she recalled the look in her Qunari’s eye as she bolted away from him.  Hurt.  She’d gone and hurt him again.  Remorse blossomed through her chest as she reached the door, wondering if he’d even bothered to come back yet.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went inside.  Bull sat in his chair, facing the fire.  His head ticked in her direction.  “Come, Kadan,” he said.

***

He watched her creep across the room, reading the shame in every line of her body.  Her eyes were pink from crying.  Bull didn’t bother lecturing her.  

He reached out and took a hold of her hand, drawing her to sit with him.  He pressed a kiss to her temple and wrapped his arm around her.  “Do you feel any better?”

She shook her head and bit her lip.  After a moment she whispered, “I’m so sorry, the Iron Bull.”

He pressed a full glass of wine into her hand and stroked her hair.  “You needed to blow off steam, Kadan. Don’t apologize for that.”

She clutched the glass and stared into the fire.  He caressed her back.  “Drink, Kadan.”

Taking a small sip, she turned her eyes to his.  “I was such an asshole.”

A smile tipped the corners of his mouth up.  “You weren’t exactly unprovoked.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” she muttered.

He traced a finger over the curve of her ear and sighed.  “Kadan, we need to talk.”

Her pulse leapt sharply and her face went tight.  Nodding stiffly, she took a gulp of the wine.  

“I’ll go first,” he murmured, draining his own glass and setting it on the floor beside the chair before shifting so that they were almost facing one another.  

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he took hold of her hand and said, “When you fell at Adamant, I was fully prepared to die.  I _wanted_ to die.”

The confession made his voice tremble.  He could feel her heart pounding and saw tears welling up in her beautiful green eyes.  He squeezed her hand and pushed himself to continue talking.  “If Hawke hadn’t literally smacked some sense into me, I would have waited for a demon to come end my misery.  I would have thanked it.  Because I couldn’t deal with the idea of being without you.”

He squeezed his eye shut.  “I lived through my worst nightmare that day.  And I relive it every night.  Seeing you fall, knowing it's the end.  Some nights I leap after you.”  He opened his eye and gently wiped the tears running down her cheeks away.

She caught his hand and kissed the palm.  “I wish I could take it all back,” she whispered.

Bull shook his head and kissed her forehead.  “You can’t, Kadan.  So I need to learn to cope. To find some sense of peace in the face of something I can never control.”

Her brow furrowed.  “How can I help?”

His heart squeezed and he pulled her into a hug.  “Just keep being you, Kadan.  Fiery, impulsive, temperamental you.  Keep me on my toes for the rest of my life.”

She shook her head.  “I can’t promise that,” she whispered.  A cold feeling settled in his gut, but before he could react, she pressed her hand against his heart.  “I can, however, promise you the rest of my life.  Every last heartbeat, and every last breath.”

His heart thrummed and warmth rushed through the core of his being.  She gave him a little half-smile and stretched up to kiss him.  They lingered, tasting each other, finding comfort in the closeness.

After a long while, he sighed and pulled away.  He cupped her chin lightly, and tilted her to face him.  “Kadan, it’s your turn now.”

She sighed and nodded. “I know.”  She dragged a hand through her hair and sagged against the arm of the chair.  “I know,” she repeated, staring at the ceiling.

Bull waited patiently, hiding a smile when her fingers found one of his scars and began fussing with it.  Finally she took a long swallow of wine and set the glass on the floor, and began describing her experiences in the Fade, from remembering the forgotten portions of her first journey there to the taunts of the Nightmare demon.  She sat straighter and gripped his hand tightly, almost enough to make it hurt.  “The Nightmare offered me the chance to go back to my world.”

His heart started to gallop.  Her eyes dropped and she curled in on herself.  “He told me that my mother is suffering, and gave me the chance to end her pain.  And I still walked away from her.  From probably any chance of ever seeing any of them again.”  Her voice cracked and she broke into tears.  “I abandoned her, Bull.”

He pulled her tight to his chest and let her cry, trying his best to absorb the hurt and pain, to take her burden as his own.  Fighting through hordes of demons felt simple compared to being forced into such a difficult corner.  No wonder she wasn’t sleeping at night. 

“I may have killed him, but he wins every night,” she whispered, her voice small and shaky.

His jaw clenched tightly.  What kind of asshole leaves the person he loves to suffer under such immense pain?  “Not anymore,” he growled.  “Not while I’ve got breath in my lungs.”

They sat in silence until the fire nearly died.  She stood and walked to the window while he stoked the flames.  When he turned around, she was kneeling in front of the chest, her eyes wide and her hands trembling.  He held his breath.  Then, like ripping off a bandage, she jerked the blanket off and threw the top open.

His eye widened as she began pulling things out.  First came a large leather pack, from which she pulled a piece of cloth, the brightest blue he’d ever seen.  He couldn’t resist coming to take a closer look.  She gave him a shaky smile.  “I remember going shopping for that jacket.  My mom was with me, and I fell in love with the color and fit.”  Her fingers tightened on the fabric.  “Of course, I couldn’t afford it.  So she bought it and gave it to me on the day I left home.”

He slid a hand over her back and said, “She sounds like a great person.”

She nodded and dashed away a stray tear.  “She is.  And I feel like a monster for knowingly walking away from her like that.”  Her eyes met his.  “I don’t regret coming back to you.  Not for a second.  It’s just…”

“You’re allowed to be conflicted, Kadan,” he said softly.  “I still doubt my decision to leave the Qun, even though the alternative was to leave the Chargers to die.”

Gina frowned.  “They didn’t actually give you a choice.”

He smirked.  “The Nightmare didn’t _really_ give you one either.”

A rueful smile ticked at her lips.  “Touché.” 

Bull gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her back.  He said, “I’m sorry, Kadan.”

She lifted a brow and said, “Why?”

He flicked open the clasps on her jacket and said, “I knew you weren’t okay, but I wasn’t ready to admit it out loud.  I should have swallowed my pride sooner.”  His fingers skated over her body, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.  “I’ll make it up to you somehow,” he whispered.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when they finally drifted to sleep, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay - I much prefer my daily updates. This was just a tough part to get through to begin with - and even harder to re-write!! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more fun and adventure!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Palace - Preface

Gina ran a hand over her stomach, trying to get the butterflies to settle.  The silky fabric under her fingers did nothing to sooth her.  Lifting her eyes, she stared into the mirror, hardly able to recognize the person staring back at her.

Vivienne appeared in the mirror behind her, eyeing her carefully.  “My dear, you do clean up rather nicely,” the woman said after a long moment.

Gina smirked.  While the two hadn’t exactly become friends, they had reached a tentative truce.  Gina agreed that she was a hothead, and Vivienne conceded that she may have spoken out of turn.  They were probably never going to see eye to eye, but at least they understood one another a little better. 

The woman fussed with Gina’s hair one last time and stepped back with a nod.  “Good luck out there tonight.  Remember, not one of those people are your friends.  They will not hesitate to twist your words against you.  Say as little as possible.”

"Don’t worry, Vivienne. I’ve watched a lot of politcial speeches.  I can talk circles with the best of them,” said Gina.  

The woman made a doubtful murmur, but a knock at the door interrupted them.  Vivienne spoke crisply, “I’ve been listening to you hover for the past half hour, Bull.  Just come in already.”

The door swung open and the Qunari ducked through, looking discomfited.  Whether it was being caught out by Madame de Fer or the fact that he was in a jacket was hard to say.  Either way, the moment his eye landed on Gina, he froze and his hand went to his chest.  

Vivienne strutted to the door and paused to murmur something Gina couldn’t hear.  Bull nodded vaguely and practically slammed the door on the woman before crossing the room.  He stopped short of touching her.

Gina felt her shoulders curl inward.  “I look ridiculous, don’t I?”

His chin slowly ticked back and forth.  “There are a lot of words to describe you, Kadan, but ridiculous isn’t one of them.”  He cleared his throat.  “Unless you mean ridiculously sexy, because that’s pretty damn accurate.”

Heat washed up her neck.  Turning back to the mirror, she blew out a shaky breath and examined herself.  Her dark hair had been styled into large curls, most of which were piled on her head.  Her face had been transformed with artfully applied make-up.  “Because masks are becoming passé,” explained Vivienne.  Her eyes had been darkly shadowed and lined, while tiny black feathers had been glued in with her eyelashes.  From there, Vivienne and Josephine had carefully created a delicate pattern with various paints and pencils, highlighting the marks with glittering stones and gems.  

She looked like a mythical creature that had taken human form.  

The dress was her only point of contention.  It was certainly beautiful, with its rich purple and blue satin and perfectly tailored ruffles and gathers.  There was even a sexy slit running along the right leg, exposing a dangerous amount of thigh when she walked.  

But the straps all swept left, leaving her marked shoulder fully exposed.  She hated that.  Hated seeing it on display, like it was something she took pride in.  

Bull stepped around her slowly and reached out to tentatively touch her hair.  She turned to face him, and couldn’t help staring for a moment.  “My oh my,” she murmured, reaching out to straighten his lapel.  

She hated admitting anything about Vivienne, but the woman had chosen a spectacular look for the imposing Iron Bull.  He wore his fitted black trousers, though they were upgraded to fine wool rather than the practical canvas he normally wore.  The jacket he was unhappy to be wearing fit him like a well-oiled glove, fitting his broad shoulders and nipping in to highlight his trim waist.  The deep blue sateen contrasted beautifully against the bronze tone of his skin, while subtle silver accents highlighted the sheer breadth of him.  

Vivienne had even upgraded his simple leather and metal eye patch.  The new patch had a base of black sateen with silver piping trimming the edge.  The centre was studded with gems that subtly matched those on her face. 

He fussed and squirmed his shoulders.  “I feel all restricted.”

“You look spectacular,” she said.

The statement seemed to mollify him slightly.  “You really think so?”

She nodded.  “I can’t wait to drag that jacket off your shoulders later.”

He took a sharp breath and made a tight fist.  “Kadan,” he growled.  “Another line like that and I’ll wind up ruining all their hard work.”

Gina was tempted to tease him more, but the thought of revealing results of their naughty deeds to Vivienne tempered the impulse.  Lifting on her toes, she brushed her lips lightly against his and sighed heavily.  “We should go get this over with, shouldn’t we?”

He nodded, tracing a finger over her shoulder.  “I have something for you first,” he said, pulling a small satchel from his pocket.

Gina accepted it and reached inside.  Her fingers closed on a familiar curved object.  Her breath hitched as she pulled the two halves from the little sack.  The claws had been dipped in silverite, and then buffed until the metal only remained in the natural grooves of the surface.  Both halves were capped with matching silverite.  One had a heavy chain threaded through the eyelet, while the other had a black silk cord strung through it.

“Bull, these are amazing,” she whispered, holding them up to the light.  

A pleased smile came to his face.  “Dagna surprised me.  I told her I wanted it to look both pretty and bad ass.”

Gina nodded slowly.  “I think she succeeded.”

He took the silk corded half from her hands and twirled his finger.  She turned obediently, and he draped it around her neck.  The claw settled in at the hollow of her neck, the curved tip just reaching her cleavage.  She touched it lightly and turned to help him with his half.  

He turned his back to her and waited expectantly.  She stared up at him for a moment before putting her hands on his waist.  “Back,” she demanded, guiding him to stand beside the bed.  He laughed and moved carefully.  She got onto the bed and stood, easily able to put his half around his neck.  Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his ear.

He turned carefully and looked up at her.  “This isn’t a position I’ve found myself in very often,” he murmured, tugging her face to his for a kiss.

Gina obliged, kissing him as deeply as she dared.  All too soon they pulled apart.  Bull lifted her carefully and set her to the floor.  She crossed the room and stepped into her new shoes, and returned to the mirror.  The claw, its weight already familiar and comforting, made her emotions rage for a moment.

“Hey, no crying.  They’ll both murder me,” chided Bull gently.  

“I wasn’t going to,” she said fiercely, dabbing very carefully at the corner of her eyes.  “There was a feather in my eyes.”

He set a hand on her back and kissed her ear.  “And you say _I’m_ bad at lying,” he whispered.

*** 

Gina descended the stairs gracefully, which he considered a miracle.  Her shoes were a mile high with spindly little heels.  He gave them another doubtful glance.  “You sure you’ll be okay walking in those all night?”

She smirked at him.  “Honey, please.  I can sprint in this shit if I need to.”

He grinned and put a hand to her back.  “You know, it’s your genteel manner that I love so much.”

She rolled her beautiful green eyes, the only recognizable feature on her lovely face.  He wasn’t sure how he felt, seeing her so decorated.  It was a relief that she was still her sassy self.  He clung to that, keeping his mental image of her firmly in the forefront of his mind.

Vivienne was inspecting everyone.  She paused and stared at the two of them when they reached the landing, her eyes narrowing as she took in the matching claws.  Bull held her gaze solidly, daring her to say something.  After a moment though, she lifted a brow and returned to inspecting the others.  Bull considered it a win.

Gina fussed with her ruffles, then with his jacket.  When there was nothing left on either of them to fidget with, she caught hold of the claw around her neck and began to worry it with her thumb.  Bull felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight of her wearing his claw.  Never in a thousand years would he have guessed he’d be giving anyone such a thing, let alone an impetuous little human. 

Now he couldn’t remember what his life had been like without her at his side. 

She caught his eye and gave him a little smile, reaching for his hand.  He took hold and pulled her into his side.  “Ready for this?” he asked.

Gina sighed.  “Yes.  Just…don’t judge me based on my attitude tonight.  I’m not exactly proud of how catty I can be.”

He didn’t dare attempt to kiss her with Josephine and Vivienne glaring their way.  “I never would, Kadan.  You do what you need to do.”

Her lips twisted.  Cullen clattered down the stairs, fighting with the aiguillette on his uniform.  Gina caught his arm and dragged him to a stop.  “Let me help,” she commanded.

He obeyed, his cheeks flushed.  “I hate the dress uniform,” he muttered.

Gina smirked.  “Didn’t you design it?”

Cullen narrowed his eyes.  “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

She shook her head and finished adjusting the cord.  Then she eyed him critically and straightened the rest of his uniform before trying to tame an unruly curl away from his forehead.  It sprang back defiantly, making her scowl.  Dorian and Varric came down the stairs next.  The Mage whistled at the sight of Bull.  “My word, you actually wore the jacket.”

Bull grinned.  “Gina even helped polish my horns last night.” He twisted his head back and forth. "See? Shiny!"

Varric snorted.   Gina shot him a nasty look.  “His _actual_ horns.  Pervert.”

The dwarf was unrepentant.  Bull leaned closer and muttered, “My other horn was already polished.”

Cullen snorted with laughter.  Gina’s mouth dropped open.  “General,” she scolded, a scandalized note to her voice. 

He gave her a cheeky grin.  “What?  It was funny.”

She gave him a playful swat and returned to fighting with his hair.  “So bad,” she muttered. 

The rest of their crew filtered into the lobby, chatting easily.  Bull watched as Gina made her rounds, fixing and fluffing.  Anything to keep her hands busy.  Sera came to make fun of his jacket, but forgot that she was wearing a dress, ammunition that Bull took full advantage of. 

Finally Vivienne snapped her fingers, drawing everyone’s attention.  “We need to make our way to the ball.  Do remember that what you say can and will be used against you.”  Her eyes narrowed and settled on Gina.  “And do remember that Gina is playing the role of Inquisitor tonight, if only in appearance.”

Gina’s cheeks went a little pink.  Bull knew she hated the idea of holding any such position, but there hadn’t been any other choice.  The Inquisition may be run like a committee at the moment, but that gave the appearance of weakness outside the walls of Skyhold. As such, she had reluctantly accepted their plan to show her off as the new Inquisitor. "In title only," she said sternly.

She loathed the idea of being put in charge, particularly seeing as she was such a newcomer to this world. Bull didn’t like it any better than she did, but his concern was regarding the very large target it placed on her back. He only hoped that their plans would all work out.

They made their way to the carts.  A fancy carriage led the caravan.  Vivienne waved to Gina.  “This is yours,” she said. 

Gina gripped Bull’s hand tighter as they approached it.  He helped her inside, and then angled himself inside the cramped cabin beside her.  Her fingers twisted as the carriage bumped along the road.  Bull left her to her thoughts, tracing his fingers along the exposed skin on her back. 

They pulled to a stop outside a massive gate.  “This is you,” called the driver.  Bull got out of the carriage with some difficulty, barely stopping the stream of curses exploding past his lips.  Gina climbed out with his assistance and smoothed a hand down her dress.  The others unloaded and they approached the gate together.  A small squad of Inquisition soldiers formed ranks and led them inside.

As she crossed the threshold, he heard her whisper, “Show time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiguillette - Just so you know, I wasn't trying to be poncy. Just got looking at uniforms and decided that was a cool name. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for the rest of the Winter Palace!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One - Winter Palace

Vivienne strode ahead of the group and gave a double cheek kiss to a man wearing a silly mask.  She turned and gave a little curtsy.  “Ladies and gentlemen of the Inquisition, may I present Grand Duke Gaspard, our generous host for this evening.”

He tipped his head briefly.  Vivienne bustled over and wrapped an arm around Gina’s shoulders, bringing her forward.  “Grand Duke, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Gina, our Inquisitor.” 

Gina automatically lifted her hand, which he took hold of and said, “Inquisitor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”  He bowed deeply.

Gina lifted her brow.  “So, you’re the great Usurper, are you?”  He straightened with a cocky smirk.  Before he could reply, she shrugged.  “Strange.  I thought you’d be…taller.”

Bull smothered a laugh from behind her.  Gaspard’s face twitched.  “Yes, well…”

She gave him a cool smile.  “You have our gratitude for the invitation this evening, my Lord.”

He gave her an appraising gaze, his dark eyes inscrutable through the slits of his mask.  “The rumor out of the Western Approach is that you defeated an army of demons.  Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais.”

“Politics already?” she asked.  “My dear man, we’ve only just arrived.” 

A smile tipped at the corner of his lips.  “Forgive me, Inquisitor.  I do so worry for the safety and stability of my people.”

Barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes, she began walking forward.  He fell into step beside her, placing a hand possessively on her back.  She resisted the urge to shrug away from the unwanted contact.  He gave a smug little look at some other party-goers before saying, “Are you ready to appear as the guest of this hateful Usurper?  They’ll be talking about this party into the next age.”

Gina scoffed.  “Are we really that interesting?”

He laughed.  “I knew I liked you from the moment we met.”  He leaned toward her, lowering his voice.  “As a friend, perhaps there is something you can look into while you are here tonight.”

She paused and turned to face him.  “And just what might that be?”

He frowned.  “This Elven woman, Briala.  I suspect she intends to disrupt the negotiations tonight.  My people have found her so-called Ambassadors all over the fortification.  Sabotage seems to be the least of their crimes.”

“I certainly hope you have more to go on than ‘the elves were acting dodgy’,” she said.

Gaspard turned and put his hand on her back again, pushing her forward.  Gina gritted her teeth, reminding herself to play to the man’s weaknesses.  He began explaining the backstory of this Briala, a story she was already familiar with.  As they passed under an archway he tightened his arm and drew her even closer to whisper, “Be discreet.  I detest their games, but if we do not play our part well, our enemies will make us out as the villains.”

She gently withdrew from him and gave a modest curtsy.  “I will do my best, my Lord.”

He bowed his head.  “I will see you in the ballroom, Inquisitor.”

As he walked away, she gave a shudder.  A more familiar hand slid across her back, a welcome distraction.  She gave Bull a wry smile.  “How’d I do?”

His lips were pressed together tightly.  Varric brushed past and murmured, “You were a star.  But the real credit goes to Tiny for not ripping the guy’s arms out.”

Gina leaned into the Qunari for a moment.  “Would it make you feel better if I told you his hands were clammy?”

He shook his head.  “Not really, but thanks for trying.”

She patted his hip.  “Anytime, tough guy.”

His lips brushed against her temple and then he guided her forward.  “You did well to control the interaction from the start, Kadan.  Threw him off his game.”

Gina nodded.  “I’m channeling every diva I’ve ever seen.”  He lifted a brow in question.  She shook her head.  “Later.  Just remember your promise.  I’m not the person I’m about to pretend to be.”

Bull pulled her closer and sighed.  “I can’t wait to turn you back into the wild creature I adore.”

“Me either,” she whispered.

They reached the inner courtyard and Vivienne stepped in between them.  “My darlings, now is not the time,” she murmured. 

Gina scowled at the separation, but the woman was already guiding her into the big palace, leaving Bull to trail behind them.  Vivienne began to introduce her around, forcing her to put her mind in the game.  The next hour was a whirlwind of faces and undisguised curious stares at the little green mark on her shoulder. 

By the time they reached the doors to the ballroom, her head was aching and she wanted to go home.  The only solace was knowing that the majority of the bullshit chit-chat was over.  She’d been trotted out and now she would have more freedom of movement.

Gaspard dipped his head low as she approached him, and the guards opened the doors.  They entered the room, and Gina had to take a second to stare at the absolute opulence of the place.  Even the stairs were gilded.  Her mind flashed back to the French revolution and she shook her head.  Nobles never seemed to realize exactly how out of touch they were with the reality of their citizens.

Hopefully this lack of insight wouldn’t bite these ones in the ass.

***

Bull lined up, waiting for the insufferable presentation to begin.  The Orlesians always thought they were so clever with their puns and double entendres.  Like they thought he wouldn’t understand their coy little play on words.  Never mind that he knew seven languages, and counting.  Ignorant pricks.

Gaspard, the usurping bastard, stood at his Kadan’s side.  The Orlesian waved to someone in the crowd, and then boldly settled his hand on her ass.  Bull went hot and cold all over, rage making it hard to see straight.  Dorian put a hand on his forearm gently, though he could feel the crackle of energy in the man’s hand.  He heeded the warning, but couldn’t quell the furious expression on his face.

Gina leaned close to Gaspard and murmured something that he couldn’t quite make out.  The man shifted his eyes to Bull.  He went pale at the sight and his hand shot higher on her back.  Gina gave Gaspard a scathing look and turned back to the ballroom floor.

Bull felt some of the anger dissipate, though he still felt uneasy.  Jealousy was an unfamiliar emotion, one he still couldn’t get a handle on.  He didn’t own the woman, so why did he feel so possessive?  He’d judged others for the same irrationality over the years, but here he was, behaving the same way.  Dorian’s hand dropped away, but the Mage shot him a quick glare.  Bull nodded, sullen.

The announcer began to speak, and their little parade began.  Gaspard swept onto the floor, swaggering and arrogant as expected.  The crowd tittered at his appearance.  The announcer moved to Gina’s introduction, a fake cover story that Leliana and Bull had concocted over many brainstorming sessions.

“Presenting Lady Inquisitor Gina Valet.  Vanquisher of the High Dragon in Crestwood, victor of the Battle at Adamant, the Champion of Andraste herself.”

He watched her back stiffen with resolve as she walked out onto the ballroom, doing a graceful little spin as she crossed to meet Gaspard.  They stood together as the rest of the Inquisition was introduced to the court.  Bull was second to last. 

“I present the Iron Bull, leader of the famed mercenaries the Bull’s Chargers.”  He paused and added, “As his name might suggest.”

Vivienne jabbed a finger into his back.  “Smile,” she hissed.  “This is all for show, my dear.”

He bared his teeth at her.  “This work for you, ma’am?”

She rolled her eyes.  “Just get out there.”

He sneered and made his way onto the marbled floor, pretending that it didn’t bother him to have all these people staring.  Judging.  Trying to make him feel like some uncivilized beast, even though he couldn’t possibly have cared less what they thought.

Finally the presentation was over, and Gaspard moved forward, drawing Gina with him.  He bowed to a pair of women at the top of the stairs.  “My sister, and my dearest cousin,” he said.

Empress Celene did that creepy hand movement that was so popular with the Orlesian court and said, “It is always an honour to have your presence in our court.”

He straightened and said, “Don’t bother with the pleasantries, Celene.  We have much to discuss, and business to conclude.”

She sniffed delicately and turned her face away.  “We will discuss our business after we have attended to our other guests, Gaspard.”

He gave another bow, this one much lower and mocking.  “Of course.  At your leisure, my Lady.”

Celene turned her gaze to Gina.  Bull heard Vivienne draw and hold her breath.  “My lady Inquisitor, what an honour it is to have you in our hall.  Allow us to introduce our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would not have been possible.”

The slender blonde next to Celene stepped out of the shadow and tipped her head forward before giving a reproachful glare to her brother.  “What an unexpected pleasure.  I was not aware that the Inquisition would be a part of our festivities.  I look forward to speaking with you later.”

As the woman slipped back into the shadows, the Empress gave a little sigh.  “Your arrival at the court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.”

Gina stepped forward, the tilt to her head bold.  “Let’s just hope the breeze doesn’t precede an on-coming storm.”

Low murmurs rippled through the crowd.  To his right, Vivienne released the breath she’d been holding.  Bull felt a grin slide across his face.  Why did anyone ever doubt his Kadan?

Celene gave Gina a long, calculating stare before saying, “Even the wisest mistake fair winds for foul.  We are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor.  How do you find Halamshiral?”

“There aren’t enough words in any language, Your Grace.  Halamshiral has many great beauties, and I could never hope to do them justice.”

A little smile came across the Empress’s face.  “Your modesty does you credit and speaks well for the Inquisition.  Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor.”  The smile broadened.  “We look forward to seeing you dance.”

Gina curtsied, low and deferentially.  As the crowd began to break up, she turned and joined the group.  As she approached, Leliana stepped in front of her, speaking in low tones.  Gina frowned and nodded, watching as the redhead walked toward the vestibule.  Bull was about to step forward when Vivienne gripped his arm.  “Not the time, dear.”

He dragged a great breath, about to tell the woman exactly where she could stick her command when Cullen approached him from the other side.  “We need to discuss logistics,” the man murmured.

He sighed, cursing inwardly.  Casting a wistful glance at his Kadan he followed in the General’s footsteps.

***

Gina walked through the small crowd, keeping her eyes low and moving too quickly for anyone to latch onto her for a conversation.  Every nerve in her body was on fire, making the idea of standing still laughable.  

As she stepped into the cavernous vestibule, Leliana stepped into view from beside her.  “Good.  I was hoping I would catch you.”  Gina stepped in beside the redhead.  Leliana murmured, “What did the Grand Duke say?”

“Nothing terrifically useful.  He wants us to investigate that Briala woman.” 

Leliana grimaced.  “While the Ambassador is certainly up to something, she should not be our focus.  The best place to strike the Empress is from her side.”

They reached a small settee and took a seat.  Gina took a moment to glance around before rubbing at one of her heels.  No way did she want Bull to catch her in the act after her little show of bravado.

Leliana sighed heavily.  “The Empress is obsessed with mysticism.  Has been for years.  Predicting the future, speaking with the dead.  That sort of rubbish.”

Gina smirked.  “Sounds like one of the presidents.  He held séances in the White House.”

“What is a séance?”

“A way people think they can talk to ghosts.  All fake, of course.”

Leliana shook her head.  “Hard to believe a modern world still clings to such nonsense.”

Gina shrugged.  “Everyone looks for comfort. Where better to find it than from your deceased loved ones?”

The redhead frowned and glanced both ways.  “Celene has an ‘occult advisor’ on her staff.  An Apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as though by magic.  I’ve had dealings with her in the past.  She is ruthless, and capable of anything.”

“Why haven’t I heard about her before?”

“Because I was foolish and didn’t believe that it could be the same woman.  Now that I have confirmed it with my own eyes, I feel I must prepare you for an encounter.”

Gina shifted.  “Why?  Is she going to light me on fire upon sight?”

Leliana shook her head.  “No.   _Much_ worse than that.”

Gina swallowed hard and rubbed absently at the mark on her shoulder.  Leliana noticed and scowled. “I did ask Vivienne not to display that mark like a trophy.”

“Vivienne will do as she pleases,” muttered Gina.

“Yes, she will,” came the woman herself.  

Gina cringed.  “I didn’t mean…”

“I know precisely what you mean, darling.  And don’t worry, I’m not offended.  I didn’t get where I am today by mindlessly following orders.”  She sat across from them.  “I may disagree with our Spymaster regarding that mark, but I do agree that you must exercise caution when dealing with this advisor.”

Gina fought the urge to rub her face.  “I thought that the Mages weren’t allowed out of the circles until a year ago.  How does Celene already have one on staff?”

Vivienne smirked.  “They have always had one pet Mage on staff.  Until I was appointed, it was a joke.  Magic tricks on command, and the like.”

Leliana said, “Vivienne was the first to turn that position into one of political power.”  Her tone was filled with grudging admiration.

Gina glanced around the room.  “You said that she may have used mind control to gain her position?  Doesn’t that require blood magic?”

Vivienne lifted her brows.  “You say the words so easily, my dear.”

Gina smirked.  “I read a book that taught me that fear of a name creates fear of a thing itself.”

“Sounds like quite the book.  At any rate, you’re correct.”  She gave Leliana a hard look.  “It is a weighty accusation.”

Leliana scoffed.  “I would not put it above this person.  You can’t trust anything here.”

Vivienne nodded.  “Indeed.”

“We should investigate the guest wing.  I’ll coordinate with my spies.  If you need me, I’ll be in the ballroom.”

Both women rose to their feet and sauntered off in either direction, leaving Gina sitting alone.  After a moment she shrugged and lifted her hands.  “No, I didn’t really want to know her name anyway.  Thanks for the chat, ladies,” she muttered.

“Talking to yourself?  Bad habit to start.”  Varric dipped his head and sat on the ottoman facing her.

Gina sneered.  “Do you know the name of this Occult Advisor?”

He shook his head.  “I could find out, but my services would cost more than it’s worth to you.”

“You know, it’s your strong sense of teamwork that really cements your position with the Inquisition.”

He grinned.  “A man’s gotta get paid.”

Gina shook her head and fussed with one of the ruffles.  “Heard anything interesting yet?”

He snorted.  “No.  They are all too smart to say anything incriminating in front of me.”

She ran her eyes over the room.  “I suppose I won’t learn anything just sitting here either.”

Varric shrugged.  “Probably not.  But the view is magnificent, isn’t it?”  He waggled his eyebrows. 

Gina laughed and rose to her feet, reaching out to tweak his ear.  “It most certainly is, my hirsute friend.”

He gave her a mocking salute as she turned away.  

The more time she spent wandering, the more astounded she was at the display of wealth.  It wasn’t just the decor, it was the fashion.  A woman tottered past her in pearl studded slippers, nearly unable to lift her feet from the weight of them.  Gina wondered how many refugees could have been homed for the price of such frippery.

She reached the heavy glass doors leading to the courtyard and headed outside, breathing deep in the humid air.  

As she leaned on the rail, a glint of metal caught her eye.  She took a closer look and found a small cylinder lying on the ground.  Picking it up, she quickly realized that it was hollow and contained something.  She twisted it open and shook out a small slip of paper.  On it was a list of names and times, seemingly of disappearing servants.  It ended with a plea to Briala for assistance.

“Interesting,” she murmured, wondering what to do with the information.  She slipped the paper into her bra, and resumed her exploration of the courtyard.  As she rounded a corner, a trio of women tittered and called to her.  “My lady!  My lady Inquisitor!”

She tilted her head and crossed to them, bowing her head.  “Ladies.”

“May we have a word?  It is very important,” said the one on the left.

Gina lifted her brow.  “By all means.”

“The Empress has sent us with a message for you.”

Gina schooled her expression.  This must be the Orlesian version of passing notes in class.  “I’m always honoured to hear from her Majesty.”

“Oh, she is the honoured one, Inquisitor,” simpered the one from the middle.

The one on the right picked up where the first two left off without a hitch.  “Empress Celene is eager to assist the Inquisition in their Holy endeavours.”

The first spoke again, her head tilting back ever so slightly in challenge.  “She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the Usurper Gaspard is defeated.”

Gina barely stifled the snort of derision.  “Is that all?  Such a meager price to pay for admission.”

Collectively, the women drew themselves taller.  The middle one said, “Surely you cannot agree with Gaspard.”

Gina shrugged noncommittally.  “I didn’t say any such thing.  I just think it’s quite interesting that such a simple message required three ladies to deliver it.”

They all glanced at one another.  The one on the right dipped her head.  “Empress Celene believed it was necessary to convey the sincerity of her message.”

“Well you can let her know that I’ve heard her, and that I will certainly do what I can to benefit the people of Orlais.  After all, that _is_ what truly matters, isn’t it?”

They bowed in unison.  “Of course, my lady,” muttered the one on the left.

Gina tipped her head at them and turned away, striding with a purpose she didn’t truly feel.  As she passed a hedgerow, a hand reached out and caught her arm, dragging her out of sight.  Her breath caught as Bull’s hands skimmed possessively down her back.  “Having fun playing Inquisitor?” he murmured in her ear, making shivers course through her body.

She traced a hand over his jaw.  “None.  I’d far rather be partying around the fire pit with the Chargers.”

Bull smiled softly.  “Me too, Kadan.”

“Seen anything interesting?” she asked.

He shrugged.  “Not particularly.  They keep messing with me like they think I don’t understand them.  Joke’s on them, though.  They keep it up and I’ll wind up wearing one of their skulls as my own little fancy mask.”

Gina scowled.  “Smug assholes.”

He nodded.  “Food’s good though.  And Cullen has already managed to get a quarter of his men into the grounds, so that’s always nice to know.”

Gina straightened his collar and fingered the claw where it lay against his heart.  “Leliana and Vivienne warned me about some Occult Advisor.  You wouldn’t happen to know her name, would you?”

Bull traced his finger over her half of the claw and shook his head.  “No, Kadan.  I could find out if you want.”

"What would the information cost me?”

He laughed.  “Asked Varric first, did you?”

She smirked.  “Only because he happened to be sitting there.” 

Bull pulled her tight to his hips and growled.  “I’ll think of something fair to both parties,” he whispered in her ear.

Gina gave a little whimper.  “No chance of just going home now, is there?”

He grumbled.  “No.  And thank you very much for the reminder.”

She lifted his hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm.  “Sorry, tough guy.”

He sighed and returned the gesture.  She frowned.  “Hey, you might have some idea what to do with this.”  Pulling the slip out of her bra, she glared at the gleam that came into his eye.  “I don’t have the luxury of pockets,” she said defensively.

He grinned.  “I like your solution.  Is that all you keep in there?”  He hooked a finger at the top of her dress and gave a gentle tug, peering down with a comical leer.

Gina lifted her brows.  “Are you done being a teenager yet?”

He shook his head.  “When you’ve got fantastic tits like these?  Never.”

She sighed and held the slip of paper at his eye level.  “What do you think of this?  I found it in the garden." 

He took it and read it over.  “Asking Briala for help with something like this is like Dalish asking me to fix her broken knife.  They must really be desperate.”

She chewed her lip and fussed with one of his silver buttons.  “Leliana thought it was a good idea to go check out the guest wing. Want to go play 007 with me?”

His eye lit up.  “British spy, right?”

She nodded.  He grinned and nodded.  “Hell yeah, Kadan.  Let’s do this.”

***

“You know what would make this more interesting?”

“What, Kadan?”

Gina began climbing the lattice work.  “Theme music,” she said.

He laughed.  “Theme music?”

“Uh huh.”  She began to hum an odd tune, complete with imitation guitar sounds.  After a moment she paused and said, “That's the Bond theme.  And now, Mission Impossible.”  Then she began humming a new tune.

“You’re a nut,” he muttered fondly, taking a gratuitous peek up her skirt as she climbed.  “Nice underwear,” he stage whispered.

She made an indignant sound.  “Some gentleman you are,” she said. 

He grinned and began climbing up behind her.  “Your role is Inquisitor.  Mine is mindless Qunari.  And us mindless Qunari don’t worry about things like being gentlemen.”

He reached the top and heaved himself onto the balcony.  She dusted him off.  “Mindless Qunari?  Do people really think that?”

He shrugged.  “It’s not terribly far off the mark sometimes.  We’re trained to follow orders.  Plain and simple.”

“What happened with you?”

Bull frowned.  “I’m not sure.”  As he progressed in his new life as a Tal-Vashoth, the thought had begun to gnaw at him.  He’d been taught that without the Qun he would be mindless and crazy.  Neither of those things had happened.  Did that mean the Tal-Vashoth he’d butchered over the years were of the same sound mind as he?  

Gina seemed to sense his mind was going down a dark path.  “Did I ever tell you about the night I snuck out of the house?”

He shook his head.  Her hand found his and squeezed tightly.  “Well, we lived in a two-storey number.  And outside the bathroom window was this big tree.  The perfect height for a bratty teenager to climb onto and escape to the ground without her parents knowing.  And to get back in, you just had to leave that window unlocked, and climb the tree.  Boom.  Bob’s your uncle.”

They stole inside a dark hallway.  After taking a moment to listen for anyone else, she continued.  “So I climb out one night, and go get drunk out of my gourd with my then-boyfriend.  We stayed out until 2AM, and then I stumbled my little ass home.  Only to realize that in my current state of inebriation there was no way on earth I was going to climb that damn tree.”

Bull laughed.  “So what did you do?”

She giggled.  “Well, it was a freezing cold night, so waiting until morning wasn’t really an option.  So I just went through the front door.  I tried to be ultra-quiet and sneaky, but you know how that goes when you’re drunk.  I was barely holding in the giggles at this whole adventure.  And three steps inside, crash!”

Bull caught his breath.  She made a sharp gesture.  “My mom flicks on the lights, and reveals that she’d rearranged the living room with the coffee table ever-so conveniently placed in front of the door.  And she says, ‘Virginia Tiffany Carter, do you think I was born last night?  Your brother tried the same trick when he was in grade ten.  At least he made it to the stairs!’”

Bull had to bury his face in his elbow to smother the bellowing laughs racking his body.  In the dim light he could see her struggling with the same problem.  After several minutes, he gasped and wheezed.  “Oh my sides, Kadan,” he chortled.

She wiped carefully at her eyes.  “We aren’t doing very well at this spy business, are we?”

He shook his head and pulled her into his side.  “We’re fine.”  They walked in silence for a moment before he squeezed her shoulders.  “Thank you, Kadan.  I needed a distraction.”

She wrapped her arm around his waist.  “Happy to help.  But you’re going to talk later.” 

He nodded solemnly.  “Yes ma’am,” he said, kissing her temple.

They came to a pair of doors.  Bull tried the first knob and shook his head.  Locked.  He frowned.  “I don’t have a lock pick set on me. Damn.”

Gina scoffed and picked through her hair.  “Watch and learn, tough guy.”  She pulled out a hair pin and bent eye level to the lock.  After a few minutes of scraping and fiddling, the lock clicked open.  She grinned triumphantly, her teeth gleaming in the dim light.  

He shook his head.  “Where on earth did you learn that trick?”

“I had a misspent youth,” she said flippantly, carefully resetting the hairpin.

Bull ushered her inside the room.  “Let’s see if there’s anything interesting in here.”

They found a few bizarre books, but it was the note signed by Celene’s hand that caught Bull’s attention.  “To Lady M," he murmured.  After a moment he passed the note to Gina.  "She’s a lot more worried about tonight than she’s letting on.”

Gina frowned and nodded.  “She should be.  It looks like a lot of the people here are out for her throat.”

He grimaced and tucked the letter in his pocket.  “Let’s move on,” he said.

They tried the next door, and found another office.  Based on the contents of the desk, Bull hazarded a guess that this was Gaspard’s temporary office.  They quickly dug through the man’s papers and files, but found nothing of interest until Bull tripped over a book on the floor.  Gina picked it up and found loose papers inside the cover.

They read quickly.  “He sure doesn't like Briala," she muttered.  "What kind of weapon would this woman have?” asked Gina.

Bull’s brow puckered.  “I have no idea.  I don’t like the sound of it, though.”

Gina shook her head.  “Me either.”

They mulled in silence for a moment.  A bell began tolling in the distance.  Bull stiffened.  “That’s your cue.  Gotta get you back to the ball or they’ll start wondering where you are.”

She frowned.  “Can’t we just hide here for the rest of the night?”

He sighed and dragged his hand over his head.  “I wish, Kadan.”

Bull helped her get safely to the ground and pressed a kiss to her temple.  “I'll round a few people up, see if we can't get into the servant's quarters. Try and find Red.  Let her know about these letters.”

Gina nodded and gave his hand one last squeeze before hustling back to the main hall.  As she approached the ballroom, however, a new voice interrupted her steps.  “Well, well, what have we here?”

Gina turned to find a woman strutting down the stairs, her dark brow arched sharply.  “The leader of the newly minted Inquisition.  Fabled Herald of the Faith.  Delivered from the Fade by blessed Andraste herself.”

Gina smirked.  “Oh, you must have mistaken me for someone else.”

The woman laughed softly.  “You’re correct.  I was talking about your predecessor.”

It took everything she had not to snap at the woman.  “I’m sorry, who are you?”

The woman’s yellow eyes lit with amusement.  “I am Morrigan.  Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane.”

The Occult Advisor.  Finally.  Gina narrowed her eyes.  “And some might call you a charlatan.”

Morrigan laughed again.  “Indeed.”  Her gaze sharpened.  “You have been very busy tonight, poking around in the dark corners of the palace.  Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey.” 

“Maybe we do.  Maybe we don’t.  Who knows?  Courtly intrigue and all that,” said Gina, injecting a little venom into her tone.

Morrigan grinned.  “You are being coy.”

“I’m being careful,” corrected Gina. 

“Not unwise.  You’ve been trained well,” said the woman, tucking her hand in at Gina’s elbow and drawing her to walk the perimeter of the vaulted room.  “Allow me to go first then.  Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest in these halls.  An agent of Tervinter.”  She reached into a small pouch and withdrew a key.  “I offer you this, Inquisitor.  I found it on the Tervinter’s body.”

Gina frowned and accepted the skeleton key.  “Why are you giving me this?”

“Where it leads, I cannot say.  But if the Empress is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to investigate.  You, my dear, can.” 

Gina nodded slowly.  “I have some idea where it might lead already.  Briala’s people have been whispering about disappearances in the servant’s quarters.”

Morrigan lifted a brow.  “Her people do have a tendency to show up in the most unexpected places.  Proceed with caution, at any rate.  Enemies in the palace abound, and not all of them are Tervinter agents.”  She gave Gina an appraising stare.  “What comes next will be most exciting, I’m sure.”

With that, the woman walked away, her hips swaying with each step.  Gina gripped the key and thought about the encounter.  Leliana and Vivienne both warned her away from this woman, yet she’d offered them assistance with no preamble.

Where were the strings?  Surely they were attached somewhere.

***

Bull leaned casually against the wall, pretending he didn’t notice a cluster of women pointing his way and whispering among themselves.  Dorian happened by, and turned to join him.  “How are you enjoying the party?”

“You can’t see the enthusiasm oozing from my pores?” asked Bull.

The Mage smirked.  “You’re doing remarkably well, you know.”

Bull rolled his eye.  “I’ve done this before, you know.”

Dorian took a sip of his drink and winked at a passing lady before asking, “I’m surprised you never spent any time in the Tervinter courts.  They would adore you.”

Bull snorted.  “I did.  After a while the saddle got too heavy.”

Dorian looked surprised.  “Oh.  I didn’t know.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” muttered Bull.

The man twisted his glass in his fingers, clearly unsure how to proceed.  After a long moment Bull decided to show him a little mercy.  “As for you, this must feel like coming home.”

He shrugged elegantly.  “Almost.  I’m a pariah at home for being outspoken against the path our government is travelling down.  Here, I’m an outcast for being a ‘Vint Interloper’.  At least the wine is tasty.”

Bull appraised the man, noticing the dark rings under his eyes.  “You doing all right?  I know you and your father had a falling out.”

“I’m fine,” he said testily.

Bull lifted a brow.  “You sure sound fine,” he said drily.  “Come on.  Talk it out.  I know family stuff can be rough.”

Dorian’s nostrils flared.  “What would you know about it?  True Qunari don’t have families.”

The dig didn’t go unnoticed.  Bull calmly rose to his full height, noting the way the colour drained out of the Tervinter’s face.  “Finding out you don’t fit in with the people who raised you?  Having to walk away from everything you grew up with, knowing you’ve disappointed the ones who loved you?”  He lifted a brow and leaned closer.  “I might know a thing or two about it.”

Dorian cleared his throat.  “I never…I didn’t think about it that way.”

Bull flicked a crumb from his sleeve.  “Most people don’t.  They figure blood is the only thing that can tie you together.”

The Mage frowned.  “I’m sorry, Iron Bull.”

He shrugged.  “It’s fine.  Our worlds have never really collided before this, I suppose.”

“Perhaps the war would come to an end if we did come together more often,” said Dorian.

Bull laughed.  “Maybe.  Or we’d be even quicker to go for the throat.”

Dorian gave an uneasy chuckle.  Gina appeared in the hall and caught sight of them.  Dorian lifted his glass in greeting.  “Darling, I regret that I haven’t complimented your appearance sooner.  You look ravishing.”

She blushed and waved a hand at him.  “Oh you,” she said coyly.  Turning to Bull, she opened her palm.  “I had a gift fall from the heavens.”

He took the key and examined it curiously.  “The heavens, you say?”

She nodded.  “Apparently it was found on the body of a Tervinter agent.”

Dorian sighed heavily.  “Of course it was.  Why is always my people?”

Bull decided against making a snide quip.  He caught Varric’s eye from across the crowded hall.  The Dwarf nodded and made his way toward them.  “Let’s go,” he murmured, setting a hand lightly on Gina's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else get a Scooby-doo vibe from this mission in the game??


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two!

Bull unlocked the door and headed inside.  As they cleared the hallway, Sera popped up, making him jump out of his skin.  “Dammit, you trying to get a knife buried in your chest?” he snarled.

She stuck her tongue out at him.  “Just thought you might need some assistance,” she said.  “And maybe a little bit of protection.”  She waved a hand at a large chest.

Bull opened it and grinned widely.  “Alright, I forgive you,” he said, dragging out his chest harness.  “Wait…how did you get a hold of this?”

She grinned and shrugged.  “A lady has her secrets.”

He narrowed his eyes.  “I know how much money I left in my drawer.”

Sera laughed.  “Best to recount it then.”

Dorian pulled out his staff, and passed Bianca to Varric.  Gina took a leather chest plate.  Bull helped strap it onto her, wishing it would offer more protection.  “Better than nothing,” he muttered, trying to convince himself.

She helped him with his harness, and smoothed his jacket back over top of it.  He felt even more overstuffed.

As a group, they moved into the quarters.  “Any movement back here?” Gina asked Sera.

“Not that I’ve heard.  It’s kind of creepy, actually.”

They reached a door, and Bull’s hackles rose instantly.  He quickly shoved Gina behind him.  It took a moment to register why, but then he dragged in another lungful of air and recognized the metallic scent of blood.

Gina kept a hand on his lower back and peered around him cautiously.  He scanned the room carefully.  A dark smear on the floor near the next doorway caught his attention.  “I don’t think there’s anything pleasant behind that door,” he murmured, pointing it out.

Varric grumbled.  “Why can’t we ever go to a fun party without death or destruction?  Is it that much to ask for?”

Stepping forward slowly, Bull’s senses were on high alert.  He took care to shield Gina with his body.   They crept through the doorway, and Gina gave a little gag.  Bull ground his teeth together.  At least six bodies littered the room, piled haphazardly.

“Someone needs to pay for this,” whispered Dorian harshly.

In the end, they counted eight bodies.  All elven servants.  Bull touched the bodies with a practiced finger and shook his head.  “The timeline matches that note.  None of these bodies have been dead more than three hours.”

“Why would someone kill them?” asked Sera, hugging herself.

He shrugged.  “Your guess is as good as mine at this point.  Perhaps Gaspard decided to intervene against Briala’s machinations.”

Gina paced restlessly.  “Or Celene.  She’s not as vapid as she lets on.”

Dorian sighed heavily and turned to Bull.  “You already noticed, didn’t you?”

The Qunari nodded curtly.  “I’d recognize that knife work anywhere.”

“Mind sharing with the rest of the class?” asked Gina.

Dorian scowled.  “This is definitely the work of Tervinter assassins.”

She stared and didn’t notice anything special about the slashes ruining the bodies.  Bull put a hand on her shoulder.  “Trust me, Kadan.  I saw enough of their handiwork.”

Gina gripped his hand and nodded.  “So the Imperium is involved here too.”

“Likely the Venatori cult,” said Dorian.

Varric was at the next doorway, peering outside.  “Guys?  I think there’s someone else out here.”

Bull scowled and drew a lethal looking blade off his belt.  Varric glanced over and shook his head.  “I don’t think you’re going to need that, Tiny.”

They walked out the door and found themselves in another garden courtyard.  Bull spotted the prone figure by the fountain.  They quickly crossed to the body.  Gina stared at the dagger jammed deep between the man’s shoulder blades.  “I recognize that symbol,” she murmured, pointing to the hilt.

Varric crouched low.  “You should.  That’s the crest of the Chalon’s family.  Duke Gaspard must have his fingers all over this.”

“Who is he?” Gina asked, staring at the figure’s garments.

“A Council Emissary,” said Varric.

She shook her head and gazed back at the room full of bodies.  “One of these things is not like the others…”

Bull tilted his head.  “What do you mean?”

She took a deep breath.  “It’s just strange.  Why would someone go to all the trouble of hiding those bodies, or at least trying, and then leave this man out in the open for anyone to spot?  I mean, look around.  There are all sorts of balconies and windows where any party-goer might see this.”

Dorian frowned.  “She’s right.  We were meant to find this man.”

A shriek of terror filled the air.  An elven woman bolted into the courtyard, only to fall to the ground with a knife in the back of her neck.  A costumed form raced out and froze at the sight of the Inquisition.  With a puff of smoke, they vanished, only to reappear on a balcony.

In two smooth movements, Bull had his knife in hand, and Gina firmly tucked behind his bulk.  “We have company,” he growled.

Varric was already peppering the area with bolts.  The figure twisted and dodged with unnatural speed before ducking out of sight inside the building.  

Gina cursed.  “We need to catch them!”

Bull ran forward.  “No stairs,” he said.

She grabbed his arm and pointed up.  “Boost me.”

He stared at her, aghast.  “No way, Kadan.”

The mark flared to life, eerie waves of light rippling and lacing down her arm.  “We can’t let them get away,” she said.  “Just boost me, and hustle your asses up here.”

Against his every screaming instinct, he ducked and hooked a hand under her knee, hoisting her up high and hard.  She caught the edge of the balcony and clung for a moment before stealthily slipping out of view.   

Bull ground his teeth and hunted for a way up, hating himself for letting her go alone.  Sera called to him, and he raced over, finding a rickety ladder.  She was already on her way up.  He watched impatiently as Dorian and Varric followed, then gingerly started his own climb.  

The wood cracked and protested under his weight, but by some miracle held him.  He jerked his knife free and joined the others at the door.  Dorian put a hand on Bull’s chest and tapped his own ear.  Bull listened carefully.

“Oh dear, there are four of you, and only one of little old me,” came his Kadan’s voice.  He trembled, but held position.  She continued to simper.  “Whatever will I do?  However will I survive?”

He eased himself as slowly and silently as he could to angle around the door, and saw four Tervinter assholes surrounding her.  She stood in the centre of their circle, her shoulders square, and the mark dark.  

One of the assassins snickered.  “Our master will reward us greatly for this one, boys.”

They lifted their weapons, preparing to strike.  Before Bull could sprint forward, a pool of green light swept outward, knocking all four of the Tervinters off their feet.  “Now!” she cried sharply.

His knife was already hilt deep in one of them, and another looked like a pincushion.  One had broken his neck in the fall.  The other sprinted out of the door, cursing at them.  Dorian was lifting his hands to throw a spell when the man stopped short and fell to his back with a knife in his eye.

Gina’s mark sparkled along her arm again as a new face joined them.  The newcomer held her hands to the side, palms displayed.  “Fancy meeting you here,” she said drily.

Bull eyed her carefully.  The elf was wearing a face mask that did little to obscure her features, and had her hair tied in an odd looking leather contraption.  Gina left the mark on display and stepped closer. “Ambassador Briala, I take it?”

The elf smirked.  “And you must be Inquisitor Valet.  My reports said you were terribly boring.  What a relief that you are not.”

They walked out onto the balcony, and Bull followed, automatically checking Gina over for any wounds.  The only evidence of the skirmish was a smudge on the lower portion of her facial make-up.  He shook his head.  Where she found her endless supply of luck he would never know.

Briala turned to face them.  “Your reputation for getting results is well deserved.  It will take them months to get the Tervinter blood off the marble.”  She eyed Bull for a moment before returning her attention to Gina.  “I had come down here to save or avenge my people, but you’ve beaten me to it.”

“Sorry to steal your thunder,” Gina said.

The elf hitched her hip onto the balustrade and sighed. “So. The Council Emmisary.  Not your work, I take it?”

Bull shrugged.  “What if we said it was?”

She smirked.  “I would not believe you.  You may have arrived with the Grand Duke, but you are not doing his dirty work.”  

Gina crossed her arms.  “What are your thoughts?”

The elf shook her head.  “I knew the fool was smuggling in his Chevaliers, but killing an emissary?  Bringing Tervinter assassins into the palace?  Those are desperate acts.  Gaspard must be planning to make his move tonight.”

Gina scowled.  “We need to tell the Empress.”

Bull set his hand against her back.  “You could try, Kadan.  Doubt she’d listen.”

The elf gave him another glance, this one less cursory.  “Your Qunari is correct.  She certainly won’t heed a word I say.”  Briala rose to her feet and gave Gina a curious glance.  “I misjudged you, Inquisitor.  You might just be an ally worth having.  What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal?”  She paused and swept her glance over the four of them.  “You should think about that.”

"We will,” murmured Gina, her brow furrowed.  

“I know which way the wind is blowing, Inquisitor.  I bet coin that you will be a part of the peace talks by the end of the night.  If you happened to lean a little bit our way?”  Briala lifted her shoulders.  “It could prove advantageous to us both.”

With that, the woman dropped from the balcony, disappearing into the shadows.  Gina let out a breath and turned to face them all.  “So that’s the evil Briala?”

Bull nodded slowly.  “Not what I expected.”

Sera snorted derisively.  “She’s just as poncy as the arseholes inside.”

Varric adjusted a gear on Bianca.  “I’m fairly certain I’ve never been in a more corrupt place than the Winter Palace.  And I run the Merchant’s Guild.”

“My dear, this is like tea time in Tervinter,” said Dorian.  "It's almost making me homesick."

Bull sighed and glanced back at the bodies of the assassins. “We better get back to the party before we’re missed.”

***

Gina waited as Bull unlaced her leather breastplate, allowing him to check her over again.  She turned to face him.  His leather harness was easily hidden by his jacket, the only evidence a slight bulge where the thick guard rested on his left shoulder.  He sighed and kissed her forehead.  “You did good, Kadan.”

She took hold of his hand.  “Thank you for trusting my judgement.”

He gave her a wry smile.  “I wouldn’t exactly call it trust.”  His arm wrapped around her shoulders and they began the hike back to the main halls.  “I would prefer to have you safely locked away in our room at Skyhold.”

Gina scoffed.  “I’d go crazy in a day,” she said.  

“ _Go_ crazy?  Darlin’, you’re already there.”

She glared at him.  “Look who thinks he’s a comedian tonight.”  A real smile finally came to his lips.  She jabbed his hip with her finger.  “Okay, Ben-hassrath.  What’s your thoughts about this whole affair?”

Bull’s eyebrows knitted together.  “It’s a damn mess.  Everyone is so busy pushing their own agenda they’ve lost sight of what’s going on beyond these walls.”

She frowned.  “I hate to play know-it-all, but I’ve seen the results of this type of attitude.  It did not end well for those nobles.”

He caressed the back of her neck.  “I’ve seen it happen too.  And they never see it coming.  That’s what blows my mind.”

“All for the want of a little more power.  Silly,” she muttered.

Bull sighed and pulled her to a stop.  “What do you think of everything so far, Kadan?”

Gina fidgeted with her claw.  “Someone certainly wants us to believe that the Duke murdered that Emissary.”

He scowled.  “But you don’t?”

She shook her head.  “I don’t trust him as far as I could throw him.  But I don’t see him killing someone and leaving that kind of evidence behind.  He’s too cagey for that.  If he wanted someone dead, we probably wouldn’t even see a bloodstain.”

He nodded thoughtfully.  “Good point.”

They reached the heavy doors to the main hall.  Gina sighed.  “Back to pretending.”

Bull traced a finger over her shoulder.  “I’m going back to the snack table.  They have these candied nuts with some sort of spice on them.  They’re all sweet until you swallow, then bam!  Hot.”

Gina laughed.  “At least one of us has a plan.”

He grinned.  “The food is usually the only good part of these stupid parties.”

With one last lingering touch they went their separate ways.  Gina made her way to the ballroom, exchanging pleasantries along the way.  Exhaustion was creeping over her, but she kept her spine straight.  The night was far from over.

As she walked inside the grand ballroom, a thin blond woman came to her side.  “My lady Inquisitor,” she murmured quietly.

It took Gina a frightening few seconds to recall the woman’s name, but it finally popped into her head.  “Grand Duchess Florienne,” she said.  “I must commend you on the party.”

“You are too kind, Inquisitor.”

Gina smiled.  “Some might say too kind.”

The Duchess gave her a tight smile.  “I wonder if we might speak together.”

A twinge of unease tickled down Gina’s back.  “Of course,” she said.  “What would you like to discuss, Your Grace?”

“I believe you and I are both concerned by the actions of a…certain person,” she said, leaning close and speaking softly.  “Come.  Dance with me.  Spies will not hear us on the dance floor.”

Gina narrowed her eyes, and decided to risk the conversation.  “Very well.  Would you like to dance, Your Grace?”

The woman replied loudly, “I’d be delighted, my Lady.”

Gina held her hand out and guided the woman to the dance floor, battling down the wave of nerves in her stomach.  She’d practiced the traditional dance enough times that she could do it in her sleep.  Bull had even complained that she _did_ practice in her sleep, kicking him hard enough to bruise.  All she had to do was watch her mouth.  The thought made her heart pound harder.

They took their positions, arms raised high to the side, fingers touching.  As they stepped into the routine, the Duchess said, “You are from Seheron, are you not?  What do you know of our little war?”

“What do you think I ought to know?” Gina asked.

She smirked.  “My brother and my cousin have been at each other’s throats for too long.  It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations.”  They did a little twist and shuffle before turning to face one another.  Florienne leaned closer and said quietly, “Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason.” 

Gina wondered which party the woman was referring to, and had to hide a grimace at the realization that there were so many options she legitimately couldn’t guess who the woman might mean. 

The Duchess continued.  “The security of the Empire is at stake.  Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.”

They bowed low to one another, arms arching gracefully through the air.  Gina lifted her chin and met the woman’s eyes.  “Are you sure that’s what we both want, Lady Florienne?”

The woman’s eyes narrowed.  “I hope we are of one mind on this.”

They began an intricate twirling, arms reaching and swaying in perfect harmony.  Gina said quietly, “In times like these, it’s hard to tell friend from foe.  Wouldn’t you agree?”

As their dance began to weave across the floor, Florienne said, “I know you’ve arrived as a guest of my brother.  I also know that you and your little pets have been everywhere in the palace.  You are a curiosity to many, Lady Inquisitor.  And a matter of concern to some.”

Gina took the woman into her arms, leading her on a winding path around the perimeter of the dance floor.  “And which am I to you, Your Grace?”

The woman smirked.  “A little of both, actually.”

Good.  Glad to know she had gotten under someone’s skin, at least.  The music swelled and began to increase in tempo.  They twisted and turned, moving in tandem.  Florienne murmured, “This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor.  I wonder what role you will play in it.”  She gave Gina a cool smile.  “Have you even determined who is your friend or foe?  Who in the court you can trust?”

Bull flashed into her mind, followed by Cullen, Leliana, Vivienne, and the rest of the Inquisition.  In their own way, all had been invaluable to her, and had led her to the moment she faced now.  She gave the imperious woman in her arms a half smile.  “I trust _my_ people.  Implicitly,” she said.

The three women that had approached Gina in the courtyard were watching from the sidelines, whispering fiercely to one another.  She guided Florienne toward the women, making sure they got an eyeful of her best dance moves.  Florienne had begun to puff from the effort.  “It cannot have escaped your attention that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight.”

“Aren’t ‘dangerous machinations’ the National Sport of Orlais?”  She twirled them both, and then dipped the slender woman low.  Gasps and cries of delight reached her ears. 

Gina lifted her back to an upright position, and found her shoulder being clutched tightly.  “You have little time,” Florienne hissed in her ear.  “The attack will come soon.  You must stop Gaspard before he strikes.”

They turned away from one another and strode off the floor, fingers still lightly touching.  The woman continued.  “In the Royal Wing Garden, you will find the captain of my brother’s mercenaries.  He knows all of Gaspard’s secrets.”  She gave Gina a once-over and smirked.  “I’m sure you can convince him to be forthcoming.”

Gina curtsied to the woman and said, “We’ll see what the night brings, won’t we?”  She winked and walked away without a backward glance.

She reached the top of the stairs, and found Cullen standing and giving her an odd little smile.  She tilted her head.  “Is there something on my face?”

He shook his head.  “I’m just impressed.  I had no idea you could dance like that.”

Gina laughed.  “I’m a regular twinkle toes, General.”  Stepping to his side, she tucked her hand at his elbow.  “Walk with me,” she whispered.

They began to stroll together.  He said, “I heard there was fighting in the servant’s quarters.  What happened?”

She explained their findings.  Cullen frowned.  “What does the Iron Bull think of this?”

“He doesn’t think any of them are thinking beyond the end of their own noses.”

The General shook his head.  “Probably correct.”

Gina tilted her head at the dance floor.  “The Grand Duchess.  What do you know about her?”

He furrowed his brow.  “Not much, actually.  Obviously Gaspard is her brother.  But otherwise, she seems to fade into the background.  Hasn’t really spoken publicly about who she would choose to lead the Empire.  Leliana might know more about her.”

She frowned.  “I can’t put my finger on it, but something is off about that woman.”

“Something is off about most of the nobles here,” he said.

She grinned.  “You’re sassy tonight, General.  I like it.”

He smirked.  “I do aim to please.”

Leliana came to join them.  “Were you just dancing with the Grand Duchess?”

Josephine appeared at her side.  “She was, and she’ll be the talk of the Court for months.”  She turned shining eyes to Gina.  “We should take you dancing more often.”

Gina smirked.  “Just don’t invite that Corypheus guy.  My money says he’d step all over people’s toes.” 

The Ambassador grinned.  Leliana cut them both off.  “The Iron Bull informed me about your activities in the Servant’s Quarters.  I hope you have good news, because the peace talks are crumbling.”

Gina shook her head.  “Unless you count the presence of Tervinter assassins as good news.  We killed four, but I’m guessing there are a lot more hiding throughout this place.”

Cullen sighed.  “Then the attack will likely happen tonight.”

“The Empress must be warned,” said Leliana.

Josephine shook her head.  “Celene will not be swayed.  She needs these talks to succeed.  To flee would admit defeat.”

“Then perhaps we should let the fool die,” said Leliana harshly.

Gina felt her jaw drop.  “I thought we came here to save the Empress.”

“We came to stop the civil war,” said Cullen.  “Celene does not need to be Empress for that to happen.”

“Corypheus wants chaos,” said Leliana.  “To foil his plan, the Empire must remain strong.  Someone needs to emerge victorious tonight.”

Gina swallowed the bile rising in her throat.  “I can’t believe how casual you’re being about this.”

Cullen put his hand over hers.  “It’s not a decision any of us would make lightly.”

Leliana frowned.  “Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one.”

“We came here to save Celene,” said Gina.  “Why else have we been digging through the palace?  I’m not going to let her go down without a fight.”

Leliana tilted her head, and gave Gina a hard look.  “Saving her life will not be enough.  You will also have to save her Empire.  Do you think you’re up to the challenge?”

Gina held the redhead’s stare defiantly.  “I think we all are.”

“Then _we’d_ better get to it,” said Leliana before turning and marching away.

Josephine dipped her head and followed in the redhead’s wake.  Gina sighed heavily.  “No pressure, right?”

Cullen shook his head and began to walk slowly.  “You’ll need to give Celene enough ammunition against both Briala and Gaspard.”  He glanced at her.  “If you could find evidence or witnesses to their treason that might be enough.  Or a connection to Corypheus.”

“Florienne told me that Gaspard’s mercenary captain is in the Royal Wing Gardens.”

He frowned.  “Could be a trap.”

“Or a lead,” she countered.

His blond head dipped.  “Or a lead,” he conceded.

“Bull tells me that our soldiers are infiltrating as planned.”

Cullen nodded.  “We should be in full force by the end of this hour.”

Gina furrowed her brow.  “When will the Empress make her speech?”

“I should think within the next two hours.”

“Not much time,” she murmured.  “Get the men into position.  I’ll grab Bull and the others, and see if we can get into the Royal Wing.”

He nodded briskly.  “Good luck.  And be careful.”

“You too, General.”  She squeezed his arm and hustled off in search of Bull.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Cullen kid needs a girlfriend, doesn't he?


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three - Winter Palace

Gina tracked Bull down, finding him surrounded by women cooing and batting their eyelashes at him.  He had a big easy smile on his face, but she could see the annoyance in his eye.  Dorian, Sera, and Varric came to her side.  The dwarf snickered quietly.  “We’ve been watching for ten minutes.  They keep getting closer, and he keeps edging away.  Soon he’ll be trapped against the wall.”

“Poor Horns,” whispered Sera.  “Surrounded by pretty women.”

“It’s a true hardship,” said Dorian, smirking.

If there was time, she would have joined them to watch in amusement.  But there wasn’t.  “We need to get a move on,” she muttered, giving them an apologetic look as she moved in to rescue him.  

As she approached, one of the women turned and giggled shrilly.  “Oh, my Lady Inquisitor.  We were just admiring your pet Qunari.”

Gina felt her eyebrows shoot to her hairline.  “My _pet_ Qunari?  Surely you don’t mean the Iron Bull.”

“Indeed I do,” she simpered, running a hand down his arm. 

Gina’s eyes locked on the gesture, stunned at the woman’s boldness.  “The Iron Bull is no one’s pet,” she said icily.  “Least of all mine.”

The woman lifted her brow, and curled her lip into a leer.  “Then you won’t mind if I try him on for size.”

Bull’s eye widened and his nostrils flared.  Gina flicked a finger at her side, pausing any retort he might have made.  Stepping close to the woman, she injected poison into her tone.  “Like I told the Nightmare Demon, you couldn’t possibly handle that ride.”  She put her lips right beside the woman’s ear and whispered, “Next I buried a knife through the roof of his mouth.”

The woman jerked away, nearly falling over her feet as she put space between Gina and herself.  Then she sputtered and walked hastily in the other direction, darting a nervous glance over her shoulder. 

Gina turned to face Bull and bowed her head low.  “I do apologize for the interruption, the Iron Bull, but we require your presence in the Hall of Heroes.”

His jaw was still hanging open, but he shook himself and gave her one of his slow half smiles.  “I am all yours, Inquisitor.”

She didn’t bother acknowledging the other women.  He fell into step at her shoulder, close enough that she could feel his heat, even without touching him.  “Damn, Kadan,” he muttered.  “That was ice cold.”

Gina growled.  “She’s just lucky I didn’t claw her eyeballs out.”

He shook his head.  “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

Varric, Dorian, and Sera joined their march.  “What’s the plan?” asked Varric.

“We need to get into the Royal Wing, and pray that some evidence falls into our laps,” she said, shaking off the lingering irritation.

“Well, you conveniently have a horseshoe shoved up your arse,” said Sera.  “How can we lose?”

Gina laughed.  “You make an excellent point.”

After detouring to the servant’s quarters for their gear, they moved to a door guarded by three soldiers.  Beyond the door lay the Royal wing.

Bull drew them to a halt and pushed them into an alcove.  “Dorian, give me your wine,” he commanded.  The Mage complied, and Bull dipped his fingers into it, wiping it on his wrists and neck before draining and swishing the last mouthful.  “Watch and learn, kiddies,” he said with a wolfish grin.

He walked away, affecting a convincing drunken stumble.  “You guys got a shitty deal,” he said, slurring and pointing sloppily at the three men.  

They laughed, seemingly at ease with a drunk Qunari.  “Yeah, at least you get to drink your face off.”

Bull roared with laughter, clapping his hand on one of the men’s shoulders.  “That I do,” he chortled.  

“Aren’t you with the Inquisition?” asked one, his voice hesitant.

Bull hiccuped and swayed.  “Yup.  That’s me.”

His eyes lit up.  “Were you at Adamant?  I heard the battle was most fantastic.”

He nodded.  “It was...it was….”  He trailed off and hiccuped again.  “I don’t remember.  But!  But!  There’s another guy here that knows the whole story.”

The three glanced at one another before one edged closer and asked, “Who?”

“General C-Cullen,” he hiccuped.  “He was there.  Should go ask him.”

The tallest sighed heavily.  “If only. We’re stuck here.”

Bull put a hand to his chest and staggered a step, catching hold of one of their shoulders to stay on his feet.  “I’ll stay,” he said, earnestly.

They laughed again, but gave each other sidelong looks.  Bull lifted his hands.  “Hey.  Hey!  Do you think a _nyone_ will bother coming close with all this in the door?”  To prove his point, he pushed between them and leaned against the door jamb.  His horns were brushing the top of the door frame, and his shoulders were almost as wide as the door itself.

The tallest twisted his hands together.  The other two gave him a pleading look.  Finally he looked both ways and muttered, “With the world coming to an end, when else will we hear this tale?”  He looked to Bull.  “You’ll stay?  You promise?”

Bull grinned drunkenly.  “The door’s holding me up, boys.”

They laughed and headed toward the ballroom without a second thought.  Gina waited until their steps faded before rushing out to join Bull.  “Nice acting,” she said, giving him an admiring glance.  

He grinned.  “See?  I can lie when I need to.”  Leaning close, he whispered, “I just choose not to lie to you.”  He blinked with an odd head tilt.

Gina grinned.  “Did you just try to wink at me?”

His cheeks went red.  “Oh.  Yeah.  Guess it loses something with only one eye.”

"You are so damn cute,” she said, wishing she could drown him in affection.  Sera made a gagging noise from behind them.

Varric had the door open in less than a minute.  They piled through the door and closed it.  Gina furrowed her brow.  “Okay.  The Grand Duchess said that Gaspard has a mercenary captain in the garden.  We need to make sure we go there.  And Cullen said we need evidence of treason, one way or another.  Should we split up to cover more ground?”

Bull shook his head.  “No.  Not with the damn Venatori lurking in the shadows.”

She nodded.  “Good point.  Let’s get a move on.”

They didn’t hesitate, checking room after room.  Most held nothing of real interest, unless you counted lavish furnishings.  Sera’s face twisted with a deep scowl.  “No one even uses these rooms I’ll bet.”

Dorian nodded.  “Correct.  But Maker forbid anyone see these rooms empty.”

“It’s stupid,” snarled Sera.  “People out there are starving, and they’ve got all this posh shite gathering dust.”

They continued hunting through each room, and Gina pretended not to notice the strange lumps growing under Sera’s clothing.  As they came to a dimly lit room, a woman’s voice screeched in terror.  Bull and Gina rushed into the room.  A costumed character was stalking an elvish woman as she fell to the floor and scrambled away from him.  

Bull was across the room in two steps.  The figure turned just in time to catch Bull’s heel in the chest, launching them through a window with an echoing wail.  The cry fell abruptly silent.  He glanced out the window before turning to the elf.  “Hope you don’t mind me cutting in.”

The woman was trembling.  Gina crouched to her level.  “It’s okay, we’re not here to hurt you.”

“Thank you,” stammered the elf.  “No one was supposed to be here.  Briala said...”  She flushed and fell silent.  

Gina prodded gently.  “Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?”

The elf rubbed her arms.  “Not personally.  The Ambassador can’t be seen talking to servants.  We get coded messages in certain locations.”  She frowned.  “But the order came from her, yes.  It must have.  She’s been watching the Grand Duke all night.  No surprise she wanted someone to search his sister’s room.”

Gina shot a look at Bull.  He grunted.  “Anyone else know the code Briala uses?”

She shrank away from him.  “Well, yes.  Any one of us could have placed the message.  But no one else would send me here.  It had to be Briala.”

Gina tempered her voice carefully.  “So this is Florienne’s room?”

“It used to be, before the palace was damaged.  Now the Royal family is staying in the guest wing.”  The elf glanced around.  “I don’t even know what I was supposed to find.”

“Pretty bold move, coming in here unarmed,” said Varric.

She scoffed.  “It doesn’t take great courage to blindly follow orders into a trap.  I never should have trusted her.”

Gina offered her hand and helped her get to her feet.  Bull peered out the windows while the others hunted through the room.  “What are you talking about?  Why don’t you trust her?” she asked.

The elf looked around nervously.  “I knew Briala.  Before.”  Colour rose to her cheeks again.  “When she was Celene’s pet.  And now she wants to play Revolution.  But I remember.  She was sleeping with the Empress who purged our alienage.”

Gina frowned and glanced at Bull.  He tilted his head and asked, “Would you be willing to testify to that, if we asked you?”

She swallowed hard.  Sera came to her side.  “I’d go for it.  We won’t betray your trust.”

After a moment, the little elf lifted her eyes to Bull’s.  “If the Inquisition will protect me, I will tell you everything I know about our ‘Ambassador’.”

Dorian came to Bull’s side, shaking his head.  “Most Orlesians would say that’s Celene’s scandal, not Briala’s.”

Gina lifted her palms.  “It’s better than the nothing we’ve got.”  She turned to the elf.  “Go to the ballroom.  Find Commander Cullen, and tell him Gina sent you.  He’ll keep you safe.”

“Thank you,” the elf whispered.  Without another word, she turned on her heel and ran from the room.  

Gina stared out one of the windows for a moment.  Someone sent that elf to her death.  Or had they?  Bull came to her side.  “Steam is rolling out of your ears,” he murmured.

She frowned and shook her head.  “Just thinking.”

“Feels a little heavy-handed, doesn’t it?”

She nodded slowly.  “Another big misdirection.” 

The others joined them.  “Nothing else interesting in here,” said Dorian.

Gina sighed.  “At least we’ve got some evidence on our side now.”

They began to move toward another room when Bull froze in his step and twisted his head to look at another door.  “Do you hear that?” he whispered.

She didn’t, but gestured toward the door anyway.  As they moved closer, she finally heard the faint voice from behind the closed door. “Hello?  Hello!  Please, is someone there?” 

Bull frowned and held a hand out to the group.  “Could be a trap,” he muttered.  Reaching out carefully, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.  Varric raised Bianca, his finger hovering above the trigger.

The voice came again, filled with relief.  “Oh thank the Maker.  Please, come let me go!”

Bull peered through the door carefully, and then straightened and stared in open-mouthed shock.  Gina poked her head around him and recoiled in surprise.

A man lay on a bed, stark naked, with his arms and legs strapped to their respective corners.  “It’s not what it looks like,” he said urgently.  “Honestly.  I would prefer if it was what it looked like.”

Sera shoved by.  “What’s so damn interesting?” She stopped and barked with laughter.  “Oh this is good!”

Gina averted her gaze from his more private areas.  “Please tell me what’s going on here,” she said.

The man sighed heavily.  “The Empress.  She tricked me.  Promised me a reward for betraying the Grand Duke.”

Bull strode forward, scanning the man boldly.  “Some reward.”

The man went crimson all over.  “Not exactly what I hoped for,” he muttered.

Gina scoffed.  “I can guess what you hoped for.”

Bull snorted.  The man shook his head.  “Please, just don’t tell Gaspard.  The Empress bewitched me into giving her information about his plans tonight.  Troops, positions, everything.  She knows it all.  The Duke’s surprise attack has been countered before it ever began.”

“Is there anyone in this palace that isn’t double crossing someone else?” asked Varric, crossing his arms.

“Let me guess,” said Bull.  “She’s got his men all surrounded, and the second he makes his move, she’ll have him arrested for treason.”

The man sighed.  “You are correct.”

“Clever Celene,” said Dorian.

“Even I’m impressed,” muttered Sera.

“You’re an idiot,” said Gina, glaring at the trapped man.

Bull laughed.  “Come on, Kadan.  Show the naked guy a little mercy.”

She scowled.  “I’m just glad he’s not in charge of the Inquisition armies.”

“No worries about distractions with Curly in charge,” said Varric.

Bull glanced at Gina.  “What do you think, Kadan?”

She narrowed her eyes at the man.  “Tell you what, Sunshine.  You promise to testify against Celene if we ask you to, and we’ll protect you from the big mean Duke.”

“I’ll do anything,” said the man, desperation colouring his words.  “Just untie me already!”

Bull crouched and flicked the buckles open.  As soon as he had a free hand, the man snatched up a sheet.  He wrapped himself before scurrying out of the room.  

Gina shook her head.  “This place gives me a headache.”

Bull’s hand slid across her back.  “Really?  Because it’s giving me ideas,” he whispered in her ear.

Heat blossomed across her cheeks.  “You’re not helping,” she muttered, poking his hip.

***

Bull checked the mantle in the last room.  “Nothing.”  His eye fell on a pair of axes hanging on the wall.  He glanced at Gina.  “Think anyone would mind me borrowing these?”

She smirked and tipped her chin at Sera’s suspiciously lumpy form.  “I doubt they’ll even notice.”

He pulled the pair free, spinning and flipping them experimentally.  “Eh.  I can see why they were pinned to the wall,” he grumbled. 

Varric snorted.  “You just miss your Wyvern axe.”

Bull scowled.  “That was a great axe.  I had it for two years.”

The dwarf smirked.  “I told you I’d get you a new one.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” he muttered.

Gina went to the door.  “The Empress will be making her speech soon.  We should try and get to the garden to meet with that captain.”

Bull thought about putting the axes back, but decided it wouldn’t hurt to take them along.  If nothing else, he could throw them at someone’s face and slow them down while he gutted them with his knife.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gina paused.  “What happened down here?”

Scaffolding spanned the walls, most of which were crumbling or falling down.  Bull frowned.  “This must be the damage that elf mentioned.”

Varric shook his head.  “Whatever hit this place packed a pretty good punch.”

Bull nodded.  “This wasn’t just some trebuchet attack.”

They picked their way carefully through the piles of replacement stone, heading for the tall wrought iron doors at the end of the room.  Bull felt a tingle of dread in his gut.  “I don’t like this,” he muttered.

They reached the doors as a man started shouting.  “You painted Orlesian assholes!  When I get out of this, I’ll butcher you like the pigs you are!”

They all froze in their step for a moment before breaking into a collective jog and heading through the garden doors.  A man stood in the center, bound to a post.  Gina started forward, but Bull gripped her shoulder.  “Wait,” he hissed. 

Abruptly, the doors slammed shut behind them, a brilliant Rift flared to life, and archers rose from their hiding places, bows fully drawn and aimed their way.  Bull felt his heart stop. 

“Inquisitor, what a pleasure.  I wasn’t certain you’d attend.”

Bull looked up to see the Grand Duchess strutting along a narrow balcony.  The scrawny woman sneered down at them.  “You were such a challenge to read,” she said.  “I had no idea if you’d taken my bait.”

A sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.  Gina lifted her chin defiantly.  “I know I’m a great dancer, but I’m a little busy at the moment.  Maybe another time.”

“What a pity,” said the Duchess.  “I would have enjoyed one final dance.  Alas, that is not your fate.”

Bull tightened his grip on the two axe handles and scanned the courtyard, dismayed to realize that the number of archers had nearly doubled.  Getting out of this was going to be next to impossible. 

Above, the woman began her arrogant strut again.  “I must thank you for walking into my trap so willingly.  I was getting rather tired of your meddling.  Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him.”

Gina scoffed.  “He should get used to the feeling.”

Dorian shook his head.  “You’re Orlesian Royalty.  Why would you help that madman attack your Empire?”

Florienne sneered.  “You think so small, Tervinter.  Why settle for an Empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world?  I will deliver all of southern Thedas to my Master, and he will save me.  I will rule all of Thedas in his name.”

Varric snarled.  “When will you people wake up and realize that there won’t be anything left to rule if Corypheus has his way?”

Gina stepped forward.  “They never will, because they don’t have the intelligence to think for themselves.  They hear a pretty promise and cling to it like stubborn children.”

Florienne bared her teeth.  “Do not insult my intelligence.  I outplayed all of you.  I outplayed this entire court.”  A crazed look came to her face.  “I cannot wait to see Gaspard’s face when he realizes it.  He always was such a sore loser.”

“You’re like a silly, clumsy puppy, Florienne.  And what’s sad is that you can’t even see it,” said Gina.  “I pity you.”

“Be silent!” the Duchess shrieked.  Bull tensed, waiting for her to bark out her command to the archers.  She heaved a few breaths and seemed to regain her composure.  “Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the godhood waiting for him.  We will cast down your useless Maker…” 

“Ugh,” interjected Gina.  “What is with you people and your incessant talking?  Livius was the same thing.  Blah, blah, blah!”

Bull stared at the back of her head, willing her to stop antagonizing the woman. 

Florienne stepped to the edge of the balcony and snapped, “All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.  And the beauty of it is that no one will see it coming.  In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself.”

“You won’t get away with this,” said Gina, shaking her head.  “You’ve left too many trails, too many strings that trace back to you.”

The duchess waved her arm at the archers.  “Ah, but no one else knows what you’ve found, do they?  And soon you will be dead.  No one will stop me.”  She curled her lip.  “Kill them.  Bring me the Inquisitor’s body.  I would have preferred to give my Master the hand of Alita, but no matter.  I will simply fetch it from Skyhold myself.”

Bull felt his chest heaving in panic.  There was no way out.  Even if they could dodge the initial volley, there were too many archers.  All of them were about to die.

The Duchess snapped her fingers, opening the Rift and allowing a troop of screaming demons into the courtyard.  Then she swept through a doorway with a little finger waggle.  Bull threw himself around Gina, determined to try and save her.  He’d sacrifice everything to keep her alive.  The strings of their bows twanged and he squeezed his eye shut, waiting for the impact, dragging one final breath and filling himself with her sunny scent.

Instead, sharp ricochets shattered the air.  “What are you doing, you fools?  Take them out!” snapped an impatient voice. 

Bull looked up to find Vivienne standing on another balcony, her staff raised.  A glimmer filled the air, and he realized that she’d blocked the initial attack.  Arrows began raining from the sky from the other side of the garden, and he looked up to see Leliana with her own set of archers.

The assassins shouted in alarm and reloaded their bows, but it was too late.  Their advantage of surprise was lost.  Gina twitched her shoulders and a flash of green energy snapped into half a dozen of them, crashing them to the ground.  Bull roared and plunged into battle, whipping the pair of axes furiously and mowing down three archers in two swipes of his arms.

Chaos ruled the world for a moment, as flames burst from Dorian’s staff and obliterated a pair of demons.  Varric and Sera added their projectiles to the air, both shouting colourful curses.  Gina was a whirl of movement, darts of light snapping from her and cracking into demons and archers alike.  Bull brought both axes down over the head of a demon, laughing fiercely as it returned to the nothing it came from. 

The green light filling the air suddenly brightened, and he looked up to see Gina’s palm outstretched toward the Rift.  It fizzled and blinked out of existence, leaving her weak on her feet.  Dorian caught her as her knees buckled, wrapping his arm under her shoulders and snapping another incantation that brought fire down on the head of another archer.

A lingering demon shrieked and flung itself at the pair.  Bull launched one of the axes with all his might.  It landed with a wet thud in the middle of its face, spattering both Dorian and Gina with demon ichor.  “Vishante kaffas!” shouted Dorian.  “I just got these robes!”

Bull ignored the Mage and rushed to Gina’s side.  She clutched his arm for a moment before shaking herself and blowing out a puff of air.  One last archer fell dead with Sera’s arrow in between his eyes, and crushing silence fell over the garden.

Gina looked down at herself and dabbed tentatively at a gob of demon goo on the front of her dress.  “Aw,” she said quietly.  Then she looked at Bull.  Her eyes widened.

He glanced down and saw that the left arm of his jacket was hanging on by a thread.  A slash marred the front, while various bits of gore dotted him from head to toe. 

She snorted and started to giggle helplessly.  “Oh, Bull,” she gasped.  “You can dress us up, but you just cannot take us out.”

It took him a moment to find his sense of humor, but then they were both laughing.  More than a little hysterically, but it felt a hell of a lot better than the hopelessness of a few moments past.

Vivienne dropped to the ground and crossed to them.  “I hate to interrupt this delightful moment,” she said, giving them both a foul look, “but the Empress will be making her speech at any moment.”

Gina sobered instantly.  “We have to stop that psycho,” she said. 

Bull nodded.  “Let’s see how you run in high heels, Kadan.”

***

If it hadn’t been for the last flight of stairs, she would’ve had him beat.  As it was, she wound up flinging herself onto his back and clinging for the wild rush as he sprinted faster than a man his size should be able to move.  She hit the ground running when they reached the floor, homing in on the ballroom door.  Cullen darted out from the side and met them.  “Finally,” he rasped, throwing the doors open and ushering them inside.

“Has she started?” asked Gina.

“No, any moment now.”  Cullen stared at them both.  “Maker’s breath, what happened?”

“Long story,” muttered Gina, marching toward the stairs.  A sudden snap had her stumbling with a curse.  Both men held out a hand to catch her.  She grimaced and lifted her foot.  A heel had broken.  “Great,” she said. 

Bull looked across the room.  “Florienne is on her way up.”

Gina gripped Cullen’s arm and jerked her feet clear of the shoes.  Shoving the pair into his hands, she said, “Keep everyone at the ready.”  Then she turned and raced on bare feet toward the dance floor.  Bull was at her shoulder.  “Get me through this crowd,” she snapped.

He obliged, shoving mercilessly through the throngs of people lining the stairs.  She gripped the back of his jacket and followed in his wake, trying not to think about what a sight they must be.  They reached the floor just as Florienne reached the first landing and said something to Gaspard. 

Gina jammed her fingers in her mouth and blew hard, the piercing whistle shattering the relaxed murmur of the crowd.  All eyes were on her.  Perfect.

“Your Grace!” she called.

Florienne stiffened and turned to face her.  Gina dragged Bull’s arm across her shoulder and strode forward, forcing a swagger into her step.  “I gotta say lady, you really know how to throw a party.”

“You are far too kind,” said the woman, her eyes darting around nervously.

Gina laughed.  “Oh don’t be modest.”  They reached the stairs and began to ascend.  “You know, I _particularly_ enjoyed the part where demons showed up in the Royal Gardens.  Didn’t you?” she said to Bull.

He smirked.  “I preferred the Tervinter assassins myself.  Added a little touch of class.”

Gasps and murmurs swept through the crowd.  Florienne bared her teeth.  Gina tilted her head.  “Aren’t you glad to see us?”

“Of course, Inquisitor,” she said through clenched teeth.  “Who wouldn’t be thrilled to see either of you?”

"Now, what was it you said to us out in the garden?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, and shook her head. 

Bull said, "I think it was 'I just need to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike', Kadan."

She snapped her fingers. "Ah yes. That's what it was. Good thing I have you with me," she said, drawing a smile from the Qunari.

Gina began to pace a circle around the woman, forcing her to keep her feet moving.  “You almost had everyone fooled, didn’t you?  If only you hadn’t gotten so carried away with your little game.”  She shot a glance to Gaspard who was staring in open shock at her appearance.  “I mean, you even tried to frame your brother for the murder of a Council Emissary.  Hardly necessary.  No one would have voted his smug ass into power anyway.”

Florienne’s eyes widened.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It was the elf that really pushed it over the top, however.”  Gina lifted her brow.  “Why bother to kill a lowly servant unless it was to discredit their Ambassador and start a wave of unrest among their ranks?  Except there already was unrest.  So again, you overplayed your hand.”

“You can’t prove any of this,” snarled Florienne. 

“Well, actually, I can.”  Gina smiled, slow and wide.  “I have witnesses.  Real people with a whole lot to say.” 

“I believe a judge will be quite interested in what you have found,” said Empress Celene, who had come to watch the show from her balcony.

The Duchess caught her breath and stumbled toward her brother.  “Gaspard, you cannot believe this woman,” she said.

His lips twisted into a snarl and he turned his back on her.  “Gaspard?” she whimpered.

Gina stepped closer.  “Poor little Florienne.  You lost this game ages ago.  You’re just the last to find out.”

The woman made a sudden lunge forward, a knife gripped in her hand.  Before Gina could even flinch, Bull had the woman pinned to the wall, his teeth bared.  He was gripping the woman’s knife hand, pressing the blade to her throat hard enough draw blood.

“Katoh,” she said softly, touching his back.  “Corypheus will not have the bloodshed he craves so badly.”

He nodded tautly, and held the woman until a troop of Inquisition soldiers took her into their custody.  Florienne sobbed piteously as they dragged her away.  Gina felt the weight of the moment crushing in on her.  Bull came to her side and put his hand on her back.  She leaned into him for a moment before turning her eyes to the Empress.  “Your Majesty, I believe we need to have a little talk.”

The woman’s lips twitched into a smile.  “I know just the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she woulda gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling kids!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale - Winter Palace

Gina trailed behind Gaspard and Briala as the Empress led them away from the ballroom.  Bull was at her shoulder, his steady presence steeling her nerve.  Gaspard and Briala were whispering insults back and forth, making Gina’s lip curl in irritation.  What was this, grade school?

As they passed an alcove, Leliana hissed from the shadows.  Gina paused just long enough for her to whisper, “The mercenary captain has offered his testimony as well.”  Gina nodded curtly, and fell back into step with the group.

They stepped onto a private open-air balcony.  As soon as the doors closed, the whispered insults turned into loud accusations.  “Your sister just tried to commit regicide in full view of the court, Gaspard.  And you would have me believe you knew nothing of her plans?”

He sneered.  “I knew nothing of Florienne’s plans.  But you?  Our so-called spymaster?  How interesting that you didn’t see this atrocity coming.”

Briala scoffed.  “I didn’t realize I was expected to be all-seeing.”

Celene scowled.  “Enough, the both of you.  Tervinter plots against our nation, and you bicker like children.”

Gaspard sneered at her.  “She was at your side this entire time, and you had no inkling of her treachery?  Don’t insult my intelligence.”

“I did not expect you to commit treason either,” she said, a warning note to her voice.  “I thought you would put the well-being of the nation above your pride.”

Gaspard bared his teeth and pointed in Celene’s face.  “No one cares more about the Empire than I do.”

Celene gave a mocking laugh.  “That is rich, even for you, Gaspard.”

“He doesn’t have the foresight required to think beyond himself,” said Briala, sneering at them both.  “Just like you don’t have the integrity to admit you were wrong to treat my people like trash upon the ground.”

Bull snorted.  “Yeah, yeah.  You’re all a bunch of back-stabbing assholes.  You want trophies or something?”

Celene’s brows lifted sharply and she glared at Gina.  “Is that how you allow your people to speak to potential allies, Inquisitor?”

Gina smiled coolly.  “He beat me to the punch, actually.”

Briala sniffed.  “Awfully impertinent, aren’t you?”

Gina gave her a scornful glare.  “I couldn’t possibly care less what any of you think of me.  I don’t know how any of you manage to sleep at night.”  All three looked shell-shocked at her blunt comment.  She pointed at Celene.  “You deliberately steal your cousin’s birthright, and then pretend to be surprised that he didn’t just roll over like a dog and accept it.  Come on, Your Majesty.  Do you really think we believe you’re that stupid?”  

Gaspard grinned, but she spun and pointed in his face.  “Oh don’t get cocky, buddy.  The fact that your cousin was able to take said birthright by sheer virtue of being more likeable should have been wake-up call.  No one likes an arrogant prick.”

Briala laughed softly.  Bull narrowed his eye.  “Don’t know what _you_ find so amusing, Ambassador.  Sleeping with the woman responsible for purging your alienage?  I wonder what your people would think if they found that out.”

The elf went scarlet.  Gina crossed her arms.  “Corypheus was within minutes of achieving his goal tonight.  And not one of you saw it coming because you were too busy plotting against one another.”

The empress stood straighter.  “Quite the accusations, Inquisitor.  Can you prove any of it?”

Gina lifted her brow.  “Where oh where to begin?”  She paced back and forth slowly as she spoke.  “There’s the Chevalier captain.  He was ever so eager to tell us all about the coup Gaspard had planned for tonight.”

Briala gave a triumphant laugh.  “So predictable.  You have no talent beyond brutality, Gaspard.”

“Not that he was going to succeed,” said Gina, turning a sharp gaze at Celene.  “Right, Celene?”

The woman went pink.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bull scoffed.  “Says the woman who left the same captain strung to her bed.  In the nude, no less.”  He smirked at the Duke.  “For the price of a little tail, he fed all your little plans to the Empress, who was just stringing you along until you had enough rope to hang yourself.”

Gaspard went white.  “That bastard,” he whispered.

Gina shook her head.  “Then there’s the mercenary captain.  I haven’t spoken to him personally, but I’m told he's a chatty old soul.”

“Don’t forget about our so-called friend,” said Bull, waving a hand at Briala.  “Murdering innocent Ambassadors and replacing them with your own spies is brutal, even by Qunari standards.”

The Empress glowered at them both.  “You’ve made your point. What do you expect from us?”

“Well, for starters, you could stop being assholes to one another,” Gina said drily, making Bull laugh.  

“Do you really believe that we’ll be able to put our history behind us so easily?” asked Gaspard, his eyes narrowed.

“Honestly?  I don’t care what you do,” she snapped.  “If you want to murder one another, go for it.  I’ll even pay for the cleaners to mop up your blood.  But I won’t stand by and watch your little theatrics while your people hang in the balance.  They are depending on you to protect them and lead them beyond the threat of Corypheus.”

The three had the good graces to appear chagrined.  Bull stepped forward and pointed at each one in turn.  “The tactical brain.  The political savant.  And the people’s champion.  With the three of you working together, this empire would be nearly unstoppable.  Doesn’t take a genius to see what the smartest choice is.”

Briala stared at him.  “This can only end in disaster.”

“Well, when you say it with that attitude,” said Gina.  “But if you really care for anyone but yourselves, you’ll at least try.”

“And what if we refuse?” asked the Empress.

Gina shrugged.  “We’ve done what we could to stop Corypheus from destroying all of you.  It’s up to you to move forward.”

Celene frowned.  “What of our little secrets?”

Gina smirked.  “Secrets?  What secrets?  Bull, do you have any idea what is she talking about?”

He shook his head.  “Not a clue, Kadan.”

The Empress glanced at Gaspard and Briala.  “Tonight was too close for comfort.  Perhaps the Inquisitor is right.”  She dipped her head at Gina.  “Allow us a few moments to discuss, if you please.”

Bull and Gina nodded and gave them their privacy.  Bull traced a hand over her shoulders.  “Nice work, Kadan,” he murmured.

She shot a glance at the trio.  “It ain’t over ‘til the Fat Lady sings,” she said softly.

***

The wait was briefer than Bull expected.  The Empress waved delicately.  Gina sighed and muttered, “Here goes nothing.”

“We’ve come to an agreement.  A truce, at least for now.”  Celene gave Gina an appraising look.  “Not an outcome any of us anticipated, I assure you.”

Bull felt a smile creep onto his face.  Before meeting Gina, he wouldn’t have believed in miracles either.  They all began to move toward the ballroom. 

“We must address the court,” said Gaspard.

The Empress nodded.  “We would like you to join us, Inquisitor.”

Surprise flickered across Gina’s face, but she recovered smoothly.  “I’d be delighted,” she said. 

As they approached the balcony, Bull and Briala stepped to the side.  The elf shook her head and muttered, “A speech?  Now?  What foolishness.”

He smirked.  “You’d rather they pretend the war didn’t happen?  That would go over well.”

Her cheeks coloured and she faced forward.  Bull shook his head.  “Some free advice, Ambassador?  Lose the chip on your shoulder,” he said quietly.  “Otherwise you’ll poison this alliance before it even starts.”

She frowned, but didn’t reply.  A smattering of applause filled the room as Gina, Celene, and Gaspard reached the railing.  The Empress lifted a hand.  “Lords and Ladies of the court, we are pleased to announce that an accord has been reached.  Our cousin Gaspard will now hold a place of honour in our Cabinet.”

Hushed whispers washed through the room.  Clearly no one had expected such a result.  Gaspard bowed and spoke confidently.  “Friends, we assembled are the leaders of the Empire.  We must set the example for all Thedas.  We cannot be at war with each other while the Fade itself challenges our borders.”

His Kadan stepped forward, tattered and glorious.  “The time has come to put aside our differences.  Divided we _will_ fail.  But if we stand united, no enemy can hope to defeat us.”

Celene nodded.  “We will heal our wounded country.  A long road of reconstruction lies before us.  But tonight, we celebrate the arrival of peace.”  She raised both hands.  “Let the festivities commence!”

Cheers erupted through the room.  The trio stood together for a long moment before turning away.  Briala cleared her throat and gave Bull an odd look.  “You are not what I expected, the Iron Bull.”  She glanced at Gina.  “And neither is she.  If the Inquisition is manned by people like you, perhaps there is cause for hope.”

Bull let his gaze linger on Gina for a moment.  “Absolutely there is,” he said.

She dipped her head and turned to join Gaspard and Celene as they returned to the private balcony.  Gina’s little form pressed tightly to his side. 

Cullen and Leliana approached them.  “Nice speech,” said Cullen, handing Gina her pretty little shoes.  He turned to Bull.  “And I understand I have a drunk Qunari to thank for three Chevaliers pestering me about Adamant for the last two hours?”

Bull grinned.  “Good of you to play along, Cullen.”

Leliana had a half smile on her face.  “My apologies, Gina.  I underestimated you tonight.”

Gina snorted.  “I disagree.  The only reason either of us are here to tell the tale is because you and Vivienne saved our asses.”

The redhead lifted her brow.  “That was not my decision.  You can thank our Commander for that.”

Bull put a hand over his heart and bowed his head to Cullen.  “I owe you, friend.”

The General shook his head.  “Actually, I believe that makes us even.  Friend.” 

***

Gina clutched her shoes in one hand as she crept to a quiet balcony for some fresh air.  Bull was off with Leliana, discussing the witnesses.  Cullen had gone to determine the next course of action regarding their new prisoner.  And she wanted nothing more than to sit down and zone out for a while.

She dragged a deep breath of fresh air and jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice sounded at her back.  “The people toast to your honour, and you aren’t there to hear it?  Not very charitable,” chided Morrigan.

Gina smirked.  “They ran out of punch.  No point sticking around after that.”

The woman laughed.  “Indeed.  I must admit, this evening took a turn I did not expect.”

“You mean the Three Stooges deciding to give peace a chance?”

Morrigan shook her head.  “Although quite shocking, no.  I’m referring to my new orders.”

“Let me guess,” said Gina.  “You’re coming to Skyhold with us.”

The woman lifted her eyebrows.  “My, my.  You are a sharp one.”

Gina grimaced.  “I knew there were going to be strings attached to that key.”

Morrigan smirked.  “Am I that transparent?”

Gina turned and looked out over the mountains.  “Leliana tells me I should watch myself around you.  Any idea why she’d say that?”

The woman joined her at the railing.  “Perhaps because I have knowledge beyond the realm of most mages, and I am not afraid to use it.”

Gina shook her head.  “You’re talking blood magic, aren’t you?”

Morrigan sighed and leaned on the railing.  “Among many other things, yes.”

“I’ve seen the result of that shit,” said Gina, not hiding the suspicion in her tone.  “How do I know we can trust you?”

“Well, nothing is certain in this world,” said Morrigan.  “However, do keep in mind that knowledge alone does no harm.  I will leave the application of that knowledge at your complete and utter discretion.”

Gina frowned and crossed her arms.  “What can you do against Corypheus?”

“I suspect he has a similar base of knowledge and skill.  As such, he is a threat to Orlais, and to me.  The Empress herself has given the official decree that I should become the official liaison to the Inquisition so as to bolster your arcane arsenal.”

“She doesn’t need you here to help her talk to her dead grandmother?”

Morrigan laughed.  “And here you were so coy before.”

Gina smirked.  “I was playing the game before.  Now I just want to go home and get back to the real work.”

“The real work is going to involve finding a way to challenge the magic of Corypheus.  And I am the person to help you with that.  So what do you say?”

“I say you need to get approval from Leliana and Vivienne.  After all, they’re the ones who have to work with you.”  Morrigan tilted her head in curiosity.  Gina shrugged.  “Things are done a little differently in the Inquisition these days.”

The woman seemed to accept the explanation and said her good byes.  Gina spied small bench and shuffled over.  She sat and slumped against the railing, examining the broken heel with a frown. 

Bull came out onto the balcony.  He paused and they stared at one another for a moment.  “Hi,” she said.

A small smile came to his face.  “Hi,” he said.

She patted the empty side of the bench.  He crossed and sat straddling the bench facing her.  “What a night,” she said, sighing heavily and leaning against him.

“You sure know how to show a guy a good time,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. 

She laughed.  “I try, anyway.”  Her fingers found his half of the claw and traced over it.  “You know, for once, things almost went according to plan.”

He scoffed.  “If you don’t count being surrounded by demons and assassins.”

“Well, who does?” she quipped.

He grinned and tipped her chin up, brushing his lips against hers.  She caught the collar of his jacket and dragged him back, kissing him with every ounce of passion she could muster.  He growled and cradled the back of her head, tightening his other arm around her. 

When they finally parted, Gina had to laugh.  “Come here,” she chuckled, doing her best to wipe the smears of make-up off his face.

He kissed her nose and tugged sharply on the loose arm of his jacket, snapping the last few threads with ease.  Pulling it free, he began using the soft cloth to wipe her face.  After a moment he sighed.  “There she is,” he whispered, staring at her like he’d never seen anything so wondrous in his life.

Gina felt the burning heat of her blushing, but didn’t care.  “Let me return the favour,” she whispered.  She rose on her knees and began to flick the buttons on the jacket free.  His breath hitched, and he watched her fingers work.

She loosened the last button and the jacket fell open.  She traced her fingers across his newly exposed chest, then gripped the sides of the jacket and dragged it off his shoulders.  His bronze skin glowed in the moonlight, making her heart skip a beat.  “Much better,” she murmured, letting the cloth fall to the floor. 

He spread his hand across her back and pulled her tight to his chest.  They stayed like that for a moment before she inhaled deeply and giggled.  “You still smell like wine.”

He chuckled.  “Sorry Kadan.”

She tipped his chin to the side and took a languid taste of the skin on the side of his neck.  “It’s a good vintage,” she whispered.  He groaned softly and caught her lips with his. 

A cleared throat interrupted the moment.  “My apologies,” came Josephine’s musical voice.

Gina hid her irritation.  “It’s fine, Ambassador.”

“I wanted to let you know that we’ve already secured an alliance with Orlais.  They’ve already promised their troops to our cause, with further discussions to follow.”

“We should angle for them to send us home with a shitload of good booze," said Bull.  "For troop morale, of course."

Josephine giggled.  “I’m sure they wouldn’t argue, after a night like this.”  With a little curtsy, she turned and left them to their privacy.

Gina sighed and sagged into Bull’s chest.  “We need a vacation.”

His brow furrowed.  “What’s a vacation?”

She straightened.  “Time off to do whatever you want to do.”

“What is this…time off?” he asked, an easy grin spreading across his face.

Gina shook her head.  “No wonder everyone is so ready to kill one another.”

He kissed her forehead and trailed a finger down her arm.  “How am I going to take you dancing now?  A half-naked Qunari in an Orlesian ballroom?  Vivienne will have both our heads.”

Gina felt a tingle in her belly.  “I suppose we better put on a damn good show to make up for it.”

He grinned.  “I suppose we should.  How you planning to do that in bare feet, Kadan?”

She looked down at her bare toes.  “Oh.  Yeah.”  She glared at the offending shoe.

He nudged her gently.  “I didn’t think you’d make it the entire night in those things.”

She glared at him.  “I made it just fine.  The _shoes_ didn’t make it.”

“Uh huh,” he said, tweaking her ear.  Bull reached down and snatched up the fallen jacket, digging into one of the pockets.  Then he held out a pair of suede slippers. 

Gina lifted a brow.  “I don’t own slippers,” she said.

He laughed softly.  “I had Sera procure me a pair.”

Her eyes went wide.  “You didn’t.”

He waggled the slippers.  “I did.”

She shook her head.  “Naughty boy.  Where did she take them from, I wonder.”

Bull turned them over and looked inside.  He barked a laugh.  “You won’t believe it,” he said, pointing to tiny embroidered initials.

She peeked and covered her mouth.  “That cheeky little brat,” she said.

Bull shrugged.  “The Empress won’t miss them, I’m sure.”

Gina laughed.  “Well, I guess she owes me a big enough favour to overlook a missing pair of slippers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Aftermath story!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Palace Aftermath

Gina walked proudly at Bull’s side.  The Qunari was bare-chested and magnificent, how could she not?  More than one person stopped short and stared, and several gasped, but she didn’t care.  Probably they were jealous anyway.

They walked inside the ballroom and down the stairs toward the dance floor.  Bull paused and whispered, “Go out, I’ll meet you.”

She nodded and watched as he made his way over to the band.  The leader seemed leery, but when Bull reached into his pocket and began handing over coin after coin, the man’s tune changed.  Literally.  The dreamy string music switched to a beat not unlike that of a swing band.

Gina wandered to the middle of the floor and stood alone, letting the rhythm of the music flow over her for a moment.  His hands settled gently on her shoulders and they began to sway together before he twisted her to face him.  He smiled down at her before settling his hand on her back and dipping her impossibly low and kissing the tip of her nose.  

Then he lifted her upright and they were off, spinning and travelling across the dance floor in perfect sync, his big hands leading her with confidence.  Gina felt a grin spread across her face as he spun them so tightly that her feet actually couldn’t keep up.  He simply supported her weight and finished the move before setting her back to her feet lightly.  

In a move almost tango-like, they traveled with their arms stretched out in front of them before twisting away from one another and doing a skip-like step in a circle back to each other.  As they reached each other, he gripped her waist firmly and lifted her high over his head and did a looping step.  Then he flicked his hands, and she corkscrewed herself through the air before he caught her and twirled her back to her feet.

The tempo switched again, and Bull’s true grace became apparent as he whipped them around the floor without missing a beat.  If she couldn’t keep up, he just lifted her and carried on.  She focused her efforts on looking pretty when those moments became more frequent.  

When they were both nearly breathless, he lifted his hand and twirled her away from him.  She did a little twisting hop-skip nearly to the other end of the dance floor before turning to face him.  She pretended to throw a rope over him and mimed tugging on it.  And her beautiful, wonderful, goofy Qunari played along, doing a funny little shuffle step as she continued towing him toward her.  

They were both grinning like idiots.  He held his hand out, but she pushed it aside and leapt into his arms, cupping her hands along his jaw and kissing him like the world depended on it.

Cheers and cat-calls erupted from their audience, including a crude suggestion from Sera.  Bull laughed and kissed her again before setting her lightly to her feet.  “I think we accomplished our goal, Kadan.”

She laughed.  “Probably we’re still going to be on Vivienne’s shit-list.”

“Indeed you are,” came the woman’s voice.

Gina jolted into Bull and spun.  “How the hell do you manage to sneak up on me every time?”

The woman gave her a cool smirk.  “I suppose it’s a gift.”

Bull’s chest was shaking with repressed laughter.  Gina elbowed him, which was about as useful as poking a brick wall.  

Vivienne shook her head.  “If I hadn’t witnessed you in action tonight, I would never have believed the tales.”  A slow smile came to her face.  “However, you can’t argue with those results.  Nicely done, dear.”

Gina felt her jaw drop.  “Vivienne, did you just compliment me?”

“Don’t get used to it, darling,” said the woman before giving Bull a hard look.  “That was a very expensive jacket to tailor.  Just so you know.”

He pointed at Gina.  “Her fault.  She took it off me.”

Gina glared up at him.  “Traitor,” she muttered.  He grinned insolently.

Vivienne rolled her eyes and swept away without another word.  Bull shrugged and took Gina in his arms again.  “Music’s still playing,” he said in her ear. 

So they danced.

***

Bull drained a mug of ale and wiped his mouth, trying to catch his breath.  Gina was talking to Leliana and a strange woman he hadn’t met yet.   Varric and Sera joined him.  “Where in the world did you learn to dance like that?” asked Varric, his tone filled with confusion.

Bull smirked. “Ben-hassrath.  Why do you people keep forgetting that?”

Sera snorted.  “They teach you to dance?  Some spy school.”

He grinned. “They teach a whole lot more than just dancing.”  Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she made a rude gesture with her hips.  He laughed and said, “Among other things.”

Gina joined them.  “Do I want to know why Sera was just humping the air?”

Sera giggled.  “Just thinking about you, Your Gracie-pants.”

Bull wrapped an arm around Gina and dragged her tightly to him.  “Mine.  Back off, elf.”  Then he grinned. “Unless she wants you to join sometime.”

Gina sighed heavily.  “You two are incorrigible.”

“I didn’t hear a no,” sing-songed Sera before flitting away with another mad giggle.

Varric shook his head.  “On that note, I think we all need a round of drinks.”  He stood and wandered off to the bar.

Gina turned in Bull's arms and kissed the spot above his heart.  “We have a new Advisor,” she said.

“That woman?”

She nodded.  “Morrigan.  Occult Advisor to the Empress, and now liaison to the Inquisition.”

“How do you feel about that?” he asked, sliding his thumb over the pulse in her throat.

Her brow furrowed.  “I don’t know how to feel about it.  Leliana and Vivienne seem to think it’s an okay idea, so I’m trusting their judgement.”

Bull frowned.  “Probably a good idea to trust yourself too.  You’re a good judge of character.”

She went pink.  “Aw, thanks, tough guy.”

Varric returned with one massive mug and two regular mugs.  Bull reached for the large mug, only to have it pulled out of reach.  “You don’t have to drink anyone pretty,” said the dwarf, his eyes sparkling with humor as he presented Bull with a small mug of ale and gave Gina the large mug.

Bull glowered at the dwarf.  “I’m damn adorable,” he said.

Varric patted his arm and said, “Whatever helps you get through the day, Tiny.”  Then he gave them both a wink and sauntered away.

Bull turned to see Gina appraising him carefully.  “What?” he grumbled.

She shrugged.  “I was just thinking that adorable barely scratches the surface of what you are.”

He felt heat rising up his neck.  “Well, aren't you just the charmer tonight,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

***

Gina watched and laughed as Bull and Sera did a merry little routine of their own invention.  The elf had absolutely no rhythm, but somehow the affable Qunari turned it into something that resembled a real dance.

Cullen came to her side.  “I thought it was surprising that you could dance,” he muttered, staring at the two whirling around at a dizzying speed.

Gina grinned.  “You just fell for his big, bumbling act.  That’s all.”

The General lifted his brow.  “What do you mean?”

She shrugged.  “He just likes people to think he’s too big to get around them.  But if he’s got a purpose, it’s like a ghost passed through the room.”  She smiled and leaned close to whisper, “And watch _who_ he bumps into.  It’s never just a random person.  It’s always someone who he thinks might cause trouble.  That way they get an up-close and personal encounter and think twice before making a move.”

Cullen stared at Bull.  “How did I miss all that?”

Gina patted his shoulder.  “He is a pretty convincing actor.  I just happened to catch onto his sneaky little tricks.  Don’t tell him, either.  It’ll ruin all the fun.”

He nodded distractedly.  She touched his arm gently.  “You look like a guy who needs to talk.”

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.  “Am I that obvious?”

Gina tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow.  “Walk and talk, buddy.”

He laughed softly, but didn’t protest.  They strolled through the ballroom slowly.  After a round, he finally released a long breath and said, “Watching Florienne betray her family tonight has brought up some uncomfortable memories.”

Gina frowned and squeezed his arm.  “Totally understandable, General.”

He shook his head.  “I watched her, and wondered how none of them saw it coming.  It was so painfully obvious.  But then…”  He dragged a hand through his hair.  “I worked at Alita’s side for months, and never had an inkling of what was going on.  I was blind to the truth of the matter, and I will never forgive myself for it.”

Gina pulled him to a stop and gripped his chin.  “That _thing_ had everyone fooled.  Everyone.  The only reason I figured anything out is because I was in the right place at the right time.  Without that, I don’t know how long it would have taken us to see the truth.”

He squeezed his eyes shut.  “I could have helped her.  Could have stopped it.”

“And I could have come forward months sooner than I did.”  His eyes popped open, surprise clear in them.  She gave him a half-smile.  “We all have our regrets.  The thing is, we can’t go back and change anything.  We can only try our best to do better and make smarter choices in the future.”

He nodded slowly and they returned to their slow amble.  “May I ask a personal question?” he asked.

She smirked.  “Only if I get to ask one too.”

He blinked.  “Alright.  Why him?”

It was her turn to blink.  She knew exactly which ‘him’ the man was referring to, but had to take a minute to try and find the words.  Gina glanced down at the dance floor and saw Bull spinning a laughing Josephine around.  A smile touched her lips.  “Because of who he is under the surface.”  She shook her head.  “He’d have you believe he’s this tough jackass with a smart mouth and a bad attitude.  But every time push comes to shove, he’s the first one choosing compassion and understanding.” 

Cullen frowned.  “How did you see that?”

She shrugged.  “Maybe it was easy for me.  I didn’t have any preconceived notions about Qunari.  All I saw was a man with an easy wit and a kind heart.”

The General stared at the dance floor.  After a moment, she shook his arm.  “My turn.”

He grimaced.  “Your turn.”

She lifted an eyebrow.  “Why is someone so smart, handsome, and kind still single?”

His face turned almost as red as his uniform.  “I’m not really in a position to date anyone right now.”

“Bullshit.  What’s the real reason?”

He stared at her for a moment.  “You really are the most impudent person I’ve ever met.”

“Uh huh.  Nice dodge, General.  Answer the question.”

He scowled.  “I genuinely don’t have time, for starters.”

“Lame.  Next.”

“There aren’t exactly a lot of single women in Skyhold that would be interested in dating me.”

“Seeing as you’re one of the most eligible bachelors in Skyhold, I doubt you’d have any trouble convincing someone to go to dinner with you,” she said drily.

He paused.  “Dinner?”

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.  “You haven’t ever really dated, have you?”

“I have too!”

She shook her head.  “You’re lying, General.”

“Alright, fine,” he hissed.  “Unless you count a few sordid flings in Kirkwall, I’ve never gone on a date.  Happy?”

She shook her head.  “No!  That’s terrible, and something we’re going to remedy!”

He made a strangled sound.  “Why did I ever open my mouth?”

She laughed and pulled him into a hug.  “Don’t be like that, General.  You’re going to be a very happy man when I’m done with you.”

He growled something under his breath, but didn’t pull away.

***

Bull watched her hug the General, but didn’t feel the same spark of rage coming through his veins as it had when the Duke had put his grubby paws all over her.  He wondered at that for a moment, but then watched in delight as she tapped a pretty girl on the shoulder and abandoned Cullen to have a conversation with the woman. The General looked like he would have rather been faced with a demon.

As she walked past his hiding place, he caught her arm and pulled her to him.  She gasped, and then grinned when she saw who had hold of her.  He tapped the end of her nose with his finger.  “Hugging other boys?  Naughty girl." 

She laughed.  “The General doesn’t count.”  She told him about her plans to find Cullen a girlfriend, which amused Bull to the point of tears. 

“Good luck with that, Kadan.  That man is more stubborn than anyone I’ve ever met.”

She shrugged.  “I already have someone in mind.  Speaking of which, we should detour through Crestwood on the way home.”

Bull nodded.  “It’d be nice to see the kids.”

“And Tulta,” she said, winking at him.

Bull grinned.  “I’m tempted to put money on how this turns out.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Well, if you’re too chicken, that’s fine.  I’ll even let it be your little secret.”  She shrugged and eyed him boldly.  “But we’ll both know the truth.  Won’t we?”

He snarled and kissed her.  “Ten crowns that the man can’t seal the deal.”

“Twenty,” she countered.

“Done.  I’ve already got in mind what I’m buying with my winnings, Kadan.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” she growled, dragging him back to her for a kiss.  Bull felt his heart start to race as they devoured one another.  Her body under the little dress had all of his attention and desire.  He skimmed his hand over her, and fought the urge to shred the fabric out of his way. 

She whimpered and whispered, “Take me home, already.”

Before the last word had cleared her lips, he had them on the move. 

The carriage ride home took an unbearable amount of time.  Bull was trembling from the effort of keeping her decent until they were in the privacy of their room.  Not that either of them were shy, and not that it would even be that far outside the norm in Orlais.  The wait was just delightfully excruciating for both of them, and he liked seeing her losing control with every mile that passed.

“Vivienne is going to take this dress out of my salary,” he whispered, trailing a finger over one of the pretty ruffles.

Gina laughed softly.  “Is that what she told you this afternoon?”

It felt like a lifetime ago.  “Yes.  And threatened to lop off both of my horns.”

“She’s mean.”

He nodded.  “It’s going to be worth it though,” he whispered in her ear.

Gina shifted so that she was straddling his lap.  “A hornless Iron Bull?  I’ll have to intervene, I think.”  Her hips dragged slowly over his crotch, sending sparks straight to his brain. 

He groaned and gripped her hips.  “Kadan, you are playing with fire.”

Her eyes were dark with desire.  “I’ve never been afraid to get a little burnt,” she said, her voice hoarse.

Bull tried running his hands through her hair, but found himself confounded by the pins twisting through her locks.  She scowled and grabbed his hand, guiding it to lie flat.  Then she plucked pin after pin free, dropping them in his waiting palm.  Bull watched the movement, hypnotized by the way each curl fell free.

She pulled the final pin out and shook her head to force the curls to tumble down her back.  Bull stuffed the pins in his pocket blindly and gripped his hand in her hair, tugging her face to his for a deep kiss.  He couldn’t get enough of her sweet taste, only heightened by the lingering flavour of the wine she’d drunk earlier.  Their tongues tangled and teased, and then her teeth were nipping on his lower lip. 

He dragged her head back and latched his teeth to the side of her neck, pressing his hips into hers.  She made a tortured little cry that made desire zing straight down his spine, and almost shattered the last vestige of his control.

If the carriage hadn’t arrived at their inn when it did, the poor driver would have gotten an impromptu show.

***

His prediction came true. The dress did not survive him tearing it from her body.  His clothes were gone nearly as quickly, though she was pretty sure something had ripped when he helped her clumsy fingers drag the laces on his pants free.  Neither of them paused for a second. 

Bull ran his hands down her body sinking to his knees as he did. He pressed a kiss to her navel before moving lower. He hissed in delight. "Already dripping for me, Kadan? Such a good girl."

His mouth was so close she could feel the heat of his breath. "I want to be so good for you," she whispered, her voice husky with desire.

He looked up at her. "Then you better face the bed."

She obeyed, and he slid a hand from her ass to her neck, pressing her down onto the bed. Then he nudged her legs apart, groaning when he took his first taste. Gina gasped as his mouth latched onto her, swirling and sucking her clit eagerly. Tremors nearly made her knees buckle.

Bull slapped one cheek and dug his fingers into the firm flesh there. "Not only do you have terrific tits, you have a perfect little ass." He nipped her before rising to his feet. "Flip over."

Again she hastened to do as told. When she put a bit too much weight on her marked shoulder, she yelped. He instantly snapped into care-mode, quickly catching her up so the shoulder wasn't stressed. "Easy, no need to rush."

"I'm fine. Just keep doing what you're doing," she gasped, pulling him in for a hard kiss.

He pulled away. "Who's in charge here?"

Gina whimpered. "The Iron Bull."

He lowered her to the bed.  “I’ve been thinking about tying you to the bed all night, but I won’t risk hurting your shoulder more.”  He nipped at the point of her hip and said, “So I'll just have to fuck you senseless instead.  Think you can handle that?”

She nodded, desperate for him to touch her again. "Please. I want you so bad."

He ran a thumb over her throbbing clit, making her back arch.  He growled in approval.  "I'll get there when I get there, Kadan. Lay back."

He tortured her for over an hour, bringing her to the edge so often that her whole body was one buzzing nerve. He licked a steaming trail from her inner thigh to her pussy, brushing too lightly over her clit, making her growl and clutch the sheets in frustration.

Finally he slowly slid one finger inside her. "More," she begged. But he ignored her, removing the finger and licking it clean. Then he dipped it inside again and brought it to her lips. She licked the saltiness of herself off the big finger while he groaned. "So good. I could taste you all day and all night and still never be satisfied."

His mouth closed over her clit again, driving her to climax. As she quivered all over, crying his name in delight, he chuckled darkly.  "I'm too good to you, Kadan. Should've made you wait, made you beg for longer." He moved over her, biting down on her neck. He pressed his cock at her slick pussy. "I just couldn't wait to be inside you any longer."

With a slow, steady thrust, he was inside her. They both cried out in ecstasy.  Gina writhed her hips in rhythm with his, gratified when he started to lose control. After a moment he stilled her hips, gripping so tightly she gasped. "Stay still," he ground out, his bronze skin gleaming with sweat.

She couldn't move if she tried, the thrill of it taking her pleasure to another level. Here she didn't have to do anything or be anyone. She was just a girl getting properly fucked by the man she loved.

Her second climax was coming. As her breaths got more ragged, he grunted and thrust harder. Just as the familiar wash of tingles and spasms coursed through her body she felt him stiffen and shudder, coming in union with her.

They both fought for their wind.  And when they caught it, they set about losing it all over again. 

Bull was laid out on his stomach while Gina sat on his back, treating him to a massage.  The expanse of muscle was difficult to properly manipulate with her small hands, but he was practically purring nonetheless.  

“So, we should talk,” she said softly.

“Mmph,” he said.

She grinned.  “I’ll take that as a yes?”

He nodded sleepily.  “What about, Kadan?”

“I know what you were doing in the garden.”

He sighed.  “I’m the meat shield.  Always have been.”

She shook her head.  “That was different.  You were fully prepared to take all those arrows for me, weren’t you?”

Bull nodded slowly.  “I’d die to save you in a heartbeat,” he said.

Her eyes filled with tears.  “You don’t have to do that for me.”

He rolled slowly, and drew her into his arms.  “Kadan, it’s not just because I utterly adore you.”  His fingers traced the mark on her shoulder.  “I’m just some muscle head.  But you?  This world needs you to save it.  As scary as that is, and as much pressure as I know it must be, it’s the truth.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck.  “I’m no more important than anyone else, Bull.”

He scoffed, but she sat back and shook her head.  “I’m not.  Did you see tonight?  Florienne opened that Rift.  And she’s no mage, and doesn’t have any fancy mark.  That tells me there are more ways to manipulate that hole in the sky than we know.  I’m just a shortcut.”

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  “You are so much more than that, Kadan.  Not just anyone could have achieved what you did tonight.  You saved an entire Empire.”

She cupped his face in her hands.  “With you at my side.  I hope you know that you were the brains and heart of this operation tonight.  I couldn’t have done any of it without your help.  So no sacrificing yourself for me.  I need you too much to lose you.” 

He rubbed her back gently.  “I can’t promise not to throw myself in the path of danger, Kadan.  That’s my job.  It’s what I’ve trained for my entire life.”

Gina frowned and nodded.  “Just keep the throwing at a minimum, would you?”

He nodded and gently wiped an escaped tear from her cheek.  “As soon as you stop putting us in life or death situations, Kadan.”

A wet giggle escaped her.  She traced her fingers over his heart.  “I am so very grateful for the day we met, the Iron Bull.”

Bull’s eye softened and he caressed the side of her face.  “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make me fall head over heels in love with you all over again," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her. "I don't do this feelings stuff, and yet here I am, a puddle of mush over you."

She put her hand over the claw hanging on his chest, and placed his hand over her half of the claw.  "If it makes you feel any better, I’m ridiculously and hopelessly in love with you too."

His forehead rested against hers.  "A little."

She feigned heartache.  "A little?  That's it?  That's all my declaration of love gets me?"

He hugged her tightly to his chest, where she could feel his heart hammering.  "Words cannot express," he murmured, kissing her gently.  "And I know lots and lots of words."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I'm such a hopeless romantic.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shortie today!

Crestwood was less than a day away, barring any further skirmishes.  Three times their caravan had been set upon by Venatori trying to free Florienne from their prison wagon.  And three times they’d failed, miserably.  Not that the Grand Duchess wanted to be freed.  Her purported Master was likely to have her strung up as an example of failure, so Gina didn’t really blame her.

She didn’t really want to know how, but Leliana had convinced the woman to give them details on Corypheus’ next set of plans.  It was all bad news, but at least they had a few names to go on and a place to start infiltrating.  Bull hadn’t been excited at the prospect of going to the Exalted Plains or Emprise du Lion, though he’d shown more interest when Leliana and Cullen mentioned their path would lead through the Emerald Graves.

"It’s pretty there.  We don’t get to go to pretty places very often,” he said.

Gina was busy working with Brego, teaching the horse to trot practically in place.  “A piaffe,” she told Bull.  It had been rewarding to watch the horse progress throughout their journey.  He started out barely able to manage a step, and now could sustain the stilted gait for a considerable amount of time before breaking stride.

“Good man,” praised Gina, low and drawling.  Brego shook his head and eyed her resentfully.  She laughed and ruffled his mane.  “Yes, how dare I make you use your body for something other than eating and playing.”

Bull grinned and patted Fuzzy.  “Lucky you, buddy.  I just want to get from point A to point B.”

Gina smirked.  “You know, that horse is capable of a hell of a lot more than you think.  It’s a shame you let him schlep around like a lump.”

Bull lifted his brows.  “Are we talking about the same Fuzzy who nearly went head over heels when he tripped on a rock not one mile back?”

She snorted.  “I’d like to see how graceful you’d be without putting in any training.”

He lifted his chin haughtily.  “I’ll have you know Qunari are born graceful and refined.”  Then he belched, long and loud, lifting his hands out to the side with a flourish.  Varric and Sera burst into laughter and tried to match him with their own burps.  Of course, neither came close.  Then Cullen joined in, his belch actually echoing off the rocks around them.

Bull grinned and clapped Cullen on the shoulder.  “Nice one, General.  Just relax your diaphragm, and you’ll get more resonance.  Like this,” he said, following it with a demonstration that made Brego spook.

Gina reined the horse in and smirked at the group.  “If the nobles could see us now,” she said.

“They wish they were fancy like us,” said Dorian pompously.

***

Bull tried to hide his excitement as they got closer to the village, but even Fuzzy began to prance lightly in anticipation.

Gina guided Brego to his side.  “Wanna race?” she said, waggling her eyebrows.

His eye narrowed.  He knew in a footrace she would never have a chance at catching him when he ran full out.  But on a horse?  Her small form alone was a huge advantage.  Add in the powerful Brego’s abilities, and Bull didn’t have any hope of winning.  

“I’ll give you a head start,” she cajoled.

Bull scowled.  “Like that would make a difference.”

She made a bizarre squawking sound and flapped her elbows at him.  He stared in bemusement. “What on earth are you doing?”

She grinned.  “I’m calling you a chicken.  That’s what I'm doing.”

He growled.  “Fine.  You don’t get to leave until I pass that tree on the outskirts of town.”  He pointed to a massive oak tree.  “Cullen will tell me if you cheated too,” he warned.

Cullen lifted his brows.  “Why are you dragging me into this?”

Bull ignored him.  “Finish line is the stable gate.”

Gina nodded sharply.  “Done.”

They pulled the horses to a stop.  Varric drew slightly ahead and lifted his hand high.  “Ready?”  Bull grimaced and nodded.

The dwarf dropped his hand and Bull shouted at Fuzzy and squeezed with his legs.  The horse, unused to Bull doing much more than steer occasionally lurched forward with an offended grunt.  Bull could hear Sera cheer enthusiastically as Fuzzy awkwardly loped away.

He bent forward and urged the big horse to pour on the speed, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face as the wind started whistling through his ears.  The old warhorse was hustling pretty good!  "Where'd all this come from?" he asked the horse.

As they flew past the oak, he glanced back to see Brego bolt into action with a mighty leap.  He snapped his head around and began cheering Fuzzy forward. “Come on, big boy!  All the hay in the barn if you win!”  The horse’s ears swept back and he moved out a little faster, but all too quickly Bull could hear Brego's hooves pounding into the ground behind them.

It was as though the approach of the other horse switched on some competitive streak in Fuzzy’s brain. He began to stretch out, the wind now making Bull’s eye stream.  He laughed maniacally.  Maybe they had a chance!

Then Gina was beside him, her face alight with unadulterated joy as she bent low over Brego’s neck.  The two horses barreled toward the stable at breakneck speed, edging each other out at every other stride.  

He saw the gate coming, and realized that there was no way they could pass through at the same time.  He was about to pull up when he saw Gina guide Brego over, aiming the bay straight at the fence, her face tight with concentration.  Bull trusted Fuzzy to keep them straight and watched in awe as the horse shifted his weight back and launched over the fence with room to spare, beating Bull and Fuzzy by a neck.

He landed and Gina raised both hands over her head in victory.  They guided the horses around the corral in a canter, both horses needing a few laps to settle down to a walk.  Gina’s eyes were sparkling.  “That was a great race,” she said, giving him an admiring glance.  “You can actually ride if you want to, tough guy!”

He grinned.  “Nothing like you, Kadan.  I’ve never seen anything like that jump.”

She patted the horse on the neck fondly.  “All this guy.  I just hang on.”

“So modest,” he said, reaching over and squeezing her arm gently.  

They walked the horses until the others caught up.  Varric was shaking his head and digging through his pouch.  “You had such a good lead,” he grumbled at Bull as he slapped a coin in Cullen’s hand.

Bull laughed. “Thanks for your faith in me anyway.”

The dwarf scowled and dropped to the ground.  Bull followed suit, loosening the girth and continuing to walk the still-puffing Fuzzy around the pen.  The old warhorse had performed admirably, but he wasn’t made for the sprint.  Bull rubbed his neck.  “You’re getting all the hay in the barn anyway,” he whispered into his ear.  The horse sighed and leaned into the neck rub.

After the horses were taken care of, Bull caught Gina around the waist and swung her over his shoulder.  She yelped and smacked his ass as he marched toward the orphanage.  “You giant, hulking brute,” she said, not quite managing to maintain the fierce tone in her voice.

He laughed and gave her a swat on the rear in return.  “Just face it, Kadan, you’re helpless against me.”

She sighed and let herself hang limp.  “Fine.  Have it your own way,” she muttered.

He grinned.  “Already am, Kadan.”

They reached the little gate, no longer so rickety.  Bull set Gina on her feet and pushed through the gate.  He dropped a kiss on top of her head and guided her down the path. As they reached the house, a familiar voice squealed and tiny footsteps raced to the door.  He took three quick steps and got to the front steps just in time for her to tear outside and throw herself at him.

Kaya giggled, patting his face and chest enthusiastically.

Tulta came outside, her face beaming.  “You made it!”  

Gina climbed the steps and hugged the blond.  “Sorry we’re late.  Had a couple delays.”

Tulta waved a hand.  “Better late than never.  She’s been checking the window every two minutes for the past two days.”

Bull laughed and spun a tight circle, making Kaya laugh.  “I Boo, I Boo, I Boo,” she said, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

He tilted his head in curiosity.  Tulta laughed. “She means Iron Bull.  Can’t quite manage it yet.”

The look on Gina’s face mirrored the adoration rushing through his body.  “You trying to learn my name, kid?” he asked, stroking his big hand over her tiny head.

She gave him a toothy smile and said, “I Boo!”

Well, shit.  No wonder people had more than one kid.

***

Gina watched from the porch as Bull played with the kids.  They were fearless against the monster-sized Qunari, mobbing his legs and play fighting amongst themselves.  He was all laughs and smiles, along with the occasional fearsome roar of battle.

Tulta joined her and laughed at a particularly loud scrimmage.  “This is so novel for them.  Most men around here don’t pay them any attention, unless they need some small job done.”  She cleared her throat and added briskly, “Although I suppose they don’t really have the time for play these days.”

“I understand harvest is cutting close to winter thanks to all the rain,” said Gina.

“Yes.  We were grateful to the Chargers.  Without their help, we never would have gotten a crop planted in time.”

“Bull runs a good crew,” said Gina, immensely proud of all of them.

The man himself began staggering over to the porch.  All thirteen kids were clinging to his back and legs, making his walk hilariously bow-legged.  Kaya was upside down in his arms, bubbling with laughter.  Bull grinned at them.  “The Warrior Princess is going to tell us all a story now.”

Gina laughed.  “Why?  Is the Mighty Warrior already worn out?"

He scoffed.  “No!”  His eye told a different story, making her laugh even harder.

“Okay, kids.  Let’s all sit down.”  She winked at Bull.  “Big kid too.”

The kids tumbled to the ground and gathered in a circle.  Bull eased himself down and settled Kaya against his chest, then stared at Gina in anticipation.

She took a moment to think, and decided on Little Red Riding Hood.  “Once upon a time, there was a little girl walking in the forest…”

As she finished the story, Tulta came out and announced supper.  “You are welcome to join, of course,” she said, smiling at Bull and Gina.

Gina shot a glance at Bull.  He gave a subtle nod, so she accepted the offer.  “That’s very kind of you.”

“It’s nice to have some adult conversation, if I’m honest.”  Tulta led everyone inside, and began portioning out the meal.  When she came to Bull’s plate, she began piling it on, but he gently stopped her. 

“I don’t eat as much as you think,” he said.  He carried the plate to the table and plunked Kaya on his knee.  She immediately dug into his plate, making him laugh.  “Greedy guts,” he teased, tickling her ribs.

Kaya giggled and offered him a handful of mashed potatoes.  He popped her entire hand in his mouth and pretended to chomp on it, making her laugh more.  Gina rested her chin on her hand and smiled at the little scene.  That tiny little girl had her Qunari utterly wrapped around her little finger, and Gina couldn't be happier for either of them.

The adults chatted amiably throughout supper.  Bull took whatever food Kaya offered, apparently unconcerned about sharing germs.  When she was done eating, he cleaned the plate, though Gina noticed he was careful to show how full he was getting as he reached the last few bites.

Of course, he’d never eaten so little in front of her, but she knew he harboured the same reticence as her.  They had plenty of food waiting for them at the inn.  The orphanage wasn’t so lucky.  He wasn’t about to consume so much of their meager stores.

Tulta sighed and sat back.  The kids finished eating, and began to clean the table.  Gina stood to help, but Tulta lifted a hand.  “This is their one chore.  They’ll make quick work of it.”

She was right.  Within five minutes, the kitchen was spotless, and the kids were back outside, shouting and playing.  Bull took off with them, the big goon adding more than his fair share of shouts to the fray.  Tulta brought them both a small mug of hot chocolate.  “How long will you be in Crestwood?”

Gina shook her head.  “I’m not sure.  At least a few days, I think.”

The blond sipped her hot chocolate and sighed.  “It must be exciting to travel so much.  I’ve never left Crestwood.”

“It can be,” said Gina.  “Sometimes it’s a little boring.  Only so many times you can play I-Spy, after all.”

The sun began to set, so Bull and Gina finally said their good-byes to the Tulta and the children.  Kaya cried, which made Bull’s face crease with concern, which in turn made Gina’s heart ache for him.

Leaving in a few days was going to break his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Crestwood fun to come!


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short fluffy one!

When they reached the inn, Cullen and Dorian were near the end of a chess match.  Dorian had a cocky expression on his face.  “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory, Cullen.  You’ll feel much better.”

Cullen smirked and pushed a piece forward slowly.  “Really?  Because I just won, and I feel fine.”

The Mage stared at the board for a moment.  Then he glowered at the General.  “Don’t get smug.  There will be no living with you.”

Gina looked at the board with interest.  It was similar to chess in her home world, though the board was shaped slightly differently.  Cullen smiled at her.  “Care to play a game?”

She laughed.  “Oh god no.  I’m no good at strategy games.  Blind luck and chance are more my thing.”

Bull shoved Dorian out of the chair and sat decisively, giving Cullen a challenging smirk.  “Care to play against someone at your level, General?”

Cullen lifted a brow.  “You’re on.”  He leaned forward and began to set the board.  He flashed a wink at Gina and said, “No head starts though.”

The look on Bull’s face could have melted steel.  “Har har,” he growled.  Gina laughed at his unexpected use of her slang.

They began to play, both men concentrating fiercely on the board.  Gina dragged a chair over and watched with great interest as they shifted pieces rapid-fire.  Pawns and pieces alike fell in succession.  She couldn’t even begin to guess at either man’s strategy.  It looked to her like they were moving random chessman, but she knew they were both playing three moves ahead.  Knowing Bull, probably even more than three.

Before she knew it, Bull clunked a knight down decisively and declared, “Checkmate.”

Cullen frowned and stared at the board before slowly nodding.  “Well done.”

“Maybe I should have given _you_ a head start,” said Bull, a slow grin spreading across his face.

The General chuckled.  “I deserved that one.”  He gave Bull a hopeful look.  “Another match?  It’s been so long since someone _really_ challenged me.”

Dorian made an indignant sound.  Bull laughed and nodded.  “I’ll let you try to redeem yourself.”

Bull took the next match, but then Cullen rallied and took two matches in a row.  “I believe I’m starting to understand how you think,” said Cullen.

Gina smirked.  “That’s dangerous.”

Bull shot her a dirty look as he set up the board again.  “Watch it Kadan.  I know where you sleep.”

She crossed her eyes at him.  Cullen laughed.  “Alright, the Iron Bull.  Winner takes all this round.”

Bull nodded.  “I’ll try not to gloat too much.”

With that, they were back in game mode.  Gina found herself being crowded as the others clustered around to watch the two soldiers battled each other in a bloodless war.  Cullen’s chin was practically resting on the table as he glowered at the board in thought.  Bull’s lips were pressed tightly enough that the edges had gone white.

They were both down half their pieces.  Varric whispered odds in the background.  Gina loyally put her money on Bull, but she wouldn’t have had any problem betting on the General.

Bull moved his knight and said, “I appreciate your style, Cullen.”

“It’s not too passive for your liking?”  Cullen slid a Mage forward.

Bull shook his head.  “Nah.  I mean, _I_ wouldn’t play so conservatively, but it’s working for you.” He slid his Knight closer to Cullen's king. "Check."

A smile ticked at Cullen’s mouth.  “I’m surprised that you can be so complimentary.  Then again, I suppose I haven’t won the game yet,” he said.  Then he lifted a pawn and set it down lightly.  “Checkmate.”

Bull’s eye shot to the piece and widened.  “What the…”  He sat back with a huff.  “Well, I’ll be damned.”

Gina stared.  The little pawn trapped Bull’s King at a wall along with the lingering Mage.  It was so tidy she hadn’t even seen it coming.  Cullen grinned.  “Still appreciate my strategy?”

Bull smirked.  “More than ever.”  He tipped his King piece on its side and bowed his head to the man.  “Glad to have someone so brilliant at the helm of _our_ army, and not the enemy’s.”

Cullen went pink.  Varric snickered.  “At least you won my money back, Tiny.”

Bull grinned and crossed his arms.  “You better not forget to give me a cut.”

“Out of my cold dead hands,” said Varric as he dug through his pack.

***

Bull went over the game in his mind.  Damn clever line of attack.  He hadn’t been so caught off-guard in a game of chess since he could remember.

Varric had dragged out a deck of cards and was busily explaining to Gina how to play Wicked Grace.  She had her eyes narrowed as she took in the rules.  “It sounds a lot like a game I used to play back home.  I was terrible at it, but I had fun.”

Bull rubbed her back.  “The trick to Wicked Grace is to never listen to the dwarf.  He can’t win to save his life.”

“Yeah, but I get to listen to everyone’s stories,” said Varric, his eyes softening.  “That’s a big win in my books.”

Cullen and Dorian joined the group, dragging over another small table.  “Let’s make a real game of it, shall we?” said Dorian, his eyes glittering in the dim light.

Bull hauled over a few chairs and called to Josephine and Sera.

Soon enough the tables were surrounded on all sides, with everyone sitting shoulder to shoulder.  Even Morrigan had joined them, her odd yellow eyes giving Bull the creeps.  Josephine tittered.  “It’s been ages since I played Wicked Grace.  I do hope I remember how to play.”

Varric hid a laugh in a cough.  Bull agreed, but hid it better than the dwarf.  If anyone knew how to win at this game, it was their innocent looking Ambassador.  Varric began dealing the cards.  Gina muttered to herself, whispering the various winning hands, from weakest to strongest.

Bull pretended to peek over her shoulder.  She slapped the cards to her chest and gave him an offended glower.  “No cheating, Ben-hassrath,” she warned.

He laughed and tapped his eye-patch.  “You’re on my blindside, Kadan.”

She gave him a suspicious glare.  “I wouldn’t put it past you to have a perfectly good eye under there, hiding away for just this purpose.”

He snorted with laughter.  “Nice to know you trust me so much, love of my life.”

Her eyes sparkled with humor. Dorian waved an impatient hand.  “Less banter, more betting.”

Josephine giggled again and set a copper on the table.  Bull scoffed derisively.  “What is this, amateur hour?  Gold or get out,” he said, tossing a crown in the centre of the table.

Bets quickly piled in the middle of the table and they began the game of bluffing and pretense.  Gina fared well on her first hand, making it to the third round of betting before folding.  Bull didn’t have shit in his hand, but with a little manipulation, he quickly whittled down the competition to Josephine and Morrigan.  “I hate to take more money from two lovely ladies such as yourselves,” he said.  “But if you insist…”

Josephine lifted a brow.  “I know how much the Inquisition pays you.  You must not have much in your hand if you’re betting so modestly.”

He grinned.  She was good, but she wasn’t that good.  “I’m saving for some new furniture, Ruffles.”

Varric scoffed.  “The stuff I get you not good enough?”

Gina gave the dwarf a wicked smile. “Oh it’s fantastic.  It’s just already getting worn out.”

Bull chuckled.  Morrigan gave them both a curious look.  “How exactly do you two manage to make that work?”

Gina lifted her brow and leaned on the table.  “Well, you see Morrigan, when two adults love each other very much, they give each other a special hug.”

Cullen choked on his drink.  Dorian whacked his back, and Sera howled with laughter.  Bull was delighted to see Morrigan’s face go scarlet.  He suspected it had been a long time since anyone had made the woman blush.

Morrigan cleared her throat.  “Well.  I suppose I walked into that one.”

Gina grinned and took a swig of ale, leaning into Bull’s arm.  "So what’s the deal?  You people playing or what?”

Morrigan folded.  Bull held Josephine’s eyes, and finally she sighed and tossed her cards.  He grinned and dragged the pile to himself.  She lifted her brow.  “Are you going to show your cards?”

“Hell no,” he said, laughing at the look on her face when she realized that he’d been bluffing.  Probably she wouldn’t be so easy to dissuade again.

The game played well into the night, and even Gina won a hand thanks to her pair of Kings beating Dorian’s Queens.  Cullen told stories of his days as a new recruit and had the whole table rollicking with laughter.  Bull caught a wistful look on Gina’s face as others began to join with their funny stories and jokes.  She quickly hid the expression, but he made a mental note to pull the sad thought out of her later.

Dorian yawned wide.  “I think this is my last hand.”

Varric nodded.  “Hate to break up a good party, but it was a long ride.”

The cards were dealt, and everyone else quickly folded, leaving just Bull and Gina.  She gave him a challenging grin.  “Tell you what.  Let’s put our cards on the table and see who wins on the flop.”

He raised a brow.  “I’m in.  What’s our bet?”

She furrowed her brow for a moment before her pretty lips curved into a smile.  “If I win, I get to train you and Fuzzy.”

Bull narrowed his eye.  “How much training are we talking?”

“Until you don’t suck?” she said with an impish grin.

He scowled at her playfully.  “Fine.” 

She nudged him gently.  “What if you win?”

Bull was thinking about it, and drawing a blank.  Her brow lifted in question.  He put on a wolfish grin and said, “What I want isn’t suitable for pleasant company.”  He’d think of something when the time came to collect.

She smirked.  “Uh huh.  Okay tough guy.  Put your cards down.”

He laid them on the table.  “Pair of aces, Kadan."

Gina tossed her cards down.  “Pair of twos,” she said.

He grinned.  “Not looking good for your riding lessons.”

She rolled her eyes.  Josephine quickly prepared the three cards to complete their hands.  She turned the first over, revealing a three.  She moved to the second, and revealed a second three.  Bull grinned in anticipation of his win.

The third card turned and Josephine gasped.  Gina barked a disbelieving laugh.  Bull stared in shock.

A two.  The last card was a two.  Dorian leaned over to Cullen.  “I forget.  Doesn’t a full house beat a pair of aces?”

Cullen grinned.  “Unless the rules have changed in the last two minutes, I believe you're correct, Dorian.”

Gina had her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her helpless giggles.  Bull slumped back in his chair.  Twice in one night he’d been defeated out of the blue.

She lifted her hands to Cullen.  “See?  Blind luck!”

The General laughed, which set her to even harder laughter.  Bull glared at them both.  “I’m going to go get drunk,” he growled.

***

Gina wobbled and lost her balance as she tried to get her sock off.  Bull laughed and caught her.  “Had a few too many tonight?”

She flopped on the bed.  “I’m just a lightweight tonight, I guess.”

He scooped her up and arranged them both comfortably.  “I can’t believe you beat my pocket aces with a pair of twos, Kadan.”

Gina shifted and laid her ear against his heart.  “I can’t wait to put you and that horse to work.”

“What did Fuzzy ever do to you?” he grumbled.

She grinned and traced a scar.  “It was a fun night.”

He traced a hand down her back.  “Yeah, it was.”

Curiosity niggled at her.  “What were you actually going to ask for?  If you had won.”  She couldn't resist needling him a little.  “Which you didn’t.”

He growled and tweaked her ear.  “Smarty pants.”  A heavy sigh heaved through his chest.  “I don’t know, Kadan.  I couldn’t think of anything you wouldn’t just give me anyway.”

She lifted on her elbow.  “Awfully confident, aren’t you?”

He rolled her underneath him.  “Am I wrong?”

She reached up and traced a hand over his jaw.  “No.”

“Point proven,” he whispered, covering her mouth with his.

When they parted, he slid a finger over her eyebrow.  “What was that look about tonight?”

She frowned.  “Which look?”

“You got that sad little look when everyone was telling stories.”

Gina sighed and fidgeted with his half of the claw.  “I just miss being able to participate when people start telling jokes and stories.  Mine don’t exactly have the same impact here.”

He kissed her forehead.  “You have great stories, Kadan.”

She smiled and traced a finger over the curve of his lips.  “You have enough context to mostly understand my stories, but even you don’t always really get why a story is funny.  I’d spend more time explaining the context, which is boring and terrible.”

He caught her finger in his teeth and worried it gently before pressing a kiss to it.  “I wish I could help, Kadan.”

“I know something that would make me feel a _lot_ better,” she said with a flirtatious wink.

And she was right.  He gave a killer massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Poor Bull - robbed at every turn!!
> 
> 2\. I thought the chess game fit Cullen better than Solas, though it was still fun to listen to in the game.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

Bull watched Sera pulling faces at the kids, making them laugh more than eat.  Kaya was perched on his knee again, her face covered in breakfast.  He wiped a particularly large smear of jam off her cheek.  “Such a messy little thing,” he teased.  She grinned and offered him a fistful of scrambled eggs.  He accepted with a wolfish growl, making her squeal in delight.

Gina was going to join them after a breakfast meeting with the advisors.  He had intended to participate, but Cullen waved him away.  “We’re only here for another two days.  We can bring you up to speed later.”

Bull wasn’t about to argue.  Being around the kids made him feel like he could conquer the world.  He wanted to spend every minute he could with them, soaking in their positive energy.  It made him wonder why the Qun forbade such a simple pleasure in life.  What else had he been denied?  How different would his life have been had they not tried to turn him into a machine?

He was dragged from his unpleasant thoughts by warm lips pressing against his brow.  Gina’s voice whispered in his ear, sending a pleasant buzz down his spine.  “Penny for your thoughts?”

It took a few seconds for him to recall what a penny was, but then he was smiling.  “Nah.  These are worth at least a nickel.”

Cullen stood at the doorway to the kitchen, looking awkward.  Gina grinned. “I dragged the General along.  I’m supervising him to make sure he actually takes the rest of the day off.”

The kids stared at the burly blond.  One asked, “Are you a real soldier?”

Cullen nodded stiffly.  “I am indeed.”

Bull smirked at the man’s clear discomfort.  “Why don’t we clean up and go show the General what I taught you yesterday?”

The kids burst into action, cleaning the room in under five minutes.  Gina tried to take a damp cloth to Kaya’s face, but the little girl squirmed and batted her hands away.  Bull put a hand on the back of her head and said firmly, “We always obey Kadan.”

She stuck her little lip out, but allowed Gina to clean her up.  “So let me get this straight.  She can walk all over you and you won’t say a peep.  But she has to listen to _me_?” asked Gina.

He shrugged.  “Tamassran thing, I guess.”

She smirked.  “More like you’re just a sucker for a cute brunette.”

He laughed.  “That too, Kadan.”

She shook her head and took a seat.  Bull gave Kaya a loud kiss on the cheek and deposited her on Gina’s lap.  He stood and dropped a kiss on Gina’s head before making his way to the door.  He paused and turned back in time to see Gina and Kaya showing off their best ‘princess’ moves to Sera, who laughed and joined them. 

He swallowed hard, wondering how a guy was supposed to process feelings like these.

***

Gina scowled in thought.  Her plan to throw the General and Tulta together hadn’t worked out the way she intended.  Certainly the man was polite, but there was none of his easy, genial manner.  Instead he was stilted and overly formal.  Where the hell was the funny dude from just last night?

Making things even harder, Tulta was playing shy and hardly saying more than three words at a time.  Gina had been trying to carry their conversation, but had given up for the moment.

Bull’s arm swung around her shoulders, nearly taking her off her feet.  “How’s it going?” he asked, a knowing little smirk on his face.  Kaya was standing on his shoulders, clinging to his horns for balance.

Gina sneered at him.  “You know exactly how it’s going.”

He laughed.  “I changed my mind about what I’m going to buy with my twenty crowns.”

She glared at him.  “Pride goeth before the fall, tough guy."

He chuckled.  Kaya patted the top of his head.  He pretended to trip and tipped forward sharply.  She tumbled with a laughing shout and landed safely in his waiting hands.

Gina pretended to gasp and gave the little girl a wide eyed look.  “Holy cow!  What happened?”

Kaya giggled.  “I Boo!”

Bull gave her a gentle hug and pretended to nibble on her neck.  Gina sighed and watched in adoration at their antics.  He gave her an odd little look.  “What?”

She shook her head.  “Just really wish we could stick around longer.”

He frowned and nodded.  “Me too, Kadan.”

A curiosity struck her.  “Bull…”

He set Kaya on his shoulder and mimicked her tone. “Gina…”

His use of her name caught her off-guard.  He grinned and pinched her earlobe gently.  She fidgeted with her claw.  “You know you can always tell me to mind my own business, right?”

He scoffed.  “My business _is_ your business.  Mostly.”

“Uh huh.  This might fall into the ‘mostly’ category.”

He slid his arm around her shoulders again.  “Okay, try me.”

“I remember the first time we sat in the tavern and talked.”

A smile slid over his face.  “Me too.  Cabot’s stew was particularly terrible that day.”

She didn’t laugh.  “You said that the Tamassrans arrange breeding pairs…”

Understanding dawned in his eye immediately.  “And you want to know if I was ever one of the breeding stock.”

She turned to face him.  “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it.”

He shrugged.  “I have very little to hide from you.  And what I _am_ hiding is stuff that I probably shouldn’t know.  Best to keep you safe from that particular danger.”  He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  “Yes.  I was called to breed twice.  Once before Seheron.  Once after.”

“So there are little Bulls running around?”

“Could be.  I don’t know.  They don’t share that information with anyone.”

She walked in silence for a moment, absorbing the news.  He caressed the back of her neck and left her to her thoughts.  Finally she wrapped her arm around his waist.  “It doesn’t bother you?”

He shook his head, careful not to dislodge his passenger.  “Not really.  It’s not like here.  Those kids are all very much planned for and wanted.  They are provided everything they need.  I never once wanted for love or affection when I was little.”  He scanned his eye over the kids as they clustered around Sera.  “It would bother me if they were in a place like this.  I know Tulta is doing her best, but she needs more help.”

Gina nodded.  “I know.  I’ve already talked to Josephine about getting some financial aid out here.  She’s trying to find someone to come help too, but that’s going to take more time.”

Kaya patted his head again.  He obliged with another pretend trip and toss.  The girl fell limply, utterly trusting in him to catch her.  Gina tickled her until she kicked her little feet.  “I Boo!” she gasped.

Bull laughed and tilted her up.  “That’s me, silly.  This is Kadan,” he said, drawing out the word and tracing a finger over Gina’s cheek.

Kaya eyed her and said, “Kadah.”

Gina put a hand to her heart.  “Oof.  Being that cute should be illegal.”

***

They reached a pretty little pond.  The kids were out of their shoes and wading almost immediately, shouting as they splashed one another and tried to catch frogs.  Bull watched as Gina carefully rolled up the hem of her and Kaya’s pants and waded into a shallow little spot.  Kaya crouched and threw water around wildly, soaking Gina’s entire front.  

Bull laughed.  “Good work, kid!”

Gina gave him a dirty look and shook the water off.  “I know where _you_ sleep, tough guy.”

He grinned.  “I’m shaking in my boots, Kadan.”  He scanned the area, automatically searching out any threats.  The forested spot was beautiful, but the darkness looming within the trees made him a little nervous.  There were a lot of precious people in this little spot.  He didn’t want to be caught off guard by anything.

His eye landed on the General.  The man was standing with his arms crossed tightly, a distant look in his eyes that Bull didn’t like.  Only trouble lurked behind that kind of look.  He sauntered over to Cullen and deliberately knocked his hip into the man’s side.  He staggered a step and glared up.  “Having some trouble with depth perception, Qunari?”

Bull leaned an elbow on the man’s shoulder.  "Do you even know how to relax, Templar?”

Cullen made an exasperated sound.  “Do you two share a brain or something?”

Bull laughed.  “No, we’re just perceptive.”

He shrugged Bull’s arm away and fluffed the flattened spot of bear fur on his mantle.  “Well, perceive that I am fine.  Just fine.”

Bull snorted.  “Keep talking. You might convince yourself.”

Gina had Kaya on her shoulders and was now knee deep in the water.  Cullen started to talk about their plans to sweep through to Emprise, but Bull waved a hand.  “That’s work.  No work.”

Another exasperated sound ripped out of his throat.  “How do you just turn it off?  How?”

Bull shrugged.  “I’m watching my two favourite girls play in the water.  And thinking about going in and showing those kids how to really throw water around.  And then I might throw Gina into the deep end for the fun of it.”

He put a firm hand on top of Cullen’s head.  “You have to choose to pay more attention to the distractions when the time is right.  It’s a shame your superiors never taught you that skill.”  He turned the man’s face toward Tulta.  “If I were you, I’d start with that pretty blond distraction at the side of the creek.”

Cullen stared at her for a moment.  “She has no interest in me.”

Bull sighed and shook his head.  “For a man so brilliant at military strategy, you really suck at reading people.”  He ruffled the man’s hair and sank onto a boulder to release his ankle brace.  As he kicked his boots off, he caught sight of the General striding toward Tulta, a determined crease between his brows.

Gina was never going to let him live down losing yet another bet.

***

Gina laughed and turned her and Kaya away from the big blast of water Bull sent flying.  Everyone in or near the water was soaked from head to toe.  The Qunari shook with laughter as the kids returned fire, their little splashes barely clearing his waist.

Kaya squirmed and stretched her arms to him.  “I Boo!” she shouted.

He caught them both up in his arms and strode briskly to the deeper end of the water.  Gina glared fiercely at him.  “If you dump us into that water…”

In two swift moves, Kaya was on his shoulder and Gina was tumbling to the water with a shrieked curse.  She broke the surface and found the pair of them howling with laughter at her expense.  She growled and threw a handful of water at his face.

He, of course, dodged it gracefully.  “I thought you were looking a little hot under the collar, Kadan,” he said.

She sneered as she swam toward him and found a spot where her feet reached bottom.  Kaya was grinning down at her.  “You adorable little traitor,” Gina said, unable to stop her own grin in response.

Bull passed the little girl to her and fell to his back in the water, sighing contentedly.  "We don’t get to go swimming enough,” he said.

Sera and the pack of kids came charging to the deep end, mobbing the floating Qunari and sinking him like a rock.  He came out of the water with a sputtering laugh.  They all began a merry game of water tag and wrestle.

Sera came over and plucked Kaya into her arms.  “Go play,” she commanded.  “I’ll entertain your little princess.”

The word ‘your’ made Gina’s stomach twist with longing.  Kaya gave her a little smile.  If only they were in a place where that little girl could be theirs.

Bull’s arms wrapped around her and dragged her into the water.  She turned in his arms and kissed him lightly.  “Can you touch bottom here?”

He smirked and stood.  His chest rose halfway out of the water.  She laughed.  “Okay.  New game.  Best fun a kid can have in the water.”

She whispered in his ear and an eager smile split his face.  “Hell yeah, Kadan.  Let’s do this.”

He took a deep breath and ducked under the water.  She swam into place, planting her feet on his broad shoulders.  When she tapped his head lightly, he snapped to his feet, shooting her into the air a lot harder and higher than she expected.  She hit the water with a huge splash, laughing delightedly.

Immediately, everyone wanted a turn.  Bull was careful not to launch the kids so hard.  “They might never come down,” he whispered to Gina.  Even Sera took a turn, shrieking as she tumbled through the air.

Finally, all prune-y and wiped out, they dragged themselves out of the water.  Gina wrung her hair out and took Kaya in her arms as Bull put his boots and brace back on.  The little girl gave a big yawn and settled her head into the crook of Gina’s neck.

She pressed a kiss to the little forehead and sighed.  Bull’s heart wasn’t the only one that was going to shatter when they moved on.

***

They were nearly back to the town before Gina noticed the change in Cullen and Tulta’s interaction. Her eyes lit up, but she didn’t say anything.  Bull kept his smile to himself.

Cullen still had plenty of time to screw everything up.

They laid Kaya on her little bed.  Bull could have stayed and watched her sleep for hours, but Gina took hold of his hand and dragged him to the door.  “Time to start collecting on that bet,” she said with a wink.

He groaned, but followed obediently.  

They reached the barns with only one interruption when Bull couldn’t help taking a long taste of her lips.  He wanted another, but she had that determined look on her face that he knew wouldn’t just magically disappear.  He was going to be riding today, whether he liked it or not.

She tossed him a brush and put him to work brushing Fuzzy.  He patted the horse on the neck and murmured, “Sorry buddy.  I had bad luck playing cards.”

Gina came to the stall door.  “Oh good grief, you’d think I was sending him to the slaughterhouse.”  She handed him a saddle.  Her saddle.

He gave her a quizzical look.  “Why is Fuzzy wearing your saddle?”

She smirked.  “Because Brego is wearing yours.”

He blinked.  “What?”

“You heard me, tough guy.”  She lifted a brow.  “What, did you think this was going to be easy?” 

He scowled.  “And you call Vivienne mean.”

“I thought Qunari tried to master everything they put their minds to.” 

“I’m not Qunari, I’m Tal Vashoth,” he said.

She rolled her eyes.  “Oh just saddle him up already.”

He grinned.  At least he’d gotten under her skin a little bit.

An hour later, his inner thighs were burning from effort as he posted without the use of stirrups.  And his merciless little love had zero sympathy for him.  Brego trotted on, Bull’s additional weight apparently not much of a burden to the big bay.  Gina drew up beside him, and he glowered at her.  “Why do you get stirrups?” he said between puffs.

She smirked and kicked her feet clear, and rose into a two-point seat.  “Because I can do this,” she said, holding that position for three full laps before relaxing gently into the saddle.

Bull finally broke, collapsing onto Brego’s back and groaning.  “Mercy, Kadan.”

Gina laughed and nodded, pulling Fuzzy to a halt.  Bull massaged at the cramping muscles, wincing as more muscles made their displeasure known.  Brego shook himself and sighed heavily.  “Yeah, yeah,” Bull muttered.

She nudged Fuzzy closer.  “We might not be friends when you wake up tomorrow,” she said, her eyes sparkling with humor.

“Who said we’re friends now?” he growled.

She laughed again and urged Fuzzy into a trot.  The big spotted monster was already dripping with sweat, but she had him looking like a different animal.  He was almost pretty as he trotted smartly around the ring. 

Bull watched her with new respect, noticing the subtle movement of her legs and hands.  He was aching, but he’d learned a lot more than he ever expected from a single lesson.  Hell, with time he might even consider riding a horse into battle rather than walking.

Fuzzy began to canter, and Bull’s gaze centered on Gina’s hips as they rocked in perfect rhythm with the horse’s motion.  His thoughts immediately went south.  Suddenly riding lessons didn’t seem quite so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bull - guess that's what he gets for getting lippy with Gina!


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A last day in Crestwood. :(

Bull stood and gasped, planting a hand on the wall.  Gina lifted a brow.  “Uh oh.  Is there we become enemies?”

He glared at her.  “It’s where I wonder if I did something to piss you off.”

She shook her head and wrapped her arm around his waist.  “Aw, I’m sorry tough guy.  I promise it’s for your own good in the long run.”

“Uh huh,” he muttered, snugging her in tightly.  “You gonna carry me downstairs, or what?”

She laughed and turned around.  “Hop on, baby!”

Bull grinned.  “What would you do if I actually did hop on?”

Her eyes sparkled as she turned back to him.  “I’d probably go straight through the floor.”

He sneered at her.  “Real nice, Kadan.  I’m not _that_ heavy.”

They made their way down the rickety stairs.  Gina settled him in a chair and returned with two plates of food.  He narrowed his eye at her.  “Don’t think this lets you off the hook, you little bully.”

She grinned and kissed his cheek.  “Just eat your breakfast so we can go grab the kids.”

Cullen sat down across from them, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  “Good morning,” he said pleasantly.

Gina lifted her brow.  “You’re awfully chipper this morning.”

He shrugged.  “Sun is shining, birds are singing, all that.”

Bull smirked.  “Uh huh.  I bet it’s about birds and sunshine.”

The General’s ears went red.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Gina shot Bull a look, but decided to leave the man alone.  For now.  “How long do you think it will take us to meet up with Cassandra and company?”

Cullen wiped his mouth.  “Hopefully before we reach the Emerald Graves.  Apparently there’s a new group of bandits running amok.  I’d like to be at full strength before we reach them.”

“And we’re sending Josie and Morrigan back to Skyhold?” Bull asked.

The man nodded.  “Leliana too.  They need to have a stable base right now.  Maker knows how long it’ll take us to get through to Emprise.”

Bull drained a cup of water and sighed heavily.  “Any further word from them?”

Cullen frowned and shook his head.  “Nothing good.  Word is the Red Templars have taken Suledin Keep.”

Gina shifted in her seat.  “Let me guess.  Ancient castle with all sorts of spooky mystical bullshit powers.”

Cullen smirked.  “Last report mentioned red lyrium, so you’re probably correct.”

She sighed.  “Why can’t you boys take me to nice normal places?”

Bull caressed her shoulder.  “After we kick some ass and save the world, Kadan.”

She gave him a half smile.  “Oh, is that all?”

Cullen grimaced.  “If we could only get a step ahead of Corypheus.”

Bull nodded.  “I’m tired of playing tag.”

Gina scowled.  “Did Florienne give us anything else useful?”

“Nothing of importance,” said Cullen, taking a long swallow of water.  “It’s clear she was more of a puppet than she thought.”

Bull shook his head.  “I wonder if she realizes what her true fate would’ve been.”

Gina pushed her plate away.  Bull reached out and snagged her last two bites of sausage.  She pulled her knees to her chest and frowned.  “I can’t imagine her mindset.  How does someone come to hate their own family so much that they’d butcher them to make way for some creep?”

Cullen shrugged.  “How has anyone else fallen for this madman?”

“Because he promises what they want.  Greed is a powerful motivator.  You’d be surprised what people will agree to if you dangle something they want in front of their nose.”  Bull rested an arm on the back of Gina’s chair.  “Ben-hassrath lesson number one is learning to see what someone truly wants.  And how to give it to them in order to get what _you_ want.”

Gina’s lips twisted.  “I’ve always found that being kind to people opens a lot of doors.  Especially when the person you’re dealing with is used to being treated like dirt.”

Cullen smirked.  “I was always taught to let my sword do the talking.”

Bull sneered.  “I’m sure you’d love us to believe you’re an innocent little meathead, Cullen.  But one doesn’t get that far in your career by simply swinging a blade.”

The General grinned.  “I admit to nothing.”  He rose and gave them both a wave before leaving the room.  

Gina sighed and leaned into Bull’s side.  “How do you do it, Bull?  All this backstabbing and subterfuge just makes me so tired.”

He frowned.  “I didn’t wind up out here because I’m good at this stuff.  I got here because I nearly fell apart trying to play this game in Seheron.”

Her eyes softened.  “I’m sorry, that was a pretty thoughtless thing to say.”

Bull kissed her forehead.  “I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

She lifted a brow.  “Oh?  What condition?”

He grinned and waggled his empty plate.  “Can you get me a refill?”

***

Bull wondered how much mockery he’d have to endure from Dorian if he actually asked the man for a little magical healing assist.  Who knew that inner thighs had so many muscles that could hurt so damn much?

Gina, the little slave driver, sauntered alongside him with a bounce to her step.  He swatted her ass.  “You know, I thought you loved me, Kadan.”

She grinned.  “I do love you.  Why else would I try to make you a better person?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, you cruel little creature.”

They reached the orphanage and found Kaya and Tulta sitting on the steps. The little girl lit up and bolted toward them.  Bull made to bend over and groaned at the pain.  Gina put a hand on his arm.  “Okay, gimpy, let me help you.”

He glared at her.  “Gimpy?”

She laughed and nodded as she scooped the kid up.  “I’m sure you can figure out what it means.”

Bull scowled and took Kaya into his arms.  “You think you’re so funny, Kadan.  Just don’t forget that watchword. When I’m feeling a little better, we’ll take another crack at making you use it.”

Her cheeks went a pretty shade of pink.  “Like I said, promises, promises.”

He shook his head and turned his attention to Kaya.  “Good morning, little one.”

“I Boo,” she said, matter-of-factly.

“That’s my name,” he said with a nod, tapping the end of her nose.

She grinned and tugged on one of his ears.  He sighed and tightened his arms around her.  “Here I thought my Kadan turned me into mush,” he said softly.

The rest of the kids came running.  Gina headed them off, demanding they take her for a tour of the town.  As the group marched away, Gina blew a little kiss to Bull.  He pretended to catch it and press it to Kaya’s cheek.  She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.  He hobbled over to the deck and lowered himself with great care, trying not to whimper at the pain lancing through his legs.

Tulta sighed and fidgeted with her apron.  “I don’t know what to do with all this free time,” she said.

Bull grinned.  “Sit and enjoy the silence.  I can’t imagine you get much of it.”

She shook her head.  “No, not very much.”

Cullen showed up at the gate.  Tulta brightened, but quickly cleared her throat and took a prim stance.  Bull leaned against a post and played peekaboo with Kaya, trying his best to fade into the woodwork.  No easy feat for someone his size with a giggling kid on his knee.

Cullen was back to stiff and formal.  “My lady, would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a stroll?”

She didn’t meet his eyes, but nodded shyly.  Cullen held a hand out and they began to walk away, but not before Cullen shot a look at him over his shoulder.  “You can tell Gina to stop harassing me to be more social anytime.”

Bull snorted.  “It’d be easier to tell the wind to change directions,” he said.

Cullen shook his head and continued walking away.  As they turned the corner, the man’s arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close.  Bull couldn't help the smile sliding across his face.  Best twenty crowns he'd ever lost.

Bull set Kaya to the ground and watched as she dug through the dirt and examined anything she brought to show him.  His big hand was quickly filled with an odd assortment of rocks and leaves.  Gina returned to the orphanage with her crew of kids, and dragging along Dorian who was busily showing off how he could control fire.

She inspected Kaya’s treasures with great interest before joining the little girl on the ground.  Bull sighed and rose to his feet, biting back a growl.  Dorian noticed and smirked coyly at him.  “Are you experiencing any discomfort, the Iron Bull?”

He rolled his eye.  “You suck at acting, Vint.”

Dorian chuckled.  “Well if that’s your attitude, perhaps I won’t help you.”

Bull growled.  “Just get it over with already.”

***

It was their last day in Crestwood. As much as Gina tried to ignore it, the fact loomed over her head.  All too soon they’d be loaded up and on the move south.  Reinforcements and supplies were already en route from Skyhold, and delaying was not possible.

She and Kaya were sitting in the middle of a patch of flowers.  Kaya was picking them, and Gina was braiding them together.  She smoothed Kaya’s hair away from her forehead and had another pang of longing.

Her eyes found Bull, watching as he taught the kids some new military formation.  The Qunari was a great student, but he was an even better teacher.  His patience seemed limitless with these little ones, though she knew he wouldn’t hesitate to take the toughest recruit to task if they needed it.

She didn’t know what they were going to do after defeating Corypheus.  Bull hadn’t ever lead his own life, with his own goals.  Life under the Qun had been one battle after another.  Even as a mercenary, his life was dictated by one mission or another.  He was finally free, and she didn’t intend to be the one hampering that freedom.

At any rate, any future without war seemed far away and impossible.  It was hard to think about what would come next.  She gnawed at her lip.  It felt like tempting fate to even hope for something resembling a normal life, one that didn’t revolve around the next conflict.

Kaya dumped another little load of flowers in her lap.  “Kadah,” she said, patting Gina’s cheek.  Gina sighed and pulled her into a hug.

After a moment the little girl pulled away and returned to her flower annihilation.  Gina watched for a moment before putting her fingers back to work, making a little chain of flowers fit for the prettiest little girl on any planet.

Light footsteps approached them from behind.  Gina turned to see Morrigan hovering a few steps away.  “Might I join you?”

Gina shrugged.  “It’s a free country.”

The woman smirked and lowered to the ground beside her.  She wiggled her fingers at Kaya and said hello.

Kaya gave her a wary look and hid at Gina’s side.  Gina patted her little back.  “It’s okay, baby.”

Morrigan shrugged.  “Children tend to avoid me.  Perhaps I smell funny,” she said with a smile.

Gina convinced Kaya to return to her swath of destruction.  “Are you prepared to get on the move again?” she asked Morrigan.

The woman nodded.  “I am always ready.”

Of course you are, thought Gina.  “What are your plans once you reach Skyhold?”

“This and that,” said the woman vaguely, her yellow eyes focused on Bull.  “I understand he is a Qunari spy.”

“Was,” corrected Gina.  “Now he’s just a plain old spy.”

“I am surprised that they let him go without any fight.”

Gina frowned.  So was she.  “Well, they did.”

The woman gave him an odd look, but turned her attention to Gina a moment later.  “Leliana tells me that you come from another world.”

“She does, does she?”

“Is she lying?”

Gina shook her head.  “No.  I’m just a little surprised she told you.”

Morrigan laughed softly.  “I _am_ one of your advisors now.  Should I not be fully informed?”

Kaya gave the woman another cautious look as she deposited more flowers in Gina’s lap.  Morrigan held out a hand, and several flowers rose in the air, winding themselves into a prettier necklace than Gina could ever hope to braid.  The little girl gasped and took hold of the chain, pulling it over her head.

Gina sighed sharply and tossed her little strand to the ground.  Morrigan chuckled.  “You don’t like me, do you?”

“I don’t know what to think about you,” said Gina.

“Fair enough.  I do have the Inquisition’s best interests at heart, you know.”

“I’m sure you do.  And I’m sure that those interests also happen to align with yours at the moment.  What happens when that is no longer the case?”

Morrigan shrugged.  “I’m quite confident that won't happen.”

“I’m glad one of us is,” muttered Gina.

The woman gave her a calculating stare.  “You don’t have much faith, do you?” 

Gina glanced at Bull.  “I have plenty of faith in the right things.”  She returned her gaze to Morrigan.  “I just don’t blindly trust anything.  Especially not when so much is at stake.  We can’t afford any missteps right now.”

“A wise position to take, I suppose.”  Morrigan rose to her feet.  “I look forward to speaking with you in Skyhold.  I hope to have some very interesting prospects for you to consider.”

Gina nodded.  “I hope you do.”

Kaya waved a chubby little hand at the woman as she departed, then plonked herself onto Gina’s lap.  Gina wrapped her arms around her and started to sing.

 _“Put your head on my shoulder,_  
_Hold me in your arms, baby,_  
_Squeeze me oh so tight,_  
_Show me that you love me too.”_  

Kaya clapped and pointed.  “I Boo!”

Gina glanced up to see the Qunari standing and watching them.  “How come she gets a song?” he said, a playful pout on his face.

She grinned.  “Because she can’t tell me how terrible my singing voice is.”

He laughed and lowered himself beside them.  “You could sing to me all day, Kadan.”

“Uh huh,” she said, helping Kaya get to her feet.  The little girl threw herself at Bull, and he fell to his back with a huff.  Then he set to tickling her and making her squeal with laughter.

Gina stared hard at the horizon, fighting the inexplicable urge to cry.  She didn’t want to leave.  Didn’t want to go put herself and the people she cared about at risk.

Bull sat up and scooted closer to her.  “You’re awfully quiet, Kadan.”

She didn’t trust her voice, so she just shook her head and leaned into his side.  He sighed and dropped a kiss on top of her head.  “Was it something that woman said?  Because I’ll go punch her in the nose.”

Gina laughed and wiped away an escaped tear.  “No,” she whispered.  “Just me being emotional.”

Kaya grabbed the discarded chain of flowers and presented it to Gina.  “Kadah,” she said, patting Gina’s hand. 

The rest of the tears burst free.

***

Bull held his two girls and watched the sun sink under the horizon.  They had to leave soon, but he couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle.

Gina’s heart thrummed against him, the beat faster than it should have been.  Bull pressed a kiss to her temple and squeezed his eye shut, trying to memorize the moment.  Wishing it was possible to freeze time and stay forever.

The colours in the sky began to dim.  Gina gave a shaky little sigh.  “We better put her to bed,” she whispered.

He nodded and helped her to her feet.  Kaya reached for him, giving an achingly adorable smile.  His teeth ground together with the effort of holding it together.  The little girl didn’t need to deal with his emotional outburst.

Kaya’s tears started when they reached the kids’ little room.  Bull held her tight, but she just cried harder.  “I Boo,” she whimpered. 

“I know, kid,” he whispered.  “Me too.”

Gina had a hand clamped around her mouth.  Bull wrapped his arm around her, anchoring them together.  It took him five minutes to gather the strength to put the little girl into her crib.

She sobbed her little heart out, clinging to his hand.  He crouched and stroked her hair.  “We can’t stay, little one.  We gotta stop the bad guys.”

Gina pressed several kisses to the little girl’s face and coaxed her to lay down.  “Come on baby, I’ll sing for you,” she said.

 _“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_  
_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._  
_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_  
_Really do come true._  
  
_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_  
_Way above the chimney tops,_  
_That's where you'll find me._  
  
_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow_  
_Why then, oh why can't I?”_  

The last note trembled and cracked, tears washing down her beautiful face.  Bull swallowed hard and put a hand on Kaya’s head.  “We’ll be back before you know it, kid.”  He put his arm around Gina and guided her to the door. 

Tulta was standing there with a sorrowful look on her face.  “We’ll watch for your crow.”  He nodded tightly and continued the reluctant march away from the little heartbreaker.  

As they walked out of the front door, Kaya's little voice wailed, her voice breaking with sobs.  “I Boo!”

His heart galloped and he had to fight the urge to run straight back to that little room and throw his arms around her.  His clenched his hand in a fist so tight that his nails cut into his palms.  Anger swelled though him.  Anger that he had to leave.  Anger that Gina had to leave.  Who was this Corypheus asshole that he got to ruin so many lives?  Who the fuck did he think he was?

He pulled himself free of Gina.  "I need to go hit something," he whispered hoarsely, his hands shaking violently.  

She sniffled and nodded.  "Go."

He gave her a hard kiss on the mouth and then bolted, aiming for nowhere in particular.  It wasn't until his legs were screaming in pain that he stopped and threw a vicious fist into a nearby tree.  The wood dented, but the rage burning through him didn't dissipate.  He rammed another hard fist into the thick trunk, followed by another and another.  One of the hits broke a finger, and another sent blood flying, but he didn't stop until the tree groaned and toppled.

His knees collapsed and he hit the ground with a thud, his lungs burning as he fought for air.  Warm hands slid over his shoulders, and Gina crouched in front of him.  She wiped tears he didn't know had fallen and kissed his forehead.  

He wrapped his arms around her and released a long shaky breath.  She clutched him tightly.  "I'm going to tear Corypheus apart, limb from limb," growled Bull.  "And anyone who stands between me and that asshole is going to regret it."

She kissed him fiercely and said, "Get in line, tough guy."


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had to go pretend to be social and stuff. Ugh! :)

Gina sat with Bull in front of the inn’s small fireplace, listening to the beat of his heart.  His hands were swelling rapidly and his index finger had gone purple. Gina frowned. "You should get Dorian to voodoo those hands, tough guy.”

He glanced at them disinterestedly and shook his head. “It's my penance for losing control like an animal.”

She scowled. “You didn't lose control like an animal.”

He kissed her forehead. “Yes.  I did.”

“Jesus tap-dancing Christ.  Save me from stubborn Qunari,” she muttered.

Bull didn't react. Gina gripped a horn and twisted him to face her.  “Go get them healed, and I'll do a strip tease for you.”

His eye widened. “Are you trying to bribe me?”

“Would that work?”

A smirk ticked at the corners of his mouth.  “Do I get a happy ending?”

“Is the Pope Catholic?”

Bull lifted a brow and stared at her blankly.  She sighed and nodded.  “Yes.  Yes he is.”

He shot to his feet with a shout.  “Dorian?  Where the hell are you?”

***

Bull twisted his wrist and stretched his fingers out, wincing when his index finger straightened.  Dorian noticed and made another incantation.  Heat spread over his hand.  As it faded, it took the pain with it.  

Bull tested the hand again, opening and closing it rapidly.  “Thanks, Mage Boy.”

“Maybe you’ll let me look at that ankle too?”

Bull scoffed.  “She’d have to do a lot more than strip,” he said.

Dorian rolled his eyes.  “That’s all she had to promise to convince you to let me ‘do voodoo’ at you?  You’re getting soft, the Iron Bull.  Or should I call you the Flower Petal Bull?”

Bull sneered.  “At least I’m not a decadent pretty boy like you.”

“Aha, but you did notice how pretty I am.”

Bull gave Dorian a once over.  He really  _ was _ pretty.  “If you’re into that sort of thing.  Which I might have been before I met the lovely Gina.”

“My loss,” said Dorian drily.  

He clapped the man on the shoulder. “Don’t worry.  I still got a few buddies that could take you for a spin if you wanted.”

Dorian gave him a scathing glare.  “I’m sure I can manage my own romantic life, thank you.”

Bull shrugged as he walked away.  “Offer is on the table.  That’s all I’m sayin’.”

Gina was staring into the fire, her knees drawn to her chest.  He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.  “Easy Kadan,” he murmured.

She patted his hip.  “I’m okay.  I was just thinking.”

“First time is always the hardest,” he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes.  “Oh so funny.”

“And horny.”  He flicked a glance to either side and added, “In more ways than one.”

She wrinkled her nose.  “Ugh.  That one is even worse.”

Bull took her hand and pulled her to her feet.  “Time to collect on that debt, Kadan” he said, tilting his head toward the stairs.

She inspected Dorian’s work and made him waggle the fingers on both hands before she nodded.  “Have I shown you what twerking looks like?”

He shook his head.  A smile spread across her face.  “Oh are you in for a treat, tough guy.”

***

Gina woke early to the sound of teeth grinding.  She winced and curved a hand over Bull’s jaw, trying to ease him away from the dream tormenting him.  His eye snapped open and he shot up with a snarl, the bottom of his horn clipping the top of her head along the way.

She yelped and cringed away.  Instantly he was back to reality.  “Kadan?  Oh shit, Kadan, what did I do?”

“Your horn bit me,” she said, rubbing at the smarting spot.

His brow furrowed as he examined her carefully.  “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, touching her with a tentative hand.

She put a hand over his heart, feeling it racing under her fingertips.  “It’s okay.  I should’ve known better.”

He shook his head.  “There's no excuse.”

Gina sighed and pressed a kiss to his lips.  “Yes, there is.  You always wake like that when you’re dreaming.  If I was thinking, I’d have been out of your way.”

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.  “I never want to hurt you, even by mistake.”

“Well, you’re gonna.  Someday your heavy ass is going to stomp on my toes by accident, or you’re going to clobber me while you tell a story because you can’t seem to control your arms when you’re excited.  I’m just glad your horns happen to point straight up,” she said, gripping a horn and giving it a shake.

Bull kissed the tender spot lightly.  “I can’t help it if you’re clumsy and get in my way sometimes,” he said, a wry smile creeping over his face.

Gina grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.  “There’s the smart ass I know and love,” she whispered, feeling her heart skip a beat when he deepened the kiss and dragged a hand possessively up her back.

He guided her to lay back and began a slow, burning journey down her body with his lips and teeth, lingering over both nipples.  She whimpered his name as his fingers smoothed over the curve of her hip, but he shook his head.  “Slow, Kadan.  Tonight we go slow.”

She caressed the soft skin at the base of his horn as he returned to his torment.  He made a satisfied sound and traced his hand down the length of her leg before drawing it up and nipping gently at her knee and licking a trail to her ankle.  He kissed the top of her foot and then lowered himself, hooking her knee over his horn.

His breath was hot over her pussy as he slowly outlined the shape of it with a calloused fingertip.  “Such a pretty little thing,” he whispered, his eye meeting hers in the dimness of the pre-dawn.

She held her breath, waiting for him to finally slide that finger over her clit.  Her entire body was pulsating in anticipation.  He laughed softly and nipped her inner thigh.  “How long could I drag this out, Kadan?”

Gina growled and gripped his horn with the back of her knee, dragging his face where she wanted it.  His mouth closed around her and sucked sharply, making every nerve in her body spark to life.  A low groan escaped her lips.  His hands slid under her ass, tipping her up as he fed on her ravenously, a feral sound emanating from his chest and vibrating through her, driving her to the edge of climax.

Just as abruptly he was gone, leaving her crying out in dismay.  He rose above her and lifted a brow.  “Problem?”  

Her chest was heaving.  “What the actual fuck?” 

A slow smile slid over his face.  “We could have taken our time and had you coming so hard this morning, Kadan.  Now you’re going to learn why you should be more patient with old Iron Bull.”

Gina watched him stand and start to get dressed, staring as he covered up his beautiful hard-on.  “You can’t be serious,” she rasped.

He leaned on the bed and kissed her lightly, the saltiness of her juices still lingering on his lips.  “I can too.  Sometimes,” he said, standing to his full height and stretching.

Her entire body was still buzzing from his ministrations, but damned if she was going to give him the satisfaction of seeing it get to her.  She sat up and gave him her best haughty expression.  “Alright then.  We’ll see who wins this round.”

He smirked and shrugged into his shoulder harness.  “We certainly will, Kadan.”

***

Bull watched her cantering along on Fuzzy, and felt the residual arousal edging back through his veins.  He clenched his thighs tightly, forcing himself to think about anything but the way she’d feel rocking those hips over him.

Cullen cleared his throat pointedly.  Bull snapped his eye to the General.  “Sorry, what?”

The man lifted his brows.  “I asked your opinion on the mercenary captain we rescued at Halamshiral.”

Bull focused on it like a drowning man on a life ring.  “I like him.  If the Inquisition doesn’t find a use for him, I’ll considering hiring him myself.  Can always use another smart mouth on the team.”

“I’ll mention it to Leliana.  She wasn’t sure if she had any assignments for his crew.”

Bull nodded vaguely, his thoughts drifting to the Chargers.  They were in the group headed out to the Emerald Graves.  He was looking forward to working alongside them again.  It had been too long since he got to harass his Lieutenant on a daily basis.  “Tell me about this new pack of assholes in the Graves.”

Cullen complied.  Their conversation began to wander from the Graves to the Exalted Plains, where reports of corrupted dead were beginning to increase in alarming fashion.  Bull suppressed a shudder at the idea of his corpse coming to life and being used as someone else’s weapon.

Quicker than he expected, the day was gone.  He busied himself setting up tents and gathering firewood while Gina assisted with the horses.  The sun was long buried under the horizon when she collapsed onto the chair beside him.

He held his plate out to her and they finished the rest of it together.  She let out a long sigh and pulled her knees to her chest.  “Only four thousand days to go,” she muttered.

Bull smirked.  “Wouldn’t it be great if you could just point to a spot on a map and poof, you’re there?”

“It would be amazing.  We could call it ‘Fast Travel’.”  She spread her hands out and wiggled her fingers, then giggled.  “Sorry, I’m not very creative today.”

He watched her, remembering the wanton look on her face as he abandoned her at the cusp of climax.  His mouth went dry.

She caught him staring and lifted a brow.  “Like what you see?”

Another memory washed over him, of his goofy spin and her little dance in his old quarters.  “I don’t know, Kadan.  Maybe you should do a little spin for me.”

Her eyes glowed with challenge.  “Think you can handle that?  I saw that look on your face this morning when I rode past you.”

Heat curled in his gut.  “I eat pretty little things like you for breakfast,” he said in a low voice, injecting that gravelly tone he knew she loved.

She rose to her feet and did a tidy little turn that landed her between his knees.  She planted a hand on each knee and swooped in low enough for him to get peek straight down her jacket before she slowly mounted his lap.  Bull watched, feeling his heart start to pound with desire. 

Her head tossed back, and he couldn’t resist trailing a finger down the line of her throat.  “This is a little more than a spin, Kadan.”

Gina gave him a sultry little smile as she did a slow circle with her hips, just brushing over his already rock-hard cock.  He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the sensation.  “Problem?” she whispered, giving him a wink. 

He shook his head and took a grip on one of her beautiful breasts through the leather jacket, kneading it and hiding a smile when she gasped and arched into his hand.  “I’ve got the sexiest creature in Thedas trying her damnedest to make me fuck her brains out.  That will  _ never  _ be a problem as long as I have air in my lungs.”

Her lips crushed against his, hands gripping and twisting around his horns.  Bull growled and tangled a hand in her hair, snaking his other hand under her jacket and across the satin skin of her back. 

They lost track of time, tongue deep in each other’s mouths.  It wasn’t until Bull realized that the fire had burned itself out that he broke away from her.  “Bed, Kadan.”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Have I learned my lesson yet, tough guy?”

He laughed and hooked an arm under her rear as he stood, holding her firmly against his chest.  “Not even a little bit.”  His teeth found a sensitive spot on the side of her neck, dragging a whimper from her lips.  “You’re a terrible student,” he growled.

“I'll have you know I was a teacher's pet in school,” she said, dragging her nails across his shoulders and sending shivers down his spine. 

He batted blindly at the flap to the tent and shoved through. His horn caught on the heavy fabric, yanking his head back. He cursed viciously and tried to pull free but it only tightened down. 

“Stop stop,” said Gina, clearly holding back laughter. She squirmed and fought with it for a moment before shaking her head.  “Boost me higher.”

He gripped under her knee and raised her until she could reach. She tugged at the heavy cloth, but it was stubbornly stuck. She made an exasperated sound and swung her leg around his neck, doing an awkward shuffle to straighten up.  Her foot slipped and drilled into his chest, making him grunt.  “Sorry tough guy,” she muttered.

He sighed and glowered straight ahead, well and truly stuck.  “No problem.”

Gina was bent around his head, fighting with the cloth. “Somehow you got caught in a hole or something.”  She gave it a sharper tug, but that only made his head jerk to the side. 

“Having fun up there?” he growled. 

“No,” she said. “How on earth do you deal with being this tall?”

He smirked. “There are occasional advantages.”

She grunted.  “I need your knife.”

Bull wanted to rip himself free, but that would probably wind up taking the whole tent down. “Is it that tangled up?”

“Yup.  Looks like the whole horn has to go,” she said solemnly. 

A bark of laughter escaped his chest as he passed her a knife. “Are you sure you've done everything you can to save it, Healer?”

“Unless you want me to take drastic measures,” she said.

He grinned but couldn’t stop the instinctive tensing when he felt the flat of the blade pressing against the horn.  The sound of slicing cloth hit his ear, and then the horn was free.  Bull took a seat on the bed and she climbed off of his shoulders, fussing with his horn for another moment and flicking away a few more scraps of fabric.

He sighed and ran his hand over the horn.  “Damn thing,” he muttered, glaring at the tent flap, which now boasted an oblong window.

She kissed his cheek and passed him the knife.  “Now, where were we?”

***

His normally bold touch was restrained, denying her the full contact she desperately craved.  There was just no way she was ruining her winning streak by begging him to strip her bare and take all the time he wanted exploring her naked body.

So instead, she tried every trick in her little book to make  _ him _ do the breaking.  Kissing and biting his favourite spots, grinding her hips into him, whispering dirty Qunlat even though she butchered the pronunciation.  His hands were trembling and his heart was thundering along, but he didn’t crack.

Time to bring out the big guns, she thought.  She pushed on his chest and he reared back with a questioning look in his eye.  Her fingers skated down her body and began unsnapping the clasps on her jacket.  The question left his eye in a blink, replaced by unmistakable lust.  She rose to her knees and slowly dragged the jacket off one shoulder, then the other.  

Underneath was nothing more than one of the lacy bras he’d commissioned out of Val Royeaux.  Conveniently, it was the pink one he loved most.  She lifted a brow. “As I recall, this is where you lost it during my strip tease.”

His hands gripped the blanket tightly enough that his knuckles went white.  “As I recall, I wasn’t trying to teach you a lesson at the time.”

Gina rose to her feet and casually released her belt and the laces on her pants.  “I’m wearing the set today,” she said, flashing him a peek at the matching pink thong.

A low groan shuddered from his chest.  “I see that,” he whispered hoarsely.

She writhed her hips and slowly dragged the pants down her legs, turning away from him to bend down and pull them free of her feet.  He was getting an eyeful, and judging from the cracking joints, he was having trouble not taking a handful. 

But damn him, he didn’t crack.  She turned to face him again and traced a finger down his cheek before reaching behind her back and releasing the bra.  His eye widened as she slowly slipped the bra away and tossed it over his horn.  He absently plucked it free and tossed it to the side, staring at her chest.  

Still, after all their time spent naked and doing unspeakable things to one another, the sight of her bare breasts made him tongue-tied.  No one had ever revered her body the way he did, which made their torturous game even harder to play.  She wanted his hands on her, wanted him to show his approval of her.

His eye scanned down her body, and lingered at the apex of her hip before slowly moving to the last covered place on her body.  The cloth was clinging to her, already damp from her arousal.  He made a frustrated little sound.  “Look at how wet you are.  I didn’t even have to touch you yet.”

Heat rose up her neck and into her cheeks.  “Look at how hard you are.  I didn’t even have to touch you yet.”

He glanced down.  “It knows how to appreciate a beautiful thing,” he said softly, returning to his visual inspection of her.

Fuck.  "That is an unfair tactic,” she growled, throwing herself at him.  

As he rolled her under him, he grinned. “Flattery.  Who knew that’s all it would take to make you break?”

And then his hands and mouth took away every snippy comeback she might have made.

***

The yellowy prairie grass turned to rocky mountain, which slowly turned to lush green forest as they cleared the mountain pass.  Bull and company were road weary and ready for a break with real houses and real beds, but that wasn’t going to happen yet.  At least they could set up camp for more than a day while they worked to rout the so-called Freeman of the Dales, a bandit group wreaking havoc throughout the Graves.  

Gina swung to the ground and patted Fuzzy’s neck enthusiastically.  “You’re almost getting athletic, Fuzzy-Wuzzy.”

The horse shook himself and yawned.  Bull grinned and scratched his forehead.  “Remember when we could just walk from place to place, buddy?”

She gave him a playful swat on the arm.  “Just wait.  You two will be unstoppable when I’m done with you.”

They stripped the horses of all gear and turned them out into a small pasture.  The horses took their first taste of freedom in a long time much differently.  Fuzzy ambled out and sank to the ground for a half-hearted roll.  Brego bolted across the open space, squealing and kicking up his heels.

Bull shook his head.  “He's  been carrying my ass all this way and he's still crazy.  Is there an end to that energy?”

Gina pressed a kiss to his bicep.  “Probably.  I hope I never find it.’

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked toward the little settlement.  As they walked through the big archway, he automatically began to assess the place, looking for people or things out of place and strategizing both attack and defense plans.

Gina paused and stared around before tugging him to a stop.  “Okay.  Talk me through how you’re looking at this place.”

He smirked.  “Why?  You planning to get paranoid like me?”

She shook her head.  “I’m serious.  The way you think is so foreign to me.  Show me what’s going through that sexy skull.”

Bull brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, taking a moment to savour the silkiness of it.  “Right now I’m wondering how on earth you can look at this war-torn mutt and see anything sexy.”

Her eyes softened.  “Same way you can look at this washed-out hag and see something pretty.”

He tipped her chin up.  “Easy there, no one talks nasty shit about my girl and gets away with it.”

She kissed his palm and leaned into his side.  “Now.  What do you look at first?”

He took a breath and scanned the place.  “People that look at me funny.  Why are they looking at me funny?  Is it because they’ve never seen a Qunari and want to take a good long ogle?  Or is it because they are trying to see if I show any weakness they could exploit?”   


Her eyes narrowed.  “Who’s looking at you funny?”

His eye found a burly foot soldier, leaning against the wall and trying not to look too interested.  He whispered it into her hair.  “He’s seen enough Qunari to know he doesn’t like us.  He’d take a knife to my guts in a hot second if he got the chance.”

She kept her own gaze casual.  “So who isn’t looking to kill you?”

“The ladies by the well.  They all just want to hop on for a ride,” he said, giving her a nudge. 

“Can’t say I blame them,” she muttered.  “ _ Can _ say I’d claw their faces off if they actually tried it.”

He laughed.  “So jealous.  I love it.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Like you aren’t jealous.”

He scowled.  “Only when they get handsy, like that Grand Duke asshole.”

It was her turn to laugh.  “He was so pathetic.”

“What did you say to him on that dance floor?”

She gave him a sly smile.  “I simply mentioned that the Qunari at my back was possessive of his plaything.  He looked, saw you with murder in your eye, and nearly fainted.  Pansy.”

Bull growled in approval and caught sight of a dark haired man staring at him in open-mouthed shock.  He casually indicated the man and muttered, “That one hasn’t ever seen a Qunari before.  You can always tell by the whites of their eyes.”  He chuckled.  “Even you got that look in your eye that first night in the tavern.”

She didn’t laugh.  Or respond.  He glanced and saw her staring with impossibly huge eyes.  He frowned and looked at the man again.  “Kadan?”

She staggered a step forward, putting a hand to her heart.  “Jeremy?” she whispered, her voice shaking. 

Bull reached for her, but she lurched and ran toward the man.  “Jeremy?” she cried.

The man’s eyes whipped away from Bull and to the woman racing his way.  He jerked away and whipped a sword off his belt.  Bull cursed and bolted after her.  

She skidded to a stop and held a palm out.  Bull ripped his axe free and the man paled at the scene.  “Get back,” he yelled, his voice high and strangled.  “Just leave me alone!”

Gina planted her hand on Bull’s chest.  “Katoh,” she said breathlessly.  

Bull stared as she stepped toward the man.  What was she doing?  Any second he could run her through and Bull wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“Jeremy, it’s me,” she said softly.  

The man stared at her for a long moment before the sword began to waver.  Then his eyes went flat.  “It’s a trick.  You can’t be her,” he said, raising the sword threateningly.

Bull growled and advanced a step, but she shot him a harsh glare.  “I said katoh.”  Her eyes returned to the stranger.  “Jer-Bear, it’s me."  

“I don’t believe you,” he snapped.  “Nothing here is what it seems.”

She put both hands out to the side.  “I remember the day you burned down the outhouse because you wanted to see what a big fire really looked like.”

His eyes widened.  “Stop it.”

“Your first girlfriend was a bitch named Jamie, and you’ve hated that name ever since.  You have a birthmark the shape of a star on your ribs.  You were once dropped you on your head, which is probably why you’re such a dimwit.”  Bull held his breath as she took another step toward the sword.  “Jer-Bear, I promise on everything I’ve ever loved that it’s really me.”

The man began to tremble.  “I hate it when you call me that, Ginny-Binny,” he whispered.

Tears washed down Gina’s face, and she nodded.  “I know you do.”

The sword fell to the ground and they threw their arms around each other, weeping.  Bull wanted to scream at them both.  Who the fuck was Jer-Bear?  And why the fuck was he touching  _ his  _ Kadan ?

Gina pulled free and clasped the man’s face before skimming her hands over his shoulders and arms.  “Oh my god, are you okay?  How are you even here?”

The man called Jeremy turned his eyes to Bull.  “I’m fine.  Uh, who or what is that?  And why does he look like he’s going to cut me into a million little pieces?”

Bull sneered, tightening his fist on his axe.  Gina turned to him and seemed to shake herself back to reality.  She held a hand out to Bull, but he merely glanced at it.  “Who is he?” he asked, unable to hide the tightness in his voice.

She put a hand on his forearm.  “Bull, it’s Jeremy.”

He sighed sharply.  “I gathered as much.”

She shook her head.  “Jeremy,” she repeated, drawing out the word.

Bull was about to snap something rude when it clicked.  He stared at her and then at the man.  “No way,” he whispered.

Gina nodded.  Bull stepped closer and inspected him.  The man held his ground, but Bull could see him tensing and eyeing the massive axe.  Eyeing it with the same beautiful green eyes as his Kadan.

He turned to her.  “How in the hell is your brother in Thedas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say whaaaaaat?????


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion continues!

Gina couldn’t believe this was really happening.  Her big brother, in Thedas?  But there he was, standing there, staring right back at her.  “How did you get here?” she asked.

He shook his head.  “The real question is how you got here, Gin.”

Bull gripped her shoulder, much harder than he normally would have.  Her eyes flicked to him, and saw the unspoken warning in his eye.  She frowned and considered ignoring it, but couldn’t bring herself to outright defy him.  “It’s a really long story,” she said vaguely.  “How long have you been here?”

He ignored her question again.  “Have you been here this entire time?  We were going crazy looking for you.”

She wanted to speak freely, but her Qunari’s hand remained firm on her shoulder.  “I’m sorry, Jer-Bear.  There isn’t exactly any way to call home from here.”

Cassandra approached them, her eyes narrowed into slits.  “We’ve been here less than an hour and swords have already been drawn?” she asked, her voice a sharp hiss.  “I haven’t even had a chance to say hello to you yet.”

Bull frowned.  “Seeker, this is Gina’s brother.”

She blinked and stared at Jeremy.  “Wait, you don’t mean…”

“I do mean,” said Bull, his voice still unnaturally tight.

Gina felt a spark of irritation worm through her veins.  Before she could say anything, her brother scoffed.  “Your friends have a delightful way of making a guy feel like an interesting science experiment.”

Bull glared at him.  “How, exactly, did you get here?”

Jeremy crossed his arms and lifted his chin defiantly.  “What’s it to you?”

Bull drew himself to full height and squared his shoulders.  Even her cocksure brother wasn’t bold enough to stand firm at the sight.  “Answer the question.”

“I fell into a streak of green light.  Somehow found myself here after.  Happy?”

Bull didn’t relax.  “Come Kadan,” he said softly, his tone brooking no argument as he turned and walked away.

She reluctantly followed, darting a glance back at Jeremy, afraid he was going to disappear.  They walked to a small alcove in the rock.  “What’s your deal?” she asked, her voice sharper than she intended.

He shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders.  His eye flickered over to Jeremy.  “I don’t trust him.”

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and she jerked her shoulders free of his hands.  “Pardon fucking you?”

“You wanted to know how I think, well this is how I think.  I think he was noticed awfully conveniently.  It’s a big country, and he happens to come across you here, of all places?  It would make more sense if he showed up in Skyhold or Val Royeaux.”

Gina scowled.  “And what if it is him?  What if there is a logical explanation?  How do I justify interrogating him for existing?”

Bull shrugged.  “If he’s your brother and he cares about you, he’ll understand why you had to protect yourself.”

She growled and paced back and forth a few steps.  Bull sighed and leaned against the wall.  “Kadan, I learned the very hard way not to blindly rush into anything.  Not to trust any information without first verifying it yourself.  I’m not trying to piss you off or vilify your brother.”

She met his eye and frowned.  “It feels like you are.  I don’t get it.  You weren’t anything like this when I met you, and our situation is almost identical.”

Bull shook his head and touched her chin lightly.  “I would have died to protect you the first night I saw you.  I still would.  I couldn’t put it into words if I had a thousand years and a thousand languages.  I just knew there was something different about you.  And you’ve proven me right again and again.”

He flicked his eyes toward Jeremy again.  “This is a random stranger who just happened to show up in a place you’ve never been, and he looks like someone who should automatically get close to you.  Until we can figure out if he’s for real, he’s a threat.  And I will protect you from any threat at any cost.”

“So what’s your big plan?  How are you going to figure out if he’s for real?”

“Ask the right questions,” Bull said, crossing his arms.  “But it means you can’t talk to him until those questions have been asked.  You can listen, you can whisper in my ear.  But you cannot say a word to him.  You must promise me this, Kadan.”

She squeezed her eyes tight and shook her head. “But he knew my nickname.  How could he know that if he wasn’t for real?”

“You told me that the Nightmare was in your head.  That he stole memories when you first went through the Fade.  How do we know that asshole didn’t find this guy in your mind and present him to Corypheus as a potential means to get close to you?"

Gina frowned, but couldn’t deny that the possibility was there.  “Why can’t anything here just be normal?”

Bull kissed her forehead.  “No idea, Kadan.  But I really do hope he is real.  Nothing would make me happier.”  A wry smile crossed his face.  “Well, almost nothing.”

She jabbed his ribs and he flinched with a soft laugh.  “Always with the jokes,” she muttered.

He hugged her.  “Because if you don’t laugh right now, you’re going to cry, Kadan.  And I don’t want you to cry.  Not unless it’s happy tears.”

“It’s my _brother_ , Bull.  I haven’t seen him in almost two years.  I never thought I’d see him again.”  Her voice quivered.

“We thought it was still Alita after Haven,” he said, cupping her cheeks gently.  “Kadan, Corypheus has a host of demons at his beck and call.  This guy could be anyone or any _thing_.”

The reminder was a dash of cold water.  She hugged herself, and he added his arms to the gesture.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  “I want to be so happy with you right now.”

She leaned into him and took a deep breath.  He was right.  Of course he was right.  She had to look at the big picture.  Corypheus would do anything to undermine the Inquisition and get to the people standing in his way.  Sending her family to confront and destroy her seemed right up his alley.

“Not a word?” she whispered.

He tightened his arms.  “Not one.”

She breathed deep and nodded sharply.  “Okay.  Let’s go see if this is another one of Cory’s terrible pranks.”

***

Bull kept his spine stiff and his shoulders square as he strode back toward Jeremy.  Cassandra hovered at the man’s side side, her mouth a tight line as she watched their approach.  The man looked ill at ease, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.  His eyes flickered toward Bull.  The sight of his love’s stunning green eyes in another face gave him an odd sensation in his chest.

“What now?” the man snapped.

Bull lifted a brow.  “We have some questions.”

“I’m sure you do.  I have a bunch of my own.”

He felt Gina draw a breath to speak, but she quelled herself.  He ached for her.  This situation had to be cutting her up inside.  To see someone you never thought you’d see again, only to have the joy of reunion cut short by suspicion.

He hated that he was the bearer of that cold knife.

“Look, Jeremy,” Bull started.

“It’s Jay now.  Just Jay.”  The man gave him a snide look.  “Using Jeremy would’ve raised too many questions.”

Gina had done the same, dropping her name in favour of something unmemorable.  Bull had a hard time thinking of her as Virginia.  He suspected she did too.  He inclined his head slightly.  “Jay, where did you find the green light?”

He sighed sharply.  “Back to this?  Really?”

Bull nodded.  “Yes, back to this.  Back to anything if I’m not satisfied with your answers.”

“I went hunting for my idiot sister after she went missing.  Found her truck, and saw that weird light.  Went to look at it, and fell into it.”  He gave a shiver and said, “I have no interest in discussing the place I went through to get to this hell hole.”

“Where was her truck?”

Jay’s eyes lit with surprise.  “You know what a truck is?”

“I know a lot of things, Jay.  Answer the question.”

“In Utah.  In the wilderness.”

Gina tapped Bull’s arm vigorously.  He bent down and she whispered, “How did he find it?”

It was an excellent question.  Bull repeated it for the man.

He scoffed loudly.  “Like a dummy, she took herself to the middle of nowhere without telling anyone where she was going.  I happened to check her Facebook and see her latest status had been in Moab.”  Jay gave her a smirk and mimicked her voice.  “ _In awe of the red mountains._ ”

Gina went a little pink.  Bull waved his hand impatiently.  “So what next?”

“I went for a drive.  Tried to think like Ginny, which was no easy feat.”  He sneered at Gina, who sneered right back at him.  “I found the truck by accident, actually.  Took a wrong turn on my way back to the city.  But there it was.  And now my truck is right beside it.  In the wilderness.”

Bull put a hand on Gina’s back and dragged his thumb in slow circles.  The implication was clear.  Now both of her mother’s children were missing.  Bull said quietly, “What did you do when you arrived here?”

“Freaked the fuck out,” rasped the man, starting to pace back and forth.  His mannerisms were eerily Gina-esque.  “Nearly got my head taken off by some bandits when I came stumbling out of the trees.  Fairbanks saved my ass, and I’ve been here ever since.”

“And Fairbanks never questioned your sudden appearance?”  Bull lifted a brow.  “Seems a little strange.”

Jay shrugged.  “Don’t know what to tell you.  A sword was about three inches from my neck when he showed up and planted an arrow in the asshole’s forehead.”  He waved a hand at himself.  “I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but I was so coated in slime from…”  He paused and swallowed hard.  “Anyway.  I don’t think he really noticed my clothes not fitting in, and when I was given a fresh set, I burned the other ones.”

“Does he know that you aren’t from this world?”

Jay shook his head vigorously.  “No!  No one does. I almost fell over when I heard my real name being used.”

“What have you been doing here?”

“Fighting the damn Freemen.”

Bull nodded slowly.  Gina’s heart was racing under his fingertips, the tension in her body so tight he could almost taste it.  He took a moment to consider the man.  Though he was clearly caught off-guard, he was surprisingly level-headed.  A scan of him from head to toe found a well-muscled form, and a fair amount of fresh scarring.  Being out in the Graves and fighting bandits would account for the wounds.  Being one of the men fighting for Fairbanks would explain why he was so well fed.

He shot a glance at Cassandra.  While Leliana was far and away the best interrogator for the Inquisition, both he and Cassandra could their own.  She met his eye and gave a subtle nod.  “Why did you stay out here?”

Jay turned to her.  “Where would I go?  I don’t know anything about this place.  What little I’ve learned, it’s a savage hell hole.  At least here I have some semblance of protection.  Food and a job.”

Cassandra frowned.  “How long have you been here?”

“A few months.  I think.”  He glanced at Gina. “So are you just going to let these people give me the third degree?”

Gina’s lips tightened.  “She’s been instructed to stay silent,” said Bull.

Red spots rose in the man’s cheeks.  “Who the fuck are you to tell my sister anything?” he snapped, his hands tightening into fists.

Bull almost laughed.  So Gina wasn’t the only hothead in her family.  Good to know.  He lifted a palm and said, “Look buddy, you could say you’re the Maker himself and I wouldn’t let her talk to you.”

Jay sneered.  “Until she talks, I have nothing further to say.”

“You have no idea who your sister is out here, do you?” asked Cassandra, her voice coloured with curiosity.

The question seemed to release some of the hot air puffing up the man.  “What are you talking about?”

Bull nodded to Gina, who slowly revealed the mark on her shoulder.  Jay paled and staggered a step back.  She jerked the jacket back in place and stepped after him with her hand lifted.  He shook his head.  “What the hell is that?”

“Gina is the Bearer of the Mark,” said Bull, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.  “So you can appreciate why we might be so protective of her.”

Jay’s head shook back and forth.  “I heard something about this.  Heard you went into battle with demons in Adamant.”  He stepped forward, staring Gina in the eyes.  “What the hell happened to you, Ginny?”

She glanced to Bull, but Jay grabbed her arm and jerked her forward.  “You don’t have to listen to them, Ginny-Binny.  Just talk to me!”

She shook her head, detached herself from his grip, and stepped back to Bull’s side.

Jay sneered.  “You’ve got her trained well, don’t you?”

Bull snorted.  “I’m shocked she’s listened to me this far.”  Gina elbowed him, but he just pulled her tighter to his side.  “What do you think, Seeker?”

Cassandra shook her head.  “I don’t see any reason to believe he’s lying to us.  You know the stories better than I.  What are your thoughts, Iron Bull?”

Bull looked to Gina. “Anything that doesn’t fit?  Doesn’t feel right?”

She shook her head.  Bull narrowed his eye and looked at the man again.  “If you are not who you say you are, I will find out.  And you cannot run fast or far enough to get away from me when I do.”  He stepped closer, holding the man’s gaze.  “Do I make myself very crystal clear?”

Jay held his eye steadily.  “Clear as mud.”

Bull pushed Gina forward, and she threw her arms around him.  Bull watched for a moment before saying, “Welcome to Thedas, Jay.  I promise it’s only going to get weirder.”

***

Gina couldn’t stop staring at her brother, stunned that he’d actually passed Bull’s challenge.  She could see that his feathers were distinctly ruffled over the questioning, but hopefully he’d get over it sooner than later.

His hair was a lot longer than he normally kept it, and had started to tangle into dreadlocks.  He had a fresh scar decorating his cheek, twisting from the corner of his nose to his temple.  Both hands had livid scars, making her wonder how much of a beating he’d been taking.

“How long did it take you to go looking for my truck?”

He shrugged.  “Mom didn’t get worried until she hadn’t heard anything for three weeks.  The State Troopers were useless because they didn’t even know where to start.”

She cringed.  “Not exactly their fault.”

He stared straight ahead for a long moment.  “What happened to you?  Why did you wind up here?”

Gina swallowed hard.  “Same story as you, really.  I saw that light flare up and went to investigate.  I tripped and tumbled through and wound up in the Fade.”

Jeremy frowned.  “Is that what they call it?”

She nodded.  “Yes.  The green light is a Rift.  A weakening of the Veil separating us from the Fade.”

“Was it…”  He shifted and squirmed.  “Were you chased by zombies?”

"Spiders.  Hundreds of spiders.”  She shivered.  “They aren’t quite demons yet.  Just negative energy drawn to you and taking the form of something you’ll fear.”

They talked until the sun reached the horizon.  Jay got up to get them a drink and she sat there, wondering how on earth she had gotten lucky enough to find her brother.  Dorian and Varric came strolling through the campsite, and stopped to say hi.

“Did I hear that your brother has been living in the Graves for months?” Varric asked.

She nodded, unable to stop smiling.  Jeremy returned, and Dorian stared at him.  “Well hello,” he murmured, his eyes widening.

Gina shot him a dirty look and introduced Jeremy.  “My big brother,” she said, patting him on the back.

“They call me Jay here,” he said, standing and offering his hand to shake.

Varric gave the extended hand an odd look, but Dorian took the hand immediately, holding it tightly without shaking it.  “You two could be twins,” he said, darting his eyes from one to the other.

“Ouch,” said Gina and Jay simultaneously before breaking into laughter.

Varric smirked.  “Are you people trying to take over Thedas?”

“One person at a time,” said Bull, sitting beside Gina and planting a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and leaned into him.  Jeremy gave them both a hard glance and moved a few chairs away.  Gina scowled and sat up.  “Don’t be like that, Jer-Bear.”

“Be like what?” he said, his tone frosty.

“You know what,” she shot back, glaring at him.  “He was doing his job.”

Jeremy pointedly turned to Dorian and the two began chatting.  Gina sighed and turned to Bull.  “I’m sorry.  He’s a champion grudge holder.”

Bull shrugged.  “I’ve had colder shoulders turned my way.”

She traced a hand over a scar and picked up one of his hands.  “Thank you,” she murmured.

“For what, Kadan?”

“Protecting me.  Even though I was a bit of a brat about it.”

He watched as she kissed each fingertip.  “I’m just happy it turned out the way we wanted it to, Kadan.  Was he able to tell you anything interesting?”

She shook her head.  “No.  I think I’ve had the more entertaining journey through Thedas. He hasn’t seen any demons in person yet.  Just the Freemen.  Did you find out anything interesting?”

He nodded and pulled her to him for a kiss.  “Fairbanks is probably a noble.  He’s trying to hide it for some reason, but Cullen recognized him right away.  We’re going to go looking for some evidence tomorrow.”

“What about the Freemen?  Any idea who they are affiliated with?”

“Not yet.  But my guess is that it starts with C and ends with Asshole,” he muttered.

“Probably,” she agreed, laying her ear against his heart.  

***

Bull bellowed and lashed his axe around, clipping the tallest bandit just above the waist and caving in his ribs.  With a rattling groan, the man toppled and ceased to live.  Another bandit shouted and rushed him.  Bull laughed darkly.  “Yeah, baby!  Come on over!”

An arrow smacked into the guy’s neck, and he collapsed to his knees.  Bull turned to see Sera pumping a triumphant fist.  “Kill thief!” he shouted.

She stuck her tongue out and turned to another bandit.  It felt like endless waves of men were rushing out of the fortress.  Bull readied his grip and glanced around the group.  Everyone was a blur of action, hacking and shooting and stabbing. 

Gina was right in the middle of it, her dagger flashing as she spun and dodged the bandits flying at her.  As he watched, several surrounded her.  A little grin came to her face, and green light swept in a loop from her feet, knocking them all to the ground.

A shout came from his blind side.  Automatically he spun away and dropped his shoulder to dodge the most likely blow coming his way.  A sword whipped past his face, close enough to take a nip out of his cheek.  He followed his spin around with the axe and nearly sliced the attacker in half.

A loud curse caught his attention.  He glanced over and saw Gina’s brother staring at him, an expression of either horror or terror on his face.  Bull wasn’t sure which, but there wasn’t time to think about it.  Another wave of bandits were on their way.  He got back to work.

His axe crunched down on the head of a bandit, followed by sweeping left and knocking two others to the ground.  An arrow zipped between his horns and landed between the eyes of a bandit raising his sword to hit Bull in the back.  He grunted and kicked the man in the chest, toppling him to the ground.

“You’re welcome Horns!” yelled Sera.

He grinned and turned in time to see Jay whip his sword around and take the top of a man’s head off.  Bull roared in approval and slammed his axe into another bandit.

The Freemen fought until literally the last man.  Gina strode toward him.  “Drop your weapon and no harm will come to you,” she said.

He sneered and lifted his sword higher, rushing her.  Bull growled and threw his axe hard.  The axe thudded into the man’s chest as two bolts, an arrow, and two knives landed.  With a gurgle, the man wilted to the ground.

Gina shook her head and brushed her fingers over the man’s eyes, closing his lids.  “I wish that dedication had been on our behalf,” she said.

Bull jerked his axe free and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  “Can’t save them all,” he said softly.

She nodded and heaved a deep breath.  “Any damage?”

He displayed his cheek.  “This stings like hell.  You?”

She held her arms out and did a little spin.  “I’m good, I think.”

He patted her on the rear.  “You ain’t good, sweetheart.”

She laughed.  Jay came to her side, scowling at Bull.  “Watch your hands,” he snapped.

Bull felt his brows shoot to his forehead.  Defensive little shithead.

Gina snorted.  “Oh please.  I haven’t needed my big brother to protect me from boys since grade four when I kicked Tommy Two-Tone in the nuts.”  She winked at Bull.  “Besides, I can knock this one on his ass in a hot second if he gets uppity.”

Bull grinned.  “She can.  Nice move, by the way.  Saw you take that guy’s skullcap off.”

Jay lifted his lip.  “I don’t glory in killing people.”

Bull felt the verbal jab hit him in the gut.  “What are you implying?”

The guy at least had the good graces to turn pink.  “You looked like you were having fun out there.”

“He doesn’t.”  It was Cole, who’d silently slipped in from behind Bull, making him jump out of his skin.  “He waits for them to come to him.  That way they chose to die by his hand.”

Bull sighed.  “Why do you always gotta make it weird, kid?”

Jay stared at Cole, who gazed at him with great interest in return.  “Your thoughts are like hers.  Busy, and full of people and things I’ve never seen.”  He narrowed his eyes.  “But you don’t understand this, don’t like this.  Don’t like anything.”

Bull wrapped his arm around Cole’s shoulders.  “Let’s leave his thoughts alone, okay kid?”

Cole stared up at him as Bull led them away from the siblings.  “You are always much bigger in people’s thoughts, you know.”

Bull laughed.  “Well that’s flattering at least.”

***

Gina stared at her brother, at the disdain he directed toward her Qunari.  They’d been fighting side by side for a week, driving the Freemen back to their base and ending their reign of terror.  Throughout, Bull went out of his way to be genial and try to win Jeremy over, but her brother stubbornly refused to even talk to him.

He scowled and turned to her.  “What are you doing, Gin?”

“What do you mean?”

“These people, they aren’t your kind of people.”

She frowned.  “What would you know about these people?”

“They kill like machines and then carry on like nothing happened.  How can you just be okay with all of this?”

Gina frowned.  “They don’t carry on like nothing happened.  None of us are okay with this.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes.  “The big guy seems to be just fine with butchering people.”

She had to take a deep, calming breath.  “The 'big guy' is doing his job. If you took the time to get to know him, you'd know that.”

“What’s to know?  He’s a fucking savage.”

Gina went toe to toe with him.  “Watch yourself, Jeremy.”

“Or what?  You going to take that fucking lightning to me?”  He scoffed.  “You realize that our mother is alone, right?  She doesn’t know where either of us are, and here you are, playing Wonder Woman.”

The dig hit straight into the core of her heart.  “Yeah, I _do_ realize that.  It kills me inside that I can’t go home.  I’m needed here, Jeremy.  This ‘fucking lightning’ means I have a chance at saving their world.”

“Why should you even care?” he snapped.  “What have they done for you?”

She stared at him for a moment.  “Do you even hear yourself?  This whole world is at risk of being taken over by a psychopath.  And it’s not going to stop here.  What makes you think our world is immune to this asshole?”  Jeremy paled.  She smirked.  “Oh, didn’t put two and two together yet?”

He dragged a hand over his hair and barked a curse.  “Why couldn’t you just be a normal human being?  Work your 9-5, get married, and settle down.  Always had to be so fucking different.”

Gina scoffed.  “Yeah, how dare I deviate from the script and live my life the way I choose.”

“Do you know what I’ve had to do to survive in this hell hole?”  He was shouting now, spit flying from his mouth.  “The people I’ve had to kill just to get from day to day?”

She sneered.  “What do you want, a fucking medal?  You aren’t the only one doing things you don’t want to do in order to survive, Jeremy.  Everyone here is doing the same thing.”

He pointed his finger in her face.  “I’m here because of you!" 

Bull’s hand slid over her shoulder.  “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Stay out of it,” snapped Jeremy.

Gina stepped closer to him, her voice low and shaking.  “Don’t you dare talk to him like that.”

“I’ll talk to the fucking farm animal anyway I choose,” he sneered.

Red hot fury crackled through her and before she could stop herself, her fist collided directly with Jeremy’s nose.  Bone crunched and blood spattered.  He screeched with pain and staggered away, cursing at her.

Bull’s arms locked around her, hauling her away from Jeremy.  She batted him away and stumbled a step before turning and running blindly, her hand on fire and her heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

***

Bull watched her from a safe distance.  Far enough to give her privacy, close enough to step in if something dared to attack her.  She was at the edge of a little stream, a beautiful little piece of heaven, were it not for the sobs he could see shaking her shoulders.

He wanted to go curl around her and absorb the hurt, but it wouldn’t be welcome.  Not yet.  She needed to process, to own her feelings. 

Bull sighed and leaned against a tree.  What a fucking mess.  She got a piece of her life back, only to wind up giving that piece a bloody nose.  The direct insult flung at Bull was like a drop of dew compared to the pain his Kadan would be feeling.

Soft footsteps approached him from behind.  He listened carefully and smirked.  “Vint, you suck at sneaking.”

“Perhaps I didn’t want to sneak,” retorted Dorian.  “Did you think of that?”

Bull sighed.  “What’s up?”

“Cullen wanted to let you know that we’ll be moving on in the morning.  The Freemen are routed enough that Fairbanks thinks they’ll be able to manage the rest.”  Dorian frowned and indicated Gina with his eyes.  “Is she okay?”

“Would you be?”

Dorian sighed and shook his head.  “For what it’s worth, her brother is beside himself for speaking so out of turn.”

“Delightful,” muttered Bull.  “Two impulsive little humans.”

The Mage smirked.  “At least she doesn’t usually direct her anger your way.”

Bull watched her, and saw that the tears had eased, leaving her curled in on herself.  “No, not usually. We’ll be back soon.  Thanks for passing on the message, Vint.”  He ruffled Dorian’s hair, making him squawk indignantly.

Dorian departed with a mutter about insufferable Qunari.  Bull walked to Gina, going out of his way to make noise and announce his arrival.  As he sat beside her, she glanced up at him, her face streaked with tears.  His heart squeezed.  “Oh Kadan,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms and resting his cheek against the crown of her head.

She whimpered and leaned into him.  “I’m sorry, Bull.”

He gently wiped her tears away.  “Shush, little one.  You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I always run away from you,” she said, her voice cracking.

“You run from yourself.  I just usually happen to be standing there when it happens,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“I can’t believe him,” she whispered.

“He’s scared shitless.  Has been for months.  You were in his shoes not that long ago.  Don’t hold it against him, Kadan.”

She dashed away a tear and fussed with one of his scars.  “He’s a grown man, and he chose those words to deliberately hurt you.  Someone he knows I care about.  I am not okay with that.”

Bull sighed and returned his cheek to the top of her head.  “Is it what he said about me that’s bothering you this much?”

Silence reigned long enough that he almost repeated himself, but then she shook her head and whispered, “He blames me.  And he’s right.  If I hadn’t gone off to find myself…”

Bull shook his head.  “No.  As you said, he’s a grown man, and he made his own choices.  He’s lashing out at you now because he can finally unload all of that fear and frustration.”  He wiped away another tear.  “He doesn’t mean it, Kadan.”

She frowned and rested her ear against his chest.  He glanced at her hands.  One was swollen with a crooked knuckle.  “Your turn for some voodoo, Kadan.”

Gina lifted it and winced.  “I shouldn’t have hit him.”

“Probably not,” Bull said, helping her to her feet.  “But then again, he shouldn’t be throwing around insults either.  Especially not with a little firebrand like you around.”

They walked to the campsite.  Dorian was sitting by the fire, and made quick work of her damaged hand.  “Remind me never to irritate you, darling,” said the Mage, his eyes sparkling.

Jay came out from a nearby tent.  “Ginny?”  He saw her and crossed quickly, pausing when he realized Bull was at her shoulder.

Gina tensed.  “I can’t even look at you right now,” she whispered before turning and striding briskly to their tent.

Bull frowned and watched her depart.  Jay sank into a chair and buried his face in his hands.  "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But you did," said Bull quietly.  "You broke her fucking heart."

Jay scoffed.  "What, now you just speak for her entirely?"

Bull scowled.  "Look, buddy.  I know you don't like me.  You think I'm a crazy hard-ass with designs on controlling your baby sister."

He jumped to his feet, stabbing the air with his hand.  "What else am I supposed to think when you control her every move?"

Bull shook his head.  "I couldn't control her any more than I could control the sun or the moon. I _am_ protective of her because she's my whole world."

"Then let her talk for herself."  Jay began to pace.

Bull shrugged.  "She can and does say what she wants.  Unless, of course, we're trying to figure out if someone might be a demon in disguise."

Jay froze and stared at him.  "Is that what you thought I was?"

"Yes."

He barked a laugh.  "You're crazy."

"We've already had to save her from another demon in disguise," said Dorian quietly.

Jay's shoulders deflated slightly.  "What?"

Bull held out a hand and ticked fingers as he spoke.  "Demon-possessed Inquisitor nearly killed her.  Dragon nearly killed her.  Nightmare Demon nearly killed her.  A shitload of assassins nearly killed her."  He crossed his arms.  "So yeah.  I'm defensive of my love.  And when some guy shows up looking like he could be her brother from another world, I don't trust it.  And if you'd look past your own nose, you would be grateful that someone like me is utterly devoted to keeping your sister on the right side of the grass."

Jay collapsed into the chair again and stared at the fire in silence for a moment.  "In other words, I'm being a total asshole."

Bull smirked.  "There's a light bulb moment."

He gave Bull an odd look.  "I guess she would've told you about that," he muttered.  After a moment, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed sharply.  "I'm sorry, Bull."

"It's not me you need to apologize to," said Bull.  "But I don't think you're going to get an opportunity with her for a few days.  Believe me, that woman is the toughest person I've ever met.  So when I say you broke her heart, I mean you went out of your way to make it fucking count."

Jay's eyes, so like his sisters, went dark and sad.  Bull grimaced and turned to walk away.  As he did, he heard Dorian's voice, low and comforting.  He stole a peek over his shoulder and saw the Mage's hand caressing Jay's knee.

Well.  Maybe one good thing might come out of this disaster.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suledin Keep - Part One
> 
> (As a courtesy notice - there is some rough sex in this chapter.)

Bull collapsed into a chair and muttered a curse when it groaned in protest.  He missed his armchair.  And his bed.

The struggle to stop the corrupted dead in the Exalted Plains was finally over.  Solas and Dorian had done the technical work, while the warriors did the heavy lifting.  Cassandra had taken a brutal hit in the chest from a monster-sized undead soldier.  Thankfully her armour wasn’t that decorative bullshit some women used.  It saved her life, but now sported a massive dent that she was bitterly complaining about to Krem.

Krem caressed the back of her neck and smiled.  “Better a dent there than here, Cass,” he murmured, tapping lightly at her heart.

Bull smirked.  “Don’t be shy, Krem.  Get on in there and take a good old feel.  No one will blame you.”

Krem gave him a murderous glare.  Cassandra patted his hand.  “Don’t worry, darling.  He’s just jealous he never got the chance to check them out himself.”

Bull laughed.  “I bet they are spectacular, Seeker.”

She shrugged primly.  “You’ll never know.”

Bull grinned and unsnapped his ankle brace to pick out some debris.  “That armour was too shiny, anyway.  It’s nice to see you get down and dirty, Seeker.”

Jay joined them, giving a half-hearted wave.  Bull dipped his head in acknowledgement before returning to his futile mission.  Gina would have to use her tiny fingers to get the finer grit out of the hinge.

Jay stared at the brace.  “What did you do to your ankle?”

Bull snorted.  “What didn’t I do?  Add a few sprains, a bad break, and one incident with a rogue druffalo, and you get one messed up ankle.”  He tried flexing the joint, but couldn't quite make it work.

“Can’t Dorian do anything about it?”

“Yes, can’t Dorian do anything about it?” asked the man himself, taking a seat beside Jay and giving Bull a challenging smile.

Bull shook his head.  “Nice try, Vint.” 

Jay laughed.  “You’re almost as stubborn as my sister.”

“You should see how stubborn our Sera is,” said Cassandra.  “She should be the picture in the dictionary.”

“Should not!” cried Sera, dropping to the ground beside the fire.

Cassandra smirked at her.  “You’ve just proven my point.”

Sera sneered at her.  Bull was going to say something sarcastic when Gina came strolling through the campsite.  He lost all train of thought as he took in her beautiful face.  She’d been working with Cullen all week, assisting with his duties to move the army around.

She told Bull she was mostly useless, but Cullen reported that she had a sharp mind for picking efficient routes and seeing details that others would have overlooked.  Bull liked seeing her take an active role in leading the army.  He liked knowing that she was safe at the General’s side even more.

Her lips brushed against his forehead and she whispered, “I’m going to bed.”

He bit back a protest.  She was still angry with her brother, still holding a bitter grudge against him for his harsh words in the Graves.  It had been just over a week, and they hadn’t said more than a few words to each other.  Bull knew she was processing a lot more than their fight, that there was context even she didn’t understand at play.  But it was getting a little old to sit by himself at the fire every night.

Jay sighed sharply.  “Don’t rush off, Jeanie-Bean.   _I’ll_ go.”

She glared at him.  “Don’t bother.  I’m tired anyway.”  With that, she walked to their tent, not looking back once.

Sera snorted.  “And you think I’m more stubborn than that woman?  You’re all nutters.”

Jay muttered a curse and stalked away.  Bull watched as Dorian followed in the man’s wake, then rose to his feet and went to check on Gina.

***

Gina sat next to Bull, chilled to the bone and ready to go home.  Emprise du Lion was almost as cold as winters back home, making her wish desperately for a down-filled parka.  Even Bull was wrapped in a heavy fur cloak, draped around his broad shoulders with room to spare. It was strange to see him willingly dressed in any sort of top, but the cold was biting enough he couldn’t ignore it, she supposed.

“You need to eat.”  He held out a forkful of stew.  “We’re going into battle tomorrow.”

She frowned.  “No thanks.  I’d rather starve than eat another bowl of stew.”

He growled.  “Not funny, Kadan.”

“Who said it was a joke?”

He gave her a hard look.  “Okay, enough of the martyr act, Kadan.  You should go talk to him,” he said.  “It’s been almost two weeks.”

The raw anger sparked to life again.  “Two weeks in which he hasn’t even looked my way once.”

“Two weeks in which you’ve been trying to mutilate him with your eyes.  You aren’t exactly opening the door to conversation, Kadan.”

Gina huffed, her breath making a cloud in the air.  “Why aren’t you angrier at him?  He was such an asshole to you.”

“He didn’t understand, Kadan.”  Bull touched her knee lightly.  “He didn’t know everything you’ve been through.  All he saw was a giant horned asshole bossing his sister around.”

“Then maybe he should have asked me what was going on,” she snapped, surging to her feet and storming toward their tent.  “Maybe he shouldn’t have assumed that I’m some helpless little girl in need of his protection.”

Bull was on her heels, his expression thunderous.  “Are you done playing victim yet?”

She glared at him.  “Are you seriously defending someone who called you a farm animal?”

“Oh fuck off, Gina.”

Her mouth dropped open.  He didn’t give her time to respond.  “You’re acting like no one has ever lost their temper and said things they don’t mean.  Get over it.”

“You know what?  Fuck this.  Get the fuck out of my tent,” she snarled, flicking a hand dismissively in his face.

“No.”  His eyes had gone dark and dangerous.  He jerked his cloak off and stepped toward her, forcing her back until her knees hit the bend and she tumbled down.  Before she could get her bearings, he was bodily tossing her to the centre of the bed and kissing her aggressively.

Fury flooded through her.  She shoved at his shoulders, but he simply grabbed her wrists and roughly yanked them above her head.  Gina squirmed and strained against him, but for the first time that she could remember, he was using his full strength to restrain her.  His other hand gripped at her throat, forcing her to look up at him.

“You want to be a nasty little bitch, perhaps that’s how I’ll treat you,” he growled, a menacing tone in his normally velvet voice.  He bit into the side of her neck hard enough to make her gasp.

Then she was on her stomach, and he was pinning her hands to the bed above her.  “Move these and you’ll regret it,” he said.

Defiantly, she brought them toward her, making to rise and take a shot at him.  But then his hand was on the back of her neck, planting her firmly to the bed.  “I fucking warned you,” he snarled.

In less than thirty seconds, he had her arms lashed behind her back, tight enough to make her shoulders burn.  Then he grabbed her hips and lifted them high enough that he could release the straps on her pants and jerk them to her knees.

Cold air washed over her skin, snapping her to attention.  It was in that instant she realized that her anger was long gone, replaced by a throbbing arousal.  “Well look who’s already dripping wet,” he said mockingly.

There was no gentleness to his hands tonight.  He dragged his palm over the slickness of her, before rolling her clit between two cold fingers, making her cry out and writhe.  “Shut your mouth.  You remember what happened last time you mouthed off?”

Her lips clamped shut, and he continued his harsh treatment, making her body stiffen and jerk at the electric sensations assaulting her.  He drove a finger deep inside her with a growl, and she couldn’t stop a low keening whimper escaping.  Just as quickly, the finger was gone and his hand cracked across her ass, making her entire body arch in surprise.  A strangled cry ripped free, and he repeated the slap.  “Be silent, little bitch,” he barked.

She bit her lip hard enough that she could taste blood, feeling their safe word in her throat.  But she didn’t say it, couldn’t say it.  Her shoulders began to relax against the bindings, even as he returned to his ministrations, no patience in his touch.  In another minute, she was quaking, and unable to think straight anymore.

His touch left her for a moment.  She could hear him fighting with his pants, followed by a strangled curse and a slicing sound.  Then his hands were back on her, gripping her ass and spreading her wide for his own little show.  “I’m going to fuck some sense into you,” he rasped.

Then his cock was there, testing her, pushing inside.  Despite all the previous speed and urgency, he waited, trembling, for her body to accommodate his girth before he began to drive into her with feral grunts.  Another slap rifled across her rear, and his voice filled her ears.  “Are you paying attention, little bitch?  Do you know who fucking owns you?”

She tried to nod, but her hair was suddenly in his grip and he hauled her upright, still thrusting hard enough to make her whole body jolt.  His free hand ripped her jacket open, and gripped her breast possessively, pinching the nipple hard enough to make her want to yelp, but she didn’t.

Qunlat began rumbling from his throat.  As his pace quickened, he brought his hand back around her throat, pressing her tightly to his chest.  His heart was hammering against her back as she came hard enough to make her stomach cramp.  Seconds later he was coming, his teeth latching onto her shoulder through her jacket.

Neither moved for a long moment.  Gina slowly became aware that tears were streaming down her face, and had been for a while.  His fingers gently swept them away as he eased himself out of her.  She sagged to the bed, boneless in the aftermath.

The ropes loosened and released, and then he turned her to her back, the fury in his eyes replaced by concern.  “Kadan?”

She took a shaky breath and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck.  "I needed that,” she whispered.

“To be brought down a peg?  Yeah, you did,” he said, a half smile coming to his face.

She sneered at him, flinching when his finger traced over her lower lip.  He frowned and inspected her before kissing her forehead and leaving the bed to rummage through their packs.

He returned with a jar of ointment, which he dabbed gently on self-inflicted bite wound.  Then his fingers made quick work of removing her jacket.  He grimaced.  “I broke two clasps, Kadan.”

She shook her head.  “Way to go, tough guy.”  Her eyes moved to his pants, still tangled halfway down his legs.  “Did you have trouble with your laces today too?”

He smirked and made a twirling motion with his fingers.  “Never you mind.  Let’s fix you up,” he murmured.

His hands guided her lie face down.  He tugged her boots free and removed her pants before he began a long, sweeping massage of her entire body.  The cold air was negated by the heat of his skin against hers.  Her eyes drifted shut and she dozed off.

Sometime later, she became aware of him shifting them both into a more comfortable position and pulling up the heavy covers.  She rolled to face him and traced a hand over his jaw.  “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“S’okay, Kadan.  I’m used to your little tantrums,” he said softly, pulling her tight to his chest.

She frowned.  “Do I lose my temper that much?”

He smirked.  “No.  But when you do…”  He pantomimed an explosion along with sound effects.

Gina kissed him on the nose.  “Well, thank you for tolerating me.  I guess.”

Bull dragged her back for a deep kiss that made her toes curl.  “Don't worry, Kadan.  You more than make up for it with enthusiasm and willingness to experiment in bed.”

She glared at him and started to tickle his ribs.  He laughed and squirmed before retaliating, which almost immediately devolved into a much more intimate wrestling match.

They declared it a draw, though Gina knew she was the winner as she drifted off in the arms of the most patient and wonderful person she’d ever known.

***

Bull watched her sleeping.  His gut tightened with desire as he examined the marks he’d left on her pale skin.  What a little champ.  She still hadn’t broken and used their safe word.  Had he known, he’d have taken a lot more care to choose a good one.  Katoh.  He sneered at himself.  Might as well have told her to say tama for how meaningful their word was to her.

He kissed her shoulder and sighed.  She’d finally agreed to give her brother the chance to make things right between them.  It couldn’t have come at a worse time, seeing as they were attacking the Keep first thing in the morning.  But it was better than going into battle angry and distracted, he supposed.

Bull’s thoughts switched tracks.  He was worried about taking Jay into the fight.  The man was steady enough against the bandits they encountered, but he’d been less than rational at the sight of the undead marching their way.  He fought gamely, but by the end, he was a trembling mess.

They would definitely encounter Templars that had been twisted and deformed by red lyrium, among other abominations.  Bull had read the reports.  Word was there were giants in the fortress as well as demons.  It was going to be ugly, no doubt about it.  How would the man cope with this brand of enemy?

His eye drifted over Gina’s slim form, her back snugged against his chest and stealing all of his body heat.  She shifted and stretched, rolling to her back and giving a little snore.  He couldn’t resist tracing a finger lightly around one little nipple, biting back a growl when the tip hardened almost instantly under his fingertip.

It was then that he realized she was watching him, her eyes glinting in the darkness of their tent.  Wordlessly, she grabbed his hand and placed it over the breast, pressing him there tightly.

He took the hint.

The next morning they ate breakfast in the tent, her appetite finally back to normal.  The furrow between her brows had eased significantly.  Bull stole a bite of her sausage.  “Excuse you, that was mine,” she admonished, flicking his ear.

He grinned.  “It would’ve wound up on my plate eventually anyway.”

“Uh huh,” she muttered.  “You ready for this fight?”

He shrugged.  “Another day, another batch of assholes to kill.  I’ll be happy to head home afterward.”

“Me too,” she said, leaning against his arm.

Bull kissed the top of her head.  “You ready?”

“How bad could it be?” she said, giving him a flippant little smile.

He shook his head.  “It’s gonna be a hard one.  The Templars are good fighters, and a lot of them are holed up here.”

She nodded.  “And the red lyrium.”

“You haven’t fought any of those assholes hopped up on red lyrium yet, have you?”  She shook her head.  He frowned.  “They are scary strong.  And violent.  I’ve never seen anyone get so violent.”

She swallowed hard and set her plate on her lap.  “That’s saying something.”

He nodded.  “Be careful out there, Kadan.”

“I’m always careful.”

He snorted and stabbed another slice of sausage.  “You’re as careful as Sera is genteel.”

They finished their breakfast and joined the group outside, their collective breath steaming in the air.  Dorian was shivering violently and scowling.  Bull pulled the sides of his heavy cloak more tightly around his front and smirked at the Mage.  “What’s the matter, Mage Boy?  Not enough slaves around to rub your chilly little footsies?”

“My footsies are freezing, thank you.”

Varric smirked.  “Maybe if you didn’t have one bare arm you’d be warmer, Sparkler.”

“What, and lose my fashionable edge?  Perish the thought,” muttered Dorian.

Bull shook his head and turned to see Cullen and Cassandra marching their way.  The General looked harried, even more so than usual.  Bull frowned.  “What’s going on?”

“I just received word that a pack of Shades are en route to attack Sahrnia **.** Michel has been forced to retreat with his troops to defend the town.”

“So we’re going in blind?” said Bull, a knot of dread building in his stomach.

“As good as,” said the General, rubbing a hand through his hair.  “Not only that, our numbers aren’t nearly as strong as they should be.”

Gina frowned.  “Can we wait for Michel to return?”

Cassandra shook his head.  “We’re too close.  If we delay any longer, they will mount an offensive attack.”  

Cullen blew out a sharp breath.  “We’re in no shape to defend against an army of kittens, let alone Red Templars.”

Bull cursed.  “Do we have anything to work from?”

Cullen pointed to a flag high on the ramparts.  “That’s where you’re headed.”  He lifted his hands to the side helplessly.  “And that’s all I know.  Michel was to have guided us through the place and assist in the fight, but he's already halfway down the mountain.”

Gina crossed her arms tightly.  “So what are we going to do?”

Bull glanced at Cullen.  The General shrugged.  “We could fall back and regroup.”

Cassandra shook her head.  “We’ve wasted too many resources to get this far.  The Templars will only get stronger with more time.”

Bull nodded.  “I agree with the Seeker.  We fall back now, they’ll just take it as a sign of weakness.”

Cullen scowled and nodded.  “Alright.  We make our move as planned.”

Gina and Cassandra marched off to alert the Chargers, while Bull made his way back to the group to tell them of Michel’s change in plans.  He slapped Jay on the back, and the man lurched three feet away, giving him a wide-eyed look.  Bull lifted his hands.  “Easy, friend.”

Jay swallowed and fidgeted with a small brass knickknack.  Bull frowned.  “You don’t have to go into this fight, Jay.”

The man snorted.  “Yeah, like Gina would respect that.”

“She’d respect you being safe.  If I could convince her to stay here with Cullen I would,” Bull said.

Jay shook his head.  “I’ll be fine.”

Bull bit back a retort.  He’d just have to keep an eye out for the guy.  He spoke to the group.

As expected, they shrugged it off.  “So we kill everything that moves,” said Blackwall, flipping a knife idly.  “Been there, done that.”

They began making their way to the muster point.  Gina pressed into his side, her fingers trembling in anticipation.  He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “You know how much I love you, right?”

She nodded and pulled his face to hers.  “Almost as much as I love you,” she whispered, tracing her fingers over his cheekbones.

He rested his forehead against hers.  “Don’t forget to be careful, Kadan.  Seriously.”

She kissed his lips.  “You too, tough guy.”

He turned his eye to the imposing fortress.  "Let's go evict these assholes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know it's not technically one of the 'big battles', but Ishmael deserved a little more time IMO. He's sassy. I like sassy.)


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suledin Keep - Part Two

They marched toward the fortress, Gina’s pulse starting to race with adrenaline.  Cole was at Bull’s side, his eyes glancing between her and the Qunari.  Finally he tugged Bull’s arm and said, “She almost said it last night.”

Bull frowned.  “What are we talking about now, kid?”

“Katoh.  She almost said it.”

Bull choked and coughed.  Krem thumped him heartily on the back, clearly delighted at seeing the cheeky giant caught flat-footed for once.  Cole, oblivious, continued.  “She tasted it in her mouth, sweet release a breath away, tongue tying it like you tied her.  But she didn’t.  For you.”

Gina felt heat flourishing across her face.  “It means more when you _don’t_ say it,” she said quietly.

Cole looked confused.  “But he would’ve stopped, would’ve made the hurt go away.”

She met Bull’s eye.  “He did anyway.”  A slow smile spread across his rugged face.

Dorian cleared his throat and tilted his head at Jeremy meaningfully.  “Maybe this isn’t the best audience for this conversation.”

Jeremy shrugged.  “What conversation?  I’m not even listening.”  The ruddy colouring in his cheeks proved him a liar, but she had to admire his self-restraint.

Bull wrapped an arm around Cole’s shoulders.  “We’re consenting adults.  There’s nothing wrong with what we choose to do in bed.”

“Not just in bed,” said Cole, his tone earnest.  “Sometimes it’s up against the wall.  And once on the war table.”

A tingle swept through her at the memory of that particular encounter.  Bull’s face contorted and his cheeks went scarlet. 

Sera snorted with laughter.  “Hope he took you right up the Dales,” she said, elbowing Gina.  Krem guffawed, bending at the waist.

Blackwall smirked.  "I look forward to giving Cullen the good news."

Bull growled.  “Okay kid, enough.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Jeremy, sweeping past them.

Cole frowned.  “Oh.  Sorry.”

They walked in silence for a moment before Cassandra sighed heavily.  “I cannot wait to get back to Skyhold.”

“I thought you liked being out with the team, making the world right,” said Bull, making a grand gesture.

“I do enjoy fighting at everyone’s side,” she said.  “But I will also enjoy returning to the Keep and sinking slowly into a hot bath, sprinkled with rose petals.”

Bull scoffed.  “Oh that’s just wrong.”  He shook his head, a disapproving expression on his face.  “I mean, really, who has sex smelling like roses?”

Gina cleared her throat and lifted a finger.  “I’d be okay with that.”

“You got a line on those rose petals, Seeker?” he said in a stage whisper.

Cassandra laughed.  “I’ll see what I can do for you.”

Varric strolled past and made a whipping sound.  Bull sneered at him.  “Jokes on you.  I _like_ being whipped.”

Gina shook her head.  “Glad we’re getting our game faces on,” she muttered.

Bull’s arm slipped around her shoulders.  “I’ve always got my game face on.  See?”  He displayed a fierce glower, sticking his lower teeth out.

She giggled.  “You’re such a nerd.”

“What’s a nerd?”

***

Bull surged through the doors on Krem’s heels.  The Chargers were in fine form, stepping out quick and sharp.  “You’ve been busting their asses damn well in my stead, Krem de la crème!”

“I think they miss you more every day,” said Krem, a pleased grin coming to his face.

A group of Red Templars burst out from behind a wall, cutting short any response Bull might have made.  He leapt straight into the fray, shouting insults and drawing the bulk of the fight his way.  Krem moved faster than he ever could, ducking and hacking at the heavily armed soldiers.  Three were down faster than Bull could say ‘ _Ashkost say hissra!_ ’

He hammered his axe down, caving in a man’s helmet and, presumably, his skull.  The soldier hit the ground like a rock and twitched once.  Bull was already moving forward, driving his shoulder into another big knight, knocking him to the ground and crushing his throat with his boot heel before swinging the axe almost clean through a smaller man.

Spinning a circle, he caught sight of Gina across the open courtyard.  She unleashed a wave of energy, knocking several Templars to the ground.  It weirded him out to see that the energy left their friends untouched.  She tried explaining it to him once, but he kissed her silent.  It was enough to know that she could kick some ass and defend herself.

A shriek of inhuman fury echoed through the place.  Bull saw one of the infected Templars rushing her.  She spun and froze in shock at the sight.  The thing howled again and shuffled faster than Bull thought possible.  Without thinking, he jerked a knife free and threw it with all his might.

It landed in its neck, staggering but not dropping it.  Bull cursed and raced their way, pouring on the speed and praying it would be fast enough.  Before he got halfway there, she snapped out of her terror and dodged a swinging arm.  Her foot lashed high and hard, driving the knife clean through its neck.  As he reached them, it gave a ragged moan and flopped to its face.

She was breathing hard.  He gripped her arm.  “You good now?”

Her brows snapped together.  “Absolutely.  Thank you.”

He kissed her fiercely, wishing with all his might that they could be anywhere else in the world at that moment.  But another wave of soldiers showed up, forcing him to abandon her again.

These people were seriously pissing him off.

With three broad spinning steps, he mowed through the group.  The last two fought ferociously, and one managed to land a slicing blow against his arm. Rage flowed through his veins.  He grabbed the soldier by the front of his armour and repeatedly punched as hard as he could into the faceplate of the man’s helmet.  It wasn’t until gore began squeezing out of the slots that he stopped himself, dropping the limp form in a heap.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jay.  The man was staring at him in clear horror.  Bull bit back a curse and tried to rein the shaking fury.

“We’ve taken the outer ramparts!” Cassandra called, her voice high with excitement.  “Move forward!”

***

Flames erupted from the end of Dalish’s staff, and a fireball launched into the next group of Templars.  Three fell to the ground, shrieking in agony.  Dorian crowed and lifted a fist.  “That’s my girl!”  Then he added his own spurt of flames, taking out two of the soldiers entirely.

Gina clapped the elf on the back as they hustled forward.  “Nice work, Mage!”

Dalish grinned, even as she turned pink.  “I can’t wait until I’m ready to turn people into blocks of ice!”

They surged through the next archway.  Jeremy was suddenly at Gina’s side, eyes wide with panic and knuckles white on the grip of his sword.  “What the hell have they done to these people?” he said in a tight voice.

Gina regretted that they hadn’t had time to talk, but there wasn’t time to be precious about anything.  “It doesn’t matter,” she said.  “We just need to stop them.” 

He nodded, his face flickering with tension.  An echoing growl caught her ears and she stared in shock at a giant lumbered from behind the next archway.  It saw them and roared.

Bull swept an arm to the side.  “Sera, Varric!  Keep that asshole busy! The rest of you ignore it!  We need to get rid of its guards!”

Bolts and arrows filled the air, along with Sera’s colourful cursing.  They landed with stunning accuracy on the beast, making it bat at the air and shriek in pain.  A wave of soldiers rushed from behind it, forcing Gina to focus on the battle at hand. 

She let loose with a hard blast of energy and ran forward, plunging a knife deep between the plates of one of the soldiers and ripping it loose.  He shrieked in agony and fell away from her.  Krem landed a heavy blow on his face and silenced his cries.

The last soldier fell to Blackwall, and they turned to face the giant, who now looked like an enormous pincushion.  Bull waved them behind him.  “Form up.  Three legs.  Cassandra, you take Sera, Grim, and Dorian and hit it from behind.  Blackwall, you get Varric, Rocky, and Skinner.  Take out its left leg.  The rest of us are going after its other leg!”

They quickly formed their groups and rushed around the giant, and began the three-pronged attack.  It bellowed and leapt high, landing hard where Blackwall’s group was mustering.  They tumbled away.  Bull shouted a curse and ran forward, chopping at the beast’s ankle like it was a tree.  The blow was enough to send it off-balance.

Gina saw it totter to the side, lifting its foot.  Before she could think too much, she snatched up a fallen sword and ran to where the foot was descending.  She angled the blade up and drove the point into the heel with all her might.  She barely made the dive out of the way before it struck ground, wailing in pain and toppling.

Varric planted three bolts between its eyes, and its cries turned dull and monotone.  Cassandra finished the job, jamming her sword to the hilt in the back of its neck.

Gina felt herself being hauled to her feet.  “We need to discuss the definition of careful,” said Bull, his tone filled with exasperation as he checked her for damage.

She sneered.  “You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it.”

He smirked.  “You know me so well, Kadan.”

The group formed a circle, panting almost in unison.  Rocky was sporting a bloody nose, Cassandra’s eye was blossoming into a glorious shiner, and Bull’s arm was streaming dark blood.  “Anything serious?” asked the Seeker.

Varric smirked.  “I think my finger might be developing a callous.”

“Stop playing with your trigger so much,” said Sera, sniggering.

Bull laughed heartily.  Cassandra made a disgusted sound.  “I will take that as a no.”

***

Bull marched at Gina’s shoulder as they climbed the stairs into the fortress.  A few stragglers ran out, but he didn’t even bother lifting his axe.  Blackwall and Dorian ended them in three decisive moves and then cheered themselves on.

The outer wall of the fortress was sparsely populated.  The occasional soldier or horror lurched into view, but someone quickly ended them.  Bull took the time to catch his wind and relax his arms.  The cut on his bicep was burning fiercely.  Probably the asshole had treated his blade with some sort of poison.  Not enough to debilitate, luckily, but enough to be annoying as hell.

They passed into another open courtyard.  This one featured a massive cage.  Within it was a dead giant, the red spikes of lyrium piercing its body like ragged chunks of glass.  Great veins of it were marbling the ground around the creature, pulsing with an eerie red glow.

Varric made a revolted face and looked away.  “That shit creeps me out.  Whoever is cultivating it needs to stop.”

Jay stepped closer and tilted his head.  “Am I the only one who hears singing?”

Bull’s heart sped up a beat.  “Don’t listen to it,” he said, harsher than he intended.

The man jumped away from the cage like it was on fire.  “What is it?”

“Red lyrium,” said Dorian quietly.  “Likely the most dangerous substance in Thedas.”

Cole frowned.  “It’s not as angry here.”

Sera sighed.  “It’s crystal.  Crystal can’t have feelings.”

Solas shook his head.  “This is no ordinary crystal.”

The elf gave him an irritated glare.  “It’s still not alive.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” said Varric, his back turned to the stuff.  “Jay isn’t the only one hearing singing.”

“Then let’s move on,” said Gina grimly.

“Hear, hear,” muttered Bull.

Solas gave the crystal menace an odd look before he moved forward.  Bull decided he didn’t really want to know what the elf was thinking.

They climbed another set of stairs, and came to the upper battlements.  The black flag they’d been aiming for snapped in the wind not three hundred feet away.  Bull gritted his teeth at the sight greeting them.

A giant, four massive Templars that were barely human any more, and at least a dozen soldiers were standing in a large half ring.  Disconcertingly, not one flinched at the sight of their small platoon.

“Well, well.  Is this the band of heroes?  Or would the term murderers be more precise?  It’s so hard to tell these days.”

A small man in nobleman’s clothing stood in the middle of the courtyard.  Bull tightened his grip on his axe.  Cassandra stepped forward.  “Who are you?” 

He put a hand to his heart.  “You mean you don’t know?  Why, I’m somewhat offended that my reputation hasn’t preceded me.”  He gave a low bow.  “You may call me Imshael.”

“So what are you?”  Gina stepped to Cassandra’s side.  “Red Templar?  Venatori?”

Imshael smirked.  “Neither, pretty one.  I’m a Choice Spirit.”

“Also known as a demon,” said Solas drily.

“Choice Spirit,” repeated Imshael emphatically.

Gina waved a hand.  “Call yourself Flower for all I care.  We’re here to stop you.”

Imshael raised a hand.  “Wait, wait, _wait._ ”  He lifted a brow and scanned his eyes over the group.  “Such violence.  Rather worrying, actually.”

Bull rolled his eye.  “A talky one,” he growled.  “I fucking hate the talky ones.”

The demon sneered at him.  “I've heard all about how you feel about demons,” he said.

Bull narrowed his eye. What the fuck did was _that_ supposed to mean?

Cassandra crossed her arms.  “We are waiting,” she said, impatience clear in her tone. 

He smiled, the effect on the face unnatural rather than comforting.  “As I am a _Choice Spirit_ ,” he glared at Solas, “I am here to offer you a choice.  Not everything has to end in a bloodbath.”

Gina narrowed her eyes.  “What kind of choice?”

“Oh, you know. Money, power, virgins.”  He waved a hand dismissively.  “The usual. You pick one and we both walk away without fighting.”

“So you expect me to believe you’ll just give us something with no strings attached?” she said, arching a brow.

Imshael chortled.  “Oh my darling girl.  I never said it was a string-free choice.”

Gina lifted her chin.  “Then it isn’t really a choice.  So I suppose you’re just another run-of-the-mill demon, aren’t you?”

The humour vanished in the blink of an eye.  “Are you rejecting my offer?”

Green light rippled down her arm.  “Well, at least you’re not as dumb as you look.”

A growl rumbled from the man, a much bigger growl than his size would suggest.  Bull tightened his grip on the axe as the demon roared and ripped free of the small man’s form.  Huge and towering, it shrieked in Gina’s face before laughing darkly.  “Kill them all,” it rasped.

The previously frozen army burst into action with cries of rage.  The Inquisition group matched their cries and flew forward into pandemonium.

Bull’s axe was soaked with blood as he plunged through the Red Templars.  He lost sight of Gina for a heart stopping moment, but then a wall of green light washed forward and flattened several soldiers.  He hacked and shoved in her direction, trying to get to her and protect her back as she tried to confront the massive demon, but there were too many.

He howled in frustration and spun a hard circle, crashing the head of his axe through another line of soldiers.  As he came out of the tight turn, he saw the giant plowing through the battle.  To his dismay, Jay was directly in its path, sword dangling in a loose grip and unmoving as the behemoth got closer. Fear had him frozen stiff.

Bull shouted and ran to him, driving his shoulder into the man's side just in time to take an unimaginably hard hit in the chest.  It sent him tumbling through the air like a rag doll.  He collided with a crunch against a massive column and smashed to the ground, stunned and unable to catch his wind.

He couldn’t move.  Massive legs filled his vision, and true panic swarmed through his body as he was suddenly lifted by the back of his neck and dangled in the air.  He would’ve screeched in agony if his lungs had enough air.

Imshael had him in his clutches, and he was laughing.  Bull kicked weakly, black spots dancing in his vision.  The demon looked him in the eye and said softly, "That’s it?  That’s the best the Inquisition can do?”

His own words from Adamant.  Everything went cold and still.  Gina’s voice reached his ears.  “Put him down!” she shrieked.

“Gladly,” whispered Imshael.  With a casual flick, the demon launched him high and hard. He slammed into another wall, his head exploding with pain like he’d never felt in his life.  The world went black before he hit the ground.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suledin Keep - Part Three

Gina screamed as Bull cracked against the wall and fell limply to the ground.  Imshael roared with laughter and turned on her.  “Such great might amounted to nothing against us.  What do you think you could possibly do, little one?”

He stepped toward her aggressively, forcing her to back away and put her full attention on him.  “I will kill you if it’s the last thing I do,” she said, her voice shaking with rage.

He leaned close and smirked.  “I’d like to see you try.”

In a sudden blur of motion, Dalish leapt on his back, stabbing viciously with the Demon Slayer.  Imshael whipped around, dislodging her and sending her rolling across the stone floor.  Before Gina could react, he leapt and caught the elf around the neck with his massive fist.  He stared at Gina as he squeezed.

The elf’s eyes bulged, then Gina heard the bones crunch and shatter.  Dalish twitched and fell limp, her eyes going dull and lifeless.  Gina couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

Imshael tossed the body aside like litter.  “I will end every life in this courtyard before I kill you.  My friend Corypheus wants you to understand his true might before you die, and I am more than happy to accommodate him.”

Bile rose in her throat.  Her heart was pounding in her ears, a deep echoing sense of grief and terror gripping her tightly.  How the hell would she beat this guy?  Their old stand-by hadn’t even phased him.  The pink blade lay on the ground beside Dalish’s body.

She turned back to him.  A cocky smirk was spreading across his face.  “I think I’ll take out that pretty brother of yours next.”

He flinched toward her, and she snapped a hard lash of energy at his face.  It staggered him back a step, but he merely chuckled and clapped.  “Oh, the kitten _does_ have claws.  How delightful!”

“All this talk,” she snapped, fighting to keep the tears at bay.  “Makes me think you have nothing to back it up.”

A burst of energy shot out from him, smacking into her and sending her sprawling to the ground.  Her hip took the brunt of the damage.  She struggled to her feet, and then Jeremy was there, jerking her upright.  She cried out in pain, gripping him tightly.

“Here he is. How convenient,” said Imshael silkily.  His arm darted out and snatched up Jeremy, who shouted and hacked ineffectively with his sword.  The demon tightened his grip and the shouts turned to squalls of desperation.

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” she snarled, concentrating hard on the monster’s arm and lashing out again.  The band of energy wrapped sharply, and she jolted it back with all her might.

Imshael shouted as he flew thirty feet, losing Jeremy along the way.  Gina hobbled after the brute, feeling the energy wrapping itself around her body.  “I am going to end you, just like I am going to end your friend.”

He surged to his feet and rushed her, howling in fury.  She sent a wall of the energy, knocking him back several steps.

The bravado was long gone. “You little bitch!”

“That’s Queen Bitch to you,” she said icily.

He spat his energy at her, but she batted it aside, shuffling forward determinedly.  “I only wish Corypheus was here to see me wipe the floor with you,” she said.

His arm shot out.  She wasn’t agile enough to dodge, and found herself airborne.  Before she crashed to the ground, warm energy enveloped her and slowed her descent.  She turned to see Solas, his arm outstretched and lowering her to the ground.  As her feet touched, he sent daggers of ice at the demon.

Imshael howled in rage and sent a blast of energy at the Mage.  It struck and Solas stiffened before collapsing face down. 

“Solas!  No!”  She fell to her knees beside him and checked his pulse.  It was there, strong and steady.  He was out cold, but he was alive. 

Cries of fear caught her ears.  She looked around, and saw as Cassandra’s were legs swept out from under her, Krem fighting desperately to shove back the advancing soldiers.  Varric and Sera were pinned on a high wall, the giant swinging at them.  Bull was still in a heap, Stitches and Dorian crouched over him while Cole and Blackwall fended off more attackers.

Fury swelled through her body, her heart hammering so hard it made her entire body pulsate.  “Enough of this bullshit,” she growled, lurching to her feet.  And then she put her entire will into the energy, drawing on all the love she felt for these people for strength. 

Everything went white hot and power began to rush away from her, pulsing bright and terrible.  As the wave eased, she felt herself yelling at the top of her lungs. 

Imshael lay in a heap, his eyes widening as she stepped toward him.  She crouched low and said, “If you meet your friend in the Fade, make sure you pass on this message.”  She leaned close and said, “I am coming for him.  Heaven help him when I get there.”

Before he could respond, the anchor exploded with another massive surge of power that raced away from her in a ring, obliterating any enemies that remained alive.

The demon’s body was a charred husk when the energy finally abated.  Gina turned a slow circle and saw her friends slowing rising to their feet, staring at her in shock.  She looked down and found the stone floor scorched black, save a spot under her feet.

There was no time to think about it.  She spun and staggered for Bull, crying out when her knee gave way.  Her brother raced over, his brow streaming blood.  He scooped her up and ran them across the courtyard.

She dropped to Bull’s side, and clutched a hand to her mouth in horror.  A horn had been snapped off right at the base.  Blood still drooled out of the centre of it, pooling underneath his head.  His face was swollen and distended, livid bruising covering most of it.  Dorian and Stitches were frantically working on him.  “There’s no pulse,” cried the Mage.

Jeremy shoved Stitches aside and planted his ear on the Qunari’s chest.  Then he grabbed Dorian’s hand and slapped it down where his ear had been.  “You need to shock his heart,” he said briskly.

“You want me to what?” said Dorian, staring in horror.

Stitches shook his head.  “He’s crazy!”

Gina cut a hand through the air.  “No, he’s right!”

The two looked at her like she’d sprouted a second head.  “Do it!” she screamed at Dorian, her voice crackling.

The Mage flinched like she’d slapped him, but returned his hand to the broad chest.  “No one else touch him,” barked Jeremy, lifting both hands to the side.

Gina jerked her hands away, and electricity poured from Dorian’s hand.  Bull stiffened and arched before falling limp.  Jeremy checked his heart, and snapped, “Again!”

Dorian shot a look at Gina, but did as told.  This time the Qunari jerked and began breathing, ragged and gurgling.  Stitches gasped and pushed Jeremy out of the way.  After checking Bull’s vitals, he stared at Jeremy.  “What the hell did you do?”

Gina waved a hand.  “Later.  He’s still broken.”

Dorian pressed both hands to Bull’s chest and intoned something she didn’t understand.  Blue light swept over the Qunari.  The ragged breaths began to steady and sound almost normal.  Dorian sagged and took a heavy breath.  “That’s all I can do for now,” he said, rubbing trembling fingers over his face.

Jeremy shook his head.  “We need to address this head wound.”

Gina sought Solas with her eyes.  The elf was limping over to them, supported by Grim.  He dropped to his knees when he reached them.  “I don’t have the necessary skill to heal him,” he said.  “The best I can do is to keep him asleep until the camp healers arrive.”

Jeremy lifted Bull’s eyelid and scowled.  “They need to hurry.”

Solas touched Bull’s forehead lightly and murmured something.  Bull’s face twitched and fell slack, his breath slowing.  Gina felt tears pouring down her face as she sat at her love’s side, afraid to touch him.

“Come on, tough guy.  Come back to me,” she whispered.

***

Stitches and the healers surrounded Bull’s bed, poking and prodding the unconscious man.  The healers were tentative with him, their eyes darting from him to Gina and filling with worry.  It was enough to make her cry in frustration.  Finally she left them alone with the Qunari, hoping that her absence would eliminate some of their consternation.

A squad of soldiers gave her strange looks and took a long path around her.  Everyone had been looking at her funny.  Not that she blamed them.  The charred stone floor spoke volumes about the power she’d unleashed against their enemies.  Clean patches existed where her friends and allies had stood.  It was a miracle she hadn’t killed everyone in the courtyard.

Which was probably why they were all giving her a wide berth.

Stitches exited the tent.  “Ser,” he said, hesitantly.  “We need to talk about the Chief's health.”

Gina nodded.  “Please.  What’s going on?”

He shifted from foot to foot, his eyes not meeting hers.  “We’ve dressed his wounds and applied some ointments, but the damage is extensive.  I’ve been treating him for years, and this is as bad as I’ve ever seen him.  I worried that we may be out of our league today.”

Gina dragged a hand over her face and battled back fresh tears.  “So what are we going to do?”

“We need to get him to Skyhold,” said the man, shrugging helplessly.  “The surgeon there has worked on Qunari before.  She would be of great assistance.”

“We’re at least two weeks away from Skyhold,” said Gina, her stomach sinking.  “What if there’s more internal damage?”

The Charger flinched.  “I do not know what else to offer.  All we can do is manage what we can see.”

Gina felt trembles of grief and exhaustion running through her body.  “Can I go to him yet?”

He nodded.  “He’s sleeping still.  Likely the effect of the elf’s magic.  I’ll leave you two alone for a couple hours, but call me if anything changes.  I mean, he twitches, you come get me.”

Gina nodded and entered the tent, sinking into a rickety chair at Bull’s side.  The healers had bandaged his horn, the white gauze contrasting sharply with his bronze skin.  His face was still puffy, though much of the swelling had already gone down.

Outside of the head injuries, he had a broken arm, three broken fingers, a broken sternum, five cracked ribs, likely a cracked pelvis, and patches of bruising that covered most of his back and stomach.  It was amazing that they’d even gotten his heart beating properly again.

She had no idea what they were going to do.  Apparently Dorian was tapped out of magic.  How long that would last was uncertain, as he had never run out of the ability to perform any type of magic in the past.  He’d, of course, been apologetic as he explained it.

“You saved his life,” she told him.  “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Actually, that was your brother,” said Dorian quietly.

Gina swallowed hard and laid her hand on Bull’s forearm.  It was one of very few bruise free spots on his body.  She was trying very hard not to cry, but tears leaked out anyway.  Dalish had died trying to save her.  The unstoppable Iron Bull was lying broken and battered.  Skinner had lost a hand entirely.  Everyone else was wounded to some degree, including herself.

Everything had been going so well until it went so terribly, tragically wrong. 

A cough sounded at the door.  She looked to see Jeremy standing there, an anxious expression on his face.  “How’s he doing?”

The floodgates opened, and she began to weep.  Jeremy rushed to her and threw his arms around her.  She clung to him like a child, letting out all the grief and fear.  “I can’t live without him,” she wailed, barely able to manage the words through the choking sobs. 

He held her and stroked her back.  “You won’t have to,” he whispered fiercely.  “He’s strong.  He’ll fight this and get better.”

She wasn’t so sure.  Unless Dorian regained the energy he needed, they’d be waiting until Skyhold.  The thought of all the potential damage lurking under his skin made her stomach turn.

Finally the tears eased and she pulled away, scrubbing her face with her palms.  Jeremy inspected the bandages and sighed.  “This is my fault,” he muttered.

She stared at him.  “What do you mean?”

His eyes were filled with guilt.  “He got hit by that giant because of me.  Because I couldn’t get a grip and get out of its way.”

Gina shook her head.  “I froze earlier in the battle.  Everyone has that moment.  This was just shitty timing.”  She gripped his shoulder.  “He wouldn’t blame you, and I don’t either.”

Jeremy shook his head.  “I’m blaming myself more than enough for the three of us.”  He met her eyes.  “Ginny-bin, I am so sorry that I assumed he was some monster.  I don’t think I’ve ever been so wrong in my life.”

A quavering smile touched her lips.  “Normally I’d be thrilled to shove your nose in it.”  The smile faded.  “But not today.”

He frowned.  “I can’t believe he did that for me.  Of all people.”

“He’s the best person I’ve ever met,” she said quietly.  “He’d give you the shirt off his back.  If he owned one.”  The quip Bull should’ve been making made her eyes burn with tears again. 

Jeremy eventually left her alone with her Qunari.  His pulse remained stable and his breathing slow and even.  It lulled her into a half-doze as she waited for any sign of hope.

The sky was long dark when he twitched and groaned.  Gina was on her feet in a second.  “Easy, Bull,” she said, forcing her tone even and soothing.  “You’re okay, but you can’t move.”

His eye was glazed with pain and a whimper rattled from his chest.  She didn’t dare touch him.  Running steps filled her ears and Stitches and Solas burst inside the tent.  As they examined him, his eye never left her.

“He needs to rest more,” said Solas, touched his forehead lightly again.  Bull flinched away with a weak growl.

Gina shook her head.  “Easy tough guy.  You’re safe.  I’m safe.  Rest.”

His chest heaved but he didn’t protest as Solas intoned his spell again.  A moment later his eye fluttered closed and his body went limp.

Stitches changed the bandages on his horn and left them alone again.  Gina rested her cheek against his forearm and hummed his favourite lullaby.

***

The world was fuzzy and painful.  Voices droned on, but he couldn’t understand any of them.  He didn’t know what was going on or where he was, but he knew something was drastically wrong.

A woman’s voice cut through the confusion, soft and firm at the same time.  It was so familiar but he couldn’t place it.  The thought frightened him, made him wonder what else was missing.  The rest of the voices faded away, and she remained, humming the tune to an old song his Tama had sung to him as a child.

Cool fingers touched his forehead, and he wanted to scream, to thrash away. But warm fingers curled around his, steadying him. A tingle washed across his body. He fought the drag of sleep, but it was relentless.

The smell of summer and sun filled his nostrils as he drifted into the fog again.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath - and a nice long one!!

Gina watched Fuzzy walking rider-less beside the wagon ferrying Bull to Skyhold.  The Chargers, Solas, and a small squadron of soldiers surrounded her and the wagon and they were travelling almost constantly.  The journey was still arduous, but it wasn’t going to take two weeks.

They were already more than halfway to the Keep.  No person or creature had interfered with their little caravan.  The mood Gina was in, it was probably lucky for them that they kept away.  The mark had begun to tingle almost constantly, the power writhing restlessly under her skin.  She tried not to think about it, preferring to focus all of her energy toward her Qunari.

Jeremy was at her side, watching her.  He’d been her shadow, forcing her to eat and drink.  He’d barely slept throughout the journey, and neither had she.  Any time she spent out of the saddle was at Bull’s side, watching him rest and worrying about his health.

No one had any idea how much brain function he still retained, if any.  At most, he’d groaned in pain, his eye roving restlessly in the few minutes he was awake.  Stitches and Solas were quick to put him back into the deep, unnatural sleep.  Gina hummed his lullaby and told him stories while he rested, not sure if he could hear her.  Not that it mattered if he could.  She needed to talk to him, needed to have that contact with him.

Hope was the only thing keeping her upright.

***

The world started to clarify as he lay, the fog slowly drifting away.  He forced his eye to open, and winced at the bright light flooding the room.

Gentle hands were touching his shoulder.  “Just take it slow, tough guy.”

He turned his head slowly, and saw the prettiest woman he’d ever seen in his life.  Her eyes were brilliant green, and filled with worry.

“Where am I?” he asked, his voice rusty and coarse.

“Skyhold,” she said.

It was the voice that had been soothing his dreams.  Painfully familiar, but just out of reach.  He furrowed his brow.  “Where?”

“Skyhold.  Home of the Inquisition,” she said, her voice taking an edge.

“What?  The Inquisition is in Haven,” he said, confusion swarming and making his head pound viciously.

Her fingers twitched and her face went pale.  “What’s the last thing you remember?”

He made to rub his face, but found his arm entombed in plaster and locked straight.  Panic began to build.  “What happened?”

“You were hurt in battle.  We almost lost you,” she said, her voice starting to tremble.

Bull looked at her, and saw the alarm in his heart mirrored in her eyes.  “We were in Haven.  The Red Templars were coming.”

Her hands went to her face, and she began to breathe hard, her face going even paler.  The panic escalated to outright terror.  “What’s going on?” he rasped.

She heaved to her feet and staggered to the door.  “Stitches!” she screamed.

***

Gina stood and stared straight ahead in shock as Stitches and the surgeon evaluated Bull.  Her heart was numb.  There he sat, not ten feet away.  Alive, and relatively well, considering all of the massive damage he’d taken.

If you didn’t count the fact that he couldn’t remember anything past Haven.  In his mind, Haven was still standing, and last night he’d been at the Singing Maiden making fun of Sera for believing in Andraste but refusing to go to Chantry.

What the fuck were they going to do?  He had no idea about leaving the Qun.  About the possession of the Inquisitor, the betrayal of the Wardens, or the near coup at Halamshiral.

About her.

Her stomach rebelled and she bolted out of the room, throwing up violently.  Hands gripped her shoulders, supporting her as she began to hyperventilate.  “Get me away from here,” she sobbed, not wanting Bull to hear. He had enough to deal with without listening to her losing her mind.

Whoever it was guided her through a series of halls and into the Charger’s quarters.  She hit her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs, desperate to go back in time and change everything.  To make them wait before attacking that fortress.  She’d give anything.  Everything.

A hoarse sobbing intruded in her moment of self-pity.  She turned and saw that it was Grim, his face streaked with almost as many tears as hers.  The shock of seeing the stoic boy trembling and weeping brought her back to cruel reality.  Hers was not the only suffering.  He’d not only lost a dear friend and compatriot, his boss was seriously hurt, maybe even irreparably.  Everything he knew or cared about was in upheaval.

Gina pulled him into her arms and held him tightly as they cried together.

***

Bull sat up carefully, biting back a yelp of pain as he moved wrong and strained his arm.  He hadn’t been cleared to get out of bed, but he didn’t care.  No one was giving him answers, so he was going to go find them.

One of the healers, a slight elven woman, came to the door as he eased to his feet, swaying weakly.  “Ser, you must rest,” she said, her forehead wrinkling in trepidation.

He snarled and she backed away with a little squeak before turning and rushing out of the room.  Bull tried to take a step and came crashing to the ground.  He shouted in agony.

“How’d that work for you?”  It was Stitches, standing with his arms crossed and glaring down at him.

“Fuck off,” Bull snapped, hating that he wheezed immediately afterward.

The doctor ignored his shitty attitude and helped him get to his feet before shoving him back into the bed.  “You need to recover.  Another day or two at most,” said the man.  “Just wait it out and you can go wherever you want.  And you might actually make it there.”

Bull sighed and lay back, glowering at the ceiling.  Stitches checked his bandages and left him alone with his thoughts.

His horn was gone.  It hurt like a bitch, and made him feel lopsided.  Back home they would've taken the other horn while he was still out. Saved him the agony of doing it later. At least then he wouldn't be so off-balance.

Bull squeezed his eye shut and tried to calm his racing pulse. These people didn't know the proper customs and treatments. Probably didn't want him to be angry at them for the deed. But the damn things would grow back. Crooked, probably.

He pushed himself to think about something else, to try and remember something. They were running to the trebuchets, the scene chaotic. Then a dragon flew overhead, and then…nothing. A white wall of nothing until he woke to the beautiful green eyes gazing at him with such concern.

The woman hadn’t been back since bolting away.  His eye glanced at the tiny stand beside the bed, thinking about the dragon claw laying in the top drawer.  It matched the one he’d seen glinting at her throat.

A sick feeling swept through his gut.  They shared a claw, a rare symbol of unity in his culture.  Did it mean the same between them?  How could he have forgotten something so life-changing?

If it wasn't for her and the missing horn, he'd have thought it was a terrible prank, pulled on him after a night of drinking too much. But the look on her face when he hadn't remembered her was etched in his mind. You couldn't fake devastation like that.

He wanted to know what else was missing. Krem and Cassandra had both visited him regularly, but neither gave him a direct answer to any question.   His fist tightened, the ache in his fingers going bright and sharp.

A tentative knock sounded at the door.  The last thing he wanted was another visitor to sit and pretend not to gaze at his missing horn in horror. He suspected that no one wanted him left alone for long, worried that he was going to crack from the results of his injuries.

Apparently everyone seemed to think he was in need of a babysitter these days, which only served to heighten his frustration. He wasn't a child and he wanted answers. Real answers.

He sighed heavily and called for whoever it was to enter. Maybe it was Krem with his latest orders from home. They were long overdue. Well, probably they were. He had no concept of time at the moment.

The door opened and the woman stood there.  He began to sit up, but she raised a palm.  “You can lie back.”

He grunted and continued rising.  “I’m good.”

She stepped closer, her hands twisting together.  Her eyes were ringed with dark circles and she looked as though she hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in days.

“May I sit?”

He nodded as he swung his legs to the side of the bed, careful to keep the sheets in place over his lap.  She sat in the rickety looking chair and stared at the ground for a long moment before raising her eyes to meet his.  “I’m sorry I haven’t been back sooner.”

Bull shrugged and winced at the tension in his muscles.  “It's fine.”

Her shoulders rounded forward. “It's not fine. You wouldn't have abandoned me, no matter how hard it was for you. I owe you at least the same.”

He stared at her, hoping beyond reason that memories would start to flash in his mind. But nothing came. The beautiful woman who smelled like hope and happiness sparked nothing in his brain.

He growled, clenching his teeth so tight that they hurt. She frowned and started to stand. “If I'm upsetting you I'll go…”

“No!” He realized he was shouting when she flinched again. “Please. Stay,” he said, more quietly.

Her eyes softened and she returned to the chair. “How are you feeling? Aside from the obvious, of course.”

The cast holding his arm was long gone. He could mostly breathe normally again. But he was still bone weak from the extended sleep and prone to massive headaches that made him want to curl up and die.

“I'm okay,” he lied.

“Lie to your friends, don't lie to me,” she said, a certain sharpness to her voice.

“I don't even know who _you_ are,” he retorted, nonplussed at being so casually caught out.

“Virginia Tiffany Carter,” she said, dipping her head toward him. “But you can call me Gina.”

He cleared his throat. “What the hell kind of name is that?”

A sad smile came to her face. “It's a very long, terribly boring story. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But I suspect you have other questions you want answered first.”

Bull scoffed. “Yeah, like you'll actually answer them.”

“Of course I will. I couldn't lie to you if I wanted,” she said softly.

The pain behind those words gave him pause. This was hard for her. Probably beyond hard. “Why hasn't the Inquisitor come to see me?”

“Because she's dead.”

He blinked. “Nice one.  Want to try taking this seriously?”

She slowly shook her head. “The Iron Bull, a _lot_ has changed. You're going to have to trust me a little bit, because some of it is incredibly hard to believe without having been there.”

He swallowed hard. “Maybe you should start at the beginning.”

She did. Details poured forth, and if she didn't have a good answer, she promised to get him one. Bull felt himself warming to her, despite being leery initially.

“How do the advisors feel about you telling a Qunari spy all their dirty little secrets?”

Gina frowned and her eyes flashed with something he couldn't quite read. After a moment she cleared her throat and said, “You're not going to like this.”

A knot of dread wound itself in his stomach. “I'm waiting,” he said, his voice rougher than he liked.

Her arms wrapped around her thin frame and tightened. “Par Vollen has disavowed you.”

Everything went fuzzy and hot. “Say that again?”

Her face twisted into a grimace. “There was a mission on the Storm Coast. I don't know all the details, but you were there with another Ben-hassrath agent.  From what I understand, there was bad intelligence, and you were forced to choose the life of the Chargers over the success of the mission.”

He couldn't stop shaking. “So I'm Tal Vashoth?”

She nodded slowly. “I'm sorry, Bull. I really am.”

Bull stared at her, rage starting to boil under his skin. “You've all known this and no one bothered to fucking tell me? I've been lounging in here for a week!”

To her credit, she didn't cringe away in the face of his angry outburst. “You can blame me for that. The others mean well, but they don't know you well enough to understand how your mind works.  I should have come sooner.”

He could feel the threat of hyperventilation building. She leaned forward and gripped his knee tightly. “I really need you to listen to me right now.” His eye raised to hers. “You did not go crazy. You did not turn into a wild beast with no self-control.  You've been more devout in the year without the Qun than you were in ten years playing Tal Vashoth. I know you're upset and in shock right now, but I promise you things will continue to be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?”

She slid her thumb in a circle along the side of his knee. “Because you've already asked half a dozen people to tune you in if you put a toe out of line.”

He'd been watching her thumb moving against his skin, but at her quip, locked eyes with her. A tiny smile came to her face. “It was a joke. A terrible joke.”

His heart was still pounding, but seeing her ease with him, even in the face of his ill temper, made him feel a little bit better.

He blew out a shaky breath. “So what now?”

“Now you rest,” she said, rising to her feet. “If I'm welcome, I'll come back tomorrow.”

He stared at her, noting the tension flickering along her jaw.  “Even though this is painful for you?”

“It’s agonizing,” she said, a hollow note in her voice. “But I'll take seeing myself as a stranger in your eye to never seeing it again.”

His pulse thrummed. “Thank you for not treating me like I'm made of glass.”

Her fingers twitched toward him, but she clenched a tight fist and nodded briskly. “I never would, tough guy. Good night.”

He waved half-heartedly and she left the room. Bull sat for a long time, absorbing all the details she'd given him. He was Tal Vashoth. The Wardens were traitors. And Dalish was dead.

What the actual fuck.

***

Gina stared at the war table, but everything was starting to blur together. Someone touched her arm, making her jump.

“Easy,” said Cullen. “You look like you're ready to fall flat on your face.”

“Is that your way of telling me I look like shit, General?”

He didn't smile. “Gina, you sleep less than I do these days. That's not an accomplishment to be proud of.”

She scrubbed a hand over her face. “I want to find this asshole and end this.”

“I know, but you need to have strength to fight him when you do find him.” Cullen ran a hand through his hair. “You're not helping anyone if you collapse from exhaustion.”

Gina gave a long sigh. “Fine. I'll go try to get some sleep.”

“Try very hard,” he said softly, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“General, you know I hate it when you're logical, right?”

He laughed softly. “I'll make a point of acting like a fool in the future.”

“I look forward to it,” she said.  She kissed his cheek and left the war room.

Gina wandered the Great Hall, not truly seeing anything. It had been almost a month since they returned to Skyhold. Bull still hadn't remembered anything.

Upon Dorian’s return, the Mage had tried to help, but was unsuccessful. Bull outright refused to let Morrigan anywhere near his head, which Gina secretly agreed with. Vivienne had helped repair a poorly healed rib, but the amnesia remained stubborn.

Not even Cole had been able to help. “They are locked away in secret, no one can find them,” he said.

Gina had cried in private over that shattering pronouncement.

She passed the big fireplace and did a double take. Bull was sitting by the fire, fighting with his ankle brace. The sight of him still made her heart do flips. New scars she hadn't traced yet crossed his shoulder and neck.

The stub of his horn was mostly healed and starting to fill in. It would grow back, eventually. In the meantime, he'd asked Cullen to remove the other horn. “Gives me a damn neck ache,” he complained.

The General was still thinking about it, unsure if he could do such a thing. Asking Gina, she'd shrugged. “It's his body. If he wanted to lop off a finger, I wouldn't stop him.”

Gina suddenly realized that she'd been caught staring. Heat flooded her cheeks. “Sorry.”

He shrugged and returned to his tussle with the brace. “Couldn't sleep?”

She sat across from him. “That would imply that I've tried.”

His brow lifted. “The pretty General running you that ragged?”

She shook her head. “No. I just don't like sleeping.”

“Me either,” he muttered.

“Bad dreams?” she asked, seeing the tightness around his eyes.

He frowned. “How did…” He trailed off and sighed. “Sorry, dumb question.”  Bull cursed as his fingers slipped and the brace nearly clattered to the floor.

Gina reached out. “May I?”

He handed it over. “Stupid thing is stuck open.”

Gina felt a smile come to her lips as she began fussing with the brace. “There's a trick to it.”

Bull grunted. “What's that?”

She grinned. “Don't have hands the size of dinner plates.”

It took a second, but he laughed. “Real nice. Pick on the wounded guy.”

Gina laughed. “Kick ‘em while they're down, I always say.”

She found the stone catching on the mechanism but couldn't quite get a grip on it. She gestured for his hands and moved them and the brace into just the right position. Touching his skin made her stomach quiver, but she forced herself to focus on the brace.

“Almost...got it!” She held up the tiny pebble triumphantly and tossed it away. Before letting him close the brace, she dabbed in some oil. “How is your ankle, by the way?”

He shrugged. “Same as always.”

Gina scowled. “Ugh. Get your boot off. I've worked too hard to get it feeling almost okay to have it go back to making you miserable.”

He stared at her for a moment before obeying.  She shifted closer and inspected the joint, testing the range gently.  It was almost as though she’d never even touched it. “I have never met anyone so hard on their own body,” she muttered.

Bull was watching her quietly. “So...this is a thing you just do for me?”

Gina nodded as she pulled out liniment and began to knead it into the tendons. “Somebody's gotta take care of you. Otherwise you'll just fall apart.”

She gripped his toes and snugged the ball of his foot against her front.  “Breathe deep,” she instructed. As he did, she leaned into the joint, pushing it past its comfort zone. He snarled, but she shook her head. “Breathe. In and out,” she said, demonstrating.

It took a lot longer than normal, but finally the tendon eased and released. She finished massaging the rest of the foot and then pointed to the other. “Next.”

He lifted a brow. “Nothing wrong with this one.”

She nodded. “I know. This is your reward for putting up with me torturing the other one.”

Bull shook his head.  “Have I ever called you a Tamassran?”

Gina had to take a steadying breath. “Yes,” she said after a moment.

He watched her work liniment into the other foot. “So what's the next big plan?”

“Morrigan has some old artifact she wants to show me tomorrow.  Says that it'll help us find answers to defeating Corypheus.”

“Do you trust her?”

Gina frowned. “I still don't know what to make of her. She seems genuine enough, but every word she says is chosen too carefully. It feels like she always has her own agenda running in the background.”

Bull nodded. “Good observation.”

“I had a good teacher." 

A moment later, he cleared his throat. “You mean me?”

She nodded and released his foot. “I hope the ankle feels a little better.”

He nodded and flexed the foot slightly. “Thank you.”

Gina didn't want to leave, but couldn't think of a good reason to stay. She began rising to her feet. His hand touched hers lightly. “You don't have to go yet, do you?”

His face glowed in the firelight. She sank back down and shook her head. “Not yet.”

They sat in silence for a moment before he tipped his chin toward her. “Where did the claw come from?”

Automatically her fingers found it and gripped tightly. “From a dragon in Crestwood. You killed it.” His eye widened, but she lifted a hand. “But not before I kicked it in the teeth and rode it.”

“No way!”

“I have multiple witnesses,” she said. Then she made a grand gesture. “That's right. Bask in the glory.”

He laughed and leaned toward her. “Tell me all about it.”

***

Bull walked through the courtyard, his mind anywhere but on the journey. He'd been up until nearly dawn talking to Gina, and would've stayed talking longer if she hadn't yawned wide enough to make her jaw crack.

She was starting to relax around him somewhat, even though he'd caught several moments where she stopped herself from reaching to touch him.

His hands strayed inside his pocket, clutching at the claw he carried everywhere. He could see glimpses of why his former self had given her the other half of it.

Everyone still treated him carefully. Not her. She gave him the facts, cold and hard. And she poked fun at him, making him feel some tiny semblance of normal.

His neck was aching sharply in the aftermath of sitting upright for so long. He sighed and wondered when Cullen would make up his mind. It sounded like a crazy request, but he'd done it for friends in the past. Hack off the horn and let them both come back together. Why was that so hard to understand? Maybe he'd ask Cassandra next.

He rounded the corner and saw the woman herself, locked in an embrace with his Lieutenant. Bull averted his eye and hid the surprise on his face. Still hard to believe the woman was into Krem.  Even harder to believe that his Lieutenant managed to close the deal.

They parted and Krem flashed him a challenging smirk. “No smart ass remarks?”

Bull shrugged. “Just let me know if you need any pointers in the bedroom. I'd hate to find out you've been disappointing the Seeker.”

Both went scarlet and Bull passed by with the smuggest look he could muster. He still had it, even if none of them would lip back at him.

He put himself to work, beating the tar out of a few training dummies before Krem joined him and they began to spar. Bull hated how quickly he found himself fighting to catch his wind.  Krem watched him, worry building in his eyes.  Bull rolled his eye.  “I’m not going to wither and faint like some child.”

Krem frowned.  “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t need to.  Can we get back to hitting each other?”

The rebuke didn’t help.  The man was pulling all of his hits.  Bull cursed and smashed a fist into one of the dummies.  “If you’re not going to do this properly then why bother?”

Krem crossed his arms.  “I watched you die.  Forgive me if I have a hard time swinging a stick at your head right now.”

Bull growled.  “I survived.  But I’m going to die of boredom if someone doesn’t start hitting me like they fucking mean it!”

A throat cleared.  Cullen stood at the side of the ring, shrugging out of his heavy mantle.  “If you want to get beaten up, all you had to do is ask,” the man said mildly.

Bull stared at him.  The man hadn’t given him the time of day in Haven, but the look he was giving him now was bordering on friendly.  “You’re not worried about messing up your hair?”

Cullen smirked.  “I’m more worried about getting that shiny leather of yours dirty.”

Bull glanced down at his chest harness and scoffed.  “I had to occupy my hands somehow.”

The General shrugged and hefted a beefy training sword.  “Nice to see you up and about instead of lounging in bed, Qunari."

Bull sneered.  "Quit delaying, Templar."

Cullen swung the sword in a lazy figure-eight.  "You sure you're ready for this?"

Bull surged forward, smashing down with his own wooden sword.  The man was gone before he finished the swipe, batting him across the back hard enough to make him breathless.  The pain zinged through him, and a laugh began bubbling out of his lips.  “Finally!”

They slammed heavy hits into each other, the General a little bit lighter on his feet, but Bull clearly the better technician.  He spun away from a wild jab and lost his balance, catching a post before hitting the ground.  He shook his head and clutched at the aching spot on his neck.

Cullen was breathing hard.  “What?  The Iron Bull needs a break?”

He curled his lip.  “The Iron Bull has a fucking headache because a certain General is too much of a pussy to cut off a horn.”

“The General doesn’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.”

Bull scowled.  “I regret that I’m going to be awake for it.  Back home the first thing a healer would do is lose the other horn.  Have the set grow back together so you don’t lose your balance.  Especially on the guys with wide sets like mine.”

Cullen stared at him for a long moment.  “If you’ll have Stitches and Dorian present for the aftercare, then we can do it today.”

He straightened and rolled his neck.  “Whatever you say.  Let’s get back to smacking each other around.”

***

Gina stood next to Morrigan, staring at what looked like a mirror made of water.  “This is an Eluvian?”

Morrigan nodded.  “Yes.  An ancient Elven artifact.  I restored this one at great cost.”

“What does it do?”

A smirk crossed Morrigan’s face.  “A better question would be ‘where does it go’.”  With that, she strode forward and the mirror simply absorbed her.

Gina scowled.  “No, please, just walk away without explaining anything.”  Then she stepped forward tentatively, leading with her hand.  A sensation not unlike crossing through the Veil slipped over her skin.  She took a deep breath and finished crossing through.

Morrigan was standing and staring around a misty courtyard.  Dozens of the Eluvians stood, dark.  Gina walked a slow circle before turning back to the woman.  “What is this place?”

“If it had a name, it is long lost.  I call it the Crossroads.  A place where all of the Eluvians meet.”

Gina frowned.  “What’s on the other side of them?”

Morrigan shrugged.  “I have not been able to access very many of them.  As you can see, most lie dormant.  Some are open from this side, but most have been locked.” 

Gina stepped close to a darkened Eluvian and touched the surface tentatively.  Nothing happened.  “How can this help us?”

Morrigan stepped forward.  “Many years ago, I read a legend.  There is an Elven ruin in the Arbor Wilds, untouched.  An Eluvian stands there.  It proved far too dangerous to approach, so I turned my focus to finding the one I have now.”  She paced slowly.  “Corypheus has also learned of these ruins, and I fear that he may succeed where I have failed.”

“Why do we care about that?”

Morrigan waved an arm.  “This is not the Fade.  But it is very close.  Someone with the right amount of power would be able to shred the Veil here and destroy our world.”

A knot of dread filled Gina’s stomach.  “So we need to get there first.”

“I agree.  And soon.  You’ve made him quite desperate,” Morrigan said, sending an admiring glance her way.

“He’s still a step ahead of us.  We need to get a leg up on him once and for all,” said Gina.  “So, I can understand why Corypheus would want a thing like this.  Why do you?”

“I needed a place to hide from certain enemies.  The Eluvians offer many such places.”  A faraway look crossed her face and she stopped talking.

Gina glanced at the blank surface.  “Where else do they lead?”

“As I say, I have not accessed many.  But the ones I have been able to cross through lead to far reaching places.  Worlds I didn’t even recognize.  Perhaps one of them is yours.”

Ice shot through her veins.  “Did you say _my_ world?”

Morrigan shrugged.  “Doesn’t it make sense?  Your world is connected to the Fade, therefore the Eluvians are likely able to connect to them.”

She sank down on a low stone bench and ran trembling fingers through her hair.  “I could go home and come back?”

“Perhaps.  If we had the right key.”

“What kind of key?”

“I have power and knowledge.  So far that’s been enough.”

Gina stared at her.  “So what’s in this for you?  More knowledge?”

“I find learning to be addictive.”  Morrigan smiled.  “I suspect we’ll find a great deal of things to learn at these ruins.”

Gina rose to her feet.  “Let’s go see what the rest of the advisors think.”

***

Bull sat with a large mug of ale, wishing the stuff was more potent.  His head hurt fiercely, despite Dorian’s spell.  Probably it would hurt for another day or so.  At least he felt a lot more balanced, if a little strange without his horns.

Krem was staring at the table.  Bull sighed.  “Are you going to mope all night?”

The Lieutenant shrugged and drained his mug.  “I wasn’t trying to insult you today.”

“I know.  But we had this good thing going where you gave me shit and I dumped it right back on you.  I lost some memories and strength.  I don’t want to lose the way we work together too.”  Bull nudged him in the shoulder.  “And I really don’t want to sit and talk about feelings.  Unless you want to.”

A smirk crossed Krem’s face.  “Only if we have tea and crumpets at the same time.”

“Hey, let’s not drag crumpets into this.  That shit is delicious,” said Bull, feeling the tension drain from his shoulders.

The door to the tavern opened, and Gina came through, striding with purpose to the bar.  She leaned toward Cabot and made a request.  The man looked revolted, but plunked a small keg on the bar moments later.  Bull lifted a brow.  “What’s in there?”

Krem glanced and shuddered.  “Maraas-lok.”

Bull felt himself brighten.  “We have Maraas-lok here and you didn’t tell me?  Dick move, Krem-de-la-crème!”

He rose, ignoring and response the man might have made.  He crossed the room carefully, ducking under a beam before remembering he probably didn’t need to do that for a while.  He bit back a curse and reached the bar as she began slugging back a healthy dose of his favourite drink.

“Easy, sweetheart,” he said, taking a seat beside her and motioning for his own mug to be filled with the intense brew.

She swallowed, coughed a couple times and looked at him.  A second later, she gasped and choked, coughing fiercely as she stared at his now-hornless head.  “Sorry,” she sputtered.

He sighed.  “I’ve certainly had better receptions.”

She wiped her streaming eyes.  “I didn’t realize you were having that done today.”

Bull shrugged and took a long swallow of Maraas-lok, relishing the burn spreading through his chest and gut.  He coughed and sighed heavily.  “That’s the stuff.”

She was still staring.  He frowned.  “Like what you see?”

Her cheeks went pink.  “I dunno.  Maybe you should do a little spin for me.”

He laughed.  “Seriously?”

“Did I stutter?”  She smirked and twirled a finger. 

He stood and turned slowly, making sure to lower his head so she could see the damages.  Then he sat and took another drink.  “So?  What do you think?”

Gina took a drink and winced as she swallowed.  “I think it’s strange, but at least your head is still pretty proportionate.”

“Are you saying I have a big head?” he asked, a grin tugging at the sides of his mouth.

She grinned.  “I plead the fifth.”

He stared at her.  “The what?”

She waved a hand.  “Never mind.”  She finished her mug and motioned for another.

Bull lifted a brow.  “That’s going to kick you in the ass, sweetheart.”

Cabot set the mug down with a grimace.  She picked it up and drained half of it.  “I certainly hope so,” she muttered hoarsely.

“Everything okay?”

She stared at the bar top for a long moment before shaking her head.  “I just need to forget.  Just for a night.” 

“Forget what?”  He half dreaded the answer.

Her eyes met his.  “Everything.”  She drained the mug and set it down sharply before turning to leave.

Bull caught her arm.  She stared at his hand for a moment before lifting her eyes to meet his.  “I’ll walk you home.”

She shook her head.  “No.  Stay, drink with the boys.  I’ll be fine.”

He frowned, but something told him he’d never get her to agree.  He forced himself to smile pleasantly.  “Are you sure?”

A tremor coursed through her, but she nodded.  “Good night, the Iron Bull.”

And then she was gone, swaying only a little as she exited the tavern.

He took a long swallow and counted in his head.  “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…”  A man at the side of the room stood and walked out of the tavern in her wake.  “Two, one,” he muttered, tossing back the last swallow and striding for the door himself.

As he reached the courtyard, he saw her talking to the man.  She stepped back and raised a hand, saying something he couldn’t quite hear.  He stepped a little quicker, and caught the man saying, “It’s nothing personal darling.”  Before Bull could reach them, the man backhanded her, sending her to the ground in a crumpled heap.

He was there a second later, drilling the man in the face as hard as he could hit.  Rage almost blinded him as he repeated the hit until the man’s face was mush.  He threw the body to the ground and fell to her side, checking her over.  She was out cold, whether from the hit alone or the alcohol unclear.  He left her for a moment to hunt through the man’s pockets.  He found a slip of paper in his jacket and snatched it free.

_“Reports are that Hissrad has chosen a mate.  Your orders are to abduct her and bring her to your agent in Redcliff.  Should you come into contact with Hissrad during the attempt, do not hesitate to kill him, for he will not hesitate to kill you.”_

His heart pounded.  Par Vollen had ordered this.  He tucked the note carefully into his pack and scooped her up.  As he rose, it suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea where she’d been living.  She groaned weakly and her head lolled against his chest.

A protective feeling swelled in his chest.  He’d take her to his…to _their_ quarters.  She’d insisted on giving him the comforts of home, using a letter from Josephine as proof that they belonged to him anyway.  Perhaps waking in a familiar place would make her more at ease. 

In the meantime, he needed to think about the abduction order.  They were lucky that this man had been useless at his job.  Next time they would not be so lucky.

***

Gina woke to the sensation of needles driving themselves through her eyes.  As the blurriness receded, she saw a mug being held toward her.  She squinted and made out the features of her love, a wry look on his face.  “Drink,” he commanded softly.

She groaned and rolled onto her back.  “No.  I’ll throw up.”

He laughed softly.  “Aim for the bucket this time.”

This time?  She glanced at him in horror, and saw the stain on his pants.  “Oh god,” she whimpered, covering her face with her hands and wishing the bed would swallow her whole.

The bed sank beside her.  She peeked between her fingers and saw him sitting at her side, a crease between his eyebrows.  He held the mug out again.  “Trust me, you want to drink this.”

She slowly rose, grateful when he gripped her shoulder and assisted.  The water went down her throat smoothly, easing the tightness in her gut.  Her jaw ached terribly.  “What happened?”

“A Qunari agent tried to kidnap you,” he said softly.

Gina almost dropped the mug.  “What?  Why?”

“To get to me, apparently.”  He scowled.

She clutched at her forehead, willing the pain to ease.  “I don’t understand.  For what purpose?  To show they can?  To try and get you back?”

He shrugged.  “Who knows?  I probably shouldn’t have caved the asshole’s face in, but he probably only had part of the story anyway.”

His hand pushed on the bottom of the mug, and she took another drink.  “At any rate, you need to have someone watching out for you from now on.  They won’t send another amateur.”  He grimaced and crossed to a small chest of drawers before returning with a small jar.

She watched his face as he applied ointment to the tender spot on her jaw.  “Why did you bring me here?”

His eye met hers for a moment.  “Was that wrong?”

She shrugged.  He frowned and closed the jar.  “I didn’t know where you were staying.  I figured here was as good as anywhere else.”

Gina glanced around the room.  Nothing had really changed, except that there were more drawings on the wooden board.  “The kids sent more pictures?”

He followed her gaze.  “Yeah.  I’m sorry, I guess I should have told you.”

She waved it off.  “It’s okay.”

His brow furrowed.  “Those kids really like me?”

Gina nodded.  “They adore you, actually.”

“Hard to believe,” he muttered.  Almost absently his hand reached for a phantom horn.  He snatched the hand away with an irritated noise. 

Gina sighed and rose to her knees.  “Come here,” she commanded.

He lifted his brows.  “What are you going to do to me now?”

She gripped the sides of his head and twisted him to face ahead before she began massaging the base of his horns.  Almost instantly he was leaning into her and practically purring.  “Damn,” he growled.  “Did I teach you this?”

She snorted.  “No.  I took a course on equine massage in my world.”

He stiffened and shot a glare at her.  “Are you comparing me to an animal?”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” she said, turning him back forward.  “The principles apply to people and Qunari too.  Figure out where the muscle attaches and move outward from there.”  She gave a firm demonstration, making him melt back toward her with another satisfied sound.  “Like I’d ever compare you to an animal.  Unless you count asses.”

“Who doesn’t?” he said, his voice going dreamy.

She worked her way back his scalp and down to his neck.  Her fingers just didn’t have enough strength to really work the muscles there, but she figured it would feel better than nothing.  He was practically asleep when she finally ran out of her own steam.

He rolled his head and sighed.  “That actually really helped, thank you.”

“I aim to please,” she said softly, rubbing her eyes.  “I should probably get to the war room.  We’ve got some planning to do.”

A strange expression crossed his face.  “Okay,” he said quietly. 

“You could come help, actually.”

He lifted a brow and touched his forehead.  “I don’t really have the most up-to-date information.”

Gina gave him a wry smirk.  “Please.  You may have lost some memory, but you can still strategize circles around everyone except maybe Cullen.  Besides, you look like you’re getting some severe cabin fever.”

He frowned and nodded slowly.  “I think I’d like that.  I need to talk to Red anyway.  She needs to know a spy got through her nets.”

***

Varric sighed. "I hate these meetings."

"Rather spend your time stroking Bianca?" Dorian murmured with a smirk.

Bull grinned. "Nah. He's just worried that he won't have enough time to comb his chest hair thoroughly enough tonight."

Dorian snorted. "He'll make the time."

"Priorities," droned Bull with a somber hand wave.

Varric rolled his eyes. "You know, it was nice and quiet around here when you were laid up in bed."

Bull grinned.  Good to get back to being needled by the guys.

Gina was sitting at the General’s side, her brow furrowed tightly as Morrigan continued explaining the legend surrounding the Temple of Mythal.  She raised a hand.  “How exactly are we going to get to this Temple?”

Leliana frowned.  “We’ve already begun to receive reports that Corypheus is sending a host of men toward the region.”

Cullen sighed and shook his head.  “If he has this much of a head start, he’ll get there before us no matter how fast the army moves.”

Josephine tapped Halamshiral on the map.  “We need to send word to our allies.  Perhaps we can take advantage of their forces as well." 

“We cannot wait for them,” said Leliana tightly.  “I’ll send for my spies.”

“Without soldiers to back them up you’ll lose the majority of them,” retorted Cullen. 

“Then what would you have us do?” snapped Leliana.

Bull cleared his throat.  “Think instead of panic,” he said firmly.  “We have at least the day to come up with a decent plan.”

Morrigan gave an odd little laugh.  “That’s very optimistic of you.  Let’s not forget, however, that the Arbor Wilds are not kind to visitors.  Old Elven magic still lingers in those woods.”

Bull scowled at her.  “Perhaps you should be the one making plans then.”

“Perhaps I should,” she said quietly.

Gina waved a hand.  “We’ve got a lot to do.  Let’s work together.  Just remember.  At the beginning of this, you were nothing but a ragtag group of soldiers.  Now we’re a force to be reckoned.  No matter what this asshole throws our way, we’ve taken it down and out, no matter what the cost.  I see no reason why that can’t happen again.  This so-called god is going down, one way or another.”

Bull watched her, seeing the fierce light in her eyes.  Everyone in the room swelled with pride at her words.  Words that he could feel she truly meant.  And he started to understand very clearly why his former self had given her the other half of that dragon claw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't scarred anyone too badly with the events in Emprise du Lion. :( I hated to kill Dalish, but as Steven the King says, "Kill your darlings."
> 
> Just be glad I'm not trying to write a Game of Thrones fanfic!!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Arbor Wilds - Part One

In less than a day, they had a plan.  By the end of the week, Cullen had the bulk of their forces on the move while Leliana’s spies were set to create havoc and delay Corypheus’ troops as long as possible.  Josephine had letters en route to Orlais, and it was almost a given that the new ruling Trio would send as many troops as they had available.

Gina sat next to the war table, resting her forehead on the edge.  Exhaustion had its grip on her.  They’d been working around the clock to prepare themselves for the journey through the Graves.  Never had she wished more desperately for modern transportation technology.  Her truck wasn’t fancy, but it would be heaven compared to spending endless hours in a saddle.

Warm hands wrapped around her shoulders.  “Come, let’s get you to your quarters,” murmured Bull.

She wanted to protest, but she was simply too tired.  Releasing a long breath, she heaved herself to her feet and stumbled in his wake as he walked toward his old quarters.  Somehow it had become light outside again, the brightness offensive to her weary eyes.

They reached the top of the stairs.  He stepped back as she opened the door.  “I’ll stand watch for you,” he said.  “Go sleep.”

She leaned into the door frame.  “You don’t have to do that.”

“Sure do,” he said firmly.  “I’m not having some asshole spy snatch you on my watch.  Either I’ll be here, or one of my boys.”

Gina pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Right.  I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“I’m just surprised you’re still lucid, darlin’.  Go to bed,” he commanded softly.

With great reluctance, she closed the door and fell face first onto his creaky old bed.  The roof had been quickly patched when she moved back into the small place, making it at least habitable for now.  Eventually she’d fix it up and turn it into a home of sorts.

The thought made her stomach turn and her eyes burn with more tears.  As strong as she tried to be, it was killing her to have the Qunari within arm’s reach knowing that she was little more than a strange face to him.   The abrupt loss of their life together was the hardest thing she’d ever had to cope with.

It wasn’t fair.  They’d done everything right, and it was still over in the blink of an eye.  All the wonderful memories they had created together were simply gone on his part.  It wasn’t his fault, and there wasn’t anything she could do to fix it.  She just had to learn to live with knowing she’d had the grand love of her life, and lost it.

A sob escaped her.  She clapped a hand over her mouth, and tried desperately to regain control of herself, but it was too late.  Her emotions were too fragile, and she was strung too tightly.  Her whole body shook with the force of them.

His warmth wrapped around her, pulling her tight to his chest as she wept, singing his lullaby softly and stroking her hair.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she gasped, hating herself for falling apart where he could hear her, for putting that burden on his shoulders in any way.

He shushed her gently.  “Let me be your strength for a little while.”

She couldn’t resist burying her face into his chest and letting all the hurt wash away from her.  It seemed to take forever, but finally a blessed numbness came over her.  She laid in his arms, breathing him in and wishing she could pretend that everything was normal.

“I wish I could remember you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Me too,” she said, silently counting the beats of his heart.

There in his arms, she finally managed to fall asleep.  Waking alone was heartbreaking, but she forced herself to cling to the memory of him holding her.

It was all she had left.

***

Bull wandered through camp with no real destination in mind.  They’d been on the road for a week, and were now on the cusp of the latest battle against Corypheus.  Reports were flooding in about the mischief created by Leliana’s people, and they’d met up with a sizeable force of Chevaliers less than a day ago.

He had only seen Gina briefly since they left Skyhold.  She had become Cullen’s right hand it seemed, taking over the navigation of the troops.  Bull had kept himself busy when they weren’t on the move.  His stamina was almost back to par, and his strength was quickly returning to normal.

Bull had always been content. Alone. In a crowd. Whatever. He was equally at home either way.

That had changed. He hated being alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t stop fighting to trace one tiny thread of thought past the blank space in his mind, like picking at an old scab.  It got him nowhere but sullen and cranky.

Everyone had changed. Everyone but him. Except that he _had_ changed, according to everyone who felt the need to tell him stories about that time he did that thing.  It weirded him out. It was like hearing about your own ghost. But he remained diplomatic, and simply gritted his teeth when yet another story found his ears.

His thoughts dragged back to Gina.  The memory of her breakdown made his throat tighten.  He found it hard to believe that she was that broken over _him_ of all people.  What had Krem called him?  The King of One-Night-Stands.  Not a title he was particularly proud of, but one he wore regardless.  Real relationships just weren’t done in his world. 

And yet apparently he’d been happy.

“Disgusting,” said Sera.

“Sickening,” said Dorian.

“Delirious,” said Varric. 

“ _Romantic_ ,” sighed Cassandra. 

It was as foreign as being without horns.  He still found himself ducking unnecessarily low at times, or reaching up to scratch a phantom itch.  At least they seemed to be growing in already.

He rounded a corner and saw Gina drop heavily to the ground from her big bay horse.  She leaned on the animal’s shoulder for a moment before wearily moving to unstrap his saddle.

Before he could really think about it, he crossed to her and lifted the heavy gear for her.  She turned to him with a grateful smile.  “Thanks,” she said, the exhaustion clear in her beautiful green eyes.

“Well, it really was a lot of effort,” he said, putting on a show of having sore arms.

She laughed, a sparkle coming to her eyes.  “I guess I owe you, don’t I?”

“I’d accept a drink.  You know.  Whenever you have time,” he said, trying not to sound overly eager.

Pink came to her cheeks.  “How about now?”

He grinned.  “I thought you’d never ask.”

As they walked to the fire, she looked up at him curiously.  “Did you get your horns filed?”

Bull nodded.  “Made Dagna do it.  Apparently I have the distinction of giving her both the cutest thing to do, and the creepiest.”

Gina smiled, a real smile that took away his breath.  “You’d think she’d give you a trophy for something like that.”

“Right?  I feel like I went to all this effort for nothing,” he quipped.

She laughed and agreed, then directed him to sit down.  “I’ll get the drinks.  It’s the least I can do for my personal champion.”

When she returned, Sera was walking around the fire on her hands, laughing like a maniac.  Gina stared at her and then turned questioning eyes to Bull.  He lifted both palms up.  “Have I ever been able to explain her?”

“I don’t think she can explain herself,” muttered Gina as she took a seat and handed him an empty mug.

He turned it upside down and shook it.  “You’re supposed to fill it, darlin’.”

“Har har, smarty-pants.”  She waggled a pitcher at him.  He held the mug out and she filled it.

“What is it?” he asked, taking a long smell of the dark brew.

“Taste it first.  I want to see if you can figure it out.”

He lifted an eyebrow.  “You didn’t put poison in it, did you?”

She snorted.  “No.  I’ve already seen what poison does to you.”

He cleared his throat.  “Come again?”

Her cheeks went red.  “Sorry, it’s probably really creepy when people tell you stories about yourself.”  
  
He stared at her for a long moment.  Was she a mind reader?  “It’s pretty creepy.”  A lock of her hair fell forward.  It felt like silk as he brushed it behind her ear.  “But I don’t mind hearing them from you.”

***

Her experiment was a rousing success, to the point that she had to remake the brew several times for everyone to have a try.  The combination of Maraas-lok and drinking chocolate along with a few spices helped temper the punch of the alcohol while still offering plenty of warmth and comfort.

Bull shook his head.  “A love potion?  That’s what she used?”

“I couldn’t make this shit up,” she said, shrugging.  “I’m not that creative.”

He grunted.  “It’s almost insulting.”

“Oh I’m sure it was intended to be insulting.  That creature did _not_ like you.”

He smirked at her.  “I can’t imagine why.”

Sera interrupted with another bizarre demonstration of skill, as she did a move worthy of an acrobat.  Blackwall clapped and cheered, the only one to do so.  “Oh come on,” he bellowed.  “Like any of you could do better!”

Varric snorted.  “I can pat my head and rub my stomach at the same time.  Does that count?”

“I can wiggle my ears,” said Dorian, demonstrating.

“Gina can do that whistling thing,” said Krem.

“What whistling thing?” asked Bull.

She demonstrated the sharp whistle, making his eye light up.  “How do you do that?”

Gina shrugged.  “You jam your fingers in your mouth, set your tongue just so, and blow.”  She did it again, showing him the position of her fingers.  “Some people can do it without fingers.  I’m not that good.”

Everyone started trying the whistle.  Blackwall succeeded in two tries, while Sera kept blowing harder and harder without any hint of a whistle.  And, of course, Bull mastered the whistle without fingers in four tries. 

She glared at him.  “Show off.”

He shrugged and gave her a challenging look.  “What can I say?  I have a talented tongue.”

Gina felt her brows rise.  She gave him a cool smirk.  “Really?  I wouldn’t know.”

His jaw fell open, and Sera fell to the ground laughing.  Gina winked.  “Would you like some ointment for that burn?”

He shook his head slowly.  “Dangerous game you’re playing, darlin’.”

A thrill shot down her spine, chased immediately by guilt.  Her Bull was gone.  How could she be so disloyal to his memory?

Or was it disloyalty?  It was the same man, after all. 

“You’ve practically got steam pouring out of your ears,” he murmured in her ear.

She stared at him for a moment.  “Just thinking,” she said quietly.

“Well, first time’s always the hardest.”

Her heart skipped a beat.  “You’ve used that line before.”

“And I bet it was just as hilarious the first time,” he said, that adorable grin spreading across his face.

***

Bull followed her to the tents, watching the way her hips swayed.  Damn she was intoxicating.  But who the hell was he to even think about her that way?  As far as she was concerned, her version of Bull was dead and buried.  He was a cheap copy.

The thought made his heart ache.

They reached her tent and she hesitated before going in.  “You could come in for a minute,” she said, her voice tentative.  “I’ll work on your ankle one more time before the battle.”

He knew he shouldn’t, but the thought of her touching him was too difficult to resist.  He ducked through the tent flap behind her and took a seat on her surprisingly sturdy bed.  She sat beside him, leaned against his arm.  A shiver coursed through her.  “Cold?” he asked.

She nodded.  “Always, it seems.”

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, under her hair.  She tensed for a moment before arching into the warmth and sighed.  “I don’t understand how you stay so warm when you wear next to nothing.”

He laughed.  “I’m wearing pants.  That’s something.”

“Uh huh,” she muttered.

They sat in silence for a long moment.  Her eyes drifted shut before she jerked them open.  He sighed and savoured the sensation of her skin under his palm for one last moment before pulling it away.  “You need to get some rest, darlin’.”

She shook her head.  “I didn’t work on your ankle yet,” she protested.

“You can barely keep your eyes open.  The ankle will be fine,” he said. 

Her eyes went dark and sad.  “I don’t want you to go,” she whispered.

“I don’t particularly want to go.  But we both know I should.”  He resisted the urge to trace a finger down her cheek.  Barely.   “Because if I stay, we’re going to do something you regret.”

Gina scowled.  “Why do you think I’d regret it?”

“Because when I touch you, your body stiffens.  I could change that.  Do things to that sweet little body that would turn you into putty in my hands.  But your heart and mind would resent me in the morning, and I don’t want that.”  He scanned his eye over her from head to toe.  “I look and sound like him, but I’m not, darlin’.”

“I know that,” she said, a hard note coming into her voice.  She blew out a shaky breath.  “Why do things always have to be so complicated?”

He shook his head.  “When you figure it out, let me know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a regular soap opera right now...didn't exactly plan on it, but it's kind of fun, so I'm going to roll with it! Hope you're all still having as much fun as I am!


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arbor Wilds - Part Two

Bull jolted awake and sat up with a breathless shout, reaching for something that wasn’t there.  His skin was clammy and his fingers shook as he fought to recall the details of the nightmare that had disturbed him so deeply.  It remained elusive, leaving him agitated and unable to fall back asleep.

With a muttered curse, he got out of bed and dressed.  The sun was barely starting to brighten the edges of the sky when he got outside.  He decided to go relieve Skinner at Gina’s tent, but found the elf gone.

Concern swept through him until he heard a distinct whistle.  He turned to see the elf lifting her hand at the edge of the camp.  He scowled and marched over.  “What’s going on?”

The elf pointed at a high wall.  He scanned carefully and saw a slender form standing, hair blowing in the wind.  “She get much sleep?”

Skinner shrugged.  “About as much as you.”

So next to none.  He sighed.  “How’s the stub?”

Skinner lifted the now handless arm.  “Annoying, but I’m getting used to it.  Soon it will not slow me down.”

Bull nodded.  “Good.  About time you started pulling your weight around here again.”

Skinner sneered at him.  He waved toward the tents.  “Get some rest.  I’ll hang out with her.”

The elf gave him a little nod and wandered away.  He watched her go for a moment, glad that she’d survived her injuries.  Krem outright refused to talk about the fate of Dalish.  Seeing how hard it was for Gina to reveal the death of the elf, he hadn’t pushed her for details either.  He didn’t truly want the specifics, but felt the need to know.  She deserved to be remembered for everything she did, for all that she sacrificed.

By the time he reached the top of the wall, the sun was cresting the horizon.  Gina was staring with distant eyes.  She glanced at him briefly.  “Bad dream?”

He scowled.  “Yes.”

Gina nodded and returned to her moody stare.  He followed the line of sight and saw the sprawling camp of the Inquisition and Chevalier forces.  “You okay, darlin’?”

She held a hand out to the side.  It trembled violently.  Her eyes met his as she wrapped the arm around herself again.  “The last time I was involved in a battle on this scale, I wound up in the Fade, fighting the Nightmare demon.”

He shuddered.  “That sounds like a bad time.”

“No Bueno,” she said, her face twisting into a grimace.  “And after the last fight went down the toilet so badly, I’m not exactly feeling confident.”

He didn’t know what a toilet was, but had a feeling it wasn’t good.  “We’ve got a good plan and enough forces.  It’s going to be okay.”

She frowned.  “I hope you’re right.”

They stood together in silence, Bull wishing he knew the right things to say to make her feel better.  Had he ever known?  Was he failing miserably in place of his old self?

He was still lost in thought when he felt her little body pressing into his side.  He tentatively wrapped his arm around her and felt his heart skip a beat when she sighed and melted into him.  “Thank you for being here with me,” she said softly.

“Anytime, darlin’.”

***

Gina felt the energy coiling and uncoiling under her skin.  It made her restless and nervous, like a bad case of coffee jitters.

No one could adequately explain the explosion at Suledin Keep.  “I suppose it’s no longer just a parlour trick,” said Solas.  That their resident expert on everything Fade didn’t have a clue was worrying.

Gina scowled and paced a circle.  Bull was watching her, his forehead creased with concern.  “Darlin’, you’re going to wear a hole in the ground.”

She shook her arms out, and growled in frustration.  “Are we ready to move yet?”

As the words left her a mouth, a scout came hustling into their site.  “A word, Sers.”

Gina waved a hand at her.  “How goes the battle?”

“We’re holding, barely.  With their master in the area, the Red Templars are fighting harder than ever.”  The scout frowned and said, “We’ve reports of an Elven structure not far from here.  Corypheus and his General have been seen in that area.”

Gina nodded slowly.  “Probably the ruins Morrigan referred to.”

“We will get you through their army,” said the Scout, her tone fierce.

“Do only what you must.  We need enough people for a decent celebration when we get back to Skyhold.”

 “We will not fail you, my Lady.  No matter what the cost.”  The woman clapped a hand over her breastplate.  “Andraste guide you.”

Andraste.  Gina hid her distaste at the name, bowing her head to the woman before turning back to Bull.  He had an odd look on his face.  “You don’t believe in Andraste?”

Anger swept through her briefly.  “I believe that _if_ there are any gods, they have a lot to answer for.”

“I wonder,” said Morrigan, her tone lazy as she wandered toward them.  “Do they call to Andraste, or is there another name the soldiers invoke as they rush headlong into battle?”

Gina sneered at her.  “Yet another way I stand to let people down if I fail.  Thanks Morrigan.  Good pep talk.”

The woman shrugged.  “It wasn’t my idea to raise an army of faithful to storm this land.”

Bull scoffed.  “Exactly what was your contribution to the planning?  Other than making snide remarks.”

Morrigan sneered at him.  “We could have managed with a small incursion, I’m confident.”

“You say as hundreds of Red Templars fill the woods ahead,” snapped Bull.

Gina held a hand up.  “Let’s not digress.  I take it you heard the Scout mention the ruins?”

“If the Scouts are correct, I believe they’ve found the Temple of Mythal,” said Morrigan.

Gina stared blankly at her.  Morrigan sighed.  “A place of worship and of elven legend.  If Corypheus is on his way there, the Eluvian he seeks must be there.”

A series of explosions sounded in the forest.  Gina spun and stared at the smoke rising into the sky.  “Hopefully we can get there before the whole forest gets razed to the ground,” she muttered.

***

Bull whipped his broad sword around, slicing clean through another Grey Warden.  “I thought we stopped these guys,” he snapped.

Blackwall shook his head.  “Must not have been at Adamant.  Poor bastards,” he growled.

Bull launched into another group of Red Templars, hacking and slashing with all of his might.  Apparently he’d lost his good Wyvern axe.  He’d decided to try out a two-handed sword for size, but it didn’t quite feel right.  The dwarf claimed to have a line on a decent axe, but Bull wasn’t holding his breath.

Another soldier fell with a pained cry, his blood spattering Bull’s face.  He snarled and spun, looking for another target.  He saw Gina just in time to see a Grey Warden grab her from behind.  She shouted with rage, then smashed her elbow into the man’s stomach, followed by a backhanded fist to his nose and a hammer fist into his groin.  As the man collapsed forward, she locked an arm behind his head and heaved, flipping him to his back and finishing with a knife jammed through his throat.

Bull stared in awe as she straightened and wiped an arm over her brow.  Her eyes caught his, a smile spreading across her face.  With a wink, she spun back into action, running headlong into another Grey Warden and tackling her to the ground.

His view was suddenly blocked by a shrieking Templar monstrosity.  He howled right back and swung his sword overhead, chopping hard into the top of its head.  The thing sagged to the ground and flopped facedown.  He spat on it and looked around for Gina.

She was surrounded.  As he raced forward to assist her, a flare of green light swept away from her.  The soldiers surrounding her tumbled to the ground.  He flinched away as the light washed over him, but other than a minor tingle, he was unharmed.

There wasn’t time to think about it as another wave of soldiers flew toward them.

***

She was exhausted, but the ruins were getting closer.  Gina dodged as a Warden Mage snapped blades of ice her way.  Dorian belted out an incantation, and the Warden fell to the ground, screaming as flames consumed him.

Jeremy shouted, “That’s fucking creepy, Dor!”

“You like it,” retorted Dorian, a smirk crossing his handsome face.

“Flirt later,” growled Bull as they strode across a crumbling bridge.

“Touchy,” muttered Jeremy.

Gina shot him a glare.  Blackwall pointed toward another bridge.  “Cullen!” he shouted.

The General and his soldiers were out-numbered, but fought valiantly.  Cullen shouted and swung his sword in an arc, lopping the head clean off a Red Templar soldier.  As he turned to stab another, a Grey Warden Mage struck.  The General stiffened and he fell backward into the water.

Gina screamed and sent out a sharp wave of energy.  Water sprayed in all directions as it plowed through the group, hurtling the enemy soldiers off their feet.  They were running before the water calmed, the others leaping into the fray as another squadron of Red Templars came flying into the water from the other side.

Gina bolted for the General.  The water was beyond murky thanks to the churning feet and her blast of energy.  As the water rose to the top of her thighs, she felt something hitting her ankles.  She plunged under the water, tracing the form with her hands.  It was the General, his arms floating limply while his armour planted him to the floor of the little stream.

She broke surface to call for help, but the battle was raging on.  Without hesitation, she dove under again, taking a tight grip on the front of his breastplate and hauling upward.  Her feet sank into the muck, and he barely budged.  No matter how hard she pulled, his body only lifted a few inches at most.

Gina surged out of the water, gasping for air.  Shouts and clanging metal filled the air around her.  Panic seized her.  She couldn’t lift the General, and no one could help her.  If he didn’t get out of the water, he was going to drown.  Her heart hammered as she heaved a few deep breaths.

Maybe she couldn’t lift his heavy ass, but she could breathe for him.

***

Bull laughed maniacally as he took out two soldiers with one hard swipe.  Damn it felt good to be back to what he did best!  Training was a shadow compared to the real work he did out in the field.  He ran out of the water, plowing into the next group of Red Templars.

Arrows thudded into the chest of his next target.  As the man fell to the ground, Bull shot a glare at Sera.  She stuck her tongue out at him and fired an arrow between his legs.  He turned to see a soldier clutching his junk with a wail of agony.  Bull winced.  “Sorry buddy,” he growled as he drove his sword through the man’s throat.  A mercy killing, if anything.

Sera was already flitting off to more destruction.  Only a few stragglers remained.  He turned to see if anyone needed a hand.  A sudden alarm shot through his gut as he realized that Gina was nowhere to be seen.

***

Gina went back under, blowing the air from her lungs to Cullen’s.  The lack of oxygen going to her own brain was making everything soft around the edges.  The water hadn’t gotten any clearer, and if she wasn’t mistaken, his heavy armour had sunk deeper into the ooze coating the bottom of the stream.

She went for the surface.  As she dragged a lungful, a menacing snarl caught her attention.  The hair on the back of her neck prickled as she turned to see a ruinous blob of human flesh and red lyrium.  It bellowed and charged into the water.

A wave of dizziness swept over her as she tried to stagger to better ground.  It drove into her, smashing her high into the air.  She hit the water with a splash, disoriented for a moment.  Its legs bumped her as it ran to where she’d landed.  Reacting instinctively, she dolphin kicked and swam away.

Her lungs were screaming for air, but she didn’t dare leave the murk of the water.  At her strongest she could barely manage one of these brutes, let alone when she was weak and light-headed.

Black spots filled her vision as she maintained her position.  Where the hell was everyone?

***

He raced back down the path, his eye sweeping the area frantically.  As he reached the creek, he saw a behemoth Templar sweeping his arms through the water and howling with rage.  Bull jerked a knife off his belt and threw it.  The blade bit deep into the beast’s back, making it arch and shriek.

They raced toward one another.  Bull shouted a curse as he sliced into the thing’s flesh, sending chunks flying through the air.  It landed a wild punch and sent him skidding through the water.  It was on him before he could get back to his feet, but it was his turn to land a hard punch, upper-cutting the thing right off its feet.  He jammed the point of his sword through its skull and twisted sharply.

It twitched and fell limp with a long whimper.  His chest heaved as he heaved to his feet, looking desperately for the little firebrand he was just getting to know again.

"Gina!" he cried, fighting the panic surging through his veins.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arbor Wilds - Part Three

A hard whack on her back made her jerk and cough, spitting up water.  Air rushed into her lungs, burning all the way down.  Hard coughs wracked her frame, making everything hurt.

Her eyes began to focus, finding Bull’s face inches from hers, frantic with worry.  “Come on darlin’,” he said urgently.

She dragged a few more breaths, coughing up another mouthful of water.  Panic seized her as she remembered what the monstrosity had interrupted.  “Cullen!” she rasped, the word strangled and raw.

He tilted his head.  “What?”

She cleared her throat.  “Cullen! Drowning!”

Bull caught on with a sharp intake of breath and launched to his feet.  She struggled to rise, watching as he bolted into the middle of the stream and walked briskly back and forth, his eye scanning quickly as he did.  Then he paused and plunged his arms into the water.

A breath later he rose with the General in his arms.  The man’s head lolled from side to side as Bull rushed to the shore.  He shouted for Dorian as he dropped to his knees.

Gina staggered over to them. Dorian ran into view and cursed.  “What have you done to yourself now?”

She shook her head and pointed to Cullen. The Mage paled and joined Bull as he turned Cullen onto his side.  Cloudy water drooled slowly from the General's mouth.  The Qunari tried thumping him on the back, but the armour thwarted the effects.

Dorian planted his hands on Cullen’s chest and barked his incantation. Blue light flared and spread over the man's body, but nothing happened.

Gina felt a sob rip from her throat. Not Cullen! He couldn't die! She had already lost Dalish, she couldn't lose another dear friend.

Bull's hands made quick work of the buckles holding the armor in place. He jerked it free and Jeremy pushed his way beside the General. “Let me help,” he said.

As Jeremy began chest compressions, Bull pinched Cullen’s nose and puffed air into his lungs.

An exasperated huff caught Gina’s attention. She looked up just in time to see Morrigan crack the end of her staff onto the ground. The entire area surrounding Cullen glowed bright red for a moment.

Bull yelped and clutched his head. Gina felt hot and cold all over, her lungs feeling as though they were on fire.  “What did you do?” snarled Jeremy, holding his arm like he'd been struck.

With a great choking gasp, the General lurched upright. Morrigan gave them all a withering look. “I saved his life, and you got the fringe benefits. You're welcome.”

Gina realized as she scrambled to check Bull that her lungs felt better than they did at the start of the battle. Jeremy slowly released his arm, a look of wonder on his eye.  Bull still gripped his head, growling deep and feral.

She touched him lightly. “You're scaring me, tough guy.”

His chest heaved for a moment before he lowered his hands. He stared at her for a moment before giving himself a shake. “Whatever she did, my headache is gone.” Bull glared at Morrigan. “I thought I said I didn’t want you in my head.”

“It was unavoidable, Qunari.”  She waved an arm toward the ruins. “If we're all done fooling around, can we start moving again?”

Gina turned to Cullen. He was rubbing his eyes as Jeremy and Dorian examined him. She pushed them aside and threw her arms around him. He grunted and patted her back. She gripped his shoulders and shook him lightly. “It's Bull's job to scare the shit out of me, not yours!”

A wry smile came to his lips. “My deepest apologies, Gina.”

She frowned and hugged him again. “Thank you for not dying,” she whispered.

He returned the hug gently. “Thank you for keeping me alive.”

“Don't say I never did anything nice for you,” she said, tweaking his ear.

***

Gina was lecturing the General.  “Go rest.  The captains can lead the army for a while.” 

“I feel fine,” he said.  “Better than I’ve felt in months, actually.”

Bull watched the pretty little thing go toe to toe with the burly man.  “You say that now, but there’s a good chance you could get a chest infection.  And then I’m going to have to come to the medic tents and force you to tell me I was right.”

Cullen sighed heavily.  “Fine.  I will go back to the base camp.  But if we start to falter, I will rejoin the battle.”

She scowled.  “Uh huh.  Just stay safe, okay?”

He nodded and bowed his head to Bull and the rest.  “Thank you all.  I’m…touched by all of your concern.”

“Where else would we find a General with such pretty hair?” asked Varric.

Cullen laughed softly.  “Indeed.”  With that, he turned and headed back up the path to the base camp, a small group of soldiers at his heels.

Gina blew out a breath.  “I suppose we should get a move on.”

They began moving toward the ruins.  She lagged back, coming to Bull’s side.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight, wishing he could forget the sight of her floating face-down in the water.  “So that wasn’t very much fun.”

She sighed and leaned into him.  “Sorry.  Bad habit.”

“Habit?” he asked.  “Are you saying this has happened more than once?”

“Maybe once or twice."  She gave him an embarrassed smile.  "Or, you know, six times.  But really, who’s counting?”

Bull shook his head.  “When we aren’t so otherwise occupied, you’ll have to tell me all about it.”

“Why?  Do you want to lose any last shred of your sanity?” she asked, grinning up at him.

He had the distinct urge to kiss that smile away.  But that would only lead to bigger issues, so he resisted.  They reached a massive stone staircase and began climbing.

Shouts and the clash of swords reached his ears.  He froze in his step and waved at everyone else to stop.  “Careful,” he whispered, crouching low as he crept through a massive archway.

They reached a short stone wall, everyone low and silent as they listened to the fight rage on.  A male voice shouted something in a foreign language before gasping and choking.

Someone laughed mockingly.  “They still think to fight us, Master.”

Gina rose carefully, peering over the wall.  Her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground.  Bull could feel her pulse hammering through her skin.  “Corypheus,” she mouthed.

Bull felt his own heart pick up speed.  A new voice echoed through the space.  “These are but remnants.  They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows.”

Gina frowned and shot a look at Morrigan.  The Witch shook her head and looked perplexed.  Bull didn’t buy it for a second.  He took a cautious look over the wall, and saw the hulking form of Corypheus striding toward a bridge that appeared to be held by a small group of elves.  As he approached, two statues began to glow with an eerie blue light.

“Be honoured,” said Corypheus.  “Witness death at the hands of a new god.”

Gina was beside him, watching with her hand covering her mouth.  Corypheus stepped closer to the bridge, and was suddenly enveloped by the light.  He howled, long and echoing, before reaching out and snatching up the nearest elf and burning his face off.

The atmospheric pressure in the place changed.  Bull caught his breath and dove to the ground, taking Gina and a few others with him.  Less than a second later, an explosion rocked the place, filling the air with choking debris.

When everything seemed to settle, he lifted to his feet and looked out over the scene.  “He’s gone,” he said, stunned.  “I can see the smear where he was standing.”

Gina squinted at the end of the bridge and tapped his arm.  “Do you see that?”

He looked and spat a curse.  “Samson is still alive.  We need to stop that asshole.”

They raced down the stairs and toward the bridge.  Gina grabbed Morrigan’s arm.  “Be honest.  What the hell is the Well of Sorrows?”

“I do not know,” said Morrigan.  “But if Corypheus was that determined to get it, then it must something very powerful.”

A choking groan sounded from behind them.  Bull spun and stared as the body of a Grey Warden jerked to its feet.  Another wet gurgle ripped past its lips, and then the arms shot straight up and began to twist and reform.

Morrigan cried out.  “It cannot be!”

A moment later, the form of Corypheus began to take shape.  It shrieked with rage.  Bull nearly threw up and waved an arm frantically.  “Get across the bridge!”

They ran, leaping over fallen stones and bodies.  An echoing roar joined the furious shrieking.  Gina skidded to a stop and turned back, her face going pale.  A monstrous dragon flew into sight, swooping toward them.  Bull grabbed her arm.  “Gina, let’s move!”

She pulled free and waved at him.  “I’ll slow it down!  Go!”

“Not a fucking chance!”

The mark on her shoulder flared to life and green tendrils swirled down her arm.  “Then you better stay behind me,” she rasped.

His gut clenched as she turned and faced the beast.  “You will not hurt anymore of the people I love,” she snarled.

Her hands balled into tight fists and the green tendrils shot away from her, twisting through the air and wrapping around the wings of the dragon as it flew dangerously close.  Then she jerked backward, and the dragon wailed with pain as the tendrils tightened and sent it spinning wildly toward the other side of the bridge.

Bull didn’t hesitate.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him as they raced to the massive doors.  She ran hard, almost keeping up with him.  The dragon launched into the air again as they reached the last twenty feet.  Bull spun and snatched her into his arms, moving as fast as he could.

As he leapt through the doors, they slammed shut.  The heavy wooden doors glowed to life as they rocked from an impact on the other side.  The group backed away warily, but it seemed the enchantment reinforcing the doors was strong enough to withstand the attack.

Gina pulled free of him and bent over at the waist, a dry heave shuddering through her.  Bull rubbed her back.  “How the hell does that thing work?” he asked.

She shook her head and heaved again.  “You tell me and we’ll both know,” she said hoarsely. 

He grimaced and glanced around their new hiding place.  It was clearly ancient.  He could feel it in his bones that this place was filled with magic that he couldn’t begin to comprehend.  “The Tamassrans would have a field day in a place like this,” he muttered.

“It’s the inner sanctum of Mythal,” said Morrigan, starting down the only path forward.  “Let us proceed before Corypheus tries to interfere again.”

“Did he seriously come back to life?” asked Jay, his face twitching.

“Seems like it,” said Dorian.  “Arch-demons have never been good at playing by the rules, Amatus.”

Bull blinked.  Amatus?  That was a serious pet name in Tevene.  He hadn’t realized that the two men were that involved.  Not that it was his business really.

Morrigan frowned.  “His life-force passes on to any blighted creature, darkspawn, or Grey Warden.”

Gina shuddered.  “So what are you saying?  He can’t die?”

“Not in a way that I am aware of,” said Morrigan quietly.

Cassandra lifted a hand.  “Wait a moment.  Morrigan, you said that Corypheus would be seeking this Eluvian, yet he spoke only of the Well of Sorrows.  Which is it?”

Morrigan hesitated.  “I am unsure of what he’s referring to.”

“Could Eluvian translate into Well of Sorrows?” asked Blackwall.

She shook her head.  “No.  It appears he has no interest in the Eluvian.”

Gina crossed her arms and raised a brow.  “Are you saying you were wrong?”

“Would that please you?” snapped the woman.  “Whatever this Well of Sorrows may be, Corypheus wants it.  Therefore we must keep it from his grasp.”

They strode forward and reached a wide courtyard.  Blackwall and Varric went to check out a massive crack in the floor, while Sera and Cassandra went straight ahead to scout a potential entrance.  A statue with a plaque stood in the middle.  “Ancient elven,” murmured Solas as he examined it.  “It loosely translates to ‘enter the path of the Well of Sorrows."

Morrigan murmured a few of the words and shook her head.  “Something about knowledge.  Respectful or pure.”  She went silent before shrugging.  “That is all I can make out.  But it mentions this well, so that is a good omen.”

“I’ve heard that before,” muttered Gina.  She stepped forward and the floor beneath her foot blinked to life with a hum and a glow.  She gasped and jumped back, directly into Bull’s chest.

He helped her catch her balance.  “Easy, darlin’.”

Varric and Blackwall returned.  “Looks like that crack leads into the temple itself.  It’s fresh.  Probably created by the Red Templars.”

Sera and Cassandra returned.  “There is a door,” said Cassandra.

“With no handle or lock,” said Sera, her tone disgusted.  “How do they expect people to come in if they don’t even have a door knob?”

“It’s a puzzle,” said Gina quietly.

Morrigan stared at her.  “What do you mean?”

“Enter the path of the Well of Sorrows.  And that pathway lights up when you step on it.  Can’t be a coincidence.”

“Or we could just go straight through,” said Jay.

Morrigan waved dismissively.  “Let the Templars rush into the temple.  We can take this pathway, and go through the door.”

Solas cleared his throat.  “For once I agree with the Witch.  This is sacred ground.  It deserves our respect.”

Bull growled.  “Are you forgetting about all the men out there fighting?  The longer we fuck around, the more of them die.”

“Don’t be so naïve,” snapped Morrigan.  “They knew the risk when they accepted their position in the army.  We must be prepared when we reach this Well of Sorrows.”

Bull crossed his arms.  “You’re awfully excited to get to a thing you’ve never heard of.  Why is that, I wonder?”

“Aren’t we all excited to put an end to Corypheus and his madness?” she shot back.

“Seems to me that you just want the Well.  Whatever it may be.  You sure you couldn’t read any more of that old Elven?”

Her face went bright red.  “What are you implying, Qunari?”

“I imply nothing,” he growled.  “I’m flat out accusing you of knowing more than you’re letting on.”

“What would you know of it?  You think being Ben-hassrath makes you the authority on human thought?”  Her lip curled.  “Oh, that’s right.  You’re not Ben-hassrath anymore, are you, Tal Vashoth?”

Fury crackled to life in his veins.  He snarled and pointed a finger in her face.  Before he could unleash the diatribe building in his mind, blue light suddenly began to brighten the place.

He turned to see that Gina was ignoring their spat entirely, walking a careful path through the courtyard.  Each block lit up as she stepped over it, winding back and forth.  A moment later, she stepped onto the last block.  The light became even brighter and a heavy thud echoed through the courtyard, loud enough to make the ground tremble.

“I think we can take the front door,” she said mildly.

***

Gina followed behind Bull as he led the way inside the temple.  She could feel the anger vibrating under his skin.  Morrigan had touched a nerve, and he was ready to ignite at the slightest provocation.  She certainly didn’t blame him.  If she didn’t need to conserve her energy at all costs, she’d have already lit into the bitch herself.

The hair prickled on the back of her neck as they walked through a grand entry hall.  Something flashed past the corner of her eye, making her gasp and whirl.  Bull’s sword was in hand and he was blocking her in a breath.  “What is it?” he whispered.

She blinked and searched.  “I could have sworn I saw something,” she murmured.

He scowled.  “We’re being watched.”

A shiver raced down her spine.  “Delightful.”

Solas was staring around the room in awe.  “What did they use this place for?”

“Venavis.”  The unfamiliar voice came from above.  Gina looked to see a hooded figure standing on a high platform.  A soft puff behind her caught her attention.  She turned to see a row of elven archers aiming their way.  Her heart sped up a beat.

The figure above continued to speak.  “You are unlike the other intruders.  I see all manner of races in your group, from those calling themselves Elvhen to a member of the great horned people from the north.”

The mark flared to life without her doing, making her gasp.  The figure tilted his head.  “The magical mark you bear is…familiar.”  As the mark went dormant again, he stepped to the edge of his platform.  “How has this come to be?  What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?”

Gina stepped forward cautiously, holding a hand out to Bull when he growled in warning.  “They are our enemies, as well as yours,” she said.  “Who are you?”

“I am called Abelas.  We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground.  I know what you seek.  You wish to drink from the Vir’Abelsan.”

“The place of the way of sorrows,” whispered Morrigan, excitement lighting her tone.  “He means the Well of Sorrows!”

Abelas glowered down at them.  “You have invaded our sanctum as readily as the others before you.”

Gina could hear the strings being pulled tighter on the bows behind her.  She quickly lifted both hands to the side.  “We knew this place was sacred and respected it the best we could.  I personally walked your Path to Enlightenment.  I think that’s worth at least a bit more time to talk.”

He frowned and crouched low, staring at her.  “You are not like any of the humans I have met before.”

She couldn’t help a bitter laugh.  “Abelas, you have no idea.”

Abelas stared at them all in silence for a long moment before waving a hand.  “I agree with you.  Trespassers you remain, but you did follow the path of petition.  You’ve shown respect to Mythal.  If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them.  When this is done, you will be permitted to depart.”  He pointed to the door.  “And never to return.”

Solas came to her side, whispering urgently.  “This is our goal, is it not?  There is no reason to fight these sentinels.”

Gina nodded slowly.  "If you're offering assistance, we gratefully accept it."

He pointed to a door on the other side of the hallway.  “You will be guided to those you seek."

"And the Well?  What of it?" asked Morrigan, making Gina stare at her in fury.  What the hell was she doing?

Abelas hissed.  “It is not _for_ you.  It is not for _any_ of you.”

Morrigan crossed her arms, speaking at normal volume.  “We need to stop Corypheus, of course.  But we may also need this well for our own purposes.”

Gina elbowed her.  "Seriously?  Why not walk around with a lit placard announcing that you can't be trusted with their most sacred artifact?"

Morrigan sneered at her.  "It will go to waste here."

Abelas shook his head.  "I have promised our aid, and will deliver it.  But the Vir’Abelesan will not be despoiled.  Even if I must destroy it myself.”

With that, he turned and vanished with a crack.  Morrigan shrieked, “No!”  Less than a heartbeat later she turned into a crow and flew off.

“Jesus tap-dancing Christ!” Gina shouted.  "Morrigan, get back here!"

It was too late.  The woman was gone.  

Bull gave her a curious glance before returning to his moody glower.  The elves behind them filed toward the door and waited in silence.  

Gina sighed sharply.  “Let’s go see if we can’t catch up to that maniac before she does something stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan needs her fingers slapped!


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arbor Wilds - Part Four

Gina’s face was bright red as she marched behind the elves.  She had finally stopped muttering and cursing under her breath, but he could tell she was building up to a spectacular explosion.

The witch throwing his new title in his face like an insult had Bull’s guts still churning with indignation.  It would be a low blow at the best of times.

It was bad enough that he had the choice forced on him.  Probably the only one considering the circumstances, but it wasn’t something he would have ever expected to willingly choose.  Krem assured him that the decision had eaten him up just as badly the first time around.  “Probably worse, Chief.  You…cried.  Took me a month to buff out the rust stains on my armour.”

Bull frowned.  He wasn’t the type to cry.  Or, at least he never used to be.  Who knew what the other version of himself was like in the end.  The train of thought disturbed him, making him wish a Red Templar or two would show up.  Anything to distract himself.

The elves ducked through another hallway that looked exactly like the one before it.  “This is shite,” complained Sera.  “We’re going in bloody circles!”

Solas glared at her.  “I am certain there are subtle differences our eye cannot detect.”

“Whatever you say, floppy ears,” she snapped.

Bull shook his head.  This place, whatever it was, had everyone on edge for different reasons.  He wanted to secure their objective and get the hell out.  Fast.

Finally a new scene greeted them as they passed through another door.  The elves began to run down a long staircase, pointing and chattering in ancient Elven.  Bull jerked out his sword, hoping that they were giving each other a pep talk for the battle ahead. 

Samson stood at the top of an altar of some sort while a squad of brutish looking Red Templars stood guard.  He was turning slowly, the look of a man on the hunt for something.  He turned and sneered.  “The Inquisition.  You and these elves just don’t know when to stop.  Aren’t you tired of chasing us across Thedas?”

Cassandra strode forward boldly.  “Your reserves are gone, and so is the lyrium.  Isn’t it time to stand down?”

He gave a derisive snort.  “To enjoy the mercy you showed our brothers and sisters?  I’ll pass, thanks.  The Chantry didn’t know what it was throwing into the dirt.  Now is our revenge.”

“You chose to walk away from the Chantry,” argued Cassandra.  “Stop this madness!”

“You know, Corypheus has chosen me twice.”  Samson drew himself tall and proud.  “First as his General, and now as his vessel for the Well of Sorrows.  It contains knowledge that could scour the world.  I give it to him.  Then he can walk into the Fade without your precious little anchor.”  He pointed to Cassandra’s shoulder.

Bull felt himself tense, Gina wisely kept her mouth shut, hanging back just far enough to fade into the background.  Smart girl.

Cassandra frowned and played along.  “What do you mean, vessel?”

“What else empties a well?”  He smirked.  “I will carry its wisdom to my Master.  One more task entrusted to _me._ ”

Sera snorted.  “Oh brother.  Do you need your ego stroked or summat?”

Fury filled the man’s face and his armour started glow an eerie red.  “With my help, Corypheus will be unstoppable.”

“And when he’s gotten what he wants from you, he’ll cast you aside like he does with everyone else that has outlived their usefulness,” said Dorian.  “Don’t be blind, man!”

“You dare say that to my face?  After your forces butchered my men?  You are no match for Corypheus, no matter how you try.”  Samson rolled his neck and an audible crackle whisked down his armour.  “Witness the strength that the Chantry tried to bind.  Strength that my new god saw and appreciated.”

“Ugh, Gina’s right.  These people just talk and _talk_ ,” muttered Sera.

Bull smirked.  “Let’s shut them up, shall we?”

***

Cassandra and Bull were fighting in perfect unison against another pair of soldiers, while the rest focused on pinning Samson down.  He was hollering insults, but his armour was frighteningly strong.

The man clearly didn’t know what she looked like if he thought Cassandra held the anchor.  She was keeping the secret until they absolutely needed to use the mark.  No sense in ruining a good misunderstanding.

One of the monstrously deformed Templars bellowed and rushed at her.  Gina bolted away, running straight for a wall.  Bull shouted in horror, but she ignored it, pouring on the speed.  She could feel its hand brush against her back as she ran up the wall and flipped over its head.  It smashed into the wall as she landed and drove the point of her knife through the back of its neck.

It went stiff and a last breath rattled past its lips as she jerked the knife free.  She turned to see Bull give her an exasperated look.  She gave him a little curtsy in return.  He shook his head, but she saw the tiny smile fighting its way across his face. Probably best not to tell him that she’d only ever seen that move on a screen before.

Cassandra shouted a colourful curse and lunged at Samson.  He batted her aside like a bug.  She hit the ground with a cry of pain.  He laughed maniacally.  “Fool!  You cannot stop me!”  He kicked viciously, sending her tumbling with another cry.  “Where’s your anchor now?”

“Right here, asshole,” Gina shouted and ran at him.

He spun to face her.  Before he could fully wind up for a hit, she slammed him to the ground with the full force of the mark.  He flipped head over heels before skidding to a stop on his face.  He groaned and tried to rise to his feet.  Bull ended the effort with a brutal kick to the chops.

Samson lay limply, but still breathing.  She looked down at him.  “I think he needs to join the rest of our prisoners.  What does everyone else think?”

Murmurs of ascent filled the air.  Blackwall made quick work of securing the man’s limbs while Solas asked the Elves if they’d help deliver the man to the front gates for Cullen to pick up.  They nodded reluctantly and gathered him up.

A sudden flicker of light caught Gina’s eye.  She looked to it and saw the raven form of Morrigan hot on its trail.  They disappeared at the top of a massive plateau.  “I think that’s where we’re headed next,” she said.

Cassandra rose to her feet with Bull’s help, yelping when she tried to straighten.  Dorian clucked and murmured his healing incantation.  The Seeker’s face released some of the tension, but Bull shook his head.  “The side of the breastplate is caved in, Cassandra.  You’ll need to take it off or you’ll be miserable.”

Gina assisted with the buckles and helped ease the armour free.  Cassandra frowned as she inspected the dent.  “It is beyond repair.  Leave it.  I will have new armour made in Skyhold.”

“Good thing it was functional,” said Bull.  “If it was that decorative crap you’d be in a world of trouble.”

Cassandra sighed.  “Yes, you’ve said that before.”

“Oh,” he muttered, his jaw flickering with tension.

Cassandra patted his arm and winked.  “It’s okay.  You’re just forgetful in your old age.”

He gave her a dirty look.  “I am not old, Seeker.”

“Could have fooled me,” she quipped as she turned to head toward the high plateau.

Gina smothered a laugh at the outraged expression on his face.  He glared at her in turn.  “You think I’m old too?”

She paused and tilted her head.  “Wait, I actually don’t know how old you are.”

A little smile came to his face.  “Well, what fun would it be to just tell you?”

She laughed and turned to follow Cassandra.  He was suddenly at her side, his mouth close to her ear.  “Don’t think I didn’t notice you avoid the question,” he murmured, sending chills down her spine.

***

They reached the top of the plateau in time for Morrigan to transform back into her human form between Abelas and a massive circular pool.  The witch raised her staff threateningly.  “Do not take another step,” she growled.

“You will move, Shemlen, or face the consequences,” rasped Abelas, his fists tightening.

Gina rushed in between them and held both hands up.  “Stop it, both of you!”

“You heard him,” snapped Morrigan.  “He intends to destroy the well!”

“Can you blame him?  You may as well have taken out a billboard to announce your intention to take the well one way or another,” snapped Gina.  “What were you thinking?”

Morrigan came forward, speaking low.  “I confess, I was able to understand more than I let on in the courtyard.  This well offers a great boon to those who drink it.  We can use its power to stop Corypheus.  I am willing to pay whatever price there may be.”

Gina scowled.  “So you insulted Bull for being right?  Real nice.”

Bull felt his eyebrows lift.  So she had been listening to their fight.  Morrigan gave him an apologetic look, but he didn’t soften.  Fuck that.

Abelas stepped forward.  “I cannot allow you to despoil the Vir’Abelesan.”

Morrigan shook her head and said, “You would have it rot away in silence.  There are generations of knowledge that could change the world!”

“Better it be lost than go to the unworthy,” Abelas retorted.

Morrigan grabbed Gina’s arm.  “The knowledge may allow me to unlock the rest of the Eluvians.  It may even allow me to find the portal to your world.  Don’t you want to go home?”

Jay inhaled sharply.  “What?”

Gina’s eyes squeezed shut briefly.  Morrigan gave him a surprised look.  “You mean she didn’t tell you?”

Jay's hands were trembling as he stared at his sister. "Tell me what? Is there a chance we could get out of this hellhole?"

Bull felt the words hit him in the gut, and saw Dorian’s face contort. He hadn't even considered whether Gina wanted to stay in this world. He swallowed hard.

Gina stepped toward her brother.  “There was nothing to tell yet.”

“A door to home is _nothing_ to you?”  Jay dragged a hand through his hair, his teeth gritted.  “How could you hide it from me?”

Gina ran a hand over her face.  “Because the chances of her making these things work are slim to none.”

Jay snarled at her. "You had no right, Virginia." She flinched as though he slapped her.

“I hate to interrupt,” said Cassandra.  “But time is of the essence.”

Jay spun and stalked to the edge of the plateau with a growl.  Bull watched the pain flicker over Gina’s face before she steeled herself and turned back to Morrigan.  “You keep quiet.”  Then she turned to Abelas, her hands out to the side.  “Samson insisted that there was valuable knowledge in this well.  It could stop Corypheus.  We need all the help we can get, friend.”

He shrugged.  “I care nothing for your petty conflicts.”

“You’ll care when Corypheus comes barging in and takes this thing by force,” said Gina quietly.

The elf frowned and gazed at Gina in silence for a long moment.  “You showed respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness to you that I cannot deny.”  He tilted his head toward the well.  “Would you use the power within this well against your enemy?  Is that your will?”

Bull felt a knot of dread in his stomach.  He barely knew her, but the thought of her even touching that water made his skin crawl.

Gina clasped her hands behind her back.  “Not without your permission.  I’d see it destroyed before I saw it taken from you by force.”

Abelas shook his head.  “One does not obtain permission.  Only the right.”  His eyes moved to Morrigan.  “Be warned.  Whoever drinks from the Vir’Abelesan is bound to the will of Mythal for eternity.”  
  
“Bound to a goddess that may or may not have existed?”  Morrigan gave a little scoff.  “Hardly a steep price.”

He gave her a scathing glare.  “Bound as _we_ are bound.  Choose wisely.”

With that, the elf turned and walked away.  Bull stared after him.  The elf relinquished the well just like that?  No big fight?  No drawn out argument about his duty?  Bull turned his eye back to Gina with a new level of respect.  If she wasn’t so damn lippy she’d be an excellent Ben-hassrath negotiator.

Her face was tight with fury as she turned back to Morrigan.  She stalked closer, drilling her finger in the air as she lit into the witch.  “Fuck you _very_ much, Morrigan.”

“I was protecting the interests of the Inquisition,” said Morrigan.

“Or more likely your own ends,” retorted Solas.

“What would you know of my ‘ends’, Elf?”

The elf glowered at her.  “You are a glutton, drooling at the sight of a feast.  You cannot be trusted.”

“Hear, hear,” muttered Bull.

Morrigan waved a hand dismissively.  “Of all those present, I alone have the training necessary to use this.  I have delved into ancient lore and mysteries that you cannot even begin to comprehend.  Let me drink of the well and use this knowledge in the service of the Inquisition.”

Bull barked a laugh, drawing an irate glare from the woman.  “I’d have Sera drink before I’d let your lips anywhere near it.”

“Don’t you dare suggest it, Horns,” snapped Sera.

Gina turned to Cassandra.  “Seeker, you’ve been at the front lines since the very beginning.  What would you have us do?”

Cassandra shook her head slowly.  “If the choice is you or her, then I suggest we let Morrigan take the risk.  Maker help us all.”

Bull scowled, but couldn’t deny the Seeker’s point.  _He’d_ drink it before letting Gina drink.  Her green eyes met his.  He shrugged.  “Up to you, darlin’.  But we need to get a move on.  The army is still putting their lives on the line for us.”

Her lips pressed together.  Finally she turned to Morrigan.  “Don’t make me regret this,” she said in a low voice.

***

Everything in her hated their forced hand.  Leliana and Vivienne were going to throw a fit, and rightfully so.  But what real choice did they have?  The well’s knowledge would be meaningless in her hands.  At least Morrigan had the tools to use the power.

Or so she claimed.

She turned to Bull.  His brows were pinched tightly together.  “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.  “I wish we had more time to make a better decision.”

“Me too, darlin’.”

Morrigan laughed softly, dragging her fingers through the water.  “There are voices.  So many voices,” she said.

Gina wrinkled her nose and watched Morrigan drop beneath the surface of the water.  For a moment, nothing happened.  But then the water rippled and burst into the air.  Bull cursed and wrapped himself around her, taking the brunt of the wave.

They all rushed to the edge of the now empty pool, and saw Morrigan collapsed in a heap.  Cassandra leapt in and checked her.  “She’s breathing, but isn’t responding.”

Jeremy shouted.  Gina whirled to see him lurch backward, pointing to a far wall.  “It’s that…that _thing_!”

Gina followed the line of his finger and saw Corypheus striding along the wall.  Bull cursed.  “There’s no way we can get out of here in time,” he grated.

Her heart pounded with fear as she saw the arch-demon stride with purpose.  He would notice them at any moment.  Gina grabbed Bull’s arm, forcing him to look at her.  “Signal me when she’s got that Eluvian opened.”

He started to protest but she shook her head sharply.  “I need you to trust me on this one, tough guy.”

Bull trembled, but finally gave a reluctant nod.  She squeezed his arm and bolted for a long rampart.  Her stomach roiled, but she swallowed down the bile and focused on distracting Corypheus.  If she could buy enough time, her friends could escape.  With a voice bolder than she felt, she called, “Cory!  Old buddy, old pal!  What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

He stopped short and stared at her in silence for a long moment before his lip curled.  “I remember you.  Blundering like a fool into a place you didn't belong.”

“Well listen to you, flatterer,” she cooed.

A heavy crash behind her caught her off-guard.  She spun to see his pet dragon land on the rampart behind her.  It growled at her, but didn’t come close enough to snap.  Thank heaven for small miracles, she thought bitterly. 

“You toy with power beyond your ken,” said Corypheus, striding toward her.  “Know me.  Know what you have pretended to be.  Exalt the Elder One, the will that is Corypheus.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically.  “Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?  Seriously?”

He stared at her like she was an interesting insect.  “I had heard of your impudence, but I did not believe it could be true.”

She sneered.  “Who tattled on me?”

He stepped closer and pointed at her.  “You will kneel before me, Mortal.”

Gina forced her back ramrod straight.  “Kneel to a petty tyrant?  Not fucking likely.”

Corypheus howled with rage and swept his hand at her.  She ducked and rolled forward, jamming the Demon Slayer into the back of his knee with all her might.  The dragon shrieked and launched into the air as the demon tumbled to the ground with a bellow. 

“Foolish mortal!”  He rose to his feet, jerking the knife free and throwing it to the ground.  He towered over her.  “You cannot kill a _god_.”

The dragon landed behind her and surged forward.  She was trapped.  No way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm clearly going off-script, but to be fair, Gina didn't get the initial confrontation with Old Cory. Thought bits of it would fit nicely here. :)


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arbor WIlds - Part Five

Bull paced anxiously, trying not to watch the confrontation between the fiery little woman and the asshole who started this whole mess.  She asked him to trust her.  Who knew something so seemingly simple could be so damn hard?

Morrigan groaned and clutched her forehead.  Cassandra helped her rise to her feet.  “Morrigan, are you alright?”

The woman murmured in Ancient Elven before shaking her head and pulling free.  “I am intact,” she said, a dazed quality to her voice.

“Good, then you can make that damn thing work,” snapped Bull, pointing to the massive mirror at the far end of the plateau. 

“There is much to sift through,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Then hurry up and sift!  We’ve got company!”

Her eyes snapped open.  “Corypheus?”

“No, it’s the Divine,” said Dorian irritably.  "Who else would it be?"

Morrigan sneered at him and turned toward the Eluvian.  After a moment, her eyes took on a strange blue glow, and she intoned a language Bull had never even heard before.  The Eluvian burst into life with brilliant streams of blue and green light.  “Let’s go,” she said, leaping through before anyone could stop her.

Bull growled and rushed to signal Gina, praying to every god who ever might have existed that they weren’t too late.

***

Gina tried to keep one eye on the dragon and one on the imposing Corypheus, backing slowly to the edge of the parapet.

Corypheus leered down at her.  “This is all your fault, Pretender.  You and the other wretch.  Interrupting a ritual years in the making.  And instead of having the decency to die, you stole its purpose.  How you managed to survive I do not know, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at Rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.”

She scoffed.  “Do you think I really care?  As long as it helps me kill your ugly ass, it doesn’t matter what its intended purpose was.”

“Using the anchor I created to undo my work?”  He growled.  “The gall!  Do you even know what you fight against?  I entered the Fade to serve the Old gods and found nothing.  You should pray that I succeed in storming the Black City.  I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty.”

She mimed a puppet with her hand.  “Blah-de- _fucking_ -blah.  No wonder all your people run their mouths. Monkey see, monkey do.”

Corypheus’ hand crackled with red energy and the dragon hissed menacingly.  “You and I could have worked together, created a whole new world,” he said softly.  “But no matter.  I will succeed.  And you will die.”

He began to raise his hand as a long sharp whistle pierced the air.  The demon snapped his eyes to the plateau where the Eluvian now dazzled with multicolored lights and gave an enraged shriek.  “What have you done?”

Gina laughed mockingly.  “We beat you to the punch.  Nice of you to fall for my distraction, by the way.”

He belted a ball of red energy at her.  “No!  You fools!”

She leapt to the side, feeling the static of it passing inches from her body.  It was now or never.  The energy in the mark rippled down her arm.  “When are you going to figure out that you can’t win, asshole?”  Gina pointed in his face.  “We’ve captured or killed every one of your leaders, and now we’ve taken the Well of Sorrows.”

He was shaking with rage.  “Your meddling ends now.”

“No.  It doesn’t,” she snarled.

The anchor was coiled tight enough to hurt.  As Corypheus bellowed and whipped his arm toward her, she unleashed it with as much force as she could muster.

***

Bull raced toward her, sword in hand.  She asked him to trust her long enough to get the Eluvian working.  All bets were off now.

A vivid green wall of energy flashed to life, blinding him momentarily.  As the spots in his vision cleared, he saw her crumple to her knees.  The dragon had been flung through the outer wall of the temple, and Corypheus was nowhere to be seen.

The ground rumbled ominously under his feet.  Seconds later, the wall began to collapse.  He shouted and ran hard, leaping just in time to avoid being sent to the floor some fifty feet below.  When he reached her side, she was climbing to her feet, swaying weakly.

He wrapped an arm around her waist.  “Come on,” he said, pulling her along as he hustled to the other end of the wall.

His eye scanned briskly, and finally found a way down to the floor.  They picked their way down, moving faster as she recovered.  “The others?” she asked, gasping for air.

“Waiting to cross through the Eluvian,” he said.

The dragon swept high over the courtyard, bellowing with rage.  Gina cursed and snapped a tendril toward it.  The little bar of energy was enough to make her wilt into Bull.  He didn’t wait for her to recover.  He swept her into his arms and ran, taking the stairs to the top of the big plateau four at a time.  The dragon chased them down, spitting waves of energy his way, but by some luck or miracle, none hit home.  As he cleared the last step, she came back around.

As he set her to her feet, a plume of smoke hit the ground between them and the Eluvian.  Corypheus surged out of the blackness, triumph clear on his twisted face.  “Nice try, Pretender,” he snarled.

Bull’s heart was hammering so hard that he was sure it was visible through his skin.  Gina stood, defiant even in her weariness.  “If you’d just stay dead, I would be so happy” she said.

The dragon landed heavily behind the demon, lunging toward the others.  Bull saw with relief that they leapt into the Eluvian.  At least they would be able to carry on the fight against this madman.  His jaw tightened as he faced down Corypheus, pulling his sword.  Corypheus waved a hand dismissively, sending it clattering across the floor.

Bull pushed Gina behind him, tightening his fists and readying for the killing blow that would surely follow.  He’d take it for her, giving her the chance to escape.  “You think you can stand up to me, Beast?”  Corypheus laughed.

“Watch yourself,” said Gina, her tone menacing.

“You care too much for the people beneath you,” said Corypheus, a mocking sneer coming to his face.  “That will be your downfall.”

She stepped around Bull, her arms crossed as she glared at the demon.  “And you use people to further your own agenda and discard them like toys.  That’s why you will never succeed.”  The energy of the mark began flowing down her arm again.  “And by the way?  None of these people are below me.  That spot is reserved for you.”

Corypheus snarled.  “I will see you tormented in the Fade for an eternity, Pretender.”

“You won’t exist long enough to see that happen,” she snapped.

Corypheus and the dragon surged forward, and another wall of power swept away from her, this one making the entire building tremble with the force of it.  It felt cool as it threw Bull forward twenty feet, and turned the body of Corypheus to ash as the dragon launched out of range.

***

The world tilted under her feet.  “Not again,” she groaned as she began the mad dash ahead of the collapsing ground.

He was there, reaching for her with the same terrified look in his eye as she scrambled on the tumbling blocks of stone.  “Jump!” he shouted.

She leapt as the dragon fired a blast of energy at her feet.  The shockwave sent her off course, making Bull cry out in dismay.

***

His heart stopped as she tumbled out of sight.  A moment later, his head flared with pain, dropping him to his knees at the intensity.  Hazy images formed in his mind, of another collapse.  Of heartache beyond anything he thought possible.  His chest began to heave with panic.

“A little help?” came her voice, cutting through the confusion in his mind.  He stuck his head over the edge and saw her clinging to the wall.  Her eyes met his, the fright in them making his heart race.

He stretched his arm down to her, but she was just out of reach.  He cursed and slid out further, praying he would be able to support the additional weight of her without sending them both falling.  She made a wild grab for his hand as her handhold crumbled.  His shoulder felt like it would rip free as he caught hold of her fingers, gripping as tightly as he could. 

With a great heave, he pulled her up, sending them both rolling away from the edge.  A thunderclap hit him in the face as more images began to appear.  He yelped and curled into himself, fighting the waves of agony assaulting his head.

Insistent hands pulled at him.  He lumbered to his feet, dazed and confused.  She was yanking on his arm, her eyes widening as she looked behind him.  “Come on, tough guy!  We have to go!”

Bull gritted his teeth and staggered after her.  They climbed the stairs to the massive Eluvian.  As they reached for it, the incensed screech of Corypheus was already hot on their heels.  Bull tripped into the mirror, feeling the demon's breath on the back of his neck as the temple faded from view and he crashed to the floor in Skyhold.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any formatting errors. Posting via mobile today. :)

Gina groaned and clutched her shoulder.  Bull’s rescue effort had most certainly dislocated the joint.  She fought to catch her wind, and felt the heat of Dorian’s healing energy sweep through her.  He hovered above her, his face anxious.  “What happened?”

“I burnt him to a crisp.  Twice,” she rasped.  “And twice the motherfucker came back to life.”

Blackwall growled and shook his head.  "What mad sort of power is this?"

“It’s the dragon,” said Morrigan, her brow creased in thought.  “He sends his essence into the beast when his physical form falls."

Gina turned to check Bull and found him frantic, his eye darting back and forth.  “No, no…no!”  He squeezed his eye shut and began to pant.  “No!” he howled, throwing a hard fist into a nearby support beam.  It cracked loudly.

As he wound up for another hit, Dorian snapped a spell that tossed him back a few feet. Bull turned on the Mage, cursing in fury.

Dorian lifted both hands to the side. “You were going to break the only beam holding up the ceiling. I would've used my hands to stop you, but you are _rather_ large.”

The Qunari wasn't mollified, rushing and taking a swing at Dorian, who barely ducked in time. Gina shouted in horror and got between them. “Katoh!”

Bull stopped so short that he nearly fell over. Gina stared at him, seeing a storm of emotions chase across his face. “Give us a minute,” she said to Dorian.

“Are you sure it's safe to be alone with him?” he asked icily.

She shot him a glare. “Don't. You know this isn't him.”

He sneered and turned on his heel, ushering the rest out with him. Gina turned back to Bull and found him pacing and gripping his head. “What the fuck was that?” She asked, barely managing to keep her voice level.

His eye met hers as he sank to his knees.  “I had them.  And now they’re _gone._ ”

“I don’t understand…”

“Memories,” he whimpered, his head bowing.

Her heart leapt into her throat.  He was trembling all over, a heartbreakingly devastated expression settling over his face.  Gina wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head in the crook of her shoulder.  After a long moment, his arms snaked around her, holding tight.  She hummed his lullaby, waiting for the tension in his shoulders to ease, even a little bit.  He finally heaved a shuddering breath.

She pulled back and cupped his cheeks.  “Repeat after me, tough guy.”

“ _Existence is a choice._

_There is no chaos in the world, only complexity._

_Knowledge of the complex is wisdom._

_From wisdom of the world comes wisdom of the self._

_Mastery of the self is mastery of the world._

_Loss of the self is the source of suffering._

_Suffering is a choice, and we can refuse it._

_It is in our power to create the world, or destroy it._ ”

He whispered it along with her, his brow furrowing deeply.  When they were finished the mantra, his eye met hers again.  “Did I teach you that?”

Gina nodded and moved her fingers to the base of his horns, massaging gently.  “Sure did.  You said it helps to calm your nerves.  I figured you could use it right now.”

Bull nodded, his eye fluttering closed.  “Thank you.”

“Of course, Bull. It's just too bad I can't quite manage it in Qunlat yet.”  She pressed a kiss to his temple.  “Now, tell me what happened.”

He shook his head slowly.  “I remembered…but…”  He trailed off and growled in frustration.  “It’s like a damn dream.  Hovering at the edge of my mind, but refusing to reveal itself.”

Gina felt her breath hitch.  “What triggered it?”

He gave her a wry look.  “You falling.”

The fall at Adamant.  Must have been.  She shook her head and pulled him into another hug.  “I’m sorry Bull.”

They stayed there in silence for a long moment, breathing in unison.  Finally he pulled away, wiping at his eye and looking ashamed.  “I’m sorry I lost my temper.”

“Don’t apologize.  I can’t imagine how frustrated you must feel right now.  To finally have something to hold onto only to lose it again moments later?  I’d probably still be ripping the place apart.”

He made a tight fist, the hand trembling violently.  “If you hadn’t stopped me, this place would be rubble,” he said softly.

“I know,” she whispered, taking the hand in hers and pressing her lips to the knuckles.

***

Bull watched her kissing his hand, stunned at her absolute lack of fear in the face of his very real loss of control.  How had he ever managed to convince someone like her to look at him twice, let alone to be so utterly devoted and loyal?

“I’m sorry I still can’t remember,” he whispered.

Her eyes met his, filled with confusion.  “Why would you apologize for something you can’t control?”

“Because,” he started, and paused, trying to find the right words.  “Because you… _we_ …had a life together.  And I ruined everything.”

She grimaced and shook her head.  “Okay, tough guy, let’s get two things straight.  Number one, you will never apologize for what happened at Emprise again.  If you hadn’t stepped in the way you did, my brother would be dead and buried.  I hate that you were hurt the way you were, but the sacrifice couldn’t have been nobler if you tried.”

Then she pressed her hand to his heart.  “Number two? This isn't about _us_. As much as it breaks my heart to have lost you, it crushes me to know how much you've lost. So many wonderful things you experienced, gone. You killed two dragons, Bull. Two! You were instrumental in convincing Dalish to embrace the Mage in her, and it was your friendship with Dorian that made her growth possible. You were a big contributor to creating the Orlesian alliance. And without you, Cullen would still be using lyrium.” She shook her head. “What I've lost is paltry compared to everything that was stolen from you.”

Bull felt like she was telling him about a stranger, a man with self-control and poise. Certainly not someone who took cheap shots at friends. His gut churned as he replayed the attack on Dorian. No matter what Gina said, he owed _that_ man an apology.

"I'm so sorry if I've given you the impression that I'm only worried about our relationship, the Iron Bull." Her lips twisted into a frown. "I've been a lousy friend to you."

He met her eye and shook his head. “How the hell did a generous creature like you ever give me the time of day?”

Her cheeks went pink. “Must be that cute little ass of yours.”

He couldn't stop a little laugh escaping. “There ain't nothing little about me, darlin’.”

Her hand returned to his chest. “No, there really isn't. And it all starts with this big heart.”

He stared at her, mind swirling with emotions he couldn’t begin to process.  “What if I never remember?”

“Then you never remember.” Gina shrugged and traced a finger over his brow.  “We'll build new memories.  Together.”

Bull felt a light start to burn bright in his heart.  “Together?”

She nodded, stepping closer.  “If that’s what you want,” she said quietly.

Another laugh escaped him.  “Right.  Like I’m the one with the choice here.”

She frowned.  “Of course you are.”

He lifted a brow.  “Darlin’, you could have your pick of any one of the men in this Keep.  All of them a lot prettier and nicer than me.”

Gina scoffed.  “Nice is overrated. And you’re perfectly pretty.”

Bull couldn’t stop the wash of heat coming to his cheeks.  “Are you sure your eyes work properly?”

She held his eye. “I see you. I see the mask you wear, the tough facade you show everyone else. And I see the gentle spirit hiding behind these big walls.  How you always champion the underdog. The Chargers are _living_ proof of how amazingly selfless and generous you are.”

Her arms circled his neck. “You inspire me to be a better person. I can only hope to be so blessed that you would choose me twice.”

His mouth went dry as he traced a finger over the claw resting against her chest. “Did I know how good I had it? How damn lucky I was?”

Gina nodded slowly. “And you showed it to me all the time.”

“How?”

Her eyes sparkled as her beautiful lips curved into a smile. “Lots of ways. But this one is my favorite.”

And then she kissed him. Soft and sweet at first, waiting for him to respond. And when he did, it was like lightning struck. His hands found their way into her hair, trailing through the silken strands before sliding down her back and drawing her tight to his chest.

He didn't know how or why, but this...this was home.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

Bull’s knees were on fire from being pressed into the cold stone, but he could have stayed there forever, tasting her. Touching her.  All too soon she pulled away, resting her forehead against his.  “I seriously hate to abandon you right now, but I really should go talk to Jeremy,” she said.

He brushed lock of hair behind her ear and nodded.  “I understand.  Looked like he was pretty upset out there.”

She sighed and traced the long line of a scar running from his neck to his armpit.  “I should have just told him.  I just…”  Her eyes squeezed shut for a moment.  “I’ve made peace with never going back.  It took a lot of heartache and pain, and entertaining the idea of it seems counterproductive to me at this point.  I just didn’t want him to get his hopes up over what might be nothing.”

Bull felt his heart skip a beat.  “But if there’s a really good chance you could go back wouldn’t that change anything?”

Her eyes went dark and she began to pace slowly.  “No,” she said after a long moment.  “I don’t belong in that world anymore.  My home is here in Thedas.”

A weight lifted from his shoulders, one he hadn’t realized was there.  He hid a sigh of relief and skimmed a palm along her back.  “Well darlin’, if you’re going to abandon me, I think I’ll go hunt down Dorian.”

Gina lifted a brow.  “Careful he doesn’t turn you into a toad.”

“I’d probably deserve it,” he muttered, rising carefully to his feet, ignoring the stiffness in his knees.  Gina brushed debris from his pants, and fussed with the buckles on his harness for a moment.  “Are you done avoiding your brother?” he asked softly, tracing the shape of her ear.

She frowned and leaned into him.  “No,” she grumbled.  “Stupid Morrigan.”

He tipped her chin up and stole one last lingering kiss, amazed that his mind could ever have forgotten the sensation of those soft little petals brushing against his scarred lips.  She caught him behind the head as he pulled away, drawing him back and whispering, “One more for the road.”

He’d have given her a dozen.

***

Gina reluctantly made her way through the courtyard.  She dreaded the confrontation with her brother more than she let on to Bull.  The Qunari would gladly forgive most of her transgressions.  Jeremy was not so inclined.

The windows of her old quarters were lit from within, a rare occurrence.  Though he lived in the little hut, Jeremy hadn’t spent much time there.  Typically he was at Dorian’s side.  Her jaw tightened.  Probably the two were fighting thanks to her brother’s careless words in the temple.

Gina frowned.  Their relationship status wasn’t her business, but Jeremy had a bad habit of loving and leaving.  He’d sleep with anyone, man or woman, but none held his attention more than a few months at a time.  It seemed like Dorian might be an exception, but she worried that old habits would rear their ugly heads.

The door stood in front of her.  It took her two minutes to get the nerve to knock on it.  Almost instantly she heard his irritated reply.  “I could hear you the whole time.  Just come in already.”

She opened the door and found him sitting with a half empty bottle of wine clutched in his fist.  “Here to confess your sins?” he asked snidely.

Gina silently cursed Morrigan again, and took a seat on the bed.  “Jeremy, I’m sorry.  I should have told you.”

He scoffed and took a swig of wine.  “Damn right,” he muttered.

She winced.  “I _was_ being honest out there.  There is little to no chance we’d ever find an Eluvian leading to our world.  Despite Morrigan’s confidence, I’m not convinced it’s going to be any easier now.  There are thousands of them, with no indication of where they lead.  It could take years to find anything.”

Jeremy's chin took an obstinate tilt.  “Any chance is better than none.”

She stared at him for a moment.  “Do you think it’s going to be as simple as walking through a door and going back to your old life?”

He shrugged and glared into the fire.  “It’s gotta be better than this place."

Gina frowned.  “What about Dorian?”

“What about him?” he asked testily.

“Don’t you care about him?”

“Not enough to stay here.”  Jeremy took another long pull from the bottle.

Her stomach sank.  “Jeremy, he’s my friend.  Please don’t crush his heart.”

He glared at her.  “Why are you so worried about these people?  How about the people back home?  Like our mother, for instance.  Don’t you ever think about her?”

“Of course I do,” she snapped.

“Could’ve fooled me.  You didn’t even look at me when we got back here.”  He sneered.  “But you sure were worried about that boy toy of yours.”

“The Iron Bull is my family too,” she said, fighting to keep her tone civil.  “You are skating on _very_ thin ice, brother dear.”

He snorted and took another long drink.  “That’s what I mean.  If you put even half that concern into getting home, we’d be there already.  But you don’t care.”

Gina stared at him.  “Jeremy, I spent the first six months here trying to find a way home.  If there was an easy answer, I’d have been gone too.  But there isn’t, and I’ve accepted that my life is here now.”  She took a deep breath and added, “I don’t even know if I would want to go home now.”

Jeremy’s face twisted with rage.  “How can you say that?  I’d take crawling through that nightmare again if it meant going home.”

She got to her feet and matched his volume.  “Because I looked in a fucking mirror, Jeremy!  How could I go home now?  I don’t look like the same person, and I sure as hell don’t feel like the same person that crawled through the Fade.  I can’t see any way that we could go back and ever feel _normal_ again!”

“At least there wouldn’t be people and demons trying to kill us on a daily basis!”  He threw the bottle into the fireplace with full force.  It shattered into a thousand pieces.  “I want to go home!”

Gina flinched away from the violent display.  “Look, I get it,” she said, her voice trembling.  “But you need to accept that it might never happen.”

Jeremy buried his face in his hands and burst into tears.  She touched his shoulder, but he jerked away.  “Get out!” He bellowed.

“Jeremy…”

“Get the fuck out!”  He grabbed her arm hard enough to hurt, dragging her to the door and shoving her into the night.  The door rattled in its hinges as he slammed it shut.

Gina stood at the door for a long moment, listening to him sob.  She laid her hand on the rough wood and said, “This is why I didn’t tell you.  I didn’t want to break your heart the way mine broke.”  A tear slid down her cheek.  “I’m sorry, Jer-Bear.”

***

Bull cleared the last step into the library and listened for a moment.  Dorian was muttering to himself in one of the nooks, each statement accented by the slap of a book being tossed onto the table.

He cleared his throat and stepped into view.  The Mage gave him a foul look.  “Here with another display of brute force?”

Bull sighed.  “No.  I’m here to apologize for being a giant asshole.”

Dorian crossed his arms.  “You know, the only reason I’m entertaining this conversation and _not_ turning you into a puddle of goo is because Gina would want me to hear you out.  So you’d better start talking.”

His stomach lurched.  “I almost remembered something.  But it’s gone again.”

Dorian stared at him in silence before the stiff tilt to his shoulders relaxed.  “Oh.  Well.  That would be rather irritating, wouldn’t it?”

Bull sank onto a stool and nodded, rubbing a hand over his face.  “No excuse for taking a swing, but I wasn’t exactly in a good place at the moment.”

Dorian tossed another book to the table and sat facing him.  “How did Gina react?”

He frowned.  “She hugged me.”

“Of course she did,” muttered Dorian.  “Maker knows why, but that woman has an enormous soft spot for you.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Bull met the Mage’s eyes.  “I’m sorry.”

The man gave a long sigh and shook his head.  “I know you are, you insufferable oaf.  No one in their right mind would go out of their way to hit this pretty face.”

There was a tension around his eyes and lips that betrayed his mood.  “How are you doing?  Aside from some jackass nearly taking your head off.”

“I’m fine,” he said stiffly, picking up one of the heavy volumes.

Bull lifted a brow.  “You sure about that, Amatus?”

The Mage went purple and dropped the book, sputtering wordlessly.  Bull held his hands up.  “Don’t light anything on fire.  I haven’t said anything to anyone else.”

Dorian shot to his feet and stormed away a few steps before stomping back and pointing a finger in his face.  “How dare you?”

“How dare I what?  Ask if you’re okay?”

“See through my stiff upper lip!”  Dorian dragged a hand through his hair and cursed a long streak in Tevene.

Bull waited out the tantrum.  Finally the man collapsed into his chair again, burying his face in his hands.  “Am I that obvious?”

Bull shook his head.  “If I didn’t know how much weight that word carries in Tevene, then I wouldn’t have had a clue.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

Bull swallowed hard.  Memories long suppressed swelled to the surface of his mind.  Why couldn't he have forgotten that shit, he wondered bitterly.  “I just do, Dorian.  Does he feel the same?”

Dorian’s brow furrowed and it took him a moment to speak.  “Clearly not,” he said softly.

“I’m sorry.”

Dorian glared at him.  “Don’t pity me, Ben hassrath.  I won’t stand for it.”

Bull shook his head slowly.  “It’s not pity.”

The Mage fidgeted with the cover of a book.  “It’s my own fault, really.  I saw the way you and Gina…”  He trailed off and cleared his throat.  “I suppose I wanted to find that for myself and ignored the truth staring me in the face.”

Bull reached out and squeezed his knee gently.  “He doesn’t know what he’s throwing away.”

“A bitter old man with an ego the size of Thedas?"  Dorian snorted derisively.  "Oh yes, what a prize.”

“You sell yourself short, Vint.”  Bull sat back, hooking his ankle over his knee.  “If I recall correctly, you’re the reason we were able to stop Alexius.  Taking a stand against your mentor took a lot of guts.  I also heard a rumour that you're responsible for saving my life in Emprise."

"A vicious lie I'll deny until my last breath," Dorian said, lifting a sharp eyebrow.

Bull smirked.  "All that _and_ you’re not half bad looking.  For a decadent Vint.”

“How generous of you,” muttered Dorian, a hint of color blossoming in his cheeks.  After a moment he shifted in his seat and tilted his head curiously.  “Let's move to a much more interesting topic of discussion, shall we?  When are you and darling Kadan going to stop this unbearable dance around your mutual destiny?”

It was Bull’s turn to go purple and squirm in his seat.  “Why the hell did she choose me?  Why not Cullen?  Or Blackwall?  Hell, even Varric would be a more logical choice.”

“Well don’t ask _me_ ,” said Dorian, giving him a scornful glance.  “I can barely stomach being around the two of you.”

Bull scowled.  “I’m no good at this feelings stuff.”

“You weren’t any better before the memory loss, I’m sure.  Like I said, she has a soft spot for you.”  Dorian’s eyes went cold and hard.  “So don’t you dare do anything to hurt her.  Or else being turned into a puddle of goo is the least of your concerns.”

Bull put a hand over his heart.  “Easiest promise I’ll ever make, Vint.”

With that, he left the Mage to stew in private and headed for his quarters.  He wanted desperately to go find Gina, to return to their exploration of one another, but decided he’d leave the next move to her.

The stairs felt endless as he allowed the exhaustion of their few hard days take over.  He reached the door and opened it, stopping short.

Gina had already made her move, apparently.

He couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips as he crossed the room to her.  She was snoring softly, curled on her side.  A gentle lift and drop of her arm confirmed that she was dead asleep.  He crouched at the side of the bed, watching her sleep peacefully for a moment before caving to temptation.

Taking great care not to jostle or otherwise disturb her, he crawled into bed beside her, wrapping himself protectively around her.  Her heart beat gently against his chest, the steady rhythm quickly lulling him into a doze of his own.

***

Gina cracked open a bleary eye, taking a few minutes to orient herself.  A furnace lay at her back, purring as he slept.  She carefully turned over, feeling her breath catch as she took in his chiseled jaw and the scars that glowed silver in the moonlight.  She couldn’t resist following the line of one with a fingertip.

He shifted and his eye fluttered open.  He recoiled slightly before relaxing.  “Sorry,” he whispered, capturing her hand and kissing the palm.  “Not used to waking up to someone in the bed with me.”

“I guess I ruined my surprise for you,” she said.  “I was only supposed to close my eyes for a minute.”

“You were exhausted,” he said softly, his eye scanning over her face.  “Seemed a shame to wake you.”

Gina couldn’t help feeling a little shy.  Her fingers itched to touch that familiar body, for him to touch her.  She gnawed on her lip until a calloused thumb stroked over her mouth.  “What’s on that pretty mind?”

She forced herself not to whimper as he withdrew the contact.  “Is this weird for you?”

A half smile ticked at the side of his lips. “Very.  I don’t think I’ve ever shared a bed with the intention of actual sleep.”

She couldn’t help a little smirk.  “Why, you usually all business?  Wham, bam, thank you ma’am, and all that?”

“Wham, bam, thank you ma’am?”  He laughed.  “That’s the greatest thing I’ve ever heard.”

She giggled.  “Don’t avoid the question.”

He cleared his throat.  “Normally I’d have gotten what I came for and left.  Like a ghost in the night.”

“Such a slut,” she teased, tweaking his ear.

He stared at her quizzically.  “It doesn’t bother you that I used to be known as the King of One Night Stands?”

Gina clapped a hand dramatically over her mouth.  “Wait, don’t tell me you’re not a virgin?”  He sneered at her.  She laughed and shook her head.  “No.  Not really.  What does it matter?”

“Some people think it matters a lot.”

“Some people need to mind their own business,” she said.

“True,” he murmured, shifting closer and covering her lips with his, the sensation both foreign and familiar.  He deepened the kiss, sliding a hand over the nape of her neck.  This time she couldn’t stop a whimper of desire.

“How am I supposed to maintain any sense of self-control if you make noises like that?” he groaned, nipping the side of her neck.

Her heart was already racing.  “No idea,” she rasped, dragging his face back to hers.

He rolled her underneath him, one big hand caressing her hip and the other cradling her head as he took his time kissing her breath away.  She forgot everything else.  Nothing mattered but his hands on her.  The world could crash into oblivion around them for all she cared.

She slid her hands over his chest and shoulders, reacquainting herself with the way his skin felt against hers.  He caught his breath as she dug her nails in the nape of his neck and pulled him into a harder kiss.  A feral growl rumbled in his chest, and the tentative nature of his touch vanished.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked, trailing his lips and teeth down the side of her neck.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” she said, pressing her hips into his.

“I’ve never been anyone’s everything,” he whispered, his fingers fumbling with the clasps on the front of her jacket.

“Wrong,” she said, running her hands over the corded muscles on his forearms.  “You just don’t remember being my everything.”

“Fair enough,” he said as he released the last clasp and slowly slid the jacket open.  “I just hope I’m worthy of being something so important to you.”

“That you’re even worried about it makes you worthy,” she said, sitting up and helping him drag the leather away from her arms.

Bull tugged her shirt over her head and then froze, staring at her in stunned awe.  She blinked and looked down.  A little giggle escaped her.  “Oh honey,” she said.  “I forgot that you wouldn’t know-”

“A bra,” he whispered, his eye going wide.

Gina froze and stared at him.  “What did you say?”

“I had them made in Val Royeaux,” he said, his words gaining speed.  “But this one isn’t my favourite.”  He squeezed his eye tight before snapping his fingers.  “Pink!  The pink one is my favourite.”

She was light headed.  “Bull?”

His eye flicked to hers, worry filling it.  “Is that wrong?”

Tears swam out of her eyes as she shook her head and threw her arms around him.  He held her tight, stroking her hair.

She finally pulled away, wiping her eyes.  A laugh escaped her.  “Of all the things to remember first,” she said.  “It’s so perfectly you.”

“Hey, I just gained a real memory.  This is a solemn moment.”  A smile twitched at his lips before he broke into laughter, pulling her close and kissing her.  “Maybe you should have gotten naked for me sooner,” he said, trailing the back of his hand down her spine.

“Anything else?”

His brow furrowed.  “No.  Damn.”

Gina flicked open the buckle on his chest harness.  “Well, let’s see if we can’t trigger more memories.”

Bull watched her finish releasing the leather straps, his eye going dark.  “Yes,” he whispered, pressing her back to the bed.  “Let’s do that.”

***

The little vixen was voracious.  Not that he was complaining.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon as they caught their breath for the third time.  Bull was lying on his back, his cock still buried inside that sweet body.  She sat up and stretched.  He growled and traced the peak of a pink nipple.  “At some point I’m going to run out of juices,” he said.

She pressed his hand to her breast and slowly rocked her hips.

“But not yet,” he groaned, feeling himself getting hard yet again.

“Remember anything yet?”

Bull shook his head, hardly able to think beyond the electric sensation of her riding him.  “Nothing,” he rasped.  “Just that pretty pink bra.”

A shudder cascaded through her as she ground against him, her eyes rolling back in her skull.  “Oh god, it’s good to have you inside me,” she said with a sexy little snarl.

He clutched her hips as she began to lose control, her breath coming in sharp little gasps.  “Yes, Kadan,” he growled, “use me to come.”

Her beautiful green eyes went wide as her body clenched tight and contracted around him.  Bull barely held himself back from tumbling over the edge with her.  She moaned piteously as he lifted her off of himself, making his gut clench.  “Insatiable creature,” he said in her ear, as he turned her onto her belly.

She lifted her hips toward him as he shifted between her legs.  He traced a finger over her slick little pussy, avoiding the sensitive button he knew she was desperate to have him touch.  Pressing his palm against her, he had to bite back a groan when she writhed against him.  “Didn’t I teach you any patience?”

“You tried,” she said as she bucked over his palm again.  “I’m just a terrible student.”

His cock throbbed with need, too insistent to ignore.  “The lesson will have to wait for another night,” he whispered as he slid the length of himself back inside her.  She cried out, arching into him.  It was almost enough to undo his control.  “It’s my turn, Kadan,” he growled, taking a grip of her hair and pulling her back against his chest.

“I just want you to come so bad,” she whimpered, reaching back to dig her nails into him.

“Your wish is my command,” he grated, digging his fingers into her hip as he began to pound into her.

Every thrust ripped a grunt of pleasure from her, the sound making him lose any last vestige of control.  He threw his head back and roared as the tingles of pleasure swept through his body, unleashing the primal part of himself.  He gripped her hard as he drove through to his climax, almost blacking out from the force of it.

They were both slick with sweat.  Bull nuzzled into the side of her neck as he caught his breath.  “Damn, Kadan,” he whispered.  “How the fuck could I ever forget you?”


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life starts moving forward again...

The sun was long risen, washing the room in pale light.  Bull laid beside her, barely able to stop himself touching her and interrupting her nap.

He used his eye to skim down her body instead. If ever the word perfect applied, it was to that body. Soft in all the right places, firm in others. It was the body of a fighter, born of hard work. 

Her hip was blossoming with a bruise shaped suspiciously like his big mitt. The sight turned him on. Again. No one, save a few tenacious Tamassrans, had ever driven him to such loss of control. 

His eye moved higher, tracing over the creepy mark welting over her shoulder and then down to the two sweetest little tits he'd ever had the pleasure of sucking on. Even now they stood at attention, their tight little points making his pulse pick up speed. 

He shifted more tightly around her and tried to relax. Whoever said that cuddling wasn't sexy clearly hadn't done it right. Everything was lined up just right, with her warm little curves tucked in against his broad planes. 

She stirred and nestled her rear into his now rock solid cock. He bit back a growl, but it was too late. Her stunning green eyes were already opening. He winced and kissed her shoulder. “Go back to sleep, Kadan.”

He fully expected her to move away or close her eyes again. What happened instead was her fingers circling the head of him and gripping firmly. “And waste this impressive hard-on?” she asked as she turned over. “Not on your life.”

***

Bull's memories started to slowly trickle forth. Little snapshots, rarely connected and usually with no context. Some made him happy. Others turned him sour for a little while before bouncing back to his placid self.

Gina was just relieved to have her best friend back, even if he still only had vague memories of their former life. 

Cullen, the Chargers, and the army were due back any moment. Most importantly, Brego would be back. She'd sorely missed the big bay’s sparkling personality during their two week separation. 

She was watching the gate with bated breath, unable to sit still. Bull was honing the blade of a new sword and watching her with an amused expression. “You sure it's the horse you're excited to see and not the General?”

She couldn't resist needling him. “Well now that you say it, I've been thinking all day about those curly blond locks.” She heaved a fluttering sigh and fanned herself. “They really do it for me.”

His eye narrowed. “You think you're  cute or something?”

She waggled her eyebrows. “You jealous?”

“Qunari don't get jealous,” he said gruffly, a crease forming between his brows. 

“Oh, you mean how they aren't ticklish either?” Before he could respond, she skated his fingers across his ribs. He jolted away with a squeak and turned brick red when she almost fell out of her chair laughing.

“You're going to pay for that,” he growled. 

She leapt to her feet. “You'll have to catch me first,” she shot back before bolting away. 

He was on her heels faster than she would've believed possible. She darted the wrong way around a corner and found herself trapped against a wall. He advanced on her, his shoulders flared wide and his countenance savage. 

A chill skittered down her spine, chased immediately by goose bumps. She could suddenly see him the way an enemy would, and wondered how they managed not to run screaming in the other direction. 

“Scared, Kadan?” He stalked forward, a feral glow in his stormy green eye. 

“No,” she whispered, a tremor coursing through her.

He planted a hand on her throat and pressed her into the wall. Her belly flared with heated desire as he leaned close and took a long drag of air through his nostrils. “Little liar,” he said, his voice rough.  “I can smell it on you.”  Then his lips were crushing into hers. 

They were less than twenty feet from public view, but she didn't care.  With hardly any effort he had her quivering with need. 

“Still thinking of his blond curls?” he asked. A ragged gasp escaped her as his fingers slipped past the waistband of her pants and slid possessively over her pussy.

She shook her head, but he took a harsh grip of her hair and forced her to look him in the eye. As his fingers twisted and rolled over her clit, a ferocious expression came to his face. “You are  _ mine _ . Say it.”

“I'm yours,” she whimpered. 

“Who's your Master?”

Her brain was moving through molasses as he pushed her dangerously close to the edge. “You are,” she said, the words thick on her tongue. 

“Who?” he barked, giving her hair a sharp tug.

“The Iron Bull,” she gasped. 

He pushed a finger deep inside her, nearly lifting her off the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she groaned his name again. “Yes,” he snarled. “Say my name like I'm your god.”

Like a technician, he knew all the right moves and sequences to push her right to the edge. She was begging him, pleading for that final release, but then his hand was gone, leaving her body shrieking with lust.

He licked his fingers clean before releasing her hair and taking a possessive feel of her breasts through her thick leather jacket. “Think about  _ that _ while your pretty blond comes riding through the gate,” he said softly.

***

Bull took a steadying breath as he returned to his work on the new blade.  His fingers were trembling, forcing him to take extra care that he didn’t have an unfortunate accident.  The little firebrand had him wound tight.  Leaving her wanting had been almost impossible, and now he was dealing with the residual arousal.

“Sure showed her,” he groused to himself as he tried to find a seated position that didn’t cramp his boner.

She came out of the alley, her hair mostly fixed.  Her eyes met his and pink flooded across her cheeks.  It was tempting to drag her right back into that alley and find the release they both craved, but Bull forced himself to stay resolved.

He’d get his later.  And if she was a good girl, she’d get hers too.

A cry sounded at the gate.  Cullen and his crew had come into sight.  They’d be at the gate in less than ten minutes.  Bull noticed the sparkle coming into her eyes and couldn’t help smiling.  Her excitement was palpable.

“He’s probably going to be exhausted, Kadan.”

She snorted.  “Clearly you don’t remember Brego.  He carried your ass all the way from Crestwood to the Graves and still had energy to burn.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?” He challenged, a grin coming to his face.

“No, dear.”  She smirked and added, “A little husky, maybe.”

He shook his head.  “Still insolent, hm?  I’ll have to see what I can do about that later.”

“Good luck,” she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.  Then she was running to meet Cullen and Brego at the gate.

The horse whinnied eagerly and plunged forward as Cullen was dismounting.  The man somehow managed to land on his feet, but it wasn’t a graceful landing.  Gina threw her arms around the big horse’s head and he pushed into her chest.  She laughed and waved to Cullen.

Bull couldn’t quite hear the entire conversation, but Cullen said something about a ‘mad animal’ before Gina cooed and started murmuring to Brego.  The horse shoved his nose into her chest again and sighed heavily.

Cullen rummaged in his pack and turned back to Gina, handing her a small item.  Her hand flew to her mouth as she accepted it.  Then she wilted into tears.  Cullen gave her a sad smile and drew her into a hug before sending Bull a sheepish wave.  She pulled away a moment later and wiped at his shoulder.  He said something that made her laugh a little and shove him playfully.

Bull sighed and rose to his feet.  Seeing someone else touch her bothered him a lot more than he cared to admit, but it was plain as day that the General held nothing more than friendship for his Kadan.  He reached them and nodded a hello to Cullen before giving Brego a good scratching behind the ears.

Gina pressed into his side, still a little teary over whatever the man had given her.  Bull rubbed her back.  She scrubbed at her face and handed him a knife in a small leather sheath.  He frowned and pulled it free.  A little pink Dawnstone blade.  An unusual choice for knives.  A particularly large notch bit in near the point of the blade, showing why most people avoided the brittle metal in weaponry.  But it seemed to be well-balanced otherwise, with a nice little Halla horn handle.

Bull returned it to its case and gave her a questioning look.  She gave him a wobbly smile.  “It belonged to Dalish.  I thought I lost it forever, but Cullen found it in the temple.”

A deep sense of gratitude swept over him.  “Thank you, General,” he said softly.

Cullen gave them a half smile.  “Happy to do it,” he said.

Bull clapped him on the shoulder and was suddenly hit with a brief memory.  He focused on it before frowning.  “Did you use a pawn to beat me in a game of chess?”

The blond looked surprised for a moment before a smug smile came to his lips.  “I certainly did.  And you didn’t see it coming.”

Bull smirked.  “I think we’re going to have to play again, General.”

Cullen laughed.  “I’ll be happy to carry on my winning streak.”  He turned and waved to a man just crossing through the gate.  “We picked up a straggler in the Pass,” he explained.

Gina’s breath caught as the man swung off his mount.  Bull watched her rush over and get swept into an enthusiastic hug.  The man lifted her off her feet and spun a tight circle before setting her down and gripping her shoulders.   _ This  _ man had eyes for his girl.  Bull held his expression in check, but jealousy surged through his gut.  Gina gave the man one of her stunning smiles, and it made him feel a little sick.  The man turned to him and straightened, staring with a shocked expression.

Gina pulled the man over and returned to Bull’s side.  “The Iron Bull, I’m pleased to reintroduce you to Hawke,” she said, a smile still shining from her lovely face.

Hawke.  The name was familiar, though not from any recovered memory.  He tilted his head.  “Hawke from Kirkwall?”

“The very one,” he said, before giving an openly curious look at Bull’s absent horns.  “I wasn’t aware that you’d lost your horns.  You look very much like Sten now.”

Bull lifted a brow.  “Sten?  As in  _ Arishok  _ Sten?”

Hawke nodded.  “He’s a lot more surly that you though.  Plus, you know,  _ two _ eyes.”

Bull couldn’t stop a grin spreading across his face.  Damn.  How could he stay mad if the guy was likeable?  “How the hell do you know Sten?”

“That is a very long story,” said Hawke.  “We’ll have to get a drink later.”

Bull nodded slowly.  Gina frowned.  “Why are you here?”

Hawke shot her a glance.  “Why?  Not happy to see my beautiful face?”  She sneered at him.  He laughed.  “I’m here for the trials, of course.  I expect Alistair will be joining us in another couple days.  Along with a few other Wardens.”

“Alistair is coming?”  Cullen’s face was bright with excitement.

“Yes,” said Hawke, firing a wink at the General.  “Your hero is coming too.”

Cullen went scarlet.  Bull grinned and felt the rest of his irritation ease away.  So the guy had eyes for his girl.  She  _ was  _ stunning.  Plus he was little.  Bull could single-handedly break him into a million little pieces if he got a little too bold.  He’d give the man a chance before deciding whether or not he hated him.

After a little idle chit-chat, the two men returned to unpacking their horses.  More riders filed through before the Chargers came through the gate.  Krem lifted a weary hand and slid to the ground.  “Chief.  Gina,” he greeted them.

“Krem de la creme,” said Bull pleasantly.  “You look like hell.”

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes.  “Good to see you too.”

***

Gina watched Bull as he finished working on his new sword.  He glanced at her.  “Looks like someone has something to say,” he prodded.

She frowned and fidgeted with the Demon Slayer.  “I don't know if it's really my place,” she said.

He smirked.  “When has that ever stopped you?"

Gina gave him a dirty look and fussed with the knife some more.  “I was just wondering when you wanted to have a memorial for Dalish.”

His face stilled.  “Ah.”  He picked up a rag and scrubbed at the metal for a few minutes before he shrugged.  “Anytime is as good as any.  I’m a little ashamed to admit it, but I don’t really know what kind of memorial would be appropriate.  Skinner didn't really have any suggestions.  I thought about asking Sera, but I don’t think she’ll have any better answer than I do.”

Gina pulled her knees to her chest.  “I didn’t think Dalish was particularly spiritual.”

Bull frowned.  “We didn’t really talk about that kind of thing.”

“May I make a suggestion?”

His eye met hers. “Of course you can, Kadan.”

A warm feeling washed through her at the old pet name reaching her ears again.  “She so enjoyed the big firepit parties.  What if we had a big one to celebrate her?  Party all night, and in the morning, everyone go to the high wall and send her ashes off into heaven.”

“I think it sounds perfect,” said Krem as he exited the Chargers' quarters.  "The rest of the crew would like to send her off in style."

Bull nodded slowly.  “Then let’s do that.  Get some good booze and invite the entire damn Keep.  Make it a night to remember for an Age.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sap and some sex...not necessarily in that order. ;)

Gina finished reading another report and buried her face in her hands.  Exhaustion was creeping over her, but she knew going to bed would be fruitless.  Bull would certainly make it worth her while, but she wouldn’t get a wink of sleep thanks to the thoughts swirling in her brain.

They were finally having a day of trials.  Up for judgement were more than half a dozen men and women, and she was worried beyond belief.  Was it really her place to be judging anyone in this world?  The only thing that helped her keep it together was knowing that Cullen and Cassandra would be sitting at her side, each with a vote of their own.  Even the idea of having the full weight of the decisions on her shoulders made her sick to her stomach.

The hair on the nape of her neck lifted and she turned to see Bull leaning on the door jamb, staring at her with a hungry expression.  “Missed you at the tavern, Kadan,” he said softly.

She looked out the window and realized that it was already close to midnight.  Another evening had gotten away from her.  She sighed.  “I missed being there.”

He crossed to her and began to drag the pads of his thumbs over the taut muscles on the back of her neck.  She couldn’t stop a little groan as he dug into a particularly painful knot.  “You’re wound up tighter than a bowstring,” he murmured, continuing to work at the muscles.  “Someone needs to do a better job keeping you relaxed.”

There was a sarcastic remark somewhere in the back of her mind, but the heat of his skin against hers had her buzzing from head to toe.  He still hadn’t allowed either of them the pleasure of finishing the job he started in the alleyway that afternoon, and the memory of his possessive fingers owning every intimate part of her body made it hard to think straight.

He pulled her to his chest.  She could feel his heart pounding against her back, and when she slowly pressed more tightly into him, she could feel him already growing hard with desire.  “You know you’re going to be the death of me, right?”  His voice was gravelly in her ear, making shivers skate over her body.

“Would there be a better way to go?” she asked.

“Hell no,” he growled.  A moment later she had him gasping as she reached behind her back and took a hold of the now solid rod in his pants.  His fingers clutched at her shoulders hard enough to leave marks, even through the heavy leather jacket.

She turned to face him.  “My turn to torture you,” she whispered.  Her fingers worked through the laces holding his pants in place, taking great care to drag her fingers tantalizingly over the throbbing cock beneath the heavy cloth.

Bull’s abs tightened as she tugged his pants down.  His cock sprang free, silky and weighty in her hands.  She took a moment to admire its glory before tracing her hands firmly down the length of him.  Her eyes sought his, and found his eye dark with desire.  She stroked him again, more boldly, and took fierce pride in seeing his face contort from the pleasure of her touch.

She dragged a chair over and pointed to it.  “Sit.”  As he settled into the seat, she dropped to her knees in front of him.  “Because someone just _had_ to be over eight feet tall,” she said, winking at him.  The grin on his face turned to longing as she slid her tongue over him, taking a leisurely taste.  He was whispering in Qunlat already, watching her every move.  As she finally took him into her mouth, his eye rolled back and a low moan rumbled in his chest.

Gina took her time, worshiping every magnificent inch of that gorgeous cock.  His hand tangled into her hair, fingers twitching when she hit the right spots with her tongue and hands.  She could have sucked on his cock for hours, but too quickly Bull pulled her to her feet, crushing his mouth against hers.  “Turn,” he commanded as he stood.

She obeyed, but shot him an affronted glare.  “You’ll notice I didn’t interrupt your torment earlier today.”

He growled.  “Are you saying you don’t want my cock buried inside you?”

Her mouth went dry and she shook her head meekly.  “That’s what I thought,” he whispered in her ear as he made quick work of releasing the laces on her pants.  His fingers slid over her pussy and he gave a long shuddering sigh.  “This is going to be so good,” he said.

Gina barely heard him, her entire focus on the magical way he knew exactly how and when to move to get her legs shaking.  His hand traced up her back, and pressed against her shoulder blades, guiding her face down on the war table.  The mountain range of the Hinterlands filled her vision as he slid the tip of himself over her hungry slit, agonizingly slow and patient.

Finally he stopped the tease, fitting himself into her opening, and thrusting himself to the hilt.  They were groaning in unison as their mutual need was finally being fulfilled.  She lifted onto her toes as he began to pump, sharp breaths exploding from his chest as he slammed himself into her.  More Qunlat began spilling from his lips, phrases she was starting to translate automatically.

He growled something along the lines of ‘I’m going to make you come, and then I’m going to come thinking about how I just made you come’.  It took a little concentration to get the pronunciation correct, but she said, “Ataash varin kata.”  (** _In the end lies glory**_ )

His hips drilled her into the edge of the table sharply, making her yelp.  His hands swept over the sore spots instantly.  “Shit, sorry Kadan,” he rasped, fighting for his wind.  “When the hell did I teach you Qunlat?”

She whimpered and rolled her hips against his.  “Do you really want to talk about it _now_?”

He groaned and stilled her movements with a firm grip.  “I guess it can wait,” he said, quickly finding the delicious rhythm that had them both on the edge.  “Say it again,” he demanded.

“Ataash varin kata,” she repeated, the words stuttering past her lips as his pace increased.

“Again!”

As she opened her mouth, his fingers stroked firmly over her clit, making stars explode behind her eyes.  “Ataash varin kata,” she cried through the tremors of her climax.

A long rumbling moan swelled from his chest as he stiffened and jerked, unloading his seed inside her.  He collapsed forward onto his forearms, his chest heaving from the effort.

They stayed that way, breathless, for a long while before his lips found her temple and he eased himself upright.  As Gina copied him, he guided her to face him.  He winced and lowered to his knees, pressing light kisses to her hips.  “Those are going to hurt tomorrow,” he said softly.

Gina examined the bright red marks and shrugged.  “Worth it."

He gave her a wry look.  “You’ve got a real thing for surprises, don’t you?”

***

Bull jerked awake, his heart pounding and his head spinning.  It took him a minute to shake free of the horror of his nightmare.  Gina wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed a low tune, soothing his jangled nerves.  He hugged her to his chest tightly, dragging in a lungful of her sweet scent and anchoring himself.

“Which one this time?”

He shook his head.  “Don’t know.  It’s gone already.”

She caressed his cheek and kissed him lightly before scooting to the head of the bed.  She crooked her finger at him and opened her arms.  He obeyed, curling into her carefully.  She put her fingers to work immediately, massaging the base of his horns, the sensation making tingles spread over his entire body.  Bull drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, finally feeling the last of the tension sink away from his shoulders.

Gina kept her hands moving as she began to talk, telling him a story.  Her voice was lilting and soft, the smooth rhythm of it making his eyes droop almost immediately, despite his interest in hearing the adventures of a man named Jack Reacher.  He sounded like Bull’s kind of guy.  Big and ugly, but ready to get the job done using whatever means necessary.

An overwhelming sense of comfort came over him, and he allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

The next time his eyes opened, the sun had risen. Sliding a hand across her side of the bed, he found it empty.  He couldn’t help a little twinge of disappointment.  Waking to her in his arms was among the best feelings he’d ever experienced.

Bull sat up and stretched.  It was then that he noticed a platter on the desk.  He quickly made his way to it, and found a few small pastries waiting for him.  A slip of paper was tucked under the edge of the plate.  He opened it to find her loopy little script.

_“To get your strength up after working so hard last night."_

A little heart decorated the bottom of the note.  He clutched it tightly, still unsure how to process the strange emotions that popped up whenever she did something he didn’t expect.  He selected a little fruit muffin and took a seat in his armchair, allowing his mind to wander.

Growing up in the Qun, he had been taught that romantic relationships did nothing but distract you from the true purpose of your life.  That wasn’t to say that love didn’t exist.  He loved his Tama and his brothers, and missed them terribly.  He’d loved his friend Vasaad, which made the disaster in Seheron even harder to bear.

But none of those feelings matched the one he got when he saw Gina.  Her smile was enough to leave him weak in the knees.  Bull found himself making excuses to find her, even if all he could do was sit next to her.  It was verging on ridiculous how addicted he was to the impetuous little human.

Was this love?  Or was it just an obsession, borne of incredible sex and a need for companionship in difficult days?  Bull didn’t know, and that bothered him.  She still wore the claw he’d given her in another life, and he didn’t want to tarnish that symbol.  Its mate was still in his pouch, and he regularly worried the surface with his thumb.

He sighed and finished the last bite of the muffin.  Life had certainly been simpler when he was a Ben-hassrath agent.  ‘Wham, bam, thank you ma’am’, as Gina called it, was something he could understand.  Back then he could compartmentalize the primal need for sex. Get in, get your rocks off, get out.  And maybe get a little information from the conquest, if you were smart about it.

Now, thanks to Gina, he was questioning everything he’d ever been taught.  Maybe their relationship held his attention more than it strictly should, but he was still focused on his job.  If anything, he was better at it, because there was more at stake than his own skin if he made a mistake.  How could the Qun be so wrong about something so fundamental?

What else were they wrong about?

Light steps raced up the stairs, distracting him from his musings.  Bull listened to her trip and smothered a laugh as she swore a blue streak.  Moments later she was at the door, stunningly beautiful.  Bull lost all train of thought as her eyes met his.  She crossed the room and kissed him on the lips before easing onto the footstool with a wince.  “Good morning, beautiful,” she said.

He shook his head.  “You really should get your eyes checked.”

She pulled a face at him and gestured toward his bum ankle.  “Gimme,” she said.

A smile tugged at his lips as he set the foot in her lap.  “Nice manners, Kadan.”

She ignored him and started working on the damaged joint.  He watched her for a moment, losing himself in thought again.  After a while, she lifted her brow.  “Usually you’re the one prodding me to speak up.”

Bull lifted a brow.  “Am I that obvious?”

“Today you are,” she murmured, readying for the stretching exercise he hated.

After she finished torturing him and started massaging the good ankle, he sighed heavily.  “Do I measure up?  To...you know,” he said, squirming in his seat.

She scowled at him.  “The Iron Bull, this isn’t a competition.  You don’t have to ‘measure up’ to anyone, least of all the memory of yourself.”  She leaned forward and took hold of his hand.  “Just be you.  The rest will work itself out.”

“Why do you have so much faith in me?” he asked.

“Because you've always had faith in me, even in moments I didn’t have faith in myself,” she said, her eyes going soft.

Bull tugged her into his arms, clinging to her like a life preserver.  “I really don’t deserve you, Kadan.”

She smirked.  “ _No one_ deserves to deal with me.”

He laughed, relieved at the distraction from the turmoil.  “You said it, not me.”

She grinned and laid her head against his shoulder, tracing her fingers over a scar.  “Look, I know this is all very strange and very new to you.  Just be patient with yourself, okay?  And try to think about all the benefits!”

He lifted a brow. “What benefits?”

Gina smiled.  “You get to go through a boatload of firsts again.  Some of them won’t be as much fun, but how great is it that you got to have _two_ first kisses?"

Bull shook his head.  “I never would have thought about it that way.”

Her smile got wider.  “Better yet, I get to tell you my terrible jokes again.”

He narrowed his eye.  “How terrible?”

“A Qunari walks into a bar.”  She paused and then said, “ _Ouch_.”

It took a second, but then he groaned and covered his eye.  “Ugh.  That is so bad it hurts me in my heart, Kadan.”

She gave a mad little giggle.  “See?  Silver linings all around.”

Bull laughed and kissed her.  “I’ll try very hard to see it that way.”

“Good.  Now,” she said briskly, sitting straighter.  “I did come up here for a reason.”

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  “What reason?”

“Hawke declared that he's dying of boredom, so he’s inviting a few people to go hunting.  You are one of the invitees.”

Bull smirked.  “Lucky me.  Aren’t you invited too?”

She pulled a face.  “No.  He insists that it’s a boy’s day out.”

“Oh goodie,” he muttered.

“Oh come on, how bad could it be?”

***

Gina glared fiercely at Hawke.  “How on earth does this happen?”

He shifted from foot to foot.  “I didn’t see him standing there.”

“He’s _eight feet tall_ ,” she shouted.

“Eight feet two inches,” muttered Bull, waiting for a healer.

Hawke cleared his throat.  “Yes, well Mr. Eight-Feet- _Two-Inches_ blends in a lot better than he has a right to.”

Cullen rounded the corner, four large mugs of ale in hand.  “So?  Is the damage permanent?”

Gina rounded on him.  “And you!  How could you let this happen?”

The General froze and stared at her with wide eyes.  Bull reached out and took one of the mugs.  “It was an accident, Kadan,” he said mildly, as though there wasn’t an arrow sticking through his shoulder.

Varric grinned and gave Bull a thump on the back.  “See how calm Tiny is?  That’s the right attitude to have.”

Gina made a strangled noise and threw up her hands.  “I can’t deal with any of you right now,” she growled.  “Send me a crow when this is all over with.”

She didn’t see them again until much later that day after an indignant looking crow delivered a messily folded note with one word on it.  

“ _Tavrin_ ”

It wasn’t even spelled correctly.  She sighed and tucked away the rest of her reports before making her way to the tavern.  The entire crew was sitting at the back of the room.  Bull had a bandage on his shoulder, and he was leaning drunkenly on Cullen’s shoulder.

Gina bit back her irritation and moved through the crowd to reach his side.  His eye caught sight of her when she was halfway there, and he staggered to his feet, throwing his arms wide before wincing and dropping the damaged one to his side again.  “There she is,” he crowed.

“There who is?” slurred Sera.

“The prettiest girl in all of Thedas,” he said, a goofy little grin coming to his face.

The elf turned and waggled her mug at Gina, slopping ale over her arm.  “Are you two gonna be disgustingly cute now?”

“Dunno,” he said, his smile fading as he watched Gina approach.  “I think she’s mad at me.”

Gina reached over and stole Hawke’s mug as he raised it to his lips.  She drained the contents and then held the empty mug out to him.  “Refill please,” she said.  “Apparently I have some catching up to do.”

The smile returned to Bull’s face.  “I have a new scar for you,” he said, tipping his chin at the bandage.  The movement almost tilted him off his feet, but Cullen shoved him back upright.

Gina shook her head at him.  “You had more than enough scars, tough guy.”

He shrugged easily and sank back into his chair.  “This one has a funny story, at least.”

Hawke returned with two mugs of ale and handed one to her.  “On a scale of one to ten, how much do you still hate me?”

Gina took a long swallow and sighed.  “Twelve.  But I’ll get over it if you keep the ale coming tonight.”

“Done,” he said, clunking his mug against hers.

She returned her attention to the Qunari who was watching her with a strange expression on his face.  She stepped between his knees and traced her fingers lightly over the bandage before pressing a kiss to his lips.  “Well, at least it missed your pretty face.”

"It was my fault.  I was too busy thinking to notice that I was in line with the next target."

"What were you thinking about?"

He caught her lips with his again, taking her breath away at the intensity of the gesture.  Then he pressed something into her hands.  She glanced at her hand and felt herself go stiff.  His half of the claw lay in her hand.  He cleared his throat.  “I’d like to wear it again.  If that’s okay with you, Kadan.”

Tears welled up in her eyes.  He gently wiped them away and grimaced.  “Shit.  I should’ve waited.”

She shook her head fiercely.  “No,” she whispered.  “It’s perfect.”  Hefting the claw in her hand, she pressed her lips to it and then draped the chain over his head.  

A loud sniffle sounded behind her, followed by suppressed laughter.  She turned in time to see a teary-eyed Cassandra wallop Varric on the back of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled to see that I've got over 4000 views! And I passed my goal of 200k words. Any bets on how many words I'll hit before this unintentional epic is over?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who makes it so much fun to update this story - even if the chapter doesn't actually move anything forward. :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old face makes a new appearance...

Bull woke with a warm body pressed into his side.  A smile flicked across his face as he traced a hand over her pointy ears and…

Pointy ears?!

“Gerroff,” mumbled someone else’s voice, hands batting his away.

His eye snapped open and his heart started to race.  The room was dimly lit by candles, but he wasn’t in his quarters.  Where...?  He was about to bolt upright when hands pressed on his shoulders and Gina’s voice murmured in his ear.  “Easy, tough guy.”

He forced himself to focus and realized that it was Sera tucked into his side.  She was clinging to him like a small child, her face stained with tears.  Both of them were fully clothed, something that made him nearly weep with relief.

Gina came around to face him and kissed his forehead lightly.  “She needed a friend last night,and you were kind enough to oblige,” she said, her voice almost too quiet to hear.

“Oh thank fuck,” he rasped.  “I thought I did something stupid.”

“Well, I’m sure you did.  It just wasn't last night,” Gina said, a tiny little smirk coming to her lips as she took a seat across from him.  He shot her a dirty look.

They were on the second floor of the tavern.  Bull and Sera had apparently fallen asleep on a couch.  He frowned, trying to remember anything past having the weight of the claw settling on his chest, but it was all hazy.  “Where did you sleep?”

“The other couch.  And don’t worry, I had a cuddle buddy of my own,” she said, the smile spreading across her face.

His brow shot up.  “Oh?”

She pointed to a strange stain on her sleeve.  “Varric.  He drools.”

A soft chuckle rumbled in his chest.  “What a pair,” he said softly.  “I make a big romantic gesture, and we spend the night apart.”

Gina pulled her knees to her chest.  “I’m sure we’ll make up for it,” she replied.

“Yes, we will.”  He tilted his head at the elf curled against him.  “What’s the story?”

A troubled look crossed his Kadan’s face.  “She misses Dalish.”

“Misses Dalish, or _misses_ Dalish?” he asked.

Her shoulders lifted.  “They were thick as thieves, but as far as anything else, I don’t know.”

The damn memory loss.  Bull sighed.  “I probably knew.  I always try to know who my guys are fooling around with.”

Gina frowned and didn’t answer.  Her eyes were staring past his shoulder unseeingly.  He waved a hand and she jerked in her seat.  “Sorry, tough guy,” she murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “Just worried about the trials today.”

Bull nodded and began the awkward process of detangling himself from the still sleeping Sera.  She protested feebly, but when he finally got her curled around a cushion instead of himself, she heaved a long sigh and returned her deep sleep.  Bull held a hand out to Gina and they began the long walk back to their quarters.

“You’re going to do fine,” he said, wrapping his arm around her against the chill of the pre-dawn.

She pressed into his side, sighing heavily.  “I hope you’re right.”

“Darlin’, I’m _always_ right.”

She made sure he saw her roll those pretty green eyes.

***

Gina finished buttoning her jacket and turned to look in the mirror.  A stranger looked back at her.

Bull walked into the room, his eye on a stack of reports.  “Kadan, what can you tell…”  He trailed off and stared at her for a long moment before giving a long and low whistle.  “Wow.”

Gina fussed with her hair, smoothing the dark strands that fought for escape from the sleek French twist she had it pinned into.

Vivienne, despite her protests, had provided exactly what Gina requested.  A sharply tailored jacket made of deep red leather was the highlight of the entire ensemble.  It had a high collar that led to a narrow portrait neckline intended to showcase the claw.  In place of her standard leather pants, she wore a jet black pencil skirt, made of the finest wool the tailor could find.  It clung to her curves perfectly and ended just above her knee.

Rounding out the outfit was a pair of sky high black leather heels.  They added a decent four inches to her frame, but as Bull came to stand behind her, the top of her head still barely reached his collarbone.

He traced his hands down her arms and growled in approval.  “I’ve never seen an anything like it.”

A smile touched her lips, stained a red that almost matched the jacket.  “I used to wear something like this to work everyday.  It’s surreal to look in the mirror and see myself as that person again.”

“You dressed like this everyday?  How did the men in your world keep their hands off of you?”

She laughed.  “It’s a bit of a different world, dear.”

He shook his head.  “Poor guys.”

***

Bull walked through the throngs of people, angling for the first three rows of seats.  Most people got out of his way with haste, but the occasional noble thought to challenge him.  Those he faced squarely, wishing his horns were there to complete the imposing image he knew he cut.  Nonetheless, not one challenger stood against him for long.

As he broke clear of the last of the crowd, he saw Dorian and Hawke seated in the front row, conversing quietly.  A strange man with auburn hair sat with them, dressed in the uniform of the Wardens.  The infamous Alistair, Bull presumed.  He started to head their way, but in the corner of his eye he saw a forlorn figure seated across the room from them.

Jay looked like hell.  Bull teased Krem about looking terrible, but he wouldn’t have been joking if he said it to Gina’s brother.  His eyes were sunken and rimmed red, matted hair standing in all directions, and at least a week of stubble clung to his cheeks. He slumped in his seat, chewing on a thumb nail.

Dorian turned, caught his eye and indicated that Bull should join them.  Bull bit his lip and then sighed heavily.  He tipped his head toward Jay and gave Dorian an apologetic expression.  The Mage looked stricken, but nodded slowly.  Bull turned and made his way to the chair beside Jay.

The man jumped, almost falling out of his chair as Bull settled his weight.  He smirked.  “I know I’m ugly, but that’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

Jay cleared his throat.  “Sorry.  Mind was a million miles away.”

“Understatement of the year,” said Bull, nudging him lightly.

Jay didn’t smile or relax.  Bull scented the air carefully, and confirmed his suspicion.  The man hadn’t bathed in a damn long time, unless you counted the booze spilled on his clothes.  From the gaunt appearance of his cheeks, he probably wasn’t eating either.

Gina didn’t want to talk about it, and Bull hadn’t really pushed her to divulge all the details.  But he knew that her initial visit had gone about as poorly as it could have.  Subsequent visits were fruitless.  Jay hadn’t even answered the door the last time she stopped by.

Bull heaved another big sigh and put a gentle arm around the man’s shoulders.  “You look like a man who needs to talk,” he said quietly. Jay’s shoulders went even stiffer before he tried standing.

Bull tightened his arm and plunked him back into the chair.  “Nice try.  The trials aren’t starting for another hour. We have time, so let's talk it out.”

Jay gave him a pained look.  “You don’t remember what happened, do you?”

Bull knew he meant the moments before he was injured, but shook his head.  “No.”

“I just about got you killed.  Why are you trying to be my friend?”

“Because if anyone needs a friend, it’s you.”  Bull let his eye wander across the room.  “Plus I kind of like you.  You remind me of your little sister.”

Jay scoffed.  “Yes, my ‘perfect’ little sister.”

Bull snorted with laughter.  “Perfect?  Gina?  Oh, that’s a good one.”

Jay stared at him like he’d sprouted...well...horns.  “Everyone loves reminding me about how amazing she is, and how she really just wants the best for me.  And _they_ aren’t even dating her,” he said pointedly.

Bull smiled.  “She is amazing, no doubt.  But she’s reckless beyond belief.  Acts without really thinking things through.  And she’s a damn bed hog.”  He waved a hand to indicate himself.  “Look at all this.  That little thing shoves all of this onto two feet of mattress.  Every night!  I’ve never seen anything like it in my life.  And don’t even get me started on how mouthy she is.”

Jay shifted uncomfortably.  “If she’s so flawed, why are you wearing the claw again?”

Bull felt a lump catch in his throat.  “Because she makes me believe that I can be a better person.”  He frowned and added,  “She has the might of a thousand Mages at her disposal, but she’s humble beyond anyone I've ever met.  And despite all the bullshit being thrown in her face on a daily basis, she still has hope that this world can be saved if we work together.”  Bull shook his head.  “And it's not even her world.”

Jay’s face twisted with emotion that Bull couldn’t quite name.  After a long moment, he wiped trembling hands over his face.  “She lied to me.”

Bull nodded.  “By omission.  Which counts.”

Jay blinked and stared at him.  Bull lifted a hand.  “Not my words.  She told me as much.  It kills her that she hurt you so badly.”

Jay fell silent again, this time for long enough that Bull almost wondered if the man had fallen asleep.  But a re-educator he used to hang out with had given him a few pointers throughout their friendship, one of which was to know when pushing wasn’t going to help an interrogation.  So he waited patiently, letting the silence hang until the man was ready to talk again.

Finally Jay whispered, “I just don’t know if I can keep living like this.”

“Like what?”

“Wondering if today is the day I watch my sister die,” he said, his voice shaking.  “Wondering if someone else is going to die.  Knowing I couldn’t do anything to stop it even if I wanted to.”

Bull nodded slowly and hooked his ankle over his knee.  “And so you isolate yourself, pretending that it feels better to be alone than to get close to someone you might lose.”

Jay huffed a sharp breath.  “How the hell do you know that?”

Bull gave him a sad smile.  “I lived that lie for a _long_ time.  And it nearly got me killed when I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“So what do you do now?”

“Accept that I can’t control anything but myself,” he said.  His thoughts strayed toward the arrow that impaled his shoulder.  Despite his casual reaction in the face of it, he knew it had been uncomfortably close to being a fatal shot.

Without really thinking about it, his fingers strayed to the claw resting on his chest.  “I do my damndest to take the time while it’s available to make each moment count.  You never know what might happen, or when it could all disappear.”

Jay’s arms crossed tightly, the gesture so reminiscent of his sister.  “So what am I supposed to do?  Just let it go?”

Bull shrugged.  “I think she’d just be happy to have you acknowledge her at this point.  She doesn’t expect you to forgive her.  Just wants to know that you don’t hate her.”  The crestfallen face of another friend sprang into Bull’s mind.  “But don’t forget your own transgressions.”

Jay frowned and met his eyes.  “What?”

Bull put a hand on top of his head and twisted him to look over at Dorian, who was facing forward.  “The Vint does a good job of pretending everything is okay, but it’s not.”

Jay’s face twitched.  “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Bull sighed.  “It’s really _really_ not my business.  But I kinda like him too, so I’d really appreciate if you could at least try to make peace.”  He paused.  “Just keep my name out of it, whatever you do.”

Jay nodded slowly.  If he had something else to say, it was lost as Josephine swept into the room followed by Cullen, Cassandra, and Gina.  Bull’s heart clenched with anticipation.  He hadn’t said anything to anyone, but he was hoping that watching today’s proceedings would lead his mind to loosen more memories.

The Antivan began speaking, her voice musical and delicate.  She introduced the panel, who all lifted a hand in acknowledgement.  Then she began to explain the procedure to follow.  “The accused will enter and be allowed to give their defense.  Our panel may or may not ask questions to aid their decision.  Once they’ve received the information they require, they will hold a vote.  Majority rules.  Once the verdict has been delivered, they will immediately assign a fate to the defendant.”

It wasn’t like any trial Bull had attended, but he liked the idea that anyone with a personal agenda would have their efforts hampered by the two other parties.  Not that he believed any member of today’s panel had personal agendas, per se.

The big doors opened and two soldiers led in a man.  He was thin and haggard, with little to no hair left.  He came meekly, his eyes never lifting from the floor.  Josephine spoke smoothly.  “I present our first defendant.  Gregory Dedrick, mayor of Crestwood.  The mayor stands accused of mass murder for the flooding of Old Crestwood during the blight. Countless lives were lost due to his actions.”

Cullen’s face went tight.  “What defense do you offer?”

“There is no cure for the blight,” the man said softly.  “But you can’t convince people to leave behind a child or a husband, even if it means their own death.”

“So you herded them into caves and left them to starve to death?” asked Cassandra, her voice sharp.  “Even those that weren’t afflicted?”

“A knife to the throat would have been kinder,” said Cullen.

“They all would have died, regardless of my actions.  But I stopped the spread of the blight,” Gregory said, a little thread of pride coming into his voice.  “I saved more people than I harmed.  I dare anyone to tell me they could have done better.”

Cullen looked apoplectic.  “You could have isolated them without leaving them to starve to death in those caves.”

“At whose expense?” said the man.  His chin finally lifted, and he met the General’s eyes boldly.  “We barely had enough to feed the survivors.”

Bull saw the statement hit home with Cullen, and saw the indecision creep over his face.  He suddenly understood just why Gina had fought so hard to have a panel rather than a single judge.  Bull moved his eye to her face, watching as her brow furrowed in thought.

Josephine cleared her throat.  “If there are no further questions, would the panel please offer their vote?”

Cullen frowned.  “Guilty.”

Cassandra agreed.  Gina sighed and nodded.  “I also find the accused guilty.”

“And your judgement?”

The three bent their heads together and had a quick discussion.  Cullen frowned, but gave a reluctant nod.  Cassandra whispered something further, and then they all faced forward.  Cassandra stood.  “As difficult as your position must have been, we cannot help but feel there was a better solution.  Gregory, as punishment, you are hereby banished from Ferelden.”

He sighed and nodded, a sad look coming across his face.  “When you finally arrived, I knew it was the end.  One way or another.”

The soldiers led the man out of the room, and the trials progressed.  A woman accused of aiding the Red Templars in Emprise was found guilty and sentenced to working for the Inquisition.  A Warden that turned herself in after Adamant was acquitted of her charges.

As a Templar was sentenced to die for egregious crimes against humanity, Bull could see that it pained Gina.  He understood her reticence based on the world she came from, but Bull honestly couldn’t see any better result.  The man had knowingly poisoned the men following him, and slaughtered several others to achieve his gruesome goal.  Death was almost kind.

Then the soldiers dragged in a proud looking man.  One arm had been amputated, leaving his other arm strapped to his body.  He had an arrogant tilt to his chin that Bull instantly hated.  Fury he didn’t understand curled in his gut.

“Presenting former Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium.  He stands accused of corrupting the Wardens. He remains loyal to Corypheus. The Wardens have offered to handle his justice themselves, but will defer to the Inquisition on this matter.”

Gina’s voice was cold.  “What have you to say in your defense?”

“I have nothing to say to you,” he sneered.  “I recognize none of this proceeding.  You have no authority to judge me.”

Josephine smirked.  “On the contrary.  Your former allies have also agreed to abide by today's judgement. Whatever connections you may have held no longer exist.”

Bull watched the man swagger in place.  “Then do what you will.  I serve a living god, and triumph awaits me on the other side.  Free me from the physical!”

It was no surprise that all three found the man guilty.  What was surprising was their extended debate about the most appropriate punishment.  Cullen’s face went pink as he argued a point.  Finally Gina gripped his arm and lifted a hand.  “We need to take a brief recess,” she said to Josephine.

The Ambassador nodded briskly, and the three stepped into the side hall.  Bull sat back in his chair and shrugged when Jay gave him a questioning glance.  “Should be an easy choice,” he muttered.  Glancing over to Blackwall and the man he assumed to be Alistair, he could see that they agreed.

A few minutes later, the three returned.  Cullen and Cassandra sat, while Gina remained standing, facing down the Venatori.  “First of all, let me say that this decision was not made lightly.”  Her eyes swept over to Dorian and Solas before seeking out Vivienne.  Then she returned her gaze to Livius.  “Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, we deny you death.  Tranquility is your fate.”

Bull felt the shock ripple through the room.  The Venatori sputtered.  “What?  You cannot!”

Her beautiful green eyes went icy.  “Did you really think we’d turn you into a posterboy for Corypheus?”

“I’m a _Lord_ , you bitch!  I will not lose myself!”

Gina stood tall, the steel in her spine taking Bull’s breath away.  “Let it be known far and wide that the Inquisition does not create martyrs.  Those choosing to follow Corypheus will not find their glorious death by our hand.”

The soldiers began dragging the man toward the exit, but he jerked away, his bound hand suddenly free.  As though by magic, a knife appeared, and he was whipping the blade toward his own throat.  Bull reacted before he could think, leaping over the people in his row in one move, and tackling the Venatori to the ground in another.

The man squawked and fought viciously, but all he managed to do was piss Bull off.  He slammed the hand clutching the knife into the ground hard enough to shatter the bones.  Then he jerked himself to his feet, dragging the man with him by the back of his shirt.

Their eyes met, and Bull saw recognition in the man's frenzied face.  A second later, Bull was slammed by memories intense enough to make him feel sick.  As he staggered a step, the two soldiers quickly secured the now wailing man.

He dragged a deep breath, trying to keep himself under control.  His hand clutched at the claw around his neck tightly, fighting the overwhelming emotions ripping through his body.  He met Gina’s eyes and gave an awkward little bow.  “Sorry for the interruption,” he muttered, trying to catch his equilibrium.

She dipped her head to him, her eyes filled with concern.  “Thank you for the assistance, the Iron Bull.”

He grimaced and made his way back to his chair.  Jay gave him a wide-eyed look.  “I had no idea you could move like that,” he said quietly.

“I’m full of surprises,” he quipped, trying to distract his mind, but the memories kept playing.

Gina, falling.  His failure to catch her.  The same memory that had appeared in the Temple of Mythal, if he wasn't mistaken.  This time it was sticking around, forcing him to relive the pain of that day.

He couldn't deal with it.  Moving as quietly as he could, he fled the Great Hall.  His neck prickled as he felt her eyes on him, but he couldn't…

She would understand.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and released some of the tension, pounding a fist into one if the stone walls.  Hopelessness took over, making him want to cry.  Logically, he knew she was alive and well.  But his heart refused to listen.

A hand gripped his shoulder.  He shouted and spun, planting whoever it was against the wall by the throat.  His vision cleared and he saw that it was Hawke, clutching frantically at Bull's forearm.

He released the man and cursed as another memory flared to life.  He froze, staring at the man.  “You were there,” he said with a hoarse voice.

“Let me guess,” rasped Hawke, rubbing his throat.  “Adamant?”

Bull nodded slowly.  “You _hit_ me,” he said.

“You needed it,” said Hawke, turning to walk away.  Then he glanced back.  “Well?  Are you coming?”

Bull tilted his head in question.  Hawke scoffed.  “You want me to hit you again, don't you?”

***

Gina followed Cullen and Cassandra out of the hall.  The trials were over, thank whatever gods.  And with only one death sentence to carry out, which was a lot less bloodshed than she'd anticipated.

Cullen was trembling with residual anger.  Facing Samson had been difficult for the General.  Gina wondered if it was painfully close to looking in a mirror.  After all, without Bull's influence, Cullen would still be hopelessly addicted to lyrium.

Her mind switched to the Qunari.  Coming into contact with the asshole Livius had clearly triggered some unhappy memories. She'd been tempted to bolt out of the room after him, but Hawke beat her to the punch.

If she was a betting woman, she'd put her life savings on finding the pair in the training ring hitting each other with sticks.  Her instincts were proven correct, except that they were fighting hand-to-hand instead of with practice weapons.

Cullen jerked his heavy mantle off as he reached the ring.  “Can I get in on this?” he called, his voice strained.

Bull landed a hard punch to Hawke's ribs, catching the man before he crumpled to the ground.  “He's all softened up for you,” he panted, clapping Cullen on the shoulder as he exited the training ring.

Gina watched him drain a cup of water.  He gleamed with sweat, but the wild look in his eye had eased significantly.  He wiped his forehead and turned to her.  Before he could form the word ‘sorry’, she waved a hand.  “Adamant?”

He nodded.  Gina sighed.  “That's an ugly one, tough guy.”

His face tightened.  “It's a little tough to swallow,” he said.

“I can't even imagine,” she said softly, holding her hand out to him.  He took it and allowed her to lead him away from the ring.  Her steps took them high on the wall before she finally turned to face him.

“Is there anything you need clarified?”

He shook his head.  “I can piece it together.”  He dragged a hand over his head and leaned on the wall.  “Did I tell you…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence.  He didn’t need to.  The memory of him telling her how close he'd come to flinging himself off the wall was forever etched in her mind.  She nodded.  “Yes.”

His eye went dark.  “I've _never_ felt like that in my life.”

“I'm so sorry that you've had to go through it twice.”

A wry smile came to his face. “Some benefit, Kadan.”

Gina scowled. “I said some do-overs wouldn't be much fun.”

Bull pulled her into his arms.  “I’m just so glad that I get to experience touching you again and again,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“How lucky for you that I can’t get enough of your hands on me,” she said.

He cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes.  "I am beyond lucky," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part you've been waiting for is next...sending our friend Dalish off with a glorious party!!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it...

Bull stood with his arms crossed, watching the party.  It was a merry affair, with nearly the entire Keep making an appearance.  The little urn containing Dalish’s ashes stood on a table.  As the night progressed, people dropped small tokens and flowers beside the little bit of pottery, filling the table to overflowing.

It pleased him to see that his kid was held in such high regard.  For being a little nobody from the wilderness, Dalish had clearly made a good impression on the citizens of Skyhold.  He wished desperately that he had newer memories of the elf, but he’d been treated to more stories than he thought possible throughout the night.

Solas approached the table, bowing his head low and murmuring something Bull couldn't quite hear.  He touched two fingers to his forehead and then touched them to the urn.  Then his eyes turned to Bull.  “I am sorry for your loss, the Iron Bull.”

Bull tipped his head toward the elf.  “Thank you, Solas.  She’s missed.”

The elf wandered away, a lost look on his face as he went.  Bull shook his head.  The secrets that elf held were a crippling burden that he tried to hide without success.  Bull held an idle curiosity, but suspected the contents of the elf’s head would only piss him off.

A new voice touched his ear.  He turned to see Vivienne looking down her nose at him.  How the woman managed to make him feel small was a mystery to him.  “I was also sorry to hear of the elf’s passing.  I was lucky enough to see her in action under Dorian’s guidance.  She was quite talented.”

He dipped his head deferentially.  “So they tell me, ma’am.”

Her dark eyes narrowed.  “Gina tells me that you've begun to remember?”

“Slowly, ma’am.  Bits and pieces at most.”

She frowned and lifted a hand toward him before pausing.  “May I?”

He didn’t really want anyone messing with his head, but couldn’t bring himself to deny the imposing woman either.  He pressed his lips together and nodded sharply.  Her hands wrapped lightly around his temples and she whispered a strange phrase.  Heat flooded from her fingertips and into his skull.  It was enough to make his eye water.  After a long moment, the heat abated, leaving him feeling a bit fuzzy.

She gripped his chin and turned his face back and forth before giving a firm nod.  “That should set you right, darling.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said, not really feeling any different.

“Of course, dear.  Now don’t drink away all my hard work,” she commanded before strutting away.

He bit back a sigh.  So much for having a night of drunken debauchery.

***

Gina made her way through the crowd.  There were way more people at the party than she expected.

Her eyes skimmed over the surrounding people, and fell on the face of Dorian.  He was standing to the side, bottle of wine clutched in a hand, and a despondent expression she knew he thought no one else noticed.

Indecision held her tight.  Would the Mage even want to see her face?  She didn’t know what had happened between him and her brother.  After a long moment, she steeled her nerve, pushing through the crowd and coming to his side.

His eyes met hers, and he grimaced.  “I already told the Qunari I wouldn’t tolerate piteous looks.”

“How about apologetic ones?” she asked, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow and leaning her cheek on his shoulder.

He frowned.  “Your apology isn’t necessary.”

“I should have told Jeremy about the Eluvian.”  Gina sighed and squeezed his arm.  “It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t feel so betrayed.”

“He’s not the only one feeling that way,” muttered Dorian, lifting the bottle of wine to his lips.  He tipped it back, and cursed.  “Empty already?” he complained.

Gina looked at the label.  “Let me get you another.”

“Darling, you don’t have to.”

“Let me do it anyway,” she said gently.  His eyes softened and he nodded.

She made her way to the big shelf containing wine from around the world, and felt a familiar arm slide around her shoulders.  “Don’t tell me you need a refill already,” whispered Bull, low in her ear.

A pleasant tingle chased down her spine.  “Not me.  Dorian needs another bottle.”

“Ah, we’re getting the moody Vint drunk?  Good plan,” said Bull, reaching out and selecting a bottle of Antivan Sip Sip.  “This one will knock his socks off.”

Gina laughed.  “Who names this stuff?”

“No idea, Kadan.”  Bull kissed her temple.  “I remembered something else.”

She glanced at him expectantly.  A smile touched his lips.  “I remember seeing a crazy little woman zipping past me on the back of a bright red dragon.”

A laugh escaped her.  “I wonder who that woman could be,” she said.

He grinned and popped the cork off the bottle.  “Yeah, it’s a real head-scratcher.”

She lifted on her toes and kissed his cheek.  “I’m so glad it was a happy one this time.”

Bull scoffed.  “Who said it was happy, Kadan? I'm pretty sure I was scared out of my wits that day too. Are you _actively_ trying to take years off my life?” he asked, capturing her lips with his.  Then he put the bottle in her hand.  “Let me know if you need help pouring him into his bed later.”

Gina pulled his face to hers for another kiss and turned to walk back to Dorian. Instead she came face to face with Jeremy.  He looked like he'd just come from the bathhouse and still smelled of soap.  His eyes were bloodshot, but at least he looked better than he had during the trials.

He cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot.  “So, I don't hate you Jeanie-bean. I'm just angry.”

She hid the depth of her reaction, choosing to play it cool. “Good to know,” she said quietly.

His eyes shot to Bull and his cheeks went pink. “Look, I know you were trying to protect me from disappointment.” He paused. “I just wish you trusted me. It sucks that you think I'm a child who will just throw a tantrum if I don't get my way.”

Gina stared at him, recalling the bottle smashing into the fireplace. Bull's hand slid across her back, thumb digging in ever so slightly. A hint.

She took a breath and let go of her own hurt. If she'd just been honest, he probably wouldn't have had such a bratty reaction.  “Jeremy, I just know hard I found it to accept never going home.  And I had Bull to hold my hand through it.  How could I put you through that?”

“I would have preferred to have the choice,” muttered Jeremy, a frown twisting his face.

Dorian came striding over. “I'm going to sober up if you don't…”

Jeremy and turned and the two stared at each other.  Gina was frozen in place as well until Bull slipped the wine out of her hand and pressed it into Jeremy’s, then dragged her away.

She glanced up at him.  “Dorian isn't going to kill him, is he?”

Bull laughed softly. “Doubtful. But he might’ve killed us if we stuck around longer than we did.”

They reached the edge of the party and stood together, staring up at the stars. Bull pointed out a constellation and told its tale. Gina wrapped her arm around him and sighed. “How do you know all of this stuff?”

He shrugged. “I chose to learn about them.  Stars are neat.”

“Yes they are.” A thought occurred to her, making her breath catch.  He gave her a concerned look, but she waved it away.  “I know something I can tell you that you've never heard before!”

Her lifted a brow. “Been keeping secrets from me?”

“Only good ones,” Gina said, winking. “But this isn't a secret. We've just never talked about it.”

“I'm all ears, Kadan.”

She told him about astronauts and how mankind in her world had gone to the moon. His eye got bigger and bigger as she spoke, his countenance very much that of a ten year old boy watching Star Wars for the first time.  “They flew among the stars?”

She shook her head.  “Not yet.  The stars are light years away from the moon.”

He tilted his head.  “Light years?”

Gina laughed.  “Let’s go sit somewhere.”

They found a crate along the wall of the keep and sat together, talking about space.  GIna wished she knew more, but the little she did was enough to have him in the palm of her hand.  She sighed and caressed his cheek.  “I wish I could take you there,” she said softly.  “There are so many things I’d love to show you.”

He frowned.  “If the Eluvian works, what’s stopping you from taking me there?”

Gina stared at him.  “Darling, I know this isn’t news to you, but you’re a big dude.”

Bull shrugged.  “And?”

“You make even the largest person in my world look small.  I don’t know how I’d take you anywhere without getting a lot of questions.”

“I can slouch six inches off my height,” he offered, a half smile coming to his face.

She frowned and fidgeted with the buckle on his harness.  “I just…”  She huffed and shook her head.  “I’m worried about your safety there.  If the wrong people saw you and took interest, you could be in a lot of trouble.”

He nodded slowly.  “So we’ll be careful.”

Gina rested her cheek against his chest and let herself think about it.  Bull, in her world?  Taking him for a cruise down the open road?  Showing him what a movie was?  Letting him taste coffee?  The idea was beyond tempting.  If Morrigan could deliver with the Eluvians, that was.  She picked up one of his hands and kissed the palm.  “If the Eluvians work and we can go safely, then I’ll take you there,” she said softly.

A smile slid over his face.  “You know that means I have to cheer on the witch now, right?”

Gina laughed and nodded.  “Sorry, tough guy.”

He was opening his mouth to say something when he snapped his lips shut and put a finger to hers.  She turned carefully and saw Dorian storming away from the party.  Jeremy ran behind him.  “Dor, come on!  Just talk to me!”

Neither of them noticed her or Bull shadowed against the wall.  

Dorian rounded on him and pointed with each sharp word.  “Why should I bother?  You couldn’t be arsed to come see me for three weeks!”

“I freaked out.  I’m sorry.”

“Stop talking to me,” snapped Dorian.

Jeremy held his palms out.  “Babe.”

“Don’t you _dare_ call me that,” hissed Dorian, hands trembling visibly from where she and Bull sat.

Jeremy stepped closer, putting a hand over his heart.  “What do you want from me?  Do I need to get on my hands and knees and crawl to you?  Because I will.  I’ll do whatever you ask.”

Dorian sneered.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  You’ll put holes in the trousers I had made for you.”

“Then hear me out.  Hear me out or I’ll...I’ll crawl across the Keep and ruin all this beautiful stitchwork.”

Dorian huffed.  “You’re as ridiculous as your sister.”

Gina scowled at Bull, who was shaking with repressed laughter.  He had a hand pressed to his mouth to smother the sound.  She rolled her eyes and continued watching the scene unfold, praying neither of them would realize they had an audience.

Jeremy was standing almost toe to toe with the Mage.  “I don’t know how to do this, Dorian.  I don’t know how to be the man that watches the people he loves run headlong into danger.  And when I found out that there might be a way to go home, I latched onto it.  The solution to all my problems.”  He frowned and lifted a finger.  “Except one.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and lifted a brow.  “What’s doesn’t it magically fix?”

“How I feel about you.”  He put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder.  “Walking through that mirror, or whatever it is, means leaving you.  I can’t do that.”

Gina felt tears well up in her eyes as Dorian blinked furiously and pressed a hand to his mouth.  Bull’s laughter was long gone, his heart thundering against her back.

Dorian shook his head.  “You broke my heart, Amatus.  I don’t know how to come back from that.”

Jeremy nodded slowly.  “I know, babe.  I royally fucked up.  But if you let me, I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Dorian.  “We’ll think of something,” he said softly.

Gina didn’t see what happened next.  Bull had her gathered in his arms as he stole away, silent as the grave.  When they got out of earshot of the pair, he set her back on her feet.  He cleared his throat twice before he could speak.  “Well.  I see saying the right thing runs in the family.”

***

Bull elbowed Krem hard.  “Get it?   _Ouch_.”

Krem gave him a long suffering stare.  “Yes, Chief.  Painfully clever.”

He grinned.  Cassandra joined them, bowing her head to Bull.  “The party seems to be a success,” she said.

Bull nodded and slid his gaze over the crowd.  A large group was at a table playing drinking games.  His Kadan was the ringleader, followed closely by Sera.  A loud roar of laughter sounded from that area as several people took a drink.  “When do you two leave?” he asked.

Krem shrugged.  “When Morrigan says the word.  Apparently she’s still wading through all the information the Well gave her.”

“All we know for sure is that we need to go to the Altar of Mythal,” said Cassandra.  “Otherwise, we are still in the dark.”

Bull scowled.  He hated that Morrigan held such valuable cards.  “Well, whatever you do, be careful.  Don’t engage with anything unless you know you can take it out quickly.”

“Yes Mother,” sighed Krem.

Bull gave him a hard look.  “I’ve already lost one of you assholes.  I don’t want to lose another.”

Krem’s eyes softened.  “I know, Chief.  We’ll be careful.”

Bull nodded sharply and clunked his mug against theirs before spinning and walking away.  He needed a minute to rein in his emotions.  If someone had told him ten years ago that he’d be on the verge of tears over a ragtag bunch of misfits, he’d have taken their head off.  Now?  He was a mess, and he didn’t need witnesses.

Gina’s voice suddenly rang out, clear and beautiful.  “Chargers, form up!”

He frowned and turned to see what the little firebrand was doing.

His crew hustled over, forming a triangle rank.  As Bull made his way closer, she said loudly, “For Dalish!”  As though it were a cue, they all began the Charger's Anthem, a stupid song Krem had come up with years ago.  It made Bull's heart leap into his throat.

_“No man can beat the Chargers,_

_‘Cause we’ll hit you where it hurts._

_Unless you know a Tavern with loose cards and looser skirts!_

_For every bloody battlefield,_

_We’ll gladly raise a cup._

_No matter what tomorrow holds our horns be pointing up!”_

As their chant came to an end, the rest of the crowd was utterly silent.  Then Gina raised her hand high, and shouted, “Horns up!”

The Chargers thrust their hands high, index and pinkie fingers extended, roaring “Horns up!” at the top of their lungs.

A sizzle high on the tower caught his ear and he looked up just in time to see a massive flare of sparks and light shoot into the air, followed by a dazzling display of fireworks.  The crowd erupted in cheers, but Bull couldn’t stop watching the sky explode.

As the last crackling bit of light faded away, he became aware that his face was wet and he was sobbing.  He lowered to his knees, bowing his head and letting it out, no longer concerned about who could see.  What did it fucking matter anyway?  Warm arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back.

It took him several minutes to marshall control over the flood of emotions.  Gina’s hands wiped his cheek gently, and she kissed his lips.  “I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said, worry clear in her green eyes.

He shook his head and pulled her into a hug.  “It was beyond awesome, Kadan.  She would have loved to see it.”

“I know,” she whispered, her voice trembling.  “She would have been throwing her own fireballs into the air, and ignoring Dorian telling her it ‘just isn’t done, darling’.”

Bull laughed softly, despite the new wash of tears.  “That sounds just like her.”

She brushed away his tears before wiping her own face dry.  “I won’t let her sacrifice be in vain, the Iron Bull.”

He dragged a hand over her hair.  “Neither will I, Kadan.  Corypheus is going to be sorry he fucked with any of the people I love.”

***

Gina was exhausted as she climbed to the top of the high tower, but she didn’t let her step falter.  Bull held her hand as they walked side by side, followed immediately by the Chargers and then the rest of the crowd.  They finally reached the top just as the sun began to creep over the horizon.

Bull stood at the wall, staring over the mountains in silence for a long while.  His face was tense as he finally set the little urn on the wall and turned to face the crowd.  “Thank you for coming to our party,” he said with a husky voice.  “I only wish that we were having it for happier reasons.”

“Soon, friend,” said Cullen quietly, standing at attention in full dress regalia.  A low murmur of assent rippled through the crowd.

Gina gazed out over the group and saw Sera dissolved into tears, supported by Blackwall. Dorian’s lips were trembling as he wept, her brother’s arm around his waist.  But it wasn't until her eyes landed on Grim’s stricken face that her fight to remain stoic was lost.

Bull’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and held her tight, his lips pressing tightly to her temple. She gasped through the sobs, trying to control herself.  “I'm sorry,” she whispered, the words strangled.

“Don't ever be sorry to care so much,” he said softly, wiping the tears from her face.  Then he released her and turned back to the urn.

As the sun rose fully over the mountains, he lifted the lid and tossed the ashes high into the air.  As they scattered into the heavens, he whispered, “Ataash varin kata.  Asit tal-eb.  Ar lasa mala revas.  Dareth shiral, Dalish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bull's final words are Elven and Qunlat: "In the end lies glory, as it is meant to be. You are free. Safe journey, Dalish."


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

Bull was halfway up the stairs at the end of another long day when he heard Gina’s light steps racing up behind him.  He paused and waited for the inevitable collision when she blundered around the corner.

Over the past few weeks, Gina had practically become Cullen’s shadow as they plotted the army’s next moves.  Their ranks had been bolstered by the remaining Chevaliers, as well as plenty of fresh new recruits.  Bull was always impressed when he looked out on the ever-growing encampment.

He kept himself busy assisting Leliana.  The Spymaster didn’t have enough eyes to watch everything, so he took over the role of watching the Venatori’s actions in the region.  His spy network wasn’t as extensive as hers, but they were effective.  It wasn’t long before he was rooted out the source of their income and eliminated it.  That trip had been immensely satisfying, even though it took him away from his Kadan for a week.

He braced himself as she hit the last curve leading to his position.  As expected, she barrelled into him full-force with a surprised squeak.  He laughed and absorbed the impact before scooping her into his arms and continuing up the stairs.

She took advantage of his occupied arms, dragging her lips and teeth up the side of his neck before nibbling none-too-gently on his earlobe.  “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she said, her breath hot on his neck.

He turned his head and caught her lips with his, nipping into her lower lip.  “I’ve been thinking about you too, Kadan.  I’ll tell you all about it when we…”  He froze, staring at their door.  It was ajar.

She didn’t notice the door, but she did notice his change in demeanor.  “What’s wrong?” she whispered.

He set her lightly to her feet and angled himself in front of her, drawing a long knife from his belt.  Approaching the door, his senses were on high alert.  Nothing seemed out of place other than the door, but alarm bells continued clanging in his head.

After listening carefully, he reached out and pushed the door open fully, bracing himself for anyone or anything to come flying out at him.  When nothing happened, he peered cautiously into the room.  A moment later he exploded with curses.

“What is going on?” Gina demanded, still waiting in the hall.

Bull dragged a frustrated hand over his face and sighed.  “You can come in.”

She stepped in like a thousand assassins would burst into view, and then caught her breath.  “Is that what I think it is?”

“I don’t know.  Do you think it's a dwarf with a death wish?”

She shook her head.  “Looks like an axe to me.”

He scowled.  Varric was bold at the best of times, but breaking into their room was beyond the pale.  Bull forced himself to breathe deep and calm down before he bolted down the stairs to hunt down and throttle the dwarf.  Varric had no idea that Gina’s safety was being threatened by Par Vollen.  Otherwise he wouldn’t have done anything so stupid.

He was just lucky Bull hadn’t caught him in the act.

Gina crouched in front of the massive axe, examining the intricate carving on the head of it.  “It’s really nice,” she said, her tone wheedling.  “You should come look at it.”

“I can see it fine from here,” he said, his nerves still strung too tightly to allow him to relax.

She trailed a finger over the handle.  “It’s not Wyvern,” she said.

“It’s snoufleur,” he said.  He’d recognize the strange grain pattern anywhere.  Why the dwarf thought he’d want something so delicate was beyond him.

Bull stomped to his chair and sat with a huff, glaring at the axe.  Gina plucked a folded note off the bed and handed it over before turning her attention to the embers in the fireplace.  He was tempted to toss the note into the fire, but knew he was just being petty.  With an irritated flick, he opened it and scanned the contents.

_“Feast your_ ~~_eyes_ ~~ _eye, Tiny.  Double blades, hand carved by Dagna herself.  By the way?  The handle is_ _fade-touched_ _Snoufleur leather.  Took months to find it.”_

Bull felt his heart skip a beat.  Fade-touched?  He glanced at the axe with new curiosity.  The note had one last line at the bottom.

_“Do I look like an amateur?”_

He could practically hear the dwarf’s smug tone.  A laugh snuck its way free from his chest.  Gina lifted a brow.  He passed her the slip of paper and finally took a real look at the axe.

Bull hated to admit it, but the little sneak had delivered on his promise of an upgrade in spades.  The head of it was massive, with sweeping blades longer than his forearm.  Between them was a small but lethal looking spearhead, making the weapon useful in almost any combat situation.

He bent closer and examined the artwork on the blades.  The carving was far more detailed than he’d initially realized.  A dragon shrieked at a horned figure.   _His_ horned figure.  The little Arcanist had even remembered to make the left horn crooked.  Bull couldn’t stop a goofy grin spreading across his face as he took in all of the details.

Gina’s hands slipped over his shoulders and down his chest.  “It’s a good likeness,” she murmured, taking another nip at his earlobe.

He grunted.  “I like to think I’m bigger than that.”

She came around to face him and gave him a wicked smile.  “You’re plenty big, tough guy.”  Her eyes drifted toward his crotch, and he lost all interest in the axe.

***

Gina read another report and felt like her eyeballs were going to fall out of her skull.  She knew it was terrifically important to maintain strict inventory records, but auditing the beastly reports sapped all of her energy.  The sun shone through the windows, heralding another beautiful day that she was wasting in Cullen’s office.

Cullen didn’t look like he was any happier.  His brow had a permanent furrow as he met with various scouts and examined topographical maps.  Based on his past actions, it was likely that their next confrontation with Corypheus would be close to home.  Skyhold was relatively easy to defend, thanks largely to its location, but there were far more ingress options an enemy could use than Cullen was comfortable with.

They were still awaiting further word from Morrigan and company.  Gina crossed all of her crossables that the woman would yet prove useful.  Their last report placed them a day away from the Altar of Mythal, but no other news had arrived since.

Cassandra, Krem, Blackwall and Vivienne were accompanying the woman.  Bull had been moody for two days after their departure.  He didn’t trust Morrigan any further than Gina did, and hated leaving the fate of his best man in her hands.

She tossed down the sheaf of papers.  “Cullen, I concede defeat to these stupid reports.”

He gave her a weary smile.  “Well, it was a valiant effort anyway.”

Gina sighed and rubbed her eyes.  “If it’s okay with you, I’m going to go play with a pony.”

“That ridiculous creature probably misses you,” he muttered.  No love had been lost between him and Brego.  While the horse may have had impressive speed and might, he had a persistently quirky attitude that a rider either loved or hated.  Gina loved it.  Cullen, not so much.

She gave him a friendly shove.  “You should go play with the boys.  Get out of this office.”

He shook his head.  “I have two more scouts to meet.”

“You’re the General.  You can change your schedule.”  Before he could argue, she gripped his chin.  “Don’t make me pull rank.”

He scoffed.  “You don’t have rank to pull, Gina.”

Gina gave him her fiercest glower.  “I’ll set the Iron Bull on you.  Don’t think I won’t.”

He sighed loudly.  “Good grief.  Fine, I’ll finish this report and then I’ll go take in a spar or two.”

She grinned widely and kissed his cheek.  “See?  I knew you could be reasoned with.”

He rolled his eyes, but she saw the pleased smile that spread across his face as she left the room.  

***

Bull growled as Hawke took a wild swing and missed entirely, spinning himself almost a full circle.  It was simple to step in behind the man and drive a knife through the back of his neck.  “You always over-commit.  That’s going to get you in a world of trouble.”

Hawke shook his arms out.  “I like to think I’ve done just fine so far.”

“That’s because you rely on your little boy club to give you feedback, not actual competition.”

Varric cleared his throat loudly.  “I may be short, but I’m no little boy.”

Bull smirked.  “I love that you knew I was talking about you anyway.”

The dwarf rolled his eyes.  “See if I ever get you a nice present ever again,” he muttered.

Cullen approached the ring, his mind clearly nowhere near them.  Bull glanced eagerly behind him, but Gina didn’t appear.  He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, but the little scoff Hawke made told him he hadn’t quite succeeded.  “What brings you into the realm of the living?” Bull asked the General.

“I was ordered to come ‘play’,” he said quietly.

“Well, I’m sorry you have to try and do something fun for once,” said Varric, a grin coming to his face.

Cullen gave him a dirty look.  “I just received word that there are three more paths that an enemy could use to approach the walls.”

Bull shrugged.  “Even if there weren’t paths, they could come through the trees.  Now get that pretty mantle off so we can hit you with sticks.”

“It’s not pretty,” Cullen said, an indignant tone entering his voice.  Nonetheless, he tugged it free and draped it over the fence.  The luxurious bear fur glistened in the sunlight.

Bull tossed him a training sword and rolled his neck.  “Let’s do this!”

The General offered good sport, his hits getting more accurate and harder to block with each training session.  Bull took a decent whack to his back when he dodged the wrong way, and had to take a knee while he caught his breath.  Cullen put his hands on his hips and grinned.  “I thought you’d be more challenging today.”

Bull sneered.  “Go hit the dwarf a few times.  He needs to be brought down a peg.”

“Pass.  I prefer my teeth inside my skull, thanks,” said Varric, his eyes never leaving Bianca as he adjusted some pulley or lever.  “Unless someone wants to be my moving target.”

Hawke shook his head.  “What happens if you ever drop it in combat?  Shouldn’t you have some sort of back-up plan?”

Varric shrugged.  “Haven’t dropped her yet.  I’ll take my chances.”

Bull lumbered to his feet and stretched.  Glancing up, he realized the afternoon was almost over.  “Where did Gina say she was going?” he asked.

Cullen spun the training sword.  “She said something about playing with a pony.  Probably took that monster down to the pasture.”

Bull frowned.  He had someone watching her around the clock, even if she was at his side.  He didn’t trust that there weren’t any Qunari spies in the Hold.  He knew how good some of their spies were.  After all, he’d trained a lot of them himself.

It was odd that he hadn’t gotten a crow from the current follower.  They usually sent him some notice if they went out of the Keep.  Bull didn’t ask a lot from the men he hired, only that they kept him informed, and stayed well out of her notice.  He didn’t want her to feel like she was being babysat.

A little twinge of worry worked its way into his head, distracting him enough that Cullen landed another shot.  This one cracked against his ribs, making him curse fiercely.  Cullen tilted his head.  “You going to pay attention, or do you want to get hit?”

Bull clutched his side and scowled.  “Hawke, hop in.”

The pair gave him an odd look before he walked away, leaning against the fence and staring down the path that would lead to the barns.  The temptation to drop in on her was overwhelming.  He had just about convinced himself to go back to the spar when he caught sight of the man that was supposed to be watching his Kadan.

His blood went cold and he stormed over.  “Where is she?” he hissed, trying not to come unglued.

“She said she was coming to you,” he said, his face going slightly pale.  “Didn’t she make it?”

He went lightheaded for a minute.  “When did you see her?”

“Just after she left the General’s office.”

Panic started to set in almost instantly.  It had been well over an hour since Cullen had joined them.  Knowing the man, he hadn’t left immediately after her.

He set off to the barns without a backward glance, only barely registering that Hawke, Varric, and Cullen were hustling in his wake.  Bull’s heart was in his mouth as he rounded the corner, and didn’t see her in the arena.  He stormed into the barn and found Dennet, pinning the man to the wall by his shoulders.  “Where is she?” he rasped, ignoring the terror in the man’s face.

“Took that fool horse to the pastures,” the older man sputtered.

Bull released him.  “When?”

“Two hours at most,” said Dennet.  “What’s going on?”

Bull spun and launched into a dead run, heading for the pastures.  As he moved, his panic was building into anger.  She knew better!  She knew better, and she still snuck away from the people keeping her safe!  He was going to have words with her, and she was going to listen.

First he had to find her, make sure she was safe.

***

Gina sat at the side of the creek, watching Brego take a long drink.  The big bay was still in fighting shape, no thanks to her.  She barely had enough time to look in on him more than once a day.  Luckily he was naturally athletic.  He snorted at her and bolted out to the open plain of the pasture.

She sighed and laid back on the soft grass, letting her memories wander to the day she’d dumped her Qunari into the water.  It made her laugh and wish that he was there to try it again.

Footsteps caught her ear.  They weren’t Bull’s.  Too tentative.  She sat up and listened carefully.

A strange man came into view, burly and dark haired.  He waved a hand at her.  “Sorry to disturb.  Just got a little thirsty out there.”

One of Bull’s watchers.  She let herself relax.  “There’s plenty of good water here,” she said, waving to the creek.

The man grinned.  “Thanks.”

Gina watched him move, noting the cautious way he crouched at the water’s edge.  She hadn’t personally met any of the people Bull had following her.  The only reason she knew there was anyone there was because Bull told her that she was being watched.  She trusted his judgement, and never actively looked for the people shadowing her.  It was weird enough to know they existed.

The man turned to her and heaved a sigh.  “That is good water,” he said.  “And a pretty little spot.”

She smiled and rose to her feet.  “It’s always been my favourite place.”

He nodded and stepped closer.  "Almost as pretty as you."

A little twang of warning sparked to life in her gut.  She backed away a step.  He tilted his head.  “What’s wrong?”

Gina shook her head.  “Nothing.  I’m going to head back to the Keep.  Hissrad will be missing me.”  She dropped the name deliberately, watching the man’s reaction.

“Who?” he asked, his tone too casual.  Before she could respond, he lashed forward, swinging a hard fist toward her stomach.

Gina barely spun out of the way in time, and bolted away from him.  He was on her in three steps, catching her by the hair and jerking her back around.  “Where you going, sweetheart?” he rasped.

She drilled her knee into his inner thigh as hard as she could.  He yelped and staggered a step.  Gina shoved him further off-balance, landing two hard punches into his face.  As he tumbled to the ground with a curse, she legged it, running desperately for the open pasture.  If she could get to Brego, she was home-free.

***

Bull reached the pasture in time to see her burst clear of the trees, running like Corypheus himself was on her heels.  It might as well have been, for all Bull could do at that distance.  A man rushed into view, someone Bull couldn’t recognize.  He gave a breathless shout and poured on the speed.

They’d never get there in time.  The man would catch her, and probably use her as leverage for escape.  Bull’s chest and legs were on fire, his mind shrieking at his body to move faster as the man got a hand on her and yanked her into his arms.

Then, like he was watching a dream, the massive Brego thundered into view from the other side of the pasture.  He barrelled toward them and rammed into the man full force.  The man bounced away like a ragdoll, tossing Gina to the side.  Before he could get back on his feet, the horse was on him, striking with a vicious front hoof.

By the time Bull and company reached them, the man was dead.  Brego was puffing sharply and turned on them as well, stepping defensively between them and Gina.  Bull could barely breathe from the effort of his sustained sprint, but he strode forward boldly, holding a hand out to the horse.

Brego pinned his ears and sniffed suspiciously, but seemed to recognize them.  He allowed Bull to rush to Gina’s side.  She lay fighting for air and holding her side.  He fell to his knees.  “Kadan!”

She gripped his hand tightly and sucked in a tiny breath.  As she gasped, the breaths got bigger.  Finally she sagged and drew in an almost normal breath.  “Knocked the wind out of me,” she wheezed.

Bull gathered her into a hug, careful not to squeeze too tight.  He shot a glance at Cullen.  The man was searching the body, but he grimaced and shook his head.  Bull growled.  “What the fuck were you thinking?” he rasped.

She tilted her head.  “What are you talking about?”

“You lied to your watcher and snuck away,” he snapped.  “Are you trying to get yourself kidnapped?”

Gina’s eyes went wide.  “I did no such thing.”

Bull saw red.  “Don't lie to me!  I’m trying to protect you!  I know it’s shitty to have someone on your tail constantly, but look at what happened!  Less than two hours and they could have had you!  Then what?”

Gina shoved his hands away.  “I said I didn’t sneak away.  I don’t even know what your stupid babysitters look like to go talk to them.”

He snorted.  “Like I believe that.”

She got to her feet, batting Hawke’s assistance away.  Bull rose to his feet, fighting to grab control of his temper.  This was beyond a close call.  If Brego hadn’t…

“You’re so damn reckless,” he grated as he staggered to his feet.

Her face went bright red, and she launched at him, jabbing him in the chest with her forefinger.  “I told Cullen where I was going.  Why the fuck would I do that if I wanted to ‘sneak away’?  And I never spoke to _anyone_ else except Dennet.  If you don’t believe me, that’s your fucking problem.  Nice to know how much you trust me though,” she said, tears springing into her eyes.

Bull felt the words hit him like a slap to the face.  She spun and stalked away.  He made to follow her, but she rounded on him.  “Don’t you dare follow me right now,” she said, her voice trembling with rage.

He stared after her, his heart still thrumming in his ears.  Brego trotted after her and followed at her shoulder, a self-appointed bodyguard it seemed.  Bull turned to glower at the three men following him.  “What are you looking at?” he snapped as he stormed away.

His feet took him to the high wall.  He glared out over the mountains and fumed.  The nerve of her to lie to him!  If she wanted time to herself, _real_ time to herself, she just had to ask.  He could have changed their orders and had them become even less obtrusive.

But no, she just defied him and flaunted her independance.  It was enough to make him want to break something.

By nightfall the scenery had done nothing to calm his nerves, so he found his way to the tavern.  In three big swallows, he downed a big mug of pisswater.  As though reading his mind, Cabot had another waiting, so he drained half of it too.  As he sat in the back corner, shadowed, he watched the people coming and going.

As he watched, a crow fluttered through the big front doors, landing on his table.  He frowned and freed the note from its leg before tweaking its beak gently.  It squawked and flew away as he unfolded the slip of paper.  Gina was in Josephine’s office apparently.

Well, at least she was safe.

Doubt began to gnaw at him.  This report had been perfectly typical.  All of them had been.  Never once had he felt the need to hunt any one of them down for information.  Even something as minor as a visit to the bathhouse had been sent his way.

So why hadn’t the guy this afternoon immediately reported that she had ducked his cover?

The man himself came into the tavern, a pretty girl hanging off his arm.  Bull shrank back into the shadow, watching as he bought a round of drinks for a big group of his buddies, laughing boisterously.

The doubt grew, becoming hot and uncomfortable in his gut.  Bull took another big swallow of his drink, and his mind flashed back to her first visit after his memory loss.  ‘I couldn’t lie to you if I tried’.

Fuck.

He stood and crossed the tavern, coming to the man’s side as he spoke to Cabot jovially.  The barkeep saw Bull’s face and scowled warningly.  Bull ignored him.  He put a heavy hand on the watcher’s shoulder, saw the way the man’s olive skin went pale.  “You’re a generous man,” Bull said.

The man cleared his throat.  “Yeah well.  Can’t take it with you, right?”

Bull moved his hand to the back of his neck.  “How much did he pay you?”

He shifted nervously.  “What?”

Bull slammed him face down on the bar.  “How.  Much.” he barked.  “Don’t make me ask you again.”

The man whimpered and dissolved into tears.

***

Gina sat in front of the fireplace in Josephine’s office, still raw with hurt and fury.  He believed some punk spy over her?  What did that say about their relationship?

Josephine was busily writing correspondence, and hadn’t said more than a few dozen words to her.  It was a relief not to have someone trying to talk to her.  She wasn’t in the mood.

A knock sounded at the door.  Josephine swept over and made a little surprised noise.  Gina didn’t bother looking.

After a moment, the Ambassador cleared her throat and said, “Well, look at the time.  I should go...anywhere else.”

He came into view, his expression tentative.  “May I join you?”

“It’s a free country,” she said coldly.

Bull sat beside her and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “So the asshole accepted a payoff.”

The vindication swept through her veins.  She glared at him.  “Oh, so you mean it was _him_ who lied to you?”

A stricken look came to his face.  “I’m sorry, Kadan.”

“You damn well should be,” she snapped.

He swallowed hard and wiped his hand over his face.  “I thought I lost you again,” he said.  “I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“And that justifies talking to me like that?”  Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she dashed them away impatiently.  “How could you think so poorly of me?”

“But I don’t think poorly of you,” he protested.

“You could’ve fooled me!”

He turned to face her, his face strained.  “I don’t know what to say, Kadan.  I’m not good at this, so you’re going to have to help me here.”

Gina lifted her hands to the side.  “I don’t know what would make it better right now.  I’m unbelievably hurt, Bull.  After everything, I thought you would at least give me the benefit of the doubt.”

“I know,” he said hoarsely.  “I was an asshole.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” she said, crossing her arms tightly.

His head bowed and his eye squeezed shut.  “Just don’t leave me,” he whispered.

Her eyes widened.  “Why on earth would I leave you?”

His eye met hers, filled with terror and confusion.  “Because I hurt you.”

Gina sighed sharply and dragged his face to hers.  After kissing his breath away, she swatted the back of his head.  “I’m just angry, you moron.  Now sit there and let me be furious at you.”

Relief washed over his features and he nodded tentatively, turning his gaze back to the fireplace.  After a minute she reached over and took hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable,” she muttered.

***

She was still there when his eyes opened in the morning, still curled into his side.  Bull sighed and tightened his arm around her.  What a jackass he was.  And what a damn saint she was to put up with his idiocy.

He held her and lay in thought.  The Qunari spy had done a good job getting to one of his watchers.  Too good.  Bull couldn’t afford to let that happen again.  She was beyond precious to him, beyond anything in his wildest dreams.  He hated that Par Vollen knew that.  Hated that they were using that to get to him.  He would’ve expected an assassin’s blade to come flying his way.  But this?  It was torture.

Gina stirred and shifted tighter to his side.  “You’re thinking too loudly,” she said, her voice husky with sleep.

“Sorry, Kadan,” he whispered, tracing a hand over her hip.

She grumbled and found a scar with her fingers.  “How long do you think they’ll keep trying?”

Forever.  “Hard to say,” he said out loud.

Her fingers left the scar and traced over the plates of his chest.  “I think I should know what the watchers look like,” she said quietly.

Bull nodded.  “I was going to show you later today.”

“I also think you should kiss me until neither of us can think straight anymore.”

A smile tugged at his lips.  “I love when you read my mind, Kadan.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels. No progress. Next time though!!

In the aftermath of the near kidnapping, Cullen no longer allowed Gina to go anywhere without a visible escort.  As he explained to Bull, it would be a loud and clear alarm signal if one of his men disappeared, which would alert the men still secretly following her.  The only time she didn’t have someone at her elbow was if she was on horseback or at Bull or Cullen’s side.

She could tell that Bull’s pride was urging him to argue, but it was hard to deny the General’s logic.  They had been caught entirely flat footed by the spy.  There were surely other spies that had been watching, and they would not take two hours to make their move next time.  So the Qunari kept his mouth shut and accepted the assistance.

It took him a few days to return to his easy-going self after their spat.  Gina took great care not to repeat her cruelty after their first fight.  While she knew she was justified in being hurt, punishing him only prolonged her own agony.  Plus, it wasn’t like there hadn’t been an unbearably close call with a Qunari agent moments prior to the outburst.  She figured if anyone deserved a Mulligan, it was him.

Jeremy had gone very pale when he learned about her latest near miss.  “Why didn’t you just crispy-fry the bastard?” he asked.

Gina didn’t go into detail, but she’d made a decision that the energy was a last resort.  If Brego hadn’t barged in when he did, she might have blasted the asshole to smithereens.  But until the threat was too great to overcome conventionally, she didn’t want to use the mark.

Unnervingly, since Emprise, her dark hair had started to streak grey, and the lines had begun deepening on her face.  No one had commented on her appearance, but she was sure if Bull suddenly regained his full memory, he’d be shocked to realize how much she’d aged in a few short months.  It felt too coincidental that the rapid aging began when the power increased so dramatically.

After another unfruitful visit to Solas, she made her way to Bull’s unofficial office.  He’d commandeered the room beside the Chargers.  He didn’t deny that he liked being so close to the tavern at the end of the day, but it was far more practical than working in the high tower quarters.  He wasn’t in the small room when she arrived, but it only took a moment to track him down.

“If I have to show you this one more time, I’m going to knock your head in,” he bellowed.

She reached the training ring in time to see Grim attempting the infamous shield bash.  His hit was the correct angle, but didn’t have enough force to stagger the Qunari.  For his troubles, he got a smack across the ass from Bull’s training sword.  The boy took the hit without protest, though his eyes burned with embarrassed fury.

Bull nodded fiercely.  “Good!  Get pissed off.  Maybe you’ll do it right next time!”

He drove at the boy again.  Grim shouted wordlessly and rammed into Bull’s shield full force.  The wood cracked and Bull’s arm jerked back.  He dropped the shield, swearing and holding his wrist.  “Nice hit,” he growled.  “You should show the Lieutenant how it’s done when he gets back.”

Grim exited the ring, his face glowing with pride.  He caught Gina’s eye and gave her a little smile.  It was about as much affection as the kid had ever given anyone, and made her insides all warm and fuzzy.

Bull’s arm wrapped around her.  “He’s got a crush on you, Kadan.”

She rolled her eyes.  “He does not.”

“He doesn’t smile at anyone else,” whispered Bull, kissing the top of her ear.  “Clear proof.”

She elbowed him.  “Don’t be silly.”

He laughed and tugged on her braid.  “Are you buying me lunch today?”

Gina narrowed her eyes.  “Maybe.  Have you been a good kid?”

“I brushed all my teeth,” he said, displaying his big white chompers in a wide grin. “And I combed my hair.”

She shook her head.  “You don’t have hair to comb.”

He brushed a hand over the stubble coating his head.  “It’s getting really long, Kadan.”

Gina rolled her eyes.  “A whole eighth of an inch.  You’re practically a bear.”

Bull growled and kissed her forehead.  “Someone’s sassy today.  What’s up with that?”

She shrugged.  “I tried talking to Solas again. May as well have talked to the wall.”

He scowled and began leading her to the tavern.  “Is he still holding a grudge over the well?”

Gina sighed and nodded.  “I told him he should have volunteered as the vessel if he cared so damn much.”

“What did he say?”

“A bunch of Elven nonsense I didn’t understand as he stormed away.  I’m guessing it wasn’t complimentary.”

Bull shook his head, but made no comment.  Gina glanced up at him and was suddenly struck by just how much bigger he’d gotten in recent weeks.  He lifted a brow.  “Like what you see?”

“Have you been working out?”

“Every day, Kadan.”  He lifted an arm and flexed the bicep.  It was bigger around than her waist.  “This is nothing. You should’ve seen me in Seheron.  I was a beast back then.”

Her mouth went a little dry at the thought.  She took a long and bold ogle of him, admiring the taut line of his abs and the tightly packed muscle plating his chest. “Well, whatever you’re doing, it’s working.”

His eye darkened.  “Maybe I’ll give you a personal demonstration later.”

A tingle swept straight south, and she wondered if it would be completely inappropriate to drag him into a dark corner right then and there.

***

Bull inhaled the last bite of stew and wiped his mouth.  Gina stared at him and shook her head.  “There’s no way you tasted that.”

He laughed.  “It’s Cabot’s stew.  Tasting it is not advised.”

“You can always eat elsewhere,” came the surly barkeep’s voice.  

Bull gave him a lazy smile.  “You’d miss my pretty face too much,” he said.

“More like he’d miss your generous coin,” said Gina.  

Bull laughed. “That too, Kadan.”

Gina winked at him and continued eating her lunch.  He watched her, wishing the her lips were wrapping around parts of him instead of a spoon.

He nearly jolted at the sensation of her foot on his leg. She kept eating casually, but continued to slowly drag her toes up the inside of his leg. Bull tried to keep his face as placid as hers, but when she boldly settled the ball of her foot between his legs, he had to bite his lip.

The moment was rudely interrupted by Hawke. He dragged a chair to their table, the two woods protesting at the friction. Bull wanted to rip the handsome man's arms out of their sockets,but schooled his expression.

Gina, the little vixen, kept her foot where it was,wiggling her toes tantalizingly. Bull slipped his hand over the foot and slid it to a less distracting place. She gave him a sultry grin and allowed him to trap it there.

Damn she turned him on.

He forced his eye to Hawke as the man dragged Gina’s unfinished bowl of stew in front of himself and dug in. “Don't you have somewhere to be?”

“Nope.  Thought I might steal your girl and go out for a ride.”

The quip got under his skin instantly.  “Up to her,” he said quietly.

Gina shrugged. “Why not? Brego could use the exercise.”

“Don't worry, big guy,” said Hawke. “I'll watch her. Like a _hawk_.”

Gina groaned. “Is it too late to change my mind?”

Hawke laughed. Bull forced himself to follow suit, even though watching the man's easy manner around his Kadan made all sorts of ugly primal feelings erupt in his gut. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if the man wasn't handsome and charismatic in a way Bull never could be.

They finished eating and rose to leave. Gina threw her arms around Bull's neck and kissed him hard and deep. By the time she pulled away, the jealousy was dulled by desire. She nipped his earlobe and whispered, “Just in case there were any doubts, I'm thinking about you naked.”

***

Gina and Hawke returned to the Keep at sunset. He went off in search of Varric while she went straight back to Bull's office.

The Qunari was always subtle with his facial expressions, but he sometimes forgot to extend that subtlety to his hands. His white knuckles hadn't eased today, even after her comment on nudity. The jealousy probably ate away at him all afternoon.

He was fully absorbed in a stack of reports when she reached the little office.  She leaned against the door jamb and watched him for a moment, admiring the rugged lines of his face.  After a moment, he lifted a brow and said, “Didn’t your mother teach you not to stare?”

Gina shook her head.  “Mom taught me to appreciate beautiful things when I saw them.”

Bull scoffed.  “I somehow doubt she was talking about things like me, Kadan.”

GIna rolled her eyes and crossed the room.  “One of these days you’re going to learn how to accept a compliment graciously.”

He grunted and returned his attention to his reports.  “Did you have a fun ride?”

“Brego was a brat the whole time,” she said.

“So that’s a yes?”

She laughed and nodded.  “It was a nice challenge.”

He nodded slowly.  “And how was Hawke?”

Gina watched his hands, and saw the papers wrinkle under a suddenly tight grip.  “He’s fine enough, I guess.  He was telling me about his sister.  She’s a Warden in Weisshaupt now.”  Bull’s hands didn’t relax.  She slid a hand over his shoulders.  “So.  We going to talk about it, or are you going to keep pretending you’re not bothered by him?”

He twitched and frowned.  “I’m fine.”

“You’re a shitty liar, the Iron Bull,” she said softly.  “Come on.  Talk to me.”

He let out a long breath and tossed his reports to the desktop.  “I don’t know how I feel.”

Gina mounted his lap and traced her hands up his chest.  “If I guess correctly, do I get a prize?”

He didn’t smile.  “I don’t like the way he looks at you,” he muttered.

“How does he look at me?”

“The way _I_ look at you,” he said, his cheeks darkening.  “Like you’re a dream come to life.”

Gina laughed softly.  “You really must have terrible dreams.”

The quip got half a smile out of him before he sighed again and slid his hands down her back.  As they settled over her hips, he began to rub slow circles with his thumb.  “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to change anything because I’m too much of a child to handle my emotions.”

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth.  “You know it’s okay to feel jealous sometimes, right?  As long as you don’t let it turn you into an asshole, a little bit of envy here and there is okay.”

He lifted a brow.  “It makes me want to flay him alive.  You sure that’s okay?”

Gina swallowed hard and cleared her throat.  “Well.  Maybe you should tone that back a tiny bit.”

He smirked.  “I’ll consider it.”

She slid her arms around his neck and pressed into him.  “I’ll make it worth your while.”

A little growl rumbled in his chest.  “How do you plan to do that, Kadan?”

Gina turned and pressed her hands firmly on the desktop.  “Do you think this thing can support our weight?”

He had her on her back before the sentence passed her lips.

***

The desk held them, though there was a moment when the wood made an ominous crack.  Bull helped her sit up, but interfered with her efforts to straighten her clothes.

She laughed and swatted his arm.  “You’re like an overgrown teenager,” she lectured.

He ignored her, dragging the jacket back open and staring openly at her perfect little tits.  “Even Dorian would have a hard time not gawking at these, Kadan.”

She rolled her eyes and caught his hands in hers.  “Such a brat,” she muttered, kissing the knuckles on both hands.

Bull pulled her into a hug.  “I’m sorry I’m so clumsy with all this feelings stuff, Kadan.”

Gina sighed and leaned into him.  “At least you can control yourself.  I dated this one asshole that would start fist fights if another guy even glanced my way.  It got really old, really fast.”

He wrinkled his nose.  “Sounds like a jackass.”

“Yup.  It didn’t end there either.  By the end he would accuse me of trying to pick up other men if I wore something he thought was too sexy.  If I talked to someone else, I was cheating.  It was all his own insecurity, but he blamed me for it.”  She fidgeted with the buckle on his chest harness.  “It took a long time for me to realize that it wasn’t my fault.”

Bull swallowed hard.  He couldn’t imagine breaking her indomitable spirit, and hated the faceless man from her past for having tried.  “If I ever start going down that road, please stop me,” he said.  “Physically, if necessary.”

She laughed and poked his rib, making him flinch and laugh.  “I promise I’ll kick your ass every time you need it, tough guy.”

“Good.  But for now, how about feeding my ass?”

Gina snorted.  “Food goes in your mouth.  Unless they do things different where you’re from.”

He sneered at her.  “Har har, Kadan.  You know what I mean.”

She blinked.  “Har har?  Where did that come from?”

Bull paused and thought about it.  “I don’t know.  Just popped into my head.”

She shook her head.  “Your memory is very odd lately.”

He shrugged and kissed her forehead.  “As long as I never forget you again, I’ll take what I get.”

Her cheeks went pink.  “Well aren’t you just charming tonight?”

Bull grinned.  “I’m always charming, Kadan.”

“Uh huh,” she said, drily.  “I’ll keep that in mind the next time you belch the alphabet in my ear.”

“Hey, that takes talent and dedication,” he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her toward the tavern.  “You don’t just wake up one day and belch the alphabet.  You start out with just the vowels and practice until you can do the whole thing.”

She giggled and leaned into him.  “Oh gosh, I love you,” she said.

Bull had a distinct urge to run around the Keep and tell everyone she loved him.  He resisted, choosing instead to sweep her into his arms and spin a tight circle.  “I don’t deserve the privilege, but I love you too,” he murmured in her ear.

***

Gina sat with Bull in the sun as they read reports.  Her toes were tucked under his thighs, and his arm rested on her knees.  Jeremy and Dorian walked past and pulled faces.  “How terribly domestic,” said Dorian.

“It's perfectly revolting,” said Jeremy.

Gina ignored them.  Bull smirked.  “Should either of you be saying anything?”

Dorian went red, while Jeremy laughed and slid his arm around the Mage’s shoulders.  “Touche, big dude.”

A little shriek caught her attention.  Gina felt her heart leap into her throat as she turned, searching for the face, hardly daring to believe.  A second later, all of her hope came flying into view.  Gina gasped and scrambled ungracefully to her feet, sending both of their papers flying and not caring one bit.  She ran and skidded to her knees, catching Kaya and hugging the little girl with everything she was worth.

“Kada, Kada, Kada!” Kaya crowed, wrapping her arms around Gina’s neck.

A hysterical laugh bubbled from her chest.  “Kaya, what are you doing here?”

Bull’s leg came into her peripheral vision.  Kaya looked up and squealed in delight.  “I Boo!”

He dropped to his knees, staring at her curiously.  The little girl froze and stared at his face before scanning to either side of his head.  “I Boo?” she whimpered, clutching at Gina.

Gina’s heart was pounding.  “Do you remember her?” She asked Bull.

“No, Kadan,” he said quietly, his brow wrinkling as he scanned his memories.

Kaya pulled away from Gina and stepped cautiously toward him.  After a moment, she held her arms out.

He glanced at Gina.  She nodded and gestured that he should pick her up.  As he did, Gina watched, but he didn’t appear to remember anything.  She swallowed her disappointment, and watched as the pair examined each other carefully.  Finally Kaya pointed to to his horn stubs and gave him an odd look.  A little smile came to his face.  “They’ll be back, kid,” he said.

Hearing his voice seemed to bolster the little girl’s confidence.  She threw her arms around his neck and giggled.  “I Boo!”

Bull wrapped her in his big arms and squeezed gently.  Gina reached out and stroked Kaya’s back.  “Still nothing?” she asked him, wishing with all her might that he’d get one of the big flashes other encounters seemed to cause.

Bull shook his head and frowned.  “Nothing, Kadan.”

Little Kaya pulled back and put a hand on either side of his face.  “I Boo,” she said firmly.  Then she patted his cheek and settled herself into the crook of his neck.

“Wait, is she saying _my_ name?” he asked, his eye going wide.

Gina nodded.  “As best as she can,” she said.

He visibly swallowed.  “Damn.  I didn’t think love at first sight was a real thing, Kadan.”

A wobbly smile came to her face.  “Are you saying you didn’t fall head over heels with me the moment you saw my beautiful face?”

He went adorably pink and stammered for a moment before she laughed and waved a hand.  “You get a pass on this one, tough guy.”

Cullen and Tulta came into view.  Gina leapt to her feet and greeted Tulta with a hug.  “I had no idea you were coming,” she said pointedly.

“Surprise,” said the General, a broad smile across his face.

Gina shook her head and gave him a hug too.  “Well done, sir.”

Bull got to his feet, cradling his passenger carefully.  She squirmed and crawled onto his shoulders, standing and clutching at the base of his horns.  Cullen re-introduced him to Tulta, and Bull apologized for not being able to remember her.

Tulta waved a hand.  "We were just happy to know you survived, the Iron Bull."

He nodded, taking care not to shove Kaya off balance.  “Thank you.”

The little girl patted the top of his head.  He pretended to trip and she tumbled with a giggle.  He caught her with a laugh and tickled her before returning her to his shoulders.

Gina watched the familiar scene and had to struggle not to cry tears of joy.  Cullen cleared his throat.  "We'll leave you three to it, shall we?"  Then he offered his arm to Tulta, and the pair sauntered away.

Bull's arm wrapped around her and pulled tight.  "You okay, Kadan?"

She looked up at the pair of beaming faces and nodded fiercely.  "Never better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe memory isn't everything?


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're racing to the end here...

Gina waved at Cassandra as she dismounted her horse.  The rest of the Morrigan crew had been back in Skyhold a few hours, but the Seeker had been taking a tour of the expanded troop camps.  “Good to see you Cassandra!”

Cassandra gave her a weary smile.  “It is good to be home.”

Gina helped the woman unpack her gear from the horse.  “How was the trip?”  She kept her voice deliberately casual, hoping the Seeker would catch on to the true intent of the question.

A disgusted noise and an eye roll confirmed that Seeker could smell exactly what she was cooking.  “It was an exercise in frustration.”

“Anything we need to know?”

“Getting answers will be like capturing the wind.  I’ve never seen anyone so evasive in my life.”

Gina sighed.  “I was worried about that.”

“Rightfully so, it would seem.”  Cassandra froze and caught her breath.  Then she turned scarlet and pushed past Gina.  “You did _not_ take that baby into the Tavern!”

Gina spun and saw Bull standing with Kaya curled into his chest.  He looked like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar, and she looked ready for a nap.  “We had lunch,” he said defensively.

“It’s a Tavern!”

“It was just lunch!  Cabot even smiled at her.  I’ve never seen him smile!”

Cassandra made a sound halfway between a growl and a squawk.  “Are you seeing this?” she asked Gina, her voice sharp.

Bull gave her one of his most innocent looks.  Gina gave him a hard glare, but finally lifted her shoulders.  “If it really was just lunch, then I don’t see a problem.”

Bull puffed out his chest.  “See?  Kadan says it’s okay.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and scowled.  “I suppose you are right, but do not push your luck.”

Gina waved a hand at her.  “He’ll behave himself.  Go rest.  We’ll see you at the debriefing this afternoon.”

As soon as Cassandra was out of earshot, Gina gripped Bull’s forearm and spoke in a low voice.  “The Iron Bull, you _do_ know you can’t give very little girls ale, right?”  His face began to turn color.  She gripped harder.  “ _Right_?”

He cleared his throat loudly and then lifted a hand to his ear.  “What?  Oh, I think I hear Grim calling my name.  Gotta go, bye!”

Gina clapped a hand to her forehead as he hustled away.  “Oh my god, Bull!”

***

Bull was already missing his tiny little friend.  Grim and Tulta were set to take her for a picnic at Gina’s favourite spot, and if he didn’t have to be at the war table meeting, he’d be right there.  ‘Like a dirty shirt’, as  Gina would say.

Morrigan sat at the head of the table looking aloof and smug.  Gina was at Cullen’s side, her arms crossed tightly as the woman gave them a rundown of her experiences and thoughts for their plans moving forward.

Calling the woman vague was being generous.  All that they really knew was that she’d run into her mother, who was apparently the embodiment of Mythal and planned to exact some cost from Morrigan.  Bull couldn’t have cared less what cost the witch needed to pay for her generous new gifts.  He was very interested in how those gifts would help them kick Corypheus in the teeth.  Those answers had not been forthcoming.

Solas was the first to crack, standing and snapping at her.  “What exactly do you plan to do with the gifts of my heritage?”

Morrigan waved a hand casually.  “I can match his dragon's might.  That is all you need to know.”

Solas sneered and jabbed a hand at Gina.  “You see what you’ve done?  You gave away a thing that did not belong to you, and now we are at the mercy of a prideful witch who can't even give us a straight answer.”

Bull felt his face twist into a scowl. The petulant elf was pissing him off lately. Judging by Gina’s expression, she was losing patience as well.

She sat straight, holding the elf’s gaze boldly.  “I didn’t see you giving us any better ideas, Solas.  In fact, all I’ve seen you do lately is pout and act like a spoiled brat who had a toy taken away.”

Bull didn’t think the elf could get paler, but it happened.  “I don’t need to stand here and listen to this,” snapped Solas.

“Then there's the door,” she said icily, tipping her chin toward the heavy wooden entrance.  “Don’t let it hit you on the way out.”

He sucked a breath, the shock clear on his narrow face.  Bull saw a few people lean forward in their chairs, watching in anticipation.  Cassandra raised a hand.  “Solas wait,” she said.  “Gina, we need him.”

“Need _him_?”  Gina laughed, a little hysterically.  “For what?  Half-truths and non-answers?  I have Morrigan for that!”

The room went utterly silent.  Solas stepped closer to her.  “Do you have something to say, Shem?”  There was a dangerous look in his eye.  Bull casually slid his hand over the handle of his knife, readying for anything to happen.

She rose to her feet and curled her lip.  “To you?  Not anymore.  I’ve been begging you for help for months and gotten nothing but tantrums and bullshit answers.  You’re supposed to help me understand the mark and you clearly can’t be bothered.  So like I said, there’s the fucking door.”

Solas sputtered.  “What answers have I not provided?”

“Others can control rifts without a mark. Why? The energy went from barely anything to worry about to something strong enough to vapourize people.  Why?”  She grabbed a handful of her hair and shook it.  “I’ve aged ten years in six months.   _Why_?” Each successive ‘why’ was louder and sharper.

“If I had a satisfactory answer, I’d give it.  Do you really believe finding the answers is that simple?” he asked.

Gina shrugged.  “There should be a better answer than ‘that’s just what’s happening now’.  Coming to see you is pointless if you can’t give me a better answer than that.”

He sneered. “I'm glad you consider my expertise to be so useless.”

Gina smirked. “Cullen isn't an expert on strategy because he _says_ so. It's because he has proven it in action again and again. We don't call Leliana our Spymaster because she _talks_ about being able to find information. It's because she provides solid intelligence on a daily basis.” She waved a hand at the elf.  “What makes you the exception?”

Solas raised his chin. “It is impossible to quantify my abilities.”

Gina gave him a scornful glance. “Oh get real, Solas.   You’re either the most useless expert on the Fade, or you’re withholding information.  You don’t strike me as particularly stupid, so that probably makes you a liar.  Am I wrong?”

Bull felt his brows shoot to his hairline.  Solas went an ugly shade of purple and cursed at her in Elven.  Then he spun on his heel and stormed out of the door, slamming it hard enough to knock a sconce off the wall and onto Dorian, who yelped and swore viciously.  “Why the hell do I even bother buying new clothing?” he snapped.

Gina ignored the outburst and rounded on Morrigan.  “As for _you_.  You either give us some real answers or we’re taking Corypheus on without your help.”

“You need me, my dear,” said Morrigan, her eyes wide with surprise.

“We've been doing just fine without you, so I’ll take my chances,” snapped Gina. “Quit wasting our time.”

Bull stared.  She always made his heart skip a beat, but in the heat of her fury, she was absolutely breathtaking.

Morrigan cleared her throat.  “As I said, I’ve obtained an ability that allows me to match the power of his dragon.”

“ _How_?  Explain yourself.  Use small words if you need to,” said Gina sharply.

“I’m going to turn myself into a dragon,” Morrigan said, narrowing her odd yellow eyes.  “Were those words small enough, or shall I find smaller?”

Bull knew his face showed the same level of astonishment as everyone else. She could shapeshift into a goddamn _dragon_?

***

Gina sat in a daze.  Cullen patted her shoulder before walking away from the table.  He said something to Bull, but she wasn’t listening.

Why did everything in this world have to be so complicated? How hard was it to answer a question without raising fourteen hundred other questions?

She buried her face in her arms and made a strangled growl.  Bull’s hand caressed her shoulders.  “Let it out, Kadan.”

She shook her head.  “I don’t even know how to feel.  She actually thought it was okay to let us go into battle blind.  Am I crazy, or is that sociopathic behaviour?”

He sat beside her.  “It’s certainly not normal.”

Gina lifted her head.  “And then there's Solas.”

He scowled. “And then there's Solas,” he repeated quietly.

“Did I speak out of turn?”

Bull frowned and shook his head.  “No.  He’s hiding something.”  Lifting a hand, he trailed a lock of hair through his fingers.  “I didn’t really  notice the grey until you said something, Kadan,” he said softly, worry creating a crease between his eyebrows.

Gina sighed. “I'm sure it's connected to the mark somehow. But getting answers is like pulling teeth. I'm so tired of flying blind.”

Bull caressed her back. “I can certainly appreciate that feeling.”

She leaned into him. “I feel old, Bull.”

“You look spectacular to me, Kadan.”

Gina shook her head.  “It’s not about looking old.  Everyone will someday.  But I feel _drained_. I feel like I've given away years of my life to use this mark.”

He scooted his chair closer and wrapped himself around her.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Gina leaned into him.  “Because we’ve had so many other things to think about that I hadn't really processed it until now.”

He rested his cheek on top of her head. “I wish I could take this burden from you.”

Gina ran a hand down his massive bicep. “I don't. I love you too much to put this burden on your shoulders.”

He sighed and tightened his arms. “Someday I'll figure out how you always know just the right thing to say, Kadan.”

She smirked.  “You should see if you can repair my broken filter while you’re at it.”

He laughed softly and kissed her temple.  “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Even if I’m too lippy for my own good?”

He tipped her chin up and kissed her on the mouth.  “Even if you’re too lippy for your own good,” he confirmed.  “They are the prettiest lips I’ve ever seen.  They should get used on a regular basis.”

Her mind went straight to the gutter.  “Think we have enough time to put them to use now?”

***

Bull sat in his office, reading reports.  Grim and Kaya were outside, playing with a set of blocks the boy had gotten from Blackwall.  Bull could hear Kaya babbling nonsensically, while Grim interjected the occasional grunt.

After re-reading the same sentence four times and still not really seeing it, he gave up.  He walked out of the office and stretched his arms overhead.

“I Boo!” Cried the little girl.  She scrambled to her feet and ran to him, throwing her little arms around his leg.  

He laughed and scooped her up, pretending to nibble on her neck.  “Who do you think you are, grabbing my leg?”

Kaya grinned at him, her dark eyes shining.  He felt his heart thunder again, and wondered just how it was that someone so tiny could have him so utterly entranced.  His memories of her still refused to surface.  Gina hid it well, but he could see how much it disappointed her.  It made him feel like the world’s biggest asshole, even though he knew she didn’t blame him.

Bull growled and took another nibble of her neck, then decided to go for a walk.  “I’m stealing your little buddy,” he said to Grim.  The boy waved a hand and continued working with the blocks.  Bull looked closer and realized he was building a replica of the Keep.  A damn good one too.  He shook his head as he walked away, wondering what other secret talents the boy was hiding.

Kaya crawled to her favourite place on his shoulders and directed their path around the courtyard.  Everyone stopped to wave and say hello to her, even those that typically gave Bull a wide berth.  He wasn’t used to being the center of attention for a positive reason.

They wandered past the stairs to the main hall.  Bull began the climb.  “Let’s go see Dagna,” he said to Kaya.

No argument came from his passenger, so he continued on his way.  Varric was sitting at a table and stared at the pair as Bull passed through.  “What?” he asked.

Varric shrugged.  “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again.  You are the weirdest Qunari I’ve ever met.”

Bull laughed.  “What makes me so weird?”

Varric smirked.  “I don’t even know where to start.”

Bull gave him a little wave.  “When you figure it out, let me know.”

They reached the big Undercroft doors and went inside.  The cavernous room echoed with noise from the waterfall crashing just beyond the edge of the space.  Harritt lifted a hand and returned to his work on a piece of armour.  Dagna was standing at a table and waved him over.

Bull crossed to her.  She smiled up at Kaya.  “She looks very small up there.”

Bull grinned.  “I make everything look small.”

Dagna laughed.  “Yes, you do.”

He examined her table with interest.  She had various schematics spread over the surface, most of them showing the various parts of weapons.  “I wanted to thank you for your work on that axe,” he said.

“Oh, that was a fun one!”  She pulled out a sheaf of papers and handed it to him.  “I customized these designs, and added the spearhead.  Varric told me you like to get into close quarter fights.  I thought that might give you some additional hitting power.”

Bull nodded.  “Sometimes a good stabbing is what a guy needs.”

She shrugged.  “I wouldn’t know.  You’ll have to tell me how it works.”

“I tried it yesterday,” he said.  “Took out four dummies in one sweep.  I’d say it works damn fine.”

Dagna grinned.  “Of course that part is fine.  I meant the other part.”

He tilted his head.  She frowned.  “Didn’t Varric tell you?”

***

Gina stared at the axe.  “It has a dragon slaying rune?”

Bull nodded eagerly, pointing to an odd looking gem decorating the hilt.  “I can’t wait to try it on one of those assholes.  Maybe it’ll even work on Cory’s little pet.”

Kaya was looking at the blade.  “Boo!” she said, pointing at the roaring visage of the Qunari.

He nodded.  “And what’s the other thing?”

“Draga!”

He looked immensely proud.  “Who’s the smartest kid in Thedas?”

Kaya giggled.  “Kaya!”

Gina felt herself swooning all over again.  “You two are so adorable it hurts,” she said.

Bull batted his eye and waved a hand.  “You’re just saying that,” he said, giving a coy little giggle.

Gina laughed and kissed his cheek.  Kaya toddled over and lifted her hands.  Gina helped her clamber onto Bull’s knee and kissed her cheek too.  “I’m going to miss you, little one.”

Bull frowned and pulled the little girl into a hug.  Kaya and Tulta would be leaving first thing in the morning.  Grim and a squad of soldiers would accompany them along with another group of citizens.  Corypheus would surely be making his move soon, making it unsafe for them to be in the Hold for much longer.  He sighed heavily and stroked a hand over the little girl’s hair.  “I wish she could stay,” he muttered.

“Me too,” whispered Gina.  “It gets harder to walk away from her every time.”

He wrapped his arm around her and dragged her into his side, holding tight.  “Did you know that Tulta received the official paperwork for her?” he asked.

Gina lifted a brow.  “What paperwork?"

“They haven’t found any relatives in a year.  So she’s officially a ward of Ferelden.”

Gina sat straighter.  “When did that happen?”

Bull shrugged.  “Just before they came here.”

“I didn’t even know there was a process,” she said.

They sat in silence for a moment before he cleared his throat.  “We never talked about it?”

She tilted her head.  “About what?  The process of orphaning a child?”

He frowned.  “No.  The process of adopting.”

Her heart stuttered.  She slowly shook her head, fighting to remain calm.  “No,” she said.  “We’ve never talked about it.”

“Oh.  I assumed…”  He cleared his throat again and rubbed Kaya’s back.

Gina put a hand on his arm.  “We’re talking now,” she prompted.

Bull met her eye, uncertainty in his gaze.  “I’ve never even considered the idea, Kadan.  Having a family was something I never thought about.”

Gina nodded.  Unsure if she wanted the answer, she asked,  “Have you been thinking about it?”

Bull looked into the distance and frowned.  “Constantly.”

“And?”

Kaya gave a little sigh and closed her eyes.  Bull sat in silence.  Gina waited him out.  It wasn’t until the little girl was snoring against his chest that he finally turned his eyes to hers again.  “Am I capable of raising a child?  Look at me, Kadan.  I’m beyond rough around the edges.  My first reaction to a problem is to kill it.  I'm just learning how to be a good partner.  And I don’t know the first thing about raising a kid.  I mean, I was barely a kid myself.”

Gina caressed his cheek.  “I wonder the same things about myself.  Except the problem killing part.  I do _try_ and talk my way out first.”

He smirked and kissed her palm.  “Yes, that mouth always has something to say.”

Gina pulled a face at him before returning to their serious conversation.  “I know this is far beyond the realm of your normal parameters, so I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.  And it’s not even realistic to think about until this business with Corypheus is dead and buried.”  She sighed and smoothed the hair away from Kaya’s forehead.  “But I’d love nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you, raising this little girl into a beautiful young woman.”

His eye softened.  “You don’t think I’d be terrible at it?”

“I think you’ll have some things to learn.  But knowing you, it’ll come naturally.”  Gina kissed him on the shoulder.  “You know you’re not asking anything that any other potential parent hasn't asked themselves, right?”

Kaya snored again, making him laugh softly.  “I never dreamed I’d be in this position, Kadan.  Not in a million years.”

Gina leaned into him.  “Well, you don’t have to decide anything right now.  We can take all the time you want to think and make a decision we’re both happy with.”

Bull shrugged and traced a finger down the side of her face.  “What if I told you I already got the documents we’d need?”

The world stood still, shining and brilliant.  Tears sprang into her eyes, making him wince and shake his head.  “I should really stop making you cry,” he whispered, brushing a gently thumb over her cheek.

Gina swallowed hard.  “And you say I’m the one who constantly surprises you?”

***

Bull and Grim loaded the last crate onto the cart.  He was dreading the moments to come.  Kaya was already fussy and refusing to listen to Tulta.  He sighed and shook his head at her.  “You must listen to Tulta, Imekari.”

Kaya pouted and reached for him.  Knowing he was undoing the lesson he’d just taught her, he took her into his arms.  She clung tightly to him.  “I Boo,” she whispered.

Bull bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.  This was a good bye that stood to break his heart into a thousand little pieces.  It was for her safety, he reminded himself.  But as she buried her face into the side of his neck, it was impossible to remember just why sending her away from his protection was the safest choice.

Tulta and Cullen stepped out of sight and Gina came to his side.  She had a little stuffed horse in her hands, and gave it to Kaya.  “Uncle Krem made this for you, little one,” she said, her voice trembling.

Kaya took it in her chubby little hand and hugged it tightly.  Bull tickled her ribs gently.  “What will you name it?”

She stared at it for a minute before saying, “Draga!”

He laughed and kissed her cheek.  “A horse named Dragon?  Well, I’ve heard worse.”

Gina held her hands out.  Bull passed the little girl to her.  Gina gave a groan.  “You’re getting so big I can hardly carry you anymore,” she said to Kaya.

"I can help with that."  He scooped them both up, making Gina squeak.  “Where we headed, ladies?” he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

“As long as you don’t dump me in the water, I don’t care,” she said with a laugh.

Bull walked over to a large crate and sat, holding his two girls.  Kaya was showing Gina the mane of her new horse toy, and Gina was doing an excellent job of pretending she wasn’t ready to dissolve into tears.  He squeezed them tight to his chest and sighed heavily.  “This feelings stuff sucks,” he muttered.

All too quickly Cullen and Tulta returned.  She was pink faced and teary, and he was straight faced.  Bull reluctantly set Gina to her feet and pressed a kiss to Kaya’s forehead.  “Show me your tough face,” he commanded.

She made two fists and pulled a gruesome face.  Gina gave a shaky laugh.  “Well, heaven help a bandit that tries to do anything to you,” she said.

Bull scowled.  Cullen’s small squad of soldiers would put an end to any mischief before it reached her.  And if they didn’t, Grim certainly would.  He wrapped both of them in his arms one last time.

Kaya whimpered and burst into tears as the cart began pulling away.  Gina was shaking like a leaf at his side, barely keeping herself together long enough for them to disappear beyond the gates.  As soon as it did, she bent double with the tears that had been threatening all day.  Bull pulled her into his arms and carried her to his small office where they both cried.

As the sun sank below the horizon, Bull couldn’t shake the need to move, to do something to burn off the negative energy.  Sera dropped by and stole Gina from him, insisting she knew just the thing to make her smile again.  So he took himself to the training ring and set about testing the new axe further.

His shouts of rage were echoing off the walls surrounding him when Cullen showed up.  The General was sullen and leaned on the fence with a scowl.  Bull smashed another training dummy and crossed to the man.  “Wanna try it?”

Cullen shook his head.  “I’d rather get drunk off my face, actually.”

Bull buried the head of the axe into a post.  “Best idea I’ve heard all day, General.”

***

Gina and Sera finished a third bottle of wine between the two of them before deciding they needed to go to the Tavern.  Sera sang loudly as she weaved along the path to the Tavern, a song that Gina had only heard in passing.  ‘Sera Was Never’, a song that Maryden had written for the elf, apparently.

They stumbled inside to the roaring laughter of Bull.  Gina threw both hands in the air.  “There he is!”

His head spun her way fast enough to tip him off-balance.  Cullen nearly didn’t catch him in time.  “Prettiest girl alive,” he shouted.

She started to push through the crowd, but out of nowhere, her shoulder flared with unimaginable pain.  It made her shriek and drop to the floor.  The people surrounding her scattered as Bull howled and bolted toward her.  She rolled to her back, clutching her shoulder and fighting to breathe.

His eye was frantic.  “Kadan!”

The door to the tavern burst open, and screaming people ran inside, covering their heads.  Before the door closed, a flock of crows flew into the place.  Cabot shouted curses, but the birds ignored him.  Gina was treated to the surreal vision of over a dozen birds landing all around her and Bull.

Chaos reigned as the pain slowly began to ease, making it easier to breathe.  She sagged limply, gasping.  Bull’s bulk kept her protected, while his hands were skimmed over her, checking for damages.

A moment later, Cullen dropped to his knees beside them, a hand clenched tightly over his mouth as he read a note.  “He’s in the Valley of the Falling Ashes,” he said, his face ashen.  He snatched another note off of a crow.  "Same thing," he rasped.

Gina accepted Bull’s assistance to sit up.  The door slammed open again, this time admitting a scout.  “Sers,” he said urgently.  “You need to see this!”

They staggered out the door and stared in horror.  The Breach was back and bigger than ever, looming on the horizon.  It flared again, blindingly bright.

Bull’s frantic shout was the last thing she heard as she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I'm not sure how I feel about that...


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the End

Incessant arguing invaded her peaceful blackness.  Gina forced her eyes open, and announced her return to the land of the living in her typical classless manner.  At least vomiting on the floor got everyone’s attention.

Bull was at her side in an instant, rubbing her back.  His voice was low and soothing, despite the trembling in his hands.  “Easy, Kadan,” he murmured.

She wiped her mouth and groaned.  “Was I dreaming, or is the sky coming apart at the seams?”

He swallowed hard and flicked his gaze toward the window.  She could see the green light glinting in his eye.  “No dreams here, darlin’.”

Cullen and Leliana returned to their debate.  “We cannot delay, General,” the redhead said firmly.  “If it’s anything like the last Breach, it must at least be stabilized before it tears the world apart.”

“The army cannot be mustered that quickly,” he said sharply.  “At the quickest, we’ll be ready by dawn.”

Bull helped Gina get to her feet.  She looked out the window and felt sick again.  The monstrous Rift had gotten dramatically larger.  Gina shook her head.  “Cullen, we can’t wait.  I’m sorry, but we can’t.”

He dragged a hand through his hair and swept a hand across the war table, scattering pieces.  “It's bad enough I have to watch you go into battle with that madman,” he said harshly. “I cannot send you there undefended.”

She wrapped her arm around him and leaned into his side.  “What other options do we have?” she asked softly.

His eyes met hers, fear shining brightly in them. “Why is the Maker so cruel?” he whispered.

Before she could answer, Hawke burst into the room.  “It’s getting bigger,” he said, his voice strained.

“Gee thanks, hadn’t noticed,” said Bull tightly. He was looking out the window, his hands opening and closing rapidly.

“We need to move,” said Hawke, his voice insistent.

Gina shook the cobwebs from her head and leaned over the war table.  She knew the map like the back of her hand, but it helped to see the various lines and blotches.  The others continued bickering, but she blocked them out, hunting frantically across the map.  Then she found it and slapped a hand onto the table.  “There,” she said sharply.

Silence fell across the room.  “Look,” she said, grabbing Cullen’s arm and dragging him closer.  “It’s that back path you were so worried about. What if we snuck in the back door and caught him off-guard?”

He stared and shook his head.  “We haven’t heard back from the scouts whether that path is viable.”

“It leads right to the Valley,” she said firmly. “If we can make good time maybe we can interfere with him before he finalizes whatever ritual he's set in motion.”

“It was choked with snow the last time we used it, Gina,” said Leliana, examining the trail.  “I doubt it's any better now.”

“We’ve got horses.  They went through snow no problem when we were in Emprise.”

Cullen frowned.  “Getting through isn’t what I’m worried about.  It’s what you’re running into headlong that worries me.”

She squeezed his arm.  “It’s going to be ugly no matter what.  But the longer we wait, the more likely it is that damn hole in the sky will become the new reality.”

He pressed his lips together.  “Fine.  Get ready and I’ll gather as many men to accompany us as I can.”

"Us?"

Cullen nodded firmly.  "If I can't send the army with you, at least I can stand at your side."

Gina swallowed hard and nodded.  "I wouldn't want it any other way, General."

Hawke and Bull were murmuring as they examined the map.  Bull lifted a hand.  “Wait.  He’s expecting a force on his front door.  It wouldn’t do to disappoint him.” He dragged a finger down the main road. “If we can keep him watching this road, maybe we can get close enough from the backside to cut his fucking head off.”

“What are you planning?” asked Cullen.

Hawke opened a window and whistled sharply.  Then he turned back.  “I’m going to take Scout Harding and the troops from the outer edge of the encampment.  By the time we get to them, they’ll be ready.”  A crow landed on his arm.  He quickly scribbled a note and then handed it to Cullen.  “Just need your blessing, General.”

Cullen signed it briskly.  “Maker preserve us all.”

***

Bull watched as Gina checked Hawke’s riding gear and gave him a hug.  “Be careful,” she said, her voice high pitched with worry.

“I’m always careful, love,” he said, chucking her under the chin before swinging aboard.  He saluted Bull.  “Do hurry, won't you?”  Then he whirled the horse around and they were gone.

Gina hugged herself tightly.  “We need to get a move on,” she said.

Bull pulled her into a hug.  “Take a second to breathe, Kadan.”

She trembled in his arms.  “I’m terrified,” she whispered.

“Me too,” he said softly.  Her passing out had scared the shit out of him, and the ensuing rush to catch up to Corypheus only left him more uneasy.

“Bull,” she said, putting her hand over the claw hanging against his chest. “Whatever happens…”

“Please don't say it like that,” he interrupted, his voice rougher than he liked.

She shook her head fiercely and gripped the chain, forcing his attention to her. “I need to know that you know I regret nothing. I would change nothing about my life. The Iron Bull, you have made everything worthwhile, and I am so lucky that we found each other.”

His hands shook as he traced a finger over the claw on her chest. “I'm the lucky one. And I plan to spend the rest of my days proving it to you. So do me a favour, and stick around, would you?” A tear escaped, but he ignored it, pulling her as tight to his chest as he dared.

She wiped her eyes and huffed a breath.  “Can I just get it on record that this guy is a douche canoe?”

Bull scowled. “Seconded, Kadan.”

She traced a scar and pressed more tightly to him.  “We need to go,” she said, her voice very small.

He nodded reluctantly and released her.  “Let's get this over with.”

Gina nodded briskly as they walked to the barn.  Brego was already saddled, and Fuzzy was just having the last straps adjusted by Dennet himself.  He passed the reins to Bull.  “Go with Andraste,” said the man.

Though the blessing was mostly wasted on him, Bull gave him a grateful smile.  He’d take all the good wishes they could get, regardless of the deity invoked.

Cassandra boosted Varric onto his horse and gripped his knee.  “Be careful that you don’t get a blister on your arse,” she said loudly.  The dwarf barked with laughter as she rushed to her own horse.

Gina made to mount Brego, but Dagna came shouting, calling for her to wait.  Bull hauled himself onto Fuzzy’s back as the two had a brief exchange.  Then Gina hugged the dwarf and pointed to the main hall.  Dagna nodded and rushed back to the relative security of the big building as Gina fumbled with her belt.

As she turned to face him, he saw the little Demon Slayer knife now on her hip.  He tilted his head curiously.  She hopped onto Brego smoothly, and gathered the reins while she explained, “I asked Dagna if she could put a new rune onto the blade.  She thinks she was successful.”

“She _thinks_?”

Gina nodded.  “And if not, she said she sharpened it beyond razor sharp.  So it’ll still deal some mega damage if I need it.”

He swallowed hard.  “Okay, Kadan.  Let’s hope you don’t need it.”

She grimaced and turned Brego toward the group.  Everyone was mounted and ready to go, including her brother.  He looked plainly terrified, but no one had been able to dissuade him from joining them.

Gina raised a fist.  “Let’s go rain on this asshole’s parade!”

***

The path was a lot worse than she anticipated, making their journey a lot longer and harder.  Brego plowed through the deep snow, his breath creating huge clouds as he charged forward continually.  Gina could feel her teeth chattering with cold, but there was no time to complain.

They finally broke through the last of the heavy snow and down a path that lead to much milder temperatures.  As the path levelled, they began to push the already exhausted horses.  Even her Energizer Bunny was losing steam, though he pushed valiantly ahead.

Gina tried not to look at the sky, but it dragged all of her attention as they swept into the final dip leading to the Temple of the Ashes.

Boulders the size of houses were floating in the air, flipping idly and rising slowly.  The witching hour sky was bright as day thanks to the eerie green glow.  It made her shoulder ache terribly, but she ignored the pain.  As long as she could push through and stabilize the breach, the mark could be dealt with later.

“Maker have mercy,” breathed Cassandra as she drew beside Gina.  The Seeker was staring at the Rift.  “It is so much worse than the last time,” she said.

“Comforting,” said Gina drily.

Bull drew along her other side and put a hand on her back.  “You okay?”

She swallowed hard.  “As good as I’ll get with this shit going on,” she said.

He frowned.  “It’s too quiet.”

The Qunari was right.  A pressing silence loomed over the landscape, far beyond the simple loss of ambient noise.  It made Gina’s hair stand on end.

The group began riding forward slowly, listening hard for anything to come through the silence.  Nothing did until a terrified shriek filled the air ahead of them.  Moments later, the body of a soldier crashed to the ground at Brego’s feet, making the horse shy and rear away.  Gina almost lost her lunch at the sight of the ruined body.

Bull swore.  “Hawke must have beaten us there.  Let’s get moving!”

***

Terror like he’d never known filled his heart.  This was big.  Too big.  How could his Kadan take on this beast of a Rift?  Last time they’d closed one half as large, an entire fleet of Mages had been giving an assist.  They had no such luxury today.

She was pale, but didn’t falter in her steps as she ran toward the sound of fighting.  Bull stayed at her shoulder, his new axe in hand and ready to end the life of any creature that dared stand in her way.

Leliana, Sera, Dorian, and Varric broke left and took the high path.  They were followed closely by a squadron of archers Leliana had chosen herself.  They’d be in position within minutes, while the ground crew had a much longer slog up the side of the mountain.

Gina rounded a corner and groaned.  “Why do we always have to climb?  When this is over, I’m going to order Dagna to invent the escalator.”

He tried to smile, he really did.  It just wouldn’t come loose.  Her eyes went dark with worry.  “Come on, tough guy.  We’re going to be okay.”

He nodded, but his tongue felt thick in his mouth.  Instead of talking, he yanked her into his arms and kissed her until she softened into him.  They pulled apart and he took in the sight of her, memorizing every little detail, down to the tiny crow’s feet at the corner of her stunning green eyes.  He kissed her one last time before pushing her wordlessly up the path.

***

Gina’s lungs were burning, but she couldn’t slow.  They needed to get to the army and stop the madman creating the chaos around them.

Bull suddenly caught her arm and dragged her to a stop, putting a finger to his lips.  They all crouched low and crept down the path.  Corypheus suddenly began speaking, his voice unnaturally loud.  “Tell me, where is your Maker now?  Call him.  Call down his wrath upon me.”  A low snicker.  “You cannot, for he does not exist.”  
  
Gina rolled her eyes.  Again with the speeches.  Hadn’t he learned his lesson last time?

“I am Corypheus.  I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger.  Bow before your new god, and be spared.”

Hawke’s voice shouted back, “Not bloody likely!”

A long, aching silence fell over the place again before Corypheus made another low snicker.  “As you wish,” he said.

The unmistakable sound of him charging his energy filled the air. Gina bolted headlong into view, throwing out a wave of her own power just in time to clash with the wave Corypheus threw at the army.  The collision echoed sharply in her ears as demons surged into view.  Before she could react, bolts and arrows thudded into them, instantly sending them back into the Fade.

“Vile pest,” Corypheus snarled.  “I knew you would come.”

“I hate to be predictable,” she said, her voice tight and shaky.  “But this shit is getting really old.  It ends tonight.”

“And so it shall,” he said, brandishing an all-too-familiar piece of pottery.  The sphere glowed and crackled with red energy.  Then he shouted an incantation, and power lanced outward.

Moments later, a horrendous groan came from the ground and it shook crazily.  Gina tumbled to her knees with a gasp.  It took a minute to realize that whatever he had done, the entire ruins were lifting into the sky.

Corypheus floated forward casually.  “You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are.  A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time.  An interloper.”  He sneered.  “A _gnat_.”

“Noodles.  Poppycock.  Times Square.”  She struggled to her feet.  “See?  I can say random words too.  Butterfly!”

He cursed and pointed at her face.  “We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood.”

Gina couldn’t help herself.  She started laughing.  Hysterically, sure.  But it felt a hell of a lot better than shaking in her boots.  Corypheus stared at her, clearly not expecting such a reaction.  She leaned forward and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.  Finally she mustered just enough control to lift a hand.  “Oh Corypheus, thanks so much for that.  I needed a good laugh.”

She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and turned to Bull, who was also looking at her like she’d grown a second head.  Hooking a thumb toward Corypheus she gave another snorting giggle. “Can you believe this guy?  He thinks I actually give a shit about _godhood_.”

A slow smile came to Bull’s face.  “Some people might consider godhood an honour, Kadan.”

She scoffed and turned back to Corypheus.  “And some people are dumb enough to think that calling themselves ‘god’ is enough to turn into one.  They forget that it takes a lot more than a label to become something you’re not.”

Corypheus curled his lip.  “I have walked the paths…”

Gina snapped a hand up.  “No.  No more fucking speeches.”  The energy of the Anchor rippled down her arm.  “It’s time to put your money where your ugly mouth is.”

A menacing growl sounded from behind the walls, followed by the massive dragon climbing into sight.  Corypheus curled his lip.  “It begins.”  The dragon launched.

***

Bull shouted and ran forward, ready to throw her behind himself and beat the dragon into submission.  Before he could even swing the axe, an ear-splitting shriek filled the air, and a second dragon slammed into the first.  The monsters tumbled off the edge of the rising platform, both howling with rage.

Corypheus gasped and sputtered indignantly.  “You dare...”  His hands began to writhe with red energy.  “Your own pet dragon?  How clever.  It will avail you _nothing_.  You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will!”

“Bleah!”  Gina lifted her hands to her ears and mimed plugging them.  “Yakety yak!  You really can’t help yourself, can you?”

Bull laughed.  “He’s just trying to get it all out before we end his miserable existence, Kadan!”

The demon lashed out with a wave of energy.  Gina blocked it again, shouting from the effort.  “Is that the only move you have?”

More demons began flooding the platform.  Arrows rained down from above, and the few soldiers that had managed to stay aboard the floating ruins sprang into action.  Krem and Cassandra were fighting in tandem, hacking and slashing in an endless flash of steel.

Bull smashed his new axe through a demon, and felt a surge of delight as the weapon cleaved it in two with almost no effort.  “Oh baby, nothing like the first kill with a new toy!”

Hawke whirled into view beside him, jamming a sword into the gullet of another demon.  “It is a pretty little thing,” shouted the man.

“Damn straight!” Shouted Bull as he whipped it through more demons, feeling his hands sink into the soft snoufleur leather, gripping tighter than ever before.  He really had to get the dwarf a suitable thank you present.  “What would you give Varric as thanks?” he called to Hawke.

The man grunted as he jerked his sword free.  “He never has enough notebooks,” said Hawke, conversationally.  “And Bianca is overdue for an upgrade. I also noticed that he could use a new pair of boots.”

Bull nodded and chopped the head off a fear demon.  “Good to know!”

Corypheus was shrieking taunts and insults as the dragons flashed through the air above, battling viciously for dominance.  Gina yelled, “Oh for heaven’s sake, Corypheus!  Do you just love the sound of your own voice?”

The demon glared murderously at her.  “You have no place in this world, wretch!”

“Maybe not, but at least I'm not an ancient relic from a long dead past!”  She lifted her hands to the side.  “It’s a brave new world, buddy.  No matter what you do, these people will never take your bullshit lying down.”

Corypheus howled and surged at her. She leapt and rolled to the side, barely escaping a heavy overhand blow.

Bull ran her way, whipping the axe horizontally as another demon got in his face. Before he got twenty steps, Cullen shouted, “Look out!”

***

Gina whirled just in time to see the pair of dragons slam into the ground between her and Bull. A massive chunk of earth broke away and tumbled out of sight.

She screamed and bolted toward the roiling scene. The black dragon of Corypheus was flailing on its side, wailing in agony. The High Dragon she presumed to be Morrigan was nowhere to be seen.

Distressingly, neither was Bull.

She ran hard, hunting for his hulking form, babbling, incoherent even to herself. Bull couldn't be gone. Couldn't have fallen!  So where the hell was he?  “Bull!”

Her foot caught on something and she fell flat on her face. Giving the obstacle a furious glare, she suddenly registered in horror that it was his new axe, lying forlorn on the pitted ground.   “Bull!” She lurched to her feet and scrambled to the edge. “Oh god, please!”

“I thought you didn't believe in gods,” came his voice, his delicious voice.

He was hanging one-handed from a rock. Gina moved until she was above him. “Bull! Can you climb?”

He grunted and shook his head. “Wrecked the other shoulder. Arm's useless.”

She stretched, trying to reach him, but he was too far down. The rock cracked, and their eyes met. “I love you, Kadan,” he said, his voice soft. Like he'd accepted his fate.

Fury bloomed inside her. She was _not_ losing him again. “Hold that thought,” she commanded, turning to see if she could find Dorian. The Mage was nowhere to be seen. She cursed and spun back.

An idea leapt into her head and she caught her breath. As his handhold groaned dangerously, she met his eye again. “Do you trust me?”

***

Bull stared at her, focusing on every curve and freckle.  What a last sight to have.  He nodded, almost dreamily. “Of course I trust you.”

“Kick away from the edge. As far as you can. Hard!”

It took a second for him to comprehend her command. “Wait...what?”

The rock shifted, and she screamed, “Kick away!”

There was no time. As the rock finally snapped free, he lifted a heavy boot and shoved himself away with a desperate holler. A green tendril flooded down her arm and lashed his way.

***

The rope of energy wrapped around the Qunari twice. She waited half a breath and jerked back with every last ounce of power she had left.  “Come on Indy, don’t let me down,” she begged.

He launched toward her, yelping as he flipped head over heels. She dove to the ground and felt his form skim over her back as he crashed to the ground and skidded on his ass ungracefully into a short wall.  He coughed and shook his head.

They stared at each other in shock. “Holy fuck, it worked,” she breathed.

***

The energy that had wrapped around him still crackled over his skin, a stinging pain that made him ultra aware of every nerve in his body.

Gina crawled over to him and gripped his face, forcing him to look at her. Through a buzzing in his ears, he finally made out her questions. “Are you okay? The Iron Bull! Please, answer me!”

He gripped her arm, hardly able to believe that she'd managed to save his sorry ass. “Never better,” he said, the words blurring together.

She nearly fell over, pressing a hand to her mouth. “Oh thank god.” Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding tight.

He wanted to throw his arms around her, but the agony in his ruined shoulder began screeching for attention. Running steps came to their side. “Vishante kaffas, can’t we get through one battle without one of you nearly dying?”

Bull felt like he was listening from underwater. All he could do was sit there, staring at the face of the woman he adored.

***

Gina watched Dorian and Jeremy work on Bull's shoulder. “It's broken,” said Jeremy, palpating the joint. The Qunari flinched and whimpered at the action. “Sorry, big dude. Dor, can you repair it?”

The Mage nodded. “It'll take time, but yes.”

Gina gripped his shoulder tightly. “Just do what you have to.”

Cullen staggered over and dropped the massive axe beside Bull.  He was bleeding from a wound on his forehead, and his mantle was hanging loosely from its attachments.  He wiped his forehead wearily before gripping Gina’s arm. “I really hate to do this, but we need you.”

Bull nodded vaguely. “Go. I'll catch up.”

“Yes. Quit lazing around, would you?” said Cullen.

Bull's lip curled at the dig. Gina pressed a kiss to those scarred lips. “I love you too, the Iron Bull.”

He traced a finger down her cheek. “Of course you do.  Have you seen this smile?”  He gave her a terrible grimace.  

Gina laughed and kissed him again.  “Be good for Dorian.  I’ll see you soon!”

He lifted a hand, then yelped as Jeremy adjusted his shoulder.  “Jesus tap-dancing Christ that hurt!” he snarled.

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Jeremy.  “Big baby.”

Gina wanted to stay, but the General was pacing back and forth anxiously.  As soon as she rose to her feet, he was running toward the newest sounds of battle.  She ran in Cullen’s wake, her heart throbbing with adrenaline.  

Even wounded and weighed down with armour, the man was fast.  They raced up three flights of stairs before running onto a large courtyard.  The dragon was rushing someone, swiping with a meaty forearm and howling with fury.  Gina’s step faltered.  It was a lot bigger than the dragon in Crestwood, and this time she wasn’t playing keep-away.

Cullen jerked his sword free and gripped her upper arm.  “To work?” he said, holding her eyes.

Pulling out her long daggers, she nodded.  “Let’s do this!”

They ran into the fray, and she quickly lost sight of the burly blond, though his shouts of rage echoed sharply over the sounds of metal clashing.  A demon surged at her and threw a wild fist.  She ducked and sliced into its guts.  As it collapsed forward, she jammed the knife through its back, twisting and ripping it free.  The monster faded into nothing as she ran forward.

The dragon whipped its tail and sent a dozen people flying through the air.  An unlucky soldier went over the edge, shrieking as she fell.  Sick guilt washed through Gina’s gut.  If she’d been closer, she might have been able to save the woman.  But there was no time to dwell.  They needed to kill the dragon or Corypheus would simply reconstitute himself and be a thorn in their side until the end of time.

She found Hawke and helped him to his feet.  He had blood and ichor all over his face.  Gina winced and blotted the gore with her sleeve.  “Having a good time?” she asked.

He nodded.  “You?”

“I’ve had better dates, if I’m honest,” she said flippantly.

He laughed.  “I’ll let Bull know.”

The dragon slammed a foot to the ground, making it shake.  Gina spun and watched it move for a moment, looking for any weakness they could focus on.  The only thing she saw was that its right paw was twisted underneath it.  Wounded in the fall, perhaps.

“Where’s Morrigan?” she asked as they raced forward to slash at the creature.

“Dunno!”  Hawke jabbed his sword through a demon’s face.  “Last I saw, the two assholes were slicing each other to bits in the air.”

The dragon slashed at them, and they tumbled apart.  Hawke yelled and ran toward the creature, swooping and hacking at its wounded paw.  It shrieked and leapt away from him.  He laughed maniacally and chased after it.

A demon slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground.  She flipped to her back and kicked it in the face as it loomed threateningly above her.  A second later, two arrows thwacked into its eyes.  It howled and faded into nothing as Gina scrambled to her feet.

Sera rushed to her side.  “Good thing I was here, innit?”

Gina laughed and thumped her on the back.  “Couldn’t ask for better timing.”

Sera grinned widely as they turned to face down the dragon.  “Can’t wait to see that arsehole-”

A wicked spike jammed through her chest from behind, and she sucked a ragged breath.  Gina screamed in horror as a demon jerked away, leaving a gaping hole where Sera’s heart belonged.  It snarled and lunged at Gina.  Without thinking, she launched on it, stabbing it over and over and over until she was fighting to breathe from the effort.  It gurgled and faded into nothing, leaving her kneeling on the broken ground.

She turned slowly, praying to every god that she could think of that it was all a mistake.  That the elf was going to pop to her feet with a mad little laugh and say ‘gotcha’.

But it wasn’t to be.  Sera was staring blankly at the sky, a pool of blood spreading under her limp form.  Gina sank to her knees and wailed in grief, bowing herself over the woman’s body.

***

Clarity was quickly returning to Bull’s mind.  The pain in his shoulder was significantly dulled, though the arm was still mostly useless.  “Let’s go,” he grated, listening to the sounds of battle raging above.

Dorian tutted.  “Don’t be impatient.”

“Just bind the fucking thing.  I’ve fought through worse.”

Jay frowned.  “You sure?”

“The Vint can finish later.  I’ll fight one-handed.”

Dorian glared.  “Can we please get past the name-calling?”

Bull scowled.  “Can we please get back to killing stuff?”

“I’m going to tell your Kadan just how nicely you listen, you know.”

Bull rolled his eye.  Jay was examining him.  “Can that thing be turned the other way?” he asked, pointing to the shoulder harness.

Bull glanced down and frowned.  “Don’t know.  Never tried.”

“Well, here goes nothing, then.”  Jay quickly unstrapped the harness, and flipped the heavy leather around.  He frowned and gestured to Dorian.  “Give me your shirt.”

Dorian scowled.  “I beg your pardon?”

“Darling, did I stutter?”

Dorian looked completely flustered, but pulled his cloak free and then dragged the shirt over his head.  Bull blinked and stared at the Mage for a moment.  “Not bad, Dorian.  You’re packing some muscle under those fancy rags.  Who would’ve guessed?”

The Mage went scarlet.  “ _You_ deal with him,” he hissed at Jay before storming away and cursing loudly in Tevene.

Jay shook his head and fashioned padding out of the soft cloth.  He wrangled the arm into position and buckled the straps holding it in place.  Soon enough, the arm was locked solidly.  Bull tested the binding and found that he could tolerate the twinges of pain that remained.  “Nice work, Healer,” he said.

A smirk came to Jay’s face.  “Thanks, big guy.”  The smile didn’t reach his green eyes.

Bull struggled to his feet.  As the man rose to join him, he pulled him into a tight hug.  “She’s going to be okay,” he said.  Partially for Jay, but mostly for himself.

Jay nodded.  “I hope so.”

The man hefted Bull’s axe and groaned.  “You’re going to use this thing one-handed?  Are you sure?”

Bull took a firm grip and swung it over his shoulder.  “It won’t be pretty, but shit is going to die anyway.”

Dorian rejoined them, still seething by the looks of him.  Bull grinned widely and said, “Oh come on.  If you didn’t want me to bug you, you wouldn’t make it so much fun!”

The Mage sneered.  “Let’s just get back to the killing, shall we?”

They turned and hustled toward the battle.  Bull felt awkward, but quickly grew accustomed to the lopsided sensation.  He was suddenly grateful for all the lessons he’d been put through as a child.  He wouldn’t choose to go into a real battle so hampered, but at least he knew how to deal with it.

As they raced toward the dragon, he saw Hawke leap high and slash viciously at the thing’s snout.  It cringed away from him before snapping at his tumbling form.  Bull’s heart stopped until he saw the wily man skidding clear on the other side of it.

He roared at the top of his lungs as he ran.  Demons lunged his way.  He adopted a swinging strike, and used the momentum of the heavy axe to plow through monster after monster.  By the time he grew too dizzy to keep the strikes flowing, nearly a dozen demons had fallen.  He wheezed for air and shook his head, trying to stop the place from spinning.

A painfully familiar voice shrieked in rage.  He staggered as he focused on the dragon and saw Gina running at it.  It snaked its head at her and bellowed as it chomped at her.  Bull cried out in surprise as she ran straight up its snout and onto the spiked head.  The dragon bucked skyward, trying to dislodge her, but she caught hold of one of the spikes and jammed her knife at its eye.

It took her three tries to succeed in hitting her target.  The beast jolted away and wailed in agony, bashing its own head against the stone floor.  Gina leapt clear, but hit the ground clumsily slammed into a loose boulder.  She yelped and gripped the marked shoulder.

Bull couldn’t get there fast enough to save her, but he could damn well distract the thing as it hunted for its attacker.  “Get clear,” he yelled to the soldiers surrounding him as he began spinning again.  As he reached maximum velocity, he released the axe and watched it spin wildly.

Like a magnet, it arced through the air and slammed into the dragon’s throat.  Almost instantly, a web of eerie white light surrounded the creature.  It gasped and stiffened before screaming at the top of its lungs and flopping to the ground, dead.

Silence fell over the courtyard before someone cried out in victory.  More shouts of joy reached his ears, and hands patted him as he pushed through to find her.  Hawke and Cullen were helping her when he reached her.  She was coated in blood, but as Bull skimmed his hands over her, he realized it wasn’t hers.

Gina’s eyes met his and her face crumpled into tears.  She sagged into his chest and sobbed, saying something he couldn’t understand.  He dropped to his knees and wrapped his good arm around her, holding her tight and humming his lullaby for her ears.

Blackwall came into his view, tears pouring down his face as he carried a limp form.  Bull felt his gut curl into knots as he took in the blond hair and pointed ears.  “Oh no,” he whispered.

As he drew closer, everyone began to crowd around.  The Warden laid the elf on the ground and covered his face before breaking into loud bawling cries.  “I told her to be careful,” he blubbered.  Varric came to his side and hugged him tightly, his normally genial face twisted with grief.

Bull felt tears washing down his face too, but as he scrubbed them away, Krem’s breath caught.  “Maker’s balls…”

A sizzle and burble filled the air.  Bull twisted to see the form of Corypheus taking form again.  The demon had lost a great deal of swagger, and clutched at his chest as he stared at the crumpled dragon in the middle of the courtyard.  Then his jaw clenched and he raised a hand toward them.  “Let it end here!  Let the skies boil and the world be rent asunder!”

Gina pulled free of Bull’s arms and dragged her arm across her face.  She was shaking hard enough that her teeth chattered as she stood.  Her eyes burned with righteous fury as she pointed at Corypheus.  “Your pet is dead.  You’re next, asshole,” she grated.  “I’m going to kill you so hard you’re going to wish I hadn’t killed you so hard!”

He shrieked and she bolted at him, lashing out with the energy.  Bull shouted and lurched to his feet.  As he did, Corypheus shouted and hit them all with a wave of his own energy, throwing them all across the courtyard.

Bull’s head collided with the ground.  As the world flickered and went dim, he heard Gina shriek with pain.

***

Gina could barely stay on her feet as they traded blows.  Corypheus laughed darkly and lashed out again, sending her rolling across the ground.

Her shoulder blazed with pain, and her head throbbed.  Then someone whispered in her ear, “Bring him to us.”

She jerked away, but her eyes saw nothing.  Corypheus was saying something.  Always saying something.  Gina staggered to her feet and clutched her shoulder as she fired a blast of energy his way.  He yelped and returned fire.  The beams collided, blindingly bright.

As the spots cleared, the voice returned.  “You idiot, we’re here!”

That voice.  She caught her breath.  It couldn’t be…

“Hurry up!” it urged.

Gina stared at Corypheus.  He snarled at started talking again, but she ignored him.  The Breach had thinned the veil, and if she listened hard enough, she could hear more voices.  Calling to her, offering praise and encouragement.

“Ugh, you’re so slow on the uptake!” said a new voice that she _knew_.

She turned to her friends, and drank in one last view of them.  They were still getting to their feet, Bull first among them.  His eye met hers.  She kissed her fingertips and blew the kiss his way, wishing that she could have had one more for the road.  His face twisted in confusion, but then she saw it register.  He began to run, shouting and shaking his head.

Gina spun back to the demon, hating knowing that her Qunari was going to witness one last crazed act on her part.  “You want to go to the Fade so badly, why don’t you just ask nicely?”

Corypheus tilted his head.  “What did you say?”

***

“No!  Kadan, no!” he shrieked, running desperately.

But he couldn’t run fast enough to get to her.  Horror filled him as his Kadan suddenly lunged at the demon and tackled him off the edge of the courtyard.  As they flew into the air, a sizzling green light surrounded them and they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...in case it isn't clear, I am taking some serious liberties with the ending of the story.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry. :(


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Middle of the End

Gina and Corypheus tumbled through the strange air of the Fade.  They’d passed through the veil with more ease than she recalled, the strange pressing sensation a bare whisper against her skin.  She hit and kicked him with all her might as they fell, while he cursed and flailed his arms.

At the last minute, green light flooded around her and she settled lightly to the ground.  Corypheus was not so lucky.  His impact made the ground quake.

She staggered for a step and then turned to see Alita, tall and proud, hand raised high.  “It still works.  Sometimes,” said the woman, a smile coming to her face.

Gina shook her head.  “Good to see you again.”

Alita bobbed her head.  “And you.”

More forms began filing in behind the woman.  The Divine stood, her visage pale and regal as she examined Gina.  A face peeked out from behind the stern looking woman, and Gina gasped.  “Dalish?”

“Do I look like me?  I wasn’t sure,” the elf said, gazing down at the form she’d taken.

Gina nodded.  “It’s so good to see you.”

“What about me?”  Sera stepped into view, her arms crossed.

Tears swam into Gina’s vision.  “Oh Sera,” she whispered thickly.

“I know, right?  Weird, innit?”  The elf floated in the air and spun back to the ground.  “I’m still getting used to it.”

Gina ran her eyes along the gathering crowd of spirits, and froze.  A very familiar redhead stepped forward.  “ _Warden Vissa_?”

The woman bowed her head low.  “At your service.”

A laugh sounded behind her.  Corypheus struggled to his feet with fierce delight on his face.  “You are madder than I thought.  You brought me to a place where I hold limitless power!”

Gina turned and tilted her head.  “Is that what you think I did?”

He sneered and raised his arms.  The skittering sounds of demons began to fill the air.  “I will end you, and then I will return to Thedas and destroy it, piece by piece.  And I shall do it all in your name, _Virginia Tiffany Carter_.”

The sound of marching began drowning out the spiders.  Gina glanced behind her and felt a thrill chase down her spine as an entire army of Grey Wardens surged toward them.  Alita came to her side and they turned to face the demon.  His face twitched as he took in the spirits crowding onto the small plain.  “What is this?” he hissed.

“My dear man, these are the people you’ve killed, directly or indirectly.”  Gina waved an arm.  “They’d all love to have a word with you.”

For the first time, she saw the hesitation in the arch demon’s face.  All too quickly, his scornful expression returned.  “Let us end this nonsense.”

“Yes.  Let’s do,” she snarled.

***

Bull ran to the edge and stared into the sky where the pair had disappeared.  Cullen and Hawke joined him.  The General cursed.  “What has she done now?”

Hawke shook his head.  “That woman always has a plan.  A mad plan, to be sure.  But she didn’t do this for the hell of it.”  Bull met the man’s eyes, fighting the panic sweeping through his veins.  Hawke grabbed his arm and squeezed hard.  “Faith, friend.  She’ll come back.”

A thunderous crack sounded, making them all jolt and spin.  A massive Rift had opened, and demons were pouring through.  “A little help,” yelled Cassandra.

The three men hauled out their weapons and ran into the fray.

***

Spiders began flooding into view, their chittering sounds sending chills up Gina’s spine.  Before she could say or do anything, the wall of Wardens swept around her, cries of rage filling the air as they hacked into the countless fearlings.

Corypheus shouted a curse and lunged at her, but Alita lashed out with her power, dragging his movement to a snail’s pace.  Dalish and Sera flew at him, peppering him with hit after hit.  They were little bullets of light, working in beautiful harmony.

Gina watched in amazement as he fell back, lifting his hands to cover his face.  “This isn’t at all how you thought this would play out, is it?”

He whipped an arm around, sending both spirits flying away.  He fired a ball of energy at Gina, forcing her to dive to the ground.  A spider slipped through the warriors and snapped at her.  She barely reacted in time, rolling away and hitting it with a flash from the anchor.

It shrieked and melted into nothing.  She launched to her feet and felt the power building under her skin.  “I’m so done with all of this,” she snapped.  “Do me a favour and stay dead this time.”  Then she released a massive wave of the energy, vapourizing an entire swath of spiders and sending the demon ass over tea kettle.

He grunted as he came to a stop, and rose to his feet, clutching at his side.  Black blood oozed between his fingers, and fear came into his eyes.

***

Bull was cursing his past self for not letting Dorian finish the healing work.  The axe, magnificent as it was, was quickly becoming useless as his arm fatigued.  He spun his body around, relying on physics to whip the axe through the face of a spindly terror demon.

His foot caught on a crack, sending him crashing to the ground as he whirled around.  Pain exploded in his bound shoulder, making it hard to breathe.  He crawled on three limbs, fighting to get back to his feet.  A vicious blow slammed into his ribs, sending him tumbling across the ground with another howl of pain.

The terror demon shrieked and lunged at him again, too quick to get out of the way.  He gritted his teeth in anticipation, but with an infuriated yell, Krem flew over top of him and drove his sword into the thing’s face.  It twitched and burbled before fading into nothing.  The lieutenant turned to Bull, panting heavily.  “You planning to get off your giant arse any time soon?”

Bull couldn’t stop a ferocious grin coming to his face.  “You know I’m the guy who pays you, right?”

Krem smirked.  “We should start talking about a raise, then.”

***

Corypheus landed a lucky hit and slammed her into the ground.  He laughed until she blasted the rocks above him and forced him to stagger away.  She lumbered to her feet in time to see him jerk out the orb.  His eye met hers.  “Now comes the end of your days.”

Dalish flashed into view, slamming into the outstretched arm.  The orb flew through the air and Corypheus shrieked.  “No!”

Gina raced for it, diving as he slid across the scummy ground.  The orb bounced away as they tussled.  Gina kicked him in the ribs, and he rolled away, gasping.  “Sucks not to have your little pet take all the damage, doesn’t it?” she said, laughing.

He whipped a hand around, catching her under the chin as she was rising to her feet.  The blow tossed her into a rock and left her dazed.

“Get up, you!” Cried Sera, bobbing anxiously.  “I can’t help!  Alita says it’s dangerous!”

Spirits and demons battled fiercely in the background as Gina sucked wind and climbed wearily to her feet.  Corypheus snarled and crawled rapidly to the orb.  She staggered forward and hit him with as much energy as she could muster.  It barely made the demon flinch, but as he touched the orb, Sera kicked it toward Gina, laughing dementedly.

Gina barely caught the thing, and before she could take advantage, he shouted an incantation.  The spike of energy clipped her shoulder and sent the orb crashing to the ground again.  Gina bolted after it at the same time as the demon.

Their hands reached the ball, but Corypheus jerked it away from her with a victorious roar.  As he lurched to his feet, Gina jammed a dagger into the side of his knee and ripped it out the backside.  He screeched and dropped to the ground.

“I will take you down piece by fucking piece if I have to,” she rasped as he howled in frustration.

***

Bull had to admit defeat.  The great axe was just too much to wield one-handed.  It killed him to lay it to the side and pick up a pitiful sword, but he only had his own impatience to blame.

The new sword was like a feather in comparison, giving him a second wind as he threw himself back into the fight.  Another Rift had opened, pouring more shithead demons onto the courtyard.  They were relentless as they attacked.

Bull caught sight of Blackwall as he rained down blow after blow, singing a very loud funeral dirge as he did.  Blood and gore coated him from head to toe, minus the ever-flowing tear tracks streaking his cheeks.

A pair of demons launched at Bull.  He ducked low and whipped the sword at their legs.  He managed to chop off three out of four limbs, making it easy enough to bash their skulls in and end their existence.

A howling demon leapt onto him from behind.  He cursed and caught it behind the head, flipping it head over heels before he crushed its face beneath his boot heel.  Krem hacked the arm off another demon and froze, staring at Bull.

“What?” Bull barked.

“It bit you,” he said, pointing toward Bull's neck.

A burning pain registered, and Bull pressed a hand to his neck.  His hand came away coated in his own dark blood.  “Asshole didn’t even buy me dinner first,” he said.

Krem shook his head.  “Cutting it close, Chief.”

A Rift ripped through the sky at Krem’s back.  The lieutenant was thrown to the ground before Bull could blink, and then his cries of pain went silent.  Bull shouted and whipped his sword through the rushing creatures, desperately fighting to reach him.

***

She was so tired.  Every flash of energy felt like it took another year away from her.  He smacked her into another rock, and she whimpered in pain.  Sera took another round out of him, but he rose determinedly.  “Enough,” he growled, kicking Gina in the stomach.

The world went spotty as she fought to breathe again.  He grabbed her by the throat and raised her high.  “You have failed.”  She kicked weakly, but his grip stayed firm.  “I wish to look into your eyes as you die,” he said softly.

His hand started to tighten, and the bones in her neck creaked in her ears.  Gina could hear Dalish and Sera hitting him fiercely, but to no effect.  A slow smile came to his ugly face.  “I will be a god,” he whispered.

Gina curled her lip.  “Not on my watch,” she wheezed.

His eyes widened, but before he could respond, she jerked the Demon Slayer off her belt and drove it into his jugular vein.  He gave a wet gasp and dropped her as he stumbled away.  Green tendrils began writhing around him, flooding away from the tiny pink blade.

As he fell to his knees, she launched to her feet and slammed the heel of her hand into the grip of the blade, sinking it past the hilt.  “This is the part where you die,” she said, too weary to feel any sense of victory.

Another ragged breath ripped from his throat, and black blood bubbled at the corners of his mouth.  “Not like this,” he gurgled.

Gina rose to her full height and watched the life drain from his eyes.  As his jaw went slack, she twisted the blade and yanked it forward, severing all the veins in his throat.  Blood sprayed, spattering her from head to toe, but she didn’t care.  

It was over.  He was finally dead.

She turned and walked to the orb in a haze.  She picked it up and stared at the piece of pottery.  All this pain and trouble from something so innocuous.  Alita, Sera, and Dalish surrounded her.  “You did it!” crowed Dalish, her ghostly form flashing bright.

“I did it,” muttered Gina, exhaustion creeping over her.  “Now I just need to get home.”

***

Bull couldn’t get to the man.  There were just too many, and they were too strong against an exhausted one-armed Qunari.  He bellowed in rage and fear as they surrounded him.

Cassandra plowed into the herd of demons, her face alight with the protective fury of a mother bear.  She made quick work of three demons, and Cullen surged into the fight with them.  The tide of battle shifted, and Bull was finally able to reach his lieutenant’s side.

The man was staring at the sky, breaths jerking from his chest.  His breastplate had been crushed in the front, and wicked claw marks scored the side of his neck.  Blood was pouring from the wounds.  Cullen moved quickly, ripping cloth free from his undershirt and clamping it over the neck wound.

There wasn’t time for decorum.  Bull ripped a knife from his belt and sliced the leather straps holding the armour in place.  He tossed the ruined piece to the side and checked his ribs with a practiced hand.  Blood was starting to soak through Krem’s shirt.  Cassandra fell to her knees at Krem’s other side.  “Maker, please!” She cried, tears washing down her face.

Bull grimaced.  “Sorry buddy,” he muttered as he sliced the artfully wrapped bindings, bearing the man’s secret to the world.  As he feared, the metal had pierced the skin and broke several ribs at the same time.  Blood bubbled at the edge of the wound with each laboured breath.

Jay skidded to their sides and shoved Bull to the side.  He pressed an ear to the man’s chest and listened before gritting his teeth.  “Sucking chest wound,” he said grimly.

“Help him,” Cassandra begged, clutching at Krem’s hand.  “Please!”

Another crack split the air.  Bull’s eye shot up.  “For fuck’s sake,” he shouted.  Another Rift, streaming demons.

***

The Fade had been miserable the first two times she walked through it, but in her current state of exhaustion, she might as well have been wandering through a park.  She hardly noticed the demons and Fade creatures that flocked her way.  The spirits hovered protectively, keeping her well guarded on her blessedly short journey toward the column of light on the horizon.

As she came within sight of the base of the wound in the Fade, she turned to her friends.  They gazed back solemnly.  “I wish you would all come with me,” she whispered.

All three shook their heads.  Sera tilted her head.  “You’d better have a party for me.  And it better be a good one.  Or I’ll haunt your room.”

Gina couldn’t help a weary smile.  “Bull does love an audience.”

Sera groaned and pulled a face.  “Never mind that rot, then.  Maybe I’ll haunt Vivienne instead.  Bet she’d hate every second of it!”

Dalish came to Sera’s side and wrapped an arm around her.  “We’ll do it together,” she said.

Sera’s face split into a beaming smile.  “Together.  That’s something, innit?”

Gina felt her breath hitch.  So there _had_ been more to their friendship.  Alita slid to her side and gave her an appraising stare.  “So, stranger.  You did it.  You saved Thedas.”

Gina bowed her head.  “I only wish I could have saved all of you as well,” she said, her voice trembling with restrained tears.

Dalish floated close and wrapped her arms around Gina without touching her.  “You did just fine,” she said firmly.  “Now get back to the Chief.  He’s probably beside himself with worry.”

The Qunari captured her every thought, and Gina nodded.  “I suspect I’ll be paying some serious penance for this little stunt.”

Dalish laughed just as Warden Vissa shouted a warning.  She spun and something slashed across the right side of her face, hot and terrible.  She stumbled away, clutching at the wound and trying to process the damages.  A vaguely humanoid form lashed at her again, but the three spirits swooped forward and battled it back.

It shrieked and sent them flying.  Gina tripped and fell to the ground, her vision still too cloudy to focus.  “You ruined _everything_ ,” it snarled, stalking forward.

There were no sarcastic remarks this time.  Whatever it had done, she couldn’t see from her right eye at all.  She kicked out, hoping to connect, but it dodged easily.  “Don’t you recognize me, Mortal?” It said, leaning close.

The voice sent chills of recognition down her spine.  The Desire Demon.  “But you’re dead,” she stuttered, the pain making it hard to talk.

“There is no death,” said the demon, laughing softly.  “You have only delayed the inevitable.”

Dismay lanced through her like ice.  If the thing wasn’t lying, she’d basically wasted her time and her energy.  All those who sacrificed everything…

A blast of power swept past her and knocked the demon head over heels.  “Child, you must not listen!”  It was the Divine, her voice firm and urgent.  “Go back to Thedas.  Only if you falter will this have been for naught.”

The Desire Demon shrieked with rage and launched at the elderly woman, but she simply flicked a hand and it went flying again.  “Go child,” she said softly.

Gina struggled to her feet and fought the urge to wretch at the pain in her face.  She could vaguely see her friends surrounding her as she limped to the edge of the Rift.  Before she could turn to thank them for their assistance with Corypheus, the hole widened and she fell through.

***

As Dorian joined the cluster of people surrounding Krem, Bull lurched to his feet and hefted the sword.  Demons rushed across the courtyard.  Blackwall, Varric, Leliana, Vivienne, Cole, Hawke, and a handful of soldiers formed a rank behind him.  It was a pitiful force against the dozens of demons sweeping their way, but he’d protect these people to the death.  They were worth it.

His eye turned skyward for a breath, sending up a prayer to whoever might be listening.  “I'll give you everything.  Just bring her back,” he whispered.  “That’s all I ask.”

A dark form blinked into view, tumbling through the clouds.  Bull blinked and stared harder.  Was he seeing things?

***

Gina felt the wind buffeting against her as she fell through the air.  The orb remained in her grip, buzzing with power that she knew she’d never truly comprehend.  A grey haze clouded the edge of her vision as she took a firm grip on it and willed the mark on her shoulder to do something to save them.  Anything.

White hot power coursed down her arm and into the orb, which flared brilliant green and shot a beam straight into the eye of the Breach.

***

A green light flashed to life, streaking brilliantly into the sky.  He gasped and pointed.  “Look!”

Cassandra leapt to her feet and followed the line of his finger.  “Maker’s breath,” she whispered.

The roiling hole in the sky was drawn to the line of light, and then the atmospheric pressure changed, like the sky was holding its breath.  Bull covered his face with his arm as the Breach exploded into nothingness, taking the shrieking demons with it.

***

The force of the closing sent her flipping through the air.  It didn’t matter.  She had done it.  The Breach no longer threatened the people she loved.

The gray mist closed around her.

***

Bull blinked the spots out of his vision and searched the sky for the dark figure.  It was plummeting to the ground, so he ran for all he was worth, praying he’d get there in time.

He dodged falling rocks and leapt over holes in the ground.  As he got closer, he saw her hair whipping through the air.  “Kadan!” he cried, pouring every last ounce of strength he had into his legs.

He’d never get to her in time.  Even if he did, the impact would surely kill them both.  His heart pumped hard enough to echo in his ears as her form windmilled toward the stony ground.

At the very last second, her body froze in mid-air, suspended by nothing.  Bull got to her side a breath later and wrapped an arm around her.  Whatever held her up released, leaving her to go limp in his arm.

As he set her to the floor, a thin pair of legs came into sight.  He looked up to see Solas.  Seconds later, something cracked into the ground behind him.  The elf spun and cried out in dismay.  Bull couldn’t be bothered to ask any questions, putting his entire focus onto the mad woman he loved more than life itself.

As his eye scanned over her, he was shocked at the terrible wound gashed across her beautiful face.  His heart began to pound anew as he realized a bigger problem.  “She’s not breathing,” he cried frantically.

Solas fell to his knees beside Gina and put his hands on her face.  He breathed an incantation so quiet that Bull couldn’t hear it.

***

She was floating in the prettiest blue water she’d ever seen.  It was warm and soothing against all the aches and pains in her body.  In the back of her mind, she felt like there was something she was forgetting, but the waves lapped over her, and she let the worry go.

Slowly enough that she hardly noticed, the water began to cover her face, and then she was under the surface.  It occurred to her that she should care.  She shouldn’t be sinking.  A voice called to her, the words incomprehensible as she drifted lower into the water.

It wasn't until the water began to turn dark that she realized how much trouble she was in. Her mind fought valiantly with her body, but the flesh was too damaged to obey.

Just as things were starting to go black, a hand plunged into the water and grabbed her, dragging upward.

***

With a great shuddering gasp, she began to breathe again, ragged and wet sounding.  Her eye snapped open, wide and filled with pain.  Bull forced himself to give her space.  Solas frowned and touched two fingers to her forehead.  She twitched and the breaths went softer as her eye drifted shut again.

“She must rest,” said the elf.

Bull nodded, allowing himself to take hold of her hand.  “Thank you,” he breathed.

The elf nodded, his expression unfathomable.  Bull glanced at the ground behind him and saw broken pottery.  “It’s that thing Corypheus used,” he said.

Solas nodded.  “Indeed.”

Bull stared at it for a long moment before looking at the elf.  “Can it be repaired?”

He shook his head, an expression of deep sorrow covering his face.  “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way, “ he said quietly.

Before Bull could ask what that meant, a pack of running footsteps invaded his hearing.  The entire crew burst onto the small platform.  Dorian fell to the ground beside her and checked her breathing before cursing at the sight of her face.  “We can’t delay,” he said sharply.  “She needs to get to the Keep now.”

Bull didn’t argue as Cullen lifted her into his arms and began jogging toward the exit.  He glanced back, and saw that Solas was already gone.  Worry prickled at his mind, but he pushed the doubts aside.  There would be time to think later.

He turned to catch up to the General, and saw Krem hobble into sight, supported by Cassandra.  The woman was talking, words flowing over one another as she stroked the lieutenant’s face with her free hand.  Relief flooded through him as he jogged past them.  “Come on, slowpokes,” he called over his shoulder.

Whatever response the pair made was lost as he caught up to Cullen.  The man cradled his Kadan carefully as he descended, his face pinched with worry.  Bull cursed his past self one last time as they ran for the horses.

Brego, for once, had no attitude to offer as the General swung aboard.  Hawke and Blackwall lifted Gina to him as Bull swung awkwardly into Fuzzy’s saddle.  Gina’s head bobbed limply against Cullen’s chest as they raced to Skyhold.  The old warhorse kept pace with them, surprising Bull.

As they pounded through the encampments, they were met by the thundering cheers of the soldiers.  It wasn’t until then that Bull realized the scope of the moment.  He flicked his eye to the sky, and saw nothing but a blue ribbon where the gaping hole had been rending the very fabric of the world.

She’d done it.  He didn’t know how, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  But despite everything going against her, she had.  It was over.

It was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the final chapter of the main story! 
> 
> Don't worry - there will be an epilogue and a few fun pieces to come afterward!
> 
> PS: Just a note - I honestly have NOTHING against elves. :( Sera was just the logical choice to go...as cold as that sounds.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Finale
> 
> ....and a very long one it is! I couldn't help myself!

Bull could hear the celebration raging well into the next evening.  It was a worthy cause, seeing as the world wasn’t on the verge of collapse anymore.  So far as anyone could tell, anyway.

He didn’t join them.  Gina was still out, and the prognosis was grim.  Whatever hit her had gouged three grooves deep into the bone, ruining her nose and cheekbone as well as her eye socket.  An inch or two higher and she wouldn't be alive.

Neither Dorian or Stitches could save her right eye, so they'd removed it.  The destruction even extended into her left eye socket.  Until she woke, they wouldn’t know the extent of her vision loss.  The gaping wound made his missing eye look like a scratch in comparison. Dorian had done everything he could to reverse some of the damage, but it was too extensive.

Unnervingly, the mark was now dark.  As creepy as the glow had been, no longer seeing it made him sick to his stomach.  No one knew what it meant, not even Morrigan.  Had she lost something vital in the fall, or was the broken orb to blame?  The shards of pottery were under scrutiny by all three Mages, but no answers had been found yet.

He sighed and took hold of her tiny hand, pressing a dozen kisses to it.  It didn’t matter.  She was there, and she was alive.  In a few days, Dorian would allow her to wake, they’d learn what had conspired in the Fade, and they’d move on with the rest of their lives.

Together.

Dorian and Stitches made regular visits, making sure that she didn’t wake too early.  The Mage had learned from Solas how to keep her in a deep sleep.  “It was terribly useful after your injury,” explained Dorian.  “I had him instruct me immediately.”

It was dark again when Dorian arrived for another check, Jay in tow this time.  The Mage checked the wounds and reapplied the sleeping spell while her brother changed the bandages.  Then Dorian turned to Bull and began fussing with his shoulder.

The joint hadn’t bothered him since Dorian had completed the healing ritual, but Bull was too tired to protest.  “You’re practically comatose.  Let us sit with her for a while,” said Dorian.  “Go rest.”

“No,” he said softly.  “I’ll stay here until she wakes.”

“And where will you sleep?”  Dorian made a clucking sound.  “In that chair?  Half your ass is hanging off the edges.”

Bull shrugged and didn’t say anything.  If they wanted him to leave, they could make him.  And die trying.

Jay kissed her forehead and turned to the pair.  “Couldn’t he take her to their room?  That bed is probably more comfortable for her anyway.”

Dorian frowned.  “It’s also four thousand miles worth of stairs when we need to check her.”

Bull smirked.  “There’s the spoiled brat I know and love.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  But be careful, will you? And get some sleep.  You look like death warmed over.”

***

Gina floated to and from reality, the fog pleasant in contrast to the miserable pain still plaguing her senses.  Nothing felt right until fingers touched her forehead and pushed her deeper into the void of sleep.

She felt...empty.  Like something had gone missing, but she didn’t know what.  Every time her fingers grasped the edges, she was back into nothingness.

Bull’s voice murmured in the background, soothing the panic that filled her heart.  If he was there, she was safe.  Everything would be okay.

***

Bull was not good at waiting.  Not for another ale.  Not for the enemy to get to his front door.  And certainly not for his Kadan to be awake.

All the free time did was make him worry. “It was never supposed to happen like this.”  The words played over and over in his mind, making his stomach turn.

Bull didn’t consider himself an expert on much, but he knew how to read between the lines pretty damn well.  Solas had intended _something_ to happen.  Did that mean he’d been in league with the arch demon? Had they unknowingly been allied with the enemy from day one?

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting his thoughts.  Bull sighed and called for whoever it was to enter.

There had been an endless parade of visitors, every one of them falling into awkward silence after a few minutes of idle chitchat.  He hadn’t ever been great with small talk, and had no interest in developing the skill.  Gina would have done a better job entertaining, but she was still out for at least another day.

He missed her voice.

Hawke stood at the door with a massive crow on his shoulder.  He gave Bull a bright smile.  “Your relief has arrived.”

Bull grunted.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means get your grey arse down to visit your boys, do some training, get something to eat.  Whatever you like.  As long as it gets you out of this room for a few hours.”

Bull scowled.  “No.  Thanks, but I’m not going anywhere.”

Hawke sighed and crossed his arms.  “Don’t be stubborn.  You’ve been trapped indoors for days.  Go burn off some steam.”

“I have no steam to burn,” Bull growled.

“Says the man who hasn’t sat still for a second since I arrived,” said Hawke pointedly.

Bull suddenly realized that he was shifting restlessly, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair and bouncing his knee.  He forced himself to go still.

Hawke crossed the room and hunted through their small bookshelf before giving a short laugh.  “You have a copy of Varric’s book?  You know, I’ve never read it.  Probably it’s entirely rubbish.”  He turned to Bull and waggled the book.  “You go play.  I’ll read it to your little Kadan.”

The man’s face was pleasant enough, and from past experience, he would remain cheerfully stubborn until Bull caved out of annoyance more than anything.  He gave a long sigh and rose to his feet.  “She flinches, you get me.  Understood?”

“Why do you think I have Cedric with me?”  The bird gave a rusty caw and fluffed his feathers.  Hawke grinned.  “I couldn’t agree more, Cedric.”

Bull rolled his eye and walked to the door, grumbling.  He paused and let his eyes linger over her prone form before leaving.

A few hours later, he had to grudgingly admit that Hawke was right.  The Chargers had been thrilled to see him, even when he dragged them to the training ring and knocked them around for a solid two hours.

The only one who didn’t participate was Krem.  Mother Hen Cassandra wouldn’t let him do anything outside of walking to and from the Chargers to her quarters.  Not that the lieutenant was complaining. Clearly he enjoyed being doted on, even if he'd never admit it out loud. Bull knew the man was more than recovered enough to work out, but allowed him to slack off. For one day. He'd pay for the mercy later.

After a quick drink and bite to eat with the guys, he made his way back to the room feeling like he’d lost a hundred pounds.  He looked into the room to find Hawke lying on the bed beside Gina, reading a passage from the book before barking a laugh.  “See that is just patently untrue.  At no time did any busty maiden ‘throw herself at my feet’.  I would certainly remember that.”

Bull leaned on the door jamb and glowered at him.  “Comfortable?”

The crow cawed loudly from its perch on the headboard of the massive bed.  Hawke flipped the page and smirked.  “Very.  Although your darling Kadan is a _terrible_ conversationalist.”  As though they planned it, she gave a low snore.

A smile jerked its way through, much to  his irritation.  Hawke was reading another passage and scoffing.  “Who would believe anything this man writes?  I mean, really.”

Bull shook his head and crossed to his armchair.  He sat with a huff and let his head fall back.  His last stop had been at Leliana’s office.  Not one of his sources had been able to find a trace of Solas.  Unfortunately, neither had Leliana’s people.  People didn’t just disappear into thin air.  Not in his experience, anyway.  The worries gnawed at him again.

Hawke rose to his feet and stretched.  Then he let his arms fall to his sides and turned to face Bull.  “So what exactly did the elf say up there?”

Bull shot him a glare.  The man was too observant for his own good.  “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

Hawke narrowed his eyes.  “That doesn’t sound good.  How did he get entangled in the Inquisition?”

Bull shrugged.  “He stabilized the mark on Alita’s hand.  I’m not sure how he came into contact with Cassandra.”

Hawke snapped his fingers and the bird flew to his hand.  He stroked the bird’s head for a moment, his brow furrowed deeply.  “I’ll put out some feelers.  See if I can’t track his movements before Haven.”

Bull nodded wearily.  “I’ve got a few guys working on it too.”

“We’ll figure it out,” said the man, ever optimistic.

Bull stared at him.  “How the hell are you so damn chipper all the time?”

Hawke gave him an odd look.  “Really, Ben-hassrath?”

Bull lifted a brow.  “What are you talking about?”

Hawke shook his head slowly.  “I smile because if I don’t, I’m going to fall apart.  I thought you saw straight through my act this entire time.”  His eye caressed the sleeping form of Gina.  “Luckily for me, lately I’ve had real reasons to keep the smile on my face.  She reminds me of my sister, you know.  Only more sensible, if you can believe it.”

Bull watched the man more carefully and couldn’t help but feeling a little ashamed of himself.  How had he missed it?  “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Hawke smirked.  “Well, I do tend to flirt shamelessly with your girl.  I’m surprised my arms are still attached, if I’m honest.”

Bull laughed softly.  “So am I.”

The man gave him a sparkling grin.  “What can I say?  I like living life on the edge.”  He slid the book back into its home and turned to face Bull.  “I’ll let you know if I hear anything about Solas.”

Bull nodded to him, and the man strode out of the room.  He stared at the door for a moment before getting up and taking the man’s place on his bed and curling onto his side, laying a gentle hand over her heart, counting the beats until he finally fell asleep.

***

The fuzziness was slowly fading away, leaving nothing but a lingering ache and slowly sharpening clarity.  A warm hand held hers, and Bull's voice rumbled into her ears.  “Take it slow, Kadan.  You’re going to feel like hell.”

She obeyed, laying utterly still.  “Where am I?” She whispered.

“In our room,” he said softly.

“Did I…is it closed?”  She was almost afraid to hear the answer.  Afraid that she’d dreamed the entire thing.

He squeezed her hand.  “Yes.  You did it, Kadan.”

She let out a long breath.  “Oh, that’s convenient.”

A soft laugh.  “Yeah, pretty damn.”

Her face didn’t feel quite right.  She slowly reached up with a hand, and heard him hold his breath.  Her fingers found a bandage.  It stretched from ear to ear, leaving her left eye clear.  The memory of the Desire Demon’s hit came to her mind, and her heart leapt into her throat.  “Bull?” She asked, her voice strangled.

The bed sank as he sat beside her.  He gently took hold of her hands and kissed them before dragging a knuckle down the side of her neck.  “Yes,” he said.  It wasn’t a question.

It was an answer to the question she hadn’t dared to fully voice.

Tremors swept over her as she tried opening both eyes.  The light stabbed into her left eye, white and hot.  Nothing happened to the right.  She could feel tears sliding down her cheek and pulled her hand free to wipe at them.  “How bad is it?” she whispered thickly.

Bull sighed and kissed her fingers again.  “It’s not good, Kadan.  Can you see anything yet?”

She squinted through the piercing pain and saw his silhouette above her.  As her pupil adjusted to the brightness, the details of his face started to come clear, though a grey shadow hovered in the top corner of her vision.

“I see you,” she said, feeling some of the initial fright ease as his face showed relief.

“Well, I’m sorry this ugly mug had to be the first thing you see,” he said, the quiver in his voice betraying his emotions.

Gina swallowed hard and reached for her face again, exploring the bandaged area carefully.  Alarmingly large gouges swathed across the right side of her face.  “I want to see it,” she said.

Bull frowned as he helped her to sit up.  Then he crossed to their dresser and popped the attached mirror free.  He turned slowly, keeping the surface angled down.  “Are you sure, Kadan?”

“Is it that bad?” she asked, her voice taking on a sharp pitch.

“You’ve certainly looked better,” came Dorian’s voice as he swept into the room.  “Put that damn thing away, you pushover.”

Bull glared at the Mage, but didn’t argue with him.  Dorian came to the side of the bed and examined her briskly.  “I take it you can see?” he asked.

Gina nodded, unable to speak.  The Mage clasped his hands together and kissed her forehead.  “Thank the Maker.  Or whoever it is we pray to these days.”

She pointed to the shadowed area.  “Something’s off here.  A shadow that won’t go away.”

Dorian frowned and looked carefully at the eye.  “The pupil is deformed slightly.  I imagine that’s the cause.”  His hand covered the eye and he muttered a strange phrase.  Heat flooded into her face, receding after a few minutes.  “How about now?” he asked.

She blinked and stared around the room.  “It’s still there,” she said.

“Why?” Asked Bull sharply.

Dorian scowled.  “Do you realize how difficult a healing spell is?  It’s not just lights and voodoo,” he said, his enunciation of voodoo strange to Gina’s ear.  “You have to have an understanding of anatomy, know the right levels of energy to apply, and plenty of other steps that no one sees.  Even then, it won’t always work the way you planned.”

Bull looked fretful, and she couldn’t stop touching at the damages.  Dorian tutted softly and took hold of her hand.  “Darling, give yourself some time before you look at it.  You’ve already had a big shock today.”

She wanted to curl into herself, to go back into the blackness and pretend that none of this was happening.  The dull ache in her eyes was starting to go sharp and brilliant.  Bull hand slid over her shoulders and pulled her against his chest.  She leaned into him and released the sobs fighting for escape.  He hummed his lullaby, and held her tight until she fell back into a fitful sleep.

The next thing she was aware of was Bull coming to the side of the bed with a steaming bowl of soup and glass of water. She slowly sat up, hating how weak she felt. He kissed her forehead gently before offering her the water.

She bent forward to put her lips to the edge, turning her head as he brought it to the side of her mouth. He paused and gave her a little smile. “Kadan, trust my aim today, okay?”

Gina shrank into herself, feeling stupid. He sighed and set the cup aside before climbing into bed with her. She felt more tears bubbling up and gave a shaky sigh as he pulled her close again.

“It takes a little while, but you'll learn to see differently soon enough,” he said quietly. “I didn't eat or drink in public for almost two months. Kept feeding my cheek or knocking my glass off the table.”

She leaned into him, tracing one of his scars.  It was impossible to explain the emotions screaming inside her head, even to the one person who probably knew exactly how she felt.  He rubbed a hand across her back and said, “It gets better.  I promise, Kadan.”

***

Gina slept again, her fingers twitching as she dreamt.  Bull held her, relieved that she still had partial sight.  Devastating as the injuries were, it could have been far worse.

She hadn’t said much yet.  Not that he blamed her.  The day he’d lost his eye was forever seared into his mind.  He wouldn’t change it for the world, but certainly wouldn’t wish it on anyone else.  Especially not his Kadan.

It took him hours to finally fall asleep, and when he woke up, she was gone.  Panic seized him, but the moment he sat up, he saw her.  She was standing in front of the mirror, bandages removed.  Her entire body trembled as she stared at the gruesome injury.

Bull slipped out of bed and came to stand behind her.  Tears raced down her cheeks, one after the other.  From both eyes.  Bull made a mental note to mention that to Dorian.  Her eye met his in their reflection, filled with horror.

Bull kissed her temple and reached up to his eye patch, quickly releasing the knot holding it in place.  He didn’t spend a lot of time without it on, more as a courtesy to those around him than anything.  She’d seen his empty eye socket often enough, but in the moment, he hoped it would offer her some solidarity.  Make her feel like less of a freak.

He lifted his chin and gazed into their reflection.  “Between us, we have a pretty pair of eyes, you know,” he said softly.

She didn’t smile.  “I’m hideous,” she whispered, turning her face away from the mirror.

Bull hissed a breath and gripped her shoulders.  “No.  You are stunning.  Look at yourself, Kadan.”  He turned her chin back to the mirror.  “You saved us all, even though it almost killed you.  I look at you and I still see the prettiest girl in Thedas, now with her very own badge of courage.  I’ve never seen anything so breathtaking.”

Her hands reached up and clutched his fingers tightly as she stared into the mirror.  “I don’t see it.”

“Well, you’ll just have to take my word for it then,” he said firmly.

Another tear snaked down her face.  “You’re not allowed to use my words against me,” she whispered as a smile trembled on the corners of her lips.

He guided her back to the bed and pressed his lips to hers.  “I’ll use whatever I like if it puts a smile on your face.”

***

Dorian kept her holed up for three more days.  “The world isn’t falling apart anymore.  You can afford the time.”

Bull stuck by her side nearly the entire time, minus a few meetings he couldn’t avoid.  She refused most visitors, wanting the time to get used to her startling new appearance.  Dorian was annoyed that Bull had allowed her to look in the mirror to begin with, but the Qunari shrugged it off.  “Like anyone could have stopped her.”

Her isolation was at an end tonight.  They were going to the Tavern together.  Her first excursion out of the room since the events in the Fade.  She sat in Bull’s armchair, watching him get dressed.  He turned and tilted his head.  “You sure you’re ready for this?”

Gina shook her head.  “No.  But I can’t hide up here forever either.”

He finished buckling up the chest harness and held a hand out to her.  “Then let’s go, Kadan.”

They passed the mirror and she paused, taking one last look at herself.  The black eye patch was huge and imposing on her small face, but at least it hid the extent of the damages done.  Bull stood behind her, waiting patiently.  Finally she let out a huff.  “I look like a kid playing pirate.”

He lifted his brow.  “No you don’t.”

She snorted.  “Yes I do.”

He rolled his eye.  “Do _I_ look like a pirate?”

Gina turned and glared up at him.  “No.  Of course _you_ don’t.”  She waved a hand, and scowled.  “You’re all big and bronze and impressive looking.  If anything it just makes you look that much more dangerous.”

He wrapped his arms around her.  “Aw, Kadan.  You always know how to make a guy feel like a stud.”

She scoffed and leaned into him.  “Let’s just go get this over with.”

Bull held a hand out toward the door.  “After you, darlin’.”

She walked toward the door.  His hand settled lightly on her shoulder, guiding her over a step as she passed through.  She bit back a sigh.  Getting used to the skewed perspective had been harder than she ever anticipated.

They crossed to the Tavern without any issues, though she was painfully aware that everyone she passed was staring.  It made her want to turn and run back to their room, but forced herself to keep moving forward.

Bull settled her into a chair before going to the bar to grab drinks.  He set hers in front of her and sat to her left, taking a long swallow of his ale.  She reached for her mug tentatively, and missed it entirely.  To her surprise, he didn’t instantly put her hand on the mug as he would’ve even that morning.  He just rested a big hand against her back and dragged his thumb in circles.

She took a breath and reached out again, forcing herself to compensate to the left.  Her fingers bumped into the mug more than grabbed it, but it was in her grip at least.  With great care, she took a sip, and then sat back with a sigh, pretending she didn’t see the proud smile tick across his face.

Cullen and Hawke arrived soon after, followed by the Chargers and Cassandra, and the rest of the crew.  Everything felt slightly awkward, like they didn’t know how to talk to her anymore.  To be fair, Gina wasn’t sure how to be normal anymore either.

She was taking another long drink when Varric arrived.  He paused and looked from her face to Bull’s.  Then he shook his head.  “I know couples like to match and all that, but isn’t this taking it a little far?”

The direct dig caught her entirely off-guard, making her snort and spray the mouthful of ale all over the table.  Everyone else was holding their breath, but she couldn’t help it.  She burst into laughter, hard enough to make her ribs ache and eye water.

It took a second, but then the tension snapped and everyone laughed along with her, including Bull.  After he gave the dwarf a murderous glare, of course.

The rest of the evening was spent telling the story of her experiences in the Fade, filling in the blanks for a rapt audience.  The entire Tavern was listening, mouths agape as she spoke.  Even Bull was on the edge of his seat, and he knew the full story.

At the end of the night, Bull helped her stumble back to their room, his big hands resting on her shoulders as she weaved up the stairs.  She went to their window and looked out as he poured them each a glass of wine.  He pressed the glass into her hand before collapsing onto the armchair with a satisfied sound.  “It was nice to go out,” he said.

Gina crawled onto his lap and kissed his cheek.  She lifted the glass of wine to her lips and proceeded to dump half the glass down her chin and all over his chest and stomach.  She froze in horror as he sucked a breath.  Heat washed from the top of her head to her chest.  “I’m sorry,” she blurted, scrambling off his lap.

His hand caught her around the wrist.  “Where do you think you’re going?”

She blinked.  “To get something to clean you up.”

His eye went dark as a half smile came to his face.  “I think those pretty little lips would work just fine, Kadan.”

Desire flared to life in her gut, instantly quelled by a shyness she couldn’t shake.  He seemed to sense it, and pulled her closer.  His lips and tongue traced gently over the wine streaking her chin before taking hold of her lips and kissing her breath away.  Then he drew away and licked his lips.  “Your turn,” he whispered, flicking his eye down.

Her hands shook as she released the buckles on his harness and tugged it free of him.  Then she trailed her fingers down his chiselled chest, following them with her lips, carefully licking him clean as she drifted lower.  His heart thumped a little faster as she continued dragging her tongue across his stomach, and as she reached the sharp line of his hip, his breath caught.

He was already hard under the heavy fabric of his trousers.  That he was still so easily aroused by her was a shock.  The reticence began to ease as she slid a finger along the thick leather belt at his waist.  “Oh dear," she murmured.  "There’s wine on your pants.”

“You’d better do something about it,” he said, his voice hoarse.  “Or else things are going to get sticky.”

Gina unbuckled the belt and made quick work of the knotted laces.  He shifted and lifted his hips as she tugged the pants down past his knees.  She couldn’t help the little delighted gasp escaping her at the sight of his impressive hard-on.  She slid to her knees on the floor and took her time licking him from shaft to head before taking him into her mouth.

He groaned and twisted a hand through her hair.  “You’re going to do me in before I’ve even had a taste,” he growled.

She responded by caressing his balls and increasing the suction with her mouth.  A hard grunt exploded from his lips as his entire body arched.  The sight of him coming entirely undone under her ministrations was enough to make everything else in the world disappear.  All she cared about was making him come.  Making him feel even a tenth as good as he made her feel.

Qunlat was flooding past his lips as she stroked him with her mouth and hands.  She lifted her eye to look into his as he started trembling and reaching the point of no return.  He panted and growled another phrase before finally shuddering and releasing his seed into her mouth, hot and salty.  His stomach quivered as she drew out every last drop from him.

She threw her head back and swallowed every bit, before giving a little growl of her own.  Before she could say anything, his hand tightened on her hair and pulled her to his face.  “My turn again,” he said as he covered her lips with his.

Faster than should have been possible, he had her naked from head to toe.  Gina straddled his lap as he skimmed his hands over her.  He traced a rough fingertip over one straining nipple, sending shivers down her spine.  Then he dipped his head down and replaced the finger with his lips and teeth.  She whimpered as he drew the peak into his mouth and sucked hard before taking a sharp nip and dragging his teeth away.

His hands spread over her back as he treated the other nipple to the same delicious torture.  “So damn tasty,” he growled before returning his lips to hers.  Their tongues tangled together as they devoured one another.  He buried a hand in her hair and tugged her head back, sinking his teeth into the side of her neck hard enough to make her gasp.  Then he was rising to his feet, lifting her as he did.

His hands gripped her ass possessively as he lowered her to the bed.  He gave her one last scorching kiss before sinking to his knees and running his palms up the inside of her thighs.  A feral glint came into his eye.  “I’m going to enjoy this almost as much as you, Kadan,” he rasped.

He slid both thumbs along either side of her pussy, just missing the tingling bud that throbbed in anticipation.  She knew better than to protest, but couldn’t help a little moan as he repeated the move.  He slowly dragged his thumbs again, rolling the flesh between them and sending sparks to her brain and ripping a gasp from her throat.

Her entire body was focused on that one spot that he kept avoiding.  He took a languid taste of the skin over the curve of her hip and gave her a smouldering smile.  “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

She nodded, breathless.  His eye darkened as he lowered his mouth to her pussy and ran the flat of his tongue from stem to stern.  A growl vibrated through his body as he took a more aggressive taste, making her hips thrust into his mouth.  A burning hunger lit in her belly, building and twisting, making her head spin.

Without his horns to hook onto, she wrapped her legs around his shoulders, crying out as his finger teased her entrance.  “I need you inside me,” she pleaded, her eye meeting his.

He ignored her, taking his sweet time to lick and suckle every last drop of her juices as he slowly plunged his finger inside her.  The sensation sated the hungry feeling for a moment, but all too quickly she wanted more.  Needed more.  

Ever the sadist, he kept her strung tight, refusing to give her the relief she craved.  “You got to have your fun,” he said as he curled a second finger inside her and made her moan, low and keening.  “This is mine.”

She squirmed and panted, on the edge of a knife and ready to fall if he just made the right move.  He watched her, a knowing smile coming to his lips.  As he lowered his face to ravish her again, he reached up and pinched one of her nipples.  That alone was almost enough, but a breath later he was driving his fingers inside her and sucking hard on her clit, and she was lifting her hips to the ceiling.

And then, almost screaming with relief, she came.  Hard and quaking, the tremors coursing from the top of her head to the base of her spine.  Her mind turned off, and she rode the wave, vaguely aware that he was rising above her.

His lips brushed against hers, salty and delicious.  She wound a shaky arm around his neck and kissed him with abandon.  He groaned and slid a hand down her leg and gripping behind her knee.  “I can’t wait anymore,” he whispered as he shifted and pushed his cock into her.

Neither could she.  By the time he had himself buried to the hilt, she was groaning and begging him again, unable to stop.  He began to thrust, slowly at first.  “Always so eager for my cock,” he said, his voice gravelly.  “How the hell did I get so lucky?”

“Less talk, more fuck,” she demanded, writhing her hips into him.

The feral look returned.  “One of these days you’ll learn patience,” he snarled.

Then he took a hard grip on her hips and began to pump into her, their skin smacking together as he fucked them both to the edge.  As the electric sensation of another climax swept over her skin, she dragged her nails over his biceps, drawing blood.  He made a guttural roaring sound and stiffened as he came, his entire body jerking with the force of it.  

He fell forward onto his forearms, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.  Gina caressed his face and massaged the skin around his horns.  He made a contented little noise before slipping an arm under her and flipping them around and pulling her tight to his chest.

They lay like that for a long while, catching their wind.  His fingers trailed random patterns over her back, touching light enough to create a pleasant wave of tingles.  She sighed and snuggled more tightly to him.  Bull pressed a kiss to the top of her head and traced the shape of her ear.

His finger caught briefly on the tie holding the patch in place and brought her back to cold reality.  Her entire body went stiff and she sat up, making to pull away.  Before she got that far he was sitting up and wrapping her his arms.  “Don’t run away, Kadan,” he said.  "It'll just follow you."

A lump stuck in her throat, making it impossible to speak.  He kissed her forehead and took hold of her hand, guiding it to his eye patch.  “Take it off me, please,” he said, a commanding edge to his voice.

She didn’t dare disobey.  Her fingers were clumsy, but the tie finally came free.  He took the patch from her and tossed it to the side.  Then he traced a finger over her hair.  “ _Now_ I’m naked,” he said softly.  “Will you get naked with me?”

Gina felt her heart galloping.  He waited patiently, massaging the tension in her shoulders.  Finally she nodded.  He kissed her on the mouth and then released the knot holding the patch on her face.  As it fell away, she squeezed her eye shut.

Again, he waited, and when she opened her eye, he slowly scanned her face.  “I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with a creature so lovely as you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the ruined flesh on her cheek.

Heat blossomed across her cheeks.  “And you say I always know the right thing to say,” she whispered thickly.

***

Bull sat in his office with Gina as they read reports together.  She was playing catch-up, and he was still hunting down Solas.  He finally laid his papers to the side and moved to stretch.  Before he could, she said, “Katoh,” in a soft voice.

He froze instantly, and then realized that she was busily scribbling.  His brow lifted.  “What are you doing?”

She smirked.  “Leaving you curious for a couple more minutes.”

He watched her, eye darting from his face to the paper, hand moving briskly.  Finally she paused and gave each one last glance and nodded.  “Okay, you can move now.”

He stretched and then reached his hand out.  “Gimme,” he demanded.

She laughed and gave him the paper.  He took it and looked in surprise.  “That can’t be me,” he said.

Gina rose and came behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.  “Why not?”

Bull stared at the drawing.  His face gazed back at him, moody and...handsome?  “I’m not nearly that good looking, Kadan.”

She nibbled the side of his neck.  “And you think  _I’m_ the one with vision loss?” she said huskily.

He set the drawing on the table and turned to her, tugging her sit on his lap.  “I’m starting to suspect that you’re hitting on me, pretty lady.”

Her cheeks went pink.  “Should I be more obvious?”

Bull growled and kissed her, nipping sharply at her lip.  “Well, I _am_ a mindless Qunari, you know.”

“I thought you mindless Qunari were sex-crazed fiends?”

His pulse jumped.  “You thought right.”

“Then why do I still have clothes on?”

He quickly remedied that, and then took advantage of her sweet little naked body, pushing the desk to use its full strength.  The idea that she was his to play with for the rest of his life was enough to get him ready for another round, but he restrained himself.  For the moment.

She had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on his door.  Bull gave her ass one last squeeze and called for the intruder to enter.  It was Cullen, and his blue eyes lit up when he saw Gina in the room with Bull.  She gave him a hug and they took a seat beside each other across from Bull’s desk.

Bull sat facing them and nodded a greeting to the General.  “How’s it going?”

“It’s going well.  We’ve had a few requests for leave to go home, but most of the army would like to stick around.  There are a few pockets of unrest we should try to clear up, so it’s good to know we have a loyal force at our beck and call.”

Bull grinned.  “I meant you personally.  How’s things?”

“Oh,” said Cullen, the top of his ears going pink.  He shrugged.  “Fine.  Better than fine, actually.  I’ve had requests from several Templars to assist them in going off lyrium.  I’ve accepted the responsibility.  After I take a little time off to go to Crestwood.”

Gina patted him on the arm.  “I’m so proud of you, Cullen.”

The pink began to spread across his cheeks.  He cleared his throat.  “And you two?”

Bull frowned.  “Still looking for Solas.  No luck.  He’s like a damn ghost.”

They turned to her.  Gina was fidgeting with her eyepatch.  She suddenly realized she had an audience and jerked her hands away with an embarrassed look to both men.  “What?”

“How are you?” asked Cullen softly.

“I’m fine,” she said with a shrug.  “Just want to get back to work.”  An odd tone coloured her voice.

“She’s trying to give you a run for your money, General,” said Bull.  “Workaholics, both of you.”

Cullen smirked.  “At least some of us earn our keep around here.”

Bull laughed.  “I’ll pretend you’re not talking about me.”

Gina shook her head.  “As delightful as it is to watch you girls flirt with each other, I think I’d like to go to the barn.”

Bull shot to his feet.  “I’ll come with you,” he said.

She scowled.  “I’m not entirely helpless, tough guy.  I just want to go pet a few ponies.  Stay and visit with your friend.”

The rebuke caught him by surprise, but he kept his expression mild.  “Okay, Kadan.  Don’t forget that you’ve got a watcher at your back.”

She waved a hand.  “Then you have even less to worry about.  I’ll come back later.”

Then she was gone.  Bull sank slowly back into his chair, fighting the little arrows of hurt poking at him.

Cullen flicked a speck of dirt off his pants.  “Well, she’s as saucy as ever.”

Bull nodded.  “Always.”  He really wouldn’t change her for the world, but sometimes wished she would pause for three seconds before her mouth opened.  He sighed heavily and leaned back.

The two men chatted idly for almost an hour before one of Cullen’s scouts interrupted.  As the General stood, he paused and tilted his head.  “You know, back in Haven I never would have guessed that we would become friends.”

Bull laughed.  “I was a bit of a jackass back then.”

Cullen shook his head.  “You weren’t the only one.  I’m glad I was wrong about you, Qunari.  I wouldn’t trade our friendship for the world.”

The unexpected compliment hit him right in the chest.  He had to swallow twice to clear the lump in his throat.  “I wouldn’t either, Templar.”

The man lifted a hand and left the room.  Bull stared at the door for a while, lost in thought.  Then he shook himself and returned to combing through his reports.

***

Gina made her way down to the barn avoiding eye-contact with the gawking people she passed.  Brego whinnied and greeted her like a long lost friend.  She desperately wanted to climb aboard and let him fly like the wind, but she wasn’t quite strong enough to handle the big brute yet.  So she turned him out to pasture and watched him kick up his heels for a few minutes before putting herself to work mucking out stalls.

It was painful and cumbersome, and more than once she smacked the pitchfork straight into the wall, but she got the job done.  Dennet hovered the entire time, looking as though she might fall over at any moment.  It sucked away any pride she might’ve taken from the accomplishment, but she kept her annoyance to herself.

After, she went to the archery range.  Nearly everyone walking past stared at her, making her feel self-conscious and out of place.  By the time she pulled out a practice bow, she was in a foul mood.  Every missed hit only made the irritation sharper.

After a particularly bad shot, a voice from her right made her jolt and scream.  Hawke stood there, apple in hand, and a look of mild surprise on his face.  “Didn’t you hear me?   I was eating like a horse.”

She glared at him.  “No.  Clearly not.”

He shrugged.  “Oh well.  How goes the battle?”

Lifting the bow, she took aim again and missed the target entirely.  “About that well,” she said, sighing sharply.

“If only you knew someone that could help you learn to cope with one eye,” said Hawke drily.

Gina frowned.  “Bull’s busy.”

“Really?  Because last I saw, he was pretending to work in between long moody stares at the door.”

“What, am I supposed to have him hold my hand until the end of time?”  Gina shook her head.  “It’s not fair to him to be saddled with someone who can’t make any effort on their own.”

“I see.”  Hawke lifted his brow and tapped the end of her nose.  “You sure it’s not your pride talking?  Because I guarantee that’s not how the big brute feels.”

She bit back a nasty retort and returned her focus to the target, firing and missing it again.  She cursed and dragged a hand over her face.  Hawke took a noisy chomp of his apple.  Gina curled her lip and shot him a dirty look.  “Could you eat louder?  I’m not sure they can hear you in the Main Hall.”

“Just didn’t want you to forget I’m standing over here, love,” he said around the mouthful before holding the fruit out to her.  “Want some?”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

Lifting the bow, she took aim again, only to have Varric pipe up from her blind side.  “You always overthink it.”  She squeaked and fired the arrow into the trees beside the target.

“Sheesh!  You’re awfully jumpy today,” said the dwarf.

“Are you two just trying to find my last nerve?” She snapped, shaking the adrenaline tingles out of her fingers.

“Maybe,” said Hawke, giving her an incorrigible wink.

“Definitely,” said Varric, grinning broadly.

Gina glowered at them.  “Okay, enough out of the peanut gallery.”

“What’s a peanut gallery?” asked Varric.

“A group of people who annoy you,” she said.

He pulled a notebook out of his pack and scribbled a note.  “I’ll have to use that sometime.”

Gina shook her head.  “You better give me credit.”

“No promises,” he retorted cheerfully.  “Now.  Let’s see if we can’t get you shooting in a straight line again.”

Gina scowled fiercely.  “If I wanted help, I’d ask for it.”

Varric’s brows lifted to his hairline.  “Well.  Never mind then.”

Hawke gave her a reproachful glare.  “You know you’ve been living without an eye for all of a week.  Maybe it’s not so unreasonable to ask for help right now.”

Frustration boiled in her veins.  “And maybe I just need to figure it out for myself.”

Varric shoved his notebook in his bag and waved a hand.  “I’ll find you later, Hawke.”

Hawke caught his arm.  “No.  Our darling Gina is going to apologize for being a brat, and you’re going to help her out.”

Gina stared at him, incredulous at his boldness.  Varric coughed and backed away a step.  “I’m really just looking for an excuse not to be around when _that_ explodes.”  He pointed at her, and lifted both hands, palms out.  “See you later.”

As the dwarf walked away, Hawke rounded on her.  “What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing!”

He snorted and shook his head.  “Look, I’m your biggest fan.  But talking to your friend like that is a bitch move.  I don’t care how lovely you are.”

Gina crossed her arms.  “Well maybe people should stop feeling sorry for me.”

“Or maybe that’s your damn ego talking again,” said Hawke sharply.  “No one feels sorry for you, least of all Varric.”

“Then explain all the pitying stares.”

He barked a laugh.  “You can’t be serious, darling.”

She was shaking with suppressed anger.  “I _am_ serious.  Everyone I pass has this weird look on their face, like ‘look at poor little Cyclops Gina’.  It’s infuriating.  They don't look at Bull like that.”

He laughed again and pulled her into a hug.  She stiffened in the embrace, but he just held tighter.  “You big idiot.  They aren’t looking at you because they feel _sorry_ for poor little ‘Cyclops Gina’.”  He tipped her chin up.  “They are staring at the woman who wiped the floor with Corypheus and came back to save all of Thedas.”  He chortled and kissed her forehead.  “Poor little you?  Ha!”

It took a minute for the words to really sink in, but as they did, she started to feel incredibly stupid.  She covered her face with both hands and groaned.  “In other words, I am an unjustifiable bitch.”

Hawke smirked.  “Yup.”

“Fuck.”

“Yup.”

She heaved a long breath.  “I need to go apologize.”

He shook his head.  “I’ll talk to him.  Varric will understand.  Just buy him a drink later.”

Gina nodded slowly, and then replayed the sharp words she’d thrown at her Qunari.  Hawke gripped her shoulders.  “He’ll understand too,” he murmured in her ear as he gently pushed her toward Bull’s office.

***

Nothing.  Still nothing.  Despite having every Inquisition spy at his disposal, he still hadn’t found a trace on the elf.  It was an irritating mystery.  He was puzzling over the reports Hawke had forwarded to him.  Solas had simply blinked into existence as quickly as he’d disappeared, it seemed.

A soft knock sounded at his door.  A tentative sound he knew all too well.  “It’s open,” he said.

The door opened and she stood there, her eye downcast and her arms wrapped around herself.  Bull watched as she crept across the room toward him and stood beside his chair.  He could see that she wanted to touch him, but didn’t offer her the privilege.  Not yet.  “How are you?” he asked quietly.

“Feeling like an asshole,” she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

He pressed his lips together.  “Why?”

She lifted her eye to meet his.  “Because I treated you so badly.  And because I yelled at Varric.”

“Why did you yell at Varric?”

“Because he offered to help me shoot straight.”

“Kadan,” he scolded gently.

She squeezed her eye shut.  “I know, I know.  Hawke already pointed out that it was a dick move.”

“What got into that pretty little head to make you act like that?” he asked.

She shrugged, her face miserable.  “I feel like a burden, Bull.”

He sighed and pulled her into his arms.  “I’ve never heard anything so ridiculous in my life, but I’m listening.”

She snuffled and leaned into him.  “How could I not?  I can barely even feed myself.  I couldn’t even muck out a few stalls without colliding into walls.”

“Kadan, that will change with time.”  He traced a finger down her cheek.  “I should know.”

“Yeah, and in the meantime, everyone is staring at me and making me feel like I’m under a microscope.”  She swiped at an escaped tear.  “You know I’ve never liked being the centre of attention, least of all when it’s forced on me.”

Bull caressed her back.  “They all want a peek at the Saviour of Thedas, Kadan.”

She made a gagging noise.  “Please don’t call me that.”

“It’s part of who you are,” he said softly, cupping a hand under her chin.  “You’re the love of my life, the apple of your brother’s eye, the master of the silliest horse known to man, and the woman who saved us all.”

Her eye watered.  “It’s too big,” she whispered.

He kissed her gently.  “Then lean on me, Kadan.  I’m happy to give you everything I am.  And if it’s _still_ too big, then we have a lot of friends that will be happy to lend their support.  You are not alone in this.”

Another tear slid down her cheek as she curled into him.  “Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what, Kadan?”

“For putting up with my ridiculous behaviour.”

He smiled and kissed her temple.  “You do have a cute ass, you know.  It makes everything much easier to deal with.”

She scoffed and poked his ribs.  “You already used that line once.”

Bull laughed.  “Fine.  I like your tits too.  Better?”

***

In the next few weeks, Gina’s recovery began to plod along steadily.  She wasn’t quite so prone to running into walls or people, though she wouldn’t pour any liquid.  The mirror was still persona non grata, though it was getting easier to bear the altered face looking back at her if she did happen to catch a glimpse.  Thanks to a certain forgiving dwarf, her aim with a bow was much improved, though she still had a problem with thinking too much.

The advisors had called a meeting in the war room.  Gina was sitting with Bull’s arm draped around her shoulders when Vivienne presented her with a small flat box wrapped in a pink ribbon.  “A present, my dear.”

Gina gazed at it in surprise.  “Thank you, Vivienne.”

The woman lifted a brow.  “I’m not sure about your customs, but here we tend to open the gift before expressing our gratitude.  After all, what if I've given you something you don’t like?”

Gina felt heat swarm into her cheeks, but didn’t bother retorting.  She released the ribbon and lifted the lid.  Several colourful scraps of satin lay inside the box, some plain, others studded with stones and jewels.  It took a second for her to realize that they were eye patches.  Her eye shot to Vivenne’s.  “They are beautiful,” she whispered.

“A lady must have options for every occasion,” said Vivienne.  “And you will have a great many occasions in the months to come.”

Dread twisted in her gut, but she smiled nonetheless.  “Thank you so much, Vivienne.  I’ll try them on tonight.”

The woman bowed her head and sauntered away.  Gina swallowed hard and closed the box, trying not to worry about the future.  For just a moment.

Bull’s hand settled on the back of her neck, and his mouth came to her ear.  “You don’t have to do or be _anything_ if you don’t want to, Kadan.  Anyone who would disagree can see me personally.”

How he always knew when she was hiding something was beyond her, but she was grateful nonetheless.  She gave him a wobbly smile.  “Like you’re brave enough to take on Madame de Fer,” she said.

He growled.  “You will pay for that insolence later, Kadan.”

“Promises, promises,” she whispered.

The advisors rose to their feet, cutting off any response he might have made.  Josephine was beaming as she spoke.  “I am so very pleased to announce that our Leliana has been appointed as the new Divine.  We received word just this morning.”

Leliana bowed her head.  “I only hope to do justice to the work Divine Justinia started.”

Josephine put a hand on her shoulder.  “We all know you will,” she said.  Then she addressed the room again.  “As we will soon be without a Spymaster, we’ve offered the position to the Iron Bull.  He has most graciously accepted, and will take the reins over the next few weeks.”

Gina felt herself glowing with pride.  Bull tried to make like it was no big deal, but she knew he was thrilled to have been accepted so wholly into the Inquisition.  “Not bad for a disgraced Ben-hassrath,” he said the night before.

Hawke was slapping his back and everyone else was offering their congratulations.  Bull turned an uncharacteristic shade of red and muttered his thanks.

It was Cullen’s turn to speak.  “As you know, we’ve begun the work of rebuilding our nations.  Orlais and Ferelden are still in shambles, and there is a long road to travel before they are returned to their former glory.  The army still stands at the ready, for the time being.  We’ve also begun to accept the former Templars into our ranks.  It’s hoped that they will find new purpose in their lives, and repair the damages their brethren caused.”

Cassandra nodded.  “It will be a difficult path for months to come, but working together, I know we can accomplish everything we turn our minds to.  It’s been discussed at great length that the Inquisition requires an Inquisitor again.  Someone to work for our cause, and champion the people we’ve worked so hard to save.”

Gina swallowed hard as she listened.  Bull’s hand slid over her shoulder, squeezing gently.  Cassandra stood a little taller.  “To my astonishment, they’ve asked _me_ to be the Inquisitor.”  She gazed out over the room.  “If you’ll have me, I would be most honoured to accept this role in its entirety.”

A wave of relief swelled through Gina’s chest.  As much as she loved these people, she wasn’t cut out to be the Inquisitor.  It had been an easy offer to refuse when they'd presented it to her.  A now-dim mark borne of bad timing wasn’t enough to build a leadership.  Her place was at Cassandra’s shoulder, supporting the woman as she went forth into their new world.

After a few more announcements, the meeting broke up.  Bull went to speak with Leliana for a moment, leaving Gina on her own.  Varric came to sit with her.  He sighed and smile contentedly.  “I couldn’t have made up a story this strange,” he said.  “Maybe I should write a book about it now.”

Gina leaned into him and nodded.  “I can picture it already.  ‘Varric Tethras, and his new novel - This Shit is Weird’.  It’s bound to be a bestseller.”

He chuckled.  “My editor would have a coronary if I told her I wanted that title.”  A mischievous glow came to his eyes.  “I never did like the woman.”

Gina laughed and shook her head.  “As long as I get the first copy, you’re allowed to keep the title.”

He nodded firmly.  “Done.”

They lapsed into silence before he cleared his throat.  “So, I’ll be heading back to Kirkwall soon.”

It was a shot to the gut, even though she’d half expected him to leave weeks ago.  “Is Hawke going with you?”

“Yes, he is,” said the man himself, coming to stand in front of her.  “Are you going to miss me, love?”

Bull sat at her other side.  “Almost as much as I will,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hawke grinned.  “You really are a terrible liar.”

Bull scowled at him.  “I’ll miss both of you,” said Gina, fighting not to cry at the thought of their absence.  “So take your time leaving, okay?”

The pair wandered away as a crow fluttered into the room and landed on Bull’s shoulder.  He plucked a note free and gave a little gasp.  “We’ve got to go, Kadan.”

She got to her feet along with him.  “Where are we going?”

He smiled and kissed her forehead.  “Today _I_ have a surprise for you.”

The Qunari walked briskly through the halls and out into the courtyard.  Gina had to jog to keep up until he swept her up into his arms.  As they reached the Chargers’ quarters, he set her back on her feet.  “Cover your eye,” he commanded.

Gina obeyed, but made a big show of looking between her fingers.  He hissed and poked her shoulder.  “No peeking,” he said.

Waiting in the relative darkness and surrounded by the bustle of everyday life, Gina thought back to her first days in Thedas.  If someone had told her then how much different her world would become, she’d have laughed in their face.

Then, cutting through the ambient noise, a tiny giggle hit her ears followed by an exasperated hushing.  Her breath hitched and tears burned behind her eyelid.  “You can open your eye, Kadan,” came his voice.

There they stood, the gruff Qunari and little Kaya, her dark eyes shining as she giggled in his arms.  Gina hadn’t ever heard anything so beautiful in her life.

Bull held his hand out to her.  “It’s time to start the rest of our lives, Kadan.”

Correction.   _That_ was the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still an epilogue and extras to come, but let me just say that this has turned out much bigger and better than I ever anticipated. Thank you to all the people that had faith in me and read through this epic. It made the entire process so much fun, and one I can't wait to repeat.
> 
> There will be further adventures of Bull, Gina, and Kaya in the future - after all, there are still some strings to tie up!


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Gina stood at the heavy wooden doors and hefted the heavy key with uncertainty.  Josephine was at her side.  After a moment, the Ambassador sighed and held her palm out.  Gina handed her the key, and the pretty woman unlocked the door.  Then she pushed them open and stepped aside.

Alita’s room was dusty and stood almost as it had been the day she died.  They had shipped any personal possessions back to her family, but all furnishings and wall hangings remained.  Gina walked slowly into the room holding a palm out to Josephine.  “Wait, I want to see if the dust settled funny anywhere.”

Crouching low, she examined the room from floor to ceiling.  It appeared to be completely normal.  Disappointment twinged in her stomach.  Most of the missing reports likely didn’t matter all that much in the wake of Corypheus’s demise, but she still wanted to know what had been hidden from them.

She called for Josephine to come in as she strode into the middle of the room and examined the place.  It was massive, with its own huge balcony and a second story bedroom.  A fireplace and sitting area stood at one end, while two small rooms stood under the second story bedroom.

Too big for one person, but perfect for a small family.

Gina hugged herself and turned a slow circle.  Cassandra had approached them the day before with the idea of upgrading their quarters again.  She herself had no use for a room so grand, or so she claimed.  “Besides, a little girl should have her own bedroom,” added the Seeker.

Bull had left the final decision in her hands, saying he would build her a house in the middle of the pasture if she wanted it.

She hugged herself and turned a slow circle, envisioning the place without dark tapestries and layers of dust.  With toys and books and monster sized furniture filling each corner.  And colourful crayon drawings tacked all over the walls.

“Do you think Alita would mind?” She asked Josephine.

The woman shook her head.  “She would hate to see the place sitting empty.”

Gina gnawed on her thumbnail.  “And we’re sure there’s no one more deserving of this space?  Maybe Cullen wants an upgrade.”

Josephine wrapped an arm around her.  “You saved all of Thedas.  I think _you_ deserve the room, Gina.”

Heat rose into her cheeks.  “Then I think we’ll take it.”

The Ambassador made a delighted sound and clapped her hands.  “Wonderful!  Let’s get to work!”

***

The Inquisition had much work left to do in the wake of Corypheus and his destruction.  Bull was kept busy from dawn to dusk and then some trying to get on top of all of the lingering threats.  He’d become accustomed to smelling like a bird at the end of each long day.

Leliana’s last day as their Spymaster had come and gone, and she was now busily rebuilding the Chantry.  The rumour was that several factions were unhappy with the new Divine’s actions, but Bull knew the redhead was more than capable of handling herself.  Still, he’d made it clear to her that the Inquisition spy network and its full resources would remain at her beck and call.

Cullen had taken an unheard of month-long vacation to Crestwood before returning much refreshed and energized.  He threw himself into his work with the Templars, leading by example.  At first Bull kept a wary eye on the Templars as they went through the difficult process of withdrawal from lyrium.  Jay then joined Cullen in the venture to save the men, and it quickly became apparent that Bull was worrying about nothing.

Their new Inquisitor set about making it clear that she had been the right choice for the job.  Cassandra was fair and tough, and focused on the future.  There were murmurs and whispers about the Seeker, wondering at her intentions, but none dared to confront her.  Not while she successfully routed the remaining Venatori from their lands and restored order in a way that they simply weren’t capable of doing.

She was due to leave on a diplomatic mission in two weeks’ time, and Bull suspected he’d be short one Lieutenant at that time.  Krem hadn’t confirmed, but it was more than likely.  They were set to return to Orlais to work with the Empress and her pair of Advisors.  Pockets of unrest remained thanks to the civil war, and Cassandra hoped to bridge the gap between the three.  Gina had her doubts that the Trio would ever function as a team, but at least they were trying.

Bull sent away the last of his agents at the end of another long day and stretched his shoulders.  As he did, a little giggle and running steps sounded from behind him.  He spun just in time to catch Kaya as she raced toward him.  He tossed her high in the air before wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Papa!” Cried the little girl, patting his cheek and throwing her arms around his neck.

The title made his breath hitch for the hundredth time.  He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her again.  A moment later Gina came rushing up the stairs, breathless.  As soon as she saw Kaya perched in his arms, she came to a halt and pressed a hand to her heart.  “Someone has gotten awfully good at sneaking away.”

Bull laughed.  “She’s been taking Papa’s lessons seriously.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Oh good, you’re _teaching_ her to be stealthy.  This won’t backfire in the future,” she said, shaking her head as she tugged his face to hers for a kiss.

Bull tapped Kaya on the nose.  “Maybe let’s not sneak away from Tama, okay?”

Kaya grinned and pointed at Gina.  “Tama!”

Gina went pink from the tops of her ears to the collar of her shirt and took one of the girl’s hands in hers, kissing the little fingers.  Bull wrapped an arm around her and guided her down the stairs.  As they stepped, he and Kaya counted in Qunlat, followed by the common tongue, and then Elven.  “I see you’re learning patience from Tama,” he said as she began to count ahead of him.

Gina scoffed and poked his ribs.  “Quiet you.”

They crossed the big hall, but before Bull could turn toward the stairs leading to their room, she pushed him in another direction.  His brow lifted.  “Another surprise?  What is that, fourteen this week?”

Gina smirked.  “You know, at some point you think a smart guy like you would catch on to the signals.”

He laughed as he followed her through a different door and down a short hallway.  They came to another set of doors and she threw them open.  Bull paused and took a deep breath before walking through and staring at the expansive space.

“Kadan,” he breathed after a long moment.

The dingy walls and floors had been scrubbed to their original pale grey.  A fire crackled cheerfully in the hearth, which was now faced with a pair of massive armchairs.  The rest of the room was filled with furniture that would easily accommodate him, from a dining set to a big desk and chair.  He walked through slowly, taking in as much detail as he could.

Kaya squirmed, so he set her down.  She ran to one of the doors.  It had been painted artfully with flowers and birds in bright pinks and greens.  He followed and sucked a breath as he peeked inside.  The furniture looked toylike to him, but as Kaya grabbed his hand and tugged him into the place, it appeared to be just her size.  He crouched low and admired the craftsmanship of the pieces as she babbled and brought items over for his inspection.

Gina came behind him and put a hand on his back.  “Well?  What do you think?”

He stood and wrapped her in his arms.  “I think it’s perfect for a little princess.”

“You have Vivienne to thank,” she said.  “All of this showed up today out of the blue, followed by her sweeping in and rearranging everything.”

Bull grinned.  “I bet you loved that.”

“It looks way nicer the way she arranged it,” she muttered.  Then she poked him in the chest.  “And if you tell her I said that, I’ll clobber you.”

He laughed and kissed her on the mouth, lingering for a moment before he pulled away and took another long look around the room.  “I’m not dreaming, right?”

She pinched his nipple, hard.  He yelped and glared at her.  “What the hell?”

Her eye sparkled with humor.  “Guess it’s not a dream.”

He swatted her on the rear.  “Guess not, Kadan.”

Kaya tugged at their hands.  “Papa!  Tama!”

He turned and saw that she had a tiny table set for tea.  She patted a chair and grinned up at him.  Bull felt like he’d melt as he crouched low.  “Papa can’t use your chair, Imekari,” he said as he settled onto the floor.  

Gina took the offered chair and rested her cheek against his shoulder as their little girl chattered and served them tea.  “It does feel like a dream,” she whispered.

He kissed her forehead.  “Then I hope neither of us ever wake up.”

***

A party to rival the greatest party the Chargers had ever thrown was raging in the courtyard.  Sera wanted a party, and a party she was getting.  Two massive firework displays had already been sent into the sky, and more were planned throughout the night.

At one point Morrigan would have joined the festivities.  Would have had fun, even.  But not today.  Today she was unlocking the final secret to the Eluvian mirrors.  It had been so simple.  Staring everyone right in the face, all these years.

Voices murmured in her ears as she faced the mirror, calling to her, instructing, coaxing, demanding.  She had long given up trying to tune them out.

Her fingers touched the surface as she whispered in a language that had been lost to time.  For a moment, nothing happened.

And then, with a shimmer of the most beautiful colours she’d ever seen, the image changed.  Her fingers sank into the coolness of the mirror and she stepped through on the first steps of a journey she’d waited a lifetime to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks - for this story, anyway!
> 
> Stay tuned for some scenes that didn't make the cut (believe it or not, there's MORE words!).
> 
> And maybe, if you're nice, a preview of the next installment!


	73. CUT-SCENES PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia needed a change of pace. She thought a solo trip around the country in her trusty SUV might help her get over this nagging need for change, but a strange bit of weather leads her on a terrifying adventure she couldn't have imagined. Her life now revolves around figuring out what the hell is going on, why her shoulder has a glowing green mark, how she can find her way home, and how she can hide her existence from the only other person who know what it feels like to be marked. That is, until a massive Qunari gets in her way, and she discovers that she very much likes his interference.
> 
> The Iron Bull is restless. He joined the Inquisition in hopes that he'd find some sense of purpose, but now he's just a pawn, waiting for the next demand from a selfish leader. Had he known, he'd have kept his gig as a mercenary. At least the money was better. Then a little slip of a girl takes his world by storm and turns everything upside down. He didn't plan on settling down for anyone ever, but if she asked him, he'd move heaven earth to stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some cut scenes - most are pretty raw and terrible, so don't judge me too harshly! I just thought it might be interesting for you to see how the story evolved from the first draft to the posted work.

**Here is the original unedited first draft where Bull and Virginia met.  Anything “***” is a detail I hadn’t quite worked out at that time.  Strange to see how much the story changed!!**

Virginia was no closer to understanding how she wound up in this world. The Rift still loomed in the sky, eerie and foreboding. Her mark also remained. It was the only potential link she could find, and despite exhaustive research, nothing adequately explained it connection to her world.

As people finished their drinks and left, she wiped down their tables and prepared for their replacements. She'd gotten a job in the tavern, serving drinks to the citizens of Skyhold. It was familiar work, seeing as she'd waited tables during college. And it afforded her time during the day to train horses and delve into more books in the library.

A new group had arrived today, a raucous bunch of ragtag young people, both male and female, and a mix of races. The oldest was probably 19, but they looked lean and harder than their years would imply. She had watched their arrival from the high window in the library.

And now they were filing into the local waterhole with practiced ease. Clearly they'd done it before. A cluster of tables near the back of the room was open, so they took up residence there.

Virginia plastered a smile on her face and went to take their order. "Ladies and gents, welcome to the Herald’s Rest. What can I get you?"

The group turned their eyes to a young male, respectfully waiting for him to go first. Likely the group's leader. He didn't acknowledge their patience, just simply put in his order for the house ale. And everyone followed suit, sticking with the simple brew.

She delivered their drinks with a practiced hand, not losing a drop of ale along the way. Setting  the first drink in front of their leader, she asked, "So what brings you to Skyhold?"

He took a long swallow of his ale before replying, "The war, same as anyone else. Only we're here on contract, not as recruits."

She continued to set drinks on the table as she spoke, "Interesting. Well, if you need anything, my name is Virginia."

He nodded, "Good to know. I'm Krem, and this passel of lunatics is the Chargers."

"Oi, watch who you're calling looney, Krem!" said an elf at the end of the table, laughing as she took a swig of ale.

Virginia forced herself not to stare at the impossibly pointed ears. In her world, elves were a fairytale, and pointed ears only existed on television or as a freak genetic mutation. It still shocked her to see actual elves and dwarves wandering around the courtyard. Not for the first time she wondered if this was just a very vivid dream.

She forced herself to laugh at the group's continued banter. While they may wait for Krem to order first, he certainly wasn't above being jeered at or mocked. After a few more minutes of idle remarks, she moved to serve another table.

A few rounds later, the good natured Chargers were a little louder and a lot bolder. They no longer waited for Krem to order first, nor did they spare anyone from being hassled or teased. Even Virginia had been the brunt of some light hearted laughter when she ***.

As she wiped their tables down in preparation for another round, a sudden round of cheering and jeering erupted. "Bout time, slowpoke!" "You've got catching up to do!"

Virginia heard a deep chuckle in response to the harassment. She turned to see the newcomer and had to fight to contain the gasp exploding out of her mouth. As it was, she nearly dropped the tray of empties in her hand.

Massive. He was just...massive. There wasn't a better word for it. If he wasn't eight feet tall, he was pushing it, and he stood nearly six feet across, all muscle and bone. The expanse of skin she could see had a pale grey hue, and was liberally cross-hatched with scars. Her eyes drifted up, and took in yet more incredulous features. Firstly, he had an eyepatch covering his left eye, and secondly, he had horns. Real, honest to Pete horns. They swept away from his skull like those of a bull, but looked rough, as though they were hewn from granite.

She realized she was staring a moment later, when her eyes met his green one, apparently studying her in return. Heat suffused her face, and she averted her eyes for a moment. Then she cleared her throat, and met his eye again. "My apologies. You're the first Qunari I've met in person. I'm Virginia."

An easy smile lit up his face. "Iron Bull.   _The_ Iron Bull, if we're being fancy. Just Bull if we're being friendly."

Of course his name had to be Bull. She grinned, her initial shock evaporating. "Seeing as I'm the provider of the booze, I suppose we should do our best to be friendly."

A laugh rumbled in his chest, and he nodded. "Agreed."

**In this same early version, Bull wasn’t so turned off by his Inquisitor.**

Alita. That was the Inquisitor's name. Virginia had spoken to her many times, with still no recognition. The girl was spending a lot of time with Bull lately, twirling her blonde hair and laughing too loudly at his jokes.

It was clear as day that Bull had no trouble finding company. Her coworker had already been bragging about her night with the monster sized Qunari. And if she wasn't mistaken, a particularly handsome man had left the bar arm in arm with him the other night. The man had broad taste it seemed.

And now Alita was latched to his every word. It was inevitable, really. They spent weeks on the road together, fighting demons and whatever else was unfortunate to cross their path. Someone as charismatic and personable as Bull was bound to gather a fan club.

Virginia set another round in front of them. Bull was enthusiastically describing the wings of a-

"Dragon?" Virginia interrupted. "Did you seriously just say you killed a dragon?"

He nodded eagerly, a drunken glaze to his eyes. "It was HUGE. And bad ASS."

Alita tittered. "And it could breathe fire!"

He swept his arms out, nearly taking out a passing patron. "Fire! Can you believe it?"

Virginia shook her head. "That is actually almost hard to believe. And only four of you managed to take this thing down?"

The Inquisitor nudged the huge grey bicep of Bull. "It was mostly this guy. He was unstoppable!"

Bull shook his head, a little wobbly from the ale. "No, no. It was YOU who was unstoppable! You were like a killing machine out there!"

They began to drunkenly argue about who was the better fighter, making Virginia roll her eyes. "I'm sure you're both equally great dragon murderers."

As she moved to the next table, she heard Bull stage whispering, "I gotta tell you something Boss. You have got GREAT tits."

Alita giggled and cooed, and Virginia stifled a snort. And a twinge of envy? "Get it together!" she admonished herself sternly.

Krem caught her arm as she passed. "Is it just me, or are those two disgusting together?"

Virginia smirked. "They are hideous. How dare they find happiness in one another."

This quip earned her a real smile from the slightly aloof man. "They've been unbearable for weeks. If they'd just bone already, maybe they'd actually be tolerable."

"Is she allowed to do that?"

He snorted. "She's a warm body, of course she's allowed."

Virginia laughed, "No, smart ass. I mean, isn't she some kind of holy person now?"

Krem shrugged. "Dunno. I don't think anyone would blame her for wanting to find some escape. And Bull's about as perfect as it gets for that."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

The stoic man actually blushed. "No!" He cleared his throat and took a drink. After a moment he continued. "The man is Ben-hassrath." At Virginia's blank look, he rolled his eyes and continued. "A spy. Practically since birth. And a damn good one. He'll know exactly what she needs, and he'll be able to give it to her."

"You mean sex."

"Maybe. Or maybe she just needs a companion. Or a listening ear." A smile flickered over his face. "Or to have someone trust you without question or hesitation."

Virginia nodded slowly, a new appreciation of the large horned man growing. She slid a gaze across the room, but he no longer occupied his usual seat. Instead he was at the door, arm wrapped around the slight blonde girl, leading her off to locations unknown.

Virginia swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and returned to her duties.

**Uh oh!  Poor early-Gina!!**

*******

**In this same version, I was cruel to our Bull.  :(**

It had been a quiet three weeks. The Chargers and the Inquisition were away from Skyhold. Before they left, Krem had explained the political nature of their mission, with a potential alliance with the Qun on the line.

"Sounds important."

"It is," rumbled the voice of Bull from behind her. He set a hand on her shoulder and eased himself past her. As he sat, he explained, "The Qun will not involve themselves with our war against Corypheus if we don't scratch their back first. Getting the Vint smuggler assholes under control would get them nicely on our side."

Curiosity got the better of her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what does the Qun offer that gives them the power in this negotiation?"

He smiled faintly. "A lot. Their resources, their contacts, their spy network, their influence. We need all the credibility we can get, and aligning with the Qun is a major shortcut to that credibility."

And so they left. Virginia kept herself busy, having plenty of horse training to do for Master Dennet, and researching the Qun. She'd also taken to practicing archery and knife throwing. Seemed practical enough.

It was a happy surprise when Bull walked through the door, but her mood only lifted for a moment. His face was all wrong. All...tight and rigid. She didn't wait for him to order, she just poured a round for him and Krem and delivered it.

He took his silently, stiffly. And that's when it dawned on her. He was alone. Where were the Chargers? Where was Krem?  He met her eyes, and she knew. She sat heavily and took his large grey hand in hers.  "Oh no, Bull. What happened?"

His jaw clenched tightly, and he answered woodenly. "We got flanked. They had to hold them off. We couldn't call a retreat, because they would've taken the dreadnaught, and that would've lost any chance of an alliance." His voice shook, and he stopped speaking for a long moment. "She ordered me to let them die."

Her heart ached for the big man. For all his bluster and tough facade, she knew he had adored and respected his team. Had fought hard for their survival. He would never have abandoned them without being commanded.

And Alita had thrown them away for political gain. Virginia closed her eyes tightly, battling back the rage she felt. She took a deep breath, and said, "I am beyond sorry for your loss. They were all wonderful, brave warriors."

He nodded and looked away. After a moment, she stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave you to yourself tonight. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just ask. Otherwise, I'll just keep the ale flowing."

He didn't answer.

An influx of soldiers kept her busy through the night. Everyone was subdued, clearly feeling the loss. Alita walked through the door at midnight, looking exhausted. Virginia cut into her path to Bull. "I think you need to leave him be tonight."

Defiance filled the girl's face. "Just bring me a beer and mind your own business." With that, she shoved past.

Virginia spun, ready to toss the slight girl out on her ear, regardless of who she thought she was. But Bull was already on his feet, cold anger in his eye. "All about you, isn't it?"

Alita steps faltered. "Bull? I thought we talked about this. We need the Qun on our side."

Virginia scoffed, and the girl rounded on her. "Don't you know who I am?" She stepped closer with each word, glaring fiercely. "Mind. Your own. Business."

Virginia raised an eyebrow, and didn't flinch. "I don't care who you think you are. You abandoned your friends to die as a political strategy. And now you expect someone who cared about them to forgive and forget because you fucked him a couple times. Reality check, it doesn't work like that. You cannot make decisions that affect people's lives without consequence."

The tavern was utterly silent. Alita sniffed disdainfully. "When you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders you can judge me all you want. Until then, fuck off."

The girl was tough as nails, Virginia had to give her that. But her arrogance and lack of empathy was troublesome.

"Consider yourself lucky he even came back to this hold. It says a lot more about him than it does you. Leave the man to drink in peace."

There was a flash of anger in the girl's eye, but tempered with a flicker of uncertainty. She turned to Bull, who was standing in stony silence. "Bull?"

His lips twisted. "It's The Iron Bull to you."

With that, he spun on his heel and marched back to his seat, draining the rest of his ale in one swallow. Alita hovered for a long moment before her shoulders slumped and she walked out of the tavern.

Virginia brought Bull a refill, but before she could walk away, he caught her hand. "Thank you." He gestured vaguely. "For understanding."

She squeezed his hand. "Anytime."

Two weeks passed. Bull was in the tavern more often than not, and falling down drunk most of that time.

His friends came in to find him occasionally. Cassandra attempted to lecture him, but fell silent when the big man turned that sad green eye her way. Varric the dwarf tried to match him drink for drink. Luckily his smaller frame made getting him poured into bed much easier. Dorian the Mage held his big grey paw and said nothing. Solas the elf also came for a brief visit, but upon being entirely ignored, left quietly.

Alita didn't show her face in the tavern, though her path led past it occasionally. She didn't even glance Virginia's way, even when picking up her newest horse from training. It didn't bother Virginia too much, though she thought the so-called divine leader should be a tiny bit more mature.

Tonight, Bull was planted in his usual seat when she arrived for the night. Looking at the five empty mugs littering his table, Virginia guessed it was going to be another night of stupor. She glared at Hilti. "You need to pace him or he's going to need a platoon to carry him home by 10."

Hilti shrugged. "I give him what he wants."

She shook her head. "Might be what he wants, but it's not what he needs."

Despite her careful watering down and rationing his drinks that night, her prediction came true. The five-drink head start had done him in. He was falling asleep in his seat, and when he jolted awake, his horns came dangerously close to impaling those around him.

So she called in a few soldiers to help her get his bulk up to his room. He protested feebly, but the moment he was lain in bed, he was snoring. Virginia worried about his horns keeping him flat on his back. If he threw up, he'd most certainly choke on it. So she slipped one of the men a few coins to stay the rest of the night and to find her when he showed signs of actual consciousness.

When he came to get her, she was ready for the day. A picnic lunch filled her pack, and she had on her best hiking gear. She went into his room without knocking and found him sitting up and looking dazed.

"Well good morning, sunshine."

He snarled at her cheerful tone. "What the hell are you doing here this early?"

She tsked reproachfully. "I am picking you up and taking you out."

He flopped onto his back. "Not fucking likely."

She pulled out one of the cups in her pack and filled it from a pitcher in the corner. Bringing it to his side, she thrust it into his face and ordered, "Drink."

He scowled and pushed the cup away. "No. Go away."

"It'll make your headache better. Sit up and drink. Don't be stubborn."

He huffed a frustrated sigh, but finally did what he was told. She refilled the cup a few times before he shook his head. He gave her another mulish stare. "What do you want?"

She dried out the empty cup and repacked it as she answered. "You've been moping for two weeks. And stumbling drunk every night before midnight. Enough is enough. We're going on a hike today."

He sneered. "Like I said, not fucking likely. Thank you for your concern, but-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Not one of those kids would want you to be wasting away over them. I know it's hard and I know you're heartbroken. But you need to find some purpose and move forward with your life."

At her blunt honesty, he narrowed his eye, but in the end, seemed to decide she had a point. He flipped the blanket off and stood to his full height, which still gave her a moment of pause. He glared pointedly at the door. "Lead the way."

As they passed through the door, he grabbed a massive battle axe and slung it over his back. "What do you need that for?"

He glared at her. "I don't know what a 'hike' is, but if there's monsters someone needs to take care of them."

Virginia blinked. Monsters? She hadn't even considered the possibility.

They marched on silence, Bull trailing behind her by a few paces. He was a trooper. She knew he probably had a killer hangover, but he didn't complain once. She regularly force fed him more water, which he mostly tolerated.

A couple hours later they crested the mountain path, and stepped to the edge. It was chilly, and their breath was visible in clouds. Virginia unpacked the picnic lunch, and Bull quickly gathered a small pile of wood for a fire.

The meal was mostly silent as well. Bull was clearly deep in thought, and Virginia didn't want to intrude. Today was about getting him out of his house and moving, not making friends. But as they cleared away the uneaten scraps, she finally interrupted the quiet. "So you're probably wondering why I've dragged you all this way."

He shrugged. "Better than...moping? Is that what you called it?"

She nodded. "I did. But I have something else planned too." She reached into her pack and dragged out a couple leafs of parchment and pencils. Curiosity bloomed in the big man's face.

She placed half of the supplies in front of him and explained, "I don't know what the Qunari do in memory of their fallen. But this is something I've done many times. It's not perfect, but it helps. I want you to write a letter to the kids."

His eyebrow raised. "Write a letter? They are dead, what are you trying to prove?"

She nodded, "I know, it sounds crazy. But once you've written it, we're going to burn it and let those thoughts rise with the smoke. I did this when my father passed. It didn't make the hurt go away, but it helped me to let go of some of the pain. Whenever I get overwhelmed with life and just need to let go, I write him another letter, and let that pain burn away with the paper."

Bull looked somewhat skeptical, but gamely picked up the pencil and paper. He hesitated. "I'm not so good at this writing business."

Virginia set a hand lightly on his knee. "No one will see it. Not even me. You could draw them a picture if you like. Just do something that is meaningful to you, and you'll be doing it right."

He nodded thoughtfully, and got to work. Virginia did the same, writing a letter to her family and friends on her world. She didn't know what had happened with her life there, but she missed everyone like crazy. She hoped that her loss hadn't sent anyone into a tailspin.

When she was done, Bull was still scribbling away. She waited patiently, until finally he set down the pencil and carefully rolled up the parchment. "What do we do next?"

"Well, if you have a prayer or something you'd like to say, you can do that. Or not. But either way, we put our letters into the fire, and watch them burn."

He furrowed his brow, and then spoke softly. "My friends. My family. I am sorry." Then he set the roll into the flames.

Virginia didn't say anything aloud as she joined her paper with his, just wished with all her might that her loved ones were at peace. The fire quickly consumed the pages, withering away to ash in less than a minute.

They lingered for a few minutes and then moved in tandem to the path home.

As Skyhold came into view, Bull pulled her to a halt. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Because I like you, and I hate seeing you hurting. You've lost your family, but you have not lost everything. I just hope it gets easier to see that as the days go by."

He nodded. "I'm beginning to."

As they returned to their walk, he said, "So you like me, huh?"

Virginia grinned. "Most days." And she was rewarded with the first laugh he'd had in weeks.

*******

**And from there, the relationship blossomed…**

One night at closing, he insisted on having a drink with her. Virginia rarely imbibed in this new world, but decided that one drink probably wouldn't do any harm.

They chatted long into the night and into the wee hours of the morning. Virginia was fascinated by his life story, and wished she could be fully honest with her own. She'd only fuzzed a few details, names and places, but it felt wrong to lie to the man. But worry gnawed at her. Maybe she'd tell him the full story soon.

As he got up to leave, he gave her an odd look. Virginia quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Everyone has their secrets, but usually I can peg them alright. But I can't figure you out."

Virginia felt color rush into her cheeks, but grinned cheekily. "You'd never guess my secrets in a million years."

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Yup. I'm a riddle wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in an enigma."

A glint came into his green eye. "That sounds an awful lot like a challenge."

She shrugged. "It would be if you had a chance, but you don't."

He was suddenly close, and she could feel the heat wafting from his silvery skin. "And if I did figure it out?"

She laughed and chucked him gently under the chin. "If you can figure out my secrets, I will give you anything you want." She tilted closer to him, boldly. "And I do mean *anything*. Good night, Bull."

He smirked. "You're just running away because you're worried that I'll have this wrapped up in five minutes."

She winked. "Well it wouldn't be as much fun if you won instantly, would it?"

A different sort of smile slid over his face. "Maybe. Or maybe the prize is the fun part. After all, you did say I get to choose."

Virginia blushed again. "I did say that, didn't I? Welp, good luck with that!"

He laughed and waved her away. "I'd prefer you to be functional if I won anyway. Go to bed, Gina."

He was at the arena the next morning.  "You're the secret daughter of the emperor, sent away because his wife couldn't bear knowing he'd had an affair."

Virginia rolled her eyes. "Not even close."

She adjusted her reins and cued her horse for a canter. He moved smoothly into the faster gait. As she rounded the ring, Bull called out another ridiculous theory. "You're an assassin, sent here to seduce and destroy Cassandra."

Virginia laughed. "Are you even trying?"

Their bet had been active for almost a week. He'd made dozens of guesses, some sincere, others bordering on absurd. Her favorite was the one where he postulated that she was ***.

They'd gotten closer as the week carried on. They spent nearly every night talking and getting to know one another, and upon discovering he had a temperamental ankle, Virginia had taken to massaging it with horse liniment every night.

She finished working the big bay horse and swung out of the saddle. Bull was there to assist her with the animal in a flash. Virginia smiled up at him. "So I hear that there is a plan to head out to the Emerald Graves next month."

He nodded, his face going solemn. "There is. I've been asked to accompany the Inquisitor."

Virginia squeezed his elbow. She knew he was still incredibly heartbroken over the callous treatment of his team by Alita, even if he understood the reasons behind it. "Well, Master Dennet has asked me to accompany the group as well, as your horse master."

Bull's face shifted into a bright smile. "Did you accept?"

Virginia shook her head. "I wanted to see if you'd been invited first. I didn't want to be stuck with all the squares while you were back here living it up."

He laughed. "You should come. I hear the Graves are beautiful. Plus you'd probably get to see me in action."

"How will I ever contain my excitement?" she said dryly, earning a gentle nudge to the ribs.

The last week before they set out was a blur. Virginia had a small herd of animals to get ready, from the cranky dracolisks to the steady horses. Bull still came to watch and help when he could, but he was also busy getting a squad of soldiers prepped for the arduous road ahead.

The morning they were to leave, Virginia barely had time to think, let alone visit with anyone. She had to ensure that all riders were properly equipped, each horse was healthy and able to travel, and that the wagons carried enough rations for each animal.

Bull stopped in as she handed out one of the last horses. "Need a hand?"

"If you could load those last three bales onto that wagon, you'd be my hero."

He laughed. "Well if that's all it takes..."

She shot him a dirty look, but couldn't stop the smile sneaking through. She busied herself with the last three horses. One for herself, one for Bull, and one for Alita.

Bull had a massive horse, all heavy bone and muscle. Named Fuzzy, the big bay easily towered over the Bull, but was as mild-mannered as a kitten. Virginia had been teaching Bull to ride with more confidence, but Fuzzy was simply not cut out to be a war horse. This didn't actually bother Bull too much, seeing as he preferred to get down and dirty on the battlefield anyway.  So Fuzzy was reserved for travel purposes.

Her own mount, a slim gray *** named Cindy, was outfitted with gear she'd had custom made. It had cost a pretty penny, but to have a much lighter saddle styled like the English saddles of her world made her job a thousand times easier. The mare was restless this morning, ready to get out on the road with the rest of the group. Virginia quickly checked her girth and saddle bags, and then went to check on Alita mount.

The tall *** was also restless. Fang was a lovely dark mahogany brown with tall white socks. He'd come a long way in his training, thanks to her near daily sessions with him. It was frustrating to her that Alita hadn't come to ride him herself since her last journey with him, but probably she was just too busy.

As she tightened the last billet strap, Alita came striding into the barn. She pause at the stall door. "Is he ready?"

"Sure is." Virginia unclipped his halter and handed the reins over. "Lead him to the block and I'll hold him while you get on."

Alita didn't move. "So, you must be excited to get out of Skyhold."

Virginia shrugged. "I think it'll be nice to see more of the countryside."

"Not to mention hang out with your boyfriend."

Virginia was confused. "My boyfriend?"

Alita rolled her eyes. "Tall, gray, huge horns on his head?"

"Bull? He's not my boyfriend. Just happens to a be a boy who is my friend."

"Uh huh." Alita tossed her head, and turned on her heel, dragging Fang behind her.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?"

A sharp laugh, too loud, rang out from the blonde's lips. "Jealous? Oh Maker no. I've moved onto much bigger and better things."

That petty little bitch, thought Virginia. Aloud she retorted, "Bigger? Somehow I doubt it. Better? Well, that remains to be seen, I suppose."

A wash of pink spread over the girl's cheeks. She flung the reins over Fangs head, making him shy and duck away. She gave a frustrated huff. "I thought you were training this stupid creature daily!"

Virginia caught the reins and calmed the tall animal. "He's not stupid. He's responding to your anger. You need to be calm and confident around him, or he loses confidence."

"Oh please. He's just a stupid animal. And if his behavior doesn't get significantly better, he'll be replaced."

Virginia clenched her teeth in anger. "I've already tried to convince you to ride a horse like Fuzzy, but you refuse to listen. Don't blame Fang for your handling problems." She tossed the reins over his head gently, and he stood rock steady.

Alita glared at her and stepped onto the mounting block, and up onto his back. He shifted nervously, but moved forward obediently when she commanded. Alita rode out of the courtyard and out of sight without a backward glance.

Virginia took a moment to breathe, slowly. In, and out. She murmured, "I will not throttle the Inquisitor. I will not throttle the Inquisitor." She turned to find Bull watching her, Fuzzy and Cindy waiting patiently at his side.

"So you don't think she could find bigger, eh?" He had a smug look on his face.

She didn't bother stroking his ego any further, but couldn't help thinking that finding anyone better would take a miracle too.

**As you can see, Alita was just nasty nasty in this version of the story.  It only got worse from there.**

*******

**Moving forward to a relatively new version, at one point I thought I’d have Alita survive, and remain in a coma until the end fight.  But in trying to come up with a way to make the story work, it became clear that it would just tie up Cullen and make everything a lot more complicated (how do they hide the Inquisitor being unconscious all that time, etc).  So unfortunately she had to go.  But here’s what it would have looked like if she had survived:**

Gina sat, watching the woman’s thin chest rise and fall as she slumbered.  Alita was in a coma, for all intents and purposes.  No one knew if or when she’d wake.

The mark on the woman’s hand was still glowing, albeit somewhat dimmer than it had been when she was awake.  Gina’s own mark wasn’t any brighter, which confirmed that the marks seemed to be independent of one another.

Thoughts swirled through her head as she sat.  It could have easily been her laying on that bed.  COuld have been her with the weight of the world on her shoulders.  She’d talked a big game when the demon was kicking her around, but now doubts settled over her.  Would she have done any better than Alita?  She couldn’t answer the question, and it bothered her.

As she rose to leave, the blond soldier strode into the small room.  He stopped short and went red.  “What are you doing here?” he snapped.

Automatically, her arms wrapped around herself defensively.  “I was just…”

“You were just leaving,” he said, pointing sharply to the door.

Gina swallowed hard.  “Look, I don’t want any trouble.  I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“Well she’s not,” he hissed.  “No thanks to you.”

Anger stiffened her spine.  “Yeah, because I’m the one who didn’t notice the _demon_ possessing the Inquisitor I worked beside for months.”

He went white in an instant.  For a second, she thought he might hit her, but then he spun on his heel and marched away.  She sighed and looked skyward.  Great.  Another person who hated her face.

**That’s as much as I wrote before changing my mind.  Although I did have plans to turn Cullen much more acerbic toward Gina.  Here’s what jerkface Cullen was like:**

Gina stood at Cassandra’s side, examining the massive table.  The cartography was intricate, and several beautifully detailed pieces were spread around the surface.

Heavy steps entered the room and then stopped short.  Gina glanced up and bit back a groan.  Cullen was staring daggers her way.  Again.  He sneered.  “I’ll come back later.”

Gina sighed sharply.  “You know, at some point you might want to give me a chance, General.”

“Not going to happen,” he snarled.

She turned to face him fully.  “I know you hate me, General.  I get it.  But we need to work together.  So maybe instead of just pretending I’m someone evil with no redeeming qualities, why not let me prove myself either way?”

The blond hesitated briefly before shaking his head.  “I’ll be in my office if anyone other than her needs me.”

He stormed away, and Gina heaved a long sigh.  Cassandra shook her head and slid a piece across the map.  “He will eventually come around.  He always does.”

Gina shook her head.  “I’m not so sure about that.  He seems to think I’m to blame for what happened to Alita.”

Cassandra shrugged.  “Then prove otherwise.”

“Hard to do if he won’t even be in the same room as me.”

**I hated nasty-Cullen, so I scrapped the idea here.**

*******

**If you remember, when Gina first meets Alita face to face in the tavern, she forgot her bag on the table.  There was a scene set to follow that one that was all emotional and angsty.  But it wound up making her seem too weak and whiny, so I changed it to the flirty scene from the story.  Here’s whiny Gina:**

Gina slammed the door to the hut shut behind her and threw the bag onto the bed, gripping at the roots of her hair and lecturing herself.  “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

All it would have taken was someone looking inside that bag and she’d have been in a world of trouble.  How the hell would she explain any of it?  From her wallet and truck keys to the cellphone, it was all modern and strange.  No one would buy anything she said if they saw it.

She sank onto the bed and pulled her knees to her chest.  That was a mistake that couldn’t happen again.  The contents of her bag needed to be cleared out and hidden more carefully.  The thought of leaving it unattended made her sick with worry too, but it was the lesser of two evils.

Her thoughts strayed to the Inquisitor.  How on earth hadn’t the woman recognized her?  She remembered everything from that day.  Well, almost everything.  Dread began rolling around in her stomach.  What else did the woman forget?  Surely she remembered seeing that crazy man with the ball of pottery, and all the soldiers surrounding the woman.  She must.

Mustn’t she?

She released a shaky sigh and curled onto her side.  Bull’s face flashed into her mind.  He was quickly growing on her, and she couldn’t allow it to continue.  The thought of not getting to know more about him made her heart ache, but it wasn’t safe.  Not for him, and not for her.

He didn’t need to get entangled with the biggest traitor in Skyhold.  Tears welled up in her eyes.  The tiny amount of company he’d given reminded her how painfully lonely she was.  And now she had to isolate herself further.

A tear escaped, quickly chased by more.

**Ugh!  I couldn’t handle the sappiness!**

*******

**There was also initially a different horse than Brego:**

Horsemaster Dennet was waiting for her when she arrived at the stable in the morning.  “Got a request from the Inquisitor this morning.”

An instinctive thrill of fear ran through her, but she schooled her expression.  “What does our fearless leader want?”

“She needs a new horse.  Wants it trained and ready for battle in thirty days.”

Gina frowned.  “I guess it’s a possibility, if I use a horse who’s already had some training.  Is she a skilled rider?”

“Not that I’m aware of.  She can get from point A to point B, but that’s about it.”  He shook his head.  “She used to be decent in the saddle, but after Haven she’s changed somehow.  Less confident, I suppose.”

Gina mused over this.  “I think I’ve got a horse in mind.  Quiet and steady, but lots of heart.  Might be just the animal to get her through battle safely.”

Dennet shrugged.  “I trust your judgement.”

Her eyebrows shot up.  Dennet trusted her?  A warm feeling swelled through her chest, though she hid her reaction from the gruff man.  “Well I guess I better not disappoint,” she said.

He nodded brusquely and walked away without a word.

Gina got to work, heading out to the field and catching the day’s students.  The horses surrounded her, sniffing and begging for treats.  She gave each a pat and chatted amiably with them.  Out in the field with the horses was one of the few times she allowed herself to relax and speak freely.  Finally, after everyone got their share of the love, she led her daily roster to the stable.

The path wound upward through a dense wooded area, and had become as familiar to her as the streets around her apartment in Calgary.  Whenever she needed an escape, she explored the woods beyond the edge of the path.  In her adventures, she’d discovered a beautiful brook that passed right beside the pasture fence, and a few crumbling statues.  They made her a little sad, their beauty having been long forgotten by those in this world.

One thing she could never complain about was a day that dragged.  More often than not, the sun was setting before she knew it.  In a world without electricity, that spelled the end of her day whether she liked it or not.  Gina had become a master of efficiency thanks to this unshakeable fact.

She quickly cycled through each horse, working with their strengths and teaching them the skills they needed to be useful to the Inquisition.  Dennet had been her biggest doubter from day one, but when he saw that her string of horses were calmer under pressure and more willing to tolerate a variety of riders, he slowly came around.

It was a point of pride that he’d given her free rein to choose the Inquisitor’s horse.  Gina eyed her choice critically.  A spotted stallion named Kyle gazed back at her.  An Anderfel Courser, the only one of his kind at Skyhold.  His chestnut patches stood out against the brilliant white base coat.  Dennet admitted that he didn’t come across as many of them as he’d like, though he watched the market like a hawk.  Gina had fallen in love with him almost immediately, though she knew he would never belong to her.  Not truly.

The idea of handing Kyle over to Alita made her stomach hurt, but she couldn’t think of a more suitable horse.  He wasn’t tall and imposing, but his stocky frame held more than enough power to carry a fully armed soldier through the toughest battle.  And he’d do it cheerfully, which was the important part.  He loved having a job, and carrying the Inquisitor certainly qualified for that.

Gina quickly outfitted him with a saddle and bridle and led him out to the large riding area.  She checked that everything was adjusted correctly and swung aboard.  The placid horse immediately came to life, eagerly waiting for his command.  Gina made him wait a moment, then cued him.

His muscles bunched and stretched, launching into a swift canter that took her breath away and a giddy smile stretch across her face.  She took him through his paces, correcting and fine-tuning his responses.  As she worked him, she began to wonder if there was any chance that Alita would take lessons to improve her skills.

She guided Kyle to the fence to pick up her spear, and found the Iron Bull leaned on the top rail of the fence, watching her.  He grinned and lifted a hand in greeting.  “Don’t mind me, just watching a horse trainer extraordinaire at work.”

Gina laughed.  “Dorian may have overstated my skill levels.”

He shook his head.  “If anything, he undersold you.”

Kyle tossed his head impatiently.  Gina corrected him before turning her attention back to her handsome audience.  “I thought I was supposed to find you this time.”

An easy shrug lifted his shoulder.  “I’m not known for my patience.”  He indicated the horse.  “What’s this guy’s name?”

“Kyle,” she said, giving the horse a fond pat and moving him closer.  The Qunari gave the horse a friendly scratch behind the ears, which immediately made him Friend Number One in Kyle’s mind.  Soon the horse was leaning into the scratches, while the Iron Bull laughed and continued to oblige.

Gina watched with growing adoration.  Something about a guy that got along with kids and animals made her all gooey inside, even when she didn’t want to be gooey.  

*******

**Another big change was how Gina revealed herself to Bull.  Initially it was an accident.  Enjoy!**

Bull wandered up the stairs, intent on reaching the highest tower, but without any timeframe.  His thoughts were occupied by Gina.  She’d been so warm to him at first, and now she was cold and avoidant.  If he was honest, it stung.  He thought she was different, but it turned out that she was just like everyone else.  Curious about him, but not enough to actually get to know him.

By the time he reached the tower, it was turning dark.  To his great surprise, he wasn’t alone.  Gina stood at the edge of the tower, her eyes cast downward at something glowing brighter than anything he’d ever seen.  “What is that?” He asked before he could stop himself.

She jolted and dropped the glowing thing.  It bounced and skittered toward the edge, and to Bull’s horror, she screamed and dove for it.  He raced across the tower and caught her foot just as she tumbled over the edge.  With a yank, he pulled her to safety and wrapped her tight in his arms, his heart pounding in his ears.

She was trembling and clutching the thing that had flown away.  He let out a long breath, and set her away from him.  “What.  Is.  That.” he said, slowly and firmly.

“Nothing,” she whispered.

“You dove off the edge of the highest tower in Skyhold for _nothing_?” he barked.

She cringed and stepped away from him.   Bull followed.  “Gina,” he said.  “You need to talk to me.”

“I can’t,” she whispered, clearly on the verge of tears.

He pulled her back into his arms, savouring the sensation of her skin on his.  “Yes.  You can.  I promise, whatever trouble you’re in, I can help.”

She scoffed and pulled away.  “Not with this trouble.  Thanks though.”

He scowled.  “Try me.”

“No,” she snapped.  “You can’t help with this, so leave it alone.”

Moving quicker than she would expect, he snatched the glowing thing from her hands.  She shrieked and tried to get it back, but he lifted it high out of reach.  “Nothing, huh?”

Her chest was heaving.  “Please give it back.”

“Tell me what it is.”

“You won’t believe me if I tell you,” she said, her voice shaking.  “Please give it back!”

He glanced at it with interest.  What was she so determined to hide?  It was small, barely filling his palm.  It looked like a black crystal of some sort, though he’d never seen one so perfectly squared.  “Okay, seriously, Gina.  What is it?”  He looked closer and saw a strange depression on the front.  He poked at it and the thing blinked to life, blindingly bright.  He cursed and jerked his hand away from it.

She caught it before it hit the ground, barely.  Bull grabbed her arm, hard.  “Talk, now.”

**At this point it started to fall apart.  So this idea was scrapped.  (Stay tuned next time around for another reveal story!)**

*******

**In general, there were a few themes and things that got scrapped or cut.  Things like the cellphone had a much bigger role initially.  Gina was even able to “charge” it with the mark’s power, and used it to listen to music.  But it felt too much like an easy cheesy magic fix, and I hate those!  So eventually I got rid of most of the cellphone mentions.**

**Another thing that largely got scrapped was making Gina more of a singer.  I had all sorts of times that she would burst into song, but eventually decided that it just didn’t fit her overall character.  So other than a few little tunes, they got scrapped.**

**However, there was one music-related scene I didn’t WANT to scrap, but did because it just didn’t fit smoothly into the story.  Here is a scene after Bull’s memory loss:**

Gina wandered through the great hall, her eyes burning with exhaustion.  As she passed through the big room, her eye landed on a massive piano.  Her breath caught as she examined the instrument.  All glossy and black, and almost identical to the ones she played on her own planet.

Where had it come from?  It hadn’t been there when they went to the Arbor Wilds.  A small brass plaque was set into the piano above the keys.  She leaned closer, and just about fell over as she read the inscription:

_“To My Kadan,_

_May it bring you joy.”_

Tears swam in her eyes, blurring her vision.  How on earth had he known?  The only time she’d ever seen anything like the instrument was at the Winter Palace, and even then, it had been the barest pause.

A tinier inscription was beneath the initial two lines.  She had to squint to read it:

_“PS:  You owe me a song!”_

A wet giggle escaped her.  It was so him.  Her Ben-hassrath Qunari.  The ache of his memory loss began anew.  It wasn’t fair.  They’d been _so_ good together.

**This led to another cute scene that was removed:**

She led him through the hall and pointed to the piano.  He read the plaque and then stared at her.  “I bought this?”

“Apparently,” she said, and then tapped at a key lightly.  “According to the plaque I owe you a song.”

His eye brightened.  “Well, if it says it on a sign…”

She laughed.  “You have to help me warm up first.”

He cleared his throat.  “Unless there’s something you’re not telling me, I can’t play piano.”

Gina took a seat and patted the empty side.  “A two year old could play this.  Come on.”

He gave her a doubtful glance as he sat.  “I’m also missing fingertips, darlin’.”

She lifted three fingers, two on her right hand and one on her left hand.  “These are all you need, and unless there’s something _you’re_ not telling me, those fingers are perfectly functional.”

Bull narrowed his eye but finally lifted the same three fingers.  “Okay, what do I need to do?”

Gina demonstrated the chords of Heart and Soul, and had him repeat the notes.  He began to relax as he played through the notes a few times.  As he played through for the third time, she moved her fingers to the other end of the keys and began to play the other half of the tune.  

They played together for a few more rounds, and then she started to sing:

“Heart and soul, I fell in love with you,

Heart and soul, the way a fool would do,

Madly…

Because you held me tight,

And stole a kiss in the night…

Heart and soul, I begged to be adored,

Lost control, and tumbled overboard,

Gladly…

That magic night we kissed,

There in the moon mist.

Oh! But your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling,

Never before were mine so strangely willing.

But now I see, what one embrace can do,

Look at me, it’s got me loving you,

Madly…

That little kiss you stole,

Held all my heart and soul.”

His hands moved steadily, playing his chords almost perfectly.  She played a little outro, and then took hold of his hand and slid it along the keys in a crescendo.  Bull was grinning from ear to ear as the last note echoed through the hall.  “I’ve never heard music like that before, darlin’.”

Gina grinned and gave him a little shove.  “Well get your own chair, because I’m _really_ going to blow your mind now.”

By the time she was settled, he was back with a chair and sitting with his chin propped on his hands.  She had the distinct urge to grab that adorable face and kiss him until neither of them could breathe properly, but battled it away.  She cleared her throat and waggled her fingers, and then began to play.

She started with Beethoven’s Fur Elise, and then drifted into the Entertainer, which she then transitioned into the Entry of the Gladiators.  Poorly.  But she was having fun, and his eye was about as big as she’d ever seen it, so she kept playing.

It wasn’t until the back of her hands started to cramp that she stopped playing, shaking out the aches.  By then, Bull wasn’t her only audience member.  Sera and Blackwall whooped and cheered, and then Jeremy came to take over the instrument.

**Because there wasn’t anywhere for the scene to fit, I didn’t go any further than this.  But I thought it was really fun anyway.**  
****

**That’s it for today.  I have a few others I plan to post in the next few days.  Some are funny, some just make zero sense for the story.  At any rate, I hope it was interesting to see some of the things that didn’t make it through to the end product, and to see how the writing itself got a LOT more polished with more editing!**

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: The elven woman calls our heroine "Nan" - this means revenge or vengeance in Dalish. I struggled with finding the right word, and though it is meaningless to our heroine, I thought the reader might like the little touch.**


End file.
